


one million invisible lines

by sephmeadowes



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexuality, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Character Death, Substance Abuse, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2017-12-18 03:08:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 101
Words: 211,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sephmeadowes/pseuds/sephmeadowes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>maybe happy homicidal maniacs can get the girl too - a Kol/Caroline collection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. what the water gave me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Water." -angellus08

 

** **

* * *

Blood.

There's so much of it. It's everywhere and everything.

Red, crimson and scarlet covering her hands, her arms, her neck and every inch of her skin It's heavy in her mouth while her mind rejects the copper taste and wants to gag and puke it all out until it's _gone, gone, gone_.

She can't.

Because her body welcomes it. Her nature, her dark, cruel, _ruthless_ nature **likes** it, **enjoys** it. And she swallows it down like its water.

Water which is pure and clear and life.

But blood isn't life.

Blood is death.

Because when there is blood, someone is dead.

She's killed again. Oh, she's killed again.

And she tries to wash it away in the waters of the lake, the blood tainting the water pink. She steps into it until the water is up to her waist and she goes down, her lungs screaming as the cold water shocks her body into freezing. And she's solid like ice and she keeps her eyes closed even as her mind goes fuzzy and it's dark, so dark.

Quiet and dark.

There's a force on her chest like a boulder just fell unto and she's sputtering water out. Air making it into her relieved lungs and her vision starts to clear and then there's blood all over the grass, the body of the girl she killed still there.

Her body feels numb as the cool air envelopes it and she groans as her head pounds.

"For fuck's sakes, Forbes, what are you doing?"

She looks up at the boy hovering over her. Dark hair, dark eyes and perfect pale skin. For a moment she thought he was Elijah but remembered that Elijah wasn't in town and Elijah didn't care enough to glare at her like she did something really, really stupid.

Horror dawns on her as she realizes who the boy above her is.

"Kol."

He narrows his eyes some more and he grabs her by the arms and roughly pulls her up and into his arms. He's wet as well from head to toe, his shoes soggy, his clothes dripping and his hair matted to his head.

He still looks oddly attractive even If he does resemble a drowned duck. A _handsome_ drowned duck.

He's muttering something under his breath and her ears are still filled with water so she can't hear that well. She just looks up at him and says, "Just let me die."

His answer is a swift "No."

She glares up at him and he doesn't back down, glaring down at her, his eyes so dark like polished onyx and then suddenly she's lightheaded like she's in water again, drowning and drowning and she can't breathe but it feels good because…

Why was she even caring if it felt good? She should stop thinking now. Yes, keep quiet, Caroline's head.

"Now just shut up and go to sleep."

She obeys and falls back into oblivion with one last thought: _He's warm_.


	2. you're no good for me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "cancerous" - Q u e e n V a m p

****   


* * *

It was such a cliché.

There he was the stereotypical bad boy, all dark good looks, cocky smirk and swagger, always armed with witty retorts, suggestive grins and that dangerous, undeniable, irresistible attitude.

He wears dark clothes and drives around in a shiny black car and all the girls want him, all the guys want to be him and he doesn't care for them because he's too good for them, he's high and mighty and no one can touch him.

She's the stereotypical Queen Bee, all blonde hair and blue eyes, sweet smile, runway walk, always ready to steal the spotlight from wannabes and she's got that air around her that practically shimmers as she walks by because she's descended from the heavens and you're all just lowly mortals.

She wears bright sundresses and sometimes dark blue blouses that bring out her eyes, lips painted red, long feather duster eye lashes curled to distraction and the guys want her and the girls want to be her but she's way more awesome than them cause she's the queen of this goddamn school and they all better bow.

They're on different sides of the spectrum.

She's light. He's dark.

She's preppy. He has anger issues.

She's a cheerleader. He's one of the boys who skip gym to smoke under the bleachers.

She sits with the jocks and cheerleaders and all the important popular people at the cafeteria. He sneaks out of campus to eat something that doesn't look like Big Bird shat it out.

They should've stayed away from each other, stayed in their own respective bubbles. But it was inevitable, opposites attract like magnets and she's pulled closer and closer to him until her bubble pops and suddenly she's vulnerable and raw and she _hates_ him, God she hates him.

Hates him because he can make her _feel_ , feel less like the unbreakable Queen Bee she made everyone else think she was, hard as stone, cold as ice – she _wasn't_.

And him?

He's still that dark asshole who just smirks at her when he realizes that he can _destroy_ her with just one word, one gesture, heck, one look! And it's _cancerous_ and sick and she just wants to kill him with his poisonous words and stare so she can be well again because he makes her ill, physically and emotionally ill.

He plays with her head. Sometimes he's good, sometimes he's bad. Everything is done to torment her and trick her brain into thinking for a moment that he feels those fluttery feelings she feels for him but then she'll see him kissing some girl and then she remembers, _oh wait he doesn't_.

And she can't take it anymore.

She wants to be free.

She wants this to end.

But he smiles at her, that knowing smile that says "You're mine and I'm going to play with you as long as you amuse me".

She pushes him away because he's close, too close and she wills herself to turn around and run away but her feet disobey, glued to the fucking ground. She's shaking from head to toe and he's just staring down at her with those polished obsidian eyes.

"Enough." She growls.

And he cocks his head to the side and simply says. "It's enough when I say it's enough."

She groans, wanting to pull her hair out. "I can't do this anymore! I can't keep playing these…these sick, _twisted_ games with you! They….you…you're breaking me, destroying me and I can't handle that!"

"That was the point."

She gaps at him, eyes wide and she feels her rib cage quake with emotion. She's so angry and hurt and she wants him to _feel_ the pain she's feeling. She wants him to hurt.

She slaps him, as hard as she can and is insulted when he doesn't even flinch, doesn't even turn his head to the side as if her blow was nothing. His eyes are dark though, still so dark, always so dark and she wishes for a moment she can read his mind and see _what was wrong with this bastard?_

She huffs and tries to walk away but he grabs her wrist before she can even take two steps and she's flushed against him, all lean muscle pressed up against her underneath expensive clothing. She stutters a gasp and then he cups the back of her head and then he's mouth is-

"No." She pushes him away. "Stop it."

He's still holding on to her wrist. "Never."


	3. hero/heroine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Maybe vampire Kol saves a young Caroline that is like 5 or 6. Maybe theirs a car crash and the cars in the water and her parents die and she's drowning. Like how Elena's parents die. But maybe he can't bring himself to kill the young Caroline even though she smells so sweet. Because she's so pretty and angelic.. Maybe he watches her as she grows up..maybe Bonnie's grams took her in ? I'm not an Elena fan that's why I suggested bonnie. Or he decides to keep Caroline himself or gives her to Bekah to raise? Little Caroline with all the originals Carioline for her! I think it would be cute." -AngelinaGuerin

** **

* * *

It has been more than eighty years when he awakens in the coffin Nik shoved him into with a dagger in his dark, dark heart. Feeling comes back slowly to his long asleep limbs and color returns to his skin, his vision clears as he's assaulted with color and his ears are welcomed by sound.

His first thought is: _Bloody hell_ because there is a crick on his neck that is fucking killing him. Second thought is: _That bastard is dead_ because he doesn't quite enjoy being daggered and shoved into a coffin, thank you very much and he is going to rip Nik's eyeballs out, those bloody pretty green eyes of his, and play golf with them. Third thought is: _Who are you?_

That is directed at the middle-aged dark-skinned woman hovering over him who is holding the dagger that was previously embedded in his chest. "Kol, I'm Gloria." She greets. "Welcome back to the land of the living."

* * *

Usually prophecies are a little less vague and longer than "Save the cheerleader, save the world" but he guesses humanity has started to devolve in their creativity and this was the result of modernization. It must be because this Gloria woman looked nothing like the women he remembers pre-daggering. Cropped hair and revealing clothes. What's next? Watered down romance novels directed at adolescent girls?

But nonetheless, Gloria leaves him with nothing but those words and a place and date he needed to be to supposedly 'save the world'.

He undaggers Rebekah who stares up at him with her blue, blue eyes and he smiles "Get up, sister, we've got a mission."

They don't undagger Finn because he's a drag.

* * *

They leave Nik a note with the words _'Go off yourself, you hybrid bastard you! And when I'm done saving the world from you and what you have planned, I will get back at you! And when I do, you'll pay! Oh you'll pay. Literally. You still owe me some money, Nik, remember? –Kol.'_

' _P.S. Bekah says_ _ **I hate you**_ _.'_

* * *

A decade passes with him and Bekah moving repeatedly to avoid Nik cause he's an asshole and avoiding Elijah because, well, he's also an asshole. He's less obvious about it but he still is. Like for example when they were kids, Kol was four and Elijah was nine, Elijah stuffed their uncle's boots with goat shit and blamed it on Kol and _he_ got fucking punished for it and never forgot.

Asshole.

Kol broods to himself as he stands at the end of Wickery Bridge, waiting for something to happen. Gloria hadn't given him an exact time so he's been there since dawn, not wanting to miss it, whatever it was, when it happened.

And now he's bored.

He takes out his phone and starts texting Rebekah, who is in their hotel outside of town. Technology is still new to him but he adjusts better than he would've thought. He really likes the telly and violent video games and this music called grunge metal.

Rebekah is adjusting well too. She thinks the clothes are whorish and the women more vapid than before but she likes the _bloody brilliant_ sexual revolution that occurred because now she could be the hussy she's born to be. Oh and she likes the shoes and The Spice Girls who looked like something out of Finn's worst nightmares.

_I'm bored. What are you doing?_

_Hunting. You still there at the bridge?_

_Sadly. Nothing's happened yet._

_Hang in there. I'm sure Gloria wasn't lying to you._

_She better not be._

A car is on the bridge now but half way starts swerving and then is off the bridge completely. He watches the car catapult into the water before he takes his coat off and jumps in after it.

* * *

There are three people in the car, a man, a woman and a small girl no older than six. The perfect family unit and he wonders for a moment, swimming outside the car, which one he was supposed to save.

Fuck, couldn't Gloria have given him more detail?

The woman is unconscious and the man isn't. Dark eyes lock unto his, _pleading_ and the man gestures to the small girl in the backseat and Kol knows what to do.

* * *

Rebekah stares down skeptically at the little blonde girl lying on her bed. _Surprised_ would've been an understatement of how she reacted when she saw her brother come back with a _bloody child_. The key to saving the world was a little girl? _Really_?

But nonetheless, she goes along with it and takes the girl from Kol's arms, drying her in the bathroom, dressing her into one of Kol's shirts (which was huge on her) and tucking her into bed. Kol and Rebekah then spend the next hour talking about this new development and what they would do exactly.

What the hell are they supposed to do with a child anyway? Rebekah bitches and whines about this fate. Neither of them had had children before they were turned and they know next to nothing about caring for one despite being more than at the marrying age back then. How are they expected to play mommy and daddy to this little girl?

The little girl starts to stir and it was now or never.

* * *

The little girl is crying.

But maybe Kol shouldn't have answered "They're dead" when she asked where her mommy and daddy are.

Rebekah glares at him and tries to calm the little blonde down, getting annoyed eventually and just compelling her to stop and listen to her.

"You're going to be alright, okay?" Rebekah reassures her, wiping at the tears on the girl's face. She smiles almost tenderly at her before asking. "Now, tell us, what's your name?"

"Caroline Alicia Forbes."

* * *

They have to leave immediately since the cops have probably found the wreckage under the bridge by now and are wondering where the Forbes' daughter has gone. They get on a plane to New York since they've always liked big, bustling cities and it's easier to hide when you're among a crowd.

Kol buys a loft in the Upper West Side and Rebekah decorates Caroline's room in lavender and cream and buys her dolls and pretty dresses. Rebekah then enrolls Caroline in the private school for girls nearest to them under the name 'Caroline Mikaelson'.

Kol picks her up at dismissal and on weekends Rebekah takes her out shopping.

* * *

Rebekah adores Caroline which isn't much of a surprise since Bekah's always hungered for love and attention and Caroline loves openly without thought or abandon. She looks up to the older girl like a big sister, mimicking everything Rebekah does and taking all of Rebekah's advice about anything to heart.

Rebekah finally finds someone to love her and she can dress up like a doll because Caroline looks exactly like those expensive porcelain dolls Rebekah is so awed with. Caroline is all blonde curls, rosy cheeks and blue, blue eyes. Rebekah must be preening with the fact that Caroline looks a lot like her.

At least she has someone that has the same mental capacity as her now.

* * *

Caroline looks up to Kol as her big brother. Kol's used to caring for Rebekah, they were always together growing up since he's only a few years older than her and he still remembers bossing Henrik around to do his chores for him because he could.

But Caroline is different from Rebekah and Henrik. She's sweeter and kinder than Rebekah and louder and more passionate than Henrik. She is a bundle of sunshine and unending energy and even with all his vampire stamina, he feels _exhausted_ after being forced to play with her all day.

He collapses unto the comfy couch in their living room and wills himself to just _die_ before Caroline's at his side again, grabbing his arm and trying to tug him away, whining, "Kolie, let's play!"

Maybe he should've stayed in that bloody coffin.

* * *

He and Caroline arrive home one Friday afternoon after school and Kol has to resist the urge to tear out his ear drums when he hears Rebekah's cries of passion from her room.

" _Oh God, oh God, oh God!"_

Caroline looks up at him, worried. "What's going on? Is Bekah in danger?"

_"You're killing me!"_

Caroline, thinking that her big sister is in danger, tries to run towards the girl's room but Kol speeds up to her and stops her, taking her into his arms and getting the hell out of the building.

* * *

He needs to distract Caroline and so he takes her to Dairy Queen. She orders the sundae cone with sprinkles and he just gets the chocolate-covered one since Caroline says sprinkles are for girls.

He nibbles on his ice cream, trying to forget the sounds that have traumatized him completely. Nothing can make him forget and he once again wishes for death.

Caroline's mouth is covered in vanilla ice cream and she looks up at him curiously and asks, "What was Bekah doing earlier?"

He glares up at the skies and thinks _I'm going to kill that bitch_.

* * *

"What did we agree about on not taking people home?"

"Don't get caught?"

* * *

Rebekah is miffed that he grounded her but it's her own fault anyway so he just ignores her when she huffs and glares at him.

They're having dinner, take out because none of them can cook and they're having Indian food because it's Wednesday. Caroline is eating her curry slowly and looking back and forth between her two adopted siblings, not able to ignore the tension in the air.

Then the silence was broken.

"Caroline," Rebekah starts tersely, eyes focused on her brother. "Did you know Kol grounded me?"

Caroline blinks and doesn't say anything.

Rebekah continues her passive aggressive rant. " _Grounded me_ , like I'm a _child_ because he says I'm immature and that's rich coming from the boy who used to draw cocks on all of Nik's drawings-"

"Who's Nik?"

The two vampires freeze and Rebekah's hand goes to cover her mouth as she realizes what she has let slip, eyeing Caroline with something akin to panic. Kol shoots Rebekah a dirty look before answering Caroline's question. "Nobody, sweets."

Caroline accepts this for a moment before asking, "What's a 'cock'?"

* * *

It's Caroline's seventh birthday and they can't believe it's been a year since he brought her into their lives. Rebekah wants to throw a big party for Caroline, inviting all her friends at school and using some kind of theme but Kol refuses since he doesn't want a bunch of snotty little kids in his home.

So it's just the three of them at Coney Island, Rebekah and Caroline giggling as they ride the Spinning Cups. Kol watches from the sidelines and doesn't stiffen when someone familiar stands beside him.

"Hey Elijah,"

His older brother doesn't greet back, eyes narrowed and watching the two blonde girls laughing without a care. "What are you doing, Kol?"

Kol shrugs. "Saving the world."

Elijah lets out a sigh of pure exasperation. "No, what are you really doing, Kol? Playing house with Rebekah and that little girl? How is that going to 'save the world' as you put it?"

"A witch told me it was all part of a prophecy."

"And we all know how reliable prophecies are." Elijah counters sarcastically before turning to him fully with a very serious look. "What happens if all of this isn't real or is just in vain?"

"The world ends." Kol answers simply. "The freaking apocalypse comes and we all die."

Elijah shakes his head. "All of this just because of a little girl?"

"Didn't all this start with that?"

Kol doesn't have to mention Tatia's name for his brother to get what he means.

* * *

Thankfully, Elijah leaves before Caroline can see him and Kol goes with them on the Ferris Wheel. Caroline clutches unto him in fear as they go higher and higher until they can see the world around them.

"Open your eyes, sweetheart." He coaxes her and her blue eyes widen as she stares into the view of the night, all bright lights that twinkle like stars from another galaxy.

She doesn't let him go though and he finds it ironic she can find safety in a monster.

* * *

"Kol…"

His bionic hearing picks up on Caroline's whisper even in sleep but he rolls over to ignore her anyway.

"Kol?"

A finger pokes him on the spine. He grunts.

"Kol!"

He finally gives up ignoring her and turns over and sits up, drowsily eyeing her with one eye open. "Yes, Caroline?"

"There's a monster in my closet." She answers in agitation, shaking in her pink Barbie nightgown and bunny slippers.

He glances at the clock on his nightstand. 11:45 blinks up at him in bright red letters.

Oh for fuck's sakes!

Deciding she can just get eaten by that imaginary monster, he tries to lie back down but Caroline jumps unto his bed and grabs his arm, trying to pull him with her. "Please, please, Kolie, go kill it?"

He mutters something into his pillow before getting up. Caroline follows as he takes his trusty baseball bat and goes into her room. He flicks on the lights and approaches the closet, opening it and seeing all the bright-colored dresses Rebekah bought Caroline.

He turns to where Caroline is standing at the doorway and takes a step backward into the closet. "See, sweetheart? No monsters in here."

Well, there _is_ but she didn't know that as she run towards him and hugs the monster in her closet.

* * *

Kol refuses to let Caroline watch any of the Disney films, thinking their deceitfully idealistic tripe, meant to brainwash little girls into believing into stupid things like _happily ever after_ and _love at first sight_. It's all tripe.

Instead he reads her fairytale books and not the watered down mainstream versions but the dark, original, twisted ones that he heard when they first were written.

Caroline's in tears by the time he's done with _The Little Mermaid_ and he tries to ignore that clenching in his heart as she sniffles and he wipes away her tears with a tissue from the box Rebekah always keeps ready there since Caroline's a bit of an emotional girl, isn't she?

She bloody _cries_ when she sees a stray cat digging in a garbage can.

"Why did Ariel have to die?" Caroline sobs out, eyes full of confusion and sorrow. "Why didn't she just tell the prince that she was the girl who saved him and they could've married and lived happily ever after?"

"Because the prince was a prick," He answers and it doesn't abate her crying. In fact, it makes it worse and he winces when she starts wailing. "Oh don't cry, sweetheart. It's okay."

"No, it's not okay!" She protests. "Ariel died!"

"Well, everybody dies eventually."

She looks up at him with her big watery blue eyes. "Will you die?"

He nods. "Someday,"

By a hunter, a werewolf or just the end of the fucking world but the latter he is trying to prevent, that's what he is doing there with this small, fragile little girl who looks heartbroken at just the _idea_ of him dying.

She cries out and her arms are around his neck, her wet cheek against his neck and he pats her back gingerly in shock. She mumbles something into his skin and he wouldn't have heard it if it wasn't for his super hearing. "I don't want you to die."

* * *

A year passes and it's Caroline's birthday again. She's getting too old for toys now but Rebekah still gets her a stuffed toy, a big pink teddy bear almost as big as Caroline and the blonde, now nine, hugs it to her like it's her new best friend.

Rebekah smiles fondly at her. "What are you going to name it?"

Caroline answers, "You pick."

Rebekah glances at Kol for a second, just a millisecond before she turns back to Caroline. "Nik."

* * *

Years pass quickly for mortals since they know their time has a limit and they have to cram everything they want and need to do in a short number of hours. They have so little time to do everything, wasting it all away on useless things until it just ends. Some die young, some die old, some die violently, some die peacefully but it's all the same in the end. They're all dead.

Kol prefers his meals fresh but ever since Caroline squeezed into the picture, he and Rebekah have to be more subtle about their feeding habits. So blood bags, lots and lots of blood bags from a supplier they threatened to torture and kill if he says anything. And he hates the stuff, his predatory instincts itching to kill weaker prey and taste the warm blood in his mouth.

But you can't have everything.

So blood bags and lots and lots of blood bags, his favorite being A+ especially when he warms it in the microwave and it isn't so bad. He just gets out his morning cup from the microwave and takes his first sip when Caroline bounds down the stairs.

He swears inwardly and tries to swallow it all as quickly as possible but some of it drips down his chin and he doesn't wipe it away fast enough because Caroline's looking at him with not fear or disgust but _fascination_. The taste of the blood has brought out his vampire face and he wills it to go away and back to normal.

Caroline still doesn't look scared though. She's ten now and old enough to finally notice the weird things that her caretakers do like the stash of blood in the cooler they always keep locked, the blue stone rings they never take off (she knows because she's tried to wear Bekah's one time and she got really mad) and the purple herb that Rebekah always mixes into her food and drinks.

Kol doesn't know what to do so he just stares at her and Caroline steps forward until she's only a foot from him. "I think it's time for the talk."

* * *

Rebekah had another talk with her just after her birthday. Kol and Rebekah had flipped a coin on who got to explain to Caroline the birds and the bees and Rebekah lost. Kol just hopes she didn't traumatize Caroline in any way since Rebekah isn't known for her subtlety. It seems to have worked out though because Caroline looks fine.

Of course, now is the time for the _other_ talk and he tries not to fidget as he sits down across from her on the living room, her on the couch, him on his favorite chair and begins his story.

He tells her everything, his life as a human, his parents, his siblings, Henrik's death, their turning into vampires, Nik killing their mother, traveling the world and experiencing different cultures for decades and decades until he got daggered by Nik, awoken by Gloria and then it all goes full circle back to Caroline.

Caroline blinks. "So I'm supposed to save the world somehow?"

"Well, I don't really know. Gloria was quite vague and-"

"How am I supposed to save the world? I'm just a girl. Heck, I just turned ten! I don't even have a bra yet and-"

Kol sighs. "Caroline, no one expects anything from you. _I'm_ going to save the world. You're just the key to it somehow."

"Key? As in like Dawn from _Buffy_?"

* * *

Caroline doesn't really understand the whole saving the word thing but she quickly accepts that her caretakers, her adopted siblings, are vampires and that they drink blood to survive, the same way she can survive on nothing but chocolate milk and they can't walk in sunlight without specific jewelry and that they've killed millions of people, sometimes not even for food.

Okay, most of the time, not even for food.

Caroline had bulked when Kol explained his time as Jack the Ripper and she seems morally conflicted about the entire thing but quickly just lets it go because _she loves them_ and the only thing that makes her sad is that they would live forever and like all humans, she will die eventually.

* * *

Kol remembers Elijah's brief stint in college when he studied psychology. And late nights tend to get tedious so Elijah would share what he learned and some of it Kol tuned out except for certain things like Freud and his kinky complexes.

Kol's an amateur in the matters of the mind but he knows enough to understand why Caroline is developing a crush on him. He is the only male in her life, one she spends a lot of time with and she looks up to him as a hero because every time there was a noise or thunder she'd run to _his_ room and not Rebekah's, knowing he'll keep her safe from anything.

The matters of the heart, Kol has avoided his whole life. There have been girls, many, beautiful girls but they just were just there to warm his bed and none have made him feel anything except primitive lust and maybe some affection if they're particularly good in bed. But _love_ them? No, Kol, has never been in love, he can safely say.

He's loved two women in his life and they were both related to him. The former got killed by his brother and the latter he lives with and drives him up the wall. He does understand platonic love but romantic love always seemed rather pointless and misery-seeking.

And Caroline is the third woman he's loved. Heck, she's not even a woman yet, she's a girl. And it'll stay platonic, no matter how she smiles and dreams about him because she always knew he'd protect her from anything, even from himself.

* * *

Caroline's thirteenth birthday is greeted by blood and he smells it all the way from his room as Caroline rushes out of hers and into Rebekah's, waking the other girl in blind panic. He tries to listen in to the conversation but is still too sleepy to care so he tries to go back to sleep.

But his brain won't shut up.

Caroline. Blood. Must help her.

He groans.

Oh man.

He gets up and goes out into the whole way and stops outside Rebekah's room, knocking impatiently as the two girls inside continue talking to each other in squeaky tones. The door opens a second later and Rebekah's head pops out. "What?"

"Is Caroline alright? I smelled blood-"

"It's the miracle of life, woman stuff, now go away."

She slams the door in his face.

* * *

It's kind of daunting to know that the girl who he saved from dying all the while ago is now technically a woman, a tall, blonde and pretty woman who could now have children, the ultimate gift of life.

It freaks him out and he keeps an extra close watch on her when she does anything because if anything bad happens to her, there would be blood and plenty of it. It will rain red by the time he's done.

He doesn't let her go out on dates, something both her and Rebekah find ridiculous. It's not that he doesn't trust her. It's just that he doesn't trust those disgusting, vile creeps with their sweaty, grabby hands, out to corrupt his Caroline.

Wait, _his Caroline_? His?

Since when is she his? Isn't she just the key to saving the world? Or another sister he had to take care of? Why is he getting possessive and calling her his?

 _Because she's mine,_ a petulant voice said in his head, _mine_.

* * *

He knows it's Caroline's time of the month, not just by the smell of blood he can't ignore but by her moods. Sometimes she gets angry at him for no reason. He'll just be standing there, minding his own business and she'll start screaming at him because he looked at her like she's _fat_.

What the hell?

He talks about this with Rebekah who just laughs and explains to him that it is natural, a girl thing. Then she scowls when he asks why she is hormonal too when they both know she couldn't have children.

* * *

At fifteen, Caroline starts to rebel like most teens do and she does this by sneaking out with a rich bastard from the Upper East Side who is just playing her to get under her skirt.

Kol tries to warn her against the jerk, stop her, _fucking ground_ _her_ when she refuses but she keeps on and knows his habits well enough to get away from the loft and meet up with the slimy prick and his grabby hands that like to wander everywhere as if he has more than two.

He brings her back every single time, her whining and glaring at him as he drags her away from the eight-handed wonder. This time he gets really pissed off when he sees Caroline pressed against the dirty alley wall, her mouth being slobbered by the freak and his hands going to forbidden areas that he should not have access to.

Kol doesn't even think twice and he rips the son of a bitch away from her and snaps his neck with a flick of his wrist.

Caroline lets out a scream and stares down at her now dead boyfriend's corpse, horrified at what Kol's done. Anger overcomes her shock very quickly though and she shoves him as hard as she can. "What is wrong with you? Why the fuck did you do that?"

"He was all over you like a fucking octopus!"

"So? He's my boyfriend!"

" _Was_ your boyfriend and now he's never going to touch you again."

"Because you killed him!" She shrieks, her face turning red. "Couldn't you have just compelled him to leave me alone?"

He scoffs. "Like that would've stopped you,"

She lets out an angry cry and shoves him again. "I hate you!"

He rolls his eyes as if to say _whatever_ and just grabs her and super speeds away before her loud shouts attract attention.

* * *

Caroline starts to complain about him a lot to Rebekah who tries to defend him but sometimes they gang up on him when they both think he's done them wrong when only he's trying to keep them from doing stupid things like fuck foul buffoons.

Is it wrong to try and keep them from acting like strumpets? If anything, he's doing them a favor! They just can't see he's acting like an overprotective father because he cares about them. If he doesn't care he'd just let them do what they wanted.

Rebekah understands a bit more than Caroline because the latter is still so young and fickle, she feels less protected and more suffocated by his actions. She screams at him a lot these days, says cruel things that even make him wince and it finally cumulates to her running away in the middle of the night with a note for him, _'You blood-sucking murdering fucker, just die and go to hell. I'm done with you and I'm never ever coming back so good riddance! –Caroline'_

' _P.S._ _ **I hate you**_ _.'_

* * *

Kol finds her not that far away. She's sneaked into Coney Island and is sitting at a bench, overseeing the Carousel. A few years ago, he watched her on one of the horses, giggling and waving at him as Rebekah took pictures. _"Kol!"_ She yelled when she got off and ran towards him.

What happened to that little girl?

The answer? _She grew up_ as all kids eventually do.

She doesn't look up when he takes the seat beside her on the bench, he sits close, his thigh brushing hers. He doesn't say anything and she doesn't either. It's only until she lets out a tired sigh that he finally breaks the quiet.

"I'm sorry. I realize that I may have been too constricting on you but Caroline," He says. "I just don't want you to get hurt. I promised you I'd never let anything bad happen to you and I'm going to make sure of that."

"I know," She finally looks up at him; blue eyes soft unlike the glares he'd been getting lately. "And I understand. But you can't lock me away from the world forever. I'm a person, not a doll."

He gives her a small smile and wraps his arm around her shoulder and pulls her to him for a one-sided hug. "Okay. You're right. I'll try to give you more breathing space."

She grins at him, all loveliness and sweetness now and he feels lighter, all the anger and resentment from her has weighed him down a hundred years and he instantly feels relief at the return of some of her sunshine.

Her smile drops a little and with insecurity in her eyes, she asks, as if afraid, "Why do you even care so much about me? Is it only because I'm some kind of plot device for saving the world?"

"No," He shakes his head. "Because you're Caroline."

_And you're mine._

* * *

Caroline's crush is back in full force.

It didn't bother him before because all she did was smile at him and cuddle with him on the couch when they watched something on the telly but now that she is older and has learned a thing or two from watching Rebekah all these years, she does other things. Like brush against him when she passes by him, look up from under her thick eyelashes and give him this heated look when he's talking to her and use any excuse to give him a kiss (never on the lips but it still does things to him).

Still, he tries to ignore it because it's weird. He practically raised her since she was six and now she is sixteen and in his time that was marrying age already but _come on_ , he is not going there. He is not touching her or responding to her _seduction_ of him, no matter how effective. He is not.

He comes home one day to find the loft in darkness. Rebekah called earlier to tell him she's off investigating leads for their mission of saving the world and he just spent time talking to a witch about the exact same thing and really, saving the world and being a hero is hard, tiring work since he doesn't really have much to go on.

Still, he persists.

But right now, he just wants to get to bed and sleep it all off. He doesn't bother to turn on the lights since his superior eyesight lets him see clearly to get to the hallways and into his room. He assumes Caroline is already asleep since it is late and it's a school night.

He doesn't expect her to be in his room, dozens of scented candles lighting up the room and there on his bed, wearing a revealing almost see-through black negligee was Caroline.

His jaw drops several centimeters to the ground, he's sure it's by his feet. And his eyes, they can't look away from the sight of Caroline in sheer black silk, her skin rosy, soft and perfect, her hair framing her face in loose blonde curls, her lips painted red and her eyes glimmering despite the shadows in the room.

God have mercy on his damned soul.

She smiles happily at him, albeit a bit nervous. "Kol, hi!" She pats the empty space in the bed beside her. "Why don't you join me?"

That snaps him out of his daze and he stares at her in horror and disbelief. "What are you doing?"

She bites her lip coyly. "What do you think?"

He inwardly groans.

Why did the deities up there have it out for him? Sure, he's killed, tortured and led a rather hedonistic lifestyle but he's not sick enough to go after underage girls. He still has some morals, few as they may be.

With purpose, he stalks towards the bed and stops right before the bed. Caroline looks up at him with hope and fear and insecurity and she has never looked more appealing to him and for a moment he thinks _fuck it_.

Why not? She wants him, he wants her, why not want each other? And maybe when they've sexed this all out, things will go back to normal.

But he knew they wouldn't. Things would never be normal again. Because now he has this image of her, so innocent and sinful at the same time, in his head, forever to haunt him at night while he lay awake in his cold bed.

He couldn't do this. Not to him, not to her. He wouldn't let her give up her _fucking virtue_ to him because she fancies herself in love with him. He isn't that much of a monster.

"Get out." He intones passionlessly, trying to keep his eyes cold.

Her blue eyes widen in shock and hurt as his rejection sinks in and he couldn't handle it. Oh God, he couldn't- He shouts, "Get out!"

She lets out a whimper and scrambles off the bed and runs out of the room, the door slamming loudly. He closes his eyes in frustration and shame and sits down on his bed, his head in his hands.

* * *

Things are definitely more awkward after that. Rebekah notices the next morning when Caroline refuses to go out of her room for breakfast. And Kol refuses to answer her worried questions, trying to disappear into his cereal.

Rebekah knocks on the door but Caroline doesn't answer so she goes in and talks to Caroline for what maybe an hour.

Rebekah finally emerges later while he's doing the dishes and he isn't expecting the punch she lands on his face. He's suddenly just on the floor, his jaw aching and he's staring up at his sister with shock. "Bekah, what the hell?"

"Listen here, Kol Mikaelson and listen well." Rebekah starts heatedly. "I know that you have your issues, everyone in this family does and for some reason you can't let yourself fall in love and be _fucking happy_ with someone and before that was okay. But now _it's not._

"Because Kol, you're going to lose _the best thing_ that's ever happened to you, you'll lose her cause she'll move on eventually and you'll be stuck living the rest of your immortality all alone!"

She throws up her hands in exasperation. "Is that what you want to be? All alone forever? Why do you keep insisting that you're this _unlovable monster_ when I know you _can_ love and you _do_ love her? Do you even see the way you look at her? The way I desperately wish someone would look at me?"

He gets to his feet wordlessly, unable to look her in the eye. "I'm trying to keep her safe."

"From yourself?" Rebekah growls. "Kol, you are an idiot, truly an idiot."

"We can't be together, Bekah!" He tried to reason with her. "We're on a mission to save the fucking world and-"

"Oh, fuck the world!" She shakes her head. "Why does it matter if you become a hero when you're miserable?"

He doesn't know how to respond to that so he just walks out of the kitchen, Rebekah's protests following him.

* * *

Caroline doesn't get out of her room for lunch and Rebekah lets it pass, though eyeing the doorway, as if waiting for her to come out any second now. Kol refuses to even glance at the doorway and just eats his food.

By dinner time and Caroline hasn't gotten out, Rebekah has had enough and jumps out of her chair, stalking towards Caroline's room and drags the blonde teen out, despite the girl's indignant protests.

"Bekah!"

"Shut up! I've had enough!" She pulls Caroline into the kitchen and forces her to sit down on her usual seat, across from Kol and they catch each other's eyes for a moment before looking away quickly. Rebekah growls. "You two are going to talk this out now and I mean _now_. I will be in the hallway in case you try to escape and if you do - _Kol_ , I will rip out your spine and use it as jump rope!"

Kol grimaces at the threat and watches Rebekah as she leaves the kitchen. He looks at Caroline and she's staring down at the table, biting her lips, looking so forlorn he would let Rebekah rip out his spine for doing this to her. How did everything get so fucked? How could he allow this to happen?

"I'm sorry." He says. "I'm sorry. I just…I shouldn't have shouted at you last night, I should've been more gentle and I'm sorry if I hurt you. I _never_ wanted to do that. I just…I don't know what to do anymore, okay? I don't know so I'm sorry."

Her eyes are watching him with something akin to an ache like it hurt her to even have to look at him. And her voice is soft and low as she speaks. "I'm just embarrassed. God, I'm _so stupid_. I shouldn't have tried to come on to you when I know you don't feel the same way. Oh, I'm so stupid-"

He cuts her off. "Stop it. You're not stupid."

"But I am!" She sighs. "I should've known you wouldn't love me back and-"

"Wait," His joints all locked as he stiffens in surprise. "What do you mean by 'love'?"

She blushes and chews on her bottom lips some more. "Well, I love you, you know. Isn't it obvious?"

He suddenly couldn't breathe anymore and he is sure he was dying from the dark spots in his vision. He doesn't even know how he ends up on the floor, Caroline hovering over him worriedly and trying to shake him awake. He groans as he looks up at her and asks, "You love me?"

She lets out a sigh of relief before she smacks him on the chest. "Yes, you idiot, I love you!"

He sits up, eyeing her like she has two heads. "But _why_?"

She smiles gently, _lovingly_ at him. "Because you're Kol,"

Then before she loses her nerve, she moves forward and kisses him. Her lips are soft and a little chapped but she is warm and sweet and it is perfect.

Doubt still lingers on his mind though but a bigger part of him that part that sounds oddly like Rebekah just says _Just roll with it, you fool_ so he kisses her back and lets everything go.

* * *

Three essential things you need for saving the world:

1) A car.

2) Sidekicks.

3) Back up plans.

Plan A is about to be launched.

* * *

**MYSTIC FALLS TRIBUNE NEWSPAPER HEADLINE:**

Seventeen year old Caroline Forbes was found unconscious outside the Mystic Falls Hospital after having been missing for eleven years ever since her parents' accident where they lost their lives. Authorities searched for the little girl and it was only now that she had finally appeared and with severe memory loss, having no memories of her time gone from her home.

Kol taps on the window of the Bennett home. Caroline smiles when she sees him, opening the window and inviting him into her room. The Bennett family took her in after the hospital gave her the all clear on her health, despite the 'memory loss' and gave her the spare room they have since she has no relatives that could take her in and the Forbes house has long been sold.

Bonnie Bennett had been excited to see her since they used to be friends as children but Caroline remembers very little of that life, her memories few and far in between. It feels like her life didn't start until she met Kol.

"How goes the town's newest celebrity?" Kol asks with a grin as she hugs him tightly, as if the last few days they've been apart have been years. "You're quite the commodity now, amnesia girl."

She grins up at him. "Hey, it was your alibi. I just went with it, no matter how fucking cliché."

"Hey, I'm saving the world here so screw clichés!"

"You're adorable." She giggles and pulls him down for a sound kiss, he responds eagerly and plunders her mouth with his taste and he moves so fast she is already on her back on the bed, him above her, peppering kisses on her neck. His hands are busy trying to undress her and she reaches up to kiss his jaw. "You're insatiable."

"Look who's talking, nymph." He quips and she laughs, pushing him off her until he's lying beside her. She cuddles up against him instantly, her head on his collar bone and he lets out a happy sigh. "So, first day of school tomorrow, you know what to do?"

She lets out a noise. "We already went through the plan so many times already-"

" _Caroline_."

She rolls her eyes but tonelessly recites, "Befriend the doppelganger, prevent the Lockwood brat from turning into a werewolf, help Bonnie learn that she's a witch and lure Damon Salvatore into the woods so you can beat him up with a baseball bat – um, how does the last one help in saving the world?"

"It just does." He smirks. "It's all part of Plan B."

She opens her mouth to ask but closes it again, realizing that whatever answer he would give would not illuminate her in any way because Kol's mind works in very mysterious and downright strange ways. "Whatever." She cuddles closer to him and starts to drift off to sleep. "Wake me up, okay? I have a very busy first day of school."

"You got it."

And so that is how Kol Mikaelson saved the cheerleader. Because the prophecy stated that he had a destiny to fulfill and he followed it and it was even better than he thought. He had Caroline and he was going to be a hero because he was going to save the world. Of course, that's a whole other story.


	4. higher than the blue in the sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'd like to see a role reversal kind of fic.. one where Caroline is the vampire and Kol is her all-human prey (maybe prey is the wrong word... because I don't actually want her to eat him.. lol). Maybe she turns him so that he can be with her?" -CoffeeFanatic87

** **

* * *

Kol is the black sheep of the family. Not even Nik who they found out a few years ago is Esther's bastard child with another man and it sort of explains now why Mikael always seemed to hate him.

Besides the fact that Mikael is a hard father to all his children, wanting them to succeed as he did with his life and be independent and be somebody in this world. Mikaelsons are known to be determined privileged jerks who always have to have their way and when they didn't, someone gets hurt.

 _Ruthless_ , as his best friend, Jeremy Gilbert called it when Kol explained to him about his family.

Rebekah and Kol are spoiled rotten and have no qualms destroying someone for the sake of amusement. They inherited their father's determination and their mother's persistence and they never gave up when they wanted something.

Yes, they are ruthless, cruel and shows no mercy when someone is in their way.

Elijah who is known for his moralistic disposition will willingly set people on fire if it lighted (excuse the pun) his cause and Finn, obedient and loyal to their mother, would kill for her if she asks him and not even feel guilty about it, even Nik who is not even a real Mikaelson uses people like pawns on a chess board.

But what set Kol apart from his siblings and made him the proverbial black sheep of the family is that he is apathetic to everything. He doesn't really give a fuck about anything really. Video games, drugs, booze and sex are just distractions, to occupy his mind with until he can go to class. And even when he's sitting there listening to teachers drone on, his mind is just wandering back to said distractions, going round and round in circles.

His siblings care about a lot of things, whether small or big. They are passionate and they give a damn about what they give importance to. So why is Kol such an anomaly? Why does he have no passion in him while his siblings are brimming from top to bottom with fire?

The answer?

He's lazy. Very lazy, so lazy to the point he'd rather not care about nothing than to let it consume him.

His family is the prime example for this. Rebekah with the boys who play with her heart, Finn with their mother's wants, Elijah with his advocacies to better the world, Nik with his art to touch the masses and his parents who are obsessed with making sure they and their children leave a mark in this world.

And what did Kol care about? Nothing.

And no one in his family could handle this truth so they push him into trying anything worthwhile or just something that doesn't kill his brain cells. But they all just end up disappointed when Kol walks away and they've failed again.

It angers Mikael the most because he wants all his children to go to Ivy League schools like he and former generations of Mikaelsons did. Elijah went to Yale, Finn to Princeton and Nik to Harvard – all graduating with honors.

Bekah, who was still in high school, is already preparing to enter Brown next year. Everyone expecting her to graduate valedictorian in her batch because she's the ultimate Queen Bee, ruling the school with an iron fist and at the same time ironing out her college application until it's perfect.

 _And Kol_? He barely graduated high school, skipping so many classes to smoke pot with the burn outs under the bleachers. He doesn't even have any 'fond' memories of his time there because he always high. He'd been fucking hangover during the SATs and no Ivy League school wanted to accept a crack head with no ambitions besides playing Halo.

The only real reason he's accepted into the community college is because his mom pulled some strings. Mikael had been so angry with his SATs scores that he threatened to disown him but Esther must've calmed him down because the next day, he scheduled an interview for him with the Dean of the college.

He doesn't remember the interview either. He was probably high at the time.

* * *

Jeremy is his best friend and only friend if he's to be honest. The boy lost his entire family, his parents and sister, in a tragic accident just before his freshman year of college. That's how they met, smoking rolls under the bleachers and sharing philosophical ideas only someone high would understand. Jeremy had been going down a downward spiral of teenagers whose deaths were broadcasted on TV and glamorized for media when he met his now girlfriend, Anna.

And then like a romance novel cliché, she changed him for the better and now they're so happy, Kol wants to brush his teeth every time he's near them.

But he does like Anna. She's a spitfire and kind of hot (but he'd never admit that to Jeremy) and she didn't dare try to preach to Kol about getting clean and focusing on his future. She's laidback and cool and gets his sense of humor, stopping Jeremy when he starts to get patronizing because he thinks Kol should let go of his 'phase' like he did.

Kol doesn't know whether he should tell Jeremy it wasn't a phase.

He's waiting at the bar, swallowing down some shots when Anna enters through the door and looks panicked as she starts looking around for something or someone. She looks like she's about to cry when she spots him, practically running to get to him. "Have you seen or heard from Jeremy?"

He blinks. "No."

She starts hyperventilating and talking to herself. "Calm down. He's probably just in the library, studying and his phone died, that's why he's not answering and… and…"

She looks back at Kol and starts babbling. "Was he supposed to meet you here? When was the last time he called? I've been trying to contact him for hours and he's not picking up, I called his aunt and she says he didn't go home. I called his other friends and they know nothing. Oh God, Kol, what if something bad happened to him? Oh my God, that can't happen! Oh God, Oh God, Oh God-"

He shut her up with his hand on her mouth. "Calm down. I'm sure he's fine. There's probably an explanation for everything. You know, Jer, he's not one to make you worry."

He drops his hand and she lets out a breath. "You're right. He's probably planning a surprise for tomorrow. It's anniversary, you know?"

He didn't or maybe he did, he's not good with dates.

"And he's probably planning something sweet and unexpected because he likes making me happy." She smiled though it looked a bit manic and he slowly started to back away. "I'm gonna go check his dorm again, maybe he went out for a walk and now he's back!"

And then she was off.

"Yeah, you do that." Kol said to thin air before shaking his head and going back to his drink.

Jeremy never showed and an hour later, Anna called again. Jeremy was still missing.

* * *

He stumbles out the bar, minutes before last call and he's swaying but not as badly as some days where usually the bartender calls one of his siblings and it's usually Finn or Nik who come to collect him.

Finn doesn't say anything to him as he drives him to his dorm, helping him up the stairs and unto his bed and making sure there was water and aspirin nearby when he woke up. Which was better than Nik's nagging about his irresponsibility and instead of his bed, he ended up on the couch with the curtains parted so he woke up with sun in his eyes, making the hangover worse.

He isn't that drunk though but knows better than to try driving so he leaves his car at the parking lot and wobbles the way to his dorm. He's near his dorms when he smells a pungent rusty smell like melted copper pennies and acid mixed together and hears sobbing, loud wailing more like it.

A part of him tells him _Back away, fucker_ and another part goes _Hm, I wonder what that is?_

Guess which part he listens to.

The alcohol in his system makes him brave and he follows the direction of the smell and noise until he knows he's near enough and the smell is overwhelming his nostrils. What he saw made him stop and balk.

There, behind the row of small trees was a girl, a teenage girl, probably Rebekah's age, crouched on the ground and sobbing into her palms. She's covered in blood, all in her messy blonde hair, her mouth, her neck and her clothes. And there's a bloodied corpse by her.

Horror really sets in when he recognizes the shirt the corpse has on. It has _How Black Is Your Sabbath_ printed on and he can make it out despite the blood. He'd given that shirt to Jeremy three years ago.

He's shocked dumb and he stands there, not moving, for what seems an eternity before the girl looks up, all bloody and still beautiful ever with running mascara giving her panda eyes and a bloody mouth, _Jeremy's blood_ , his best friend's blood.

She finally notices him and looks up with watery eyes, agony and regret in them and she instantly sobs out. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to! I lost control….he was trying to help me- I was hungry and I panicked –and Oh my God, I'm so, so sorry!"

Maybe this is a dream, a nightmare and in the morning he'll get a call from Jeremy, who isn't dead, telling him about his anniversary surprise for Anna and Kol will roll his eyes at the sappiness but listen anyway.

But that would never happen.

Because oh God, Jeremy's dead,

And cold clarity sets into his befuddled brain when he realizes, this girl, this…this creature, whatever she is, might just kill him as well if she decides he's worth eating too and then there would be two bodies to be found in the morning.

He turns tail and runs.

She's fast, very fast, too fast because he's yards away before she's in front of him, stopping him from going anywhere with tiny, blood-splattered hands that are so strong, unnaturally strong.

"What the _fuck_ are you?"

He continues to struggle and she lets out a growl when he tugs on her hair, distracting her enough so he can run again. But shit, she runs him down like a fox catches a rabbit and he's face aches from colliding on the ground and he can taste blood and dirt on his lips.

"Calm down!" The girl (monster) shouts. "I'm not going to hurt you!"

He struggles underneath her, she's light but her hands are on his spine, strong and he feels that she could break the bones on his back if she tries.

"Of for fuck's sakes!" She turns him over and he's on his back, staring into eyes of ice blue and suddenly his brain melts and he relaxes completely.

He feels like he's on a cloud, higher than any drug has ever brought him and he wants to stay in this mind-numbing bliss forever.

Her words are slow as she commands him. "You will do exactly as I say."

He nods, agreeing completely because why not? She's right, she's always right.

"You won't tell anyone about what you saw, right? You didn't see anything. It never happened, right?"

He nods again.

She smiles in relief. "Good. Now, do you live nearby?"

* * *

He takes her to his dorm and he doesn't have a roommate and everyone's asleep in their beds so no one would see him bringing a girl who looked like an extra in a horror movie into his dorm. He lies down on the couch, not knowing what to do as the girl cleans herself up in his bathroom.

She emerges a while later, her hair wet, her face clean of blood and the smeared make up all gone. She's quite fetching really, all blue baby doll eyes, fair skin and rosy cheeks. She looks innocent, harmless. And yet, she killed Jeremy right? Wasn't she just a monster with a deceitful face?

He frowns to himself as he fights with that calm seductive voice in his head, telling him otherwise. _But she didn't mean to. It's not her fault. Not her fault. Not. Her. Fault._

And it was right, wasn't it?

_It wasn't her fault._

She's not wearing her jacket anymore but her black blouse is still bloody and her jeans are ripped so he gets up and digs through his drawer for a shirt and some clean boxers. He hands them to her and she smiles shyly at him in gratitude.

He nearly balks when she takes her clothes off, stripping down to her lace bra and panties and he can see so much of that perfect, fair skin. Like porcelain and he wants to touch and feel if she's cold or warm and see if there are any imperfections.

Then just as quickly his glimpse of her is over as she puts on his clothes and smiles hesitantly up at him like she just didn't strip in front of him without a care in the world. "I'm rather tired. Can I stay here tonight?"

He immediately nods. ":Of course. Sure."

She smiles again, more brightly and she goes to the bed and crawls under the sheets. He moves to go get a blanket and pillow for the couch but she asks, "Aren't you coming?"

He pauses and then stares at her.

She smiles invitingly and coaxes him with a tilt of her head. "There's enough room."

Not really, it was a single bed and it barely fit him, let alone the two of them but he complies and crawls in with her. She drapes herself over him like he's a human plush toy and sighs into his shirt, rubbing her cheek into the cotton before drifting off to sleep.

He rests his head on her crown and then asks one dangerous thought, _what am I doing?_

And then he follows her into oblivion.

* * *

He's woken up by Rebekah's voice as she enters his dorm.

"Kol! You're late for the brunch Dad is hosting today! I _cannot_ believe you're sleeping in again! What the hell have you been – _Oh_ "

He opens an eye and squints up at Rebekah who's at the foot of the bed, staring down at him with a disapproving look. He follows her to where her gaze is directed and looks down to see the girl from last night, wrapped in his arms and she looked quite content in her sleep. How she slept through Bekah's shrieking was rather interesting though.

He looks up at Rebekah who gave him a look and down at the girl again before he jumps out of bed, causing the girl to awaken from his sudden movements. With wide eyes he looks back and forth between his sister and strange girl on the bed, realization dawning with how it looked like earlier.

"I-It isn't what it looks like!" He stammers in protest.

Rebekah rolls her eyes and starts walking towards the door. "Whatever. I'll be ready in my car, be down at fifteen and take the tramp with you if you want. It's not like you can disappoint our parents anymore anyway."

He bows his head and then looks back at the girl on his bed, her blue eyes wide and he tried to grin but it came out more of grimace. "You want brunch?"

* * *

The annual brunch hosted by Mikael is the social event for anyone who's anyone in town, mostly Founding families though and the Mikaelsons being the earliest settlers in the area were regarded very highly and not just that, but they are rich and influential and nobody forgets it.

Nobody forgets the black sheep of the family either, always such an embarrassment to them when he has to appear in social events where people would whisper about him behind his back and always comparing him to his siblings who are better at everything.

This time though, they are more curious about the pretty blonde he has on his arm. They've never seen her around town before so she must be new, definitely not from the Founding families so she really is a commodity among them. Just who is the girl?

Kol sighs to himself as he notices the numerous curious stares people are giving him and his 'date'. She looks nervous with all the attention and he quickly ushers her towards an empty table where they aren't forced to talk to anyone.

His mom stops him before they can reach the table though. Greeting him with a "Darling!" before peppering him kisses on his cheeks and he winces and tries to wipe her lipstick away as she starts to comment on his messy hair and tries to fix it.

Rebekah really did mean just fifteen minutes and that's barely enough to wash his face, brush his teeth, put on a suit and dress shoes and he's dragging the blonde girl out of the door before he realizes she's still clad in his faded Ramones t-shirt and boxers.

They're already downstairs and a door away from the parking lot where Rebekah honks in her car for them to hurry up and thankfully Rebekah had some spare clothes and shoes that were appropriate for the brunch so Caroline changed in the back of the car, Kol keeping his eyes resolutely forward in the passenger seat.

Caroline barely combed her hair when they arrived at the Mikaelson mansion. She looked a little disheveled, hair slightly out of control with no product or styling in it, no makeup, no perfume, no jewelry but she still managed to look stunning, radiant in her simplicity.

Esther finally notices Caroline and eyes her up in down, inspecting her. "And you must be…?"

Kol has never brought home a girl before, much less to any affair where they were scrutinized. Kol prefers to be dateless than to go to all the trouble so him bringing a date with him now after so many years must be making his mom's mind start calculating about the girl on all her details and if she is 'worthy' enough for her son.

Kol opens his mouth to introduce his companion but suddenly remembers he doesn't know her name, much less anything else except the fact she feeds on human blood.

"Caroline Forbes!" The blonde girl shakes his mom's hand and smiles up at her charmingly, disarmingly and Esther melts like butter in an El Nino.

"Forbes? Are you related to the town's Forbes by any chance?"

"Distantly," Caroline answered. "I'm here in town visiting them actually."

The idle chit-chat continues and by the time they're done, Esther is sold. She shoots her son an approving look as she goes away to mingle with her peers.

Kol can only stare at Caroline in awe. She somehow managed to gain his mother's approval at first meeting which was something because Esther Mikaelson is not so easily taken with anyone. She was tough cookies and chose who or who should not be in her life. So for her to be taken with some mysterious blonde he just brought along is rather impressive.

He sits down beside her at their table and gives her a smile.

* * *

After brunch, which went on for so long, it's almost dark, they went back to his dorm and Kol collapsed on the couch as Caroline stood by the doorway, leaning on the door and looking forlorn. He looks up from the couch and narrows his eyes at her as his brain tried to figure her out.

"Can I ask you something?"

She nods and slides off the door, going to the couch and pushing him until he's sitting up and there's room for her to sit down. She slips off Rebekah's flesh-colored heels and he's distracted by creamy soft legs.

"What's your question?" She asks and he wakes from his stupor.

"Um, yeah." He clears his throat. "What are you?"

She responds instantly, no hesitance. "I'm a vampire."

He blinks.

"As in _Twilight_?"

She scoffs. " _No_ , like Anne Rice and Bram Stoker, not those glittering faeries Meyer likes to pass off as vampires."

"But you just walked into the sunlight earlier."

She waved her right hand on his face. "I have a special ring."

"Do you transform into a bat?"

She laughs. "No."

"Holy water? Crucifixes?"

"Just the same effect they have on you."

He contemplates his last question before continuing. "And blood?"

Her smile drops and her eyes close like fluttering butterfly wings. "That part's true but I swear I'm not a killer! Yesterday rarely happens, I'm usually in control and I usually have a stash of blood bags from suppliers but he was taking too long and I was so hungry and he- he…" She lets out a shuddering breath and closes her eyes. "I don't want to hurt anyone. I've been trying to be good and I just keep losing it."

She looks down at her hands, the ends still slightly pinkish from the blood she wasn't able to get out and he finds no bile rising in his throat, no disgust, no anger, just pity. And he takes her hand in his and squeezes till her eyes open and she's looking at him like he's someone special, someone good.

And he likes that.

* * *

They crawl into bed that night again and they don't say anything, just listening to the soft rhythm of breaths, her ear just above his heartbeat and he's wrapped warm in a cocoon of soft, beautiful girl and he doesn't think he wants to get out.

She looks up at him at the same time he looks down at her and their eyes lock, brown with blue and he's lost, drowning because he's holding his breath, afraid to even breath cause he might ruin the moment.

She tilts her head up invitingly and he reaches down, his lips are hesitant on hers which was different with him because usually sex like drugs and booze is a haze, lots of movement just to climax and doze off with the euphoria.

Like most things, it's a distraction but with this girl he's just met. This mysterious charming girl, he wants to take his time and so he lets her be on top, her lips gaining more confidence as the kiss deepens and lengthens. She straddles him with her slim thighs and his hands slide up them and into his short, another one she borrowed and he pulls it up and up until she can pull it over her head.

Her lips are back on his and she worn nothing underneath so he can feel all the perfect porcelain skin he's been wanting to touch ever since last night and he explores and takes and gives until she's literally ripping his clothes off, the material giving away to her inhuman strength.

She giggles as she looks down at him, biting her lips and her eyes seductive as she guides his length inside of her. And then he can't think anymore as she's bouncing on top of him, seeking her pleasure along with his own.

And this may have gone for seven minutes, maybe even seven years but all he knows is that wow, this was brilliant and sublime and he will never forget the way she cried out when she reached that peak, forcing him to take his as well.

They lay panting after it's done. Their skin sticky with sweat and she hums a song into his ear, her fingers in his dark hair before he drifts to sleep.

* * *

She wakes him up at dawn, her hands caressing and firm at the same time. And he opens his eyes drowsily as she smiles down at him with affection, fingers going through his hair and lips placing a chaste kiss on his chapped lips and she pulls away before he can respond.

She looks him in the eye, all blue, blue eyes and her voice has that familiar commanding tone. "You're free."

He closes his eyes for a second, as his head clears, that seductive, calm voice disappearing from his mind and replaced by human clarity. Thoughts and emotions come forth, reminding him of what he's being doing with who he's doing it with and bile rises in his throat.

 _Monster, monster, monster!_ He shouts in his head but his mouth refuses to open, his jaw clenched. And he wants to hurt this beautiful monster for taking away his will and forcing him to not care what she was. And he usually did not care about anything but now he does. _He cares_.

And he opens his eyes, ready to tell her off for playing with his head but she's already gone.

* * *

Anna comes into his room at noon, a complete mess as she sobs into his shirt.

"Jeremy's dead…" She repeats over and over.

And he clenches every muscle in his body that aches with anger, hate and betrayal.

He wants revenge.

* * *

A stake comes into his mail slot a few days later with a note, short and simple in flowery cursive handwriting.

_Come and find me._


	5. kerosene and desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Caroline is a vampire hunter, Kol is an original vampire." -butterflymm19

** **

* * *

She smells like oranges, sandalwood and sweat.

Kol idly ponders this as he watches the female hunter fight with his vampire minions. She's dressed in a loose mossy green jacket, grey singlet, dark jeans and combat boots – not really that appealing to his tastes but there's this certain _vibrancy_ to her with the way she shot wooden bullets at his minions, shoved stakes into their chests and sprayed them with vervain.

She's fearless, ruthless and merciless as she killed without regret or even taking a breath. It's rather impressive since it's six against one but she holds her own, already eliminating half. A vampire grabs her from behind and she elbows him in the gut, backhanding him in the face before turning around and roundhouse kicking him to the ground, then she stakes him. Then she throws a vervain grenade to the remaining two vampires immobilizing them enough for her to stake them and then it's all over.

That has to be some kind of record and he glances at his watch to check: _fifteen minutes_. That has to be the fastest kill he's ever witnessed, the girl had talent and she only looks to be a teenager, barely eighteen even but there was a cold frigidness to her eyes as she stares up at him from on top of the rooftop and beckons him with a slim finger.

He hasn't met a girl before, a _human_ girl albeit a hunter who could dare to challenge him, an Original vampire, one of the oldest in the world, one of the most feared just below Nik who was known to witches as the ultimate abomination against nature, hybrid that he was.

He feels something stirring inside him as he glares down at the pretty blonde hunter. Her blue eyes gleaming almost translucent in the moonlight, cocky smirk on her pouty lips as she tightened her now sweaty ponytail. He wants to kill her but at the same time he doesn't because he's _intrigued_. And very few things interest him anymore after a thousand years of living.

He continues to stare at the insolent little hunter before she grabs her shotgun of the floor and aims It up at him, it's too high up to reach but he understands this was all bravado. "You coming down, Kol-pie?"

What did she just call him?

She grins and puts her gun done to her side, eyes gleaming mockingly as he _balks_ at her. "Come now, Kolicious, I don't have all night!"

He snaps out of her shock and in a second he's gone from the rooftop and down at the ground, behind her, so close he can smell her intoxicating scent even more to a point he wants to know if she tastes as she smells. Ugh, snap out of it, man.

She turns around slowly and looks up at him, eyes narrowed but doesn't take a step back. Her hand creeps to the inside of her jacket where there are more stakes but he just rolls his eyes and grabs her wrist, his other one taking the shotgun and throwing it many feet away. Then he rips off her jacket until it's in slivers, stakes, wooden bullets, a handheld gun and a _fucking dagger_ (where did she get that?) fall to the ground and he turns her around, her back pressed closely to his and his assaulted by how warm she is.

Her breath hitches when he sniffs her neck, wanting to taste her sweat and bite into the porcelain flesh and feast on her rich, red blood. His fangs lengthen and he tries to dig his teeth into the fleshy column before a knife is shoved into his gut and he lets her go, grunting as he takes out the fucking knife she had hidden in her boot.

"That wasn't nice." He growls as he drops the knife to the ground.

"What do you think this is my first day?" She quips before she lunges at him, landing a few blows on his face and torso and _fuck!_ even his crotch before he finally has enough and disables her by grabbing her wrist and crushing the bone in muscle with one squeeze.

She yelps as she falls to the ground, cradling her wrist, eyes watering and he wants to kick her in the gut. Stupid bitch. Instead he grabs her by the leg, dragging her towards him and he crouches down until he can see all the bruises and cuts on her skin.

She smells divine, that unique scent of oranges and sandalwood makes him want to bottle it up forever and breath it in like a fine perfume.

"You know, kid, you've got guts." He said. "Not many people are brave enough to go against an Original vampire, let alone me. You're just lucky it's not Nik or Bekah, they'd really make you suffer for even being stupid enough to try."

She glares at him through wet lashes and shudders and frowns when his fingers tuck the shorter loose strands of blonde hair behind her ear then caress her jaw before finally tugging on her injured wrist making her whimper in pain. He inspects what he's done for a minute, poking it even and making her cry out before he tsks.

"That will take weeks to heal the human way since you hunters are so against vampire blood. Poor you." He shakes his head in faux-sympathy, making her huff and he smirks when she tries to stand up.

Ah, hunters, always are fighting till the bitter end.

His hand goes to her knee and her eyes widen before the bone snaps with a pop and she gasps, sobbing when the white hot heat takes over. He watches her writhe on the dirt for a minute, cocking his head to the side as he observed her pain. He remembers the words he's been called over the centuries by supernatural being sand humans alike – _cruel, heartless, sadist, demon,_ _ **monster**_. All labels anyway, just on the surface of touching just how dark and twisted he really was.

Nik and Rebekah maybe spiteful and vindictive but he's the one that made hundreds of witches and vampires bow to the knee when he and his siblings started their takeover of North America, he took New Orleans first since it's his favorite town while the others took on the bigger cities like L.A., New York, Washington, Chicago – it a few years but now the Northern Kingdom was theirs to rule. Soon, they'd take on the rest of the world and that was just the start, the start of a new empire, one ruled by the most vicious and relentless predators the world has ever seen.

Hunters started their rebellion, of course. Groups of guerilla troops kept cutting down their infinitely larger numbers by day and night, blood always being spilled, vampire and hunter alike, some old and some young or even younger than the hunter on the ground.

"What's your name?" He asks but she's panting from the agony of her broken bones and just keeps her eyes close, tear tracks on her pale cheeks.

He sighs before tugging off the dog tags on her neck until the chain broke and read the inscription: _C. Forbes._

Forbes?

"Wait, are you Bill Forbes' daughter?"

Her jaw is clenched trying not to scream from the pain but nods quickly.

Oh, so she wasn't just any newbie hunter, trying to take on the big baddies. She was the daughter of the leader of the hunters, an ultimate haul really if he decides to play with this new information with great care. Bill Forbes has been a thorn on their side for a while now, they were able to eliminate his right hand man, Alaric Saltzman a month ago but it still hasn't stopped the rebels from fighting on. Humans were always going on no matter how hopeless it was.

It was time to snuff out that bloody light in their spirits and let them know who was boss around here.

He grins down at the sobbing girl before biting into his wrist. Her eyes widen in realization and misery before he forces her to swallow his blood, shaking her head and trying to push him away but he's relentless and only pulls away when he sure she's had enough. She tries to spit out the blood but it's too late, her lips bloody as he looks down at her and whispers,

"Sweetheart, give your dad a message for me – _Checkmate_."

He snaps her neck.


	6. and my blood is all i see

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The world was on fire and no one could save me but you." -allie

** **

* * *

Caroline gasps as she awakens, sitting up as _sweet, glorious air_ finally enters her laughs. She feels cold all over and her heart is barely beating into her chest, faint and slow but still there. She blinks and winces as her eyesight is assaulted by sunlight, so fucking bright and noise –cars, people, fucking noise– assaults her ears. Then there's the scent of aftershaves, perfumes, dirt, gravel, gas, smoke, sex and so many others she can't distinguish and for a moment she's just a bundle of sensation as she's overcome by all the sensations.

"Easy there, sweetheart." An unfamiliar voice greets her, cutting into the hellish symphony of sounds.

And she realizes why the hospital bed feels slicker, it's because it's the backseat of a car, leather seats that slide against her clammy skin and she's wondering _what the fuck_ before dark eyes of a strange boy greet her from the rearview mirror.

"Just let me go," She whines in misery as the boy –Kol, he says his name is– drags her into a posh hotel.

The hotel clerk sees her, hair messy and dressed in a hospital gown, her feet bare with Kol's arm around her and looks alarmed.

Kol stops in front of the man and stares him down for a moment before the hotel clerk relaxes and hands over a key to him.

 _Compulsion_. She slowly remembers from the times Damon had done that to her, his blue eyes would suddenly soften, his pupils dilated and suddenly her thought would melt and she's a puppet to his ministrations again.

Fucking hell.

Kol drags her to the elevator and she feels nausea in her belly and her skin feels on fire, everything fucking burns and when will the pain stop?

 _Transitioning_ was what Kol called it. She was transitioning into a vampire and only a few memories of her time with crazy vampire Damon resurface and she just remembers blood and sharp teeth and monstrous eyes.

She groans when her insides give a angry lurch again as if protesting to the changes. Everything about her feels sensitive, every sensation heightened and she wonders for a minute _why the fuck does so many people want to be vampires?_ Because goddamn it, this _hurts_ and she just wants to _fucking die_.

They exit the elevator and her knees give out just when they reach their door. Kol doesn't even blink and picks her up with one arm, holding her to his side like she weighed nothing and opens the door with his free hand. He dumps her on the bed, not rough but not gentle either and she miserably crawls into a ball and sobs as the fucking tremors continue.

_When will this stop?_

_Soon, sweetheart._

He's sitting on the bed beside her now, pressing a wet towel on her forehead, her cheeks, her mouth, down to her neck before repeating. The cold relaxes her overly feverish skin and she closes her eyes as consciousness slips away from her.

She wakes at dark but her vision is even better than before and she can see every miniscule detail in the room despite the lack of lighting from the crack on the wall beside the replica Goya painting to the tiny stars outside she can see from the window.

Kol is lying beside her, eyes closed but she knew he wasn't asleep from his breathing. He opens his eyes when she looks up at him in wonder, her blue eyes wide when he smirks down and his fingers skim over her full lips.

"You're almost done," He says. "And this is the best part."

She only blinks as he moves so fast he's on top of her and she giggles for no reason and everything feels _wonderful, amazing and awesome_ and she can't stop laughing.

Kol raises an eyebrow, his lips quirking at her like she's something fascinating and then she's enraptured, taken over by the sheer beauty of this vampire boy.

He's all dark and light coloring, he's cream and onyx and his lips look so soft, his eyes so dark and warm and she wants to touch him. Her fingers tangle into his soft, soft hair and he sighs and closes his eyes, purring lightly like a kitten.

She giggles again and he opens his dark eyes again, looking down at her like she's really amusing. "This stage is all about sensation, everything is heightened."

His lips kiss her neck lightly like butterfly wings but she feels it all the way to her core and she gasps, her hands going to his back, pressing him tighter into her and she's tugging on his sweater, wanting to feel his skin against hers.

"Sex at this stage is absolutely _fantastic_ ,"

His lips make a trailer from her collarbone then up to her neck and towards her ear, nipping lightly and she whimpers. "Please."

He smirks in triumph against her skin and he's ripping her hospital gown into tiny slivers, tossing them away like confetti and she arches against his hands as one cups her breast, her nipples already pebbling, the other slips under her panties to tease her core. He strokes once, twice and _oh!_

She giggles as she's wrecked with thunderous tremors and Kol chuckles against her skin. He rests his forehead against hers and all she can see is chocolate brown. "Just the first of many, sweetheart," Then his lips stifle her giggles.

She awakes at dawn, alone in her bed. Not that she's surprised or anything but she does look around for any sign of the vampire boy. She expects to be sore after night they spent exhausting and exploring every sensation she was sure she was going to lose her mind before it was all over but there's nothing.

_Hmm, odd._

She turns her head when Kol enters, a bellboy following behind with a dazed look in the young man's eyes and Kol grins at her as he approaches, leaning down to peck her lightly before motioning for the bellboy to come over.

The bellboy sits down beside Caroline on the bed and Kol without warning bites into the boy's neck, leaving his lips bloody and he grins back at Caroline. "Have a taste, sweetheart."

She doesn't think twice before she's biting into the mortal boy's neck with tiny kitten teeth too small to really do much damage but the wound Kol made makes feeding easier and she's swallowing the blood until the body in her hands goes limp and falls down to the rug with a soft thud.

She licks her lips to get more of the taste, even as a small part of her sanity starts to creep in and say _Caroline, stop._

And Kol quirks his head to the side as if able to read her thoughts.

_Caroline, stop, you're not a monster._

_But you are._

She blinks up at him and grins, face back to that onyx and cream perfection but mouth still bloody and red. "You can read my mind?"

He shrugs as if that's an answer and pushes her down lightly, climbing on top of her but he doesn't kiss her, eyes just playfully studying her like he's a cat and she's the mouse he's captured and is just playing with at the moment. Anytime now though he's going to eat her, anytime now.

_Caroline, stop, you're not a monster._

"Oh but you are," He smirks. "Or at least, you will be."


	7. the one with the prettiest of views

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are you in touch with all of your darkest fantasies? Have you created a life for yourself where you can experience them? I have. I am fucking crazy. But I am free." -redscarbaby
> 
> Can't claim any credit for some of Kol's revelations in this story, I shamelessly stole them from Tyrion's in GoT.

****   


* * *

There isn't really a step-by-step guide for vampire teen girls on the run. And if there is any of such thing made she can really use one right now.

Panicking, scared and heartbroken over the loss of the love of her life, Caroline is barely able to grab some clothes and knick knacks she can't bear to leave without.

Her mom hands her all the money she has stored around the house with her which is barely even three hundred dollars but what the hell, it's all she has and Caroline exchanges a tearful goodbye with her mom before she's driving away in her car and is out of Mystic Falls within half an hour.

She constantly looks back behind her to see if anyone is following, not turning the radio on in since she needs her superior hearing for any danger that's just lurking, ready to strike. She reaches the next town and the next and just keeps driving on until she's running low on gas. She stops at the nearest gas station and while her car's being filled up, she goes inside the convenience store, buys some hair dye and junk food and then she's back in her car and driving off into the night again.

* * *

Caroline arrives in Washington and the first thing she does is sell her car. She's barely had any sleep, her eyes blood shot and she's barely had any blood in two days but she knows better than to disregard her mom's advice on how to be inconspicuous so she sucks it up and replaces her car, the one her dad bought her for her seventeenth birthday, with a second hand Volkswagen that looks twice as old as her. It's pale yellow but she loves it instantly.

She has lunch in a diner, keeping her head low and wearing a hoodie to hide her hair and face before she's on the road again. She stops at Baltimore for gas, spends the night at a motel where she dies her hair blood red and then she's in New York, the city that never sleeps.

* * *

She goes to the address her mom wrote down for her and meets a Hispanic fellow who asks for her the details he needs for her fake I.D. and papers, then he takes her picture against the crème white wall and then in an hour, she's officially a different person. She pays him the money required then compels every single person that saw her to forget about her.

She's barely out the shady building when her fangs start to lengthen without her consent when her abdomen lurches in protest, in hunger. She practically jumps into her new (old) car and grabs one of the blood bags in the glove box. An empty blood bag is in her hands within a minute and she closes her eyes, trying to control herself. She's still hungry but damn it, she only has five left.

* * *

She spends two days at a motel in downtown Manhattan before she begins looking for an apartment to stay in. She has to take a job and yeah, she could just compel the landlord but she's the daughter of a Sheriff and a Forbes, it wouldn't be right and she can almost feel her dad's disapproving glare from wherever afterlife he's in.

She finds one in the lower West Side and it's small, just one bedroom and a shoebox bathroom and it's a far cry from that beautiful home she grew up in and although cold at times, is still hers. This feels like a downgrade but God, she's so exhausted she just drops her meager belongings on the floor and collapses on the mattress.

She's always been a bit of a snob, everyone had always said so. And she always did look down at menial labor but even if her I.D. said she was twenty-two, she didn't look a day over seventeen thanks to vampirism and the only people who would hire her were the coffee shop a few blocks from her flat or a couple of guys with a camera and leather outfits with a dark specific fetish.

Guess what she chooses.

Yeah, barista is not one of the jobs she and her parents considered for her to take but hell, she didn't even have time to graduate high school thanks to the supernatural phenomenon in her hometown so lattes and pastries it is.

It's been two months since she's settled into her new 'home', though 'home' feels a bit of an exaggeration for her new surroundings. 'Home' is Mystic Falls, her mom, Elena, Bonnie, Matt, Stefan, and…and Tyler. 'Home' is where she feels like she can be herself and not have to look over her shoulder every time she hears a noise when going home from work. 'Home' is not a crowded city of strangers whose names she doesn't know because she didn't go to school with them her whole life.

'Home' isn't this and she misses it every day.

Still, she has to move on. Forbes are survivors, leaders and they are strong. She won't let this break her and maybe someday, she can go back to her home. Maybe in a few years, a decade, a century – when everyone she knows will be dust and no one will even remember her name.

* * *

She's making an iced latte when she feels an electric charge, power dark as time alerts her survival instincts and she's bearing blunt teeth and turning towards the door to the intruder before she knows it.

There in all his Original fucking glory is Kol Mikaelson, Klaus' brother, the craziest Original brother maybe even more than his hybrid brother and oh God, he sees her and smirks as he realizes who she is.

She hands the lady her ice latte before she tries to look busy, hearing Kol's footsteps approach the counter as she looks anywhere but his direction. She has her back turned and is wiping the shiny clean black counter when her co-worker, Erin, whispers to her, gushing. "Cute guy at twelve o'clock."

Caroline tries to play cool, showing panic will show that she's afraid and that she even knows who the 'cute guy' is. "Really? Who?"

"That guy who just walked in. You know the one who's coming over here." Erin answers, nudging her with her shoulder. "You mind if I take this one?"

Caroline gestures carelessly but is secretly rejoicing. "Please."

Erin rushes to the counter and Kol's British lit confirms to her even more that it's him. How could she forget that voice? It's like one of those posh accents straight from _Downtown Abbey_. And he was alive during that time so it just makes it more authentic.

She needs an escape plan now. Her apartment was just four blocks from here, she can reach it in minutes at full vampire speed, collect her things, get in her car and be in Boston by the next day.

Her heart beating rapidly in her chest, she tries to keep her appearance composed and glides out from the counter, heading to where their manager. Cynthia is talking on the phone with someone. Cynthia gives her a smile when she approaches and nods when Caroline gives the time out gesture, signaling her break.

She goes to the backroom, discarding her apron and grabbing her coat before she's scurries out the backdoor. She gasps out in surprise when she sees Kol leaning on the brick wall outside, arms crossed over his chest and looking amused.

"You weren't trying to escape were you, sweetheart?" He says. "And I was so looking forward to catching up with you."

She tries to swallow her fear, letting her bravado take over. "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

He rolls his eyes. "It's gonna take a lot more than dying your hair to fool me, Forbes. Kindly drop the act. I know who you are and you know who I am so let's stop making arses of ourselves."

Her shoulders slump and she glares at him unhappily. "What do you want?"

"So testy," He tsks. "Maybe your new hair color does suit you, red like fire, red like blood – fucking feisty."

"What do you want, Ko- Mikaelson?"

"I don't know, _Caroline_ , what do you think?"

"I don't know. You want to fuck with my head cause you're a sadistic son of a bitch?"

He grins, a fucking full out grin and it would be nice on any other boy but that manic gleam in his dark eyes made it look feral. "I knew there was reason Nik was so fascinated with you."

She scoffs, looking away from him. "Do you really need anything? Cause I have to get back in-"

"You were just about to high tail out of here two minutes ago."

'No, I wasn't." She denies. "I was planning on quitting anyways."

"No, you weren't."

She glares at him. "Yes, I was."

He nods. "Okay. Then looks go to another coffee shop then. Somewhere where the coffee doesn't taste like gravel."

"No. "

She suddenly feels more trapped than ever when she realizes there's really no escape here. He's faster and stronger than her. And he has a thousand years of living experience and honed skills. Trying to escape him would be futile unless she has a white oak stake and she doesn't really have one of those on retainer.

"I have to go back to work."

"Good." He pushes off the wall and walks towards her, making her take a step back but he brushes past her, his warm breath tickling her ear. "I didn't get my coffee yet."

* * *

Erin keeps checking out Kol from where he's seated by the table in the corner, sipping bitter black coffee as dark as his twisted, crazy soul and tinkering around with his phone. He's probably texting one of his equally as demented siblings and telling them that he found Vampire Barbie.

"Do you know him?" Erin asks, not taking her eyes off Kol. "He said he was a friend of yours though he called you a different name, Carol or something."

Caroline shrugs. "I must just look like someone he knows."

"Well, yeah but then he left when you did and you guys went back in together." Erin grins at her. "Is he an ex or something? Come on, Candice, you can tell me."

Caroline resists the urge to roll her eyes but puts her hands up in surrender. "Okay, you caught me. We do know each other."

Erin leans forward in interest. "Oh?"

"We used to sort of…date."

"Oh!"

"Yeah, but it was all physical, just crazy, hot sex all the time. He was really like into kinky stuff like _Fifty Shades of Grey_ stuff." She widens her eyes in exaggerated faux-innocence. "And I didn't think I would be into that but he was just so…so convincing and then before I knew it, I was doing all these kinky, _weird_ , disturbing things with him and I just had to get out!"

Erin's looking at her like she's an alien with three heads – shocked, confused but very intrigued. "So what happened?"

"He wouldn't leave me alone after that. He just kept calling and coming over and _threatening me_ and that's why I had to leave town. I can't believe he found me again!" She shakes her head, mustering up a few crocodile tears. "I changed my name, dyed my hair, hoping he wouldn't find me but now he's here and-"

"Okay, okay." Erin stops her, rubbing up and down her arms in comfort before sending a determined look at Kol. 'I'll take care of this."

Caroline watches between her fingers as Erin asks – demands Kol to leave the coffee shop. When he refuses, Cynthia comes out and Erin explains the situation to her, prompting the entire coffee shop to shout and boo at him. Already making a scene, Kol glares at Caroline for a heated moment, stomping out of the shop.

Caroline grins to herself at her victory.

* * *

"I didn't know you were such the little actress, _Candice_."

Caroline rolls her eyes, not even bothering to turn around as she continues to walk home. Kol quickly follows her, catching up to her shorter stride without any effort.

"That was quite the performance. A little more theatrical than required though."

Her mouth quirks at the critique and she sends him a sidelong glance before answering. "Well, it did the job, didn't it?"

"Well, you successfully banned me from your work place but that doesn't mean you can keep me out of whatever hovel you're living in."

She smirks before she super speeds out of there, the sights and sounds a blurry canopy before she's outside her apartment building. She skips up the stairs in a little faster than human speed and is on her floor, fishing out her keys and into her apartment in a minute. She sighs in relief when she goes to open her fridge which is right beside her bed since the place is that small.

"I've seen rat holes bigger than this."

She loses her grip on the bottle of apple cider but Kol's there in a millisecond, catching it and placing it on the sink.

"How'd you get in here?"

"One of your neighbors let me in. I said I was visiting my girlfriend."

She scowls at the idea of even being his anything. How horrific would that be? What completely lunatic girl would want to date this borderline sociopath?

Sighing in defeat, surrendering herself to the fact she can't escape him save for staking herself, she scurries away from the Original, grabbing clothes from her tiny drawer and heading into the bathroom.

* * *

Freshly showered and dressed in her baggiest and ugliest clothes, Caroline comes out of the bathroom and sees Kol sitting on her mattress, flipping through channels on her miniscule TV. She scowls at the sight of him. "You're still here?"

He looks up at her and smirks. "You never said I have to leave."

"You need to leave."

He ignores her as if she's never spoken and picks up something on the bed beside him – _her freaking wallet_ from her bag and takes out her driver's license. "Candice Accola? Candy Accola. Accola Dracula. _Candy Dracula_. Cute. Can't escape who you are can you, Forbes?"

She narrows her eyes at him, crossing her arms over her chest. "Why? Are your aliases any better?"

He takes something out of his coat pocket and throws it at her. She catches it with ease and opens the booklet which turns out to be a passport. "Nathaniel Buzolic? _Buzolic_? What's that like from some sort of non-descript European country?"

"Croatia, actually. I've always had a fondness for that country."

She blinks at this new information and throws the passport back at him. Not in the mood to deal with his quirks, she goes back to towel-drying her hair. She glances at Kol who's eyeing her like the way Jeremy used to stare at the dead bird he found in the yard when he was six and then proceeds to dissect it. She shudders and looks away.

"It's Friday, you know." He says, not letting her ignore him. "Is this how you spend your Friday nights? In your apartment like some anti-social loser, not even getting laid or going out for some O Neg?"

She makes a non-committal noise and sits down beside him on the bed since there really is no room for a couch so it's that or the floor even if sitting beside him feels like a betrayal.

"Come on, Forbes, even _Finn_ was more entertaining than this. Yeah, he could be a drag with his unrelenting self-loathing and constant sucking up to our mother but once you get the mead into him, he wasn't so bad."

She stares at him.

"What? You don't believe him? Let me tell you a story of when we were at English court during Henry VIII's reign, he just married that Anne Boleyn bird and-"

"And I'm sure it was a great time but I'm tired and I'd really want to catch up on some rest so if you'd kindly leave-"

"Let's go out."

She balks at him. "What?"

"Let's go to some bar and get pissed. There's this rather shitty one nearby but they except anyone there so you'd have no trouble blending in with the riff raff."

She narrows her eyes at him. "No. Go by yourself."

He pouts like a young boy denied of that one special Christmas present he wants. "But it's no fun alone!"

"It's not my fault you don't have any friends!"

* * *

This is probably the worst day of Caroline's life. Well, second worst after the werewolves kidnapped and tortured. Okay, third after her dad tried to 'fix' her vampire nature.

Fine, it's in the top ten at least.

She sulks as they enter the 'rather shitty' bar Kol drags her into. She barely had time to do her hair and makeup, only able to brush her hair, apply some lip gloss and get into the black dress and ankle boots before Kol got impatient, grabbed her by her wrist and vamp sped them away.

Not like anyone really cares how she looks anyway, the patrons mostly drunk college kids, desperate women in their thirties and middle aged perverts who keep eyeing her like she's veal. Kol walks like he's the King of England and goes right up to the bar ordering tequila shots and making her sit down beside him, three shots lined before him and three on hers.

"Let's play a game, _Candice_." He says. "One shot for every secret."

She looks at him like he's delusional. He probably is. "I'm not going to tell you my secrets."

He looks at her, eyes soft, almost _sincere_. "It doesn't have to involve your friends, Candice, I just want to know about you."

She stares at him disbelieving. "Why?"

"Cause I get a kick out of knowing things about my brother's girlfriend that he even he doesn't know."

"I'm not Klaus' girlfriend!" She protests.

"So you're Elijah's? Or don't tell me, _Finn's_?" He looks down at her with narrowed thoughtful eyes. "Now that I think about it, you do remind me a bit of Sage, hair and all. But he was daggered at the time…unless you gave him a hand job while he was-"

"Take a shot!"

She's blushing red as her hair now and just wants him to stop with that disturbing imagery. Daggered Originals are no better than corpses which meant he's implying she's into necrophilia or something close to it. But then again, she is _undead_ so maybe- Eww, just eww.

"Okay, I'll start." He smirks. "I give a secret and then you give one."

He reaches for a glass and swallows down his first shot, not even wincing as the alcohol goes down his throat. His eyes do close for a moment before they open again and he's staring into her eyes, that dark brown almost black searing into her very soul and for a moment she's mesmerized, reminding her of when Damon used to use compulsion on her. Wait, was he-

"I never hated my father."

She blinks as he continues his explanation, eyes unusually soft, lost in some memory.

"Even after everything he did to us, to me. He was still my father and...my-my first memory was of him. I was taking my first steps and he was smiling, so happy, _so proud of me_ and he lifted me into the air and it was…I felt…" He cleared his throat, snapping out of whatever trance he's previously in. "Your turn."

She takes the shot glass and swallows the amber liquid down, licking her lips as her throat burns. She tries to think of a secret, one of the few she keeps because she's such an open book and keeping secrets are hard for her but there are still a few, the few she's always been afraid to let others know, afraid of their judgment, the backlash so keeps it to herself.

But after Kol revealed his secret, it seems wrong not to reveal something equally as honest as her own.

She looks at him, expression wary. "You won't tell anyone, will you?"

"Who would I tell?"

"I don't know. Klaus, Rebekah, Elijah, some random vampire you know…"

He shrugs. "Does it matter that much, Forbes? I just told you something deeply personal, you can't back out now, it just makes you a coward."

She huffs. She is a Forbes and Forbes aren't cowards so despite his obvious manipulation, she tells him. "My first kiss wasn't a boy."

His eyes widened almost comically before that _dirty_ , intrigued grin comes out. "Oh. Who was it?"

She bites her bottom lip. "Elena."

"Gilbert? _The Doppelganger_?" His expression is equal parts shock and glee. "Seriously?"

"We were thirteen and we don't have big sisters to give advice so I thought it'd be-"

"You suggested it?" He laughs - howls in delight and she just glares at him because ripping out his spleen would alarm the humans in the bar. He grins at her after he comes down a bit and reaches for another shot. "I change my mind. I _love_ this century."

* * *

Those three shots become six then nine and before she knows it, they've told each other the most intimate secrets about themselves.

"I once ejaculated into some turtle soup and I'm pretty sure my sister ate it…or I hope she did."

"I once had a sex dream about Alaric."

"One time when Nik was swimming in the lake, I stole his clothes and he had to go back to the village butt naked."

"I don't think I really loved Matt that much."

"I once loved a human girl."

She pauses and stares at him with wide eyes. "What?"

He looks down at the empty shot glasses on the bar counter, eyes lost in thought and she nudges him with an impatient finger. He makes a grunting noise.

"What do you mean by that? You mean you actually loved a-"

"Her name was Sam. She was seventeen, blonde hair, blue eyes, pretty."

She blinks at him, not able to comprehend this new information. But wait, he's an Original and they are always about vampire superiority and how humans are just food, prey. So how it's possible that he fell in love for a human girl, something he considers beneath him is staggering. "What happened?"

"Nik, he…he wanted to teach me a lesson …and I learned it."

There's a small silence, filled with unspoken words and thoughts and she can't take her eyes off him, just beginning to understand the enigma of one of the oldest vampires in the world. It was like he's a two-dimensional picture in her head that's slowly colored and is now becoming something more than just an idea.

And it's terrifying and overwhelming and she feels stupid and foolish for characterizing him as a one-note being without any layers. He's human, isn't he? Or at least he was, once upon a time.

He looks back at her and smiles wryly, trying to break the tension and gestures to her last shot. "Last one. Make it good, Forbes."

She takes the glass in her suddenly nimble fingers and gulps it down, never taking her eyes of Kol. He waits for her to speak and she does so with a sigh. "I don't hate you…or at least I don't anymore. Maybe I never did."

He scoffs. "That's no good. I already knew that!"

She gaps at him. "What do you mean?"

He smirks at her like she's dense. "I'm entirely too lovable and irresistible to be hated. Of course, you don't hate me."

Her earlier pity for him evaporates and she banters with him until the bar closes.

* * *

They're walking back to her apartment, her leaning heavily on him as he -surprise, surprise- has a higher alcohol tolerance than her and while she's completely wasted, he's just barely tipsy, supporting her with an arm on her waist and tugging her along when she trips.

"I had a fun night." She says, grinning happily up at him.

He rolls his eyes and smirks. "You're a happy drunk. I'm telling Nik that."

She giggles for some reason because she's at that place where everything Kol says is comedy gold. They make it to her apartment and he helps her up the stairs and up her floor, kicking her door open when he gets annoyed with her fumbling with the lock.

She laughs and titters towards her bed, landing face first, her vision clouded with a curtain of red when she looks up. Kol is standing by her bed, smiling even sort of nicely at her, no nefarious hints or anything and she grins up at him, giggling.

He leans down and she's mesmerized with dark brown again. "Thanks for the night, Candice."

"You're welcome, Nate."

"Now forget it."

And she does.


	8. i don't believe in fairytales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You should do a story based off a fairy tale like the little mermaid, or something and switch it up" -HollisterandGames
> 
> Mermaid mythology is from Aquamarine and Mermaids (2003).
> 
> For the meaning of Caroline's nail colors check out mood ring color meanings on google

** **

* * *

You want the Mermaid 401?

There are like these giant golden tablets with the history of the merfolk engraved on them, telling us all how we came into existence from the sea being created and all the creatures being made and then the first merman was born and then –

Oh God, I sound like Grandma Helen now, just droning on and on about the old days and stuff. Like I really even care much about how everything came to be in our world. It's simple really. There was the ocean, the first merman was born. Then the first mermaid. They banged. End of story.

There really is no need for flowery language or to praise the almighty Poseidon for creating our land of constant wetness and scaliness. We're dryness-deprived creatures and everything smells of fish. What's so cool about that?

The only time it gets exciting is when there's a party. Cause there is always a party here at Atlantica, there's always something to celebrate. The smallest, most mundane things are celebrated.

Grandma Helen turned another century older? YAY! Damon fathered another baby with another gullible mermaid? Woo-pee! Elena and Stefan are getting married? LET'S ALL DO THE MERFOLK VERSION OF GANGNAM-STYLE!

Okay, the last one sounds horrible. I really am happy for Elena and Stefan. They are my best friends and I'm happy that they're happy and they're going to start a family cause after all that's all going to be left of them when they die.

Our lives are all ran by magic.

We need to always be dryness-deprived because when we're dry, we get legs. Seriously, like human legs and we can pass for them and we can walk on land if we wanted to. But none of us want to because humans are jerks. Crazy, obsessive jerks who have wanted to capture us for centuries so they could put us into aquariums to stare at us and then cut us up when they get bored.

We've heard the warnings from the elders and we know better than to expose ourselves and be tortured that way. Also, none of us want to risk the others who the humans will want to look for as well. Secrecy is a necessity in our world, always has been.

Anyway, what was I saying?

Oh right, mermaids live a lot longer than humans, a few millennia before we become sea foam and then we're gone forever. The thing is, merfolk have no souls. Not in the demon kind of way humans like to describe us as but as in, there is no merfolk afterlife. There's just here and now and all that's left behind are the generations after us.

Alright, don't be so glum now, chums! There are some perks to being a mermaid even if there is no immortality or heaven for us. We have super strength and speed. And some of the girls are sirens which means they can pretty much get human boys to do whatever they want (not that that has much use since we don't go up to see those human boys). And of course, there's the birthright.

When you're born, you're given a birthright which is an object presented by your parents. It can be anything really. Damon has a silver triton that he can change the size of it at will, Bonnie has a magical mirror that lets her see anyone she wants, and Elena has a seashell that lets her talk to anyone she wants to reach.

Pretty cool, right? Wait, what's mine?

Oh, mine's a coral necklace. Pretty ugly actually and all it does is give me the ability to morph my appearance. I can look like anybody I want to be and sure, the necklace's ability sounds cool right? But the necklace doesn't really _disappear_ when I change appearance so anyone just needs to look down at that ugly accessory and know it's me so moot point.

I would rather have Bonnie's mirror or Damon's triton. Or just the triton, no one messes with you when you can stab them with a freaking magical triton.

Well, I guess it could be worse.

Stefan's birthright didn't even do anything. It was a pocket watch that his Dad found in a sunken ship and of course, it doesn't work underwater so it did _nothing_. But Stefan loved it. It was gold and there was an engraving in human language so we couldn't read it but Stefan could stare at the foreign words and try with all his might to gauge what they mean. He's weird like that.

So I've rambled long enough. What's the moral? Stay away from humans. At all costs.

* * *

Another day, another party.

What's the party, Caroline? Oh nothing, just my birthday. Why must I be so glum on my birthday? Well, it's just my eighteenth birthday. And mermaids live practically forever, remember? My Dad just turned one-hundred and fifty last month. So turning eighteen isn't really a milestone.

It just feels like another day to me. Another day, another thing to celebrate and I've been sick of these things since I was fourteen.

The same things always happen.

All the merfolk will gather in the great hall of the palace.

We will sit- ugh, _float_ around.

My Dad, the King (yes, I'm the freaking princess get over it), will arrive fashionably late and will make a speech about how awesome we merfolk are, especially me cause it's my birthday, then he will sit down on his golden throne.

John will come in on his freaking seahorse, dramatic as always and starts conducting the entertainment. Nowadays, it's his new mermaid chorale, including Elena and Bonnie and guess who's the star singer? Yup, you guessed it, _me_.

I've been practicing _Mermaid in a Bottle_ and _Ship Me Baby One More Time_ for freaking weeks and I just can't wait to get it over with.

We'll finish performing, everyone will clap, especially my Dad then we will all float around a bit until high-tide and everyone will go home.

That's all that happens. Seriously.

A few hours before the party, all the girls in the chorale are getting ready, putting shells and starfishes in their hair and gushing about the cute merboys. Elena was talking with Stefan on her shellphone and Bonnie was watching Jeremy on her mirror (and it's not creepy at all, it's not) and it's so cute. All this cuteness made me sad though.

I mean, yeah, I'm happy for them. But where's my merguy? How come they all avoid me like freaking red tide? How come I don't have a Stefan or a Jeremy?

Grandma Helen tells me because I act like a human girl and not like a mermaid. You know, emotional and not like a cold fish like the other mermaids? And this is a very bad thing. I am the freaking princess and therefore I shouldn't act so…human. Cause we're not human and we – _I_ shouldn't act like them.

I guess she's right. I have a duty to my lineage and that's to find a suitable merman and pop out a guppy or two and the royal family of Atlantica can live on. If only I could just stop…feeling. Was there an off button or something no one told me about? And how come they didn't tell me?

I glare at my reflection in the mirror for a minute before shaking my head and swam out of the dressing room, wanting to find someplace where I could be the freaking emotional freak I was and not be ousted for it.

I opt to just swim around the palace, passing by servants carrying all sorts of food for the party, kelp, seaweed, crabs, oysters, shrimps, fish – anything you can think of, we have it. The guards were standing less alert today, as they always were during feasts and chatted with one another, not minding me at all as I swam past them to exit the palace.

Seeing the coast was clear, I swam as fast as I could to get out of the open area and towards Deep End, the graveyard of sunken ships.

* * *

Deep End is generally avoided because One, humans love sunken ships, all the treasures hidden inside (most of which we already get before they can even get their scuba gear. What? We love shiny things!). Two, Dad thinks we shouldn't learn too much about humans since they are such crazy jerks. And three, sharks. The Great Whites particularly love to hang around the area and unless you want to be shark food, you better be extra careful.

Most of the loot in the ships has already been coveted but it never hurt to check for any forgotten things. The latest ship is from last year, it is a small one and I barely fit through the window but once in I swam about, trying to find something to take with me. It'd be awfully sad if I come back empty-handed.

I enter the lone room below deck and look around. Everything is deteriorating already but still I search under objects and looked into tight spaces, trying to find…something. I feel something behind the wooden 'closet' (what did Damon call it? Something to hold clothes and things in?) and my hand touches something so I use both hands to get it out and it turns out to be a box. Smooth ivory wood with swirls of pink and gold painted on it.

I open it and there's a small figurine inside, a girl standing on her tiptoes. Is she dancing? Is that how humans danced? It makes me wonder for a moment, a dark forbidden minute, what it would be like to dance with feet instead of swimming and floating around with my fins. Would I still be graceful despite gravity? How different would it feel?

Caroline, what the hell?

I close the box and shake my head. Sorry. Being emotional tended to make you delusional as well sometimes. I need to get back to the party, it would begin soon and I couldn't be late. It's in my honor after all. Tucking the music box under one arm, I swim away.

* * *

I make it just in the nick of time. Dad has just taken his seat when I swim in from the servant's entrance in the kitchens and took my place with the chorale. Elena and Bonnie give me curious looks, silently asking where I've been and I just smile and shake my head. I can't very well tell them I was hanging out at the no-mermaid zone, can I? Besties or not, those two are _horrible_ at keeping secrets.

Everyone applauds as John arrives, yes, on the previously mentioned seahorse. What's his name? Golden. Why? Just for the reason he can say "Stay, Golden". Yeah, what a cheese ball and I'm the freak?

John smiles at my Dad and then at the crowd before turning to us, a stern gleam in his eyes telling us that we better not screw up _or else_. What would he do, you ask? He'll throw a hissy fit. And John's hissy fits are to be avoided at all costs.

The first song begins and I just let myself get lost in the music. It's the only time I could feel and be emotional and not be made fun of or scorned for it. Music has a life to it, didn't it? But it doesn't feel alive at all if you don't give it anything of yourself. And while the other mermaids have beautiful voices, yes, but there is no, forgive me, _heart_ to it. And when I'm singing, I don't hate myself because I feel free.

We perform our set list to loud applause, John preening through it all. Lucky for us, no hissy fits later. Dad smiles at me as I float towards him, giving him a quick hug before they deem it inappropriately human and giving the same treatment to Mom.

"You were lovely, Caroline." Mom says to me, smiling but it still felt cold. There is just no _warmth_ and I'm underwater, yeah, but for some reason I know a smile should never be cold.

"Of course, Liz. Our daughter is the best singer in the kingdom, in all the seas even." Dad tells Mom and she nods, agreeing. "A trait that should help with her marriage, I hope."

Okay, wait what?

I blink a few times before repeating, "Marriage?"

Dad turns to me and explains. "Yes. Prince Tyler has agreed towards a union."

Union? Prince Tyler?

"You want me to marry him?"

"Yes."

Blunt. Cold. As usual. It should not be that way.

"But he lives in the Pacific Ocean!"

"And I'm sure you'll adapt, Caroline." He stares down at me as I splutter for something to say. "He'll be arriving in a three months time to bring you home with him. I'm sure you can get all your affairs sorted by then."

"Dad, did you even ask me if I wanted to marry him?" I'm hyperventilating and I want to scream so I do. "I'm your daughter! Why are you treating me like this?!"

"You're emotional again." Dad gestures for the guards to take me away. "You will not be let out of your room till you can act like a proper mermaid."

* * *

I seethe in my room for what feels like forever but is only a few hours and all I could think about was the more time I spend stuck there, the closer Prince Tyler is coming to bring me back with him to live half way around the world. Why does my life suck so much? What horrible thing have I done to deserve this?

I pout and look at the mirror in my room. I've been able to identify expressions on my face for the years but this one had been appearing more frequent recently. I'm sad. I bow my head and let out stuttering breaths, the bubbles around me swirling and floating out the window and as I watch them leave this cold prison I know what I had to do.

There is no way I am spending another day of my life living in that palace of emotionless creatures and then marrying some prick who didn't even care enough to ask _me_ if _I_ want to marry him. No way. No more of this.

First thing I do is use my birthright, my hair redder and my eyes a shimmering green. Then I change my scales from gold and silver to green. Gold and silver scales signify royalty after all and it is too much a giveaway. Second, I pack into my small bag (a long time ago gift from Damon) a few things I could not bear to leave behind, mostly items from scavenging trips at Deep End with Damon. A silver fork, a smoking pipe and the ivory box with the dancer. Lastly, I squeeze out of the window of my room and I'm gone.

It's amazing how no one notices me leave. It's like no one really even cares. Which should hurt but I'm too glad for my freedom to care.

I focus on swimming away from the palace as far as I could but I'm miles away from the bright, golden walls when I realize I have nowhere to go. The nearest kingdom is too far away for me to reach before my father is undoubtedly going to make sure there is no place where I could hide in the seven oceans once he finds out I'd ran away. I certainly couldn't hide out at Deep End before then.

But what about-

No, Caroline, that's stupid. There are rules from that for a reason. It's dangerous. And what if...what if….

What if? Come on, who am I kidding? I'd be dead anyway if I stay underwater. Not literally but in all the ways that matter. I'd be forced to live this cold life in this cold world with a cold husband.

I've had enough. I want warmth. I want to feel. I want to live.

So to the human world it was.

* * *

The first moment my head surfaces from the water strangely feels like I am being born again. It's the first feel of air on my cold skin and to see the stars in the dark sky so clearly and to see a ship, one that wasn't underwater and rotting, floating on the waves. There are loud noises, laughter and singing and bright, colorful lights exploding into the sky.

It's…it's _marvelous_. And it is so new and I feel overwhelmed by it all. So much to see, hear, _feel_ and I want more of it.

I swim closer to the ship, making sure I am surrounded by shadows so if anyone looks down in the water they would not see me. Secrecy is still a necessity…until I get legs. Oh God, just the thought makes me want to burst.

From the side of the deck, I could see humans, my first glimpse of them and not just from paintings and tales from the elders. And I tell you now, those stories were very inaccurate. None of them are sporting swords and had hooks for hands. They look basically like us except dry and with legs of course.

How do they walk with those? How do they stay balanced even with gravity? How weird. Humans are weird and yet…fascinating.

There are around twenty of them at the deck, young and old, of different shapes and sizes. The ones nearest to my view are the young ones, about my age with their youthful laughter and a carefree quality to them. They could feel emotion and are showing it openly, not caring, not minding it at all.

There are three of them. The youngest was a blonde girl in a silver dress that showed her glorious tanned legs (would mine look like them? I really hope so), the second was a girl with messy dark hair, dressed in a black dress and third was a tall boy with dark hair and eyes. He's drinking a dark liquid from a bottle and occasionally handing it to either girl sitting beside him.

"How does it feel to finally be twenty, brother dear?" The blonde asks the boy, grinning at him in an almost mocking yet playful way. "Another year and you're really an adult."

He rolls his dark eyes, takes a long swig. "Stop being a hag, Rebekah."

She pouts. "I'm never a hag."

"A brat then," He replies. "As always."

The blonde scowls and retorts unhappily. "I am not a brat!"

"I have another word for you but I'm trying to keep things delicate for Anna dear, here." He grins down at the girl at his right whose faced reddened at his attention. He doesn't seem to notice though since he's bantering with the blonde again.

"And let me guess, it beings with a B and ends with a-"

"No, more like it begins with a C and ends with a-"

"Kol!"

The three humans look up as a woman with strawberry blonde hair calls them over. "Time to blow out your candles!"

"Mom, I'm too old for this now…" The boy –Kol- tried to protest but is walking towards his mother anyway. The two girls follow him and Kol lets out an unhappy grunt and looks up at the sky as they all start to sing _Happy Birthday_ to him. When they finish, he blows out his candles and they all clap happily.

"Happy Birthday, Prince Kol." Rebekah grins at her brother and kisses him on the cheek sweetly. He rolls his eyes and makes a show of rubbing his cheek to get rid of the pinkish gloss from her lips.

"Alright, let's cut the cake…"

I could only watch them as they ate and laughed. Music starts playing and they are dancing, twirling, spinning and even bumping against each other very closely. Are they cold? Do they need the friction to keep warm? Why was the blonde kissing that boy now?

Humans are so weird and yet I want to be in their world now. It looks beautiful, bright and alive and I want to see more of it and be in it.

Kol looks annoyed with everyone around him and walks away, nearer to where I could see more of him. He is really quite…handsome for a human, good enough for a merman even and merfolk were the most beautiful creatures there are. His chiseled looks make him appealing visually but there is a sadness in his dark eyes that reminded me of myself.

Anna follows him quietly and pokes him lightly on his arm. "You having fun, Prince Kol?"

Kol scowls at her. "Could you stop calling me that? I am not a prince-"

"You're descended from Queen Victoria, so technically still royalty."

"Yes, how could I forget?" He rolls his eyes. He seems to do that a lot. "My parents only drilled that into my brain the moment I was born."

Anna just smiles at him in a way that is tender, hanging on to his every word like he really is a prince. What emotion is that? I'd never seen it before, not in my world anyway.

Kol doesn't seem to notice that unknown emotion though and just stares on ahead, lost in thought. Anna pulls him back into conversation again before long. "What did you wish for?"

She hastily adds. "But you don't have to tell me, wish not coming true if you do and all."

He shakes his head. "It's fine. It's not going to come true anyway."

Her eyebrow's furrowed in question and concern. "Why?"

He stares at her for a minute before taking a sip from his bottle. He grins when he looked back at her. "I wished that my life would become exciting."

"FIRE!"

Well, he gets his wish.

* * *

Despite the crew's efforts, the boat is on fire in mere seconds and the people are put into the lifeboats and out of the fire's way before anyone could get hurt. Kol is quick to get Anna into a lifeboat and yet he doesn't go with her despite her vehement protests. He is busy helping other people get away and everything is just a chaotic blur, happening too fast. The first just keeps growing and getting warmer until he is surrounded in it. He finally has to jump into the water to escape, narrowly missing me actually and wait–

He's floundering in the water, trying his best not to sink.

Don't tell me he can't swim.

Still floundering.

Seriously?

I roll my eyes (oh look, new habit!) and I went to save the human boy who is doing a great impersonation of a rock now.

I end up dragging Kol's unconscious body to shore hours later (it was quite a swim towards land) and it is dawn by the time I am able to pull him unto the sand (which was quite a feat since I am still not dry so I basically I am dragging myself and him. Seriously).

I couldn't really get him more help since I am waiting for my legs so I just lay there on the sand with him and I could not help but stare. Not in a creepy way, just fascinated. I've never been this close to a human (ever really, this was my first human sighting remember?) and Kol's face is all borderline androgynous, masculine and feminine at the same time. I count each individual eyelash before tracing the contours of his face. The ridge of his nose, his forehead, his cheeks, his chin and then those lips, soft and thin and pink.

I've never kissed anyone before. No merman has ever wanted to loss me and I don't want them either and yet I want to kiss him. What would be the difference between my kind and his? Would he taste, feel different? Or would it be the same? Probably less wet….

He starts to stir and I panic as I realize I am still a bit damp. I need to get dry. Now! Panicking, I try to come up with something to do and just end up letting out a girlish squeak as Kol finally wakes up and looks up at me, dark eyes still dreamy, not fully awake yet. I hold my breath as I hold his gaze and finally (Thank you Poseidon!) his eyes flutter shut again.

"There's somebody there!"

There are people coming and I have to get away so I drag myself as fast as I could towards the large rock at the right of the shore and hide behind it as people surround the unconscious boy on the sand.

* * *

The men carry Kol away and I tell myself he would be alright. I have no reason to worry. I already saved him from drowning, the hard part was over. I just have to get dry, find some clothes (I noticed nudity wasn't a big trend for humans) and then live amongst the humans like I am actually one of them and not half-fish.

Easy enough.

I wait for a few more minutes before I am completely dry and I watch fascinated as my fin glowed white, so bright it almost blinded me and then….

Legs!

I lift one up into the air, inspecting my toes, the nails a bright purple. I inspect the other to see if they are the same. It looks to all be in order.

Now to walk.

Oh Poseidon.

How do humans do it? Walking is hard! Really, really hard! How do they keep their balance and not fall into the sand like how I've been doing for the best part of my time?

Seriously, how?

My nails are gray now and I glare down at my useless feet for a minute before getting fed up and grabbing a handful of sand, throwing it at the ocean.

Why am I always such a failure? I couldn't be a good mermaid and now I couldn't be a good human. Fat load of good all this is. All it's done for me is given me vacillating nail color.

There are people again and I try to crawl towards the rock again but my new limbs wouldn't cooperate. They are dead weight and I couldn't hide in time before two human women are looking at me with wide eyes.

* * *

Turns out those two human women are servants or well, one of them is a 'maid' and the other is a 'personal assistant'. They both work for the richest family in town – the Mikaelsons. They are both pretty shocked when they see me, naked on the shore and asks me repeatedly if I am alright and if someone has 'raped' me. What is 'rape'?

I don't really get much word in as Sage, the personal assistant, waits with me as Emily, the maid, goes off to get more help and clothes.

Sage's hair is the exact same shade as my glamoured hair.

Two men come back with Emily, both are tall and dark-haired. 'Elijah' wraps a blanket around me and asks me questions, mostly about what happened to me and 'Finn' picks me up and carries me away from the shore.

My nails are black now. I don't know where they are taking me and as much splendor I was able to witness last night, the stories warning me about how horrible humans are ring through my head.

What if they find out about me? Will I leave my life in a tank? Be cut open and studied? And worst yet, doom the rest of the merfolk?

Yes, they are cold and uncaring but they are still my people, my kind. They do not deserve to suffer and die. And I would not speak and endanger them. I refuse.

Elijah is talking to Sage now, asking what she knows about me so far but Sage just said something like "Maybe she's mute?" and Elijah frowns, staring at me before making hand gestures I could not understand.

I blink at him and he sighs, turning back to Sage. "She doesn't seem to know sign language."

Sage shrugs. "Well, she hasn't spoken so far."

"Or maybe she's just afraid." Finn finally speaks before looking down at me, smiling kindly. It is the first warm smile I've ever received. "It's okay, duckie. You're safe."

My chin quivers as I let out a relieved breath and I look down at my nails. They're amber.

* * *

They bring me to a spare room, placing me on a bed. It's dry and doesn't seem to be water-damaged from being in the sea for so long. This would take some getting used to, constant dryness.

The four humans don't leave yet though, just staring at me curiously before Elijah takes a seat on the chair by the bed. Sage leans on the wall and Finn taks a seat on the edge of the mattress. Emily remains by the door.

I look down at my still amber nails as my fingers fiddle with the blanket. I've never felt dry material before and it feels warm against my skin. Dryness is odd but warmth was rather lovely, isn't it?

Elijah starts. "Pardon but may I ask what's your name?"

I look at Finn. I've just met the guy and he's human but he'd been kind so far. Though I still have no idea what a 'duckie' was. He smiles again, warm smiles and he nods at me, encouraging me to answer.

I look back at Elijah. "Caroline. My name's Caroline."

"And do you know what happened to you, Caroline?" Elijah asks, slowly, carefully.

And I look down again. My nails are gray.

How much could I tell them before it becomes too risky to hide what I am, who I have to protect? My parents are cold and cruel but they are my lineage, my heritage and wasn't all that is left when we die? I have to protect them. I have to.

"I don't remember."

* * *

They get me some clothes and after learning I could not walk, Finn carries me into what they called a 'car' which is odd to be inside because it moved quickly and I stare outside the window like a small, giddy child before I start feeling woozy at the fast moving scenery. I have to look away and stare down at my now green nails.

What do all these colors mean? I've never had changing nail color when I was a mermaid, what made being a human different?

 _Everything_ , of course.

We arrive at our destination and Finn carries me out of the car and into a tall house that has many windows. It smells very odd inside, strong odors all over the area. We go into a small grey box that feels like we are being pulled by gravity. A man in a white coat is waiting for us and he asks me questions, puts a cold metal against my chest that makes me shiver (I don't like the cold anymore, never again) and then he asks more questions.

I try to answer what I thought would be safe to reveal and just shake my head at questions I think are too revealing or I just don't understand.

They move me to another room and I have to keep still as I am moved slowly into a small box. I could hear still hear their voices as they talk about me.

"There doesn't seem to be any brain damage."

"So, this is what, amnesia?" Sage asks. "Aren't those just common in soap operas?"

"Uncommon in real life but not impossible," The doctor answers.

Elijah interjects. "So, Miss Caroline is a mystery then."

* * *

They take me back to their house which really is quite big and lovely now that I am able to really look at it. Emily says the Mikaelsons are the richest family in town and it shows. It isn't as big as the palace in Atlantica but very few things could leave up to that light show of pure conceit.

Finn carries me into the house and I wonder if he minded carrying me about like I was cargo but he doesn't seem to, he even smiles at me when he catches me looking at him and he brings me back to the room earlier without any signs of discontent.

Elijah tries to reassure me as I settled into my new surroundings. "You're welcome to stay with us as long as you'd like Caroline. We'll do all we can to help you with your predicament."He gestures to Emily who is by the door. "Emily will see to any need of yours."

Sage whispers something in his ear, something like "What about your parents?" and he whispers back "I'll deal with them". Elijah smiles at me kindly before taking Sage with him and leaving.

Finn smiles at me once more. "Give it time, duckie. We'll find out what happened."

And then he leaves too.

I still feel that anxious little fluttering in her belly. What strange bodies humans have. But humans have been kind to me so far. Maybe this wouldn't be so horrible?

* * *

I spend days in my new room. Partly out of choice since I still am a little wary of my gracious hosts and mostly because I have a hard time learning how to walk. The doctor has pointed out I am physically healthy but marked up my inability to walk to trauma or some minor atrophy. I don't really know how to explain that I do not know how to walk at all.

Emily helps me mostly and I try to mimic the way she moves before almost falling to the floor if not for her. Finn offers to take me to and fro for meals but I decline and ask my meals be sent to my room because it is really embarrassing. I feel like a guppy relearning everything about her life. I didn't like this feeling.

On my fourth day there though, Finn comes into my room before dinner time and smiles sheepishly at me. "I'm sorry, duckie, but I'm afraid you have to have dinner with us tonight."

"Why?"

He grimaces. "Mother and Father have come home and we've explained your situation to them and they are sympathetic. They still want to meet you though, at the least to make you feel more welcome."

Finn's nervousness is making me nervous. He seems the type to be calm all the time so anything that unnerves him must be something horrible indeed.

"They don't trust me, do they?" I ask, knowing enough from my own parents to gauge such things.

"They haven't met you." Finn gives me his warm smile. "I'm sure that once they do, they will see that you have no ploys towards our family."

Right…of course I don't. Aside from lying about not remembering much, I am totally honest. I just have to get through this dinner and convince everyone that I am not a liar (even though I was).

Great.

* * *

I want to walk to dinner but I am still learning how to so Finn just carries me towards the dining room. Everyone at the table looks at us as we enter. Finn puts me down on the chair between his and Elijah's.

I look around the table and first saw, at the head of the table, a man who resemblances Finn and Elijah, his hair though was a light brown and he stares at me suspiciously with dark eyes. To his right was –wait a minute.

That's the woman on the boat a few days ago, with the strawberry blonde hair, Kol's mom.

Wait, _Kol's mom_.

I look across from me at the two siblings who are both staring at me in different ways.

Rebekah looks outraged. "Is that my dress?"

I look down at the navy blue dress I', wearing. Oh so, the clothes must've been hers. I haven't really bothered to think about where they come from, I'm just happy to have something to wear. Obviously, the owner is not so happy though.

"Rebekah," Elijah's voice is a clear warning. "Be nice to our guest."

The blonde huffs indignantly but stops staring daggers at me. I try to avoid her stare and shift mine to the boy at her side, his dark eyes staring at me like I am a confusing riddle.

Who is it? Come on, you know who it is.

"Have we met before?" Kol asks, not taking his gaze off me.

I don't really know what to say, how to answer that without raising more questions. So I just stare at him with wide eyes and wondered if they could all smell my fear. My nails are black.

His eyes widen in realization. "It was you!"

"Was what, darling?" His mother asks.

"She's the girl I saw, the one that saved me." Kol answers, like he was telling them that _Yes, we are the supreme rulers of the universe now. Let's party!_

"Oh, you mean the girl you've been moaning about in your sleep?" Rebekah makes a face and gave me those dagger eyes again. "Are you sure it's her?"

Kol nods. "I was at the beach and you say you found her at the beach. Coincidence? I think not."

Elijah looks at me. "Why didn't you tell us that?"

Oh Poseidon, this is just going worse by the minute. What am I supposed to say? I decide to play heroine to some human boy, perfectly happy to know I'd never have to see him again and then guess what, he's your brother? Are there like only fifty-five people in the human world?

"I didn't know he was your brother." I finally answer meekly.

The whole room is silent before the man at the head of the table spoke. "Well, that is rather remarkable."

His wife just shakes her head at the ridiculousness of this scenario before smiling at me. It's warm. What is with these humans and their warm smiles? Is it a human thing or just with this family, the ability to relax you with their charming smiles of warmth? (I know it's something that doesn't run in my lineage or all merfolk in general). "Nevertheless, you saved our son, Caroline We are very grateful."

"You have saved our lives. We are eternally grateful." Rebekah and Kol quip together.

I stare at them in confusion.

Humans are so weird.

* * *

The rest of the Mikaelsons are really rather nice.

Esther seems to have taken a shine to me (saving her son from death was the ultimate move apparently). Rebekah isn't cruel but still a bit snooty, she was obviously grateful for what I did for her brother and she doesn't make a fuss about me borrowing her clothes. Mikael is not as congenial as the rest of his family but he is welcoming enough by not snooping me out like I'm a criminal

And Kol…

Kol is frustrating, frustrating in that way I don't know how to deal with him. He always seems to be around me.

When Emily would help me walk around the garden, he is coincidentally at the gazebo where Emily and I would stop for a break. When Rebekah takes me shopping so I don't have to borrow her clothes anymore, he tags along for no apparent reason except to fight with Rebekah on what I should wear (um, don't I have an opinion?). When Finn would come to my room and ask how I am, Kol would follow him in.

Why is he acting like that? I mean, yeah, I did save his life but can't he just get me a seahorse or whatever the land equivalent of that was and move on? He doesn't have to stalk me like a shark after its prey. Are human boys supposed to be this strange or is it just him?

I am just grateful we are never alone. He never dares to venture into my room alone and when I am out of my room, I'm either with Emily or some other Mikaelson but never alone. I dread to see how Kol would act towards me if we're alone. What would he do?

And then it happens.

I'm in the library, trying to read the books there. They have many books and I spend days reading about human culture and trying to understand how they are. So far, they seem to be a lot odder than we thought. This book I'm reading in particular is so weird.

" _Twilight_? Really?" Kol's voice makes me jump and I drop the book in my hands, placing a hand over my heart as I try to restart it.

I glare at the smirking boy at the doorway. "You startled me."

He just shrugs and mumbles out an apology though it isn't real. He's playing with me again. He seems to love that. He walks over and picks the poor, fallen book off the rug, scowling at it and throwing it on the coffee table. "Rebekah should really stop bringing rubbish into this house."

"What's bad about it?" I ask.

Kol makes a choking noise. "What isn't bad about it?" He takes a seat on the couch beside me, so close his thigh brushed mine. It's much too close. "I mean from the stupid heroine to the serial killer love interest, not to mention it makes vampires freaking _sparkle_.

"And all the other bad values in there too like teen pregnancy and pedophilia." He makes a careless gesture. "Take your pick."

"You seem to know a lot about something you seem to dislike."

"I had to write a paper on it last year." He shakes his head in disgust. "What happened to the greats like _The Great Gatsby_ and Shakespeare?"

I have no idea what any of that was and it must've showed on my expression because Kol balks at me. "You've never heard of Shakespeare?"

I shake my head.

"F. Scott Fitzgerald?"

No.

"Hemingway? Dickens?"

Nope.

"Alright. How about more modern stuff? Chuck Palanuik? Neil Gaiman?"

Nu-uh.

He looks almost desperately. "J.K. Rowling?"

I give him a bemused smile and shrugs. He collapses back against the sofa before sitting up again. "I can't believe it. It's like you're from another world."

I stiffen and tried not to let it show, just smiling at him and try to keep calm. Keep calm, Caroline. Keep calm.

Then he frowns. "Maybe it's your amnesia? Made you forget about those things?"

I shrug. "Maybe."

He looks down at the rug and looks really daunted. "Well, that's sad. Literature is like part of being human. To forget that is like to not be human."

_If only you knew._

He suddenly gets up and goes to one of the shelves, pulling out a thick book and then returning to the couch beside me. "If you're going to remember, you should always start with the fun stuff."

He cracks open the book and introduces me to the world of Harry Potter.

* * *

Before I know it, a month has passed by and I am still with the Mikaelsons. The family has gotten used to me, treats me kindly albeit differently with each of them. And I've gotten used to them. It's a strange feeling to be with humans who have warm smiles and aren't afraid to be emotional.

Rebekah is the most emotional of them all. She wears her feelings on her skin like armor. Just daring anyone to piss her off and see if they lived once she is done with them (I have met less bloodthirsty killer whales).

Elijah is the most level-headed one, pragmatic, moralistic and polite.

Finn is kind as always, if not a bit protective of me once finding out how much time I've been spending with Kol.

And Kol? Kol is still frustrating. And very crazy, unstable and inappropriate. He does not seem to understand the concept of personal space and his touch though not pervasive is much too frequent. He always seems to have an excuse to touch me.

The other day when I stumbled in the garden during my morning stroll he came to the rescue like Harry Potter without the hippogriff and carried me back to my room despite my protests. Then at lunch, he passed me every dish I asked for, despite the facts I was asking someone else or it wasn't even near him. And after dinner, he walked me back to my room and kissed me on my cheek good night.

Remember when I said I've never kissed anyone before?

You can just imagine the panic attacks I had after that. I swear I can still feel the warmth of his lips on my skin. It feels scalding. I never thought I'd miss the cold.

* * *

A week later, Kol takes me to town.

We take his sports car, it's black and shiny and he caresses the hood of it like it's a lover. The same way Damon would caress his triton. Boys and their toys, they are the same no matter what species. That's nice to know.

The top of the car is down and the wind blows through my hair and I giggle at the sensation. I'm wearing the sunglasses Rebekah bought for me our last shopping trip (which are weekly now because I found out quickly that Rebekah loves to shop quite a lot) and Kol wore his, protecting our eyes from the bright glare of the sun.

Music is blasting from the car and I don't know where it came from but the loud sound makes me want to dance like how I saw the people on the ship did, happy and carefree. I wonder if Kol would dance with me if I ask. Not that I want to dance with him but he is the only one I knew around so…

Right, shutting up now.

We arrive in town and Kol parks his car. He holds my hand as we walk around the place, there must be some kind of event because there are kiosks everywhere, vendors selling all sorts of things, trinkets that sparkled and shined with thingamabobs that made noise and so much more.

I hold on to Kol all the while, afraid I would be lost amongst everything. It is all so bright, colorful and _alive_. Why is it humans could be so alive and be able to live with it every day and yet my kind cannot? Is that why we live longer because as we have no souls or passions, we exhaust less of our life spans? That must be it.

There is a vendor selling fish and all the fish in the aquarium look towards me and I grin at them yet felt a pang of sadness at the same time. _Do you all miss the sea? Do you miss the cold? Do you want to be free?_

I have to drag myself away before I do or say anything foolish and we stop as people start dancing and singing on the streets.

_Wake up kids_

_We've got the dreamers disease_

_Age fourteen we got you down on your knees_

_So polite, you're busy still saying please_

"What song is this?" I ask Kol over the loud music and he stares at me oddly as he usually does.

"The New Radicals? _You Get What You Give_?"

I just stare at him.

He raises his hands in surrender. "Oh come on! What planet really? Neptune?"

_Frenemies, who when you're down ain't your friend_

_Every night we smash their Mercedes Benz_

__First we run and then we laugh till we cry_ _

"Will you dance with me?" I look up at him hopefully.

He shakes his head. "I don't dance."

I remember him not dancing on the ship on his birthday so maybe he is telling the truth but I want to dance. I wanted to ever since I found the ivory box. My whole being practically hums for excitement and I give him pleading eyes before he sighs and gives in.

He twirls me and I giggle as he maneuveres me gracefully, I'm pressed up against him and I could see the specks of gold and silver in his dark eyes. I want to count those eyelashes again and trace the contours of his face but I restrain myself cause he might think I'm more weird than he already does.

_But when the night is falling_

_And you cannot find the light_

_If you feel your dream is dying_

Kol's staring down at me with a tender smile on his face, it reminds me of the one Anna gave him on his birthday. That emotion I couldn't identify, that emotion that makes you want to hang on to their every word and makes you feel special when they look at you like that. That's what I feel – special.

I don't feel like the emotional freak of a mermaid or the human wannabe. I am just…me. He looks at me like I'm just me. And for a moment, a single forbidden minute I think _Could I stay here forever? With you?_

_Hold tight_

_You've got the music in you_

_Don't let go_

_You've got the music in you_

Could I be human forever? Forget everyone from Atlantica and just live here? With Kol? No more coldness and just pure warmth forever?

I almost want to ask him, _Can I stay with you?_

_One dance left_

_This world is gonna pull through_

_Don't give up_

_You've got a reason to live_

"Of course you can." He smiles at me, eyes sparkling with that undeniable warmth.

Wait, did I say that out loud?

At my panicked expression he laughs and pulles me closer until I am enveloped in nothing but his warmth. It's a good feeling.

* * *

My nails keep changing from blue to violet now. The latter seems to be when I'm with Kol. I don't know what they mean. I wish I did but none of the humans would know what this means and I'd have to explain a lot if I do tell them about it. It is too risky.

I spend a lot of time in the library, reading all the beautiful stories humans have created overtime. Harry Potter had been lovely, even if the mermaids were a little upsetting for me. Brought back to many memories and I had to feign tiredness to appease Kol's concerns.

I mostly read books Kol recommended. Most of which was a bit too advance for my seriously lacking knowledge of humanity but what I did not know Kol explained patiently. He sometimes calls me a Neptunian when something supposedly simple is hard for me but mostly is very patient and kind. It is lovely.

Nowadays, Kol makes me read his favorite modern-day fantasy writer, Neil Gaiman. I've read _Coraline_ and _The Graveyard Book_ but Kol wants me to read another book today.

" _Stardust_ ," I read the cover and turn it over to read the summary on the back.

Kol explains anyway. "It's about a star that falls to the earth after watching humanity for so long. She finds love in a human bloke and they live happily ever after among the stars."

I'm frozen in place.

What irony to have such a story in my hands? Does he know about me and what I am? And these tender, lovely, painful emotions that make feel special and yet terrified when he looks at me? Does he know how I wish our story would end?

"And of course, there are witches and magic and stuff." Kol shrugs. "All the best stories need a villain."

I dearly hope not in our case.

* * *

I have been avoiding returning to the beach for fear of seeing anyone of my kind come looking for me. I know that my father would not endanger any of his people by sending them so close to humans and yet I should never underestimate the man. Cold practicality is a merman trait after all.

But I want my bag and I hope it hasn't been washed away by the ocean or taken by some stranger. Please, please no.

I make my way one sunny afternoon to the beach, it is much too warm to be out but it never mattered to me. I revel in it despite the risk of sunburns as Rebekah warns me about. _You're too_ _pale_ She said. _You'll probably catch on fire without sunscreen._

I feel that familiar tug of dread and fear in my belly and I don't have to check to see if my nails are gray. But I need to do this. I take my first few tentative steps on the sand, walking closer and closer until my feet are just a few inches away from where the waves crash unto the shore, as if trying to pull me back into its world.

I shake my head. _No. Never again._

I stare at the blue green waves for a few minutes before I wander over behind the huge rock where my bag is. It is dry from weeks under the sun and the salty smell of the ocean is wafting of it. I pick it up and make my way back to the sand but freeze when I see who is in the water.

"Caroline."

"Dad."

What is he doing here? This is much too close for him and doesn't want to ever be this close to the humans. He hates them. And how did he find me?

"Is this what you've been doing, Caroline? Playing at being something you're not? Communing yourself with those…those…"

"Humans?"

"Yes." His cold sneer is colder than ever. "Well, you're done with that now. It's time to go home."

My hands tremble with anxiety and fear.

Home? Back to the cold? And away from the warmth? _From Kol_?

"I don't want to."

His eyes narrow. "Don't disobey me, Caroline. Your fiance's arriving next week and you need to be there to welcome him."

"He's supposed to come next month!"

"Somebody tipped him off that you plan on backing out so he decided to travel faster."

I am panicking, my entire being quaking from head to toe as I try to think of some way to escape this fate. I don't want to go back to the ocean, to the merpeople, to the future husband I didn't choose.

I want to stay here. But maybe if I explain to him, the things I've seen and felt. Maybe he will understand. Maybe I could stay.

"Daddy, please, I don't want to go back." I plead. "I want to stay here. We were wrong. Humans are nice and _warm_ and they…they're not afraid to _feel_. It's amazing how much color and life there is. If you could only-"

"Enough."

I close my mouth and stard at him in apprehension, his gaze is piercing and I shiver from it alone. His gaze is calculating before he grins that cold, cold smile. It is chilling."Are you in love, Caroline?"

I stare at him in confusion. "What is 'love'?"

"It's when two people share a soul." He explains. "It's a legend among our kind, forgotten and discarded for good reason so fools like you won't follow it. It is said that if a mermaid is loved by a human, she will share his soul and have her own. That is love."

Hope sputters inside me and before long I am overcome by this hope, this joy of the possibility that if Kol…Kol _loves_ me, I would have my own soul and we could be together even after death. It is a possibility so beautiful it makes me ache. I want it so badly.

I stare at my father with bright, shiny eyes. "If he loves me, can I stay?"

" _If_ he loves you," He corrects.

"But if he does…"

"Do you want to make a deal?"

My mind races at that. My father is excellent at making bets because he is great at predicting the outcome. With a coldly logical mind a calculating nature came hand in hand. And am I willing to bet against him?

"Yes."

But I have to.

"You have three days to prove he loves you, this human boy of yours, with _true love's kiss_." He says. "And if you _don't_ , you will come back home and do as your duty dictates."

It is risky. And for a moment of pure doubt I wonder _What if I Kol doesn't love me?_

The very idea scares and hurts me and I don't even want to dwell on that thought anymore because I want him to, I wanted him to love me. But if he doesn't, I would go back to the world of cold dwellings and people. Which seems appropriate, the cold may balm the ache of rejection.

"Okay."

* * *

I don't really know how to go about kissing Kol. As I said I've never kissed anyone before and I don't really know what to do. Do I just press our lips together? I don't know. I feel hopeless.

How would I even initiate the kiss? I doubt just attacking him at the breakfast table would prove Kol's love for me, his belief in my insanity maybe. I need a plan but I suck at planning. I need help.

Which low and behold, here it comes.

Elena contacts me with her birthright and apparently Bonnie has been watching me with hers ever since I ran away. So not really sure if this is a good idea, I go back to the beach and find Damon in the water, his triton out.

"Damon,"

And Damon smiles. There is warmth to his that was different from the others. It isn't the supernova of Kol's but it is still there, like embers. How did I never notice it before?

"I have come to help since I happen to be the bravest of us all."

"Or the least with survival instincts." I quip and he grins.

"I have missed you, Caroline. No one puts me down as cruelly as you."

I roll my eyes. "Your ego does seem to have inflated since I left."

"Well, if I didn't care for you so much I'd drag you back to the sea so you can do your job of deflating my ego properly."

I pause before speaking. "I never noticed before that you're different. You're just like me, aren't you?"

He grins a secret smile. "I spent one year as a human way back when you were too young to remember, caused quite a commotion for a bit and then everyone just chose to forget about it."

This surprises me and not at the same time "Why'd you go back?"

"My brother needed me."

I nod, understanding completely. I would go back to if I had someone that needed me like Stefan needed Damon. Maybe our kind was cold but we could care to, just not the degree of humans but it is there like a faintly beating heart.

* * *

Damon's advice is simple. _Tell him how you feel_. Like it is that easy! To be honest, I do not know how to describe how I feel. It is so chaotic, like I am all over the place, trying to grasp on to one single thought and failing.

And it is so scary. Telling Kol I love him, leaving me open for him to ridicule is as daunting as anything and I don't think I could bear it if he laughs at me but I need to do this. So I would try at the least.

I go into the library. I don't want to call it our spot but it technically is. We spend much of our time together here, reading and talking and there is one time we fell asleep and was only woken up by Emily for dinner. I still remember being cradled in Kol's arms as he snored like a humpback whale.

The memory makes me smile.

Kol is sitting on the couch, re-reading _Catcher in the Rye_ which he admits is his favorite book and that…that warmth inside me that must be love overcomes and words pass through my mind before disappearing and I forget to say them.

Then the fear comes. And I start thinking about all the horrible scenarios this could lead to. He would laugh at me. He would tell everyone at dinner so they could laugh with him at me. He would kick me out. He would reject me and ask if we could still be friends.

Well, I'm not sure if we could be friends with me living in the Pacific Ocean then since he rejected me so all the scenarios weren't very good, Maybe I could do this some other time ti-

"Caroline?" Kol finally notices me and puts down his favorite book, beckoning me over with one hand and I slowly move closer, taking my usual seat beside him on the couch. He grins at me, leaning really close until his breath is tickling my face. "Why so quiet, sweets? Are you planning anything nefariously Neptunian today?"

I couldn't even insult back so overcome by fear that I try to smile and it comes out a grimace. He becomes concerned at that and pulls me closer with a hand on my shoulder. "Hey, are you okay?"

I nod, wincing. "Yeah, of course."

"You look like you're about to puke."

"Stomach bug," I reply. "I'll be fine."

He still looks skeptical. "Are you sure?"

"Mm-hmm."

He goes back to reading and I stare at him as he does so, wanting to just get the words out but knowing the delivery affected the message. How do I say I love him and make it sound romantic and now cheesy and cliché?

"Kol…"

"Hm?"

"i…I…"

He looks up again.

"I think I – no, no I know that I- I…I…Oh Poseidon, help me. I love…"

He eyes me curiously. "You love?"

_You._

"Literature."

I chicken out like a fucking coward.

"You were right. You're not human without it."

Kol blinks at this but just agreed and we discuss the merits of J. D. Salinger. Meanwhile, inside my head, I have killed myself ten times.

* * *

Damon face palms when I tell him what happened at the library and he looks ready to just throw his triton at me and end all our misery. "Tomorrow is Day Two, Mermaid Barbie, which is one day before the freaking deadline. You haven't the time or the luxury to chicken out!"

I pout and want to throw a rock at him but he's right. I am wasting precious time because I am a freaking coward. I hate it when Damon's right. It feels natural.

"What should I do then?" I asks him and he purses his lips as he thinks of a Plan B.

* * *

Plan B is supposed to be the Blue Lagoon. I am supposed to take Kol out on a date and we'd be on a boat and he'd rowing towards inside a small dark area, it'll get really romantic, we'll kiss and problem solved. Right?

 _No_ because Kol's brother Nik comes out of freaking nowhere from England and he whisks all his siblings away to spend time with them. By the time Kol got back he was too tired to even visit me at the library as he went straight to bed. Day Two had been wasted and this time it wasn't even my fault.

"Well, why didn't you insist on coming?" Damon asks bluntly.

I splutter. "It was a family thing! I can't just invite myself to an outing I'm not wanted. I don't even know Nik so why would I even want to-"

"To get close to Kol!" Damon exclaims. "His siblings would've been busy with each other. You could've whisked him away somewhere to 'talk' then you'll confess your love for each other and _bam_ true love's kiss!"

I scowl. "I hate you."

"Not as much as you hate yourself right now, I'm sure."

* * *

Last day and I have until sun down to get Kol to give me that soul-sharing kiss. I need it, not because I want to be in this world but because it's Kol. And I've always felt drawn to Kol ever since I saw him on that ship. I have until sundown and this was my last chance.

Things as always are not going well for me. The Mikaelsons are hosting a party, Rebekah's eighteenth birthday to be exact so there are a lot of people everywhere and I'm sitting at one of the tables at the Mikaelson's large garden, just wanting this over with. Parties suck in any world, okay?

Rebekah is being introduced and people clap as Rebekah goes out of the house in the red couture dress that makes Rebekah look like a goddess (preferably one of war and bloodshed and PMS). Kol is escorting her in a black suit and he winks at me when he passes by my table.

All parties go as they do. There's dancing, food and alcohol except in between everyone's wishing the best for Rebekah. Nik gives a particularly lovely speech that makes Rebekah tear up and Kol's speech makes me laugh so hard I almost fall of my chair. It is kind of boring, yeah, but it is a bit better than the one I had for my birthday.

In between there's laughter and smiles (most from the alcohol) but at least there are some. We don't even have alcohol at home because we were underwater. Ugh, no wonder everyone's miserable.

After the eighteen roses, Kol takes a seat at my table with two glasses of champagne in hand. He hands one to me and we make a toast. "To Rebekah, may she always be a crazy, bloodsucking hellion!"

I giggle and Kol spends a few minutes talking to me before he has to go dance with his friend Anna.

_Anna._

His friend on the ship. The girl who stares tenderly at him. The girl who is in love with him.

Oh Poseidon, why do you never make things easy for me?

I know I had to do something. I have to fight, right? I have to fight for the boy I love that loves…wait, I don't even know if he loves me. For all I know, he could be in love with Anna.

Oh Poseidon, I'm going to-

"Sit down, Ariel."

I turn around and sit back down mostly from shock as Damon takes the seat Kol acated. I stare at him in shock, looking around frantically if anyone has noticed him before realizing he had legs and is dressed in a suit, a _very stylish_ suit. He looks like he could be in one of Rebekah's fashion magazines.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him.

Damon rolls his eyes. "Divine intervention. I had a feeling you would do something to mess it up again and I took it upon myself to stop you from doing so." He leans forward until all I could see are the blue of his eyes. "Listen here, Caroline, the villain of this story isn't an evil sea witch. It's not even your Dad and it's not even the girl your boy is dancing with. You know who it is?"

I shake my head, confused. And he smiles, answering. "It's you."

"What?"

"All this time, Caroline, the only thing that held you back was you." Damon explains. "Coming here and meeting Kol was the best thing you ever did but you can't get true happiness until you know he loves you back. And for these past few days, your Dad didn't do anything to sabotage you, you just ruined it all on your own.

"Why? Because you're _afraid_ , afraid that he won't feel the same way, afraid that you can't live on without his returned affections. Well, guess what? You can. You're strong, beautiful, smart and brave. Who needs a soul when you've got that?"

I stare at him. "What are you saying, Damon?"

"What I'm saying is that the worst he can do is say no. You can just move on, continue living here. Find some Hugh Hefner to leech off of, become a marine biologist, _anything you want_. Your Dad's too chicken to go up here and you know it. So go over there and tell him how you feel. If he says yes, well, that's awesome. If he says no, life goes on."

I blink trying to process everything he just said. "Did you dab into public speaking when you were here?"

"You'll never know." He smirks. "And here's a clue for you. He's been glaring murder at us since I sat down."

I turn towards where Kol was dancing with Anna in surprise to see that he is glaring darkly at us like he wants to fish fillet Damon (no pun intended) and he wasn't paying attention to Anna. I barely notice Damon getting up to get a glass of champagne, bumping into Rebekah on the way before I stand up and just end this story.

* * *

_One year later…_

"This is the story of a little mermaid who wanted to be part of the human world. She fell in love with a handsome prince who lived in a castle and to be with him she needed legs, so she traded her voice to the sea witch and-"

"Blondie, tell the story right." Damon chides.

I roll my eyes. "You tell it then."

"Once upon a time there was a really troublesome little mermaid who wanted to escape an arranged marriage so she decided to tell everyone to go fry themselves and went up to the human world. She ended up saving this annoying little prick-"

"Hey!" Kol protests and Damon ignores him.

"-but since she saved his life, he let her stay at his house which is not a castle by the way cause he's not a prince no matter who his great times a billion grandmother was. So of course, these two kids fell in love because there really isn't much to do in this place but apparently read books and dance in town like lunatics.

"Then the mermaid's Dad eventually came for her and gave her an ultimatum. Prove his love with a kiss and blahblahblah, lots of trials and errors until her handsome and debonair merman friend came and gave her the strength to go after what she wanted.

"She went up to him, kissed him like it was the end of the freaking world and then they confessed their love for each other. They apparently went inside the house and had sex right after because all that sexual tension between them had been-"

"Ahem," I clear my throat. "And yes, that's the gist of it."

I look down at all the mermaids in the ocean, listening to the tale with surprised and mostly bemused looks on their faces. Damon is grinning at the effect of his riveting storytelling and just pulls Rebekah closer to him. My friend had found his own soul and I couldn't be any happier for him.

I smiled up at my own soul who is caressing my swelling stomach with one hand, the other playing with my blonde curls.

"Do you know what happens now?" I ask him and he looks down at me grinning.

"We shag?"

I roll my eyes before reaching up and pecking him lightly. "No, we live happily ever after."

He shrugs. "Whatever."

Humans, still so weird.


	9. i need a hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Kol becomes caroline's knight in shining armor" -CastleLover96
> 
> This was inspired by Heroes and Sky High.

****   


* * *

Did you know what happens when babies are first born?

Sure, there's a lot of blood, screaming, sweat and tears. Of course they all gush over you after the doctors have cleaned up all the gunk of you. And your parents can't believe that you're finally with them and they whisper – because they don't want to scare you – about how perfect you are. Isn't that just lovely?

It was a different case if your parents were Gifted.

You don't immediately get gushed over, first they clean you up, get a blood sample from you and then they mix that with a special serum that will determined how you're going to have to live your life. If it comes out blue, your parents take you home and you live the rest of your life as one of the special people. If it's red, you get placed in a mundane family and have to get a regular job like everybody else.

One parent would do to pass on the mutation gene that gave you a special ability like flying, super strength or shape shifting. Two means you could have more than one if you're one of those lucky bastards. And if you somehow ended up with that gene when both of your parents are just stereotypically and boringly Normal then wow, you're a winner. The last one is a special case. The mutated gene which they call the Holocene Gene is passed down through genetics so there must've been someone in your family who was Gifted and they passed that on to you but again, rare case.

Usually Gifted babies were from Gifted families. Some have legacies of doing all sorts of good and bad in the world. There were the Heroes and Villains but they all start of as Gifted and go to that special school, St. Gabriel's Academy for the Gifted, in the middle of town. Kids that go there know they're awesome, everyone knows they're awesome so they act like the special dickheads that they were.

I wasn't saying all of the Gifted are bad. They did grow up to become Heroes, saving the world one kitty stuck up in a tree at a time and _It's a bird, it's a plane, it's Superman_ kind of way. Those Heroes did a lot of good in the world and we're grateful and everything. But when they were young…

They're jerks. Horrible, cocky jerks that looked down upon as Normals (or 'Normies' as they like to derogatorily call us) just because we couldn't freeze an entire lake with a touch of our pinky or read minds. _Really_ , they were jerks.

And the worst jerks became the Villains. As in, world domination and kick a puppy kind of way. There weren't that many Gifted families that have legacies for being Villains but they were a few. But good or bad, my parents taught me one thing: _Stay away from those Gifted pricks._

* * *

There was nothing wrong with being perfectly ordinary or Normal. That was my stance on that ever since we were seven and Matt Donovan declared that he was going to be a Hero despite the fact he had no ability besides his cheesy, disarming smile.

"I want to be special and save the world." Matt said, grinning at me all blue eyes and blond hair. Sweet like apple pie, the All-American boy and despite being besotted with him at that age, I scowled and said, "Special's overrated."

But I guess I couldn't really blame Matt for wanting to be 'special'. Normal was less stressful, less danger but also less exciting. Every day at school I could almost hear the quiet groan of the student body as they trudged along their day like zombies. We breathed in the soiled air and repeated the same motions, only broken by decade dances and charity car washes. There was no life here, just routine.

The only exciting part was when some Villain sends a giant robot near the school area and we're sent home so we could watch the Hero of the Week save the day in our TVs at home or when it's senior year for the Gifted.

What happened in senior year? Two words: _Citizen Protection_.

As the title suggests, a citizen was protected. A senior Gifted would come to our school, was assigned another student (not necessarily in the same year) and the Normal student was watched over by the Gifted student until the end of the school year. The teachers of St. Gabriel's plan all sorts of 'tests' for the Gifted student, such as elaborate kidnappings and dressing up as hooligans to 'attack' the Normal student. The Gifted student had to make sure their charge was safe and not seriously harmed. If they didn't, they failed and never graduated.

That's how most Villains were made.

Yes, yes, how sad and tragic and stupid. What the hell was with that system? What if the Normal student got injured in some way the Gifted student could not help? Well, too bad for them because they're still going to end up in a life of wickedness and crime whether they liked it or not.

Cruel maybe but that's their life and their problems. As I said, special was overrated.

* * *

I blinked at my Dad for a full minute, not saying anything. He winced and adjusted his tie, loosening it before fixing it back into place. It was a nervous habit of his, one he ended up with when he first became principal of the high school two years before I started there. With his stoic expression while he did, no one would think he was actually uncomfortable, fastidious maybe but I knew my Dad. I knew when he was unhappy because his hands were tied.

When I first started high school, I didn't expect to be treated differently than all the other students just because my Dad was the principal. My Mom was Police Chief of the city and that didn't mean I was exempted from any trouble so Dad treated me the same as any other student. If I messed up, I got punished, even a little more harshly than others to be honest. My parents wanted me to be a good student and good citizen and I knew better than to let them down.

But I couldn't help but feel that Dad just let me down.

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion, I kept blinking as I tried to absorb the information my Dad just gave me. I didn't know what to say for once and that was surprising because I talked non-stop most of the time. Somebody call the newspapers, Caroline Forbes is speechless!

Dad cleared his throat when the silence was stretched too thin. "Caroline, I know you're not happy…"

"That's an understatement." I felt dazed. This had a dream, a really bad dream – a freaking nightmare.

Dad continued as if he hadn't heard me. "But there is nothing I can do about this. You know these things are random lottery. You got picked this year and the good thing is, after this, you can't get picked again so just bear with me." He let out a sigh when he saw my scowl. "It's only a year, Care Bear, after that you never have to deal with them again."

He couldn't really promise that, could he? At some point in my life I was bound to interact with the Gifties, they practically owned the city. So I just had to suck it up and deal with a few skits where I am in 'danger' and just wait for my assigned 'protector' to come and save me. It was only for a year and my senior year would be Gifted-free, I could at least count on that.

I let out a defeated breath and slumped back on the chair I was sitting on. "What's his name?" I asked.

Dad piped up. "Kol Mikaelson. Tall, dark hair, pyrokinetic. He's supposed to be incognito so you'll barely notice he's there."

Nice, I get stuck with a literal hothead. And even though I couldn't see him, I would still _know_ he's there, lurking, watching me like some freaking stalker. And yeah, his grades were on the line here but couldn't they have picked someone else? I mean out of all the girls at my school, why me?

* * *

After school, my friends and I hung out at our favorite café. As far as first days go, this had to be one of the worst. I usually looked forward to the first day of a school year but I spent almost all of it, sulking that I had to be the protected citizen. The others that had been chosen were pretty hyped up about it but not me. I wanted my privacy and freedom back.

Dana was discussing the new cheerleading routine for Friday's game (which I already finished drawing up last night) and how best to tackle the more difficult parts of practice (aka how to shut Tiki the fuck up because she was still bitter about not being named captain this year after the last captain graduated) when the world literally exploded.

Nah, someone just threw a mailbox at the window and ended up knocking one of the tables down. There was some panic and people scurrying out of the way of broken glass but it wasn't like this had never happened before. It was all part of our world of Heroes and Villains, civilians get glass stuck in their hair and a few cuts.

We were too far away from the mess to really be affected so we just started crawling towards the corner of the room and out of the way of any Villain who's decided to cause havoc today. The café owner is now guiding people towards the exit at the back and the civilians quickly but orderly obey.

I'm near the counter when a hand grabbed me by the arm and my ponytail whipped said person in the face as I pivoted to see who it was.

What greeted me was a tall, dark-haired boy who was looking very pissed. There was some smattering of glass in his black jacket like dotted stars, ultimately making him look like a good representation of the night sky.

His dark eyes were practically searing down at me as he frowned. There was a fresh bruise on his jaw and he looked pissed.

Tall? Check.

Dark hair? Check.

Pyromaniac? (His hand felt uncomfortably warm on my arm and I could feel it through the layer of my sweater) I'm gonna say check to that.

"Kol?" I asked.

And he gave a small nod before started dragging me out of the shop.

* * *

We're walking away from the café – okay, walking was too slow. Brisk walking maybe. No, running. I'm running because while Kol was brisk walking, his hand tugging on my wrist forced me run to keep up with his longer legs. His grip was too tight and I was starting to chafe.

"Hey, um, Kol?"

So eloquent, Care.

He grunted in response.

"Is it always that…that _extreme_? The practice tests?"

He let out a snort and spared me a glance with those searing dark eyes. "That's the light stuff."

Whoa. It's going to get worse? I mean, throwing mailboxes around wasn't really that bad compared to giant robots but what kind of tests were the Gifties supposed to go through? I thought it was just going to be a bunch of teachers in costume, trying to mug me in an alleyway.

I guess not.

"I'm Caroline." I say after a minute of silence. Kol is still tugging me along and the awkward silence, now draining itself of the adrenaline is making me fidget.

Kol whips his head around to look at me. "What?"

"Caroline. My name's Caroline."

He stops walking and turns to me fully.

"You're Caroline Forbes. You're seventeen and a Junior. You're the daughter of Principal William Forbes and Police Chief Elizabeth Forbes. You're an honor student, a cheerleader, head of the prom committee, and student body vice president. You've dated three boys, one of which is your close friend, Matthew Donovan. Your favorite color is pink, your favorite food is Cheetos and your favorite movie is Finding Nemo." He finishes with a flourish and I could only blink.

"How-"

"They gave me your file and I like to do thorough research." He explained like it wasn't creepy at all. "Did I get something wrong?"

I narrowed my eyes at his arrogance. See? Gifties were such pricks. No wonder their teachers were being so hard on them. They totally deserved it.

"Yes." I bit out, glaring at him some more. "I'm _head cheerleader_ and my favorite color isn't pink but dusty rose. Do your research properly, Sherlock."

With that I walked away, leaving him to follow me.

* * *

Kol took me home and left just as quickly. Homes were restricted for the tests which I was glad for since I couldn't stand another minute with the hothead.

Dad came home a little bit later and I helped him make dinner. Mom came home usually in the middle of dinner or after so we usually made more for leftovers so she could heat them in the microwave if she stayed later at the police station.

We made idle chit chat during dinner just random topics of no importance when Dad asked about 'My Hero' aka Prince Fire breather.

"I met him today during a practice test. They threw a mailbox into the café I was in." I answered my Dad with a shrug and he looked concerned.

"Are you okay? Did anyone get hurt?" He asked. When I showed him the band aid hiding the small cut on my arm, he frowned more and looked trouble.

"Usually the practice tests are pretty light. They aren't supposed to involve anything that can cause real harm to the civilians..." His voice trailed off and he seemed lost in thought. I watched him lost in his own thoughts before he spoke again. "Just tell me if something like this happens again."

* * *

Nothing as exciting as that happened again for the next three days. If anything I barely saw Kol at all, if not for the smell of smoke in the air I would sometimes get a whiff of I would think that Kol didn't even exist.

I went through the daily routine of my life. Cheer practice, prom committees, student council meetings, homework and the occasional visit to the bookstore since the cafe we liked to go to was still being renovated. My friends and I hang out at the lounge area and just talk about school and the woes of being a teenage girl.

None of my friends were chosen for Citizen Protection so they've been asking me about Kol. And I could only tell them what I knew about the little I knew of him from our one meeting.

"He's tall, has dark hair and eyes and he's a pyrokinetic."

Dana perked up at that. "Ooh, an Elemental? They're usually the most interesting ones, embodying their element all. So is he like fiery and stuff?"

I blinked. "You could say that."

"So how hot is he? No pun intended."

I rolled my eyes. "Just scorching but he's a total prick-"

My sentence was cut off as three masked men, all in black, entered the bookstore, holding the shotgun and rifles. One of them quickly closed and locked the only door out and stood guard there. The other two proceeded to shout at us and force every person in the bookstore to the ground, clutching each other in fear.

Dana whimpered beside me on the rug in the lounge and she looked ready to cry. I tried to calm her by assuring it was alright but one of the masked men came up to us and pointed his gun at me.

I stared up at him with wide eyes and he growled out, "Are you Caroline?"

"Why-"

He cocked his gun. "Are you Caroline Forbes?"

Dana was sobbing into my shoulder now and the man grabbed me by my arm and dragged me up, shaking me to loosen Dana off. When Dana finally let go, the man dragged me towards the other men who quickly and efficiently as they came in left the store with me helpless for an escape.

* * *

They put a bag over my head and pushed me inside a van and I tried to keep myself calm. My mom had always tried me to prepare for practically any eventuality since I could walk including kidnapping situations like this and I tried to remember what she told me.

Keep quiet, don't speak so much, remember my parents' phone numbers and try not to get myself killed. Do. Not. Panic.

Problem was, I was panicking. Quite badly. I was shaking and my hands were damp from cold sweat. I kept thinking that this would be a great time for a hero to rescue me now. Please. Before it was too late – oh please, before it was too late.

"…why does the boss want with some teenage girl anyway?" The man who sounded nearest to me asked. And I reeled in my panic to try and listen. I felt like this was important and I had to know why I was being kidnapped.

Another man answered. "Apparently something to do with legacies or whatever. I stopped listening until he discussed payment."

"Wait, what legacy-"

The van screeched with a sudden halt. And I heard the sounds of the men panicking and the van door opening. There were gun shots and shouting with what felt like forever before the van was being opened again and the bag was pulled off my head.

I almost sighed in relief as I saw Kol who untied the ropes on my wrists and then hoisted me into his arms, carrying me out of the van. I didn't look at the bodies of my kidnappers on the ground but could only stare at Kol's determined expression. He looked like a War God after battle. It was mesmerizing and I could not look away.

"Is she okay?" An unfamiliar voice asked and I turned away from Kol to look at the other boy standing there. He had dark hair and eyes but with softer, rounder features and his hair was cropped shorter. He was the same height as Kol but more muscled.

Kol glanced at me before answering his companion. "Yeah, she's fine."

The boy smiled at me and it was close to a grimace. "I'm Jeremy. Kol's friend."

"Caroline."

"I know." He explained when I looked at him questioningly."Kol asked me to track you when you were taken. I'm a Clairvoyant. I can find anyone in the world."

"And I don't have super strength." Kol dropped me suddenly, making me land painfully on my ass. Kol dusted imaginary dust off his clothes, all the while scowling at me. "You could afford to lose a few pounds, Forbes."

I gaped at him indignantly before getting up and dusted dirt off my clothes. I turned back to Jeremy cause he was a great deal more pleasant than Little Fire Boy. "Was that a practice test?"

Jeremy exchanged a glance with Kol before answering. "Yes."

* * *

When I got home, my parents were not happy to say the least. They called St. Gabriel's headmaster and asked why the practice tests were so extreme but no one was answering. Dad was pissed and Mom was determined for answers. They both started making phone calls and I finally just went up to my room for some sleep when I realized they didn't plan to stop for a while.

The next morning, I went down for breakfast and found Dad in his office, talking to someone on the phone. He finally hung up and looked exhausted, like he hadn't had any sleep which must be the case since he was still wearing clothes from last night.

I pushed open the door more and entered the room. "Daddy?"

He looked up at me with tired eyes, heavy bags under his eyes and the lines of age on his face more pronounced than usual. He looked haggard. "Care bear, you're up."

"Is everything alright?"

He looked conflicted for a minute before answering. "I guess there's no point in not telling you. I just got off with phone with Headmaster Lockwood. Turns out Kol was expelled just right before that incident with the café."

I blinked, trying to absorb this information in. "Expelled? But the practice tests-"

"-are not really practice tests. Someone has been trying to harm you, sweetie. And we don't know who. Kol has been voluntarily protecting you this entire time."

My head was spinning. "But why would anyone want to hurt me?"

Before Dad could answer, the knockout gas filled the room and all I saw was black.

* * *

I woke up cold. And that I realized was because I was in a dark, dingy apartment and the A/C was on full blast. I also had no blanket.

I scowled at this before realizing that yes, I was kidnapped. Again.

_Oh hell._

I looked around the small room and tried to find a way out. The only door was locked and when I looked out the window, learned that I'm on the 20th floor. This was just getting better.

I didn't have much on me when I was kidnapped so I was still in my pajamas with my messy bed hair. The only thing I had on me of importance was the peridot ring my nana had given me before she passed away when I was seven and they took that away.

Damn it. I really liked that ring.

The door was slammed open with a bang and a tall man, probably in his mid to late twenties entered the room. He was just a bit taller than me with pale skin, dark blonde hair and a full mouth. His green eyes were the same shade as my peridot ring as he held up with one hand. "Missing something, love?"

I refused to rise to the bait. "What do you want?"

He smiled a sinister grin before tossing my ring into the air, catching it effortlessly as it fell.

"What do you want with me?" I kept asking. "Who are you?"

"So many questions. Does Kol tire of your incessant babbling or does he just set your hair on fire to shut you up?" He chuckled. "He used to do that to Bekah before her powers developed and she started freezing his hands."

There was something familiar in the way he spoke, like he knew Kol for years. And I felt like there was puzzle here. But I did not have nearly enough pieces to get an outline to start and put it together so I just stared at my kidnapper as he kept playing with my ring.

When I was too quiet for too long, he stopped. "Do you know much about your grandmother?"

"Just the basics. Nana wasn't much for sharing." I answered briskly. Wondering where he was getting at.

"Well, let me help educate you then." He gestured to the lone chair at the side and I obediently took a seat. "Your _nana_ was a very special woman. Everybody knew who she was. Because everybody was terrified of her because of her powers."

I stared at him in complete disbelief. "What are you talking about? My grandmother was not-"

"Gifted? Oh she was. Helen Coleman -as she was called back then- was notorious for her ability to steal the abilities of other Gifted individuals, simply with a single touch. She acquired _millions_ of powers over the years and at some point was the most powerful individual in the world.

"That was until the Heroes stripped her of her powers and prevented her from ever stealing again simply with this ring." He twirled the peridot ring in his fingers. "This little piece of jewelry neutralizes the power of anyone wearing it. Helen agreed to wear it as long as no harm came to her family."

I tried to reason with this lunatic to no avail. "Even if all that was true, my Dad's not Gifted. And the Holocene Gene is hereditary."

His peridot eyes had a knowing gleam in them. "I know, darling. But you forget that the gene can skip a generation or two before appearing once more. Your father's not Gifted but _you_ are."

He laughed at my expression of pure horror and denial. "You poor thing, just had no idea did you?"

"You're insane. I'm not Gifted."

"Why do you think your nana left this ring to you in her will? Sentimental value? _Oh no_. She knew and so did your parents. Didn't they insist you wear it at all times?"

I tried to deny it. "No, no, no, no – that is not true! I can't be…"

"Gifted? Believe it, pet. You know it's true."

It was a good thing I was sitting down or I would've fallen to my knees. This was too much information to take in. My nana, the old lady in the photos who my Dad talked about when he had too much scotch, was the most powerful individual in the world at some point? And that I was Gifted too? It can't be true, it can't-

"Caroline," I looked up at his first usage of my name and watched as the peridot ring in his hand turned black and became ash. "I showed you mine. Now show me yours."

"But I don't-"

"Oh, don't be shy!" He pulled me up by my arm and pressed himself against me, with his hands like brands on my shoulders. "Do you know St. Gabriel's school motto? ' _Ad_ _vestras_ _mundi_ _munera_ ' - Your gifts are for the world to see."

I shook my head in panic because I did not know what power I had or how to use it. But he was having none of it and took out a silver pen out of his pocket and placed it in my hands. I watched it instantly turn black and into ash.

But that was-

" _Incredible_. Replication without taking the ability or affecting the person you absorb from." He grinned. "You're going to be so much fun."

"Not for you, Klausandra." A familiar voice said and at the doorway Kol appeared. He looked more bruised than I last saw him and smoke was wafting off his clothes. "Forbes doesn't want to be your BFF."

"And I was so looking forward to braiding her hair." 'Klausandra' retorted sarcastically and Kol grinned.

"Always knew you were a poof."

"And I always knew you'd grow up to be a fop, little brother."

Wait, little brother?

"He's your brother?" I practically exclaimed and the two men didn't even flinch.

"Long story, Forbes. Tell you later." Kol told me and turned back to his 'brother'. "Klausimodo, give up already and stop embarrassing yourself."

"I think you should do that, e-Koli. I have this area surrounded by my men."

"The Salvatore brothers and Bonnie Bennett have taken care of them, along with the help of our siblings who were more than eager to help spoil your plans." Kol pointed out with a smug grin. "And your hostages? The Gilberts and Tyler Lockwood have already gotten them out and secured them."

Kol's brother was looking very pissed off right now and shoved me away a bit too hard that I stumbled and almost fell to the floor as he stalked towards Kol. They were a foot apart and staring right into each other eyes as he growled out, "You will never defeat me!"

"I already did." Kol replied sardonically. "Our parents are outside the door. Oh, I'm sorry! _My_ Dad and our Mum are there. No one still knows who or where _your_ father is, Woe-Is-Klausy."

It happened quickly. I saw Klaus hands reaching for Kol to turn him into ash and I reacted. In that millisecond for his fingers to touch his brother, I threw a strong gust for fire at Klaus enough to engulf him completely in flames.

* * *

Kol stopped the fire before Klaus could die but he was still badly burnt and would be in the hospital for a while until some Giftie with regenerative abilities can donate him some blood. I met Kol's parents briefly as they took away Klaus and also Kol's other siblings who spoke to Kol in a corner for a few minutes before leaving as well.

I got to meet Kol's other Giftie friends such as Bonnie Bennet (a telekinetic), Damon Salvatore (a flyer), Stefan Salvatore (super speed), Elena Gilbert (aerokinetic), and Tyler Lockwood (super strength).

"You alright?" Kol asked me as I started to look faint and pulled me to the side and away from the group.

"Um, they're sort of overwhelming me right now."

"I know they can be a bit much but once you get used to them, they're alright."

"I mean their abilities."

Being around all these Gifties made me feel like an air balloon being filled with too much hot gas too fast. With Klaus and Kol, I barely felt the replication because of the stress I was in at the time. But now all the new powers were making me feel dizzy and bloated.

"Klaus said my nana stole powers by touching people. I haven't touched any of your friends and yet I can feel their abilities already replicated."

"That's because your ability isn't Ability Absorption like your grandmother. It isn't Ability Replication like Klaus thought it either. What you have is something else." Kol explained. "You can absorb and replicate their ability just by being in a person's presence. It's almost instantaneous and it means you can gain any ability you want."

The realization dawned on me. "Like my nana did. She became the _most powerful individual_ _in the world_. She had _millions of abilities_."

" _Billions_ actually but-"

"Kol! I'm not enjoying this, okay? All I want right now is to go home, hug my parents and go take a long nap. And tomorrow, I'm gonna go back to school and live the rest of my life as a Normie."

Kol snorted. "You're not a Normie, Forbes. Never have, never will. The only reason you weren't in St. Gabriel's with us was because of your grandmother."

"She was just trying to protect me!" I protested. I would not let him talk ill of my nana like that. He didn't really know her. And no matter what, my nana was trying to protect me from these band of lunatics they called Heroes.

"Nevertheless, she left you vulnerable for any Villain to go after you once they made the connection." Kol said. "And I seriously doubt you can go back to life as a Normie now. The neutralization ring is gone and the only one who makes it is in space so you might be waiting a while. Trying to master abilities is a bitch and I'd like to see you try and plan prom when you're accidentally setting things on fire."

I glared at him and his matter-of-fact tones and logical reasoning for crushing my dreams. "You're ruining my life."

"No, I'm helping you begin it." Kol countered before smirking and tucking errant, messy blonde curls behind my ears. "You look like hell. Better not look like this on your first day of classes, Forbes. St. Gabriel's does have standards."

I opened my mouth to protest because there was no way in hell I was attending his freaking school and have to see him and his cocky smirk everyday but he leaned down fast as lightning and I was overcome by soft lips and hot breaths.

 _Kol Mikaelson was kissing_ _me_ and all I could do was stay still in shock before the heat became too much and I responded. All the stress, shock, panic, fear of the last few days had caught up to me (and I would blame it on stress and insanity later) but I kissed him with all the wild abandon in me and all I could taste was smoke, spice and Kol.

Then he pulled away the heat still engulfing as both and he leaned our feverish foreheads together and smiled genuinely for the first time I've seen him. "This is gonna be fun."


	10. make you love me more than you do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts:
> 
> "Caroline or Kol is a celebrity. The other is a fan/stalker? I think with your flare for darkness, you could have fun with this one!" -CoffeeFanatic87
> 
> "Caroline by Alex Clare for kind of obvious reasons xD" -Sloane Clover

I want her. And I don't mean in just a sexual way. I want her in every way a man can want a woman. And even beyond that.

I want to touch her blonde hair, feel how soft the curls are in my rough fingertips. I want to smell the curve of her neck and inhale her perfume – cherry blossoms, I knew. I want to trace my lips on the fragile, paper-thin skin of her pale wrists. And I want to explore the valley between her breasts with my tongue as she trembled underneath me.

I want her.

I've wanted her ever since she was fourteen and she uploaded that video of her singing 'Eternal Flame' on Youtube. I've wanted her since she won that cheesy singing competition and got her record deal. I've wanted her since I bought her album from the store and listened to the melody of her voice crooning out sad notes and happy beats. I've wanted her for so long it's all I can remember now.

I want her.

What do I have to do to get her?

* * *

I remember the first time I saw her. She's signing autographs at the Grammy's and I've been standing there at the front of the crowd for six hours. She exits the limo and lets the paparazzi take a few photos before going straight to the fans. She smiles right at me and waves as girls and boys around me shout her name.

I stay still like a rock against the current.

She signs my photo of her first. It's a photo of her she uploaded on Twitter. It's my favorite one of her. She's just woken up and her curly hair is messy and twice the size of her head, her eyes are still red-rimmed from sleep and her lips are pouty as she smiles at the camera. She looks like any other girl in that photo, not a girl with a multi-dollar record deal, and I loved her more for it.

She giggles when she sees the photo and then asks my name.

"Kol." I tell her, trying to keep calm.

Deep inside I'm jumping up and down, my blood is thrumming with excitement. I wish all these people were gone and it was just the two of us. I want to take her away from the lights and screams and go for some pistachio ice cream – her favorite, I know.

"Okay. Thanks." She hands me back the photo and I stare up at her for a moment, her eyes locked with mine. Those blue-green eyes are hypnotic, more so in person. And she smiles one last time before moving away to other fans.

I watch her until she's just a speck of white satin before looking down at her autograph.

_Cole,_

_Thanks for all the support!_

_Caroline XOXO_

Well, at least I got to meet her.

* * *

I honestly don't even like concerts. It's crowded and loud and you could go blind from the constant flashing of cameras. The only consolation was, of course, Caroline. When she's on stage, she just shines, practically like the sun. She loves to perform for people and you can feel it. I love seeing her on stage and it made up for the hundreds of idiots I had to share it with.

Caroline is nearing the end of her concert. It's a ballad. One of my personal favorites cause I love it when she sees sad songs. I love the croon of her voice as she gets the melody out.

She's at the piano and staring down into the keys as she lets out the words. I just stare directly at her from the front of the stage and not the screen. I like to watch the expressions on her face as she says the last lines.

The last note rings out and there's a moment of silence as her hand reaches up to wipe at her tears. This song always makes her emotional. She wrote it about that asshole that broke her heart. I would kill him if she asked me to.

I didn't like it when she cried. I wanted my Caroline smiling and laughing all the time. Except for maybe when we're sharing words in bed or cuddling in front of the TV. I wanted her happy, that's all I wanted.

The audience starts clapping and cheering and Caroline smiles tearfully at the crowd, almost like she's looking right at me.

* * *

I finally got to really meet her in December, a week before Christmas. She's in New York for her last stop of her tour and I've been following from state to state since her start in her hometown in Virginia. It's freezing outside the venue where I decided to wait before the show started two hours from now. I could go back to my hotel room but I don't want to miss out on anything or have to beat the crowd getting in later.

Then it happens like fate. Caroline exits out of the building, followed by some of her band mates who are trying to stop her from going.

"Caroline!"

But she ignores him and keeps on brisk walking towards some other direction. Her band mates keep shouting at her to come back but she doesn't so one of them throws his hands into the air and stomps back inside. "Bitch."

I rein in my anger at the dick for calling Caroline such a foul name but decided to opt for the chance of finally getting to talk to my dream girl. The rest of her band mates don't even notice me as I shuffle past them and follow the direction Caroline went.

I run for a minute or two before spotting her, her blonde hair like a beacon in the dark, grey landscape. She's sitting at a bench, arms wrapped around herself, trying to stave off the cold. Her coat is too thin and she'll get sick if she doesn't get warm. Cold is bad for the vocal chords too but I'm sure she knows that.

I approach her slowly, quietly and stop a foot away from her, blinking and trying to look cool as the weather. "Hey."

She nearly jumps as she looks up at me. A scared look passing over her before it's replaced by a sour look. "What do you want?"

I shrug. "You look cold and I thought-."

"Fuck off, perv!" She gets up to walk away instead and I follow her.

"Hey, wait!"

"What do you want?" She doesn't stop to look at me, just keeps on walking. "Don't talk to me, okay? I'm not in the mood for creeps like you so could you just leave-"

I grab her arm and twirl her around, her hair whips my face and I blink before she slaps me. My hand stays on her arm though as I wince and gasp at my sore cheek. "Fuck!"

"Just let me go, okay?" She practically whines. "I've had a bad day, okay? I just wanted a moment of peace before I had to perform for a bunch of screaming brats and instead I have to deal with you!"

"I'm not a creep." I mumble out and let go of her.

She pats imaginary lint of her coat and turns to walk away again.

"What's your name?"

She stops and turns around slowly, eyes confused. "You don't know me?"

I shrug. "Am I supposed to?"

"'Caroline Forbes', doesn't that ring a bell?" She looks even more confused when I shake my head no. "I won _The American Dream_ two years ago and my album went platinum last month. You have to know me!"

I shake my head. "Nope. No bells."

She lets out a sound of disbelief. "You have got to be kidding me. You seriously don't know me?"

I shrug. "Maybe I have heard of you. Do you sing like really cheery pop songs?"

She looked appalled. "I'm more than just a pop singer, okay? No matter what freaking _Rolling Stone_ said! I'm an artist!"

I nod in mock understanding. "Of course."

"Everyone says I'm just a passing fad and that they'll get sick of me in a year or two but I do have talent! I don't sing with auto tune and I write my own songs and-" She stops her rant and glares at me. "You're just laughing at me, aren't you?"

I couldn't hide my grin. "You're adorable when you're angry."

She huffs. "Whatever. I'm gonna go stop talking to some random creep on the streets. I have a concert to get to."

"Right, performing 'for a bunch of screaming brats' as you said."

She blushes in embarrassment. "I didn't mean that. I love my fans, I do. It's just sometimes they can be a bit much."

I shrug again and she rolls her eyes. "Is that your reaction to everything?" She mimics my shrug. "God, you're like Mr. No-Care."

"Whatever you say, Ms. I-Do-Have-Talent."

She almost smiles but replaces it with a glare. "I'm done talking to you."

She walks away and I don't stop her this time.

* * *

It's her last day in New York and she's out having a late lunch. The concert must have really tired her out as always and she trudges into the restaurant, her entourage behind her and the paparazzi trying to get in but they can't get in through the door because of the security.

Caroline beelines for the table in the middle of the restaurant and orders what I guessed she'd order - lamb, vegetable soup and chocolate cake for dessert.

From my table, I have a good view of her as her entourage all talk with each other. They don't talk to Caroline whose texting on her mobile with someone. It's probably her best friend, Bonnie Bennett who's attending university in Kentucky. Caroline misses her whenever she goes on tour (she always tweets how so).

They have their dinner and when dessert comes Caroline blinks at the black orchid on her plate with the chocolate cake. And she reads the napkin the waiter left.

_Dear Ms. I-Do-Have-Talent_

_Lighten up._

_From Mr. No-Care_

She looks up and tries to look around the restaurant for me but I'm already out the door before she can get a glimpse.

* * *

_Are you stalking me?_

I stare at the DM I found when I opened my Twitter. There, clear as day from Caroline's personal twitter.

_Why would I?_

A response is quick.

_Because you were at the restaurant a week ago and sent me the orchid. And it was you, wasn't it, Kol?_

I smile.

_It seems you know my name now. How did you track me down?_

_I have my ways._

_Wait, who's stalking who now?_

_Don't flatter yourself._

I laugh.

_I'm not if it's true. Do you have a crush on me, Caroline?_

_Ugh._

_Is that a yes?_

_You're impossible._

_You like it. You do have a crush on me._

_I do not!_

_Then why are you stalking me?_

_Because…._

_Because? That's not an answer, Caroline._

_Because you're weird. And I like it._

_See? You admit it now. Caroline Forbes has a crush on me. I'm calling TMZ!_

_Ugh!_

* * *

I'm watching the Ellen Degeneres Show. I don't particularly watch it at all but Caroline is going to be on so as a supportive boyfriend I have to come to the studio and watch from the audience.

The usual dancing and laughter go about as Ellen enjoys it so until she asks Caroline a question, "So this new song of yours, is it about anyone?"

"Yeah." Caroline giggles. "It's about someone in my life."

"Like a boyfriend?"

She nods. "I brought him here."

Camera zooms on me.

Ellen grins. "Oh, hey, boyfriend! What's your name?"

I smile. "Kol."

* * *

"I hate touring." Caroline murmurs into my shirt as we cuddle on the couch, her on top of me and using me as a giant plush toy. "Can't I just quit?"

"You love it too much." I reach up and thread my fingers through her hair. I can smell her perfume. Cherry blossoms like how I imagined.

"I think I might quit," Caroline says. "It just doesn't feel worth it anymore."

I stiffen for a moment before I continue stroking her hair. "Why not?"

"Cause I wasn't really that happy. I mean performing is fun but everything else that came with it was shitty." She giggles before raising her head to look down at me. "I'm finally happy and it's because of you. I don't need anything else."

I stare at her, not understanding what she means. "Am I really?"

"Yeah. I really just want to go back to being like everyone else." She sighs. "I'm so tired and I'm not even twenty yet."

I couldn't grasp what she was talking about. Why would she want to be like everyone else? That's why I loved her, beautiful, bright Caroline like the sun. How she was on stage, not…not…just like everyone else, someone average.

"You shouldn't quit." I tell her.

She blinks. "Why not?"

"Because it's not you. You're not you if you stop performing and touring. You won't be Caroline."

She stares at me before smiling. "I get what you mean. But singing isn't just what makes me Caroline, you know."

"Why? What else is there?"

She completely stiffens before getting up and staring down at me in complete disbelief. I sit up and stare up at her as she sputters. " _What else is there?_ I don't know! I guess there's more to Caroline Forbes than being a star! Maybe if people stop focusing on the idea people have of me in their heads!"

She stops as if realizing something and stares at me wide-eyed. "Like you do." Her voice is small, surprised. "You don't love me."

I'm quick to object and I get up. "Don't be crazy. I love you! I love you so much!"

"You love _Caroline Forbes the star_. You don't love _Caroline Forbes the ordinary girl_." She shakes her head, fighting tears. "My mom was right. This was going to happen. No one's going to love me for me."

I try to protest but she shakes me off and runs out of my apartment.

* * *

_CAROLINE FORBES CALLS IT QUITS WITH BOYFRIEND?_

I glare at the tabloids as I see them on the newspaper stand. There my relationship with Caroline is poked and prodded at mercilessly for everyone to see, everyone making assumptions of what went wrong, everyone putting the blame on me 'for not being able to handle having a girlfriend with fame'. Fucking idiots, that isn't the problem. That is never the problem.

Caroline said I'm in love with Caroline the star, not Caroline the ordinary girl but that isn't true because Caroline Forbes just isn't ordinary, that's not who she is. She was born to be a performer and she's fantastic at it. I saw that and cherished her for it so why is she angry at me? What is she angry for?

I need to find out.

* * *

Her first day of touring is back in Mystic Falls, Virginia. This is her hometown which she told many stories to me about. She loves this place, small town and all. And she hates having to leave it to live in LA most of the year so coming back there is something special to her.

The bouncer lets me in the venue. They all know me. I befriended them when Caroline and I first started dating. I know for a fact, they have a taste for whisky which I always mind to bring with me when I visit during touring.

Caroline is at her dressing room, getting ready. And everyone goes quiet when they see me. Caroline's expression looks regretful and sad and it makes my stomach flip. She gestures for everyone to leave us and I stand where I am until we're alone.

She continues the job of her make-up artist, adding more blush on. "What do you want, Kol?"

"You look cold." I repeat my first words to her.

She smiles for a moment before it's replaced by a grimace. "No, seriously." She stops everything and looks at me. "What do you want?"

I don't miss a beat. "I want you. I want us back together. I want you to call me your boyfriend and I want to be able to call you mine."

"You never had me." She bites out. "I mean, you never loved _me_."

"Yes, I did!"

"No, you didn't!" She half-shouts. "You love me when I'm like this. Glammed up and ready to perform for millions but you don't love me when I just want to attend college or go have lunch with Bonnie. _You loved the idea of me_."

I keep shaking my head no but she dismisses me already. The bouncers come and take me away. I try to fight but they're too strong and they throw me out into the street s with an apologetic look and nothing more. They slam the doors close and I don't know what to do.

* * *

I want her. And I don't mean in just a sexual way. I want her in every way a man can want a woman. And even beyond that.

_Kol, don't contact me again…_

I want to touch her blonde hair, feel how soft the curls are in my rough fingertips.

_I sent you that restraining order for a reason…_

I want to smell the curve of her neck and inhale her perfume – cherry blossoms, I knew.

_You seriously hurt me…_

I want to trace my lips on the fragile, paper-thin skin of her pale wrists.

_Please leave me alone…._

And I want to explore the valley between her breasts with my tongue as she trembled underneath me.

_I don't love you anymore…._

I want her.


	11. like serious, like crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Caroline Kol baby Fluff. I like you'll have fun doing this. xD" - RippahGoneWolf

Caroline glared at Kol and started ranting, pointing a finger at him in her tirade. "You're unbelievable! Making sure our son will have you as a first word by subliminal messaging! Have you no shame, Kol Mikaelson?"

She didn't wait for him to answer. "I put up with the post-it notes on his crib, the glow in the dark stars on the ceiling and his baby food all spelling 'Dada'! - but the teddy bear custom made to say 'Dada' when he hugs it? Enough is enough, Kol!"

"Like you haven't been whispering 'Mama' in his ear every night?" Kol countered. "You may have won the war of naming him but I'm winning this one, Caroline! Just give me this!"

Caroline shook her head at her husband before turning around to go back up the stairs and back to where little William Nicholas Matthew was waiting for her in his crib.


	12. with all the blood i lost with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts:
> 
> "Kol meets caroline before klaus :)" – KlarolineCinderella
> 
> "Ummmm, how about a human caroline & vamp. Kol. Kol saves Caroline from being attack..." – Guest
> 
> "So...Kol is trying to get Caroline to date him,but she keeps rejecting his advances,so he enlists Klaus's help,and of course,the rest of his over-bearing family gets ,and Klaus is not interested in Caroline" – Sarah
> 
> "So what if Kol was sort of like Klaus in the way that he wanted Caroline, and she starts to fall for him. But in the episode that he gives her a blue dress and theres a ball and theres a horse and stuff... so ya :))))" – nadya12
> 
> "Caroline could have known about the plan to kill Kol, and she betrays her friends and does what she can to protect him.
> 
> Also where Caroline gets attacked and kol saves her. Maybe she's about to get raped.
> 
> Or Caroline saves kol from getting killed" – AngelinaGuerin23

Caroline's summer of her sophomore year begins with a funeral. Elena's parents' funeral to be exact and she does what every good friend does and sits with Bonnie and the Gilbert siblings at the front pew. Elena is in between her and Bonnie with Jeremy at her right. She tries to hold Elena's hand but the brunette brushes her off and reaches for Bonnie's instead.

Caroline ignores the sting of the rejection and instead tries to focus on the service instead, listening to the platitudes and counting how many times Jeremy lightly pounds his fist on his thigh. He's jittery with too much pent up tension and Caroline doesn't know if he's under the influence or just anxious. She doesn't bother to ask since sweet Jer-bear has turned into Jer-the-Grizzly-I-Will-Tear-You-Into-Pieces-Just-T est-Me-Fucker-Bear.

Elena's eyebrows furrow after a bit and she glances at Jeremy's unending movement and Caroline sighs inwardly before grasping Jeremy's fist, unfolding it and placing it back on his thigh. She can see Jeremy frown at her from her peripheral and she doesn't say a word.

God, she hates funerals. But it certainly wouldn't be the last of the year she would later realize.

* * *

Caroline spends the next week in Miami with her dad…and his new boyfriend. Caroline dislikes Stephen at principal alone since this man did make sure her dad wasn't living in Mystic Falls anymore. But her dad loves the guy and she loves her dad so she _tries_ to be civil. Put emphasis on 'try'.

Stephen's daughter, Hannah, on the other hand has crawled directly from hell it seems and when the girl _accidentally_ spills coffee on her new shoes, she is now _persona non grata_ in Caroline's book.

After Caroline, _accidentally_ switches the contents of Hannah's shampoo with Nair (and sadly Hannah caught in time before she ended up looking like Britney Spears in her breakdown days), her dad and Stephen have enough of the 'girly squabbling' and force– _encourage_ the girls to make nice via forcing- encouraging Caroline to go with Hannah to a concert.

Caroline could kill herself because John Mayer is so not her type. Well, not since the whole Jaylor incident which Hannah claims John is totally innocent in. How dare she?

"Behave, Caroline." Her dad whispered into her ear when she hugged him goodbye.

"No promises." She muttered.

"No promises on Jimmy Choo on your birthday then."

Caroline pulled back and frowned at her dad. "That's blackmail."

Her dad grinned. "No, it's incentive."

* * *

Oh, Hannah dares.

The concert was amazing, of course (since she was able to trick Hannah into watching TSwift instead). Taylor always delivers. But after the concert Hannah kept insisting that Taylor was the guilty one in the Haylor debacle because Harry Styles can do no wrong.

Caroline is seriously debating pushing Hannah into an oncoming car before Hannah spots some of her friends and the ditzy bitch flocks to them and decides to ignore Caroline's existence thereafter.

Caroline just rolls her eyes and walks away.

* * *

Okay, Caroline is definitely an idiot. Having been raised by a sheriff and someone from a long line of sheriffs, she really should've known better than to walk home by herself in the middle of the night especially with hooligans following her and looking very much not wanting to stop her for a chat.

She brisk walks shy of running and before long they are in pursuit and she runs with everything in her. The streets are deserted and the area far too quiet, her blood pumping and the sound of her heeled boots pounding on the pavement loud to her ears.

She turns a corner and immediately freezes when she hits an end.

Well, fuck.

She hurriedly opens her purse and fishes out her phone, dialing her dad's number and waiting for him to pick up.

_You have reached Bill Forbes' phone. Unfortunately I cannot come-_

Fuck! Not voicemail!

She is in near tears now and she wants to throw her phone at the brick wall but she can hear her pursuers behind her now and all she wants to do is scream.

So she does.

Quite loudly really and sounding a bit like a dying pelican.

Well, that's embarrassing.

"Well, that's embarrassing."

She and her stunned would-be rapists all turn around to look at the new arrival in the horror story that is Caroline Forbes' life.

Now this is just unfair.

Even under extreme duress, Caroline could appreciate hotness when it is presented and here is six feet of perfect porcelain skin, with chiseled features framed by dark hair and reaching his even darker eyes all presented in a leather jacket.

It's like Christmas came early (sans being about to be sexually assaulted, of course).

"Hello, mates." He speaks again. English lit bursting with amusement. "What you got here?"

One of the goons speaks up. "None of ya business. Fuck off before you regret it."

Mr. Dark Angel in Leather just grins and it's dangerous and thrilling. Caroline almost swoons (or maybe that's from the adrenalin, maybe not). She practically glistens with hope. He's going to save her. He's going to take those turds on singlehandedly and win like some hero in an action movie where she'll fall into his arms and he'll carry her to safety. He is going to-

"Alright then."

What?

"I see you have your plans." He gestures towards her. "I'll leave you to it."

Wait, wait, wait – he's not going to walk away, Is he? No, that can't be!

He begins to walk away and pure panic shoots through Caroline and she practically yelps. "Wait!"

Come back!

He stops and turns to her, eyebrows raised in question. "Yes?"

"Don't just leave me here!" She gestures wildly. "Don't leave me with them!"

He shrugs. "Darling, as much as I would love to tear them apart for you, I am a very busy man concerned with many important things, I assure you. So if you'll excuse me…"

She's gaping at him in disbelief.

Oh my God, what a jerk! He is really going to let her get raped and killed her because he's busy? Oh she's not letting him walk away. He doesn't get to divert from the script in her head!

"Hey, you! The one who still thinks leather jackets are cool past the 80's, we are not done here!"

He comes back to look at her like she is a complete lunatic.

" _You_ don't get to walk away here!" She intones, explaining it to him with fierce determination. " _You_ are supposed to be saving me! _You're_ supposed to beat the fuck out of those guys and then I'm going to faint in your arms and you'll carry me to your apartment where you'll let me sleep on your bed while _you_ take the couch!"

He blinks in confusion. "Why would I take the couch?"

"Cause you're a gentleman as heroes should be!" She frowns at him and gestures to the hooligans. "Now save me. Get to it!"

He blinks at her for a good moment before he moves so fast it's like he freaking teleported. He's just suddenly in front of the goons, his arm _inside_ the chest of one and pulling out a bloody heart with the ease of twitching a finger.

The goons are gaping at him now before he moves like lightning again and then there are three individual bodies laying on the ground beside their ripped out hearts,

Caroline is ready to throw up.

The boy turns to her with his bloody hands opened as if to say 'well, there'. "Satisfied, sweetheart? Was that _heroic_ enough for you?"

* * *

Caroline can't stop staring at the blood on his hands and she still wants to vomit. Meanwhile, the boy – uh, whatever he is – is cleaning the blood of him with one of the hooligans jacket that he ripped off.

Caroline would really like to vomit now.

She knows she can't run away. He is blocking the only exit and she already knows he moves faster than the speed of freaking light and she contemplates for an insane moment whether she should've just let him walk away. I mean with the goons, she knew what she was up against. With this guy, oh heavens…..

"So, what's your name?" He asks when he's wiped his hands as clean as he can. His white hands are still stained pink and reeking of blood though but he doesn't seem to mind.

"W-What are you?" She practically shrieks.

And he frowns, rolling his eyes. "I guess I have to kill you now."

"W-What?"

"Don't ask redundant questions, sweetheart. It falls too much into the dumb blonde stereotype and it's not doing you any favors."

"Huh?"

Her brain is totally fried.

Fast as shock he's there in front of her, just a foot away and she's staring into pools of ink drowning in milk chocolate. "Usually I would kill you but I really do have things to do so rain check on your death?"

His irises widen and he says, "Forget me."

And then he's gone.

And she doesn't forget.

* * *

Caroline finally arrives at her dad and Stephen's house dazed and confused. Hannah's still not home and all she wants to do is crawl into bed and don't come out till September. She just doesn't understand how her life went from a war on her future stepsister to having her very reality ripped to shreds in front of her.

But she can't sleep, not when there are so many questions rummaging in her head, screaming to be answered.

So she does what any girl would've done – Google.

Vampires?

Huh.

Come on, life isn't _Twilight_.

Werewolves?

Life isn't _Twilight_.

Demi-god?

Possible.

* * *

Okay, so you know those girls in movies and books that when something weird happens they try to solve it on their own and don't tell their parents and they only tell when their lives are in grave danger because they think their parents won't believe them?

Well, that was going to be Option A for Caroline but seeing as Caroline really dearly does value her grasp on reality, she goes to her dad. Because Bill Forbes is logical and smart and can help with the mystery unraveling…or at least call an excellent therapist for her if need be.

She wakes up late, having stayed up the night 'researching' but ending up only ordering the entire _Percy Jackson_ series on Amazon and her dad is in his office talking to someone on the phone when she waits outside the door just itching to bother him.

He finishes his call and doesn't even glance her way but greeting just the same. "Hey, Care bear. How was the concert last night?"

She smiles and enters the room, leaning on his desk to really get his attention. "Daddy…"

He's looking through some documents and absentmindedly goes, "Yes?"

She hesitates before pushing through. Even if she is just crazy and she imagined the whole thing last night, at least someone knows about what she saw. She doesn't have to hide it and let it ruin her life because that's what always happens to those girls, right?

"Daddy -in a completely hypothetical scenario – if _hypothetically_ , last night after the concert I walked home and was – _hypothetically_ – followed by some guys who cornered me at an alley…"

Her dad looks up so fast and stares at her, alarmed. "Care bear, did you get-"

"And _hypothetically_ , some guy comes and saves me by say – _hypothetically_ – moving at the speed of light and ripping out their hearts like it was nothing…what would you think that guy was?"

Her dad is massaging his foreheads as if trying to cure a headache. "Honey, I think you should sit down. It's time for the talk."

* * *

After the longest history lesson ever, Caroline reminds herself to online later to order some Anne Rice novels.

Her dad has pretty much explained all the phenomena in Mystic Falls and a part of her feels betrayed that her parents kept this whole vampire thingy a secret from her but her thoughts really keep focusing on something. "Daddy, this compulsion, does it not work on some people?"

"With years of meditation and control, it is possible."

"But how about for someone who hasn't gone through that?"

"What do you mean?"

"The guy – the vampire – he tried to compel me last night. He wanted me to forget him." She explained. "But I didn't. Why is that?"

She can't read her dad's eyes but she thinks she sees fear in them. "I don't know, sweetheart."

* * *

Summer comes and goes and the new school year is greeted by new boys in town - specifically, the Salvatore brothers who hang around Elena like puppies fighting over a chew toy. The older one, Damon, tries to compel her when he first meets her but again, it doesn't work on her.

Her dad still hasn't told her why the vampire Jedi mind tricks aren't working on her. He claims to not know why but she has a feeling he does and just won't tell her. She wonders if the reason really is something to be feared.

She contemplates whether to tell Elena her new boyfriend and said boyfriend's brother are part of The Walking Dead but remembers her dad's warning not to tell her friends about 'the great vampire secret' since they wouldn't believe her anyway.

But he seems to have forgotten how bad she is at keeping secrets.

And she ends up telling Bonnie and Elena who stare at her in complete disbelief.

"Stop making up stories, Caroline." Elena tells her. "There's no such thing as vampires."

"Magic isn't real, Care." Bonnie agrees.

That sad moment when your parents are right.

* * *

When it all comes out in very grandiose fashion, Caroline just sits back and watches it all go as crazy as she expected.

_Vampires aren't real, Caroline._

Well, Elena just find out both Salvatore brothers are rocking the Dracula lifestyle.

_Magic isn't real, Caroline._

Bonnie just learned she's a witch and a pretty strong one at that.

_What are you, Caroline?_

Caroline's gonna get back to them on that.

* * *

Damon bites her one day.

He's had a bad day. Just finding out the love of his immortal life wasn't in the tomb and that she's been avoiding him all this time because she really wants Stefan instead. Gotta sting like hell but does he have to bite her?

She knows he's on self-destruct mode but leave her out of it. It's not her fault his life is a wreck.

"Caroline, Caroline…." Damon says when he sees her, hands going to her shoulders one of them pulls on her hair. "Have you come to laugh?"

"No," She frowns. "Just checking on you. Stefan asked me to."

"Ah, Stef…" He grimaces. " _Perfect, nice Stefan_."

He keeps playing with her hair and she tries to shrug him off but he keeps on. "You like him better too, don't you?"

She rolls her eyes. "Stop being such a –"

She can only let out a yelp when his teeth go for her neck and he gets a mouthful of her blood before stumbling backwards directly in the path of sunlight shining through the window.

Damon stares down at his bare fingers - _no ring!_ \- and then up at her in total awe and confusion.

Well, what the hell?

* * *

Caroline ends up missing the car crash Tyler and Matt were in when she tries to help Elena and the gang with the escaped vampires in the tomb. A couple of them corner her in an alley – _again. What's with her and alleys? She should really avoid them_ – and they're going straight for her throat when they all fall to the ground, clutching their heads in agony.

She moves past them and sees Stefan collapsing beside a frantic Elena.

After the entire mess is over with, Caroline goes to the hospital and finds Tyler at the waiting area, looking guilty and terrified.

"Tyler…"

He looks up at her and his usually cocky air is gone. "Matt's in surgery. Internal bleeding."

* * *

Days later, Matt greets Caroline at the carnival she had worked so hard planning. He seems perfectly okay after Damon gave him his blood so he can heal but when Matt tries to compel her into coming with him into an alley – goddamn alleys – she shouts for Stefan so loudly everyone stares at her.

The Salvatores arrive quickly and pull Matt away from any possible victims.

"Trust me, you don't want to feed on that one." Damon says to him, as the new vampire struggles to break free.

* * *

No one knows what Caroline is really. So far only two things have been made clear.

She can't be compelled.

Ans her blood makes a vampire human for a short period of time.

They haven't tested the second one so much since Caroline's quite iffy about being bitten much to the merry gang's frustration. But with a few needles, she lets Matt have a small dose and he spends twenty minutes under the sun before he starts sizzling.

She gives a bigger dose to Stefan who is able to have no murderous vampire rage for an hour.

And she doesn't give Damon because he considers her the vampire's version of the Black Plague.

* * *

Tyler successfully transitions to a werewolf with Matt and Bonnie's help. And Caroline lets him get a dose of her blood just to see if it would work.

For one full hour, he claims that he's never felt more peaceful.

And they begin to wonder what she is all the more.

* * *

Magic doesn't work on her.

She finds that out when she and Damon go to rescue Matt and Tyler from being sacrificed for that stupid Sun and Moon curse. The Hybrid and his minions have come to town and now they are trying to stop hell from unleashing on earth.

Witches throw spells at her but they seem to bounce off her and they can only gap in surprise before Damon shoots them with Alaric's gun.

"Getting more and more mysterious as time goes by, Barbie," Damon tells her as they go down the cellar.

* * *

Tyler bit Damon so it's Caroline-the-Cure-to-Everything-Supernatural-Forbes to the rescue.

"You look like shit." Caroline says when she sees Damon on his bed, sweaty, ashy skin and coughing out a lung. "I feel like I should take a picture."

"I'm dying, Barbie." He wheezes out. "Leave me to die with some dignity."

She rolls her eyes and sits down on the bed, bouncing a little and he grimaces when he gets jostled. "No, you're not gonna die. I'll give you some of my blood."

He grimaces. "No, thank you."

"Oh, don't be a baby!" She chides, rolling up her sleeve. "If this works, you get to hunt down that freaking hybrid later for causing this and if it doesn't work, well, you die. Your pick."

"I must be in hell," he mutters before groaning in misery. "Alright, alright."

She offers her wrist and he bites down. He takes a mouthful than another and another….

"Damon…."

He's not stopping. She tries to grab her arm away.

"Damon!"

He lets her go, falling back into the pillows and staring at the ceiling with his clear blue eyes. "That was…I feel…"

"Human?" Caroline supplied, grimacing at her wrist.

"Human." Damon reiterated in awe.

* * *

Months seem to go by without any news of the crazy, old, troublesome hybrid and after Elena's birthday, they start to get complacent. It feels almost normal. No danger, no deaths, just homework and pep rallies like it should be.

Of course nothing lasts for long and Caroline wakes up on her eighteenth birthday with a box on her bedside table with a platinum bracelet inside the velvet case. There's no card.

* * *

Her Dad comes back to town after many months and they clue him in about everything that's happened last school year.

"Care bear, how does a hybrid and ritual sacrifices not cause to call me?"

* * *

"Hello, sweetheart."

She turns around to see the last person she expects. "You…"

"Me." Kol Mikaelson aka the vampire in Florida aka the Original hybrid grins at her. "How've you been since we saw each other face to face?"

"Better." She answers, staring at him suspiciously as she moves past him with her coffee, taking a seat at a table. "Been quite peaceful since you and your minions left town."

"I sincerely apologize for disrupting the peace then." Still grinning, he follows her and takes the seat adjacent to hers at the table she picked. "But I do have some urgent business here."

"Really now?" She tries to play it cool because he can't know that Elena's still alive. "What about?"

"Of the doppelganger business," He answers. "Know anything about that?"

She shakes her head. "Nope."

He smiles and takes her coffee from her, taking a sip. "You're a terrible liar. You have to work on that."

He sets the mug down and his eyes sear into hers, trying to decipher her thoughts. "It's a pity you can't be compelled. This would make this so much easier."

She takes her coffee back. "Real pity then."

He leans down on his elbows, staring at her with those dark eyes of his. Ink drowning in chocolate. "Tell me something though. Do you know what you are?"

Her heart speeds up. Could he have the answers she's looking for or is he just baiting her? But he was over a thousand years old, if anyone could know it, it'd be him. "No. Do you?"

He doesn't answer just takes her phone off the table and fiddles with it before giving it back to her. "That's my number and the address of my new house in town. You should come over one of these days. Maybe Saturday? My siblings have been dying to meet you."

She stares at him confusion. "Why would I need to meet your family?"

He doesn't answer just stands up and waving her off when she protests. "Remember, Saturday!"

* * *

"I'm not going."

Damon glares at her. "Barbie, you have an opportunity here to find out more about the freaking Originals and their motives. Find out some advantage we can have over them. Don't be selfish!"

"Damon," Stefan cuts in before turning to Caroline. "You don't have to do this, Caroline. We're not gonna push you."

Caroline stares between the two brothers then turns to look at the rest of the group for their input. None of them look like they were for that idea but they don't look against the idea either. It's up to her then about whether to go inside Casa Mikaelson by herself or to boycott the whole crazy plan.

Her survival instincts scream: run. Her reckless side says: hell yeah.

* * *

Caroline arrives promptly at the Mikaelson home for lunch as they agreed upon. Kol greets her at the door with a beaming grin, ushering her into the dining room where four vampires sat, staring at her with much interest. There were three men who look older than Kol and a girl about her age.

She tries to smile but good God, she's terrified. And they have to know it too.

"She looks like she's ready to bolt, Kol." The one man with dirty blonde hair remarks, smirking at her.

Kol snorts as he pulls a seat for her. "Shut up, Nik."

Caroline takes her seat shyly as Kol takes the one beside her, on her right. To her left is the girl, blonde with icy blue eyes. Like Malibu Barbie.

"Kol, aren't you going to introduce her to us?" The girl asked, prompting Kol to start.

"Caroline, these are my siblings: Elijah, Finn, Klaus and Rebekah." Kol points to each one. "And just so you know, they are pathological liars. Whatever they say about me to you is a boldfaced lie."

"Kol, just fears you'll think he's rather odd after we tell you more about him." Elijah says with a small smile. "For example, when he was a young boy-"

Kol clears his throat.. "Oh, enough about me. Let's eat. Shall we?"

* * *

Kol is glaring at his siblings like a petulant child, making them laugh even more. Caroline tries to stifle her giggles as his siblings make fun of him at his expense, telling her the most embarrassing stories about the hybrid. Finn in particular told a hilarious story about Kol when he brought a mule and a comb to a whorehouse some century ago.

"I'm so happy you're enjoying yourselves." Kol groused, crossing his arms over his chest and slouching in his seat.

Rebekah snorts. "After all the times you gave as flack over our relationships, I think it's more than the right time for some payback."

"We have been waiting quite a long time for this." Finn adds.

That made Caroline curious.

"Why didn't you guys embarrass him with the other girls?" She asked.

Klaus laughs. "What other girls? He never brought any of them home."

Caroline freezes in her seat, her eyes wide. Wait, she's the first girl he's ever brought home? But he's over a thousand years old! That's…that's….

Kol is shooting glares at his brother. "I'm going to bite you."

Klaus doesn't back down though and scoffs. "Like it can kill me, brother. Give me a real threat."

"How 'bout just get Caroline to give some blood to last a few hours?" Rebekah suggests. "That should be fun."

"I think I still have my mace around if you like." Finn smirks at Kol.

"Now, now, children." Elijah says as if to scold before adding. "Let's be modern. Use the flame thrower."

"You bastards!" Klaus exclaims in between laughs.

* * *

She's in Kol's bedroom, sitting on the bed and staring at the wooden ceiling fan. Kol is lying down beside her and she feels oddly comfortable in his presence. God knows why.

"Are you going to answer my questions yet?" Caroline asks, pouting down at him even though he couldn't see because his eyes are closed.

"Maybe."

" _Kol_." She pokes one of his robes with her finger. "I'm going to leave."

He opens one eye before sighing. "Fine. Ask away."

"What am I?"

"A girl."

Well, isn't that specific.

"No, as in – _what_ am I? How come vampires can't compel me? How come my blood makes vampires and werewolves human for short periods of time? How come spells don't work on me? _What am I_?"

Kol sits up and stares into her eyes and answers. "You are something very rare – you're Immune."

"Immune?" She parroted.

"Immune to magic and basically anything of the supernatural variety. Your blood cancels it out. Something in your genetics, a glitch, gave you immunity to these things. It happens to one in millions. Very rare." Kol explained. "The last one I met was a man in the 17th century and most of the others were rarely recorded that's why none of your friends could find out what you are."

"Just how _immune_ are we talking about here?"

"I could force my blood down your throat and snap your neck right now and you will not come back. I can stab you and give you my blood but you will not heal with it. I could get my witches, _all of them_ , to cast a curse on you and there will be no effect on you." Kol continued. " _All magic_ , light or dark, _cannot_ affect you directly."

She tried to process that information.

 _Immune._ She now had a word for what she is. She was Immune to magic.

She looked at him again with a final question, :"And what does that mean for me?"

"Some creatures - vampires, werewolves - would do anything to become human. You'll find yourself a commodity for a bit." Kol answered. "But don't worry, I'll protect you."

And she finds herself wanting to believe him.

* * *

Caroline is getting her books for her next class when she feels someone behind her. Almost like a sixth sense, she knows who it is and she doesn't turn to see.

"Hello, sweetheart."

She doesn't look back but walks towards her class, he follows quickly getting in step with her. "What are you doing here?"

"Today's a school day." He answers like that makes all the sense in the world.

She glares at him and wills him to explain like a normal person.

He relents. "I'm attending high school. I never got to in this century, always busy with trying to break my curse and all so now I'm making up for last time."

She doesn't believe that for a second. "Mm-hmm. So you're a Junior?"

"Senior," He grins. "But Bekah's a Junior."

" _Bekah_?" She echoes and turns when said girl in question appears and loops her arm with hers.

"Come on, we have to go. We're going to be late for French." The blonde Original tells her before dragging her off.

* * *

Kol is everywhere and he can't take a hint. Caroline has been quite obvious that she doesn't want to start anything with him. Having lunch with him and his family that day was just to find out about what she is, nothing more really. She doesn't plan to be his freaking girlfriend and she's told him as such.

His response is to be freaking irresistible.

Have you _seen_ Kol Mikaelson? It isn't fair. How come evil always come in pretty packages? That accent with the facial structure is a deadly combination only Satan must've come up with.

She's trying her best not to go crazy but then comes that faithful gym class he plays basketball, gets really sweaty and takes his shirt off and Caroline could've cried.

It isn't fair.

Damn him to the fiery pits he is spawned from!

* * *

Caroline's at the bookstore, looking through the shelves for something to occupy her time with.

Nothing with romance and handsome boys.

Nothing with sex.

Nothing about vampires.

Nothing about werewolves.

Nothing, _nothing_ with male characters named 'Cole' or any variant of said name.

She doesn't know how she ends up at the children's section but there she is.

"Hello, duckie."

She looks up to where she's sitting on the carpet and sees one of the Original brothers, Finn. "Oh, hello."

She knew him to be the quiet type and there is something about him that doesn't make her want to pull her hair out like his siblings.

"What are you looking for?" He asks, crouching down beside her and looking at her selection.

"Something…." That doesn't remind her of Kol. "…good."

He pulls out a small picture book and hands it to her. "You might like this one."

She stares at the cover of _Beauty and the Beast_ and frowns.

He smiles at her before leaving. "Good day, duckie."

Dammit.

* * *

Caroline doesn't even know how she ends up shopping with Rebekah. All she knows is that she's in a dressing room trying on different things that Rebekah says would be 'fantastic' on her.

A few minutes later, she has shopping bags of clothes and accessories. "Rebekah?"

"Yes?"

"How come most of the things you picked for me are blue?"

Rebekah smiles innocently, _too innocently_. "It looks good on you."

The next day when she went to school wearing a blue blouse, Kol smiles at her in delight. "That's my favorite color, you know."

Dammit.

* * *

Jeremy's birthday is coming up so Caroline decides to buy him some art supplies. She doesn't really know much about those but she figures she can ask someone. She's going through the aisles, looking at different pencils and God, there are many when a voice greets her, "Hello, Caroline."

She turns her head slowly, dreading and yet knowing who it is. "Hello, Klaus."

"Are you shopping for anything in particular?" He asks, all politeness and charm and she grits her teeth.

"Yes, I'm trying to get something for Jeremy. His birthday is coming up."

He picks up a pack of pencils and hands them to her. "These are good."

"Thanks." She mutters and puts them in her basket. She tries to turn and leave but he stops her.

"Would you mind modeling for me?"

She stops and stares at him in confusion. "Why?"

"You're very beautiful." He smiles at her. "And Kol has asked to have a painting of you done. We're leaning towards a motif with-"

"Okay, that's it!" She drops her basket and virtually runs out of the store.

Enough is enough.

She is so done.

* * *

Caroline pounds on the door of the Mikaelson home and even kicks it at some point. She's angry, sick and tired of the Originals' harassment. She's had enough and she is telling Kol so. Hybrid or not, she's not afraid of him.

But Kol doesn't answer the door, Elijah does.

"Caroline?"

She moves past him and inside the house. "Where is he?"

Elijah knows who she means instantly. "He had some business to attend to. I can take a message for him if you'd like."

Caroline tried to calm herself but she's too worked up. "Tell him, I'm never going to fall for some evil, crazy hybrid because I for one value myself and I would never stoop so low. Tell him, he should stop harassing me with his siblings and his superior need to take off his shirt in gym because I can't handle staring at him without wanting to jump him – I'm only human! I can't resist temptation when it comes in the form of someone like Kol Mikaelson! _Why is he doing this to me_?"

She realizes too late all the things she just revealed to Elijah and suddenly decides that maybe she could dig a hole in their garden and never come out.

Elijah smiles though and pats her light on the arm. "Caroline, he fancies you. That's it."

" _Fancies_?" She repeats the word like it's a curse.

"Yes. I'm afraid Kol has always had a problem with being subtle but especially in his courtship of you. I fear his affections for you are driving him quite mad." He chuckles. "It's amusing really."

_It's not!_

"He's never been like this before with anyone." Elijah sighs and shakes his head off. "I fear, Caroline, he's not going to give up. He can be very patient when he wants to be."

" _How_ patient?" She asks in misery.

"He waited a thousand years to break his curse." Elijah points out. "And I don't think your lifespan will be that long."

* * *

Caroline glares at the invitation, wanting to chuck it at the garbage bin but thinks twice about it. She opens the box that came with it and instead and discovers a blue dress inside – no, periwinkle. A gown fit for a princess.

She could die.

The guy just doesn't give up, does she?

Whatever.

She closes the box.

She's not going.

* * *

There's someone knocking at her door. She goes down the stairs and answers the door only to be greeted by Kol Mikaelson in a tux.

The horror never ends, does it?

He looks at her outfit and frowns. "Why aren't you ready yet?"

"I'm not going." She defiantly tells him. "You can't make me."

He sighs. "I know. That's why I brought help."

"Caroline!" Rebekah pushes Kol out of the way. "Invite me in so we can get started on your hair. We only have three hours before the party and you have to look stunning!"

Caroline tries to protest but Rebekah glares at her and she knows she can't be compelled but Rebekah Mikaelson can inspire the fear of God in anyone with a single look. She invites the Original girl in and doesn't invite Kol. He patiently sits on the porch swing as Rebekah 'beautifies' her.

* * *

Caroline arrives at the ball on Kol's arm and everyone is staring at them. She's perfectly aware of her own looks and Kol is a category on his own and she knows how they must look – perfectly contemplating each other, her light with his dark.

Looks of envy and awe follow them as they make their way and it's when she's spinning in Kol's arms later that she feels a lightheadedness that has nothing to do with dancing.

She feigns a headache and goes outside for some fresh air, Kol follows her anyway and she stares at the lone horse outside, wishing Kol would go near its rear so it could kick him down. Ugh.

"You like horses?" Kol asks and she makes a non-committal noise. "They're lovely, aren't they?"

"I've always liked them." He continues. "When we lived here many centuries ago, there were wild horses running through the forests all the time and I used to watch them. How majestic and strong they were."

"Wow." She deadpans. "You should do voiceovers for National Geographic."

He grins at her, chuckling. "Funny."

She giggles and for a moment just stares at him, how the lights twinkling around them seem to reflect in his dark eyes, how the wind is making his hair dance and the bob of his Adam's apple as he swallows, staring down at her lips….

"Let's go inside!" She says quickly, going past him to her narrow escape.

That's much too close for comfort.

* * *

When she goes inside, Damon drags her away to somewhere more private. "You're not giving in to him, are you?" He demands.

She shakes her head. "No, of course not!"

"Cause you know he _is_ pure evil. He's the reason Jenna and God knows how many people have died. You can't trust him."

A spark of irritation that is completely irrational ignites in her and she spats out. "As opposed to your death count, Damon." What a hypocrite this guy was. "But don't worry I'm sure you'll catch up."

The look on Damon's face is rather memorable and she goes past him and back to the party feeling lighter.

* * *

She's known about her friends wanting to kill Kol for a while but they never bothered to include her in their plans (because of Damon probably) citing that she could be a liability.

B y how exactly though? It's not like she has plans to divulge information to Kol. She isn't his girlfriend. She isn't obligated to him in anyway. She isn't his anything.

She's…she's just the girl he's obsessed with for the moment until he gets bored and he will. After all, she's just a human and he's an indestructible immortal.

But when she overhears their plan to get rid of Kol once and for all, she can't help but feel doubt.

* * *

"Have you ever wanted to be human again?" Caroline asks him. They're in the living room and she's playing chess with him on his I-pad.

Kol shrugs and Caroline pokes him in the stomach. He grunts and answers. "I may have thought about it once."

"Well, if you could become human now, would you?" She persists. "I mean, if my blood can make you _permanently_ human then-"

"You'll die."

She stops, her breath hitching. "What?"

"In order for your blood to work, I need to drain you, _every last drop_." He stares into her eyes with determination. "And I have no plans on doing that."

"But you'll be human again." She keeps pushing.

He frowns. "If I'm going to become human again, it's certainly not to be just alone. What would be the point?"

"They're going to kill you."

* * *

"Whose side are you on?" Damon shouts in anger. "Why are you trying to save that evil scum? What's wrong with you?"

"The same thing that's wrong with you." Caroline retorts, looking between him and Elena. "The same kind of madness."

* * *

She exposes her neck to him. "Drink."

His hands tighten on her waist, firm but not painful and her heart keeps dancing in her chest, "I don't want to."

Her hands cup his face and trace the contours until his eyes close and he sighs with what emotion she doesn't know. "It'll be okay."

His lips go to her neck and he murmurs words she can barely hear. "I…love…you."

* * *

_Dear Caroline,_

_I am proud of you, no matter what._

_Dad_

* * *

Kol holds her in his arms and tries to wait for a pulse.

Nothing.

And then….

Caroline gasps and takes in air. Kol sighs in relief.

* * *

"I love you too."


	13. i think we should run, run, run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts:
> 
> "I'd love to read a time travel story where Caroline gets sent to the past and befriends and falls for kol.." –AngelinaGuerin
> 
> ""Well, that's a long story. But rest assured, it was worn by a princess almost as beautiful as you." The princess was an ancestor of Caroline's - or a past life of Caroline - and Kol loved her greatly." –brighteyescoldheart
> 
> "Have you ever though of a Great Gatsby AU?" –QueenVamp
> 
> "could you do like a caroline/kol relationship? dating in secret for a while then the friends find out?" –catnipawthorne
> 
> "Okay, I'm going to give you a prompt - the next song that plays on my ipod. Which interestingly turns out to be Summer from the Four Seasons of Anton Vivaldi by David Garrett! Have at it dear.:)" – shedreamsincolour

** **

**I – The Princess**

Kol for one is bored at English court but Nik being the insufferable bastard that he is, drags him away from the East (where he may have been getting bored but he doesn't enjoy Nik pulling him from where he wants to like a dog on the leash) and makes him journey for weeks before arriving just in time for Henry VII's coronation.

Nik is one of the guests of honor having helped the new King win his crown and Nik's family are all very much welcomed to join in the celebrations. Rebekah is over there mingling with the yet to be crowned Elizabeth of York who looks martyred if anything else.

Elijah and Nik are sitting in front of him and Finn is off somewhere (probably drinking his mood swings with ale). Kol is bored stiff and he weighs in his mind how much trouble he'll be in if he decides to just off everyone in the room. England would probably have another war on their hands and at least Finn would be too busy killing again to be depressed.

Kol spies a vision of golden silk and long hair. He blinks and scrutinizes the blonde woman at the back of Bekah. She looks young, no older than seventeen with childlike roundness to her red cheeks and eyes bluer than Bekah's. The hint of curve in the golden gown she wears intrigues him though.

He taps Elijah on the shoulder to get his attention and inquires about the girl.

"Princess Caroline of House Forbes."

Interesting.

* * *

Kol's always had a fondness for princesses. And corrupting them.

They are always expected to be pure, chaste and innocent of carnal pleasures which is why seducing them is such fun. T

hey would protest and whine about virtues and sin and yet flush when he'd smile wickedly at them with promises of nothing but pleasure and sweet damnation before he has them in his bed, unraveled and unbound.

Kol _loves_ princesses.

And he hasn't quite met one that intrigues him as much as Princess Forbes who merely throws a cold glance his way when he kisses her hand the first time they are introduced. She thinks herself exceptional does she, immune to his charm. She would find herself dearly mistaken then.

When he asks her to dance she agrees but with disdain carefully hidden under layers of practiced composure. She moves with fluidity and grace borne from her station and he takes every advantage to touch and feel her.

She doesn't squirm not once.

When the dance is over, her face is neutral but the flush in her cheeks tells him otherwise.

She excuses herself from the hall immediately and he follows. She must hear him because her steps quicken but he's an Original, he can corner her without even trying.

She stops at the end of a hall and tries to open the door but it won't budge. She lets out a sigh before slowly turning around to face him, expression begrudged. "Yes, my lord?"

He grins, all wickedness and sin. "Leaving so soon, princess?"

"I'm afraid I'm not feeling very well." She replies. "I thought it best to retire."

"Let me escort you to your rooms then."

"No!" She protests too quickly but tries to recover. "I'll be fine, my lord. No need to bother."

"I insist." He says with conviction, allowing no refusals.

She acquiesces with a look of resignation, not even reacting when he hooks her arm underneath his.

* * *

Kol could've compelled her but what would be the fun in that? He much rather liked his prizes with some effort put into it. Compulsion is only a last resort in seduction after all.

Of course now, he is seriously considering it because Princess Forbes treats him like the plague and has made sure to keep her distance since the night he escorted her back to her rooms. She had bid him farewell at the door and the rushed in far quicker than he wanted.

She has decided to keep herself surrounded by her ladies wherever she goes and refuses any situation where she has to be alone or even be near him. It'd maddening and yet exciting. He has to work for her and he's never wanted anything more before.

He can trap her into dances because refusal would be much too impolite and he's found ways around her ladies and the gentlemen that surround her but getting her alone again is his next big move.

He decides he needs help so he gets Rebekah's. His brothers never quite got on with his need for games but Rebekah plays them expertly like a true Queen.

Rebekah merely invites Princess Forbes to their room for a private 'chat', conveniently when none of the other Mikaelson brothers are around and Kol interests her into a game of chess. When Rebekah decides to retreat as she's "feeling faint all of a sudden. Please don't mind me and continue your game", Kol ups the ante and offers a wager to the princess.

"If I win, I get a kiss."

Her blue eyes widen a fraction at his boldness but she quickly schools her expression. "And if I win, my lord?"

"What do you wish, my princess?"

"Surrender."

He makes no question to what she means.

"I plan no such thing." His dark eyes stare her down. "That is not a known word to my family."

"Withdrawal, then?"

Cheeky little thing.

"How about temporary relief?" He grins at her. "For a day."

" _A day_?" She raises a golden brow. "So be it."

He lets her win.

She doesn't avoid him anymore. Probably realizing it is futile. 'Surrender' really isn't a word known to his family and he keeps his promise of giving her 'temporary relief' for a day before returning full-force.

She merely gives him an aggrieved sigh when his attentions return but does her best to keep him at bay.

* * *

Things take a turn when he spies her sneaking out into the gardens at night, lamp in hand and shivering underneath her dark cloak. He follows her and she gasps in shock, covering her mouth to stifle a scream when she sees him.

"What are you doing here?" She whispers in panic.

He cocks an eyebrow. 'I should be asking you that question, princess. Running around the grounds in the middle of the night is not your usual pastime, I know."

She scowls, showing more spirit than he's ever seen in her, out of her cool. "And how would you know of my usual pastimes?"

"I devote myself to know everything about you, my princess." He inclines his head. " _Everything_."

Her eyes widen and she takes a step back. "That's disturbing."

He shrugs her off and takes the lamp from her cold hand. "Were you planning on going somewhere, your highness? At this time of night?"

"No." She denies but he sees right through her and she acquiesces at his dry look. "Yes. I have received word of my father's passing. I am to return to France in the morning and marry my cousin to secure for him the throne and-"

"-you don't quite enjoy being a chess piece and decide that running away is the only solution." He finishes for her.

"Well, yes." She presses her lips together. "I refuse to marry a man that does not love me."

He finds himself laughing, more like a bark really. She hushes him but he waves her off.

"Oh, princess, I didn't take you for a romantic. Do you dream of knights saving damsels and princesses saved by princes from their towers?" He laughs again. "What dung."

She bristles at his mockery. "If you have had your laugh, my lord, I simply must go. I have an engagement to abandon, you see."

She tries to walk away but he grabs her arm and pulls her back easily. "Do not mind my insensitivity, princess. I am merely amused."

She glares up at him with the childlike eyes of hers and for a moment, he can see the little girl still there. Barely old enough to be queen, wife or mother. She is much too young. And apart of him wants to hide that innocence, keep it perpetually alive but his blood would just do the opposite and he could not bear to wreck such a lovely thing.

She is much too lovely for him to ruin but he will just the same.

"Come with me." He finally says. "It's much better to escape in company and style."

* * *

They are on a ship heading back to the East when the court gets word of Caroline's escape with Kol. They call it an 'elopement' and he does not bother to correct them. Nik and Elijah send him letters to bring back the princess and stop acting like a fool but he refuses.

Caroline is his now and he will make sure of that.

The seas are unforgiving in the nights and Caroline can't sleep with the boat rocking like it is. She stands at the side of her room at the lower deck, holding on to a table for dear life when he sees her.

"Enjoying yourself, princess?" He gibes.

She throws a dirty word at him which he gathers she adapted from the crew. It amuses him to no end.

"Come on now, I'm sure your sea legs will kick in soon enough."

She throws another dirty word. This one makes him grin even wider.

He approaches to where she's standing. Her fingers are bone white as she holds on to the wood. "Go away." She murmurs when he's behind her, his breath on her clammy skin. "Leave me to my misery."

He chuckles and the vibrations course through her. His fingers reach down to touch the platinum bracelet on her wrist. "An heirloom" she answered when he asked her about it, passed down from one generation to the next, a pretty bracelet for pretty princesses. He wants to both break it off her wrist and crush it in his hands and also just watch as her nimble fingers drum on the diamonds.

She lets out a breath when his other hand steadies on her hip when the rocking of the boat almost topples her to the side if not for him. "Kol…" She only uses his name in private. "Please go."

His mouth is at her ear and she shivers when he speaks. 'Do you really want me to?"

She's quiet for a heartbeat. Two, three and then – "No."

His mouth presses to the petal soft skin of her cheek before making his way, slowly to her mouth where she surrenders sweetly and all innocence is gone.

* * *

They arrive in a week's worth of time and he's greeted by vervain in his drink and a dagger to his heart except the dagger never quite makes it when Caroline jumps in front of him and goes straight for her fragile, mortal heart instead. He is weakened by vervain but not enough to stop an Original, he merely pulls out the heart of the attacker in one swift move before taking the dying princess in his arms.

"Don't forget me." She says her eyes still so blue before her heart beats three, two and then-

He bites into his wrist and tries to make her swallow but she's gone.

He weeps for regret and loss.

And love, maybe.

He was on his way but now-

Now he destroys.

* * *

**II – The Singer**

Nik coaxes him back into his company in Chicago. Elijah and he have long been distant with each other and Finn is idly sleeping in a box. Rebekah is still Rebekah and she greets him with a kiss on the cheek when he arrives in town.

The days are for sleeping and the nights for drinking, dancing and women. There are many beautiful women but he chooses the attention of the dark-eyed brunettes to the blue-eyed blondes. He likes them mouthy though, can't seem to get over that.

He enters the club on a night like any other when he hears a different voice singing. Instead of Gloria's raspy vocals is something smoother like the champagne that keeps on flowing. He sees a vision in red. Pinned up blonde curls and red lips signing into the microphone. Her red dress accentuating curves as she dances to the jazz beats.

All he sees though are those blue eyes that enraptured him centuries ago. Like a sucker punch to the stomach, he feels winded all of a sudden but he can't seem to look away from the mirror image of the princess who died in his arms.

"Like what you see?" Gloria asks as she appears beside him. "New girl, new to the city. I thought I'd help her out."

He can barely talk but gets the words out. "How…old is she?"

"She said she was twenty-one but I know better." Gloria smiles, shaking her head. "Probably not any older than seventeen. Don't let anyone know that though, she brings in good business."

An ache is so strong, it overcomes him. He can barely focus on anything but the girl on stage. "What's her name?"

"Caroline Forbes."

The ache consumes.

* * *

He sneaks into the dressing rooms after her shift. Caroline's sitting at one of the many vanity tables and changed out of the red dress and wearing a dark blue robe with embroidered red birds on it.

She notices him and doesn't react except to stare at his reflection on the mirror. "May I help you?" She asks.

"Maybe." He doesn't step closer, keeping those few feet between them right where they are. "Maybe I can help you."

'I doubt that." She starts pulling the numerous pins out of her blonde curls. "So, what's her name?"

"Name?"

"Of the girl I remind you of," She explains. "I always remind them of someone."

He feels his heart stutter in his chest to beat along with the syllables of her name. _Ca-ro-line_.

"Does it matter?" He merely replies and she shrugs.

"I guess not." She turns around finally to look him directly in the eye and the focus of her blue eyes on him makes him shiver with familiarity and newness.

This is not the same girl, is she? It can't be. And yet, Kol has lived for a while. He's seen many impossible things that man has decided to keep locked up for their sanity. He knows better than to question magic or whatever this is anymore.

"What's your name?" She asks.

"Kol."

She grins, all sweetness and bright eyes. "My name's Caroline."

"I know."

She nods, as if expecting that. "What do you want, Kol?"

"How about dinner?" He suggests.

She looks to the clock on the wall that clearly says five past six. "How about breakfast instead?"

* * *

Caroline's removed her make-up and changed into a more modest dress, covered by a beige coat. Her heels make noise on the pavement as they go into the diner. Caroline's familiar with the place as she takes a seat near the back and greets the waitress by name when she comes to take their order.

He doesn't order anything but coffee )black) and watches as Caroline stirs (too much) cream and sugar into hers. She eats her meal with no care whether to his unrelenting attention and doesn't make conversation until she's finished.

"What brings you to town?" She asks, hands around her cooling cup of (too sweet) coffee,

"Family...and other things."

"Other things?" She echoes.

"Things of undecided interest."

" _Undecided interest_?" She blinks at him. "And what are these 'things' exactly?"

"More like a thing, a person really." He nods gravely. "A girl."

Her widens exaggeratingly."A girl? Tell me, what she like?"

"Blonde, blue eyes, about this tall…" He gestures to where the top of her head met his shoulder. "She likes to sing and puts too much sugar in her coffee and a criminal amount of syrup on her pancakes."

"The girl might think that's rich considering you seem to like your coffee blacker than death."

"You seriously think?" He grins. "I don't think you quite know the girl that well."

"And you do?" She quirks an eyebrow. "I think I know her much better than you."

"Really? You two good friends?" He leans in to whisper to her. "Maybe you can help me ask her out on a date."

"I think she'll say no." She leans down and whispers back.

He leans back, aghast. "Why?"

"Cause she doesn't know you. You might be a serial killer for all she knows." She leans back and crosses her arms over her chest and shakes her head. "She's a smart girl. She's not gonna risk it."

He reaches for one of her hands and holds it in both of his. "But aren't the best things in life worth the risk?"

She shakes her head. "You have to ask the girl her opinion on that."

He squeezes her hand. "I want yours."

She grins and this isn't the smile of an innocent princess. This is a girl who's been kissed and knows how she likes how to be. It excites him like nothing has for a while. "I say, why not?"

* * *

He comes to the club every night. He drinks champagne and shares jokes with the men. He sits down at a table with a good view of the stage and watches Caroline perform. It's like she is made for the stage. She is nothing but comfortable and suave up there despite her age (Seventeen, just like Gloria predicted). And he dances with her when it's not her shift.

She moves fluidly and sensually, the sway of her hips making his head spin. Her arms around him like an anchor against the tumulus ocean that is his mind. Her perfume lingers on him long after he's bid her goodbye for the night.

He can't help it but compare his bright club singer to the icy princess of long ago. Same face, same voice. They were different and yet so alike. In this Caroline he sees shades of the dead princess. In her laugh, her quick wit, her irrepressible need to challenge him. She is his Caroline no matter what.

His Caroline again?

He needs to know. He watches her sing on the stage, a vision in a white flashy dress when Gloria sits down at his table with her dark eyes intriguing. "You called?"

There was just the right hint of sass. Gloria is Nik's favorite witch after all, she can get away with a few things.

He cuts right to the chase. "Caroline," He says. "What is she?"

Gloria's white eyebrows furrow before smoothening. "A girl. Pretty and lively but completely normal."

"But how come she-" He stops himself but Gloria catches it.

"How come what?"

He decides to chance it. Even if this whole situation reaches Nik. Kol would protect Caroline and he wants – needs to know what she is and what is going on. "I met her before – Caroline – a long time ago. She died because of me."

"And you think Caroline is the reincarnation of this girl?"

"She looks the same, has the same name." Kol explains. "What are the odds, really?"

Gloria looks back at the stage and stares at Caroline before shaking her head. "I can't feel anything from her. "

"Could she be a trap, a trick?" Kol tries to swallow his doubts but they resurface like angry hot waves. "Is she just an illusion?"

"She's as real as you and me." Gloria answers before standing up. "Loving her is your choice, Kol."

Kol doesn't watch her leave but keeps staring at the girl on stage. She shines brighter than any sun he's known.

* * *

He lingers in Caroline's apartment. It's the first time she's invited him in and he marvels at how some people can live in so tiny a place and still live. Granted, he hasn't always been an Original with an endless bank account but those days were long ago and he quite enjoys taking more than three steps to span an apartment.

'How do you live like this?" He asks in bewilderment, looking up at the ceiling and expecting it to cave. Surely, such a place couldn't have a great foundation.

"With much grievance," She tsks at him from where she's seated on the tiny bed. "Not all of us were born with custom-made platinum pacifiers, you know."

"I wasn't either." He counters. Pacifiers weren't even made yet at the time. "I don't know of anyone with a platinum pacifier. Do you?"

She rolls her eyes. "I was trying to make a point."

'Well, it was a shit one."

She sticks out her tongue at him and tries to ignore the rest of his quips about her apartment and fails. Kol Mikaelson is not made to be ignored. You'd have a better time trying to ignore Big Foot dancing on your front yard while declaring his engagement to the Lockness monster.

Kol finally gets bored though of his 'perusal' and joins her on the bed, sitting at the foot of the bed and grabbing her ankle. Her bones are delicate and her skin soft and he remembers how fragile she really is despite that sharp tongue of hers.

She tries to kick him with her ankle in his hands and he retaliates by grabbing the other. She shrieks when he pulls her down to her back and pounces on her to tickle her until she's crying and gasping for air.

"S-Stop it, Kol, stop!"

He grins when she tries to roll away and pulls her back to him until he's on top of her and her warm breaths are fanning his face. She lets out a gasp of relief when he stops torturing her, blue eyes focusing unto his and she stills.

He can't look away from her glassy eyes and flushed cheeks and that ache inside of him that he keeps at bay (because he doesn't really know what to do with this whole mystery incarnation thing) is just consuming him he might combust.

"Kol?" Caroline's eyes are bright and she's smiling. "Kiss me."

He doesn't disobey and her breaths are warm as he kisses her, all warmth and softness and he is consumed once more.

* * *

It's a night like any other at the club and he's dancing with Caroline in his arms when the world goes to hell. Gunshots are in the air, bullets almost grazing him and he thinks for one bitter second, _Goddamn it, Dad._

Nik and Rebekah are rushing out and he watches them go, Caroline is shaking in his arms and he tries to get her to safety but she suddenly stiffens and he _knows_ -

She collapses in his arms, her blue eyes still bright and the bullet wound staining her dress red. "Don't forget me."

She's gone.

Not again.

"Kol!"

Nik is behind him and dragging him away and he tries to fight but Nik has always been stronger. He still fights and Nik lets out a curse before he plunges into Kol's shredded heart.

* * *

**III – The Cheerleader**

Elijah greets him decades later. He blinks up at his older brother who's holding the dagger that used to be an accessory in his chest.

After the 'nice' little reunion with the family, Kol decides between staying here in _freaking_ _Virginia_ or leaving to find some place more interesting but his mother wants to rebuild the family again and really he could never say no to the woman. The "I brought you into the world!" card just can't be beaten.

So he agrees to stay.

And on his second day in the 21st century there is going to be a ball, a 'little' get-together for the town so they would know the family. Though Kol thinks it's just their mother's way of frivolously spending Nik's money to get back at him for, you know, killing her.

Whatever the reason, Kol likes the chance to get the town under his thumb. Here is a whole new generation of girls. And he's staying away from blondes for good this time. No more ones with sharp tongues and bright eyes. He's learned his lesson.

Or so he thought.

It's not until later when he sees Nik dancing with an all-too familiar blonde– _and no, not again_ – that he realizes that there are just some things you apparently cannot escape, no matter how much you try.

"The last one was prettier." Rebekah tells him as they watch their brother twirl that unavoidable blonde girl in his life around the dance floor. "This one seems a bit uppity."

"Look who's talking." Kol retorts, eyes not leaving the dancing couple.

Rebekah ignores his quip and asks, "Are you going to do this to yourself again, Kol?"

"Do what to myself?"

"Get involved with that girl who you keep running into and who keeps dying." Rebekah rolls her eyes when he stares at her, incredulously. "Yes, I know about that. I'm not oblivious, you know. You don't think I wouldn't notice you falling for two identical-looking girls?"

She scoffs. "Give me more credit than that, Kol Mikaelson."

His eyes returned to the dancefloor. "Nik knew as well, didn't he?"

Rebekah nodded. "Look at the bracelet she's wearing."

He narrowed his eyes and saw the platinum bracelet with diamonds on her wrist, the pretty bracelet for a pretty princess. "I'm going to kill him."

"Can I watch?"

* * *

Rebekah distracts Nik so Kol can get Caroline alone. She's admiring Nik's paintings when he approaches her. Her superior senses alert her to him and for a moment, a pang of something aches again.

She's not human this time. She's not fragile, breakable. But at the same time, she isn't the same as the girls before. She's different and yet the same.

"Um, hello?" She says when he stops in front of her, a polite distance away. "I don't think we've met."

He winces at that. _But we have met, darling. Twice and you died each time because of me._

Maybe he should just walk away. Somehow his own centuries-molded paranoia tells him that maybe he should just stay away from her. Maybe she would live this time if he doesn't fall for her. Maybe this time he can save her.

He shakes his head at her and tries to walk away but he glances at the bracelet on her wrist and remembers the princess who explained to him stories about that bracelet, of the singer who wore that bracelet as she sang on stage every night and he remembers how he loved each one.

He can't walk away from the possibility of feeling that again. That ache and yet soothing calm that made him completely and utterly mad. That made him tear cities apart in his anguish and have his brother keep him in a box so he wouldn't feel the pain again.

He wants. He craves it. He fears it.

He would love her to her death and his ruin.

But he can't stay away. It's how it's supposed to be.

He looks up at her and smiles, resigned. "My name's Kol."

* * *

Caroline drives him insane, possible even more than the previous versions of her. Wait - _yes she does_ because she is _fucking impossible_. How can someone be so annoying? Seriously?

He does everything she asks for. He lets her have control of their relationship and she abuses it to extremes.

_Can we keep our relationship a secret because I fear the judgment of my stupid asshole friends?_

Alright!

_Can you not kill Jeremy Gilbert even though he annoys you like the damn fucktard he is?_

Okay! Whatever you say, my love!

_Can you help us find the cure to resurrect the scariest monster to grace the earth AKA Silas because I feel the supreme need to please me friends?_

"No."

She gives him a look.

He shakes his head. "No."

"But Kol!"

"No!" He starts ranting. "How does 'extremely dangerous immortal' not make you think twice? The world doesn't just revolve around Elena fucking Gilbert and her adjustment problems, you know!"

She glares at him and pokes him in the side until he grunts and swats her hand away. "You will help us because I want you to and you will be happy about it!"

"Listen here, you crazy bint," He starts. "I will not literally raise hell just because your friends are too dumb to listen to common sense!"

She growls and whines, "Kol!"

"NO!"

* * *

Caroline can't seem to find it in her to move.

 _Shock_. That's what they would say it is.

She's in shock. The boy she loves is now a burnt corpse and she can't seem to take in this information coherently.

Klaus is at the living room, glaring daggers at anything that can keep still which at the moment is her. She wants to cry to him, "I didn't want this!" but she did, didn't she? In a way.

Her friends didn't know about her relationship with Kol. They thought she'd still been pining for Tyler, being romantically harassed by Klaus. But Kol? No one knew.

That was what she wanted at the time. She thought they wouldn't understand, would think she was under compulsion. But how would she even begin to explain that pull she had felt towards him the moment he talked to her at that ball? The look in his eyes as if he knew her and expected something bad to happen.

"You're something else," He kept telling her. "And I'll never forget you."

And now he's gone.

* * *

She stared at Bonnie with sorrowful eyes, her shredded heart still beating in her chest. "Bonnie, please…"

"This is really dangerous," Bonnie shook her head. "It's suicide."

"I don't care. I just…I want- I _need_ to save him."

"You barely knew him." Bonnie protested. "How can you say you love him?"

"How can you say I didn't?" Caroline grabbed her friend's hands and let herself cry. "Please."

And Bonnie relents.

* * *

*"The spell will tear you apart. A million versions of you scattered all over time and space like echoes. They won't be you. The real you will die."

" _I never forgot, you okay?"_ Kol's last words.

"But this will save him, right?"

. _"I never did."_

"Yes."

* * *

Kol awakens once more on the floor of the Gilberts' kitchen, no longer burnt to a crisp and very much alive. He takes a moment to marvel at this incredible fact before he notices the blonde bleeding at the floor near the island.

He crawls to her and feels that familiar dread and fear overtake him again.

_Not again, not again, not again…._

He cradles her to him as those bright, blue eyes stare up at him one last time. "Don't forget me."

_Not again, not again…._

"I never did."

And never again.


	14. you're a burning cabaret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts:
> 
> "Kol is a detective and Caroline is murder suspect :)"
> 
> "fishing - don't know why this came to mind, it just did *shrugs*" -CoffeeFanatic87
> 
> Sequel to 'kerosene and desire'.

Kol glares down at the pretty blonde tied to the chair with vervain ropes. Even though she is covered in blood and mud, that unique scent is still present on her - _oranges and sandalwood_. That scent he still can't seem to get out of his head. But pretty scents aside, he can't deny the fact he is annoyed at this little hunter turned vampire.

"Hello again, sweetheart," He drawls out. "I see you've had a little trouble adjusting."

If by a 'little' he means 'hunting down vampires at an alarming speed it's giving him whiplash'. When he turned this little hunter he thought that maybe he could break the spirit of her father by having his only child turned into the very thing he despises and essentially make it easier for Kol to take down the hunters and end this bloody war but _no_.

What does he get? A vampire who hunters other vampires, a fucking dilemma if nothing else.

The blonde refuses to even acknowledge him and just glares down at the floor and chews her on her full lower lip. She flinches when he grabs her chin and forces her to look at him.

"I know you're new with vampirism but you should show me some respect." He growls but his fingers are gentle as he wipes at the blood on her lip where she's bitten too hard. He licks the blood off his thumb and grins inside when he sees her look of disgust.

"You know when I turned you I didn't expect you to be so troublesome." She tries to turn her head away from him when his fingers go to the loose blonde hairs at her temple that were too short to be tied into her very messy ponytail and twisting the bloody strands in his fingers. "I mean, I knew you were feisty when we first met but I didn't expect you to go on a killing spree."

"I was just doing what I was trained to do." She snaps back, twisting her head to get his hands off her. "I'm still a hunter, no matter what you did to me."

"And why is that?" He tugs on her ponytail a bit too hard and she hisses. "You think denying what you are now and killing your own kind will make your daddy love you again?"

He smiles bitingly and skims his fingers over her furrowed eyebrows. "Poor little girl, he's never going to love you again."

"Shut up!"

She twists trying to get out of her bonds and he steps back to let her have her little tantrum. He watches calmly as she tries to escape, screaming in frustration with the futility of it all. When she finally realizes it's impossible, she slumps back down on the chair and glares at him in mutiny.

"This is all your fault," She hisses. "You made me like this."

"I merely gave you my blood," He replies. "What you did afterwards was all on you."

She shakes her head vehemently and glares at him with so much poison, anger and hate, he could almost taste it. He went closer to her again until she was forced to tilt her head up to look at him.

"You could've let yourself fade away when you woke up. Said your goodbyes to all the other sad little hunters as you decided to die instead of becoming a bloodsucking monster – _but you didn't_." He pauses, caressing the apple of her cheek lightly with his nails before continuing. "Instead you completed the transition and use your new abilities to help you hunt down my men.

"The questions is - _why_? Why not die than become a vampire?" He leans down and looks into those bright eyes of hers, all blue fire just itching to burn him into nothing but charcoal and ash. "Why live on, little hunter?"

She's quiet for a small while, her jaw clenching and unclenching before she finally speaks. "I didn't want to die."

"And there it is," He grins, satisfied. "You _chose_ to survive and-"

"No," She interrupts sharply and he blinks at her before she continues, _slowly, bitingly_. "I didn't want to die, knowing you finally won. I didn't want my life wasted on something that became a lost cause. So you're right I _chose_ this because I would rather be a _bloodsucking monster_ messing up your fucking plans than in a box unable to do anything to stop you!"

He's taken back and he stares at this enraged little vampire, all anger and promises of misery and death to come, all blonde hair and hate-filled blue eyes like an angry angel.

"So you can kill me now but at least I didn't become the chess piece you intended me to be." She finishes. "So to hell with your 'checkmate'."

And he doesn't know what to say to that, just couldn't stop staring at this little girl who has more fire in her than anyone he's ever met, not even his siblings, not even himself. And he _wants_ her. He wants to tear her apart, reach into that fire inside her, consume it and destroy everything she loves until he's finally won. And then he'll put her back together.

"I underestimated you." He smiles at her, all dark joy and sadistic little vows and she _shudders_. "A mistake I plan to rectify."

Now she's wary, eyeing him with suspicion. _Clever girl_.

His fingers trace the seam of her full lips as she says, "What are you planning?"

"My next move, of course." He replies easily. "We're still playing after all."

And this time, checkmate is for real.


	15. it's you and me up against the world, it's you and me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts:
> 
> "I knew you were trouble when you walked you do that." –tatayana romnoff
> 
> "Koroline Hogwarts style completed with Slytherin!Kol and I think Gryffindor!Caroline?" –EbyMikaelson
> 
> "Caroline was already dating Kol, but they got into a little trouble." –that-scarf-chick
> 
> "in jealous!Kol and an oblivious Caroline." –anon
> 
> "Can you do a Kol/Caroline/Damon plot where Kol is jealous but Caroline reassures him that she loves him and not Damon" –StefQ

Caroline shivered despite the layers upon layers of clothing she had on. Over her Hogwarts standard uniform was a thick winter coat which was covered by her robe and then her scarf and gloves. She looked ready to visit the Eskimos at the poles and all just to watch her boyfriend throw balls around that had minds of their own. She hated Quidditch.

She didn't hate Quidditch really. Having grown up in the Wizarding world, she had a healthy appreciation of the game. Her father was always busy with his work at Gringotts and her mother was a Muggle policewoman who spent many days at the station leaving their friends the Salvatores to drag her along with their sons on Quidditch matches all over the United Kingdom. She even loved the sport a bit as it did contain a good portion of her childhood memories.

She didn't hate Quidditch. She hated…girlfriend duties. And she liked being Kol's girlfriend, okay? He was generally regarded as an ass –and he was– but he could be sweet and devoted when he wanted ("I have a reputation to uphold, Caroline!" He exclaimed when she complained that he was only nice in private). The big bad Slytherin was a softie at heart for his Hufflepuff girlfriend and even if only she (and the small scattering of people they called friends and family) knew then it was okay with her.

She just didn't enjoy sitting on the Quidditch stands in mid-November just to watch the Slytherin Quidditch team conduct strategies on how to beat Gryffindor's ass again (the reign of Gryffindor had ended after James Potter graduated) with the players glancing at her suspiciously every so often because they thought she might snitch. The only reason she was allowed to be there was because Kol was Captain and what he wanted happened. That was the Mikaelson way and ever since Elijah first came to Hogwarts, the family had become somewhat of royalty in the House of Slytherin.

And she'd wanted to leave for something close to an hour but this was the only time she had to hang out with Kol since he'd been busy with NEWTs fast approaching and of course, Quidditch. She had a year before she had to take the NEWTs which meant she wouldn't be able to see Kol for an entire school year after he graduated and she was already beginning to miss him. So this morning she decided to spend as much time with him as possible before they were separated. She already had her worries about long distance relationships working out so she just decided to enjoy their time together.

Wrapping her coat even tighter around herself despite her shaking hands and chattering teeth, she was going to grin and bear this. She chose this and she was going to stick to this. She was a Forbes and they stuck to things till the bitter end. And hopefully that was soon.

Kol stopped leading the chasers in formation and flew quickly away to where she was seated. A breeze swept over her as he stopped, hovering over her making her close her eyes, her teeth grinding as she tried to block out the frostbite creeping up on her.

"Cold, sweetheart?"

She looked up and scowled as Kol grinned down at her, one hand leaving the other on the broom handle to touch the chilled, pale skin of her cheek.

He frowned a little. "Poor girl. You're like ice."

"I-I feel like I'm…t-turning into it. Just…just g-give me a…minute." Her teeth were chattering too much but she got the quip out and he smirked at her tenacity.

"We're just about to finish. I'm just going to give some reminders and we can go inside for a warm cup of cocoa."

She inwardly cried with relief and waited more impatiently as he swooped down to the ground, gesturing for the other players to go down so he could talk to them. A flurry of green landed around Kol as he began giving his last words for practice.

Caroline bit her dry lips as she dreamt about the hot cocoa waiting for her inside the castle. She could already almost taste the melted chocolate on her tongue and marshmallows, lots and lots of marshmallows.

"Ah, there you are, Magic-Barbie."

She looked up in surprise to see Damon take a seat beside her, dressed only in a dark coat for warmth and handed her a steaming cup of hot cocoa. She sighed with bliss as her hands wrapped around the Styrofoam cup. She took a grateful sip and held back a moan. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Damon replied with a smile, taking a sip of his own cup. He gestured to the Slytherin team below. "Snooping on the competition, Care?"

She rolled her eyes. "No, Damon. I'm just being a good girlfriend."

"Sure you are." He cocked his eyebrow at her, noticing the way she was still shivering. "Unfortunately your boyfriend doesn't want to return the favor."

He took out his wand, silently tapped her on her forearm with it and instant warmth overcame her from head to toe. "There. Better?"

"Yes, thank you." She sighed. "He's not a bad boyfriend though."

"He didn't bother to notice that you were catching your death out here." Damon pointed out to her. "Doesn't really give him many points."

"He makes up for it." She defended. "And the stories I heard about your exes when you attended school here didn't really mark you as the perfect boyfriend either."

Damon had left a trail of broken hearts all over the castle. No House was left without a girl sobbing her eyes out when Damon Salvatore decided she just wasn't the girl for him.

"We're not talking about me. We're talking about you dating the youngest male Mikaelson, a situation that is just gonna end in tears and heartbreak."

"Tell me how you really feel, Damon." She replied sarcastically.

Damon graduated two years before and was in the same year as Kol's brother, Klaus, who was 'the world's most deceiving psychopath'. Add in the fact that the Salvatores and Mikaelsons didn't get along well in general after a falling through with Giuseppe and Mikael back in the day and Damon wasn't championing her boyfriend at all. If anything the moment he found out she was dating Kol the year before, he hadn't stopped trying to dissuade her from ending it with the youngest male Mikaelson.

"No, I'm serious." Damon was looking at her more intently now, face with no hint of his early easiness. His blue eyes bore into hers as he spoke. "Caroline, I care about you. We've known each other our whole lives and I don't want to see you hurt."

"I won't." She insisted with conviction. "Kol won't hurt me, Damon. He won't."

"And you're sure because…?"

She smiled softly. "He loves me."

"And has he told you of this?" Damon still looked sceptical, not believing that a Mikaelson was capable of such tender emotions. "Or are you just projecting unto him what you feel?"

"Actually he said it first. It was quite a shock for me." Caroline shook her head as she remembered the day Kol told her how he felt about her. "It was in the summer. I hadn't seen him for a week and I was missing him so much. Imagine my surprise when he knocks on my window one night and tells me that 'he was done torturing himself and that he loved me and I better love him back'."

Damon frowned. "That's creepy."

" _It's sweet_."

"Demented."

" _Endearing_."

Damon just shook his head, raising his hands in defeat. "Your funeral, Barbie. Just remember, I tried to warn you."

That was as close to conceding as you could get from Damon and she moved closer to him to wrap her free arm around him that wasn't holding her cocoa and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Other people would think you're being possessive and jealous."

"Other people are fools." He scoffed.

Caroline grinned, raising her head to give him a peck on the cheek. "You can be sweet and endearing too, you know."

A tinge of pink was present on Damon's cheeks. She wanted to giggle because Damon Salvatore was _blushing_. "Yeah, yeah. Don't tell anyone. I have a reputation to uphold, Caroline."

But despite his words, he leaned over to kiss her on the forehead, his blue eyes soft. "Take care, Barbie."

With that he got up and left as Caroline watched him go, taking a sip of her still warm cup of cocoa.

"What did Salvatore want?" Kol landed with the soft thud of his Quidditch boots in front of her, one hand holding his broom, the other going through his wet, sweat-soaked hair.

She raised her cup of cocoa. "Just making sure I wasn't freezing to death. No biggie."

He took the cup from her and sniffed the contents, checking to see if it was mixed with any potion like say Amortentia. Her boyfriend could be so silly at times.

She took it back and gave him a dry look. "How many times do I have to tell you that Damon isn't in love with me?"

"When he stops being so cozy with you."

"He's known me forever. I'm like a sister to him." Caroline tried not to roll her eyes. "He's never going to see me in the way you think. And he only acts all 'cozy' with me because he knows it ticks you off."

But it was no use because no matter what she was saying he wasn't listening. He was pouting now. Ah, Kol, the spoiled pureblood. Adorable but so exasperating at times.

"Do you really believe I'm going to leave you to be with _Damon Salvatore_? That he's secretly pining for me? Come on, Kol!" She tried to get him to see reason. "If there's anyone he's pining for, it's Katherine. He still hasn't gotten over her dumping him in Fifth year and everybody knows that."

He seemed to be less stiff now and was staring at her, looking a little lost. "I just don't know how to deal with this….this…"

"Jealousy? Possessiveness? Need to rip out the throat of anyone who so much as looks at you a certain way?" Caroline supplied. "Believe me, I know how you feel."

He raised a dark brow and gestured for her to elaborate.

She explained a little disgruntled. "I see how Katherine tries to flirt with you and the way Anna stares at you."

It's Kol's turn to roll his eyes. "They're my friends, Caroline."

"Yes, friends who want you. Don't act like you don't notice." Caroline gave him a look. "But the fact of the matter is, I get jealous too."

Kol stared at her, perplexed. "Then how do you stand it?"

"Because you told me you love me and I believe you." Caroline smiled tenderly at him, placing her now cold cup on the seat beside her, getting to her feet and tugging lightly on his Quidditch uniform to pull him closer. "And I know I'm the only one you want and I ground myself with that knowledge."

He sighed with a grunt and dropped his broom, wrapping his arms around her in a hug, her own circling his torso. His lips at her temple, he murmured. "Forgive me for not being so evolved."

"I'll forgive you anything."

His lips travelled to her cheek, lingered there before reaching her mouth, giving her the lightest, sweetest of kisses but the intent was the same: _I am yours and I love you. And you better feel and be same._


	16. what a mess i leave to follow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts:
> 
> "Maybe kol kidnaps care and she falls for him." –AngelinaGuerin
> 
> "Please do an American Horror Story themed one! (like Tate/Violet kinda or coven)" –Jessica
> 
> "Wendy/Peter Pan Au with Caroline and Kol in their place"– QueenVamp

_ _

_"I am a blank paper on which you and your magic wrote a girl. Just the kind of girl you wanted, all hungry and hurt and needing. A machine for loving you. Nothing in me was not made by you."_

**-Deathless, Catherynne M. Valente**

* * *

 

It starts off with violence as most things in Mystic Falls does. He's been stuffed into a coffin with a dagger in his heart for around a century and he's quite furious about that but most of all – _he's_ _starving_. So after he deals with Nik and his mother, he escapes out of the mansion and looks for a meal. He doesn't quite know anything yet about this time so Elijah follows him quickly, trying to stop him from massacring every single person in town.

But Elijah doesn't get it. He'd been daggered for only days, Kol had been thirsty for _decades_ and he can taste his own blood swirling in his mouth as he bites his tongue. All he wants again is to taste rust in his mouth at somebody else's expense.

"Kol, please, calm yourself."

Elijah's hand is a tourniquet around his arm and despite how weak he still is from starvation he shrugs him off with the strength of pure desperation and anger. He wanted to feed and he was doing it now.

A blonde girl, no more than seventeen, exits a place called the 'Mystic Grill' and her shiny hair practically bounces with each step. She's all sunshine wrapped in a curvy, pretty package and he's drawn to her like a sunflower follows the sun. Elijah tries to keep up with him but he's already too far gone. He grabs the girl and with his vampire speed takes them far, far away.

* * *

He runs as far and fast as he could. Letting his legs and natural compass stir him some place where he can feed without interruption. He finds the forest where he used to live once upon a time as a human and stops where he can see the view of the falls. The girl squeaks when he drops her on the ground and she scrambles to get up, eyes wide as she stares up at him.

"W-What… are you-?"

He rolls his eyes with impatience and decides to skip the pleasantries, pulling her to him effortlessly, his hands like iron on the fragile bones and skin off her arms. Looking into her blue, blue eyes he says "Scream for me loudly, sweetheart."

And he bites into her neck with all the savagery a century of hunger and rage one can contain in one person. He nearly takes her head off, his teeth so deep into her throat, veins popping under the pressure and blood gushing into his awaiting mouth. She _screams_ , sobs and cries through it all, begging, _cursing_ for him to stop but he doesn't. Not until the last minute when she's so faint like a flickering light in his arms.

He looks at her as he raises his head from her neck, her eyes closed and her skin ashy from the blood loss and he feels a shaky emotion embed itself into his chest. Her heart weakly beating in her chest cavity, he bites into his wrist and forces her lips open to receive a gift only the damned choose to take willingly.

She moans around his wrist as she takes in his blood, his life and he lets her, her still fragile hands at his wrist, taking, taking, so hungry and he lets her. When he pulls his arm away and her blue eyes, so blue, stare into his eyes with a look of confusion and wonder, he knows what he needs to do.

He wraps his hands around her healing, so breakable, little neck and snaps it like one breaks a twig. The little flicker in her dies out and he carries her in his arms like the most important gift he's ever received. One he gives to himself.

* * *

His family isn't happy but he doesn't really care. After a thousand years of having to deal with them, his patience is quite limited when it comes to the things that pleased them. Even as a boy he wasn't the kind to beg and work for his parents' attention. Being the younger brother to Elijah, Finn and Nik assures that trying is just a waste of time.

So he doesn't give a damn when he enters the mansion with the blonde girl in his arms and all his siblings and mother look at him in disapproval. Nik looks annoyed but resigned, already in too much trouble at the moment to try and get involved in another fight for the day. Elijah looks disappointed but when hasn't he? Rebekah looks perturbed and maybe a little jealous. And Finn doesn't even blink, just stares back into the fire place like it's of no consequence as Kol is pretending it is.

Kol ignores his mother's stare, looking as expectant and grim as a mother can when her son has done something so inexplicably wrong.

Kol takes one of the vacant rooms he figures must be for him since the blood red curtains, dark furniture and bare walls just reminds him of himself or at least the side he lets Nik glimpse. No artwork, flowers, vases or any sort of decoration just like how he likes it but the bed is huge and he cautiously lays down the girl on it, dragging the seat at the desk in the corner and taking a seat on it to wait for her to wake.

She sleeps what may be forever but he's never been very patient. For her though he tries and spends the time to study her more closely. He counts her eyelashes, blonde underneath the black gunk that is staining the skin underneath her eyes from all the crying from earlier. Her lips are chapped and swollen from her biting on them. Her skin still like ash and her hair like a halo with lighter strands that make her look as she was born from the sun itself.

He waits and waits for her take her first breath in her new undead life, her heart springing to life to beat and beat against her ribcage…but it still doesn't come. And his brows furrow as he tries to recall when a turning took so much time. Most he had turned had taken an hour or two before coming back but this girl was taking much too long.

He begins to think that maybe his hunger-addled brain got something wrong when he gave her his blood when – _yes_ – she gasps into her new life. And he welcomes her with a smile, his fingers in her sunshine hair and her eyes – _those blue, blue eyes_ – staring into him like she finally found a universe to exist in.

* * *

There's something not quite right about the girl he turned. At first he doesn't notice, treating her like a new born chick and catering to her every need to transition properly into a vampire. He finds her a boy, maybe just a bit younger than her, with eyes like the ocean and hair like night. A moon boy to her sunshine girl and poetic to be the one for take to turn her fully into a vampire, he thinks.

The boy's blue eyes are dazed as he bites into his neck, offering the wound for the girl to taste. Her blue, blue eyes remind him of an infant, naive and new to the world and she is in a way, he concludes. Her lips taste the blood on the boy's neck in a twisted, tender kiss, her eyes closing to take it all in. Before it changes and a savagery only matching his own overcomes her.

She licks and tastes before new kitten teeth burst from her gums and then she's taking without remorse, feeding like the monster that she is now. He watches her devour with a pride only a creator can feel. She's so lovely his sunshine girl. So perfect and tender and _vicious_. He wants to watch her kill and take without remorse all his unending life.

All of a sudden she drops the moon boy who's already gone limp and a second away from death, her eyes wide with panic and terror, little cries escaping her throat as she begins to cry. She wails and pulls at her hair and scratches at her lovely face. He tries to stop her quickly but she struggles in her arms for a moment before relaxing, crying into his chest as he holds her. His hands are secure around her smaller frame as she sniffles into him, her whimpers becoming purrs like a mollified kitten.

His arms tighten around her as he realizes that something has gone horribly, horribly wrong. And he remembers the way his mother looked at him when he brought this girl home for the first time. Expectant and grim. Something is very, very wrong.

* * *

He doesn't tell his family just yet. He knows them to well. He knows the second he explains what happened they are going to get him to stake the girl and he doesn't want that. She is the sweetest thing he's ever had and he isn't going to give her up just yet even if she does act quite odd.

Most of the time he keeps her in his room, her sitting on the bed in one of the numerous pretty dresses he buys for her and staring at him from what part of the room he is. When he does take her out of the room, she clings to him like a child who is afraid of being taken away. Other times when he cannot avoid leaving her, she cries and wails and screams as he goes out of the door, locking his bedroom door behind her. The only reason she isn't running after him is because he tells her not to and she never disobeys an order.

When he finally gets back he can see her first through the second story window of his room, her watching him excitedly and waving her hands for him to come back. Rapt joy on her face when she first sees him and he practically bolts to his room to her awaiting arms. She purrs and whimpers like a happy kitten as he cradles her on his lap. And he has never felt so content despite how much he knows she is not right.

* * *

He leaves Caroline in his – _their_ – room one day to get a book from the mansion's library. He tells her to sit still on the bed and wait for him. And she does her little protest before doing as he says. He's perusing the numerous books in the library, trying to find something he can read to his sunshine girl when his mother comes into the room. He stiffens slightly but tries to not give any indication he even notices she's there and is affected by it.

Of course, this is the woman that brought him to the world and the Original witch, she always knew especially when he tries his best to keep things from her. "How depraved have you become, my son?"

Her words echo in the library and hi hand freezes on a copy of Mary Shelley's _Frankenstein_. He doesn't say anything and moves again, his fingers thrumming on the spines of old books. He even hums a little. But his mother doesn't take his snub and continues.

"That girl, she's wrong. Something went horribly wrong when you turned her, didn't it?"

Her words pierce through his back like sharp stakes and he winces at the truth being so bluntly shoved on him. She steps closer but he still doesn't turn to look at her.

"She doesn't speak, just cries and whines like a child. She's so happy to have you around but seems to have no sense of self without you. She is completely dependent on you and you like it that way." His mother explains. "You created a little doll to love you and only you. And you don't care how completely wrong this all is. You just want her."

His mother's prodding needles at him and he wants to shout at her but restraints himself. He won't win that away. The cords on his neck tighten with effort and his hand closes around one book on the shelf effortlessly, pulling it out and keeping it in hand as he speaks. "And so what if I like to have a toy, mother? Doesn't that just make me any more of the monster I already am? Am I not allowed a modicum of happiness in this existence you and my father presented to us with wine?"

"That was a mistake." She replies with a ferocity he inherited. "I should've never agreed to turning you into these creatures. But all I wanted was to keep you safe and now I am paying for my sins. I am paying for loving my children and my son, do not commit the same mistake."

There is a silence that practically suffocates all air in the library with a force that makes him tighten his hand around the book in his grasp. But he speaks even the words don't want to come out.

"Well, what if I _want_ to pay for it?"

His mother's green eyes widen with realization and pity before becoming filled with that fierceness once more. "Then so be it, Kol. So be it."

He comes back to the room and his sunshine giggles with girlish pleasure, getting up from the bed to wrap her pale arms around him. She purrs and whimpers into his chest and he keeps one arm around her back and the other on a volume of J.M. Barrie's _Peter Pan_.

* * *

"What's your name?"

They're lying on the bed, his fingers running through her soft, golden hair. Her eyes are staring into his and she's smiling, always smiling. So happy to just be around him as she hums an unfamiliar tune. He takes in her scent with every breath – oranges and sandalwood.

She doesn't answer his question and continues to hum, her fingers tracing patterns on his chest, playing with the buttons of his jumper. Her eyes watching her fingers move on the brown fabric, he gently grabs her hand and titles her chin up with his other hand.

"Sweetheart, what's your name?" He asks again. But she just blinks and stares at him with her blue, blue eyes. More firmly he repeats the question and she starts trying to tug her hand away, whimpering in distress when he won't let go.

"Sweetheart," His free arm wraps around her back to pull her closer to him, flush against him until he can feel all the softness underneath her white floral sundress. " _What is your name_?"

She lets out a cry and her tiny fists fight with him to let her go, too weak despite her vampire strength to win against an Original. Her fists still pummel him on his chest and he lets out an aggravated sigh before capturing both her wrists and stopping her. "Okay, okay. It's okay."

She's crying and sobbing now, this poor little girl. He pulls her into his arms and lets her tears soak into his jumper until she's calm again. Her cheek rubbing like a tiny kitten trying to leave its scent on him, he caresses her hair and breathes in her scent. All the while he wonders.

* * *

The Salvatore brothers knock at their doorstep one afternoon and come looking for a girl. On instinct, Kol knows they've come for his sunshine girl so he refuses to come down and see them despite Nik's insistence. The ruffians go up anyway and push into his room to see the blonde girl on the bed, looking confused and distraught by all the people in the room. He tries to get them to leave but the older one pushes past him to grab the blonde's arm.

"Come on, Caroline. It's time to go."

The dark-haired male tries to drag her away but she fights him, punching and kicking him away with a viciousness Kol only saw in her the night she fully transitioned. Not expecting, such a fight from the girl he gets knocked down and 'Caroline' continues to hit him continuously until there's blood on her hands and the younger Salvatore tries to pull her off but she turns on him.

She growls when he touches her and scratches at his face, his green eyes widening in shock. She tries to claw at his eyes but Kol stops her, pulling her away to the bed and sitting her down, trying to calm her by whispering softly in her ear.

"It's okay, sweetheart. No one's going to take you. It's okay." She whimpers into him and cries into his chest, hands desperately clinging to the fabric as if it would keep her there. "I'm not going to let anyone take you. You're going to stay with me, sweetheart. Just me."

The Salvatores stare at them in horror and fascination from where they are standing, the older one already getting up, his face bloody with scratches and aimless hits. Nik stands by the door and only finally enters the room to escort them out. "You should go now. There's nothing of yours to take back."

The younger one starts to protest but the older Salvatore brother just shakes his head at him and lets Nick lead them out of the room. The door closes with a soft click and 'Caroline' is now noticeably calmer, only sniffling when he pulls away to wipe at her tear-stained cheeks.

"Caroline. That's your name?" Kol's gaze and voice are tender as he speaks. "It's pretty."

The blonde vehemently shakes her head. "No. No Caroline. No more."

The first words he's heard her speak since turning her and her voice is gruff but still so sweet despite it all. Despite the blood on her fists and the tears drying on her face, his sunshine girl was still beautiful. So very, very beautiful and lovely.

With a resigned sigh, he caresses her hair that he so very loves and tells her, "You know I'm selfish. So selfish. My mother was right. I created you to love me and only me."

She closes her eyes as his fingers trace the curve of her cheek, her mouth. "Like Peter Pan I took you away, my Wendy, and made you so you could never grow up with me. Except I didn't let you go. I _can't_ let you go."

She bites her lip when his fingers trace her eyelids, blonde eyelashes tickling his thumb. "I should let you go. It's the right thing to do."

She shakes her head lightly in protest as she grumbles out with force. " _No_."

"And you're right. No, I won't do that. Cause I'm selfish and I'm never letting you go, sunshine girl." He rests his forehead on hers and breathes in her scent before closing his eyes. "And if there's anything I'm sorry for, it's that."

But she's not listening anymore, her fingers caressing his face with such tenderness it aches inside of him. "Love you." She whimpers before her lips taste his own, so gentle and sweet. "Only you."

He nods. "Only me."


	17. you're in my veins, i cannot get you out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts:
> 
> "Sometimes you gotta fall before you fly
> 
> And sometimes you really live, you've gotta try
> 
> We can change it all together, in the end you're gonna find
> 
> That what we felt in our hearts was real the whole time
> 
> When you open up your eyes, I hope that you find
> 
> Who you are, who you are" –KookierThanFiction
> 
> "Can you possibly make a story where Tyler cheats on Caroline and Caroline gets drunk and Kol is a total softie and takes her home? And possibly the aftermath of it all?" –seesee50
> 
> "how about Caroline is pregnant :)" –Guest
> 
> "Caroline and Kol and their first pregnancy scare and finding out that she's not really pregnant and being sad that she's not. or realizing that they cant care for the child and having an abortion or giving it up, if abortion is not your cup of tea. years later when they are more prepared they welcome their first born and tell him about the sibling that never was but that could have been." –meaningtospeak
> 
> Sequel to 'it's you and me up against the world, it's you and me'.

_ _

_"You will always fall in love, and it will always be like having your throat cut, just that fast."_

**-Deathless, Catherynne M. Valente**

* * *

 

Kol shivered underneath his expensive but too-thin coat. It was fast approaching December already and he cursed inwardly at being in a Muggle-infested area where he could not so easily take out his wand and cast a warming charm lest he break the almighty magical secret. Having to venture into Muggle London was bad enough without having his extremities become frostbitten. But James fucking Potter being his boss signed him up for the job and as he wanted to keep his job he went despite the nearly insufferable temperatures.

"I told you you'd freeze." His partner told him and Kol threw a glare at the other man.

"Quiet, Gilbert." He grumbled, making Jeremy roll his eyes.

"Kol, we've been working together for months and you still won't listen to a word, I say? However is this partnership going to work?"

It worked quite well surprisingly enough. Kol and Jeremy complimented each other well strategy and fighting wise so they've solved quite a few cases and gotten out of some pretty dangerous skirmishes in the past few months, While Kol did try to drown out his girly whining like the need for more layers of clothing and the sort, Kol took his partner's opinions and ideas on missions very seriously and trusted the bloke –much to his bemusement and he'll deny it if you spill –with his life.

"Quit nagging me and keep focused on the job at hand," Kol retorted. "We're here to do our job not chat about the weather."

Jeremy rolled his eyes again but opened the door to the pub they watched their target go into. Both he and Kol weren't in their Auror robes as to better blend in with the crowd and get to their target without him knowing. Their target for the night was a child sex-offender who had been elusive for the Auror department for a solid few weeks now and Auror Potter was needling him into catching this bastard so they could move on with their lives.

"He ordering a drink at the bar," Jeremy informs him discreetly. "I'll linger by the back exit if he decides to bolt. You keep near him."

Kol nods his agreement and beelines for the bar, eyeing the middle-aged man ordering whiskey. You wouldn't have known from looking at this plain-looking man that he was a convicted pedophile with a list of victims that would have had nuns spitting on him.

Kol took a seat a few feet away and orders a light drink to keep his cover. He keeps his glances indecipherable but often, observing what their target was going to do next when he saw the familiar blonde at the other end of the bar. There was Caroline Forbes that broke his heart the night before Graduation, crushing it underneath her kitten heels like it was nothing. She had tossed him away like something rotten and he would be a fool to tell you he'd gotten over it.

He couldn't help himself if he got up with his drink and took the empty seat beside her. She blinked at him in surprise, a light gasp escaping her lips and her entire body stiffening in defence. He resisted the urge to grin mockingly and simply greeted her. "Hello, Caroline."

She bit her pouty red lips, a nervous habit she never seemed to get rid off and almost spilled her drink when she tried to recover from her shock. "Whoops! Um, hi, Kol."

"' _Um, hi, Kol_?' That's all I get?" He couldn't hide the bitterness in his voice. "Really? After everything?"

Caroline's eyes glistened with what could've been pain – _but no, he had to be hallucinating_ – and it's quickly replaced by the frostiness she started to act towards him days before she broke his heart. The end came with the cold and he hated it still so much. "Everything _is_ over, isn't it?"

"Well, you made sure of that." Kol practically growled and he took pleasure in seeing her small jaw tighten, her eyelashes fluttering as she tried to stop herself from hurting him. He was always best at making her angry, no one could drive her mad like he did and he took pride in this. "After all, what was that cliché line you fed me? ' _It wouldn't have worked out anyway'_ ".

"And obviously I was right," She countered. "Shouldn't you be glad I broke things off as I did instead of having you torture yourself at finding at just how _wrong_ we are for each other?"

"That's bullshit and you know it." He spat out. "I loved you, Caroline, and you threw it back in my face."

Caroline started to stay something but thought better of it, getting up and tried to gather her things to leave. "You know what, I didn't come here to fight with you or see you at all so I'm just going to go now and-"

"Wait," She's a step away when he speaks and his voice breaks as the words come out, "I'm sorry."

She turns slowly to look at him. "Did you just apologize?"

He glared at her but there was no real heat anymore. "Yes, Some of us changed after Hogwarts."

A reluctant smile bloomed on her face before she's laughing and falling back into her chair. He watched her giggle into her hands as that ache in his chest he buried for years jumped back out. There was time her laugh was his most favorite sound in the world and a part of him still loves it.

"O-Oh Merlin, I just never thought I'd see the day _Kol Mikaelson_ says sorry." She snorts out. "When did you start to learn?"

"About the moment you told me 'you never really loved me and it was all just a waste of time'. I believe I tried to get you to stay by apologizing for whatever wrong I may have done." He points out and she stops giggling, sobering up quickly. "But no matter, that was a long time ago and we're mature adults now, we shouldn't be acting like the teenagers we once were."

She sighed. "I agree. I apologize for blowing up on you too. You were always great at making me mad."

"It's a talent." He shrugged, changing the topic. "So, Caroline Forbes, how has it been since we last saw each other?"

"You mean since four years ago?" Caroline began to explain. "Well, I became Head Girl the year after you did and then I graduated too. I took a job as an event planner, doing parties for rich, pureblood debutantes and Quidditch after parties and the like.

"Not long after, I started dating someone. Tyler Lockwood, you know him I believe?"

'Know him' as in having walked in on him and Rebekah in the green houses Fifth Year than yeah, Kol nearly went blind with horror and rage. Horror because –eww, _Bekah_ naked with a _boy_. And rage because _his sister_ naked with a _boy_ and boy _had to die_. Unfortunately, Professor Longbottom didn't agree with his plan to kill one of his students even after defiling his workplace.

Kol just nodded in agreement, knowing full well that Caroline was well aware of what happened in those cursed green houses with Lockwood and Kol's only sister. It was something of a legend now in Hogwarts.

"And two years later, when I'm so sure he's going to propose, I find him in bed with some girl who wasn't me." Caroline gave a pained, bitter smile and took a long swallow of her nearly forgotten drink. "So now I'm here talking to you, one of the last people I thought I'd ever see again."

"The Wizarding World isn't that small. We were bound to run into each other at some point." He replies but she waves him off and nearly falls over her seat had he not caught her with his fast reflexes. "Whoa there. Just how many have you had to drink?"

She waves him off again and he pushed her drink away from her, smelling more alcohol than grape juice in it. He grimaced and was about to offer to take her to her apartment so she could sleep it off – he's bitter but not a total asshole – when his target finally notices he's being followed and bolts for the back door where Jeremy easily knocked him down with a hard punch.

Jeremy looked up at him expectantly and Kol glanced at Caroline, telling her to wait for a minute as he went to talk to his partner. "Could you do me a favour and take him in yourself? I kind of need to take care of something."

Jeremy just nodded, having already seen him with Caroline. He had been a few years behind Caroline back at school but everyone knew of Kol's relationship with her and the sudden disintegration no one saw coming. One minute they were so happily in love, the next she dumped him without remorse.

Kol quickly returned to Caroline and coaxed her into letting him take her home. They're walking outside in the snowy night, both shivering from the unavoidable cold as she told him her address. They walk slowly on the ice, his arm around her waist to steady her. It felt like torture to remember how she felt in his arms and what she smelled of – oranges and sandalwood – that perfect scent forever embedded into memory.

Caroline was quiet through the walk and it wasn't until they've gone up to her loft that she spoke. "Thanks for taking me home."

She took off her black coat and threw it on the back of the chair which told him she was still a bit tipsy. Caroline was a total neat freak and hated untidiness of any sort and it had made dating her a little nerve-wracking but at the time he thought she was worth it.

She took a seat on the white couch in the living room and unzipped her boots, throwing them on the white carpet and letting herself relax into the white cushions. He merely watched her from the doorway, still not having entered her space. She blinked at him like he's a mirage that would disappear and said, "You can come in, Kol."

He finally stepped into her loft and took in the mural of pictures on one of the walls, looking closer he saw pictures of Caroline with her family and her friends from when she was a baby up to now. He nearly balked at the photo of them in his Seventh Year.

It was at the end of a very important Quidditch match. They had just won against Gryffindor and he was hovering over the stands on his broom with her leaning over the railing so she could give him a victory kiss. If he tried hard enough he can still feel the cool wind in his air and sticky sweetness of her lip gloss on his mouth. How things have changed.

He took the photo of the wall and walked over to where she was seated on the couch. Having sobered up some she sat on the couch eyeing him apprehensively as he handed her the photo. "You still have this?"

"It's a memory." She answered, her eyes on the photo in her hands. "One I particularly cherish."

"I thought you said it was all a waste."

She kept staring at the photo wordlessly, biting her lips before she looked up at him and there she was – his Caroline – the girl who kissed him in that photo and there are tears forming in her blue eyes, waiting to fall. 'I…" Her voice wavers as she spoke. "I may have embellished a few things."

"About what exactly?" He asked, almost urgently. He'd been thinking about having this conversation with her for years, just to know why? _Why did you stop loving me?_

She swallowed and looked down and he took the seat beside her on the couch, taking her hands in his. His grip almost too tight as he tried to persuade her to tell him all the things he'd been dying to know but never had the chance to find out. "Please tell me, Caroline, _please_."

He was not one to apologize, she'd known that. He was not one to beg but for her he'd do anything. She was always the girl who could tear him apart and put him back together in one breath. "Caroline…"

She sniffed as she begun to speak. "I-I never…stopped."

"Stopped what?"

Her watery eyes glared at him. "Do I have to say it out loud?"

 _Yes! Merlin, yes!_ "Please."

She shook her head but still told him the words he'd been aching to hear. "I never stopped loving you."

"Then why did you…" Leave me, break my heart, hurt me like you did? "Why did you end things between us?"

"Because I was pregnant." She sobbed out and bowed her head as her hands shook his off to cover her face. Ice ran down his spine as she continued to speak. "And when I told you, you were so _wrecked_ about it because we weren't ready for a baby and so I told you it was a false alarm and then I…I…I lost it… _the baby_ …and it was just gone.

"The baby _died_." She finished and she's crying fully now, years' worth of keeping in this secret and all this pain finally taking a toll and he's frozen on that couch not knowing what to do but just wanting to be able to somehow stop this lovely, beautiful girl, the only one he's ever loved to stop crying, to stop hurting. And so he wrapped his arms around her and held her until she stopped crying, even after that.

A part of him cried as well. A part that never knew he wanted any of the things he could've had with her. Because if that baby had lived, he would've fought for him or her and Caroline. He would've married Caroline and they could've been a family. They never would've broken up. They wou;d've been happy.

But all those woulds and coulds were all dust in the wind and he let fly away as he threw away with it every bad thought or feeling he ever associated with Caroline because there were no room for them anymore. Not now, not ever again. He would rebuild everything they lost and they would d be -not whole- but maybe _happy_ again. Like they both deserve to be after years of being aimless, being pulled together but denying it.

She's stopped crying now but doesn't disentangle from his embrace, her fingers tightly grasping his expensive but too-thin coat while his arms were around her, one hand going through her blonde hair and his mouth kissing the top of her head. And they're not cold. Not anymore, never again.


	18. we're howling forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts:
> 
> "In an alternative universe there is no Elena and Caroline is the main character.–Kkhusi
> 
> "The Michaelson and Salvatore families have been enemies for as long as anyone can remember, but Kol and Caroline (as a Salvatore) are madly in love and have to hide their relationship from everyone they love, or face the consequences. (Basically a modern day Romeo and Juliet with less death ;)" –mejillian
> 
> "Bleeding Out by Imagine Dragons" – crystalclaes

_ _

_When the hour is nigh_   
_And hopelessness is sinking in_   
_And the wolves all cry_   
_To fill the night with hollering_   
_When your eyes are red_   
_And emptiness is all you know_   
_With the darkness fed_   
_I will be your scarecrow_

**-Bleeding Out, Imagine Dragons**

* * *

Caroline's sixteenth birthday begins at sunset. Now most people believe it's usually at sunrise announcing a new day and all but werewolves like to tell their time by nights and moonlight. The moment the sun went down the horizon Caroline was officially sixteen in the eyes of everyone in the pack. She was at the proper age for mating by custom, officially an adult by Lycan Law.

A part of Caroline is apprehensive. She doesn't think she was ready to have a mate yet. She hasn't even had a proper boyfriend thanks to how overprotective the males in the pack are. The only boys around her age in the pack are Stefan and Jeremy and she thinks both of them as brothers. The other males are either too old or mated, leaving her with nobody to 'fool around with' like all the other girls in town. But those other girls in town don't have the ability to shape shift to a wolf, they never had to worry about revealing the furry secret to the boy they're making out with.

The first boy Caroline has ever kissed was a boy named Matt. He was completely human and seemed so lonely and lost after his mom and eventually his sister bailed on him. He was cute in that sad, kicked puppy kind of way and she decided one day that she was going to have her first kiss by him first day of freshman year. She walked up to him, kissed him on the mouth and that night-

Caroline shakes her head to get the thoughts about a blue-eyed blond footballer out of her head. She and the other young wolves are heading to the lake for a little pre-partying before they have to attend the ceremony being held in her honor at midnight. There are only four of them – Caroline, Stefan, Jeremy and Anna. The latter two have been dating since pre-school but the four of them have always been a unit since they were young pups eager to run in the woods and let the still growing beast inside of them loose.

It has always the four of them even when Stefan turned sixteen a few months earlier and had been allowed to attend the meetings 'strictly for adults' in the pack. Stefan isn't allowed to say what went on in those meetings but he's described them as "mind-numbingly boring". Caroline would be allowed to be in the meetings two after tonight and in a few years so would Jeremy and Anna. Nothing is going to change in their group, not for anything.

They settle by the lake when they arrive, walking through the woods they are so familiar with. Wolves are most comfortable being in the forests and they took every chance they could as kids to sneak to the forest and run until their lungs and limbs ached.

Stefan is starting a fire, asking Jeremy to go get firewood which meant Anna is coming along too leaving Caroline alone with her best friend. Stefan takes out a can of beer and from the icebox he carried effortlessly there (super werewolf strength could be so useful) and hands it to Caroline. She takes it with a smile and takes a sip as he takes one out for himself.

Caroline let the bitter taste of beer linger in her mouth, eyeing the view, the sky already darkening enough to see specks of stars, She watches the ripples in the water before turning to Stefan who's sitting on a log. "Can I ask you a question?"

He's mid-sip and he swallows before saying, "Sure".

Caroline pauses, not sure how to broach the subject she is about to ask him about but she needs to know so she sucks it up and asks out, bluntly, "How come you haven't picked a mate?"

Stefan stares into his beer can as if it has all the secrets of the universe before looking up at her and answering. "I haven't found a girl I wanted to be bound to for an eternity."

"What? None of the older girls interest you?" Caroline asks. "Come on, Stefan. We're a small pack but that doesn't mean there's no variety."

"It's not variety I'm looking for. It's-" He stops and looks down at the ground and shakes his head. "Never mind."

Caroline wants to ask him about what he was about to say but Jeremy and Anna return carrying enough wood to last a rat's family through fifty winters. Jeremy quickly helps Stefan make the fire before cuddling with Anna, murmuring sweet nothing in her ear that make her giggle. All the while Stefan stares at Caroline through the flames of the bonfire, looking troubled. She holds her tongue.

* * *

The ceremony for becoming adult by Lycan Law is short if anti-climactic. There were three parts of being blessed: by alpha, blood and moon.

The alpha, namely Giuseppe Salvatore, gives a short speech about coming of age and adulthood. Giuseppe smudges a half-crescent on her forehead with liquid myrrh before 'blessing' her with burnt sweet grass. The fragrant smoke wafting off her and relaxing her, loosening her muscles and making her want to sigh.

Her family blesses her next. Her parents give her a golden pendant with a small peridot, her birth stone. They tell her of their hopes and wishes for her before hugging her in a tight, warm hug. She nearly cries into their embrace and her mother shakes with emotion. Her father's lips on the top of her head remind her off when she was young and small and these people were her world.

The last part is a hunt, an offering to Selene to bless Caroline in her new life as a grown-up. Giuseppe leads the hunt of course and they chase and kill a doe quickly. Blood in her muzzle and earth underneath her paws, Caroline is never happier, her pants almost like laughter as she runs with the adrenaline. Having had her fill of deer, she finds herself hungry for something else and whines when Stefan's nose touches the white fur of her neck to give her a sweet lick.

She moves closer to the grey wolf but Stefan licks her nose quickly before running off. She follows him thoughtlessly, an ancient appetite running through her veins, urging her to hunt Stefan down and take him as her own. _I will make you my mate, wolf-boy, and you will be mine and mine alone. And you will make me yours in return._

Stefan has a head start on her but she's the fastest in the pack so she gains on him. He runs far and deep into the woods, nearing the border they are never allowed to cross or even come near. But Caroline has always hated following rules and she tries to push Stefan past the line, circling him and playfully biting his paws to make him move closer _. Come on, wolf-boy, break the rules. Show me you're not afraid of anything._

Stefan lets out a sound between a growl and a whine, trying to tell her that this is foolish. He shakes his head at her, green eyes so vibrant in his wolf form, warning her to stop being so reckless. But Caroline is too hyped up with the ceremony and the new kill so she turns tail and runs right past the marked red line showing the end of their territory. Stefan lets out a loud bark as she runs.

_I chased you, now you chase me, wolf-boy._

Stefan growls low into his throat before chasing after her.

* * *

Caroline wakes up disoriented, sunlight nearly blinding her when she opens her eyes. And she rubs at her aching head, a dry taste in her mouth. She's woken up with a hangover before but she doesn't remember drinking much of last night. She had some beers with her friends at the pre-party but she only had a few sips of wine at the ceremony and then no more.

Or maybe she must've gotten drunk after because she doesn't remember how she ended up in this unfamiliar room. It's big about twice the size of her bedroom, white walls, dark furniture and red accents with the curtains and the bed sheets. There was only one painting on the wall right across from the bed, hundreds of wolves' eyes staring back at her in silver and blue paint. _Where am I?_

 _And why am I naked_? She looks down at herself in apprehension and a quickening fear, noticing an ache between her legs she can no longer ignore. Oh no, did I….no, no, no, no! She removes the red sheets from herself and sees the dried blood on her skin.

Small glimpses of memory echo in her head.

_She's running through the forest, this place is forbidden but she didn't care. She wants to be chased, to be touched and to feel like a child no more. She can hear Stefan gaining on her and runs faster, wanting to howl with rapture. Suddenly he's right behind her and he knocks her to the ground._

_She lets out a whimper and tries to get up but teeth sink into her neck, forcing her into submission._ _**Mine** _ _, that's what the gesture said._ _**You are mine and you will submit to me.** _ _The more predatory part of her wants to fight, not wanting to acquiesce but teeth sink deeper into her neck until she has to whine and goes limp beneath him._

 _He turns her over and a boy now, not a wolf is on top of her, coaxing her back to her own human form with his hands on her fur. She complies and it's skin to skin, his skin speckled with dirt but oh-so-warm. His dark eyes boring into hers before taking her mouth in a starving kiss._ _**You are mine. You are my mate.** _

_A part of her is screaming this is all wrong. His hair is too dark, his eyes should be green. This is all wrong but he bites her lips, drawing blood and her body practically screams with anticipation._ _**I am yours.** _

Caroline groaned into her hands. She'd been mated last night. She lost her virginity to some wolf-boy she doesn't even know. And now she's most likely in his home where she is supposed to live now according to Lycan Law.

'Mate' is equivalent to human terms of 'spouse' and she is married now for all intents and purposes. She is someone's property and no longer her own, or maybe not even her packs. She doesn't recognize the boy from last night so he isn't even from her pack so he had to be from… _Oh Selene, no!_

 _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ Caroline wants to cry and shout. She got herself mated to the enemy and essentially betraying her pack. They would shun her now even if she somehow convinces her new husband to let her go.

The door opens and she looks up to find the boy from last night enter the room. He's less naked now, wearing dark well-fitting jeans and a cream jumper. He smiles at her sweetly albeit awkwardly as he greets her, "Good morning."

She doesn't reply and continues to stare at him hesitantly, wanting to run away and never come back. She covers herself with the red sheets and curls into herself, trying to make herself smaller. He takes it all in stride though and holds up a pretty red dress with black accents. "it's my sister's. I thought you might like something to wear till we can get you some of your own clothes."

She doesn't make a move to take it and he thinks nothing of it again, placing the dress on the bed in front of her and taking a seat close enough to her, making her back up into the headboard as far as she can. "The pack's waiting downstairs to meet you. They wanted to storm right in here but I told them that wouldn't be a good idea.

"Besides, you were still sleeping and I knew you needed to rest after last night." He says this with a slight smirk, it's playful and knowing. He _remembers_ the entire thing unlike her. He wasn't _out of his mind_ when it'd happened. He'd been _willing_.

It makes her bristle and she tucks the red sheets closer to herself, wanting to get lost in them and never get out. She wishes she could wish this all away. She wishes she wasn't so stupid as to go past that border last night. She wishes she'd been mated to someone she actually knew and not fucked like she is now.

"But they're really eager to meet you. But it's mostly my mother though. She didn't think I was ever going to take a mate so she's quite enthusiastic."

He's talking like they are just about to go out and have brunch. Like a normal couple. She wants to punch him for making this seem so… _so normal_. As if she really wants this and isn't trying to think of a way out of it.

"Anyway, Caroline-"

"How do you know my name?" She interrupts him, finally speaking. She doesn't know how he even knows her name. She's from a different pack, he shouldn't know. And she feels at a large disadvantage at not knowing his name.

He gives her a knowing look. "You told me last night. Remember?"

 _The red sheets feel so soft underneath her, her skin feels like it's on fire, so sensitive to touch as he takes her. Deep fullness in her core and she pants hot air as his lips bite into her neck. Her nails dig into his back, tearing his skin bloody and he_ _**growls** _ _into her ear._

" _What's your name?" He asks, his lips hovering over hers and she wants to feel his mouth again, hot and moist,_ _ **needing it**_ _._

" _C-Caroline." She gets out before he rewards her with the kiss she so craves._

Her face is burning with the memory. She wants to die. She didn't just mate _once_ with this boy last night. She doesn't even want to know how many times she did the dirty with him. Her core is so sore, she prays to never recall.

"You don't remember." He finally figures it out, sighing when the gravity of the situation sinks in. "Well, this makes this difficult."

 _Really now?_ She mentally scoffs and waits for what he is going to do next. Hopefully he decides this mating would be too difficult and has it dissolved by the end of the day. Maybe her pack wouldn't be so harsh as to banish her after this, they'd be upset yes but merciful.

"No matter," He waves it off like it's nothing. "We have plenty of time to know more about each other."

She blinks and it dawns on her. He's made up his mind about this, much to her dismay and he _wants_ to keep being mated to her. He doesn't want it dissolved. The lunatic wants to keep her as his mate.

"Wait, I don't think this is a good-"

But he's already standing up and not listening to her protests at all. "Get dressed. Everyone's waiting downstairs. I'll come back in a few minutes."

She watches him leave and the door close quietly behind him. She stares at the door disconcerted as she tries to process that not only does he not care that she doesn't remember their mating but he wants to keep being mated to her, must knowing that she's from the enemy pack. He isn't letting her go. And this isn't fair.

She covered her face with her hands, frustrated tears trying to escape but she keeps them at bay. She has to be strong and smart about this. She can't break down. _I am a wolf-girl and I concede to nothing, not even fear._

It's only then that she remembers she never got his name.

* * *

Her mate comes back in a few minutes as he promised. She freshened up some in the bathroom and wearing the dress he gave her. He also gives her some black heels that must be from his sister too. She has to grit her teeth from hurling an insult at him.

_I may be your mate but I am still not yours. Get that, wolf-boy? I am not yours. Free me and find another bitch to fuck._

He leads her out of the room and down the stairs. She can't stop herself from eyeing the house. It's large, even bigger than the Salvatore's home which was the biggest house she's ever been in. The house she was in is grand and beautiful and she forces herself not to gawk.

They enter what has to be the dining room, a large room with giant table and numerous chairs. A chandelier hangs over it and all the eyes in the room are on Caroline. She recognizes none of them but the man at the head of the table from vague memory. Her father is the beta to Giuseppe and one more than one occasion had to come with his alpha to deal with the other alpha in town.

Mikael stares down at them with his dark eyes and she suppresses a shiver. She's only seen the alpha of the enemy pack once and that was when she was four and waiting for her dad in the car with her mom. The male wolves were exiting the bar and Mikael was the first to come out, exuding power and cruelty like no other wolf she's ever seen. He was an alpha and everyone knew it.

And now she has just joined his pack and under his command. Horrific stories the elders whispered into her ears as a child come back to her. _They are the enemy. They will fill you with their seed and kill you the moment you turn your back._

And oh Selene, she had already been mated by one of them. Would they kill her now? Is that why they were so 'eager' to meet her? Is this an execution?

Kol guides her gently but surely towards his alpha, all eyes following them as they stop in front of the dominant man in the room.

"This is Caroline." Kol says with a pleased smile. He is proud to present her to be slaughtered, was he _? That asshole._

_I will come back and haunt you, wolf-boy._

"Caroline, this is our alpha…and my father."

She freezes at what he said. _Father?_

"Wait, _you're_ the alpha's son?" She nearly squawks, making many people in the room wince. Supreme hearing could be a bitch.

Kol shrugs sheepishly. "You never asked."

Caroline doesn't know what to think but she has to look away and finds herself staring into the gazes of every person in the pack. And with dawning terror, she realizes, she is the mate of the _alpha's son_. She isn't going to be executed. _She is one of them._

"Caroline," She turns to find Mikael the one addressing her. "Welcome to the family."

* * *

She's completely wrecked. She has been trying to find a way to communicate with her pack all day but she hasn't been left alone since her introductory meeting to her mate's pack. And it's her mate's pack, not hers, never hers. _I am Caroline Forbes and I am not one of you._

A real mating isn't complete without a small ceremony, just the alpha announcing to the pack underneath moonlight that she and 'Kol' (she finally learned her mate's name) are mated until the end of their days. Caroline and Kol would exchange vows of some sort and then they would be officially mated. She would be his forever. She had to get out.

The females in the pack have to prepare her for the ceremony and they draw her a bath with essential oils for the ceremony: lavender for health, lotus for love, and patchouli for passion. All of this is to guide her into a successful mating with Kol. _But I don't want this to work. I don't want him as my mate._

She's supposed to be dressed in her finest clothes but since her clothes are at her parents' house, Kol's sister Rebekah lends her a white cocktail dress. White is for weddings and purity. White is also for sacrifice.

 _I am not to be your lamb. I am a wolf._ She resolutely tells herself but doesn't fight the women as they dress and pretty her.

The woods are a short drive from the alpha's house, it being more secluded from the other houses in town but near enough to the houses of the pack. She exits the truck she shared with the girls around her age. There are only three of them – Rebekah, Anna and Katherine. The latter two staring at her with envy as she is led by Kol's mother to the bonfire the males have started.

The men arrived earlier to prepare everything and Kol greets her with a bright grin as she goes to him, his hand taking hers and never letting go of it. She stares at their entwined hands, fitting so perfectly together she wants to vomit. _I am not yours, wolf-boy, never yours._

Mikael begins the ceremony and everyone is all ears. "Under the light of Selene, I pronounce these two mated!"

Howls echo in the air, some human, some wolf and Caroline closes her eyes, shuddering and forcing the tears away. _I am not yours. I am not one of you. I didn't choose this._

Mikael asks Kol, "Do you take her?"

Kol's answer is clear to all. "Yes."

Caroline opens her eyes as Mikael turns to her and asks, "Do you take him?"

And she wants to puke out all the contents of her stomach. _I didn't choose this. I don't want this._ But she can't get any of the words out and everyone's eyes are on her, tension rising in the air as Kol's hand tightens on hers.

Mikael repeats, "Do you take him?"

_No, no! I don't want this! No!_

Kol's hand is a brand on hers and she wants to pull away. She wants to run in her fur and hide. She wants to escape this madness. She wants to finally cry.

Mikael's eyes glare into hers, tonelessly repeating once more. "Do you take him?"

She opens her mouth to answer but cars arriving make them all turn their heads to look. A black van screeches with a halt and her heart soars as her parents get out of it, the Salvatores and the rest of the pack following. Her pack has come to save her! _Sweet Selene, yes!_

Growls exchange between the wolves of both packs and Caroline can almost taste the animosity. _You are not us. We are not you. We are different. You are my enemy._

"Giuseppe," Mikael greets the other alpha like they are meeting up for a business luncheon. "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

Giuseppe finally speaks, his voice with finality. "Let her go, Mikael."

But Mikael isn't daunted at all and smiles, all teeth, at him. "I'm afraid that's not possible. My son-" He gestures to Kol. "-has taken her as his mate."

My mom gasps from beside my father, her eyes fearful as she wants to run toward me and take me away from all this. I want her to as well but she can't. To do so would be to defy Mikael and I don't want my mother in trouble. I have to trust Giuseppe to get me out of this.

"Yes, I heard. My son has informed me of that little complication." Stefan? _Stefan knew?_ "He was about to mate with her last night when your men chased him out of the forest."

"He crossed the border. As our treaty dictates, we have a right to defend our territory." Mikael's predatory smile is chilling. "He's lucky my men didn't do something worse to him for trespassing."

Giuseppe growled at the idea of them harming his favorite son. "Lucky that such a worse complication didn't happen."

"Yes," Mikael agreed. "Instead we have a wedding. Not a complication at all but a celebration. Young love is so very sweet."

"Regardless, the girl is still one of my pack. Her father is my beta. Our treaty clearly states a divide between us. You are not allowed to take her."

Mikael is quiet for a moment before that sinister smile of his widened. "What if there was a new treaty?"

The wolves whispered among themselves in surprise.

A new treaty? But the treaty they have has been around for decades ever since the original pack was split into two. The war and bloodshed finally ended when the two alphas of the time wrote and sealed this treaty, forever separating the two packs from each other. To change the treaty would mean to change the dynamic of the two adversarial packs.

"We shall discuss such matters at a later date," Giuseppe finally intones once the whispers quieted some. "But for now, give us Caroline."

Mikael looks pleased and gestures for Kol to let Caroline go. But he doesn't want to. Caroline tries to run away but his hand is like steel and despite her super strength she is still weaker than him. So Caroline stares him down as she tries to tug her hand away.

_Let me go, wolf-boy, I am not yours. Don't you get that? I am not yours. I will never be yours!_

"Kol." Mikael's command is clear. _Let her go, boy. Don't give me trouble._

Kol scowls but _finally_ lets her go and she runs to my parents' awaiting arms. Her mom sobbing into her hair as her father's warm arms encase them both. _I am home. This is where I belong._

"Let's go home, Care bear." Dad said. And Caroline nodded, smiling with relief, her tears finally escaping with the joy of being able to be with her family, her pack.

Her mom doesn't let her go though, her arms still around Caroline as they go inside the car. She is so excited and happy to leave but she can't shake off the feeling of Kol's gaze on her, his dark eyes staring at her from where he is standing by the bonfire _. I will have you back, wolf-girl. You are still my mate._

She stares him down through the windshield and shakes her head. _I will never be yours. You can chase me but I will never be yours._

He smiles and it's so much like his father's she has to wince. _Run, little wolf-girl, run._


	19. i will wear a white dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:
> 
> "Kol proposes to Caroline. she accepts. Fluffy." – StefQ

_ _

_I will wear a white dress_   
_You will paint a sunset_   
_Life will be a love fest_   
_That's how it all begins_

**-Forevermore, Katie Herzig**

* * *

 

Caroline stared in shock at Kol kneeling before Jeremy who was seated on the couch. Kol and Jeremy turned to see her both looking panicked. Kol stood up with his hands raised, "It's not what it looks like!"

Caroline leaned on the door frame pf the kitchen with her arms crossed over her chest, eyebrows raised. "Really? Cause it looks like you just proposed to Jeremy Gilbert."

Kol looked at a loss for words. "Well, yeah but…it's not what it looks like!"

"So you deny it? That you just asked for Jeremy's hand in marriage?" Caroline shook her head and looked at Jeremy. "I'm sorry, Jer. This one's slippery. Maybe you shouldn't say yes."

Jeremy suppressed a smile. "But he's so convincing, Care."

"I know!" Caroline sighed. "That's how he got me too. But I guess it's over now."

Kol looked outraged, "What? No! We are not over!"

"What?" Caroline widened her eyes. "Are you saying you plan on continuing to date me _while_ you're married to Jeremy? Do you plan on making me your-" She gasped dramatically. "-mistress?"

Kol's mouth opened and closed like a fish's before he crossed his arms over his chest, trying to regain control of the situation. "Are you opposed to that?"

"Well, I confess I've never really thought I'd be the other woman…though technically you stole him from me, Jer," Caroline shook her head nonchalantly. "But I can't do to you what you did to me."

"I'm really sorry, Caroline." Jeremy sighed, trying not to laugh. "But who can resist Kol?"

Caroline suppressed a snort. "Yes, who can resist that happy, homicidal maniac? He's irresistible!"

"Perfect in every way!" Jeremy nodded, a grin so wide on his face from trying not to laugh.

Kol was pinching the bridge of his nose now, trying not to punch the wall. "Yes, yes, I am perfection personified." He walked towards Caroline until he was standing in front of her who was biting her lips not to giggle. "Which is why you should marry me."

She let out a shriek. "What? But you just proposed to Jeremy not five minutes ago! Do you plan on being a polygamist? Cause that's illegal in this country and many others."

Kol sighed. "He didn't say yes."

"Oh right." Caroline looked over at Jeremy. "Jer, are we sharing him?"

Jeremy stood up with his hands up in surrender. "You can have him, Caroline. I have to get back to Anna anyway."

Caroline gave her friend a beaming grin as he walked out the door, his shoulders shaking with the effort of not laughing at all the madness. When he was gone, she turned back to her would-be fiancé who was scowling at her. "You were saying?"

Kol pouted at her. "You're a cruel woman."

"You're a masochist. You love it." Caroline laughed. "Which is why messing with you is so much fun."

He rolled his eyes and he grunted when she poked him in the stomach. He rubbed the spot where her sharp jab met his person and glared at her. "I think I'm changing my mind about you. You're much too violent."

"Says the mass murderer," She scoffed then made a go-on gesture. "Continue with your proposal."

He sighed before going down on his knee. "Will you marry me, Caroline Forbes?"

Caroline pretended to think about it. "Hmm I don't know. You did try to marry Jeremy there for a minute-"

She was interrupted by him vamp-speeding to his feet and kissing her stupid. She giggled against his lips and then sighed blissfully. Kol's kisses were like drugs. And she was starry-eyed by the time he pulled away.

"Say yes," He murmured against her lips. "Tell me you'll marry me."

She giggled and rolled her eyes. "Okay. I guess I'll marry you."

He kissed her just to make her breathless again and she sighed. "I mean, yes! I'll marry you, Kol Mikaelson. Somebody has to put up with you."

"And now it's you forever." Kol told her smugly. "You're never escaping me now, Forbes."

"Oh God, can you not be a creep for five minutes?" Caroline jabbed him in the chest and he retaliated by pulling her hair. " _Ow_! How are we supposed to get married when you're such an asshole?"

"Same way when you're such a bitch yourself." He picked her up by her waist and she screamed in surprise. "Now let's celebrate our engagement."

He took her to the bedroom and ignored all calls from their friends for the rest of the day.


	20. i'm wasted, losing time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:
> 
> "The story of how Caroline lost her virginity (you know, your fic Persephone)." –butterflymm19

Caroline woke to her phone ringing. She checked the bright blue numbers of her digital clock and groaned when it read 12:01. But she knew who was calling and picked up no matter how she annoyed she was at having her sleep interrupted. "No, Kol."

He laughed on the other end. _"I forgot how cranky you are when you've just woken up."_

She glared at the wall and imagined slamming his head into it. Persephone had more than enough princes anyway. They could make do without Kol. In fact things might even be better without him.

Planning the murder of her unknowing fiancé, she almost missed what he was saying. _"…and I just called to tell you…Happy Birthday, sweetheart. I'm glad you were born."_

Her mood lightening at his rare, unexpected sweetness, she sighed. "Thank you."

Kol wasn't the sweet type, not normally anyway. Most of the time he was a snarky asshole, making inappropriate remarks and doing things to annoy her but as they got older, he started to –dare she say it – _mature_. And sometimes he'd be really sweet like right now and it made her all fuzzy inside. It was that side of him that made her fall for him so easily.

" _Yes, please thank you parents for me for not using protection the night they made you."_

And Asshole Kol was back.

She grimaced. "Don't be gross."

Another laugh. _"Can't help it, sweets. I'm seeing you at the party right?"_

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, Kol. You'll be seeing me at the party being held in my honor."

" _Right, still cranky. See you later, sweetheart. Wear something pretty for me, okay?"_

"Whatever. Go bother someone else now."

The line ended and she placed her phone on her bedside table, lying back down to go back to sleep. Her mind drifted to Kol lying in his own bed, thinking of her before she shook off her thoughts and let sleep claim her.

She was awoken hours later - thankfully with the sun already up this time – by Margaret who bounded into her room and jumped up and down on her bed. Ah, to be eleven and have such energy again….

"Wake up, wake up! Kol sent a present!" Her sister shouted and Caroline groaned and pushed her off the bed. The younger blonde landed on the carpet and let out an "ow!" before getting up and shaking her awake. "Come on, Caroline! It's in this huge box, you have to open it or I will!"

"Go and open it yourself." Caroline muttered into her pillow, swatting Margaret away. "I don't care what it is."

"But it could be a chocolate fountain!" Margaret loved chocolate like Caroline did and almost had a heart attack when Kol sent a chocolate fountain to Caroline for Valentine's Day. Margaret had practically pleaded with her future brother-in-law to send another one. " _Chocolate fountain_ , Caroline!"

"A chocolate fountain wouldn't be in a box." Caroline reminded her before finally getting up. "But I'll go see what this present is so you can leave me alone."

Margaret followed Caroline as the older girl still in her pajamas bounded down the stairs and to the foyer was. The box was big. It could've fit a chocolate founatin which was why Margaret was acting like such a lunatic.

Caroline eyed the box warily, prodding it with her finger and when it didn't dissolve into smoke or caught fire she started to peel off the wrapping paper, throwing the bow on top to her father's beagle Pip to play with. Margaret was beside her when she opened the lid of the box and both girls gasped at what once inside.

It was a life-sized statue of Kol made of out of chocolate. The two sisters stood there staring at it in shock for what could be close to five minutes before Caroline bounded up the stairs, grabbed her phone off the bedside and called her fiancé. He answered with a laugh. _"Got your present, sweetheart?"_

"Kol, I….don't even know." She was really speechless. This was the most bizarre thing Kol had ever done and that was saying a lot. "W-Why?"

" _You keep saying I should be sweet all the time so I gave you a version of me that's all sweet."_

"But what am I supposed to do with eat?" She could feel a headache coming on. "A chocolate statue, seriously? Seriously?"

At that moment, Margaret bounded into her room looking desperate. "Caroline, can I eat it? Please?"

Caroline scowled and said to Kol, "My sister has just asked for permission to eat you. Are you happy?"

He laughed so hard he couldn't speak and Caroline spent the rest of the morning fending Margaret off and staring at the chocolate statue of Kol Mikaelson in her foyer, not knowing what to do with it.

Caroline really had been thinking about throwing it away or something but when chocolate Kol began to melt her grandmother's response had been to get the servants to put the statue in the freezer where it would stay till Caroline figured out what to do with it. She spent the rest of the afternoon getting ready for her big birthday party.

Marina came into her room bringing the box from Petrova designs she was waiting for. The brunette placed the silver box on the bed and opened it, taking out the cream dress inside. It was a gown, floor-length and princess like with a design of beads all over. Caroline sighed dreamily when she put it on and saw her reflection. She was beginning to look more grown-up now, less like a child and Marina noticed it too.

"You look like a real princess." Marina smiled. "Kol's gonna lose his mind."

"He should." Caroline agreed, smiling in return.

They arrived at the party later, fashionably late according to her grandmother. Everyone turned to look at Caroline when she entered, Rebekah quickly bee lining for her. "You look fabulous." The blonde girl entwined her arm with hers. "And how goes the birthday so far?"

"Kol sent me a chocolate statue of himself," Caroline replied and Rebekah snorted.

"Typical. My strange brother making it memorable." The princess grinned and led her to where the rest of their group where.

Elena and Bonnie greeted her happy birthday with a group hug/ Katherine gave her an eye roll which was like a pat on the back in Katherine-speak. Damon kissed her hand and told her that she was legal in three years. And Stefan hugged her for a long time, telling her, "I'm glad you're here."

Caroline smiled at all her friends and nearly squealed in surprise when arms enveloped her, a familiar warmth and scent overcoming her. She laughed. "Kol!"

"Happy birthday." He whispered into her ear and dragged her off away from her friends who protested but he just gave them the finger.

Kol tucked her arm underneath his and grinned at her, raising his eyebrows. "So what did you do to my present?"

"it's in the freezer." Caroline shook her head in exasperation. "I have no idea what to do with it."

"You can eat it." He grinned salaciously at the thought and she smacked him on the chest.

"Don't be gross." She chided.

He laughed. "Can't blame me for being a guy."

"No but I can blame you for being yourself." She countered and he scoffed, dragging her to the dance floor for the first dance of the night.

The party was long but fun. Caroline was practically glowing with happiness. At the end of the party she was already too tired so she let Kol take her to one of the palace's numerous guest rooms for the night but he led her to his room instead.

She lingered by the door, not knowing what to do. It's not like she hadn't been in Kol's room before because she had and they'd enthusiastically made out on his bed plenty of times but tonight felt different. She'd been thinking about what Kol more lately and she didn't know how she could stop herself from doing something foolish around him if she had to sleep in his room for the night.

Kol was opening the fridge in the corner, taking out a bottle of vodka and two glasses from the cabinet at the side. Kol's room had its own small kitchen. He opened the bottle and poured into the glasses, seeming amused at her discomfort when he looked up. "Relax, sweetheart. We're just having a little after party. We don't need to do anything you don't want."

Caroline fidgeted but moved closer until she reached him, accepting the glass and taking a sip. She winced at the taste but didn't return the drink. He grinned and worked on finishing his own drink.

He took a seat on his bed and she followed, timidly drinking from her glass. The more she drank the less anxious she felt and she enjoyed the unwinding of her mind. She never really properly drank before. Her family let her have a glass of wine at dinner but drinking casually like this, to get wasted, was a no-no.

"What kind of princesses conduct themselves that way?" Her grandmother had remarked. And that night all she wanted was to forget what her family wanted and just be. She wanted to get drunk and forget what a princess-to-be should be doing instead.

Kol refilled her glass when it was empty and this continued until she began laughing at anything and everything. She took off her shoes, took out the numerous pins in her hair keeping it up and lied down on the bed. Kol took off the bow tie of his tux and took off his coat, unbuttoning the buttons of his collar and cufflinks. They kept on drinking.

Caroline discussed with Kol the mechanics of a zombie apocalypse and where in Persephone it would be safest to be. Kol discussed with her how heavy his father's crown was and if he were to put it on would it break his neck.

"Nah, you got a big head, you can handle it." She teased and he lunged for her, tickling her into the mattress.

She begged for mercy and he kept on till she could barely take it. He finally stopped and grinned down at her, her letting out light pants underneath him, his eyes darkening with unmistakeable want she'd seen the times their making out would go a bit risky. She reached up to kiss him and he sank down into her, his lips on her neck, his breath hot. "We should stop." He murmured against her pulse.

"But I don't want to." She whispered, fingers going to his dark hair. His breath was so hot on her skin, she felt she would blister. "Please don't stop. I want this."

He kept still.

"I want you." She whispered so softly she thought he couldn't hear but then he moved and his scorching mouth on hers.

They made quick work of each other's clothes, Kol only stopping to kiss her unless he really had to. When they were both naked, he stared down at her and _all of her_ for a moment, his eyes dark and filled with longing.

Caroline took his hand and kissed his palm. "I love you, Kol Mikaelson. Only you."

He kissed her again, his hand tracing up her soft stomach up to her breasts to cup one. She gasped into his mouth and his mouth licked at her neck, ticking the shell of her ear. "Me too."

She stiffened underneath him for a moment at the words, But he coaxed her back with his lips and his hands and she let him take her, have her. She took and had him in return until she was the only name on his lips. "I love you," She would keep on saying and waited for him to say it back.


	21. well this is torturous electricity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:
> 
> "When Kol is trapped while Bonnie is doing the spell, Caroline could find him"–Angelina Guerin

Kol has been glaring at the walls of the basement for the past half hour. Ever since the Bennett bitch-witch trapped him there and stopping his plans for revenge, he'd been in the worst mood. He's been angry before but vendetta had never really been worth his time but since dying it was the only thing he had time for. Being invisible and unable to touch Elena fucking Gilbert and make her pay for every single second he had to burn and spend the afterlife alone has left him more unhinged than ever before.

He turned his head when his superior hearing picked up on the sound of footfalls. Someone was coming downstairs. Well, whoever it is, they better be prepared to be the one Kol unleashes his anger on. Kol's never been biased when it came to unleashing his rage.

Heh, It's the blonde his brother was so infatuated with and the best friend of the bitch-witch and Elena Goody-whore. She'd do just fine for his anger. Sorry, Nik, he knew you liked her but you're not here so…

She was blinking and looking around the basement and freezing when she finally saw him. "You…"

"Me," He replies in kind and walked towards her, making her take several steps back.

He used his speed to catch her before she could get away though and picked her up before slamming her into the ground. She grunted from the pain and he held her down, her own vampire strength nothing compared to an Original. He wrapped his hands around her neck, intending to suffocate her as the first way she could die. She was a vampire, he could kill her over and over again.

She tried to fight him and clawed at his arms, ripping through his jacket and to his flesh. The smell of his blood in the air made his gums ache, his fangs wanting to release and bite into this little girl's neck. But her blood was no good so he applied more pressure to her neck. Snapping it was too quick.

She screamed obscenities at him in anger, fighting till the end. What fire she had! Must be why Nik was so besotted. His brother had a fondness for being rejected, Daddy and Mommy issues and all.

"Get…off…me!" She gasped out as she tried to reach for his eyes to claw them out with her nails. He avoided her though and kept on strangling her. She twisted and kicked beneath him, her long legs flailing with effort.

And he waited and kept on until her heart slowed down. He listened to it thumping inside her rib cage, a familiar staccato only for the living and undead. But not for him no more. _Thump-thump…thump…thump-_

_Thump._

He gasped and let her go, speeding to the other end of the basement. He held a hand to his chest and listened to a heartbeat that shouldn't be there. He hadn't had a heartbeat since he died. This shouldn't be possible.

The blonde- Caroline, he remembered now – coughed as he was no longer suffocating her, air making way into her relieved lungs. Her heart beating quicker and from where he was standing it looked like she was glowing gold. He moved closer to her again and looked down to see. She was glowing more brightly now right where her heart should be and he looked down at himself – he was glowing too.

Oh no! Not – but come on, seriously? He was dead! How was this supposed to work out? She wasn't even his type.

She finally looked up at him, blue eyes glinting with hatred. She looked like she wanted to suffocate him. What a great start they had. He tried to kill her at their first real interaction.

There had to be a way out of this….

"A-Asshole." She coughed out. He'd pressed quite hard into her voice box. "I'm going to tear your head off."

"You can try, sweetheart." He sighed. "But I'm already dead anyway and you couldn't kill me if you tried as I can't kill you. With destiny being such a cunt, this is going to be so messy."

"What are you talking about?"

He felt cold all over and realized he was back on the Other Side and she stared at him but couldn't see him, her eyes trying to find out where he'd gone.

"Oh I'm here, darling." He said even though he knew she couldn't hear him. "This is going to be so messy."

He couldn't leave her now even if he wanted, even if he tried. He'll always be pulled back to her and be tortured every step back. Magic fights back like hell when it wanted to. True love especially.


	22. where all my layers can become reeds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts:
> 
> "Kol could have found Caroline cutting herself before Rebekah (Because honestly he should have found her)" – AngelinaGuerin
> 
> "when kol finds out how much caroline's father hated what she was and they bond 3 :D" –that-blonde-full-of-light

He's in the Mystic Grill when the Veil dropped and he marvelled at being among the living, of being able to be seen and heard again for a full minute. Then he realized he had to find a way to stay. He had to find the Bennett witch and get her to perform a spell for him. But first he had to finish some unresolved revenge that's been brimming in his gut ever since he got staked.

Where was Elena Gilbert? He was near the kitchens when he noticed the sound of muttering and the smell of blood. And it was _fresh_ blood, not from days old meat or from the chef nicking himself with a knife. He didn't think there was anyone here except Bekah and Matt Donkey-face.

Was there some other vampire feeding there? They could potentially help him find the Gilbitch so he opened the door of the freezer. It was dark so he grabbed one of the flashlights he stole off Bekah when he 'talked' to her and her boyfriend. What he saw he wasn't expecting.

He'd wondered where that blonde vampire went. The one Nik was so into and kept rejecting him. He'd thought she was foolish for her lack of self-preservation at first. Not many people said no to Nik but then he realized she had too much fire in her to fall for his brother so easily.

But he knew from Nik and Elijah leaving for New Orleans that the girl hadn't given in even at the last chance of becoming the girlfriend of the Original Hybrid. Nik could be charming when he wanted so he was surprised she held on from the power Nik presented. She was a strong girl so why was she sitting on the freezer floor cutting her wrists with a knife?

He stared down at her undisturbed. He'd seen more gruesome things in his first century alone. A girl self-harming wasn't anything horrifying. "You know, darling, if you want to die I could just get a stake. It's faster and more effective."

She stared up at him but kept on cutting into the bloodied flesh of her wrist, trying to get to her bones at the rate she was going. "I have to keep on cutting."

"You prefer the hard way then. I'm not surprised."

He moved to leave her to her self-destruction but when he was at the door he glanced back and saw her pitifully continuing to slash her wrists. Pity wasn't something he felt often but considering he did owe Nik some favors, he walked back to her and took a seat on the floor in front of her.

"You know, if you're sad, alcohol and spilling _other people_ 's blood helps more," He told her. "Hurting yourself doesn't accomplish much. It just hurts when you have to heal later."

She kept muttering her mantra, "I have to keep cutting…"

He sighed and grabbed the knife from her. He didn't like being ignored. She lunged at him, trying to get the blade back but he pushed her back with one hand, keeping the knife from her grasp. "Now, now, it'll be okay."

"I have to keep cutting!"

She was more urgent now. Reaching for the knife he was easily preventing her from getting. When she realized this was fruitless, she got up and tried to look for something else to cut with. He followed her and placed the bloodied knife on the back of one shelf.

Caroline went to the kitchen and opened counters and cabinets for something sharp. He sighed once more. This should really be Nik's problem and not his. He had other things to do.

Caroline found a small paring knife and started slashing her half-healed wrists again. He sped up to her and took it, throwing it off his shoulder. She tried to run for it but he held her back with his hands on her wrists, backing her up into the table behind her. "I have to keep cutting!"

He winced at her shouting but nodded. "Yes, sweetheart, I know."

She tried to twist out of his grasp but he held her still, " _I have to keep cutting_!"

"I know, I know." He stared down at her, her blue eyes wild and her hair dishevelled. "Is it friend issues? You jealous of Bennett or Gilbert?"

She threw punches into his chest but her minor vampire strength was ineffective on him. "No? Boyfriend problems? Lockwood doesn't want to return to you?"

"Have to keep cutting!"

"Is it Nik? Do you want to be with him but are afraid of what your friends will think?"

"Have to- cutting!" She's desperate in trying to escape him, almost crying now, her voice breaking. " _Cutting_!"

"Parents then? Mommy issues? Daddy issues?" She stopped moving and he knew he found it. "Your dad? What's the matter with your dad?"

"Dead." She renewed her efforts. "Hated…vampire… _me_."

He stared down at her, an empathy bursting within him. "Yeah, my dad was a cunt too."

She was beginning to sob, trying to escape him, not wanting to have this conversation. "Have- to- cut!"

"Look, Forbes," He tries to get her to listen. "You don't need to do this."

She let out a sob. "Yes! I do!"

"Why? Because he hated you? What you are?" Kol tried to get her to see reason. "Both my parents hated me for what I was. And you know what, it wasn't my fault. And it's not yours either."

She was fighting but weaker now, losing the fight. Tears were falling down her face and she kept pushing at his chest. "Hate you, hate you..."

His voice was soft as he spoke, his grip on her hips gentler but not enough for her to push him off. "Nik would talk about you, you know."

She perked up at that, blue eyes wide as she began to come back to herself.

"He said you were strong, beautiful and full of light." He smiled down at her, one of his hands cupping her face. Even looking sickly and tear-stained was still so lovely. "And he's right."

Her wet eyes glistened with emotion so raw it hurt to see and he leaned down to brush his lips over her forehead and she gasped at the light touch.

"Get yourself together. Sadness is breakfast for people like us so keep on going." He raised her chin with two fingers and looked into her eyes. "And you're going to be just fine, Forbes."

She opened to open her mouth but he was gone just as fast it was for Rebekah to enter the kitchen with a flashlight. "Caroline, what are you doing here?"

She looked up at the sister of the boy that just saved her and didn't know what to say. She spotted the bloodied paring knife on the floor and closed her eyes. _Sadness is breakfast for people like us so keep on going._

"Nothing."


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts:
> 
> "what if Caroline loved Kol no matter what that she didn't care if Kol's personality was suddenly 180? I would imagine that she'd be confused at first but she'd be blinded by love and therefore would let them in.. Kol would probably turn her so they could be together and Caroline's personality would also change and then they would spend the next few centuries together wrecking havoc all over the place" –CoffeeFanatic87
> 
> "Could you please do Kol and Caroline in the renaissance?"–TivaFTW
> 
> Sequel to 'born to die'.
> 
> Quotes are from Shakespeare's Macbeth.

_"I am selfish. I am cruel. My mate cannot be less than I."_

**-Deathless, Catherynne M. Valente**

* * *

 

Caroline watched the ripples on the Amo River, the dark water like in the night. It would swallow her up and never spit her out. No one would be able to find her in those dark depth till morning came. She grasped at such morbid thoughts and let it overcome her.

Somebody she'd jump off this balcony and let the water take her. The siren's call would end and she'd be free. Free from it all. She'd no longer have to drown without water.

"What are you thinking about?" Warm arms enveloped her from behind and the familiarity of her lover made her want to step back into the safety of their room but also step forward and off the ledge. "Are you thinking about death again?"

"When I do not anymore?" She replied, hands tightening on the railing but not enough to break it. "When it is all I can remember?"

His lips travel from her pulse to the place where neck met shoulder and he kissed the skin lightly there. His hands go to her waist, one of his hands tracing circles on the red material of her dress. He has great knowledge of her body and being and he uses it to his advantage. She relaxes in his embrace.

"It hasn't been all bad has it, my dear?" He murmurs into her ear. "We've had some lovely times, haven't we?"

"There is too much blood in my hands, Kol." Memories of slaughtering over the centuries haunted her dreams and now her waking being and she wanted to jump so badly, to stop the never ending screams and gore in her head. "Such loveliness we had always had been at someone's expense."

She raised her hand and looked at the clean lines of her palm, reciting, " _Yet here's a spot_."

" _Hark, she speaks. I will set down what comes from her, to satisfy my remembrance the more strongly_." He recited back at her.

" _Hell is murky.—Fie, my lord, fie, a soldier, and afeard? What need we fear who knows it, when none can call our pow'r to accompt?—Yet who would have thought the old man to have had so much blood in him?"_ She finished and grinned hollowly. "I inspired that character, you know."

"Yes, I remember. The boy thought you quite fearsome." He replied. "He had the good sense to be afraid."

"I fear only one thing and that is to be remembered as nothing less than a savage monster," She shook her head. "But I know my fear has come true. They write me in stories with many names, all which inspire fear – Gudit, Oya, Candace of Meroe, Itzpapalotl, Teuta, Enyo, Brunhild, Nefertiti, Ishtar…"

"Well, you can't say you didn't leave an impression among people." He smiled against her cheek as she sighs. "But as fearsome as you are to the world, you are nothing but loveliness to me."

"How can you stand to kiss my lips, to run your fingers through my hair, to spend yourself inside me when I am but a monster with a pretty face?"

He chuckled and it vibrated through her very core. "You forget, sweetheart, I am a monster too."

She let his words sink in, eyes on the dark water beneath her. "I still want to jump."

"But not tonight." He read her mind as if it was an open book. "You will love me tonight and then in the morning you'll be gone. You will tear my heart out as you die. Such a wicked thing you are but you are my match and you cannot be less."

"Yes."

Queens had to be as vicious as their kings to conquer, to rule, and to love. And Caroline was made his queen the second he offered her his blood. _You are power and beauty. Let us be sinful and cruel to each other and destroy the world._

He took her hand and entwined their fingers, stepping back and pulling her into the room and away from the ledge. "Come. Love me tonight and kill me in the morning."

She glanced back once at the dark water and then complied.


	24. i want all that is not mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts:
> 
> "klaus could kidnap. Torture her and compel her and force her humanity away. And kol could try to save her." –AngelinaGuerin
> 
> "'I don't want to be somebody falling into relapse every time I see that smile again.' Kol pines after Caroline even though she's Klaus's girl." –StefQ
> 
> "Klaus's reaction to Caroline and Kol starting to date" –tvdatotwhphg1

Caroline reminds Kol of sunlight.

Specifically, the first time he'd woken from having his father's sword running through his chest cavity and into his heart with Tatia's blood mixed with the wine still on his tongue. The rays of sunlight peeking through from the window of the cottage and he'd stepped under the light to find himself _burning_.

He doesn't move out of the way as fast as he should have because for a moment he takes in the fact his whole being is about to burst into flames and realizes what is once nothing to him has suddenly become deadly.

That is Caroline to him.

The first moment he'd seen her is at a ball and she's just the girl in periwinkle on his brother's arm, she is nothing.

But then he sees her once again, his brother's hand on the small of her back as he guides her into the room ("Caroline is going to live with us from now on") after Nik has torn her apart, her bloodied angel feathers glued back on to her skin in the worst way like a disfigured masterpiece, all wrong and yet...

Her eyes stare into his and the blue that sparkled is now icy and dead.

He can't look away.

* * *

New Orleans is a lifetime ago. Nik's paper town he cut up and pasted into place with paper people he told what to do and torn apart when he got bored or upset.

Bekah and Elijah had fallen for humans who only died in their arms because paper people were too fragile to last and Kol set the paper walls on fire to see the shadows in the corners better.

His siblings think of this place as home when their real home is now long gone except for trees and drawings on a cave wall. Nik and Elijah plan to reclaim what they think is theirs and Rebekah moans and woes about not having a boy to love her.

Kol spends his days following Caroline around. The blonde vampire is much too young and close to Nik to be able to go around town freely without Marcel's goons trying to attack her so Kol shadows her as she moves about town.

With the vampire switch off, she's careless and loose. She tears into arteries, snaps vertebrae and takes away others' consent with so much ease he wonders what she was like before all this. She is not the 'strong, beautiful and full of light' girl Nik had so waxed about.

She is walking through a dark street, Marcel's men twisted and torn to unnatural angles and he follows behind her silently. She stops at a bench and takes a seat on it, her eyes unfocused as she sighs.

He doesn't step closer to her and just watches the moonlight glinting on the blood in her hair before she turns to look at him. "I'm bored."

He cocks his head to the side and asks her, amusedly, "Could've fooled me."

She gets up and walks away. He follows.

* * *

Nik is annoyed with Caroline since her constant bloodshed is not helping his cause any. Kol is listening to his brother shout from bottom of the staircase, ready to sprint to the blonde girl's aid if ever need be. But Caroline is quiet throughout the 'fight' as his brother gets louder by the second ("Don't you care at all?").

" _No."_

His brother goes quiet.

" _I don't care at all."_

Caroline leaves the room and stops for a moment when she sees him at the bottom of the stairs. She quickly goes down to stand in front of him, her eyes on his. "Take me somewhere."

He wordlessly offers her his hand and she takes it, the blood underneath her fingernails biting into his skin.

* * *

He doesn't take her anywhere with people (or vampires or anyone with a heartbeat) as that just causes her to want to tear them to pieces. It's not about hunger. It's not about violence. It's about-

"I can't feel anything." She tells him as she stares at the dark water of the lake. "No remorse, no sadness, no pity."

He keeps quiet as she continues. "And it's only when I'm hurting somebody else that I can feel almost...almost something. It's not anything good but it's something."

She looks at him, eyes dark. "Do you know what it is?"

_Of course he does._

He smiles at her and its nothing sweet. "Satisfaction."

At others misery. It's nothing pretty or kind. It's not even worth putting a name to because only the damned would understand what it means to destroy someone when everything inside you is dead.

* * *

They're on the roof one day. Caroline lying down on her back, eyes closed and soaking in the sun. He hovers over her, staring down at her and how the sunlight glistens off her hair.

She blinks one eye open and then the other before she reaches up to tangle her soft hands into his hair. She reaches up until her lips are a hair's breadth from his. "Are you going to save me, Kol?"

"I can't even save myself." His lips brush against her as he speaks. "There's no saving me."

"And me?" She pulls away just a fraction. "Can't I be saved?"

"I can try."

His lips taste hers and she exhales.

* * *

Nik is furious but this isn't the first time. And Kol lets him shout and try to put a dagger into him before Rebekah shouts at them, "Enough! All this for a girl?"

Said girl is at the doorway watching the whole thing with semi-interest. Nik pushes Kol away to get to the blonde and bellows at her. "You were supposed to be mine!"

"Pity. " Caroline spits back but doesn't stand down.

Nik lets out a growl and lunges for her, his hands around her neck but she doesn't fight back.

"Just kill me." She just says. "I'm not going to get better so kill me."

Kol watches this all and fights every bit to push Nik off and take Caroline away to where he could try and fix her. But she's not some ceramic angel figurine he can glue back into place, all the cracks in her cannot disappear even with all the magic and power in the world.

And he promised to save her. So he would let her die.

But Nik doesn't end her like she wants, instead he does the worst thing. "Turn it on."

And with clarity returning to Caroline, her dead eyes with light once more, all the pity, remorse and sadness hitting her like hale from the heavens, she _screams and wails_ until her lungs are bloody and raw.

And Kol is there in an instant to hold her as she falls apart.

* * *

She lies on the floor, his sure arms still around her as she recounts the faces and names of whose blood is underneath her fingernails. She repeats the syllables of their names like a mantra as he runs his fingers through her hair.

Bekah and Nik have long left them alone, the latter looking defeated. And Kol knows it's only a temporary respite before his brother is back to try and make the girl he keeps wrecking _over and over again_ love him.

"Kol," Caroline rasps out, her blue eyes bloodshot, cheeks with dried tears. "I don't think I can be saved."

He caresses her cheeks and rests his forehead on hers. "I can still try."


	25. your heart's a mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts:
> 
> "Caroline checks on Jeremy while he's living in Denver, and ends up in an intimate situation with Kol." –irisgoddess
> 
> "kol was killed just like on the show. Now he is Carolines 'guardian angel' if he is successful he gets his life back" –little miss michelle
> 
> "Ghost Kol could haunt Caroline for fun. I'm sure that would be an amusing story.
> 
> Ghost Kol comes back to haunt Nik's girl to see what is so special about the blond. He soon finds out she's fiesty and snarky and they end up bickering non stop. Maybe he has the ability to dream walk and gives her a nightmare or something. But as much as they have a hate relationship they soon care for eachother and theirs lots of sexual frustration. To bad he is a ghost!" – AngelinaGuerin
> 
> "Can you do like one of those Greek myths?" –Smoldering Blue Eyes
> 
> "Or maybe psyche?" –QueenVamp
> 
> "Caroline go to the other side for getting Kol back (after 4*12 TVD)" –butterflymm19
> 
> Sequel to 'well this is torturous electricity'.

Caroline has no idea where she is except unlike most of the time if such a time would happen instead of her panicking and trying to figure out where she is, she is calm as she realizes she's at a batting cage. She's never really been to one in person as Mystic Falls is more of a football town. Basketball during the season but baseball isn't a big sport there.

She has no idea how she ends up there but she keeps walking, passing by people with blurred or shadowed faces, their indiscernible chattering like the buzzing of bees along with the baseballs being shot out by the machines.

She stops to watch one of the people inside the cages, hitting the baseballs effortlessly with a bat. She eyes the back of one boy, his grey sweater stretching with every pitch of his wooden bat. She watches him, trying to understand why she is there when his bat breaks into two at a particularly hard blow.

He mutters something before finally turning to face her. Her heart skips one, two beats at the familiar face. _Kol Mikaelson_ is grinning at her as he _swaggers_ towards the cage's door, opening it effortlessly and she takes several steps back as the barrier between them is gone.

He takes it all in stride but doesn't come closer, still grinning at her but it was more of a smirk now. "Hello, sweetheart,"

She blinks at him for several seconds before realization hits her. "I'm dreaming."

He nods. "Yes."

She feels confused and the swimming, weightlessness in her head begins to _throb_ into one giant headache. "W-What?"

He doesn't mind her and looks around. "This is a batting cage in Denver. Back when I was posing as Jeremy's friend. I quite liked this place."

"Wait," She's trying to get a grip on things. "Why are you in my dreams? And why would I even dream this place up? I've never even been to Denver."

"Yes, but I have." He replied like it made the most sense.

"Wait, are you controlling this dream?" A beat of horror and fear overcomes her when he inclines his head in affirmation. "But why?"

"As I said, I liked this place and I figured a more amorous area would make you panic."

Amorous? Why would he even think of putting them in an amorous situation?

"Okay, I'm confused." Caroline is about ready to wake up from this madness now. "Why are you even here? I never even knew you that well."

"But you were supposed to." He explains. "You and I were supposed to get to know each other very well."

She is getting annoyed with him being all cryptic. And she feels like grabbing a bat and shoving it into his head just to damage his infuriatingly handsome face. "And why would we have done that?"

He grins at her and waves it off with a flip of his hand. "That's for you to figure it out."

She lets out a growl. Why can't he just answer a question properly?

She lunges at him and he stops her easily by catching her wrists and keeping her pressed against him, his torso so solid against her. "Calm down, Forbes. If you want to be on top, it can be discussed."

She lets out another growl, angrier and struggles against him. He keeps her still with little to no effort like she was a toddler. Damn that Original strength!

"Why are you here? Why are you bothering me? Why can't you just go back to part of hell you were in?" She snaps at him.

He sighs in irritation before pulling her even closer if that is possible, making her go still in shock as he leaned his face so close to hers she can count his eyelashes. "Understand this, Caroline Forbes, I am here for you. Got that? _Just you_."

"But why?" She nearly wails and he pecks her cheeks so quickly it nearly gives her whiplash.

"Figure it out."

Caroline wakes up and is left staring into her ceiling, frustrated and tired.

* * *

Maybe it's just a dream. Caroline doesn't know much about the psychology behind dreams but maybe the stress of her upcoming entrance into college is manifesting itself by making her dream about the departed. Which in case, such theory is absolutely horrid. So many people have died in Mystic Falls in her last year of high school that she shudders to think about who she might dream of next.

Surely, these are just dreams. Nothing more.

The memory of Kol's voice echoes in her head. _"Understand this, Caroline Forbes, I am here for you. Got that? Just you."_

What does that even mean? Her subconscious is so weird. But nonetheless, she goes to bed, expecting to see someone else other than Kol. Surely, he couldn't be there again.

"Hello, sweetheart."

She groans at the sight of the boy above her on her bed and pushes him off with enough force that he slams into her bedroom wall. He lets out a grunt but stands up quickly, righting himself. "Right. If you liked things rough, all you had to do is ask, darling."

She sits up and mutterings into her hands. "When am I waking up from this?"

"Not soon enough." He walks closer till he's at the foot of her bed. "And I assure you, no one is else will be coming into this dream. Not as long as I have something to say about it."

She peeks at him through her fingers. "Why am I dreaming of you?"

He takes a seat on the bed, just a few inches from her. "Haven't you figured it out yet?"

"No!" She is sick and tired of this. "I tried calling, Bonnie, but she's not answering and I thought maybe this was just a one-off kind of thing."

"I'm hurt." He faux-hisses in pain, a hand to his chest before taking one of her hands in a grip far too gentle for someone like him. "I'd never consider anything we have as one-off."

She grabs her hand back. "What are you doing?"

He grins at her, all boyish charm if he isn't such a demon. "I'm hanging out with you."

"But why?" She wants to pull her hair out, even if she is more than stunned at what he just revealed. " _Why are you here_?"

"Because you and me, my dear," He takes both her hands in his and tugs lightly. "We're meant to be."

She tries to shake him off but he grips harder and _pulls_ until he has her wrists trapped against him and she's sprawled half on top of him. He grins up at her and makes no hiding of looking down at the view he has of her cleavage. "I bet you'd taste divine, darling."

This makes her leap from his touch and away from the bed, nearly pressed into her dresser. " _What the hell?_ "

He rolls his eyes and sits up to stare her down from her bed. "Fight it as much as you like, my dear Caroline, but I assure you, I will have you."

She stares at him in total fear, realizing then how fucked up this situation is getting. "B-but why would you-"

"True love," He finally spells it out to her. "You are my one true love. Does it get any clearer than that, Caroline?"

"What?" She exclaims. "But you're dead!"

"And you think that stops fate from bringing us together?" He cocks his head to the side like she's a small child he has to explain something simple to. "That day in the cellar, do you remember what happened when I touched you?"

"You tried to strangle me." She glares at him, crossing her arms over her chest. "Kind of hard to forget."

"Yes and then you started glowing," He gestured to where his heart would be. "Right there."

Her hand immediately goes to where her heart is beating frantically in chest.

He smirks, all smug. "See? Your heart already recognizes what you so deny. The moment I touched you, it was sealed."

"Okay, this is crazy." She is near hysteria, pointing at him accusingly. "You are _insane_."

He shrugs. "I've been called worse."

"Or maybe I'm crazy," She starts pacing the length of her room. "This is all just happening inside my head. I'm hallucinating."

He follows her movement in the room. "Just because it's happening in your head, doesn't mean it's not real."

She stops to glare at him. "Don't you start quoting Dumbledore at me! You don't even know who he is!"

"You're right. I don't." He says flippantly. "When are you going to accept this and we can move on to nicer things?"

"Never." She spits out, pacing again.

"You'll change your mind." He counters with a bored look.

"No, I won't!"

"Yes, you will." He gives her that damnable smirks again. "Magic fights back, Caroline. You only got a little of time before it begins to tear at you."

She stops pacing and stalks toward him, hovering over him to snarl. "I'll take my chances."

He rises to his knees on the bed to be level with her. "Then sweet dreams then."

And he does the worst possible thing – he kisses her. And she can only gasp into his mouth before she's overcome with the...the _rightness_ of it all. His lips are the softest she's ever felt and practically scorching as he kisses her as if he plans to never stop.

She wakes up, trying to catch her breath.

* * *

Caroline is sitting on her bed again with Kol fiddling with the things on her vanity. He opens and sniffs a perfume bottle and smiles. She snarls and hugs her legs tighter to herself at that.

He puts down the perfume bottle and stalks up to her. Stopping to stare at her like she's a tiny kitten by his feet. "You're adorable, you know."

She hisses like said kitten and he laughs. "You're so stubborn. It's funny really."

"I don't find anything funny." She grouses.

"I do remember Nik saying something about you being very hard to get." He muses and then plumps down on her bed to lie down, making her bounce and trying to get away from him. He keeps her against him with one arm, the other going to the back of his head. "Except I have an advantage my brother didn't have."

"And what is that?" She struggled to be free of him but he just grinned at her efforts.

He leaned in close to her face to mouth against her cheek. "You can't escape me. I'm in your head."

She hit him in the stomach, _hard_ and he grunted, letting her go. "You are such a creep. Why can't you leave me alone?"

He recovers from her aggression and lies back on the headboard. "You know why."

"Cause of _true love_?" She mocks. "Puh-lease, this isn't some cheap Hollywood rom-com."

"I don't know what that is."

"Exhibit A why this will never work," She says. "The age difference is monumental."

"You seemed fine with it when my brother was courting you." He points out.

"He wasn't courting me." She denies. "And he wasn't in a box for the past century so he actually knows what a rom-com is."

"So I'm a bit behind in the times, so what? It's not my fault. And does knowing about a 'rom-com' really your basis for a long lasting relationship? Cause it does explain a few things."

She crosses her arms over her chest. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Just looking back at your past relationships..."

"How do you even know who I've dated?"

"I did my research." A dark look overcomes his face. "And it wasn't a pleasure knowing who you did let into your bed, believe me."

She grimaced. "Eww!"

"My sentiments exactly." He scowled. "If I wasn't dead, I'd hunt them all down before touching you."

She rolled her eyes. He was so demented. "What is wrong with you? Why do you even care who did or didn't touch me?"

"Because, Caroline," He intones slowly. "You are mine."

She scowls back. "I'm not yours!"

* * *

Caroline awakens into her dream with Kol on top of her, except this time he's mouth is on her neck and his hand is sneaking into her tank top, caressing the quaking muscles of her belly. His mouth is hot, so _hot_ as he nuzzles the column of her neck and she gasps, trying to get air into her lungs as he moves from her neck and down to her collarbone.

She hisses when he bites lightly and soothes the sting with his clever tongue. He travels even lower to the cleavage exposed by her tank top kissing the top of her breasts. His eyes look up to meet hers before he finally kisses her, drugging her thoughts out of her head. His hand moves upward to cup one breast and swipe a thumb over a hardening peak, making her moan into his mouth.

"Caroline," He groans and she realizes what's happening and _who_ is on top of her.

"Kol, get- _get off_!" She pushes at him and he rolls off her and to her side, sighing into a pillow.

He turns his head to look at her, eyes still so dark from desire. "It was just getting good there."

"Yeah, for you." She gets up and tries to cool herself down. She tries to conjure a bucket of water or something but again, nothing happened like she wants in her dreams. It's so unfair.

"Are you going to overanalyze everything again?" He asks her as she starts pacing, trying to regain control of herself. "You could just come back and continue what we were doing."

"No!" She growls at him. "That is never happening again."

He turns over and so he's on his back. "Wanna bet?"

She scowls at him. "No."

* * *

Bonnie is still not answering her calls and messages. She tries to ask Elena about it but the other girl is lost in Damon Land and it makes Caroline's stomach turn every time she has to see them suck face or be all lovey-dovey in general. She's been giving Stefan space but she's tempted to call him at this point. Matt is off gallivanting in Europe with Rebekah so she feels like she has no one to help her.

She's getting desperate with her dreams for the past few days been nothing but Kol trying to get under her skin (and under her clothes to be honest) and she feels herself slipping. She contemplates calling Klaus in New Orleans since surely the Original would know about this situation and at least know how to keep his own brother at bay.

But Kol dissuades it with a laugh, "He's a bit busy with a miracle baby on the way and trying to take back a city to be much help, Forbes."

"What do you mean by that?" She asks, confused.

They're not in her bedroom anymore (thank heavens!) as her past few dreams have been. They're in the Eiffel tower, overlooking all of Paris (which might actually be worse) but control of the dreams seem to belong solely to Kol so there's nothing she can really do.

"He impregnated some werewolf named -Hayley, was it?" She blanches. "Oh yes, that's it. Anyway, he knocked her up and now he's trying to protect the spawn and regain control of New Orleans from that street rat he took in, Marcel."

"Okay, rewind and freeze." Caroline can feel herself ready to faint, dreaming or not. "He got Hayley pregnant? But he's half-vampire! How can he get someone pregnant?"

"I don't understand it either," Kol replies. "It's causing quite a stir on the Other Side too."

She chews her lip as she wants to ask but he rolls his eyes at her hesitance. "I'm in your head, Forbes. I know what you want to ask. Go ahead."

"What's it like on the Other Side?" She's been wondering about it. Jeremy had said a thing or two about it since he'd returned but she still doesn't know a lot about the place beyond the Veil.

"Lonely." She doesn't expect him to stay that. "We don't really go anywhere. We're still there where you are you just can't see or hear us. It's like there's an invisible wall keeping you from us, like a Veil."

She feels her heart stutter in her chest and tries to keep the sympathy at bay but he looks so sad, so lost and his expression the softest she's ever seen on him. No more arrogance, no more cruelty. And this unexpected change makes her want to smash one of the windows of the tower and jump down into the Parisian streets.

"I watch you." He continues. "Just you going about your day. How lonely you feel because your friends are off doing their own pursuits so you're stuck dreaming about college and all the things you'll do when you get there.

"I watch how sad you are at night, right before you go to sleep. How sometimes you'll cry about your father who you'll never see again, never be there to watch you go through more milestones in your life. Or sometimes about that Lockwood bastard and how you're afraid you'll never see him again because there's always _something_ that makes him leave. And you fear the most that it's not something else, it's just you."

"Stop!" She doesn't want to hear anymore and walks away several feet as he continues to speak.

"I watch how you look in the mirror and wonder if it's ever going to change the slightest bit when you know it won't. How you try to count how many times you have to relive being seventeen. How many times you pick up to phone to call my brother because you want to escape all of this so badly-"

"Stop!" She turns around, tears ready to fall down her face. She feels bare before him, as he just laid out to her everything about her she's been hiding so hard from everybody or no one has bothered to notice. But he did, Kol did. He sees all of her and it makes her want to hate him so badly."You're not allowed to this."

"Do what, Caroline?" He walks to her, steps even but slow. "What am I doing?"

"Make me vulnerable." She swallows her sobs. "You're not allowed to have me because you know how to break me."

"But I don't want to break you," He says and stops until there's a foot between them and it's still too little a space for she wants to run away and never see him look at he that way again. He stares at her like she's something special, wonderful. "Cause you're perfect, Forbes. I haven't known or... _watched_ you that long but I need you to know that you are all those _impossibly lovely things_ you don't think you are."

She wraps her arms around herself like a shield and looks down, wanting for the floor to disintegrate so she can be freefalling into nothing, where he won't be. But he would be there, to catch her and keep saying those things that destroy every defence she has. Maybe if all her friends haven't left her along that summer, she would be more able to resist him but the point is – she is alone and saying no to him is impossible.

"What do you want from me?" She asks quietly, just the barest of whispers but he hears her all the same.

"I want you." He tilts her chin up with two fingers and she's forced into those soft, dark eyes again. "I told you I would have you and you have to know, Caroline, I am selfish and I don't like to share."

"But...why?' She has to keep on asking, prodding. "Why me?"

"Why not you?" He counters. "When you're perfect for me in every way."

"You're just saying that-"

"Why?" He caresses her cheek with the gentlest touch. "Why would I? You know I'm not lying to you, Caroline. You can feel it."

"Why is this happening?" She feels herself grasping unto the last threads of herself that is telling her that Kol is wrong for her and that this is all just a lie designed to hurt her because no one is supposed to look at her like he does and claim he wants nothing else but her. "Why you and me? Why now?"

"True love doesn't make sense. It rarely does." He explains with a sheepish smile. "And I know you think this is very 'rom-com' and I think it's kind of cheesy too but you're my soul mate and I'm yours."

"Soul mates?" She echoes and he nods.

He leans down to touch his forehead to hers and all she can see are his eyes, ink drowning in melted chocolate. "My soul mate."

She kisses him first. Leaning up to touch her lips against his and he reacts quickly, making her heady as his kisses were so great at. He returns everything she gives with heat and tenderness she never expects to get. She even whimpers when he pulls away.

She tries to get her head to process thought again. There's something she needed to ask him. "Um, how...how is this going to work? You're dead. Am I just going to see you in my dreams forever?"

His thumb traces her lips before he tells her, "There's a way to bring me back but it's dangerous."

"How dangerous?" She tries to concentrate on what he's saying and not his lips on her temple, his fingers in her hair. "What do I need to do?"

He murmurs into her hair. "You have to go to the Other Side."

That brings her back to clarity and she pulls away from him, eyes wide. "That means dying!"

He shakes his head, wincing. "Not exactly."

She waits for him to explain and he does. "Do you know the myth of Psyche and Eros?"

"Yeah, we studied it briefly in class."

"In the myth, Psyche had to travel to the Underworld as one of the tasks Aphrodite gave her." He explains. "She went through a cave where the river led to the Underworld."

She was getting it now. "So you're saying there's a cave that leads to the Other Side?"

He nods. "Yes, but it's not going to be easy."

"You mean because I have to travel to Greece?"

"No, these entry points are like hot spots. There's a few all over the world. Greece is just one of them." He says. "There's one right here in Mystic Falls."

"Well, I could just go there then and-"

"Caroline," He grasped her arms, forcing her to look at him in alarm. "Listen to me. Those caves, once you go in there...there's going to be a price for bringing me back."

She nearly trembles in his arms. "What is it?"

She wakes up to a dawn.

* * *

Caroline finds the hot spot to be deep in the forest, it's morning but the dark opening of the cave like the mouth of a monster terrifies her and makes he want to flee. But on the Other Side is where Kol is and she has to bring him back, there is no other way. She did think of asking Bonnie to bring Kol back but she still isn't answering her calls so Caroline is forced to go down the dark cave.

She tries to keep her balance on the smooth black rocks before she finds her feet in water, her jeans getting soaked to the knee the deeper she goes into the cave. She takes out the flashlight in her backpack, even her vampire eyesight is no match for pitch black.

She nearly jumps into the air when she sees Bonnie. "Bonnie! You scared me there. What are you doing here-" She tries to go closer to her friend but the other girl stops her.

"Don't!" Bonnie tells her. "Don't come any closer!"

"Why not?" Caroline stares at her friend in confusion. "What's going on?"

"I know why you're here." Bonnie replies. "And you should go back."

Caroline is confused. She hasn't seen her friend all summer and all of a sudden, she's here at some cave. What is going on? "Bonnie, how do you even know why I'm here?"

"Because I'm dead, Caroline," Bonnie explains forcefully. "I died bringing Jeremy back from the Other Side and now I'm here. That's why I've been gone all summer."

Caroline is still in shock, not able to process this. Dead? How is this possible? This can't be possible! "No! I- that's not true! You were there in graduation! We're supposed to go to college together!"

"Jeremy's been covering for me. That's why you didn't know." Bonnie enlightens. "And Kol didn't tell you because he wants you to do as he says and bring him back."

"But no..." She doesn't know what to say. None of this could be happening. Bonnie is dead and Kol didn't tell her about it. How could he and why would he? "Kol...Kol said there would be price if I go here, what is it?"

"Memories." Bonnie told her. "You have to lose all your memories about someone you love. Me."

Caroline's heart felt like it's about to explode. Lose all memories of Bonnie? But she'd known Bonnie since they were little. Every memory she has had Bonnie in it, to lose her memories of Bonnie when it's the only thing she has left of her would be too cruel. It would be- "Unfair."

"Magic isn't fair, Caroline." Bonnie tells her. "It wants something precious in return."

Caroline's head is aching.

"Caroline." She looks up and Kol is there, just a few feet farther from Bonnie. "I'm sorry but you have to choose. I'm so sorry."

"No, you're not." She wants to cry and feels herself aching. "You're not sorry that you lied to me and I have to do this. You just want to come back again."

He says nothing but looks at her with those soft, brown eyes and she wants to scream.

"You don't even really love me, do you?" She asks, afraid of the answer.

And he shakes his head vehemently. "No! No! I love you! I swear to anything real, you are the only thing I have ever loved, living or alive."

"More than yourself even?" Caroline countered. "Would you let me choose myself? To keep my memories of Bonnie? Do you love me _that_ much?"

He goes quiet, staring at the ground before he swallows. "Yes." He looks up at her again, certainty in his eyes. "If you choose her, I won't be angry. I love you _that_ much."

Caroline can feel her heart breaking into tiny, irredeemable pieces and looks at the girl who has been her best friend since as far as she could remember. "Bonnie?"

"You'll remember me again someday." Bonnie smiles weakly. "Can't say I support who fate chose for you but...I want you to be happy so choose him. It's okay with me."

Caroline closes her eyes and covers her face with her hands, her heart bleeding with the pain of losing one of two people she loved. She lets it consume her and spit her out before she opens her eyes and looks at Bonnie and Kol both standing there expectantly.

She makes her choice.

* * *

Caroline and Kol climb out of the cave, Kol pulling her up effortlessly into the bright sunlight. Kol keeps his arm around her and pulls her close as he can feel her, gloriously all of her and he smiles as she embraces him tightly.

"I feel like I lost something important." Caroline looks up at him. "What was it?"

He shakes his head and caresses her cheek. "I _am_ sorry. That's all you need to know."

She stares at him with doubt for a moment before it melts away and she takes his hand into hers and leads him far away from the cave and out of the forest.


	26. all my children can become me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:
> 
> "Can you do like one of those Greek myths?" –Smoldering Blue Eyes
> 
> This is based loosely on the Greek Myth of Myrrha/Smyrna. The myth details the incestuous relationship between Myrrha and her father, Cinyras. Myrrha falls in love with her father and tricks him into sexual intercourse. After discovering her identity, Cinyras draws his sword and pursues Myrrha. She flees across Arabia and, after nine months, turns to the gods for help. They take pity on her and transform her into a myrrh-tree. While in plant form, Myrrha gives birth to Adonis.

Caroline lives in a house by the sea. It's small and made of wood that smells of salt, the blood and flesh of the ocean long carved into its bones. She can count the length of her room with her feet, twelve steps from the window above her bed to the wall where her bookshelf and all her numerous books about adventure and magic can be found all neatly arranged.

Beside that wall is the door that when she opens it leads her to the living room. There's a beat up brown couch and a small TV, a coffee table with coffee stain rings and old Classical books are scattered on it, in haste for when her father leaves them after reading at night.

To the left of the couch is the door to her father's room. His room is bigger than hers but sparser, less things in the room, a bed, a small end table with a clock, a lamp and a wardrobe. Nothing more, nothing less.

To the right of the couch is the bathroom and beside it is the kitchen. There's an old stove, long blackened from age and use, a fridge just a tad taller than her, a table and two chairs with the other chairs sat against the wall for the rare, occasional guest.

There are no paintings on the walls of this small house, nothing expensive, nothing that would interest anyone who dare take a peek inside. There are the drawings Caroline has made, of her and her dad, of the sea beside them, of their tiny home but nothing else. Life is small and simple like their home.

Caroline never complains.

* * *

Caroline likes to ask questions. She has always been a curious child and her father neither encourages nor discourages. He will answer a question if asked him but he will not offer any answers readily. Her father is a quiet man, she has no complaints. She thinks it makes him wise especially when he has an answer to any question she may have from history to science to semantics.

Her father is a man of intellect and knowledge.

Especially for someone as young as the women at Caroline's school would say. Teachers and mothers of classmates would often whisper about _how such a young man like Caroline's father could be so responsible to raise a four year old girl on his own. Surely, he must be lonely without a wife_ -

Remarks and inquiries are often shut down, not quite rudely but enough to assure them that _Caroline's father likes to keep to himself and please do mind your own affairs._

Still, it does make Caroline also wonder.

"Why don't I have a mother?" Caroline asks him one day during breakfast. He's made her favourite pancakes, strawberries and cream. And he wipes at the whip cream on the corner of her mouth with a napkin.

He is nonplussed as usual but is obviously not pleased at having to be asked this question. "Why do you ask, sweetheart?"

"All my classmates have moms," She says. "How come I don't?"

Her father sighs quietly but answers, he always does. "Your mother died when you were a baby. She died when you came into this world."

Her young mind tries to process this and nearly feels her chest quake at a thought. "Is it...my fault she's dead?"

He is quick to reassure her, cupping her tiny chin so he can look into her eyes as he says. "No. Never think that. None of it is ever your fault."

She smiles warmly at him and returns to her breakfast.

* * *

Caroline loves to takes bath, enjoys the smell of soap and the suds on her skin as she sits in the porcelain tub. She likes to pretend she is a mermaid, trapped from returning to her true home, the ocean. She will stay in the tub till her skin begins to prune and that's when her father will enter the bathroom.

She will stand up and he will cover her with that large, fluffy pink towel she so loves. He will dry her hair with another towel as she asks him to tell her a story about mermaids, sirens and all sorts of underwater creatures. He tells her of the myth of Persephone once and how the nymphs that were supposed to watch her were turned into sirens by Demeter so they would forever be forced to find the spring goddess.

"And do they find her?" Caroline asks.

Her father's eyes are tender, touch even more so as he towels her hair. "No. They never do."

* * *

Caroline is ten when a new boy moves into town. His name is Vic and he has bright blue eyes and sun-kissed hair. She meets him by the beach where he is watching the ocean, shivering underneath his coat, unused to the chill. He is from a city far away from her seaside town and he has the sweetest smile she's ever seen.

"What's your name?" He asks her with that smile she will never forget.

"Caroline." She smiles back in return.

He asks about the ocean and she tells him the story of a little mermaid who falls for a human and even when every step feels like walking on broken glass, she still dances for him.

"But why did she dance for him if it hurt?" He asks.

And she smiles. "Because she loved him,"

Later, their fathers would come to look for them. And Caroline's father greets Vic's father curtly, not uncommon but there is a frostiness there that usually isn't. "Matt."

"Kol," Vic's father with the same blue eyes and the sun-burnt hair would stare down at her with a haunted look in his eyes she will not understand till much later. "Is this..."

"My daughter," Her father's hands protectively wrap around her. "Caroline."

Vic's father looks at him quietly, jaw set for a moment before gesturing to the boy beside him. "My son Vic."

Her father nods and then turns her away to bring her back to the house.

* * *

Caroline is fourteen when she begins to see her father in a different light. She gets up really early one Sunday to find her father cooking breakfast like always and instead of taking her seat at the table like usual she stands by the doorway and watches him.

She studies the way his hair is cut, the stubble on his jaw, the hints of skin she sees when he reaches up for something, the wisp of his cologne she can faintly sniff and just the overall masculinity of him. So different from her where she is soft and feminine, he is hard and all-man and she wants to explore those differences even more, with her hands, with her mouth.

When he notices her staring, he smiles at her. "What's with the staring, sweetheart? Take a seat. Breakfast is almost done."

She does as she is told but her eyes never leave his and she continues to watch him move until he's seated in front of her and eating his breakfast. She watches the way his jaw works as he chews and imagines his mouth on hers.

His dark eyes stare at her oddly for a moment before he flicks a piece of egg at her. She shrieks as it gets into her hair. "Dad!"

He laughs before taking a sip of his orange juice, the bob of his Adam's apple is almost hypnotic and she eats her breakfast in silence.

* * *

Caroline is sixteen when Vic asks her out on a date. Her father is not supportive but doesn't deter her either. "Be back before ten," is all he says when Caroline tells him that Vic has invited her to a concert in the neighbouring town.

Caroline is glad her father trusts her but also a part of her is annoyed, annoyed that he doesn't react more. Shouldn't he be angry that a boy has asked her out? Instead he acts nonchalant and lets her do what she wants. She knows other girls would've been ecstatic but she can't muster up such an emotion.

She silently fumes as she takes a bath, not even able to muster up a fantasy of a lost mermaid. Instead she thinks of all the things she can do with Vic on their date and how she will make her father so angry, he will react and he will not be so emotionless for once in his life.

She gets up from the tub when she begins to prune and puts on her pink bathrobe. She leaves the bathroom and finds her father on the couch, reading Poe.

She wants to ask him to tell her a myth about the ocean, about young goddesses who fall for alluring men, about forbidden love shunned by all. But she doesn't. She keeps her mouth shut as moves past him to get to her room.

She turns at the last minute to see him staring up at her, his reading glasses in hand and his hand paused on his book. She shuts the door behind her quietly.

* * *

The concert is horrible. Caroline hates being around so many people. It is crowded, sweaty and dark and she wants to leave immediately. She stays for Vic who jumps around and sings along loudly to every song.

His arm is wrapped around her the entire time lest she gets pulled away in the crowd and she breathes in his sweat and cologne and lets it anchor her. When it ends, he buys her a soda and they walk to an empty playground nearby. They sit on the swings and Vic still lost in the thrum of the concert, hums a song.

She keeps quiet and sips her soda idly, the cold air on her perspiring skin the only comfort she can find. She wants to go home. The homesickness is nearly killing her and she hasn't even been gone more than a couple of hours. But she says nothing though not when Vic smiles at her like that and she can't resist his smile.

"Thanks for coming with me." Vic tells her. "I thought you'd say no. I know how much you don't like leaving town."

"It's okay." She says and knows he won't see anything wrong. Vic despite all his sweetness never knows it when she's telling a lie. "I had fun."

"I'm glad." He takes one of her hands in his and squeezes. His palms are so warm and a little damp but she lets him hold her hand. "We should do this again sometime."

"Yeah..."

She stares up at the sky and tries to shake the headiness off. The stars look less bright there and she can't quite see all the constellations. She hopes her dad is outside on the porch, watching the stars and worrying about her. She hopes he is counting the minutes till she is home.

"Caroline..."

She turns her head to find Vic staring at her. Those blue eyes of his are like the sky on a good day, not grey but blue, so blue and he reaches forward to touch his lips against hers. She doesn't close her eyes though but lets him kiss her with such hesitancy and tenderness she can't pull away. He sighs after a moment and then retreats.

He stands up, his hands in his pockets. He doesn't look at her as he speaks. "You don't like me like I like you, do you?"

She fiddles with the tab before pulling it off and tossing it away.

"No," Even she is not that cruel to lie to him about that. "You're my best friend."

"I know." He bows his head before letting out a loud sigh. "I guess this could be worse."

"How?" She asks, curious.

"I could've told you when I was in love with you," He answers. "And the rejection of that would've hurt even more."

He turns around and gives her a bemused grin before offering his hand to help her up. "Let's go home."

* * *

Her father is not on the porch when she arrives. He is inside, reading another book and she lingers in the doorway, wanting to throw something at him. What would it take for him to care?

"I'm home." She says quietly and he glances up for a moment before returning to his reading.

She moves closer to the couch and takes off Vic's dark grey jacket. Tucking it into her arms, that quiet rage inside her just begging to get out and give this man a piece of her mind. She wants him to be angry. She wants him to hurt.

"Vic kissed me."

His hand freezes mid-turn of a page and there's a tick at his jaw, someone else would've missed. He waits quietly for her to continue and she does with relish. "He asked for another date."

He closes his book and looks at her finally. "And?"

"I said maybe." She shrugs with a grin. "I like him."

He blinks, once, twice. His jaw is clenched so tightly, she can see him grinding his teeth. "I...see."

She smiles at him, all sweet cruelty she sees the girls in those movies give and goes to her room. Vic's jacket is pressed tightly to her the entire time and he notices.

* * *

She invites Vic over for dinner one time. Vic still looks at her with adoring eyes like a puppy she nurtured and loved before abandoning on the road but he knows better than to do anything foolish like confess his feelings.

Her father is unhappy at having Vic over. He didn't mind when Vic was eleven and more interested in the newest gadget his father brought home but now that he is a teenager who keeps staring at Caroline like she is some lovely mythical creature...

Caroline delights at her father's discomfort.

She makes a show of giving Vic all her attention, giving him subtle touches as he chattered on. Vic likes talking and Caroline happily lets him as she rubs circle on his knee with her nails and plays idly with the loose hairs at his nape.

Her father's jaw is locked tight throughout the entire dinner and when Vic excuses himself to use the toilet after, her father nearly breaks the dishes when he moves to wash them. He washes them quickly, tension in every movement and she relishes in this. Her father is angry and there could be nothing better.

She wants to cross the distance from the sink to where she's standing against the table, to turn him around and pull him down for that kiss she's been craving since she's fourteen. She wants to trace his jaw with her fingers and run them in his dark hair. She wants him to want her as she does him.

She moves towards him, every step slow but deliberate and her hand hovers over his shoulder before Vic is back. She turns around to smile at the boy and goes to him as he thanks her father for dinner. Her father waves him off and Caroline leads Vic outside.

Her father tries to make it look like he's not bothered but Caroline stops right outside the porch where her father can get a good view of them. He can't look away even if he wants to.

Vic says something, always talking and she shuts him up with a kiss. It's clumsy and unrefined but it does the job. Vic's hands are on her back and she lets him stick his tongue down her throat before she pulls away. "Good night, Vic. See you at school."

She quickly gets inside and her father is still by the sink, hands tightly grasping the counter and she imagines him breaking it so easily like it's nothing. He doesn't look at her and she goes to her room satisfied.

* * *

Her seventeenth birthday comes and Vic insists on a small party, inviting their friends at school. Her father lets her have it even though he's been nothing short of sullen the past few months. One of her girl friends bakes her chocolate cake and she blows out the candles as everybody claps. Vic kisses her cheek and she forces a smile out.

Her father is in the corner, drinking a glass of red wine. He rarely drinks but right then he nurses the glass like mother's milk and she wants to laugh.

They make her open presents next and she smiles at the tiny trinkets everyone gives her. She gasps quietly at Vic's gift – a plane ticket to New York.

"I thought we could check out the NYU campus tour. It's this weekend." Vic says. Kind, sweet, thoughtful Vic who doesn't know how horrid this gift is and he takes her hand in his. "Come on, Care. Please? It'll be fun."

Her gaze instantly goes to her father who looks like he wants to slam his wine glass on the table into tiny, irreplaceable pieces.

"Dad?" She asks, quietly.

And everyone turns to her father in silent question.

He is quiet for a moment before refilling his wine glass. "You should go." He tells her without looking at her. "You've never been. It's a great idea."

She wants to shout at him. But it's not a good idea. It's horrid, completely horrid. And it would ruin everything,

"See, Care?" Vic tells her, eyes bright and hopeful. "We'll have a blast."

She wants to smash his face into the birthday cake but just smiles back, feeling her teeth ache with the effort. "Of course. It'll be a blast."

* * *

New York is everything opposite of what she is used to. Vic loves it. She hates it. But she lets him drag her to the NYU campus and the goes on the stupid tour she wants nothing but to avoid.

They are taking a glimpse into a classroom, the class being taught something she guesses is history when the professor turns around to see them.

The tour guide smiles, "This is Professor Alaric Saltzman. He teaches American History."

The professor gives a friendly smile at them before his eyes land on Caroline and his expression falls, shutters like blinds. In the next second he is back to teaching though like nothing happened. The tour guide leads them out of the room.

Caroline lingers at the back when a hand grabs her arm. She nearly jumps but calms somewhat when she sees it's just Professor Saltzman.

"Caroline?" He says like he is shocked to see her, like he _knows_ her. "Is that really you?"

She blinks at him, confused. "I'm sorry. I don't think I know you."

He stares at her as realization sets in. "You have no idea who I am?"

She shakes her head slowly and he hisses a dirty word that it makes her eyes go wide.

"I'm sorry. This must seem strange." He pulls away from her. "I have to get back to my class."

She watches him leave and feels something in her flare to the surface, something like doubt.

* * *

When she makes it home, her father is watching an old, black and white film on TV. And she takes a seat beside him on the couch, not bothering to take off Vic's jacket.

"How was New York?" He asks, not taking his eyes off the TV.

"Horrid."

"NYU?"

"Even more horrid."

He grins slightly but doesn't say anything more. She takes this the time to ask him about that strange professor at NYU who seemed to know her, who knew her name, who seemed surprised to see her. "Something weird happened though."

He turns to her for her to elaborate and she sees it, that glimmer of fear in his eyes, fear that she knows something she shouldn't, something he's hiding. "One of the professors seemed to know me. Funny thing is...I don't know him."

He swallows but tries to act indifferent as usual. "Really? What was his name?"

"Alaric Saltzman." She catches his slight startle. "Do you know him, Dad?"

He shakes his head. "No, never heard of him."

"Dad," She tries to intone. Something is going on here and she wants to know. "Do you really know him or not?"

"Sweetheart," He grasps her hands in his, dark eyes focused on hers, trying to make her believe him as he had done when she was four and asking about her mother. "I don't know him."

 _Bullshit_. She knows he's lying but he's not going to voluntarily give the truth but she knows she'll get it out of him sooner or later. Whatever her father is hiding, she'll find out.

She smiles at him, sweet like sugar. "Of course, Dad. I believe you."

* * *

She finds out one day when her Dad leaves to get something in town. She pretends to be sleeping in and waits for him to be miles from the house before she sneaks into his room. He never locks it and she is grateful for that now as she tries to find something to illuminate the mystery surrounding her father.

She looks under the bed and aside from some socks, finds nothing. The wardrobe is the only other place and she pries through his clothes, sweaters, pants and boxers until she finds a small wooden box.

She takes a seat on the bed as she examines it. It's made of cherry wood with white and yellow flowers painted on it. There's no lock and she opens it slowly, her heart thumping quickly in her chest in anticipation. Her eyes widen at what she sees.

They're photographs of her father and her. Except it isn't her, she doesn't remember taking any of those photos. She looks about the age she is now but the dates on the back of photos were dated the year before Caroline was born.

This could be her mother. She looked exactly like Caroline does now. This was the woman she'd spent her life wondering about and there she was in those photos. And Caroline is the exact replica of her.

She hears the front door open and she leaves the bedroom to see her father in the living room, wearing his thick coat and his hair windblown. His eyes widen when he sees what she has in hand. He quickly takes the box and the photos from her, despite her protests. "Dad, what's wrong?"

" _Where did you get these_?" He shouts and she winces.

"From your wardrobe," She answers warily. "Look, I'm sorry I pried but all I found were photos of Mom."

He freezes at that, eyes looking down to the photos in his hand and an odd weight falls to her stomach.

"She is my mom, right?" Caroline asks. He looks back at her and a sorrow and fear that frightens her makes her want to start shaking. "Dad?"

He moves past her and takes a seat on the couch, still not letting go of the box and the photos. "I'm so sorry." His voice is so low she could barely hear.

"Sorry for what?" Caroline is almost afraid to ask but she pushes on. She moves to kneel before her father and places her hands on his knees. "Dad, what's wrong?"

His mouth opens and closes before he answers in a voice shredded by sorrow. "I just wanted her back."

"Who's her?"

"You – Caroline – _I don't know_!" He gasps out, shaking. "Everything is so fucked up! I did this! I fucked this all up!"

"Dad?" She is so confused. "What are you talking about?"

"She died – _Caroline_ and I just wanted her back," He tells her, eyes wide. "Gloria said she could bring her back but it didn't work out as I thought it would. You were a _baby_ but you were still my Caroline and I- I just wanted you back!"

He is nearly sobbing now, tears in his eyes. "I just wanted you back."

She gets to her feet, trying to make sense of what he just said. "What- what am I? _Who_ am I?"

He looks up at her with glassy eyes. "You're an echo."

She tries to take this in but her mind is failing her, unable to process such a thing. "An echo?"

"You're a copy of the original Caroline," He says. "I just wanted her back."

She feels tears coming to her eyes and she can't stand anymore, she falls to her knees and she cradles them to her. Her father – no, Kol – _whoever the fuck he is_ – tries to envelope her in a hug but she pushes him off, running to the bathroom and locking the door.

* * *

She's in the bathroom, having discarded her clothes and hugging her knees to her chest in the bathtub. For a second she tries to pretend she is a mermaid and all those stories _he_ told her when she was a child were true. And she pretends her entire identity and life isn't a sham, a lie.

Someone knocks on the door. _"Caroline?"_

It's Vic. Kind, sweet, thoughtful Vic who only loved her for her and not because she is just an echo of somebody else. But then again, what parts of her isn't 'Caroline'?

"What parts of me, are her? And what parts of her, are me?" She mutters to herself as Vic continues to knock on the bathroom door.

" _Caroline, please open the door,"_ He says. _"Please?"_

She could just imagine his blue eyes pleading for her to open the door so he can fix whatever is wrong. But he can't fix this, nobody can fix this. She feels so broken and confused she wants to drown in that tub.

"Go away, Vic!"

" _Caroline, please!"_

"Go away!"

She hears him walking away and she sinks back into the tub, thinking about just drowning herself there.

Who would miss an echo anyway? Is she even a real person? Is anything of her real? She doesn't know and she doesn't want to think anymore.

There's a knock, a lot less forceful than Vic's, more timid and she knows who it is. "Caroline?"

God, she hates his voice and she covers her ears to try and block out what he's going to stay. But he doesn't say anything but he doesn't go away, she can feel his presence through the thin wooden door.

Something inside her withers and dies before coming back to life, that rage inside her now coming out for her to use and discard as she wishes. She rises from the tub and doesn't bother to put on her robe.

She slowly makes her way to the door and opens it, Kol's expression morphing from remorse to shock as he sees her naked before him. Desire follows but he tries to hide it, she knows better though. She's been catching him looking at her like that for months and she only knows the true extent of it now.

She is dripping but he doesn't move away when she wraps her arms around him and pulls him close for a kiss. He doesn't reciprocate for a moment before his arms crush her to him, his grip just a tad bit harder than she'd like but it's alright. She wants this to hurt.

* * *

Her hair is dry and when she's wiped the blood from her thighs, she goes to her room, dresses and packs her things. Kol's sitting on the couch in just his pants and she eyes him indifferently, too much pain and anger now burnt out living nothing but an empty shell.

"I'm not coming back." She tells him and he swallows, nodding.

He doesn't say anything else as she moves past him and out the door. She makes her way down the beach in her thick coat, bag in hand. Vic is standing at the shore and his blue eyes, so blue and pure stare at her in question.

She stops before him and hugs herself as her own armour. "Take me somewhere far away."

He offers his hand and she takes it.

" _Love isn't soft, like those poets say. Love has teeth which bite and the wounds never close."_ **–Stephen King, The Body (1982)**


	27. just once please try not to be so mean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Also here's an idea, Klaroline or Forwood movie date gone wrong!" – A Lost Vamp

Caroline first met Niklaus Mikaelson when she was five and he and his family were moving in next door. She saw the tall, blond thirteen year old get out of the car with more grace than any boy she's ever seen and she was smitten. It was love at first sight.

Then his little brother Kol followed him, the fellow five year old throwing a rock at her and giving her a nosebleed and she was furious. It was hate at first sight.

Caroline had spent the next decade and a half trying to get close to one Mikaelson boy and avoid the other. But the age difference between her and Klaus made sure he was off far away in high school, college or his fancy new job and apartment in New York.

Meanwhile she was stuck with the boy from hell who firmly believed she was put into this world for his sadistic entertainment. The rock incident had just been the beginning.

His first day in her kindergarten class, he pushed her into the mud, sat on her and shoved worms down her throat. In grade school, he got into constant fights with her with both of them at least ending up in the principal's office once a week. In high school, he tried to sabotage every single relationship she was in by spreading the most bizarre rumors about her.

She thought that upon graduating high school and getting into Princeton, a school hundreds of miles away from where he was supposed to be attending Duke that she was finally rid of him. And yet there he was in the corner of the bar she was currently in, trying her best to be a glistening example of Klaus' perfect girl and Kol Mikaelson just mysteriously appeared out of nowhere like some monstrous mirage.

She tried her best to not let it show that she was beyond unhappy that Kol was breathing the same air as her again. Klaus' unexpected visiting of her was something she never thought happen but there it was. She was with Klaus Mikaelson, the boy she's been crushing on since as far as she could remember and so help her, she will kill Kol right then and there if he dare even approach them.

"I have to tell you, I'm kinda surprised you came to visit me," Caroline admitted. "What's the occasion?"

"I've been thinking about visiting you for a while," Klaus smiled that irresistible smile of his, all dimples and green eyes. "Ever since your last birthday."

A little light in her was flaring with happiness. "Oh?"

"I remember seeing you at the Grill that night and thinking about how stunning you looked." His eyes bore into hers with the promises of the world. "You're certainly not that little girl I first saw all those years ago anymore."

She was dying. This had to be heaven because Klaus thought she was 'stunning' and she thought she wasn't a kid anymore which means…could he? Oh please be what she was hoping he was about to do.

"And I really feel like I've known you forever," Klaus continued. "You're very important to me."

Her heart beat frantically in her chest like a hamster spinning on his wheel, training for the next Olympics. This was it. The moment she'd been waiting for her whole life, Klaus Mikaelson was going to tell her he felt the same way she did and that they should elope to Vegas right now, have little perfect blonde babies and live happily ever after. This was it!

"You're like another sister to me."

Insert record scratch her.

Huh?

Klaus continued smiling even as her world started to crumble around her, not really noticing as her dreams all died around her like soldiers being shot down by bullets from the sky. "Which is why I want you to be the godmother."

Godmother?

"W-What?" She squeaked out, her voice small in her throat, suffocating, dying.

Klaus grasped her hand on the table and squeezed but it wasn't enough to clear her head and she stared at him in a daze. "I'm going to be a father. It was completely unplanned, one night stand gone wrong- or right if you want to look at it that way with this girl. Her name is Hayley and either way, she's going to keep the baby and I'm going to make sure he or she has a good life-"

"W-Wait, what?" She uttered out, shaking his hand off, her fingers going to her aching temples. "What the hell is going on?"

He gave her a patient smile. "I was asking you to be the godmother of my unborn child."

Her intestines have risen up to strangle her heart like an anaconda strangling a crocodile. "But why?"

"Because as I said, you're like my sister." He explains calmly then shrugs. "So what do you say?"

She didn't know what to say or think to be honest, her head was spinning and she wanted to very dearly crawl into a hole now. How could she have been so stupid to think Klaus was here to return her affections when there were other girls he was busy impregnating?

He hadn't even considered that she was worthy enough to be impregnated – no , she was just Caroline Forbes who tried to drown his brother in the pond behind their house when they were seven. And who his brother made the whole school believe that she had both genital organs.

"Can I…get back to you on this?" Caroline finally managed to say. "I'd like to put some into it before I give you an answer."

Klaus nodded as if expecting it and stood up, throwing some cash on the table for the bill and then went around to her side to give her a soft kiss on her pale cheek. "Tell me when you've made up your mind."

Then he left and she was there at the table staring into her drink and wanting to die.

"Well, that was pathetic."

She closed her eyes at the all-too familiar voice and willed him to go away. Not now, not now, anytime but now. Please make him go away, Lord.

"Then again, everyone was expecting it." She opened her eyes to see that infuriating smirk of his and looked down at the table again, trying to drown him out as he took the seat Klaus vacated and continued his mocking of her. "Everyone who wasn't blind could see Nik was never going to think of you that way. It's basic science."

"Basic what?" She looked at him to explain more. "What are you talking about?"

"Nik's like the alpha wolf. He's going to be searching for an alpha female to match him. And even if you had reached all the requirements, he would've still been able to shag any bird he fancies since you're so blind about him you'll forgive him anything."

She wanted to cry or strangle him to death. She thought about it and remembered her vow to herself when she was a child that she'd never cry in front of Kol Mikaelson. He was the enemy and he'd use that show of vulnerability and make her feel worse.

But the tears came before she could stop him and his eyes might've softened the most miniscule bit before she wiped at her eyes and looked away from him. "Please just go."

"Forbes-"

"You're just going to be an asshole for the rest of the night and I really don't need it." Caroline shook her head. "You're not even supposed to be here. You're supposed to be in North Caroline, miles and miles away."

She looked up again and saw him staring at her intently like she was a flower unraveling in front of him and inside her was the results of every NBA game for the next decade. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

He inclined his head, eyes never leaving her. "Go on. Ask it."

She knew what he was talking about somehow and asked, slowly, "Why are you here?"

"Because I needed to see you," He answered, face somewhat indifferent, like a shuttered window only letting small streaks of light out.

"Why?" She asked and this time watched his open the blinds and let her see what was inside. And it was something she didn't expect.

"I missed you." He told her with a wince and an embarrassed smile. She's never seen him look so bemused and yet sincere before. It was odd. "Like really badly."

"I've wanted to drive here and see you for the entire semester and the day I finally make up my mind to go, my brother shows up at your dorm first and I knew there was no competing with him." Smile looked more pained than awkward now. "After all, you've been in love with him forever and you've hated me just as long."

She was frozen in her seat, heartbeat frantic, veins icy with terror and should really stop anticipating what was going to happen next after earlier with Klaus but she knew, like a dark little secret she never admitted to herself what he was going to say next.

"And I know I've been an arse, it's who I am. You know that but you need to know that I-"

"Okay!" She stood up, cutting off the damning words about to escape his mouth. "This has been fun –not really, no. Not fun at all so I'm going to go and you never call me or come near me again. Got it?"

"Caroline, you didn't even let me finish-"

"Oh, what happened to 'Forbes'?" She started gesticulating in denial of what was happening. "Come on, don't forget, Mikaelson, we are enemies. Ever since we were five, practically our whole existences up to now, we have hated each other and I'm okay with that, really."

"I'm not."

She looked down at him and the intensity in his dark eyes was almost searing and she found herself talking her seat again, something in his expression forcing her to submit so he can finish this confession that would complicate things beyond imagination. "Why is that?'

"Because. It's so obvious!" He laughed bitterly. "For years, I've tried to hint it at you and you never noticed."

"Right? Like when you force fed me worms, or bruised my arm in middle school, or when you got Tyler Lockwood to break up with me when you asked him if he was okay with me being a former man?" Caroline bristled. "You've done nothing but treat me like shit."

"Like you were such a picnic!" He retorted. "You spat the worms and shove them down my pants. When I bruised you, you scratched and bit and punched back like hell. And Tyler Lockwood was a prat and you should be thanking me for scaring him off before he gave you an STD."

She was fuming, fists clenched and wanting to tear his ears off with her teeth just to hear the asshole scream. "What makes you think I feel the same way I about you?"

"Because you refused to stop it. This little game we have." He leaned towards her. "You never let anyone stop it no matter how bad it got because you l _ike_ fighting with me, you _like_ hating me, and you _like_ the fact I spend so much time trying to make sure no one touches you."

She glared at him and leaned closer until his breaths tickled her skin, making her feel hyper aware. "Really now? Is that right?"

"Yes," He grinned, all sex and venom. "I dear say you might even _love_ it."

"I do?" She cocked an eyebrow. "Why would I?"

"Because," He grabbed her hand with a grip tighter than Klaus' and it made her blood start to burn in her veins. "You want me."

She smiled at him, all teeth. "Maybe you're just projecting."

"I'm not." He told her like the opposite of his answer was ridiculous. "Let me prove it to you."

She gave him a challenging look which he took with relish. "How?"

He gave her that smile again, all sex and everything that came with it. He pulled her hand closer to him, thumb caressing the skin of her knuckles. Her stomach fluttered like bats trying to escape, having eaten the butterflies. "Your dorm's nearby right?"

"Mm-hmm," She pursed her lips. "So we sex it out and then what? We get over this?"

"No. I've never gotten over you, believe me I've tried." Kol pointed out. "Which means after we have mind-blowing sex tonight, I'm going to stay the rest of the weekend before returning to Duke. Then you'll pester me by calling me every day until the next time we see each other and I'm secretly going to love every second of it."

His grip on her hand became more gentle and he covered her hand with both of his before continuing. "And for Christmas, you're going to visit my family with me and I'm going to officially introduce my family to the girl I fell in love with when I was five."

"So in love you threw a rock at her face." She was smiling now but still reeling from how the night had gone for her. "You haven't really said the three words out yet though."

"Demanding. I like it." He smiled at her and the way his eyes shined when he smiled at her, made her want to spontaneously combust. "I love you." He said it simply, lightly like it was just a fact everyone knew.

Everyone knew but her until them. Probably.

"Now can we get to the sex part?"

She laughed and smacked him.


	28. turn it off and all my spite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by the Greek Myth of Eros and Pysche, J.K. Rowling's The Warlock's Hairy Heart from Tales of Beedle the Bard, and Catherynne M. Valente's Deathless.
> 
> Prompts: "I can totally see Kol flirting with her and trying to get into her panties just to piss off Klaus. I mean Klaus had him in his coffin for a hundred years or so and Kol was amused greatly that this young baby blonde vampire kept on refusing Klaus and was quite rude to him. What a perfect payback! Wouldn't that have been an awesome storyline?" –RideEmLikeACowboyJazzy
> 
> "Or maybe psyche?" -QueenVamp
> 
> "The Last Time by Taylor Swift." – crystalclaes

_"That's how you get deathless, volchitsa. Walk the same tale over and over, until you wear a groove in the world, until even if you vanished, the tale would keep turning, keep playing, like a phonograph, and you'd have to get up again, even with a bullet through your eye, to play your part and say your lines."_

\- **Catherynne M. Valente, Deathless**

* * *

 

You're loading your meager belongings into the trunk of your car as Caroline says her farewells to her old life. All of the Idiot Squad is there. The Salva-whore brothers, Witchy Witchy Bon-Bon, Jeremy Gullibert, Elena the Dopplebanger and Matt Donthaveanyone are all individually and collectively saying goodbye to the blonde who can't help but cry.

You don't see what all the theatrics are for. Caroline Forbes is just going to be bound to you for the rest of her immortal life in exchange for information about Silas and help in finding his location. The Idiot Squad hates having to bow to your whims but since you're the only Original who knows anything about Silas, they have to concede and does it bristle them so and give you such joy.

Your terms are simple. Caroline Forbes will come to live with you somewhere they have no knowledge of and will not come to find you either to take Forbes and shove a dagger through your heart. So they basically agree to leave you alone and not harm you in return for all your knowledge about Silas. Information you will give in small doses because you know better than to trust this merry band of opportunistic, sanctimonious fools.

Caroline tells said fools her tearful goodbyes, telling them how much she loves them and how dearly she's going to miss them. The goodbyes seem to go on forever before you have enough and reach inside the driver's seat to press on the vehicle horn.

Caroline Foreverdawdling turns around to give you a frosty glare that would've even impressed Rebekah before turning back to her friends wrapping up her farewell speech.

"I'll be okay. Don't worry." She tells them. "We're spelled not to hurt each other."

Damon SalivatesoverDopplegangers scowls. "And I was going to tell you to kill him at any chance."

The blonde shakes her head at this. "And drop dead after? He's not worth it."

Call yourself paranoid but you know better than to put your trust fully into someone and you made the Bon-Bon bind you and the blonde vampire with a magical vow so she would be unable to hurt you physically and vice versa and of course, unable to leave without your permission. You can never be too careful.

* * *

You don't particularly care for long drives but there is no way you're going to where you'll be travelling by public transport so you get into your car, Forbes scowling as she takes the passenger's seat and you two are off to Neverland.

"Where are we going?" Forbes asks you an hour in, unable to keep quiet anymore.

You give her a look. "I'm not telling you that, sweetheart."

"You took my phone," She points out heatedly. "You don't own a laptop and I don't even know if there's wi-fi where we're going. How do you think I'd be able to contact my friends? I just want to know where we're heading. Is that so unreasonable?"

You consider her before answering. "Wyoming. I bought property there. That's where we'll be staying for now."

"For now?" She repeats. "Are we going to move later?"

"Darling, we're vampires. We're always going to move sooner or later."

The pointing out of this fact has her scowling all the way out of Virginia.

* * *

When you arrive and you're aching for a bed. You drove straight through without stopping only for gas, the loo and a blood bag when the thirst gets too much and all you want to do is curl up on a mattress and be dead to the world. So you unload the bags into the house with Forbes helping, though her walk is less sluggish than yours, hadn't been able to sleep at the backseat when she got tired while you continued driving.

The cabin is large and you don't pay attention to Forbes as you bring the bags up the stairs and to the master's bedroom.

"You can look around the area but don't leave the property." You tell her as an afterthought. "Believe me, I'll know if you disobey."

She mutters a curse but your superior hearing makes it as clear as if she's standing right beside you. "Which one's my room?" She calls out.

You don't stop and you answer as you open the door to the master's bedroom. "Pick one. I don't really care which."

* * *

You wake hours later with a needling headache, you've had worse of course but it's still annoying so you get up, put your coat on and use that internal map in your head that told you where Forbes is. It's not really a map, more like a newfound instinct from the binding spell that just tells you where the blonde can be found.

You find her toeing the age of the property line and scowl. It hasn't even been a week and she's already being troublesome. "What did I tell you about staying within the property?"

She freezes and turns back to you wide-eyed before scowling and being sassy again. "I want cookies."

Your still somewhat sleep-fogged mind barely comprehends what she just said. "What?"

"There's nothing in that cabin but blood bags and I want chocolate chip cookies."

"So you decided to disobey my order, almost get yourself killed with breaking the vow to get into town for baked goods instead of simply waking me up? "

She flusters a bit at how foolish he just made her sound. "Well, yes."

You close your eyes and wish for patience before sighing in irritation and jerking your arm in the direction of the cabin. "Get in."

She tries to protest. "But the cookies-"

"We'll get into town later," You explain barely able to restrain yourself. "When I've had enough sleep and don't want to compel you to walk into the sun without your ring."

She pouts and it makes her look like a small child. _Nik, you sick bastard_.

"Fine." She huffs then moves past him to go inside.

You follow after counting to ten.

* * *

You wake to Forbes sitting on the foot of the bed and staring at you. Now, a regular bloke would find it creepy the way she stares at you like she wants to flay you alive but you're Kol Mikaelson and you've inspired this look in others even before you were a vampire.

"Can we go get the cookies now?" She asks slowly.

You stare up at the ceiling when you realize that she hasn't given up on that. "Fine."

"And a cheeseburger?"

"Sure."

"Also a chocolate sundae?"

"I will buy you anything you want if you will leave this room right now and wait downstairs quietly." You give her a look that has brave men quivering in their boots. "Am I clear?"

She makes a zipping motion to her mouth and gets up and leaves.

* * *

The trip to town is uneventful aside from the locals asking about them and they're move to their town. Kol spins a backstory of them being newlyweds fresh out of university and we're hoping to start their lives there. The property had been a wedding gift from overly generous parents.

"Are you trying for a baby?" The shop girl at the boutique Forbes is buying clothes from asks and the blonde who's been going along with the sham suddenly stiffens.

"Oh, no, no, no! There will be no baby…e-especially with him! No! No way!" She gesticulates like a nervous Chihuahua and you wrap your arm around her, pinching her sharply at her side.

"What my lovely wife means is that we're not quite ready for a baby yet." You lie smoothly. "But in the future we'd definitely want plenty of children."

"Plenty?' Forbes squeaks.

"Yes, of course." You grin deviously at her. "Why else would we buy such a big cabin? I plan on filling it up with little boys and girls with eyes like their mother."

The blonde vampire looks ready to throw herself off a cliff. Cover story or not, he admits to enjoying her discomfort especially when he'd touch her in a very couple-y way, knowing she can't shrug him off without it looking suspicious. She just has to grin and bear it.

"Aww, that's so sweet," The shop girl cooes. "I hope I find a man like this one. You two are so adorable."

"You heard that, sweetheart?" You grin at Caroline's martyred face with relish and kiss her on the cheek as she shudders in your arms. "We're adorable."

* * *

The next few days mostly consist of you trying to ignore Forbes as she goes about the property trying to pretend she's not bound to you for the rest of her life. You two see each other when she goes inside for something or when you take a walk outside, and with neither of you really like going to town, especially Caroline who the women wouldn't stop pestering about her 'perfect husband', it really makes you think about things in your practical solitude.

Why had you made the deal to have Caroline Forbes bound to you forever? You think it had been a _fuck you_ to Nik who did keep you in a coffin for a century. You think maybe because she made a good bargaining chip to keep the Idiot Squad in control. You think – you don't really know why.

She can be annoying, loud and stubborn. Sometimes she makes you want to tear off her head on the days she isn't avoiding you like the bubonic plague. So why did you bind yourself to her?

You're out the door and searching for her before you can comprehend where your feet are taking you. The "she's here" in your head points you to where she's by the riverbank, lying on a towel in a red bikini. You can't help but stare at her smooth white skin, her golden hair and her parted rosy lips.

Those big blue eyes like a child's open to stare at you in question, still dazed from her nap and it's the first time she hasn't looked at you with distrust and you finds youtself wanting to see that in her more.

 _And oh no_. Nik isn't the only sick bastard in the family it seems.

* * *

You notice the small things about her. How she bites her lips when she's reading something she can't understand, how she always flips her hair after taking a seat, how her eyes brighten up at the sight of baked goods from that bakery in town – and it's quickly driving you mad.

You can't be attracted to Caroline Forbes. She's the girl Nik pines for, your bargaining chip against the Society of Fools and you can't compromise that because of lust. She's just a girl, _a pretty girl_ but there are so many of those these days. She's nothing special, no matter what your brother seems to go on about.

You find her cooking one night and you take a seat on a stool on the island to watch her work. She likes to keep busy, cleaning and cooking around the house all the time like possessed by the ghosts of dead housewives.

"What are you making?" You ask.

She stops humming and answers absentmindedly. "Lasagna. Have you had it before?"

"A few times," When it was first invented in the 14th century. "How about dessert?"

"Trifle."

You almost moan. You'd kill for a good trifle.

"Do you like trifle?" She asks.

"I like it enough."

You downplay it. She doesn't have to know and for a minute it almost felt domestic between you two and you don't know how to process that.

* * *

You're both reading in the library one afternoon, she's been drilling you about classic literature which you gave detailed answers while she tries to educate you about pop culture and so far you've found yourself bewildered and offended by _Twilight_ , when you kiss her for the first time.

It's not really a kiss if you want to get technical. You're both on the same couch as always, debating about the merits of J.D. Salinger, your head beside hers reading over her shoulder as she read a passage aloud when she turns her head too quickly before you can pull away and your lips brush against hers for a second.

It's too brief and soft to even be considered a peck but she flushes all the same, gives an excuse and runs.

* * *

She avoids you for a few days before you corner her in the living room as she's scrubbing the fireplace. _Stress cleaning_ , you've learned and you watch her for a full minute before stepping in front of her until she's forced to look from your boots and all the way up to your face.

"Forbes." You greet her with a raised eyebrow.

She flushes again and tries to stand up to get away but you grab her arm and use your Original strength to keep her in your arms. She panics. "Let go, Kol!"

"No." You tell her firmly and force her to stop squirming. "You're going to stop running away."

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are." You roll your eyes. "You're like a skittish rabbit."

She frowns at the comparison. "Well, have you met yourself?"

You shrug and ignore the jab. "Just admit it."

"Admit what?"

"You want me." You say it matter-of-factly like everyone knows it. "And that's why you keep running away. You're scared of your attraction."

She sputters. "I-I don't! I'm not!"

You raise an eyebrow and she looks like she wants to rip it off your face. "Stop that! Stop messing with my head!"

"I'm not. You know I'm not." You shake your head as if bored with the entire thing. "Just admit It and I'll show you what I've learned in a thousand years."

You smirk with delicious promise. "And maybe you can teach me something new."

Her face is so red you expect her to burst into her flames but she just lets out a whimper of defeat and you pull her close for your first burning kiss. She just _melts_ in your arms and it's _glorious_.

* * *

Later, the two of you lay in bed, her head on your chest, fingers tracing patterns on your abdomen. She's humming a tune and you're falling asleep when she asks, "So, what now?"

"You get out and let me sleep." You mutter.

She laughs into your chest and looks up at you with those large blue eyes of hers. "No, really."

"I'm serious." You give her a dry look and she stares at you in confusion before realization, horror, and embarrassment set in.

She's off the bed in a second, sheet wrapped around her otherwise naked body. She stares down at you like you're a nightmare come to life. "That meant nothing to you?"

"Why? Should it have?" You sit up to stare her down, all black water eyes. "Do you think I actually care about you, sweetheart?"

She bites her lips and he laughs hollowly. "I'm not my brother, _love_. You're not some angel on a pedestal. You're just a girl I shagged."

She's quiet, eyes tearing up at his cruel words before the truth dawns on her. "Your switch is off."

You shrug carelessly. "Not completely but yes. I switched off some of my emotions."

"Which ones?" She looks absolutely terrified of his answer.

"Just the difficult ones."

"Like compassion, kindness, guilt – _love_." She lets out a bitter laugh. "Well, no wonder you're such a psychopath."

You just stare at her unfazed as she gasps and stares at you like something incomprehensible. "You shut off those parts of you for _a thousand years_ , didn't you?"

You don't answer. And she covers her mouth with her hand, shaking her head in disbelief. "Oh God."

You're bored of this conversation and open your mouth to order her out when she says, "It's no wonder you're so weak."

You glare at her hotly. "Careful, Forbes. I am _not_ weak."

She stares you down, head cocked to the side. "Prove it. Turn it on."

You know this isn't a good idea but you can't let her win and so you turn it on and it's pure hell after that.

* * *

A thousand years' worth of guilt and regrets you are forced to feel again and you want to die for the first day or even be daggered for another century if it will just make this agony stop. So many faces and names of people you'd done wrong to – _tricked, tortured, and killed_ because you couldn't care about anything except from the satisfaction of killing and the endless rage inside of you.

And now you can't feel anything but the aftermath of a thousand years worth of sins and all the while you curl up into your room, sobbing like a pathetic worm on your bed, Caroline is beside you, stroking your hair and whispering comforts into your ears.

"It's okay. It's okay. It'll be over soon." Even her lies spoken in her sweet voice is not enough to pull you out of the sea of repentances you're drowning in but the fact she's there with you makes your heart swell three sizes larger. "I'm here. Focus on me."

You try to put all your attention to the blonde holding you, looking into her clear blue eyes as if she holds your salvation.

She strokes your hair lovingly and it reminds you of a time before all of this when there was no need for switches and bloodshed, when it was just you and your family in a small house and that was your entire world.

"Tell me about it," She speaks so softly. "About that night."

"I didn't know what was happening." You answer slowly, your throat hoarse from crying. "Nothing was amiss until our father started to slaughter us. I didn't understand why he was killing us."

Your eyelashes fluttered and she presses a kiss to your hair. "He killed me last."

She lets you speak, letting this all out as she tenderly touched your face, her eyes so gentle it makes you ache as you conclude. "We all died that night. And in our place came the monsters."

* * *

You tell her stories of your life, of the women who changed it in different ways.

"My mother wanted her children safe but she later hated us for her mistakes. Rebekah wanted to be loved but she was so desperate, she let any man use and discard her.

"Agnes wanted a simple life free of darkness but that naiveté ended her. Victoire wanted her people to be safe so she sacrificed herself for those who never even remembered.

"Ileana wanted power and control and she got it but she became greedy. Sam just wanted me but she refused to see the danger I came with."

You smile bitterly as you realize something, "All the women I cared about are either ruined or die tragically."

"That can't be true." Caroline disagrees with you kindly, her lips at your neck and making you shiver.

"You should go." You tell her as her lips find your ear and he stifle a groan. "I'll ruin you."

She stops the lovely things she is doing to you and looks you in the eye with so much warmth you feel like the universe is found in this one girl. "You won't because I won't let you."

You shake your head. "Why are you here?"

"Because my heart is too big to not care, to not feel. I look at my mom and my friends and I can't help but care. I look at…at you and I can't help but care."

You smile and kiss her so softly she lets out a breath like a sweet surrender. "My heart feels either too drained or too full."

"With what?" She asks.

"Love."

You open your eyes and she's smiling at you so brightly it's like that universe is coming to life and in her you found a home. One you want to stay in forever if she'll let you. But it has to be her choice.

"You can go. I'm releasing you from the vow." You tell her. You want to be selfless, to atone in some way for all your crimes no matter if the price will hurt you more than you can bear. "You don't need to stay anymore."

"I want to." She assures you and laughs like you're being so silly at even suggesting. "I'm right where I want to be."

And you know right then, it's going to be okay.


	29. i want you to want me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I sort of just played around with the plot of this one. I took some elements of the movie especially the last lines of dialogue which were shamelessly taken from Kat's poem in the movie.
> 
> Prompt: "What about Ten Things I hate about you (the movie) ?" –icexblue

"Alright, remind me again why I'm going on this 'double date' thing with you?"

Kol wanted to gag at even the idea that he, Kol freaking Mikaelson, was going on a _double date_ , something he didn't think existed out of shitty romantic comedies anymore. And such things he avoided among other things like crocs and being around Bekah when it was that time of the month again.

"Because you are my friend," Jeremy answers him resolutely. "And I'm paying for those parking tickets your parents don't know about."

Bribery _and_ blackmail, Kol couldn't be more proud. "As pleased I am with your improving methods in persuasion I still can't fathom why I need to be on this date with you."

Jeremy sighed at this, his shoulders slumping like an overgrown eagle decided to use him as a landing post.

"Because Bonnie's uncomfortable with us being alone. We've both got issues you know? Her after that Jamie guy, me after…after Anna," He grimaced at the thought of his ex. "Bonnie initially offered doing this with Damon and Elena but that is a hell I refuse to go through."

"Yes, well, watching them shag each other in the movie theater can make things awkward for you and Bon-Bon," Kol smirked at his friend's look of horror. "Just out of curiosity, who is my 'date'?"

Jeremy did that shifty eye thing he did when he was trying not to blurt out the truth. "Just a friend of Bonnie's."

"Which friend?"

"Bonnie has a lot of friends."

Kol's eyes narrowed as that feeling gnawing inside him grew. "Gilbert, if it is who I think it is-"

"She's really nice and pretty!" Jeremy pointed out. "You'll enjoy yourself with her. I swear!"

Kol stared down the other male, trying to make him fess up. "And let me guess, she's blonde, tall and really chatty."

"Maybe."

"I am going to punch you, Gilbert."

"I'll pay for your dinner." Jeremy pleaded with those pathetic puppy dog eyes and Kol wanted to rip them out and make him eat them. But he owed Jeremy a few too many times and he knew he was going on this date from hell whether he liked it or not.

Kol glared at the other boy. "You're buying me my weight in food."

"Deal."

Jeremy's smile was sickening.

And a few days later, Kol and Jeremy were meeting up with the girls at the movie theater and Jeremy bought the tickets while Kol sulked in the corner, glaring at the movie posters and anyone passing by. If he was miserable, then everyone should be miserable too. How dare they enjoy themselves?

"Jeremy!"

Bonnie rushed over to Jeremy and they did that awkward and cloying smiling, eye-contact, greeting bullshit that made Kol want to disembowel himself.

Meanwhile, Kol noticed his date looking as every bit unhappy as him. The blonde looked like she'd been told she was going on a date with a toad. Kol inwardly bristled and glared at her because how dare she. It's not like he forced her to go.

Jeremy motioned for him to stop looking like a serial killer in the corner and join the disjointed and unnatural group. Kol went but not happily. Jeremy and Bonnie got into lovey-dovey mode and didn't notice anything else but each other. In the movie theater they were giggling and whispering to each other and Kol was deciding whether to throw his popcorn at them or kill them. Either one really.

Or maybe he should just kill himself because why the hell was he being subjected to a shitty and predictable romantic comedy made clearly for those of the estrogen-inclined. He signed up for free food and two hours of ignoring the blonde pouting unhappily beside him not this nightmare from the gates of hell.

After he was sure he was growing a vagina of his own, he muttered to Jeremy he was getting some candy and Jeremy handed him some money. He was paying for this shit so Kol was going to abuse the fuck out of it.

He was rushing to get out of the horror show in there he didn't notice his 'date' following him until he took a seat on one of the soft little sofas and saw the blonde fidgeting and looking bemused.

"Forbes." He greeted her because his brain cells had melted sometime during twenty minutes ago and he wasn't really sure what he was saying. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

Forbes wrinkled her nose. "If you mean I'm pretty sure I contacted diabetes or HIV from our best friends, then yes, I am enjoying myself."

"They're sickening." He agreed with her because nothing brought people together than negativity towards something. "How about the movie? Don't you enjoy those mushy movies?"

"Not today, I don't." She took a seat on the sofa beside him. "Why did I ever agree to this?"

"Cause despite how innocent they look, Jeremy Gilbert and Bonnie Bennett are secretly sadists and they guilt-tripped us into this scene from _American Horror Story_ minus the fun, gory stuff."

She giggled at that, surprising him. "How did you feel when you learned I was your date?"

"Honestly?" He was too blunt for lies. "I was thinking of finding a replacement best friend after Jeremy suddenly mysteriously disappears. You?"

"Abstract horror," Forbes nodded gravely. "Elena took a photo and posted it on Facebook."

Kol smirked at that, already trying to imagine the look on Forbes' face and he needed to see it. He would pay her to see it. He would get the rights to Facebook just to see it and have a copy of it forever. "Can I see?"

She rolled her eyes, took out her phone and showed him. As he expected she looked like someone in a horror movie right before the killer stabbed the victim to the death.

He laughed, loud and hard. Almost like a seal in joy because he was pretty sure he was losing his mind. Here he was tricked into a double date and watching a rom-com because of Jeremy bloody Gilbert and now speaking civilly to Caroline Forbes, a girl he didn't even really like all that much in the first place.

It was official. He'd lost his marbles.

And Forbes grimaced and smacked him on the arm. "Stop it. I hate you."

He stopped laughing and in his high he found himself staring into Forbes' blue eyes like the sky when he went hunting with his brothers and shot down birds. And the bloody images that followed were the wrong thing to think about when you find yourself unexpectedly attracted to a girl but oddly fitting still at the same time. Because he was going to puke.

He made it to the loo in time with Forbes looking worried as he came out. She winced and handed him a water bottle. "You look like crap."

"Why thank you, sweetheart," He replied after swallowing. "You know I live for your opinions."

"Ha-Ha," She lightly punched him on the arm and it was too chummy for they weren't friends but he didn't protest because he was still feeling woozy. "You are such an asshole."

She looked panicked when he began to sway and held on to him so he could have her as a support. "Whoa, you seem to be really sick." Her hand went to his forehead and she tsked. "Could be the flu. Ok, tough guy, time to go home."

He just grunted in response as she started to drag him outside the movie theatre and to her car. He vaguely remembered getting into her car, Forbes strapping his seatbelt and looking worried the entire time before she got in herself and started the car.

He didn't mind the scenery out the window and stared at the blonde girl driving instead. It was beginning to rain and he listened to the pit-pattering of the rain before asking her, "Why are you so nice?"

She stiffened, probably surprised at the question or him speaking. Or both. Nevertheless she gave him a smile and a shrug and said, "I'm just nice, I guess."

He sighed and leaned back into the seat, closing eyes as they were beginning to burn from the fever. "You're better than I thought you'd be."

"What did you think I'd be like?" She asked obligingly like he was a child.

"Like my sister." He replied. "Girly and evil."

She laughed at that, loudly. "I've met your sister. And I can't believe you thought I was like her."

He shrugged but it was more like a slight lifting of his shoulder because he was already feeling faint like a sickly Victorian girl. "It was the hair, I guess. And the pom-poms."

She mm-hmmed like he was so silly. "Pom-pom hate? Do you hate cheerleaders?"

"Not really." He dated cheerleaders. He shagged cheerleaders. He had nothing against Team Pom-Poms except for the cheeriness because he could only handle so much 'school spirit' but he didn't hate them. "I hold no hate for your kind."

"And me? Do you hate me?"

"I don't hate you, Forbes." Kol just told her, already feeling himself drift off. "Not even close."

"Not even a little bit?"

Her voice was a faint echo and he forced himself to answer.

"Not even at all."


	30. you make my heart beat faster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel-ish to 'i will wear a white dress'.
> 
> Prompt: "Can you do Kol and Caroline's wedding with every problem you can ever think of happening in it? (like dresses are ruined, there's no cake, rings are missing, Tyler stops the wedding etc) but in the end they get married." –StefQ

"Murphy's fucking law!" Caroline shouted as Kol made the black truck they were in swerve and knock down two zombies to the ground.

"Who the fuck is Murphy?" Kol demanded as he accelerated to get away from the coming tornado, driving in a zig-zag pattern to avoid the rain of fire. "Someone I should know about?"

Caroline rolled her eyes. "It's an epigram, you possessive idiot! 'Anything that can go wrong will go wrong'. And look, _everything_ has gone wrong!"

"All of this happening on our wedding day isn't something simply going wrong, Caroline!" Kol told her. "This is the bleeding apocalypse!"

Kol swerved the car as the ground shook and narrowly missed plunging the truck into the newly-made ravine. Murphy's fucking law indeed.

The day had started badly from the start. Kol had slept in because of the extravagant Bachelor's Party Jeremy had for him the night before and there had been a car pile-up accident earlier on the road that made getting to the church nearly impossible making the groom's entourage have to run to the church, tuxes and all.

Caroline was already there when they arrived, trying to strangle Katherine who 'accidentally' spilled red wine on her wedding dress. Kol had somehow managed to persuade Caroline to continue the ceremony with Bonnie getting the stain out with a convenient spell.

Then Nik and Tyler had stood up to protest before a very pregnant Hayley along with her hybrid army arrived to bring her baby daddy home because he owed her child support. The vampires in the church misconstrued it as an act of aggression and the church quickly became a bloody war zone.

Caroline and Kol managed to sneak out with the priest to finish saying their vows when they realized the rings were still with Caroline's eight year old cousin Calvin who was still inside the church, probably being eaten by then. Kol made a quick trip and snatched the rings from Calvin's bloody fingers. And just after the priest pronounced them man and wife did Agamemnon start.

Hale fell from the sky immediately cancelling the reception at the garden outside as the ice pounded the cake and everything else to bits. Zombies rose from the ground trying to eat everyone in their wake. A giant lizard-like monster dropped down from a spaceship and smashed any near buildings. A tsunami greeted people at the beach. Then the tornado and rain of fire made a debut.

"Why is this happening to us?" Caroline cried out. "Why did everything go to hell because I married you?"

Kol let out an exasperated sigh. "All this didn't happen because we got married, Caroline."

"Are you sure?" Caroline looked at him wildly. "Cause it seems like someone doesn't approve of our union!"

"Don't tell me we're already fighting, it's only been an hour!" Kol whined. "We didn't even get to have our honeymoon!"

"Well, how about hell?" Caroline snapped. "I'm sure it's cold now considering epigrams are on the rage today!"

And just as she said that a swarm of flying mutant pigs passed by, making Caroline scowl more deeply. "I want a divorce!"


	31. my heart is beating in a different way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: "Can you please try something like Caroline as the lead of the whole story where everyone is just falling for her instead of Elena?"–Kkushi
> 
> "There are moments I want to stop. Things I don't want to hear." –Pheobetitanessofthemoon123
> 
> "Have you ever thought of a version of persephone and hades, as Caroline and Kol?" –misspureviolet
> 
> Kinda dark with dub-con, be forewarned. Also Caroline as Sookie Stackhouse.

The summer before her freshman year of high school Caroline's maternal grandmother got sick. So Sheriff Forbes took a week off work (which was a feat for her, workaholic that she was) and the Forbes family went to her grandmother's nursing home in Louisiana.

Caroline spent that week being stuck in a B&B with her parents, visiting her dying grandma every day. She'd only met the old lady like twice before that as her parents were pretty much chained to their offices so she really wasn't that close to her to be honest. That didn't deter her grandma from requesting she sit down beside her every day and tell her stories about the faeries that would visit the woods of Louisiana.

And they were fanciful stories, the kind she would've enjoyed had she been ten years younger and not a bratty teenager who was more worried about making the cheerleading team than what her grandma was trying to tell her.

Caroline would barely listen to her grandma's storytelling until the old lady started to make herself the protagonist of the story. Caroline just looked at her oddly as the old lady retold her supposed love affair with the Faerie King that resulted in Caroline's own mother. And here's the scary part, Caroline was part-faerie too and her royal granddaddy would come for her someday.

You could imagine Caroline's reaction. She got up from the too-soft chair she was sitting on and fibbed some excuse to her grandma before going to look for her mom. A few days later, her grandmother died and Caroline didn't bother telling her parents about the old lady's faerie stories. It would just upset her mom probably to hear her mother had totally lost it during her lost days and dad would probably just laugh at them, calling them 'nonsense'.

Years later, she'd realize that she really shouldn't have left and listened to the rest of the story.

* * *

Caroline had her eye on the new boy in school, Stefan Salvatore, who although seemed to typically be making puppy eyes at Elena, had also been eyeing her as well. Though he seemed more conflicted and pained to see her than reverent like he was with Elena which just made her a little confused as well. And when she tried to talk to him as he arrived, he rebuffed her almost to the point of rudeness, looking at her in a hungry way that made her nervous.

"You should stay away from me, Caroline," He muttered out through his teeth before walking away quickly into the woods. Elena looked confused about what happened as well and moved to follow him.

Caroline wondered to herself what just happened before an arm goes around her shoulders and Tyler's alcohol-smelling breath fanned her cheek as he whispered to her, "Wanna see the falls, Care?"

She wrinkled her nose at the thought of getting handsy with Tyler Lockwood and pushed him away. "No, Tyler. Go and bother some gullible first year instead."

"But I want you," He's too close again and he's warm like a furnace. "You have no idea how good you smell."

He breathed in to sniff the column of her neck and she shuddered and less from disgust than she wanted. Ugh, gross.

She stepped away from the athlete and wrapped her arms around herself, feeling weird. Her heart as thumping faster and she's beginning to tingle like a blush all over from her cheeks down to her – ugh, _what the fuck was going on_?

Tyler's too near again, lips grazing her ear, his arm encircling her waist despite her trying to wiggle away. "Come on, Care _. I want you_."

His voice was deep and husky with need and when she looked up into his eyes, all she saw was a hunger not too different from the one she saw in Stefan earlier and all she wanted to do was run away. She shrieked and pushed him away as hard as she can, running away like a scared rabbit and into the woods.

He called out to her but she ignored him, running faster and deeper into a fog that seems to come out of nowhere. She stopped and the fear inside her blossomed into terror as the fog seemingly thickened around her, the cry of a crow making her heart nearly burst out of her ribcage. She tried to calm herself and see her way out of the fog but before she could even take a step, she felt someone behind her.

She stiffened, especially when strong arms wrap around her, pulling her back against his chest. A hand swept her blonde hair from her neck, gentle but sure, and soft lips kissed the vein found there. "Mmm, someone smells absolutely delicious."

She trembled but before she could scream, a piercing pain like needles stabbing into her flesh blinded her and her vision blacked out.

* * *

Caroline wakes up to her mother's worried gaze. Her mother smiles at her in relief, her fingers brushing Caroline's messy bangs from her forehead. "W-What happened?" Caroline manages to croak out despite her dry throat.

"It was an animal attack," Liz explains, not blinking.

"What animal?" She asks because she felt like every part of her body aches and she wants to find that animal and make it into shoes for doing this to her.

"We don't know yet." Liz tells her. "But we'll find it. I promise you that."

Caroline closes her eyes again and tries to will all the pain away. Maybe it's the blood loss but she smiles and jokes. "Maybe it's the Faerie King. He's finally come for me."

"Who?" Liz tries to ask but her daughter is asleep again.

* * *

Elena and Bonnie visit her in the hospital every day, trying to cheer her up. But as the days go by, their visits became sporadic, the two of them acting oddly as they would tell her about events that were happening at school. Coach Tanner is dead and some druggies are found burned in the forest. As a result, Caroline is beginning to get scared to leave the hospital.

Matt once visits her but it's a bit too awkward since they've never really been friends but she appreciates the gesture. Tyler keeps trying to visit her but she always makes some excuse of not being able to see him.

Eventually her doctors deem her ready to go home and back to school. And she's greeted by Bonnie who seemed preoccupied the entirety of the day because Elena didn't go to school.

"She's probably in her love nest with Stefan or something," Caroline tries to reassure her. "Chill, Bon. I doubt she's been kidnapped by some psychopath."

Bonnie's eyes widen at that and she excuses herself to make a phone call. Caroline calls out to her, "Bonnie, it was a joke!"

* * *

When Caroline finds a body in the woods a few days later, she nearly has a heart attack. After the fog incident, she has been wary of forests but since her dad is counting on her to be there at Stephen's daughter's birthday, she forces herself to drive through a storm and ends up stranded near the falls as a result. She screams when she found the corpse and is even more horrified when it's later identified as Vicki Donovan.

She imagines Matt's blue eyes, broken and hurt and goes to his house to give him the news with her mom. Matt looks ready to break but she knows she isn't what he wants so she calls Elena instead. She makes tea and hands both Jeremy and Tyler a cup, the latter the most solemn she's ever seen him, and wondering how many more bodies will be found this year.

* * *

Stefan is apparently some closet party animal as the normally reserved boy she usually sees twirls Elena on the dance floor and tells off a guy on the dance floor with an attitude worthy of Tyler Lockwood. Caroline watches this all from her corner of the room since Bonnie is spending time at her dad's for the weekend and she's avoiding being alone with Tyler (who just won't leave her alone).

"Hey, Barbie," A handsome man who looks to be in his mid-twenties greets her with a smirk. "You look bored. Want some company?"

Normally, a handsome guy like that would have Caroline inwardly squealing he's talking to her and is obviously hitting on her but something about this one makes her want to run in terror. She doesn't know what it is. Maybe it's that he keeps eyeing her neck and when he isn't his pupils are doing this weird thing.

"How about we ditch this joint and get acquainted better?" He practically purrs, making her shiver and the tingling from that night when Tyler got to close comes back. He reaches up and long fingers wrap around her wine glass, pulling it away from her grasp to take a sip. "Mm, delicious."

And that's when she knows, every nerve ending in her screaming at her to run as fast and as far as she could because they never did catch that animal that attacked her in the woods. Because she has been so sure all along that it hadn't been an animal. And _whatever_ this man is, she has to stay away from him.

She runs past him before he can say anything else, pushing people out of the way in her hurry to find an exit. She bumps into Stefan who steadies her easily, laughing more carelessly than she's ever seen him.

"What's the rush, Caroline?" He grins at her, eyes lingering on her neck like the man earlier and the familiar terror shoots through her again. His eyes do that weird pupil thing before he tells her, "Don't move,"

And bends down to her neck-

"Stefan!"

They both turn to see Elena rushing over. The brunette pushes Stefan away who seems to be struggling to keep himself in check. His gaze switches from Elena to Caroline, looking like a starved animal.

 _Oh-kay._ Caroline meets Matt's wide and confused eyes, a mirror of her own, before turning away and running again.

* * *

Elena is 'too busy' to join the Miss Mystic Falls pageant and so it's just Caroline and Bonnie at rehearsals, the other girl helping Caroline practice since Caroline's escort wasn't available for the week. Her escort was Tyler's cousin whom Mrs. Lockwood volunteered after Caroline admitted she doesn't have anyone to ask. Caroline is just grateful Tyler has always been a bit of a mess as a dancer otherwise she'll have to dance the waltz more worried about where his hands are going than dancing.

But when the pageant finally comes and she is crowned, it feels hollow. Everyone that matters to her have some excuse not to be there. Her parents, her friends – all with some more important matters to take care of and Caroline accepts the title with an empty smile.

* * *

Days go by and her friends seem to be the busiest people in the world. She is surprised they were even passing their classes as they always seem to be running off to do something 'important' or whatever that means. Caroline is left to plan the Miss Mystic float for the parade, Bonnie helps her here and there but Caroline does most of the work, pulling her other classmates into slave labor and being a general boss herself. But aside from Matt nearly getting crushed by the float and well losing his arm, it all goes smoothly.

Then parade day comes and Caroline is enjoying her moment in the sun, waving and smiling. She can't help but notice Bonnie having a stare-off with that guy from the party a few days ago who she has nicknamed 'Creepy Fog Guy' while Elena and Stefan are eyeing the exchange with suspicion as if ready to jump down at any moment. Everyone around her is beginning to make her feel like an audience in a movie and she doesn't like it.

She's with Bonnie in the square to watch the fireworks display when people around them start collapsing, including Mayor Lockwood. Deputies carry the unconscious people away without a word as everyone watches in confusion. When Caroline turns to Bonnie to ask her what was going on, the other girl was gone. Caroline tries to look for her but again, her friends have left her out of whatever was going on.

She decides to go home instead of thinking about all this madness and just goes in her car when an unfamiliar voice greeted her. "Hello, sweetheart."

She gets a glimpse of a handsome boy, not much older than her, in the rear view mirror before he covers nose and mouth with a handkerchief and everything goes black.

* * *

Caroline awakens to the sound of laughter tinkling like bells and the smell of flowers and earth. When her eyelids finally fluttered open, she finds herself lying in the corner of a large room with walls of limestone covered in moss and dirt.

The room is filled of…of people, though she doesn't think they are for they are the most beautiful creatures she's ever seen, hypnotic and dangerous more than a vampire could ever be. Shimmering skin and pointed teeth and perfect faces all laughing as they danced and ate about the room. And to her horror she can see carcases of humans and animals, torn open to reveal blood and flesh.

She feels woozy again, bile threatening to rise up and escape before she chooses consciousness on a man's leather jacket.

* * *

She awakens a second time to fingers caressing her cheeks, running through her hair, checking her pulse. She blinks awake and looks straight into a pair of dark eyes with dark eyelashes too long for a boy.

Her eyebrows furrow as she takes in the rest of his features, oval face, thin pink lips and that dimple on his chin. She tries to remember where she's seen him and remembers "Hello, sweetheart" and her fainting.

She tries to move away from him and he lets her, staying still as she gets to her feet and looks wildly around her for an escape. She nearly screams at what she thought was a dream is actually real with the beautiful people dancing with blood on their hands and faces, laughing and laughing as they tore and devoured.

"Caroline," The boy is behind her instantly, keeping her still with his arm around her waist in a firm hold. "Calm down."

"W-Where am I?"

She looks at him to avoid the horrific images and his answer scares her even more.

"Faerie court."

She looks to see the throne in the room, made of bone and wood and stone. And sitting on it is the most beautiful man she's ever seen, blond hair, blue eyes and a smile that chills her to her core. On his head is a crown of bronze, specks of dried blood on the rim and she _knows_ , although he cannot anywhere be that age, not looking any older than the boy she woke up to, that it's the Faerie King.

He turns those cold blue eyes at her, so different and yet alike from hers, beckoning her with his fingers to come closer. "Come, granddaughter."

She feels herself move before she can think dropping to her knees in front of him as she stares up into his face, a twisted mockery of congenial, as he reaches down to cup her face, nails digging almost painfully into her skin. "Lovely Caroline," He tells her. "Welcome to my Court."

Caroline tries to move, tries to make her limbs get up so she can run away but she couldn't break the spell the Faerie King had woven on her, her blood singing at being near him, her brain fuzzy and useless.

His hands drop from her face and he lies back against his throne. "You must speak."

It takes her a moment for clarity to return to her brain as she's allowed to move of her own accord again. "Why…am I here?"

He cocks his head to the side, eyebrow raised. "Didn't Helena tell you I would come for you someday?"

Helena – her grandmother. Of course. She'd tried to tell Caroline these things but Caroline didn't listen and now she is paying for it.

Caroline looks at dismay at the cold, non-human creature before her and feels pure terror. Especially when his chilling smile widens at her like she's a particularly interesting little pet.

"No matter, what's done is done." He gestures the boy at the corner to come forward and Caroline notices the leather jacket he holds, the one she'd been lying on earlier. "Have you at least informed her, Original?"

Of what? Caroline nearly shrieks but finds she cannot speak again.

The boy shakes his head. "I only had time to bring her here. She is constantly surrounded by people."

"As to be expected of one of Faerie blood," The King smiles down at her, fingers lifting her chin to inspect her face. "Even if she is part of human, she is still exquisite."

Caroline trembles when he releases her and she turns to the dark-eyed boy staring down at her, face impassive. She tries to plead with her gaze but he turns away to look at the King.

"Nevertheless, I trust the bargain is still to be upheld?"

"Of course," The King opens his palm as if expecting something. The boy takes something out of the leather jacket, a shimmering silver blade with markings in a language she can't understand engraved on it and gives it to the King who looks pleased. "It is done. She is yours."

Caroline barely comprehended what the King said before the dark-haired boy picks her up and presses her to his side with one arm, like she weighted nothing and dragged her away from the room.

* * *

The boy guides her through the dark tunnels with ease, a feat as fireflies seemed to be the only source of light there. He stops at a wall which really just looks like all the other walls around them and she yelps when he throws her forward.

She lands on grass and realizes she's at a cemetery in what she perceives to be the middle of the afternoon. The boy lands beside her on his feet, his boots soundless on the earth.

Caroline looks around and tries to gauge where she is but there isn't really anything that would tell her an exact location. Finally she looks up at boy and asks, "Where are we?"

"Louisiana." He tsks. "Did your grandmother really not tell you anything?"

"She tried to…" Caroline sighs in defeat and at her own stupidity. If only she'd listened, she might not be there at the moment. "I didn't want to listen."

The boy says nothing and offers her his hand to help her up, she accepts despite feeling skittish. She has no idea who he is or why he took her to take her to the Faerie King but she had a feeling she still isn't safe.

The same aura of beauty and danger is with this boy but different from the faeries. Something less whimsical, more vicious. Like Tyler's breath on her neck, Stefan's hungry eyes and Damon's voices saying "delicious".

"Who are you?" She asks him.

He still hasn't released her hand and his fingers trace the bones of her knuckles before answering. "Kol Mikaelson," He bends down and leaves a chaste kiss right where his thumb caressed her. "And I'm your betrothed."

It was an old fashioned term but Caroline was a good student and gave attention during English. She steps back with shaky knees. "Betrothed? But I- I never…how?"

"Your grandfather made a deal with me, long before you were even a thought," Kol explains. "I had something he wanted and he offered one of his future offspring in return.

"You weren't his first offer but when I heard he had a grandchild who was part-human, well, I couldn't resist."

She shivered at his smirk, wrapping her arms around herself, trying to turn her bones to steel. "Why is that?"

"Faeries are as insatiable as werewolves, as vicious as a vampire and as conceited as a witch," He tells her with a shake of his head. "And they are nowhere near as devoted as only a human can be."

"You want somebody to be the devoted?"

She wants to scoff. How ridiculous. The amount of divorces today with people should clue him in that pure devotion is so rare these days he's asking for something that he can never have, particularly because she refuses to devote herself to him in the first place.

"I think you should've accepted the King's other offers. You might have had better luck."

He smiles at her and it reminds her of the way the King smiled at her, like she's an amusing little puppy. "We'll just have to see then, don't we?"

* * *

Caroline tries to escape many times but Kol had taken her to a secluded area surrounded by forests and steep cliffs. The nearest village is miles away and she'd get lost in the foliage by the time the sun is gone, forcing her to return to the large cabin where Kol is waiting, not looking worried at all she could've escaped.

He's on the red, comfy armchair by the fireplace, reading a copy of Poe. He doesn't acknowledge her at first and continues reading until she exhales in defeat and turns to go to the kitchen for some water. His voice stops her before she can take another step. "It'd probably be for the better if you stopped trying to leave. It's futile anyway."

She clenches her first but doesn't turn around, biting her tongue till she tastes blood. She wants to hit him with a fire poker but he would heal too quickly, just some of the things he'd told her about himself. Except how to kill him which is what she really needs.

She counts one to ten and walks to the kitchen, Kol's chuckle making her red with anger.

* * *

Kol's cabin has no phones, laptops or Wi-Fi. Her phone is missing, along with her car and all her things in it. She figures Kol discarded of them all leaving her completely without a way to contact her family and friends or anyone else that can help her.

He gave her a room of her own in the cabin which is a relief as she does not want to share his with him. The room is frustratingly nice, all decked out in lavender and cream. The closet filled with pretty dresses and shoes all in her size. There's even a vanity table with expensive combs, powders and sweet perfumes.

She spends nights crying in her misery, trying to remain hopeful just brought on more despair.

And even when she tries to fight back in her own way, starving herself at first until he force fed her his blood, threatening to keep doing so to keep her alive.

There was a week she refused to take baths but that didn't work either when she woke up to him dumping her into the tub and promised to join her in there the next time.

She tried to let out all her anger at him, throwing things at him and destroying whatever else she didn't. But all she got was an annoyed look from him as he could dodge everything she threw and waking up the next to find everything had been cleaned up and replaced.

Her thoughts going at a bleak direction she finds herself staring down the cliffs one day and wanting to jump, to finally escape until Kol arrives and drags her back into the forest, pressing her up against the tree in his anger.

"It's a pity you can't be compelled." He groused. "But it doesn't matter. Cause even if you jump, Caroline. I'll find a way to bring you back and I'll punish you severely for all the trouble."

"Just let me go!" She shouts at him for what may be the hundredth time. "I hate it here! _I hate you_!"

He shuts her up with a kiss, punishing and painful. Blunt teeth nipping at her lips and forcing them open so he can plunder her mouth. She squirms and tries to push her away but all her faerie blood does is make him want her more, she has no strength or speed to match him and this makes her whimper in helplessness.

All the while she tingles all over, unwanted arousal taking over and her body readying itself for him. Faeries are sexual creatures Kol had explained to her and she hates herself and her dead grandmother for procreating with that Mad Psycho King who sold her like a prized mare to this bloodsucking lunatic.

She's nearly aching in need and she sobs as Kol bites her neck, sharp but not unbearable pain makes her want to feel more of him instead of assuage her arousal. He licks at the bite before kissing her again, hot and needy. "You taste fantastic."

"Delicious." She mutters back, Damon's voice echoing in her head. _Delicious, delicious, delicious._

"Right." He gets impatient and tears at her dress, leaving it in shreds on the forest floor. His dark eyes take her in, all creamy skin and soft curves and it makes him wet his lips. "I want you so much."

Her fingers seem to move of their own accord and move to undo his belt. His lips are at her breast and she shudders when his clever fingers trace the curve of her hip and down to her…

Caroline glows after it all, panting and gasping as her entire being becomes a giant human light bulb. Kol is still inside her, lips tracing her collarbone as she feels something in herself click in place and a wholeness that wasn't there before overcomes her. She can feel Kol in her head like a persistent warmth that can't go away and she knows he can feel her as well.

She opens her eyes and he looks down at her almost reverently. "It's done."

"What is?" She asks quietly, her fingers running through his dark hair.

"We're one now," He kisses the corner of her mouth slowly. "You're my wife."

* * *

They leave the cabin years later, when Caroline can no longer remember the faces and names of the people she once knew. Or even the town she was born and lived in for the first seventeen years of her long life.

It's an odd existence. She can die but it cannot be by illness or age. She will look seventeen forever as Kol can never look to be over twenty. And they move from one place to another, sometimes revisiting a few they became fond of. But as time goes by and the world keeps changing she always has Kol with her who smiles at her like she is something beautiful.

She never sees the Faerie King again though but for her hundredth birthday he sends her a gift. She found the silver blade Kol bought her with sitting on her vanity table one night. Her hands nearly shake as she picks it up, a dark aura clouding her mind. Dark whispers in her head like the blade itself has a life

of its own, tempting her, seducing her.

_Kill him. Plunge me into his heart and make him pay. Make him pay, Caroline._

_Then plunge me into your heart._

She throws it into the sea.


	32. i don't want to lose my head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Caroline and Kol in a asylum. I don't if its presant or back then from like a hundred years ago. I think it would be more interesting if they are both patients though, especialy because Kol is quite crazy. They could be humans if you want. Maybe Kol burned down houses and killed people. I don't care really. I think it would be interesting. In fact everybody could be in the asylum also. I definitely could see Damon, Klaus, Rebekah,Tyler and Katerina as patients. I'm not a huge Elena fan in fact I pretty much despise her so I woulld rather have Kat in the story if you decide to have one or the other. Thats all just a suggestion though. It could just be Kol and Care, with no scenes with the rest of the cast." –RideEmLikeACowboyJazzy
> 
> List of characters and illnesses:
> 
> Caroline – bipolar disorder
> 
> Tatia/Kat – multiple personality disorder
> 
> Damon – schizophrenia
> 
> Rebekah –anorexia, bulimia and narcissistic personality disorder
> 
> Kol – sociopath
> 
> Tyler – post-traumatic stress disorder
> 
> This is quite...um dark and disturbing. The writing is whimsical and tends to not make sense. But what do you expect when you ask me to write about mental illness? Be forewarned anyway.

They call the place _Dollhouse_ for the walls are built in such a way that every sound resonates throughout the building like a dollhouse with paper halls.

The even more fragile people inside them cry out in the middle of the night, trying to free themselves from restraints or the monsters in their minds have come out to play with them like dolls and it is such a fright.

It's a dollhouse for the people inside have been abandoned there and cannot escape, their minds and bodies numbed with meds. Bones heavy, control is ice thin, and nothing feels safe.

 _The people look like dolls too,_ Caroline thinks, their skin pale from the lack of sun, fragile thin flesh, almost emaciated, clinging to their bones like glue.

She watches them from where she sits in the corner of the room, hugging her legs to make her body into a cage where none of this can touch her for it will be her doom.

 _I don't belong here, I don't belong here_ , she chants in mind. She doesn't belong with the damaged toys. She just needed to be wound up more or less, depending on the day, she can digress.

The people she observed at the table do not look her way until the boy at the head of the table looks up and catches her stare. She looks down quickly, learning on her first day that there are some patients who she can't look in the eye unless she wanted to die.

She stares at her toes, the chipped purple nail polish an ode to her life before all this. Before Matt told her he had enough and she swallowed those pills, before the doctor gave his diagnosis and damned her to all this.

 _Bipolar. Manic depression_. What ugly words. She wants to tear off her skin and with it this curse.

The tugs on the ends of her messy blonde hair and she doesn't know how much more of this she can bear. Until a hand stills her own, strong despite what she thought was just brittle bone.

It's the boy from the table, all dark hair and eyes. Such a face before would have ignited in her dreamy sighs.

"Don't do that," He tells her – no _commands_. "You have such pretty hair, will you let me touch? I'll be a lot gentler than you as such."

She says nothing and his fingers play with her hair, dark eyes concentrated on something there.

"Come with me." He drops his hand from her curls and offers it for her hand instead. "Quickly, before we're dead."

She blinks but takes his hand and he lifts her and leads her as if it's to the Promised Land. There's no extra chair so he sits on his and makes her sit on his lap and no one seemed to care about that.

"Welcome to the Dollhouse," The girl at her left says. She's blonde and Caroline thinks she'd pretty if she wasn't so thin, like a skeleton with skin. Her lips are red though like a rose freshly plucked from the flower bed.

"What's your name?" The other girl in the table asks, pretty like a dahlia. "My name's Tatia. I have a twin sister, her name is Kat but she disappears like a real cat."

The boy beside her with blue eyes like the sky shakes his head and sighs. "Stefan's right. Kat would hate that."

"I'm Damon. And this is Stefan." The boy smiles to his right where there is nothing but air, he says his brother is there.

"My name's Rebekah," the skeleton blonde cuts in. "I'm the sister of the boy on which you sit."

The boy chuckles and it vibrates through her as he murmurs, "And my name's Kol, darling. Don't be scared. You're here because you dared."

"Dared what?" Caroline asks at that.

"To show the demon inside you." He laughs at her. "And this is your due."

"Don't be so morbid," Tatia chides. "It's ever so horrid."

Kol rolls his eyes. "Where's Kat? Is she chasing mice?"

"I'm here, I'm here." Tatia says, voice deeper and sweeter. "What do you need, dear?"

"Hello Kat, did you find a mouse?" Kol asks. "In the Dollhouse?"

"There's a mouse on your lap," Kat tells him, looking at Caroline. "She got caught in your trap."

"But I'm not the cat,"

"No, you're a bat!"

Kat giggles and stops at Kol's frown as Dr. Elijah from the stairs has come down. He orders his soldiers to take Kat at her shoulders. They all watch as she's dragged away to the doctor's office for his assessment today.

Caroline wonders, "What's her illness?" She wants to know about each one's weakness.

"There's two of her in a body." Damon explains, "Tatia and Kat. Two for one, a bargain for some."

"And you?"

"Nothing true."

Damon shakes his head. "They locked me and my brother here, saying he died but I know they lied."

Caroline looks away and looks at Rebekah. "How about you? Is it nothing true?"

"They put me here because I'm beautiful." She explains. "Too much for a world less wonderful."

"And she doesn't eat," Kol adds. "But when she does, in her it doesn't keep."

"Food makes you fat," Rebekah shakes her head. "There's nothing worse than being ugly and bloated like a rat."

"Kol?"

"There's nothing wrong with me at all."

_Liar, liar. Words on fire._

His lips tickle the shell of her ear so his words only she can hear. "I control dolls. I'm the monster in the halls."

"How?" She looks at him with fear now.

"I was born like this," He grins. "I am the master of the circus."

She tries to get up but his hold on her is firm and it makes her squirm.

"No, stay, Caroline." He urges. "You are mine."

"Did you make Tyler attack me?" She demands, remembering the feel of the large boy's hands. Choking, needing air, dying, _needing air._

"Tyler's father liked to strangle him too until he was blue," Kol grins wider, lips pressing to her cheek. "And you just seemed so pretty and meek."

She cries. "I'm not a mouse!"

"You are in this house." He says. "Welcome to the Dollhouse, Caroline. There is no such thing as time and you are mine, mine, mine."

She wants to run and he lets her go, laughing like the monster he is so.

_Welcome to the Wonderland of damaged toys. Welcome to the Dollhouse, mouse in the house._


	33. two hands longing for each other's warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can you please do a one shot about Koroline in the court of King Henry VIII?" –brighteyescoldheart
> 
> "Caroline is jealous of Bonnie and Kol being close and in return makes Kol jealous by flirting with Klaus and they each get territorial with each other (Koroline is a couple)" –StefQ
> 
> Writing this reminds me of when I used to watch The Tudors. I miss that show.

Caroline was beginning to feel frustrated, having spent the night trying to get her betrothed's attention. Most of the time, he was more than willing to shower her with affection, his arms around her waist, his lips leaving kisses on her neck, her cheek, even a quick peck to the mouth – which more than inspires looks of shock at such public displays of affection.

Despite the debauchery that went on behind these walls, everyone gasped and looked outraged at Kol's complete disregard for propriety. What they didn't understand was that Kol has the possessiveness of a small boy and his little acts are nothing more than him staking his claim, making every male in the room know that Lady Caroline Forbes was his.

He's especially persistent when the King came even the slightest bit near her. She's a beauty, everyone agreed but the King's taste for pretty things could never be satisfied and what's another queen's head on a pike if he could have a new younger and prettier queen?

Caroline tried her best not to roll her eyes whenever Kitty Howard, _silly girl_ , danced around the room like some prized peacock for everyone to ogle. The thing was more a walking ornament than a queen. A butterfly come to life, pretty but useless in the grand scheme. While Katherine Aragon had been compassionate and Anne Boleyn had been clever, Kitty Howard was just pretty and fanciful.

And she was also a complete flirt which Caroline gauged from how she fluttered around the handsome young noblemen. She and the young Queen were practically the same age and maybe Caroline couldn't blame her for craving the attentions of men more handsome and younger (and stable) than the aging King but Caroline did not appreciate the Queen's advances on her betrothed.

She also didn't appreciate her betrothed spending the night talking to his old childhood friend Miss Bonnie Bennett, whose parents had worked for the Mikaelson family for decades, thus she and Kol practically grew up together and were quite close. And recently as she was the wife of Lord Jeremy Gilbert, she had a rise in rank and was now a member of Court. A fact some of the elite were quite miffed with.

But not Kol. No, Kol was very happy to have the new Lady Gilbert at court and had been catching up with his old friend the entire night, completely ignoring Caroline who had been trying to get his attention all night.

Caroline though had enough and considered her options. One, she could leave and go to her rooms, make him wonder where she'd gone (if he will even notice at that) and spend the rest of the night trying to sleep off her hurt feelings. Two, she could join them and be ignored to her face this time as they conversed about the good times they've shared. And three, she could get his attention by preying on that childish possessiveness of his.

She trusted you didn't have to guess which one she chose?

Her choices were just a few as others were already married or betrothed (and she was not that kind of person) so the most obvious choice for her was Kol's older brother, Niklaus. Niklaus had been flirting with her ever since they met much to Kol's chagrin. While she had never responded to his advances, that didn't mean she didn't find him appealing.

Niklaus was a handsome man, cultured, intelligent and worldly. He was never a tedious conversationalist and she appreciated his views whenever they get a chance to talk (which was limited thanks to Kol).

With her mind set, she went about the room, looking as if she was socializing with the lords and ladies of the court, narrowly missing getting accosted into a conversation by the King himself before finding her way to Niklaus's little circle. They were currently discussing philosophy and Caroline pasted a smile on her face and tried to get Niklaus's attention.

It didn't take even a minute before Nik noticed her and greeted her with a bright grin. "Lady Caroline, how lovely to see you."

"You as well, Lord Niklaus." She smiled wider and looked deep into his forest green eyes. "How have you been, my lord?"

"I've been quiet well, my lady." He answers easily. "I see, my brother, has left you unattended tonight."

"He's a little preoccupied with the new Lady Gilbert," She tries not to roll her eyes but her tone gives her away and Niklaus laughs. "I apologize. That was uncouth of me."

"No apologies needed, Caroline dear." He glanced at the other side of the room to where his brother was at. "It's my brother who is acting uncouth. Why would he ever leave such a lovely lady like you be alone for the wolves?"

"I wouldn't call English Court a den of wolves."

Though honestly it was more like that than anything. Wolves in pretty dresses and fancy titles but at the heart were greedy animals that slaughtered the weak and upheld the strong. It was a vicious place and sometimes she just felt like running away from it all, somewhere peaceful. It was a nice fantasy.

Niklaus' eyes were shiny with mirth, like he could read her thoughts and Caroline smiled at that. "Well, I admit, there are times when they do act quite bloodthirsty."

"You mean to say all the time?"

Her shoulders shook as she laughed and she's so focused on Niklaus, she nearly jumped when Kol's arms settle on the small of her back, his presence nearly overwhelming her as usual.

"You seem to be enjoying yourselves. What is the topic that has you so amused?" His tone is playful but his clenched jaw betrayed him.

"Wolves," Niklaus easily answered. "And their taste for pretty ladies."

Kol's dark eyes narrowed. "Well, how fascinating."

"Indeed," Niklaus replied. "I mean if a pretty lady was left alone for a wolf to take, would it be his fault if he was tempted by such an opportunity?"

"The wolf should know better," Kol grinned at him, all teeth. "There's always a woodcutter with his axe nearby after all. You know how the tale goes."

Niklaus acquiesced with a tilt of his head and walked away but not before sending a wink at Caroline. Kol caught the moment though and his arm circled her waist, pressing her against him so he can whisper into her ear. "Trying to make me jealous, sweetheart?"

She batted her eyelashes innocently. "Why would I do such a thing? I am a lady with no knowledge of such games, my lord. I couldn't possibly know how what to do."

He rolled his eyes. "You've lived in this court for far too long to give such credence."

Caroline didn't respond and merely thrummed her fingers on the buttons of his coat. He caught her fingers and pressed a kiss to them. "How adorable you are when jealous."

She snatched her hand away. "I am not jealous."

"Like I was not jealous when you were talking to my brother," He smirked at her wickedly. "Careful, darling, I've been playing these games longer than you."

"Then you can tell me all about the prize for winning." She looked at him from underneath her lashes and smiled slowly, making him pull her closer to kiss her soundly.

She turned away though before his lips could touch hers because the wolves in the room really were far too nosy for their own good. Instead she pressed her cheek to his and whispered, "Come to my room tonight, my lord. Give me that kiss then."

"I can barely wait," He chuckled and the sound vibrated from him to her. He breathed in her scent. "I love only you though. You understand that don't you, Caroline?"

"I do," She pressed a sweet kiss to his cheek. "I do, Kol."

She pulled away and curtsied to him before leaving the room, his eyes on her and only her as she did.


	34. two hands digging in each other's wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I want a dark Koroline with a possessiv Kol. Kol come back to live and show to Caroline than Klaus doesn't care about her because he has Hayley, Cami.. and it's dark because Caro don't want to be with Kol... something like that." –Guest
> 
> "Can you write where Kol hurts Damon for what he did to Caroline in season 1?" –StefQ
> 
> Some really dark themes here so be forewarned and I purposely misinterpreted that Brad Pitt quote.

" _If you love her to the point of madness, she will become it."_ **-Brad Pitt**

Other boys will give her flowers. Other boys will give her pretty jewelry. Other boys will confess heartfelt declarations to her. But other boys are not Kol Mikaelson.

Because Kol Mikaelson is all cruel smiles and biting words as he appears at her doorstep, fresh from the Other Side. "Hello, sweetheart," He greets her, leaning on the doorframe but unable to cross that barrier. "Feel like some fresh air? Just the two of us?"

Fear is a force that practically makes her want to slam the door in his face and run up the stairs, as fast as she can. She is not the predator here, never with someone as vicious and unhinged as the vampire outside her front door. But she looks into his eyes too long and she's lost, puppet on a string with a monster for a master.

He touches her the moment she steps out of the house, fingers oddly gently as he traces up from her elbow to her cheek. Lips smirking as he leans down to kiss the side of her mouth, his dark hair brushing her forehead.

She trembles under his touch and he pulls away to offer her his hand like this happens every day. "Come. I have a gift for you."

He takes her to the falls, the water almost glowing despite the darkness. She falters when she sees Damon on the ground, partly unconscious, reeking of vampire.

She tries to step back again and run but Kol keeps a firm hold on her. "Now, now, sweetling, we haven't even started."

"Start what?" Her voice is high and almost hysterical. He pats her soft blonde curls before moving towards Damon.

Kol Kicks the other vampire sharply in the ribs, snarling, "Get up."

Damon groans in pain but slowly on shaky limbs tries to stand before collapsing on his knees. Kol is impatient and grabs him by the hair to bare his white throat. Kol gives her an expecting look, "Go on, dear."

Caroline shakes her head quickly. "What do you-"

"Bite him," Kol explains with relish. "Become the predator, use him like he used you."

Caroline tries to protest but Kol gauds her memory to flash inside her head.

_Damon's teeth on her neck, her screaming till her throat hurts. Damon's teeth on her shoulder as she cried. Damon draining her until spots appear in her vision. Why can't somebody help-_

She forces herself to snap out of it, taking a step back. "No! No! I won't-"

" _You're the only stupid thing here," Damon tells her with those cold blue eyes. "And shallow. And useless."_

"Please stop! I don't want to-"

_Damon's arms around her, comforting her and shushing away her tears as he tries to plunge a stake to her heart._

Caroline growls and bares her teeth, finally giving in to bite deep into Damon's neck. She doesn't care to be gentle, tearing at veins and muscle. She wants him to hurt. She wants him to suffer.

Damon lets out a hiss and Caroline pulls away so fast she ends up pressed against a tree, blue eyes wild.

Kol gives an amused little grin before his clever fingers rip out Damon's heart, his hand bloody as the other vampire collapses, lifeless, to the ground. He speeds towards Caroline and traps her against the tree with his body.

"Here you go, lovey." He forces the heart into her shaking hands. "Your medal."

She drops it to the dried leaves on the ground and shakes her head, mascara tears marring her face. "P-Please stop. I don't want this- I-I-"

"Well, what do you want, darling?" Kol nearly snarls. "My brother? Want him to come back and talk about art and bloody horses with you again?"

Caroline quivers as his breath fans her face, his eyes centimeters from hers she can see the specks of hazel in them.

"Well, guess what, dearie, that's not happening." He scoffs. "He's too busy with Hayley and Cami and that bleeding unicorn baby everyone's getting so worked up over."

She tries to ignore the sting, she does. But that irrational part of her that never quite heals from years of being second best to Elena and then being first choice for someone, for once, despite him being a lunatic hybrid is hurt. Because is she really that replaceable that Klaus finds women to overshadow her memory at every turn?

Second choice, second best, fuck-up Caroline. Never says the right thing. Always trying but always failing.

"But it's okay, dove," Kol's lips brush softly against hers. "I'm here now and I'm going to make you so happy."

His hand tilts her head and brushes the curls from her neck. "I can make you a queen. All you need to do is say 'please'."

She trembles and reaches for the last shred of sanity in her, like melting steel and tells him. "No." She tries to push him away even if he doesn't budge. "I don't want you."

He stiffens and then his eyes flash with anger. He is not pleased with her and he makes no effort to hide it. His teeth bared he sneers, "Wrong answer, Caroline."

He bites into her neck without remorse, tearing so deeply, she thinks her neck might fall off. She screams. And screams until her throat is hoarse and her voice weakens to a pathetic whimper.

He pulls back after one last gulp to force her to look into those manic eyes again. "Say 'please', darling."

"No." She croaks out once more.

He lets out a roar, loud like the beast he is before those dark eyes stare her down in determination.

"I'll make you." His fingers grasp at her neck, hold cutting off her air. "I'll make you love me, Caroline."

His lips brush lightly against her gasping mouth. "Or else."


	35. we're still sleeping like we're lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Caroline breaks up with Klaus when she hears about Hayley's pregnancy. she gets drunk and non other than kol is there to heal/take advantage of the drunken blonde. but what if the one night stand turns into a regular Tuesday night thing? what if they form feeling for one another? how will Klaus react to loosing his little blonde to his younger rather? characters are vampires" –CB4389
> 
> "Can you write one where Kol's first and only choice is Caroline? Making her see that she won't always come second picked after Elena?" –Kitsunekit75

The alcohol burns her throat as Caroline swallows another shot. She knows she's getting beyond buzzed now, that familiar and very welcome warmth and calmness overtaking her but not quite fully to let her forget.

A few hours ago her life took an unexpected turn when Klaus, who had been pursuing her like a dog with a bone for months, confesses to her that he got freaking _Hayley_ of all people pregnant and would she like to go to New Orleans with him to become both his wife and stepmother to his unborn mutant baby?

Caroline doesn't know what fucked up family dynamics Klaus is expecting her to be okay with but this isn't it. After she flat out refuses – because seriously, it's the strangest situation ever – she ends up at the Grill to drink her sorrows away and also the constant thought that ' _the men in this town are fucking insane_ '.

Seriously, if there is one normal guy in Mystic Falls he ends up food for the psychopaths that run adamant here. What makes it even worse was that usually they'd be all sweet and like ' _I'd die for you because I love you so much!_ ' and then you see what total crazies they really are.

Damon – need she say more?

Stefan –blood addict and he really can rip right through a town (get it?)

Jeremy – remember his hunter days and how he tries to kill his own sister?

Tyler – jealous, possessive asshole _even when they've already broken up_

Heck, even Matt who's like the honorary human in the gang had his moments.

What? You don't remember him being all judgy with her when he learns she's a vampire and then being all supportive wirh Elena later on when she becomes a vampire too? The dude's bipolar.

Maybe she should leave town. The prospects her is just dim and makes her want to die from alcohol poisoning. Which makes her drink more and then brood and then drink more. Hello, cycle!

"Hello, sweetheart,"

The English lilt in that voice could only belong to a damn Original because even if their parents were from Eastern Europe and they were born and grew up in America.

Caroline sends Psychopath #106 a glare before downing another shot. She's trying to get drunk enough to forget her own name. She wants to forget everything really. A lobotomy is looking good at this point.

Kol (insert explanation why he's back from the Other Side) chuckles in amusement and takes the seat beside her at the bar, ordering a drink for himself and watching her with those dark eyes of his. Now he has serial killer eyes. Like you know he's probably killed someone. No goddamn angel blue or forest green – just dark ' _I've ripped out throats for fun_ ' brown.

"So, what got you drowning your sorrows in alcohol?" Kol finally pipes up. "Did a boy broke your heart?"

The mocking in his voice is so condescending and she answers anyway. "Your brother,"

"Which one?"

She gives him a ' _are you stupid?_ ' look. "Which one has been pursuing me like crazy for weeks?"

"Well, of course, _Klaus_ ," He rolls his eyes. "But I thought maybe Elijah at some point took a fancy to you because people around here seem to jump from one person to another like it's a bloody game."

Caroline finally realizes that Kol is the only one who hasn't participated in the said love circus and remembers why. "You're just upset no one wants to play with you."

He looks indignant, pouting at her like a child. "No. I just know what complete lunatics the people around here are like. Elena _killed me_ , if you remember. Bonnie tried to take down the bloody Veil cause she thought she was super witch. Katherine is a fucking sociopath."

He levels her with a dry look. "Why would I _ever_ want to get tangled up in them?"

She shrugs. "Because it's what people around here do. If you're not pining for someone, you're doing it wrong."

"Apparently," He's finished his drink and ordered another one. "How many out of the merry group have you dated?"

 _Damon, Matt, Tyler, Klaus_ – and Stefan without his memory said he thought she was 'hot' so maybe that could've….

She blushes and avoids Kol's gaze. He leans down anyway, having guessed already. "And how did that all work out for you?"

"Really shitty," She answers and looks up at him again. He really is handsome especially when he smiles at her just gently enough to-

She gets up on wobbly legs and Kol watches her try to walk away before she inevitably falls over, him there to catch her in seconds.

"Forbes," He chides. "Just how much have you had?"

"A lot," She admits embarrassed. "Are you going to take me home?"

"Did you drive here?"

She shakes her head and he sighs before lifting her up into his arms. She wraps her arms around his neck and leans against him because it feels nice and he's strong and powerful and could break her in half without thinking about it.

She's up in her room and tucked in bed before she knows it, Original speed and all. And she stares up at Kol as he brushes stray hairs from her face, eyes tender. "Are you going to stay with me tonight?"

"You mean like every Tuesday night since I've been back and you get drunk at the Grill for some small reason?" He gives her a playful glare. "You're not even sober enough for sex this time. You make me sad."

She groans and tugs on his hand to pull him closer to her. He obliges even if he's much stronger and lifts the covers to get in bed with her. "Are we tangled up?"

He wraps an arm around her to pull her against him. "Now we are."

"No, I mean like….like we're doing that circus trick everyone does."

"No, we aren't."

Her heart does that little fluttering thing when it wants to go down to her stomach and dissolve itself there because _ouch_.

Until Kol leans closer and kisses the tip of her nose and it's so sweet, her heart starts dancing in her chest. "I don't plan on jumping to anyone when we encounter a problem. We'll get through it like mature adults."

"But we're _not_ mature adults despite how old you are," She giggles. "You're bloody ancient. There are artefacts from Egypt younger than you."

"Nevertheless," He brushes his lips against hers, gently nipping on her bottom lip. "We'll work it out."

She rests her head on her chest and breathes in his spicy scent, just basking. Cause if you have a hot Original boyfriend you bask at the sheer awesomeness, okay? And he's quiet, one of the few moments he isn't blabbing away because apparently to him he has the voice of God.

"Klaus asked me to go to New Orleans with him," She finally tells him. "After he confesses to having impregnated _another girl_. He wants me to be the stepmother to his demon child."

"That is a level of creepy even I haven't touched." He twirls one of her curls in his fingers. "Did you tell him ' _fuck no, I'm going to elope with your brother and we're going to live happily ever after in a land far, far away instead_ '?

"I just told him I prefer to stay here where I can – what's that word you use? – _shag_ you until we forget our names because the sex is that mind-blowing."

He grins brightly and kisses the top of her head. "That's my girl."

"He looked quite miffed."

"Yeah, he seemed miffed too when I refused to come with him as well," Kol shakes his head, gravely. "The cunt forgets I exist for months and when I return from the dead he wants me around to play babysitter to his devil spawn."

"What's wrong with everyone here?" She looks at him pleadingly. "Let's elope to somewhere far, far away?"

"And live happily ever after from the loons here? Absolutely," He holds her even more tightly and rests his chin on the top of her head. "But in the morning."


	36. why'd you only call me when you're high?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Kol falls in love with Caroline who's a pizza girl. All Human." –StefQ

Caroline doesn't know what to expect when she walks up to the front door of the largest mansion in town. She never had reason before to ever have to set foot on the Mikaelson family's property. After all, she isn't friends with any of the Mikaelson siblings and her parents are acquaintances at most with Mr. and Mrs. Mikaelson.

And the place really seems incredible and she hasn't even been inside. She steels herself and rings the doorbell. She just has to make this delivery and she's done for the night. She can go home and study for her Chemistry test tomorrow.

No one comes to the door for a few minutes and she debates ringing the doorbell again until the front door opens and one of the many Mikaelson spawn appears. It has to be the youngest guy since the other three older ones had left home years ago. He's in the year above her – something with a K.

Ugh, what's with this family and the letter K? Are they related to the Kardashians or something?

She pastes on her brightest smile and hands out the pizza box like a damn trophy because she wants to go home already and she still has to return to the workplace to return the car and her uniform before she can go to her house.

The guy whose name she still can't remember eyes her as he takes out the money for his order, accepting the box with one hand. She tries not to squirm under his dark gaze because he reminds her a bit of a serial killer and it's making her antsy.

"Thanks," She squeaks when she has the money. "Have a good night."

She doesn't wait for a response and practically sprints the few feet to the company car. As she drives away she glances at the rearview mirror to see he's gone inside the house.

* * *

It's her day off the next day so when she comes to work a day later, Bonnie greets her as she's changing into her uniform. "Rich Guy called again last night." The other girl tells her.

"So?" Caroline isn't surprised at this. She knows some people can live off pizza alone.

"And he asked specifically for 'the cute blonde with the bright smile'." Bonnie gives her a look. "You don't think he's a serial killer, do you?"

Caroline looks horrified. "I did get a bit of a vibe from him, yeah."

"Well, we had to send someone else because you weren't here," Bonnie explains. "And Elena said he looked disappointed to see her instead."

Okay, this is getting creepy.

Bonnie eyed her up and down in her red and white uniform that really looks atrocious on anyone, including perfect Elena. "How he found you attractive in that I will never know."

Caroline looks at her reflection in the mirror and agrees.

Elena comes in looked hurried. "Rich Guy called again."

"Oy vey," Caroline groans. "Please tell me he didn't-"

"He placed a big order. It's for a party apparently." Elena tells her. "And he sees he won't accept it unless it's you who delivers."

"That is really creepy." Bonnie comments.

Caroline pretends to shoot herself with an imaginary shotgun but she still goes.

* * *

Caroline strolls up to the front door of the Mikaelson mansion again, except this time there is loud music blasting from inside. She rings the doorbell again, not really able to see past the tower of pizza boxes she's holding and waits. The door opens and someone shouts, "Pizza's here!" and she finds her hands suddenly empty.

She blinks and waits for 'Rich Guy' to appear and pay for the order but he's not in the doorway and she will be in big trouble if she leaves without payment. She sighs inwardly as she realizes she has to go inside the house and look for Rich Guy. Darn it all.

She's no stranger to parties but she's never been to a Mikaelson party. Again not friends with any of the family and she's always either working or studying these days to be much fun. She wanders around the large house, dressed in that unattractive uniform, and trying not to run away when she finally sees Rich Guy coming down the stairs, plastic cup in hand.

He grins widely when he sees her. "There you are, sweetheart. I called last night and you didn't come."

"It was my day-off." She explains and then regrets it. Why is she offering information to a possible serial killer?

"Oh," His grin is so bright, it nearly blinds her. Serial killer aside, he really is quite hot. "Well, you're here now, love. Come on, let's get you a drink."

He grabs her hand and drags her away before she can protest. He takes her to the kitchen and starts mixing a drink.

"Um, I can't stay here," She tries to tell him. "I still have work-"

He hands her a glass of…something and eyes it warily. She doesn't think he put roofie in it but she still doesn't trust it so she puts down the glass on the countertop.

"I really have to go." She insists. "Please just give me the money for the pizza."

He pouts at her like a five-year-old. "But you just got here."

"Yeah, to do my job," She nearly snaps. "Not to go to a party."

He must sense she's getting annoyed because he takes out a few bills from the back pocket of his jeans and hands it to her. "Keep the change. It's your tip."

She stares at him in disbelief. "That's way too much for a tip and company policy-"

He waves off her protest. "It's the least I can do for bothering you, sweetheart."

She blinks and tries to figure out what to say but he's already walking away.

* * *

Rich Guy calls the next night again and yep, you guessed it, he asked for Caroline specifically. Again.

"Does he have some kind of fetish for blondes in awful uniforms?" Bonnie wonders.

Caroline shrugs. "I have no idea."

She's told Bonnie of what happened the previous night and as a result, Bonnie develops a theory that Rich Guy might really like her and wasn't planning to cut off her face and wear it.

"Maybe when you guys are dating he'll make you wear like hideous uniforms as a form of role play,"

Bonnie's thoughts made her grimace. "Bon, that's weird,"

The other girl shrugs as she hands Caroline the proverbial pizza box. "Go on. Your Rich Guy awaits."

"He's not my-"

She tries to deny Bonnie's claims but the other girl practically pushes her out the door.

* * *

Caroline sighs to herself, having visited this mansion for the third time this week. She rings the doorbell and waits impatiently for Rich Guy to come out and get this over with.

He opens the door looking sheepish. And she tries to bite down a smile. He really is too good-looking it's unfair.

"Hey," He greets her and she returns it.

"Here's your order," She tries to smile but she knows it looks forced.

"Yeah, I ordered it."

And God, this is awkward.

She nearly fumbles when she hands him the pizza box but his quick reflexes save the day. She apologizes profusely and he tells her it's okay, laughing it off like a joke. He's got a nice laugh. Warm and deep.

When he hands her the payment she's about ready to sprint.

"Wait!"

She freezes half-way to the car and turns around slowly. He's standing outside the front door now, stupid pizza box still in hand and it feels something out of a John Hughes film, she could've bawled. "Yes?"

He lets out a nervous smile. "Do you feel like…I mean, you want to have dinner with me sometime?"

Caterpillars seemed to turn into angry butterflies in her stomach and she nods, smiling brightly. "Yeah, sure."

He returns her smile. "How's tomorrow night?"

"As long as it's not pizza," She shakes her head guiltily. "I really actually hate the stuff."

He laughs and it makes her feel like she's being bloody electrocuted by the air. But in a good way. "Fair enough – um, what's your name? I never quite learned it."

"Caroline," She supplies. "And you?"

"Kol," His smile is like the sun, damn it. "With a K."


	37. when these bones decay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What about a Hunger Games AU? Not like Katniss/Peeta but Caroline and Kol being themselves, kicking butt and taking names and being revolutionary." –Queenvamp
> 
> "We might be hollow but we're brave." –crystalclaes

" _Junk the ancient rules of thought_

_By which our predecessors fought_

_Their clashing minds did throw a spark_

_That scorched the world and reaped the dark_

_Let no science fix our path_

_If only numbers make its math_

_Our brains will run, will surely see_

_On some sweeter philosophy_

_Until beneath the quiet sky_

_Atop the rubble we will stand_

_And finally demystify_

_The message in fate's reprimand_

_Even an atomic blast_

_Can't rob the future from the past_

_If with incinerated grace_

_We still become the human race"_

**-The Philosophers**

* * *

Kol grew up in a forest. District 7 was mostly a town surrounded by trees, a small paradise shielded from the world by green and bark. He was used to the clean air, the chirping of birds, stepping on dried leaves and dirt underneath his fingernails. His earliest years were spent playing hide and seek among the foliage with his siblings, his mother teaching him about edible plants and his father helping him cut down his first tree when he was ten. This was home.

As soon as the bell rung after school, he and his friends would practically run to the forests, to the parts where the trees were still too young to be cut down and they'd sit there to play and do their homework until it was dark and they were forced to go home.

His first kiss was up against a tree, a leaf stuck in Anna's hair as more leaves fell down to them for autumn.

It was in that exact same area he broke up with Anna after his brother died in the Games. And he cried alone there when she'd left, knowing Henrik could never come find him to take him home for dinner or bug him to help him with his homework ever again.

He's in the forest when Rebekah came to get him because they needed to get ready for the Reaping. Another year of the Games and Henrik was still dead. Trees were cut down and new trees were planted. Life went on District 7 as always.

Rebekah was already dressed in a simple but pretty blue dress, her hair half-up and half-down, blonde hair, soft and shiny. She looked ready to be sacrificed. Would another Mikaelson be offered up as a lamb for the Capitol again this year? It made Kol want to rip out bark with his bare hands until his fingernails broke and bled.

"You need to get ready," Rebekah told him, voice quiet and eyes not meeting his. "It's your last year anyway."

"Two more years for you,"

Kol didn't need to remind her and he was thinking aloud more than anything. Two more years, any year was a hazard, they realized even more when Henrik was reaped at the age of thirteen. Rebekah could be picked this year or next year if the odds weren't in her favour. His pretty sister, his only sister, with her shiny hair and blue dress, slaughtered on screen like their brother – the thought made him want to puke.

He silently started walking towards their house a few yards away and Rebekah walked beside him. They both had their minds elsewhere. The rest of their family was sober when they arrived in their house. Their parents looking neither of them in the eye as Esther told Kol she laid out something for him to wear on his bed.

He passed by Finn and Elijah sitting at the kitchen table on the way to his room, the latter giving him a small smile and the former ignoring him to glance at the empty space where Henrik's seat used to be. This made him hurry inside his room to see what his mother had chosen for the day.

It was a nice shirt, too good really for Reaping Day. It was still basically new, a gift for his eighteenth birthday from Rebekah. It was a bold red, his favourite colour. He used to bring bits of the color to school with him, a contrast to the dab grey uniform they were required to wear, a handkerchief or a scarf for winter before the teachers asked him to stop because even just a colour made Peacekeepers antsy.

He changed quickly and ran a hand through his hair before meeting his family outside the house where they were waiting for him. Nobody spoke on the walk to the town square. Children and adolescents, small and large, light and dark, all walked lifelessly to have their blood sample taken. He didn't even wince at the needle and walked to the area for the males of his age group and waited for the show to start.

* * *

After the video was presented, the District escort welcomed them to this year's game. She was as flamboyant as all the Capitol citizens were for Katherine Pierce was barely clothed in leather and silk, voice husky and purring. The only two victors of their district, Klaus and Marcel, were standing at the side of the stage, neither looking happy to be there.

The leather cat ears Katherine was wearing seemed to almost twitch as she moved to pick a name out of the Reaping bowl. "Ladies first," She giggled.

Kol bit down on his tongue and hoped with every atom of his body that it was _not Rebekah, not her, please not her._ And if she was chosen, he'd have to go and volunteer for her. No questions asked especially when last year, he frozen in horror at Henrik's name being called out, he was too late. And he watched his brother die, knowing it should've been him instead.

"DAVINA CLAIRE!"

Nobody moved or seemed to not even breathe as a small girl with a doll-like face, all round eyes and lips, was escorted unto the stage. She looked pale despite her olive complexion and looked ready to cry. He didn't know her specifically but he knew enough that she was a few years younger than him, sixteen at the most. And she was going to die.

Katherine smiled down at Davina though like she won a grand prize before moving back to the Reaping bowls. "Now for the boys."

Kol searched for Rebekah in the crowd of girls, her shiny hair like a halo as she turned to look at him as well. He gave her a small smile because she was safe now, at least for this year. He knew it was horrible to be happy an innocent girl was going to die in the Games now but he was happy because at least it wouldn't be Rebekah.

"KOL MIKAELSON!'

He froze, just like last year but this time because it was a different kind of horror. Because he was going into the Games now and it wasn't for Rebekah. This was going to be because the odds weren't in his favour. And he'd never see the forest again.

* * *

Davina was like a scared little lamb as they were led on the train, practically quaking as she was led to her room by Katherine who would not stop babbling about how 'exciting' and 'fabulous' this year's Games would be. Kol was too exhausted to even be properly annoyed. He wanted to collapse on a bed and forget today even happened. His family's last goodbyes were still haunting him up to now.

Rebekah had cried, repeating, "Not again, not again," until Finn had to pull her out of the room because she was becoming hysterical. Elijah had hugged him and told him he loved him. His mother told him to remember her teachings to him about plants. And his father–

"I'm going to give you something." Mikael explained. "You're allowed to bring a token to the Games and I thought maybe you could bring this."

He handed Kol an amber ring, looked to be very old and had an inscription inside. _Audentes fortuna juvat_.

"It's Latin. _Fortune favours the bold_." Mikael gave him a tight smile. "It's an heirloom. Give it back to me when you come home."

 _When you come home_ – like it was a sure thing and not some distant false hope.

Katherine led him to his room, her hand resting on his forearm caressingly.

"This is your room, Kol." Her smile was enticing. Clearly she took a fancy to him and wasn't making an effort to hide it. "Come to me if you need anything at all. I'm always available."

He didn't reply and went in, closing the door on Katherine's too-pretty face.

Despite how tired he thought he was, he still couldn't sleep, he found later as he lay among the softest sheets he'd ever felt. He kept remembering home. Rebekah's hair, his mother's voice, the smell of the woods and even Anna's lips – all were what occupied his mind.

Sleep never came.

* * *

He felt like shit the next day during breakfast when he sat down at the table and he forced himself to eat. He needed his strength for the Games and although he wasn't sure if he wanted to come home or not or if he could at all. Davina was also quiet as she nibbled on some crackers and sipped timidly on a cup of milk. Marcel was eating a hearty meal, glancing at her pityingly. He probably already knew the girl wasn't going to last long in the Games.

Katherine tried to engage him in conversation, eating chocolate-covered strawberries and make a show of it. He ignored her even when she kept finding excuses to touch him.

"Katherine, leave him alone." Klaus groused as he entered the room. "There's no point seducing a dead boy."

Everyone stopped to look at Klaus in disbelief, save for Kol who just stared down at his coffee. Klaus gave them no mind as he took a seat at the table and poured coffee for himself. Marcel leaned over to chastise him. "That's not cool, man."

"But it's true isn't it?" Klaus replied. "Every year it's the same. Always two children, scared and helpless, end up butchered in the Games. What's the point in denying the inevitable?"

The blond glanced to a shaking Davina. "This one won't last a day. I say she gets killed at the Cornucopia." He gestured to Kol. "That one doesn't want to win. He'll probably just step off the starting plate before the timer goes off."

Davina started to tear up and got up from the table, running out of the room. Marcel looked like he wanted to follow her but just glared at Klaus. "That's really unnecessary."

"What do you want me to do, Marcellus? Pretend we actually have a winner this time round? That they won't be returning in a box or worse, there won't be anything left to take home?"

"You can be nice to two children – yes, _children_ – whose last days are going to be hell." Marcel snapped at him. "It's the least you can do."

"We were children when we went in to our own Games, if you remember?" Klaus returned. "If they come back, they won't be children anymore."

Marcel seemed to have enough and left, fuming. Katherine made a face and sashayed out of the room, probably to touch up her gaudy make-up. Klaus remained seated and sipped his coffee while Kol found he had lost his appetite completely.

* * *

Marcel tried to be reassuring as they sat back to watch the Reapings in the other Districts. Davina was curled into herself beside him and Kol almost wanted to comfort her but held back. He couldn't afford to get attached to a dead girl after all. Klaus' voice echoed in his head - _What's the point in denying the inevitable?_

Katherine was on his other side, her fingers resting lightly on his knee, only to stop touching them when Klaus showed up and took the seat on the sofa chair.

Kol watched in a daze, eyeing the people he'd have to kill on the screen.

The boy from District 2 smiled almost mockingly at the cameras. The girl from District 4 had blue-green eyes that held a fire he recognized in himself. The tributes from District 9 (the girl looking a lot like Katherine without all the Capitol fashion) held hands tightly.

Their names danced around in his head – _Damon, Caroline, Stefan, Elena…_

And the others, their names he could remember even as their faces blurred together – _Hayley, Jeremy, Tyler, Vicki, Matt, Bonnie…._

He'd have to kill them all to survive. There could only be one victor.

* * *

 

Marcel tried to find out his and Davina's skills that could be useful to them for the Games. Unlike their other mentor, Marcel at least seemed to at least try and give them a fighting chance instead of just letting them die helplessly since it was 'inevitable'.

"I'm a musician." Davina told him shyly. "I play piano."

Marcel smiled kindly at her. "If you were already a victor that would be admirable but-"

"She's an artist." Kol interrupted him. "Paints and draws well. I've seen her work in school contests. She could use her skill for camouflage."

"That's good." Marcel seemed pleased. "Anything else, D?"

"I know a bit about plants. What's edible and not."

"Good, good. Do you know how to handle an axe or a saw? A hatchet maybe?"

Davina blushed and looked down at her hands. "I have asthma so they couldn't make do the heavy work. I was a paper-maker."

Marcel seemed disappointed and finally turned to Kol. "You worked in the forests?"

"Since I was ten. I know how to handle practically all tools for lumbering."

"What was your main job?" Klaus seemingly appeared out of nowhere and entered the room, taking the empty seat beside Marcel. "Lumberjack? Lead climber? Load puller? Carpenter?"

"Everything really, I guess. I did whatever was needed at the time."

Klaus seemed less apathetic than he was a day ago. "How far can you throw an axe?"

"Pretty far."

His answer seemed to please his mentor and the blond leaned back on the couch, a smile on his face. "Well, maybe I was wrong. Maybe you're not so helpless after all."

* * *

Davina was wearing a green dress of paper mache leaves and it hugged her body in a way to show off the growing curves of her young body and it reminded him just how soft and fragile she was. . Her look finished off with a crown of golden laurel leaves on top of her head. She looked nervous and despite the make-up and pretty dress, not very confident.

"Chin up, Claire," He muttered to her as they waited for the carriages to move. He was dressed in some paper mache nonsense as well and tried not to glower. "You won't attract sponsors like that. Smile for the cameras, doll."

She blinked at him in surprise but mustered up a smile as they began to move. Davina waved shyly at the crowd at first before getting more into it and she's smiling brightly like a sweet wood nymph blessing the nations.

He remained stoic throughout.

* * *

He watched through the other tributes' interviews with a martyred expression. Davina giggled at this and he sent her a little smirk.

That tribute from District 2 – _Damon_ – seemed to preen like a peacock and he muttered this to Davina who tried her best to hide her chortles.

The girl from District 4 was dressed in a white gown practically covered head to toe in pearls, her make-up light and her blonde hair in long voluminous curls, he tried not to stare but couldn't stop himself.

"She's pretty," Davina returned his smirk to him, having noticed his sudden fascination. "Like an angel."

He wanted to give her a glare but that would require looking away from 'Caroline' who charmed Caesar Flickerman and the crowd with her bright smiles. She eas definitely going to have sponsors.

When it's finally Davina's turn, he watched her give her answers meekly at first but after a moment, he could see the hidden steel in her answers. His District partner seemed sweet but inside, maybe she's just as angry as him.

* * *

He tried to muster a smile for the interview. He knew the importance of sponsors, having Klaus drill that into his head for the past few days. And he's not quite so socially inept he couldn't butter someone up but this wasn't some girl in the woods he wanted to kiss. This was the Capitol. The same people who took away his baby brother and mercilessly had him slaughtered.

Caesar Flickerman tried to start things off by asking him generic questions. And he answered as best as he could without sounding like he wanted to set every person there on fire.

"So, Kol, are there any girls back at home waiting for you to come home?"

"Not anymore,"

"Ah, I see." Caesar leaned in conspiringly. "Any girls here you interested in?"

He leaned forward and what the hell, he's going to die. Might as well be reckless. "The girl from District 4 looks pretty good, don't you think?"

Caesar and the crowd laugheds in agreement. "Well, maybe you'll have your heart broken this time instead."

* * *

He lost sight of Davina during the Cornucopia, having been able to just grab two backpacks before running into the forest. He could hear someone running after him and he ran faster and deeper into the foliage as he could. A dagger wheezes by his head, narrowly missing him and embedding itself into a tree. He kept running till it's only his footfalls and panting breath he could hear.

He stopped running and walked instead, searching for a body of water until he found a pond nearby. That's when he sat down to check his supplies. He needed to purify the water first and–

A rustling in the leaves alerted him, feet crunching down on dry leaves and he quickly grabbed one of the knives in his backpack, ready to throw it at who was coming.

His arm froze in the air as it turned out to be the girl from District 4, the girl in the pearl dress.

She tensed at the sight of him, holding an axe awkwardly. He nearly groaned. What'd he do to be holding that instead.

Neither moved for a minute, eyes on each other, both wary and unsure. Finally she loosened her grip on the axe and exhaled. "Hi."

"Hi," He returned but didn't relax. "District 4, right?"

She nodded. "You're from District 7? The guy who-"

She blushed and he fidgeted as they both remembered that he'd said he thought she was pretty to every citizen of Panem watching the interviews. Heh. This was awkward.

"I'm just gonna-" She moved to leave but he stopped her.

"You can stay here." He tried to sound nonchalant. "For the night, at least. It's not good to be alone with the Careers going hunting tonight."

She seemed to make a decision then and took a seat a good feet from him, keeping the axe close to her. "Just for the night."

They heard the Careers at night, looking for other tributes to slaughter. He's up a tree, a rope around his thighs to keep him from falling. Caroline had done the same after he told her the Careers could reach her easier on the ground.

They heard screams and Kol watched Caroline cover her ears with her hands, eyes shut tightly.

Canons went off.

And then nothing.

* * *

After bottling up some water, Kol decided to leave and find some other place to rest for the next night. Caroline was tense as she gathered her supplies. He watched her and her soft features and wondered how many more nights she'll survive by herself. District 4 was a Career District but her being here instead of with them spoke volumes.

"Why aren't you with your District partner?" He couldn't stop himself from asking.

She deflected him. "Why aren't you?"

"She's dead." He remembered Davina's face shown in the sky the previous night. He'd been right about the Cornucopia. "You don't get along with your District partner?"

"You can say that." She put on her backpack. "Where are we going now?"

He blinked at her in surprise. "I thought this was only for the night."

She shrugged again and moved past him, stopping only to tell him, "Come on!"

He stared back at her before he found his feet moving towards her like he's a sailor and she's the irresistible siren. He caught up to her and asked briskly, "How are you sure I won't kill you in your sleep?"

"You won't." She smiled at him like she could see right through him. "I'm not the one you want to kill."

* * *

They found a cave south of the arena with a stream nearby. They skipped on the stones to get past the water and to the cave. The walls were damp but the floor was dry and Kol builds a fire for the night.

Caroline sighed as the fire grew, her hands trying to absorb the heat. He went through the small pack of beef jerky in his bag and weighed out in his mind whether he should give her some before his mother's voice echoed in his head, _"Chivalry, Kol. There's no excuse to be a brute."_

He handed her a strip of the salted beef and she gave him a sweet little smile before taking it.

"How many are left?" She asked him as she took a bite.

"The girl from 1, both from 2, the boy from 3, your District partner, and both from 9," He answered her as he chewed.

She pursed her lips as she finished her strip. "I wish we had real food."

He nearly groaned. "Don't remind me of real food. I might go mad and you'll have no one to protect you then."

"You're protecting me?" She quipped with a smile.

And he rolled his eyes. "I saw you trampling through the forest. I'm surprised the Careers didn't hear you and come running."

She frowned at him for a second before bursting into giggles. "You're right. I really am quite helpless."

He agreed and are more and then they had no more food. He scowled until Caroline asked him, "Do you have wire with you?"

"Why?"

"Well, we don't have a spear or a triton," She explains. "We'll just have to make do. I'm going to fish in the stream."

He rummaged before he found the coil and handed it to her wordlessly. She happily went outside the cave and he found himself following her. He just needed to see if she really knew how to fish, not because he wanted to protect her. No, of course not.

* * *

Caroline grinned at him smugly when she's able to catch a large fish that twitched violently in her hold. Kol tried not to look impressed but it's hard.

They both turned to look as the boy from 9 emerges from the trees, covered in blood. Kol pulled him arm back to throw the axe he'd taken when Caroline left it in the cave but Caroline stopped him.

"He's hurt," She told him as the boy from 9 fell to his knees and then on his back. Caroline warily approached the fallen boy and knelt down to try and assess the damage. "Hey, my name's Caroline. You're Stefan, right?"

The boy's eyes remained close. "M-My partner…."

"Your partner? What happened to her?"

He exhaled. "The boy from 4 stabbed me and the boy from 2 took Elena. He said he's going to rape her before he kills her."

Caroline recoiled and she watched the boy cough once more time before lying still.

A canon went off.

* * *

Caroline and Kol stared into the fire quietly. They'd both eaten the fish Caroline caught but were still hungry. The hovercraft took Stefan's body earlier and now all that was left of him was the pool of his dried blood on the riverbank.

And like a Godsend a small package parachuted down. Caroline nearly jumped with joy as she took the small parcel and opened it, grinning lightly at what she saw. "Lamb stew!"

He mustered a smile, despite how heavy his heart was beginning to feel.

They shared the meal. Caroline liked to talk and told him stories in between bites. She reminded him a bit of Henrik with her enthusiasm and her blonde hair shined like Rebekah's. He felt homesick and it's an ache he could never quite shake off.

"What will you do if you survive this?" She asked.

He frowned at the question. "You mean if everyone including you dies?"

She nodded like it's a simple, ordinary question and he wondered if she drives the people in her District into insanity. Maybe this was her skill. Like her partner was handy with a triton and she just blabbed people into committing suicide.

But still he found it easy to answer. "Go home. Hug my parents and my siblings. Then I'll go to the woods and I'll apologize to my brother."

"Does he live there?"

"No. He died in the Games last year." He told her. "I'm apologizing because I couldn't save him but was somehow able to save myself."

And because he knew he'll come home a monster.

* * *

Their conversation had reached the degree of absurdity Kol knew his siblings were probably laughing at the screen now. Caroline had brought up the scenario of the both of them miraculously surviving somehow and then getting married. To each other. "Because," was her only explanation for their supposedly upcoming nuptials.

"It's kind of like that saying about a bird loving a fish." Kol told her. "You're the fish obviously."

"And if course, you're the bird. Since all birds do live up in trees right?" Caroline rolled her eyes. "Wouldn't that saying be null if you were like a duck?"

He gaped at her. "A duck? Do I look like a duck to you?"

"You'd make a very handsome duck." She told him mock-seriously, making him scowl.

"But still a duck,"

* * *

They're forced out of their cave the next day by the water in the stream rising so fast, they're waist deep in it as they move away to get to the forest again. Caroline was shivering in her wet clothes and he collapsed against a tree, trying to get a handle on himself.

Footfalls came near and he reached for the axe. The girl from One – he thinks her name is Monique – and the boy from Three – Jeremy, was it? – caome out of the woods. Monique was holding a spear and Jeremy a knife.

Monique aimed to throw the spear at a wide-eyed Caroline but Kol got to his feet fast, swinging the axe and it flew through the air to embed in the girl's skull. Jeremy looked down terrified at Monique's corpse before running away and back to the Careers' camp.

Caroline let out a cry and fell down to her knees, eyes on Monique's lifeless ones. And Kol stared down at the curve of the axe cutting deeply into bone and he realized _– I've just killed someone._

_Killer._

_Monster._

A wicked voice even whispered in his head, _Why not Victor too?_

Two canons went off.

* * *

There are only five of them left. Kol, Caroline, her District partner Tyler, and the tributes from Two. Caroline didn't touch him but she still remained close enough that he wanted to reach out and touch her. She kept far from him as they watch the images of fallen tributes, Monique's picture making him feel hollow.

But at the end of the night when he started to cry, Caroline got up and curled herself around him. "it's okay," She told him. "This isn't your fault. We're all victims."

"We're all dead here," He croaked.

"Nobody wins," Her lips pressed to his throat. "We all lose in the end."

* * *

The next day, Damon and Tyler's bodies lay dead at his feet. Hayley screamed as she lunged for him, scratching at his face, trying to blind him. She only stilled when Caroline dug the axe into her back. She coughed blood into Kol's face before he pushed her off him.

Caroline stared down at him exhausted, bloodied axe in hand. She's crying, big gulping sobs that echo in the clearing. "We're all dead here!"

And he closed his eyes in defeat. "Kill me. Go ahead."

"No!" She dropped the axe. "Nobody wins this! Nobody!"

He opened his eyes and stared horrified as she picked up Hayley's knife and pointed it to her heart. Her eyes stared into his as she said to him, voice breaking. "We all lose in the end."

She plunged the knife into her chest and he cried out, reaching for her as she fell. She stilled in his arms and he stared down at her, tears clouding his visions. He remembered the pretty girl in the pearl dress, now covered in blood and lifeless in his arms and could only feel anger. And he made a decision right then.

"Nobody wins." He echoed her last words. "We all lose in the end."

He took out the knife from her chest and he stared into the camera one last time. _Do you see me? All of you? You want entertainment? You enjoy these sadistic bloody games? You want a Victor?_

He pressed the knife to his neck, Caroline's blood to mix with his own, how damnably poetic. "Not even you win."

He slit his throat.

And it all ended.


	38. still our hands match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Could you please do a swan princess type story—if you've seen it; where Kol and Caroline are betrothed since birth and hate each other growing up though things change when they become adults but Kol is too stubborn to admit he loves her and then she gets taken away; maybe by Klaus or something and he has to fight to get her back and she almost dies but he saves her" –Sarah
> 
> 'We all complete' is from the movie Never Let Me Go.

I was two years old when my parents betrothed me to the princess of another kingdom. I was six when I arrived at the kingdom of Forbes so King William could raise me to be king. He and my father were cousins giving me legitimacy to become his heir and marrying his daughter secured it. I was six years old when I stepped on the shores of Forbes and was presented to my bride-to-be for the first time and she at four-years-old walked unsurely towards me, pulled me down lightly with her small hands and pecked my cheek.

She smelled of sweets like licorice and mint. Her blonde hair was almost white in the sun, her full cheeks bright pink and her eyes baby blue. She looked like a living porcelain doll and I still could not see her as my wife. Twelve years later, I still had problems seeing her as my wife.

But with good reason, mind you. Princess Caroline of Forbes was an impossible girl. She wasn't docile or sweet – at least not towards me and as a result we grew up fighting constantly. It didn't help matters that people expected us to get over our mutual dislike just so we could fulfill the plans of our parents.

The fact of the matter is, I didn't choose her. And she didn't choose me. This was an arranged marriage no matter how people tried to spin it. I was marrying her to get a crown and she was marrying me to become my consort.

There was nothing more to all this than that.

* * *

I was tired and nervous. Having spent nearly three months on a boat, no matter how large and well-furnished was no treat. I got sea sick constantly and my governesses hovered over me to make sure I was not going to die before I even reached our destination. My death would complicate a lot of important plans after all and my governesses would be harshly punished if those were ruined.

When I heard we were about to make port, I nearly screamed in elation. No more time on the bloody boat and I could have land underneath my feet again. My governesses were nearly heckled as they dressed me for the day, making me try to look my best. I was not just being presented to my future wife but as a young stallion to be broken in so the kingdom would remain patriarchal.

Princess Caroline's carriage was in view when we stepped off the boat. I was led farther from the shore and to the green pasture nearer to the main road. We all waited patiently as the carriages stopped and the Queen stepped out of the carriage first. Queen Elizabeth was calm and collected as she helped her only child and daughter out of the carriage, her ladies and Caroline's governesses surrounding them at all times.

My entire entourage bowed, including my guardian for the trip, my older brother Finn. Caroline looked like a blonde little thing compared to her graceful mother. Queen Elizabeth smiled pleasantly at us in greeting and led her daughter by hand from the road and to the greensward. There was several feet between my group and the princess' and were expected to meet in the middle.

Finn was behind me and put his hands on my shoulders. He leaned down so I could hear him say, "Nervous, little brother?"

I tried to shake my head and keep my back straight. I wanted to be the brave and gallant prince like him and Elijah but I was only six years old in a new and strange place about to meet the girl I was eventually marrying. I trembled despite myself and nodded as slight as I could. I wasn't nervous for I was terrified.

Finn's deep voice had his usual warmth as his touch tightened in assurance on my small shoulders. "You'll be alright, Kol. You'll do this all well. You'll be a good king and husband. I promise you that."

"How can you?" My voice nearly squeaks.

I could see Finn's kind grin from my peripheral vision. "Because you're a prince of Mikaelson and _we all complete_."

 _We all complete._ The words of my house that could be taken as many different ways as possible but always made me brave when I heard them. We call complete in the end. I was Prince Kol of Mikaelson and I was brave.

Caroline was a small child, all soft skin and fragile bones underneath her clothes. Her mother was whispering things to her, assuring her probably as my brother did me. And with one last look at her mother, she started to step towards me. Finn urged me to do the same and I kept mine small as hers.

It felt like forever before we met in the middle, I staring down at my betrothed as she looked up at me with the world's bluest eyes. I didn't know whether I should bow but she curtsied and then her little hands pulled lightly on the front of my clothes to indicate I should bend a bit for her. Her lips were sticky and warm on my cheek and I was very much aware of everyone clapping around us.

* * *

Caroline liked to follow me around and even though I was older and bigger, I could not seem to shake her off. My only companion in the large castle was Jeremy, the son of a Lord, whose family had brought him with them to court for the sole purpose of that. Caroline maybe the princess, the future queen of this grand kingdom and my wife-to-be but that didn't mean I had to spend all my time with her. In between lessons, Jeremy and I tried to avoid her as much as possible but the little blonde seemed to have the senses most hunting dogs could only hope to have.

Looking back on it, perhaps we were a bit too harsh. Caroline did not have companions like me and I was really the only person of her age group there so of course she'd rather be playing with us than be forced into her etiquette lessons. But I was a six-year-old boy and kids could be cruel. And I didn't want to spend my time with a whiny four-year-old _girl_.

"Kol!" Caroline's high-pitch voice called after me as Jeremy and I ran as fast as our short legs could take us. Caroline was behind us, trying to gain on us but we were too fast. "Kol! Wait!"

I ignored her as Jeremy and I bounded up a staircase. We laughed as we looked behind us to see a pouting Caroline looking ready to cry at the bottom of the stairs. Our governesses were not far behind, always watching us and one of them coaxed her to take her hand and "leave the boys to play". Caroline was reluctant but eventually turned and stomped away.

* * *

By the time I was twelve, Caroline was ten and had grown a backbone. And when I didn't play with her, instead of crying, just huffed and called me an idiot before walking off. On the verge of adolescence, I found her even more annoying and complained to Jeremy incessantly about the haughty little princess. I even went as far as to write to my brother Elijah to persuade our parents into breaking off my betrothal so I didn't have to marry her.

It annoyed me even more when his response was a letter clearly written in his amusement. He waxed on about how 'love takes time to grow' and I might change my mind someday about all this. And that I was 'young and had time to learn to care for Caroline as he did with Tatia'. He finished the letter off with the words that I could not ignore – _we all complete_.

The words echoed in my head whenever I found myself wanting to strangle my betrothed. They were my mantra every time she looked at me like I was deficient. They were on my tongue when she critiqued everything I did. And they were my last words at night when I tried to remember the place I came from but could not recall much of anymore.

* * *

Caroline went through an awkward stage. She wasn't always a pretty swan and went through her ugly duckling period. At twelve she was taller than most ladies in court and was not quite confident with her stature and tried to hide it by slum shoulders and occasionally bowing her head. She looked like a sad little fowl with her too-big eyes, blue as they were seemed to want to overcome her face.

Her personality didn't make her a commodity either as she was far too talkative and eager for most boys' tastes. She was not an elegant future queen. She was too-transparent and insecure at times. She would get angry when I talked to other girls and screamed at me when I called her out on it.

"Well, why were you talking to her?" Caroline nearly shrieked as she demanded me to answer why I gave Lady Katherine a compliment this morning. Lady Katherine unlike her wasn't going through an awkward stage and seemed to get prettier every day. My betrothed knew this and was jealous like the harpy she was.

 _Because she's prettier than you. Because she doesn't act like a giant screeching vulture. Because she doesn't drive me insane like you._ I wanted to say all those things and watch her face go red as she held back her tears.

I disliked her more than ever at this time and was writing to my Elijah constantly and when he wouldn't budge, to Finn whose response was more the less the same. Except for that Finn's words tended to make him feel guilty for complaining than anything else. _You are a prince of Mikaelson. We all complete._

I wanted to complete the task of throwing Caroline into a well but I'm sure that wasn't what my brother meant so I just walked away from the fuming blonde.

"Kol!" She yelled. "Come back here!"

I ignored her and kept on walking.

* * *

By the time Caroline was fourteen, she'd surpassed her awkward stage and seemed to have a transformation overnight. She'd grown into her looks and wasn't shy about her height anymore, walking tall like her mother did and seemed to bloody float into rooms. Her movements seemed effortlessly graceful and she beguiled nearly every man in the room when she danced or laughed sweetly. She was still talkative but this made her endearing to others as she talked to anyone as if they were the best of friends.

I was sixteen and did not know what to do with her. She still annoyed me and would still fight back when pushed but I always felt the idiot when we finished an argument. When I talked to other ladies she would not make a scene and would just talk to one of the many obliging young lords instead, leaving me in a foul mood for the rest of the day as a result. And when I complained to Jeremy about her, he would roll his eyes as if I was not getting a joke everyone was in on.

The servants were all in a buzz the day Caroline finally flowered. Their joy at her bloodstained sheets seemed odd to me before I realized why they were so excited. Caroline was a woman then and she could have children. She could have _my_ children.

The servants were elated at the prospect of having little princes and princesses around and it made me almost physically ill. I tried not to imagine what it would be like to bed Caroline but they images came at night and I could not stop them. She was annoying, yes, but she was beautiful, even more beautiful than even Lady Katherine now who seemed to pale in comparison to the iridescent princess. And at night in my bed I imagined exploring that beauty for myself and spent the next morning in am irritable mood.

Caroline all the same ignored my behavior and floated about court, mingling with all the nobles. She even stopped to talk to Jeremy about something and made my scowl deepen because of it. She seemed to be leaving greeting me last and stopped in front of me, all fresh and lovely in her white gown. I scowled at her more.

She smiled at me with a knowing glint in her eyes and nodded in greeting, "Kol."

"Caroline," I bit out.

She bit her lips to stifle a giggle at me behavior and I stared at her as her soft hands smoothed at the front of my tunic, nimble fingers brushing my neck as she fixed my collar. She was close enough I could sniff her perfumes – oranges and sandalwood and I wanted to groan at the sleepless night that awaited me. Her hand travelled higher and to my hair, more mussing up than fixing it but her soft touch made me want to close my eyes and purr like a happy cat.

She gave me a peck, short but sweet on my cheek, so near to my mouth that I wanted a real kiss. My hands went up to circle her waist and pull her closer to me to do just that but she pulled away like her tinkling bell laugh. I could only watch her with crippling longing and hate myself more.

* * *

Caroline turned sixteen before we could all blink and as such the agreed age for her to marry by our betrothal contract. The entire kingdom was practically buzzing with anticipation for the wedding that was years in the making. My family was coming to attend as well as many other royal families. Everyone was waiting for the day I would marry Caroline and secure my place as future ruler of Forbes.

Wedding planning fell mostly to Queen Elizabeth and my Queen Mother who seemed intent to make this the event of the year. The preparations were getting more outlandish as time went on and I wondered about the sheer frivolity of it all. The men kept themselves mum about the women's inclination to spend their money on such silliness and I did the same. Caroline meanwhile was being dragged into it and I rarely saw her as she was forced into the madness.

I nearly walked in on her for a fitting of her wedding gown one morning and caught a glance of lace and silk before being nearly thrown out the door by a dozen panicking ladies. I did not see why they were so against me seeing my betrothed in a white gown I was going to see her in a short time anyway and tried to get a look at her again. But each attempt of mine ended with angry ladies chastising me and eventually even an admonishment from Queen Elizabeth herself. It was just a gown for God's sakes.

The fuss of the wedding began to make me feel anxious and I did not imagine just bedding Caroline anymore. I imagined her with a swelling belly, carrying my child. I imagined a little girl who looked like her, clinging to her skirts. I imagined a little boy in my arms who would grow up to be king.

The future that hung over me both terrified and made me ache for it more than anything else. And I spent many a day in solitude trying to grasp my head around it all. I'd always imagined being king since I was six for that was why I was there for. But being a husband and eventually a father had just been an afterthought compared to all I had to become to be worthy of a crown.

I finally managed to get to see Caroline in that blasted wedding gown one afternoon and I froze at the sight of her. The sunlight softened her and made her almost glow in the room as I took her in. Her blonde hair framed her lovely face, her cheeks pink and when she finally noticed me she gasped.

"Kol!" She exclaimed, wrapping her arms around her middle like it could stop me from seeing her gown at all. "You're not supposed to be here!"

I couldn't move yet and kept staring at her. I continued to do so until she stopped her dramatics and looked worried. "Kol? Are you okay?"

I took in my too-beautiful bride and the words fell from my mouth without my consent. "You look lovely."

Her expression held so many different emotions and I left the room finally just as the ladies returned and started their histrionics.

* * *

The night before the grand wedding we had a huge row. We've had many of those over the years, countless, but this one was especially horrible. I didn't remember how it started only that I very much wanted to choke her until she stopped talking. She was impossible.

"If you think I'm so horrid then why are you marrying me?" She shouted in her anger, eyes like blue fire.

" _I didn't choose you_!" I spat out the words before I could stop himself. "They told me I was stuck with you and then put me on a boat before I could learn to argue! You're just the bleeding nasty tonic I have to swallow because I have no choice in the matter of who I marry!"

I didn't realize what I had just said until Caroline's blue eyes were shiny from unshed tears and she let out a choking sound like it hurt for her to breathe. She was no longer shouting, her voice soft but seemed to echo throughout the suddenly silent room.

"Well, forgive me for being your cross to bear. Had I known what a curse I was for you, I would've helped liberate you years ago and save you from marrying me." She swallowed and she looked down at her tight fists. "But then again, you would've lost a crown."

My heart was a heavy weight in my belly and I tried to apologize, tried to tell her I didn't mean any of it but she was already pulling away and rushing out of the room.

* * *

The next day I woke up to rain and I felt like I didn't get an ounce of sleep. My head and heart felt heavy and all I wanted to do was speak to Caroline. I wanted to never see that broken expression on her face ever again. But I was not as brave as I wanted to be and instead of following her to apologize and take back every stupid word that escaped my mouth I found release at the bottom of a bottle.

A knock on my bedroom door seemed to pound along the pulsing in my head and Jeremy entered his rooms only to wince at the sight of me. "You look..." My friend was obviously going to point out I looked like shite but instead shook his head and said, "Today's the big day."

I scowled and collapsed among the numerous pillows again, the rainfall outside was making everything feel more dreary. What a way to start a marriage after all then with an unhappy bride? For sure, Caroline would be welcoming in bed, lying still and thinking of the kingdom as I moved above her like a bloody horse. Surely, she would gaze at me with loveless eyes as she told me we were expecting a child and have the same expression at my death bed because I was finally setting her free.

Just imagining all that made me feel ill. And my drinking last night really wasn't helping things. I needed to fix things with Caroline before the wedding. I needed to tell her that…that….

That I what? The forbidden words I'd forced himself to never say where at the tip of my tongue but I couldn't let them loose. To say those words to her would be a lie, right? Because I didn't love her, I couldn't.

People with our lives didn't marry for love. They married for advantage. They married for wealth and connections. People who married for love weren't born with our lives.

Jeremy had been yapping on about something, trying to get me out of bed with the help of my servants but the door opening and another servant, one I knew worked for the queen, told me that I needed the see the king urgently. And I suddenly felt the worst kind of dread.

* * *

I felt paralyzed, unable to speak and move as I processed the news. I wanted to fall to his knees at the gravity of the situation but could only stare at the floor as King William continued to explain that we would get Caroline back and…

"She was kidnapped." I croaked out, still trying to get my head around the idea. She'd been just here in this castle yesterday, safe and sound. How could anyone have gotten in and just taken her?

The King and Queen shared a glance before King William nodded. "Yes. She is believed to have been taken by a dark warlock by the name of Niklaus."

The name sounded familiar but I could not place where I knew it from as I was still focusing on the fact that Caroline was in danger and she still very much believed I hated her. She could be dying and thinking I hated her when there was nothing farther from the truth. I felt restless all of a sudden and started pacing frantically as King William explained what we would do to get her back.

"He hasn't asked for a ransom yet but he surely will and we've-"

"We need to get her back," I wasn't paying attention to the king and started thinking aloud more than anything. " _I need to get her back_. I need her safe and to know that I don't hate her. That in fact if we're to be quite honest, I feel like my head's going to explode now if that bloody warlock touches one strand of her perfect head.

"I need to find her. I will find her," I stopped to look at a worried King and Queen who were watching me warily. "I will leave now and find her. I will save her and bring her back and then we'll get married as planned and- and I'll tell her I bloody love her more than any damnable crown."

I turned around and started for the door before they could dissuade me from my plans. "And I'll make sure that fucking warlock is dead."

* * *

I finally realized I didn't really have much of a plan as I'm riding out on my horse and close to getting lost. I didn't know where the warlock was keeping Caroline and had no idea on how to fight a bloody warlock in the first place. I had been fuelled by the thought of saving the girl I loved that I forgot to come up with a good strategy. Some future king I was.

I was trying to think of any combat strategy before Jeremy arrived on his own horse. "You fucking idiot." My friend said, shocking me at the usually polite young lord's language. "You're going to get yourself killed and leave this kingdom without a future king _and_ queen."

"Well, I was just trying to emulate the knights in Caroline's favorite stories." I admitted sheepishly. "Admittedly, I make a very stupid prince charming."

"Understatement," Jeremy grumbled with an eye roll before becoming my saving grace. "Just after you left, a messenger arrived and delivered a letter from your family."

I looked at my friend curiously as we both dismounted our horses. Jeremy handed me the letter and I broke the seal on the envelope, eager to read the contents of the message.

"Oh gods," I closed my eyes in horror, causing Jeremy to look alarmed.

"What? What is it?"

I swallowed and tried to get my mind to take in what I just read, what I had just learned. It all seemed so outside everything I had ever known about my family, about myself and I thought I might die from all the shocks I was receiving that day. I was getting to the point I wanted to start shouting out the headache I was having or start laughing hysterically. Either way was not useful to the situation though.

I looked at his friend and tried to explain. "The warlock, Niklaus….he's my brother."

* * *

Jeremy was still in shock over what I had told him. Hell, I was still in shock over what I learned as well. My Queen Mother was a witch, a descendent of a powerful coven who had a bastard child before marrying my father. Niklaus, as she named him, had been raised by his father who was also a nasty dark warlock. And now her bastard child was getting revenge on the mother that abandoned him by fucking with his half-brother who was by now a very unhappy prince.

"If your mother's a witch, wouldn't that make you…"

"A warlock as well?" I sighed. "I honestly don't know. My father was very much against teaching us anything about magic and now I guess I know why."

"Well, didn't your mother every try to teach you something?" Jeremy asked. "Surely, she would've tried it from your father but she might've taught you something without you knowing it was magic."

"I left Mikaelson when I was six. If she did, I don't remember or I left before she could teach me anything." I sighed, wanting to rip my hair out by the roots. "It might've been useful now though. I could use a spell to at least help me find where Caroline and that evil bastard is."

"Did she say anything else in the letter?" I handed the parchment to the other boy who read it over from top to bottom before turning it over and stopping at what he saw. "Kol, look at this."

I took a look at what my friend deemed suddenly so important and felt no surprise at the symbol at the back of the parchment. A sun framed by a crescent moon, it was the family seal of sorts of my mother's family. I didn't know what Jeremy was getting at.

"Your mother said in her letter her coven was an old one, right?" Jeremy said and continued when I nodded. "So, other covens would probably know her and her family and possibly be more persuasive to help."

I looked at my friend in shock as a new burst of hope almost overcame me. "I could kiss you right now."

Jeremy grimaced. "Save it for Caroline."

* * *

The nearest village was two hours away but the moment we set foot in it we tried to find a witch. Which incidentally, witches looked like ordinary women and had nothing really to discern them as anything different. It was by a stroke of luck that we came upon Bonnie who was gardening outside her quaint little home not far from town. I recognized some of the herbs, particularly sage, something I remembered my mother would burn when she wanted to have a private conversation with someone.

Bonnie had looked ready to bolt when Jeremy asked her if she was a witch but after we explained the situation to her and showed her the seal of my maternal side of the family the young witch was more compliant to help us. She invited us into her house which she shared with her grandmother, an old but still able witch named Sheila. The old witch smiled when she saw me.

"You're the son of Esther, I presume?"

I gaped at her. "How did you-"

"I can almost smell the arrogance off you," The woman said with a shake of her head. "Your mother was very much the same at your age, acting like she was above everyone. When she married your father and became queen, it seemed she finally got her validation."

I didn't know how to react to that. "You and my mother were friends?"

"No, silly boy, I was friends with your grandmother. Now there was a wise and powerful witch."

"I never got to meet her." I admitted, almost regretfully. My mother never talked about her family and no one ever mentioned them, leaving me with no information about them.

"Pity. She was one of the best," Sheila gestured for me to take a seat across from her at the table. "Now, how can we help you?"

* * *

Sheila and Bonnie not only did a tracking spell for us so we'd know where Caroline was, they did something better and enchanted my sword and Jeremy's arrows to be undefeatable against Dark Magic.

"You're an untrained warlock so using your own magic against Niklaus is out of the question," Sheila had explained. "He's a damn lunatic so kill him quickly and take your girl home."

I thanked her and Bonnie for all their help before Jeremy and I went off to save the princess. It was descending into night before we finally saw the old castle where Niklaus and Caroline were. We stopped right outside of the property and I turned to his friend. "Maybe you should head back. It's too dangerous for you."

"It's dangerous for you too, warlock or not," Jeremy retorted. "You're my best friend. I am not leaving you to deal with some unhinged sorcerer by yourself."

I conceded at that, secretly glad someone had my back. "Thank you, old friend."

"Thank me later," Jeremy moved his horse past me. "We still have to slay the damn dragon."

* * *

We found ourselves in the gardens of the castle where there was a large lake whose waters were glistening under the moonlight. I dismounted my horse to check if the area was safe but merely found nothing more harmful than a frog and a lone beautiful swan on the lake.

"Sheila said Niklaus could change shape," Jeremy had dismounted his horse as well. "Do you think that swan could be…"

I stared at the swan as well and took my friend's bow and one of his arrows. Positioning them, I aimed for the swan. "Well, we can't be too careful."

The swan looked up and finally noticed us, letting out a sound and flapping her large, white wings. My fingers pulled the string back as I kept his aim on the swan moving towards the circle of moonlight on the lake. I was about to release the arrow when the swan started glowing so brightly Jeremy and I had to look away. The next moment, the swan was gone and Caroline was in its place, her smile wide in relief and joy.

"Kol," She breathed out and I dropped Jeremy's bow to run to her, water up to my knees as I reached for her. I hugged her tightly, almost not believing she was real. She laughed with tears in her eyes as she hugged me back, mouth pressing a kiss to my neck. "You found me."

"Did you think I wouldn't?" I pulled back and wiped at her wet eyes, cupping her smiling face and taking her in. "The prince saves the princess, remember?"

"But you have to defeat the villain first." We turned around and saw as Niklaus finally made his appearance. The blond man smirked at me maliciously. "Long time, _brother_."

I kept Caroline behind him, my grip tight on her, never wanting to let go. "I don't think we've met, _brother_."

"Yes, exactly why I took your little princess over there so we could finally meet." Niklaus said. "Though I have to admit, _brother dear_ , your girl is really something else. I can see why you like her."

I scowled at him, not liking him even talking about Caroline but I tried to focus on the matter at hand. "You really had to go through all of this? Why not just send me a letter?"

"Not as much fun." The warlock stepped closer, making us all tense but he didn't pay it any attention. "And not nearly as dramatic as I wanted it to be. After all, I'm finally meeting one of my half-siblings. Never got to meet mummy herself though. She was too busy playing queen to give her poor bastard son any attention.

"Attention, however, she so generously bestowed upon all of you. Whereas I got nothing." Niklaus suddenly looked more menacing, eyes glowing gold. "I was treated like rubbish for most of all my life and had no one unlike _you_."

"It didn't really get to spend much time with my mother," Kol admitted. "She sent me off to another kingdom when I was six."

"To make you a king!" Niklaus shouted, making them jump. "She gave you everything. A name, a family, a kingdom and a bloody princess to marry whereas I got _nothing_!"

He let out a growl and collapsed on all fours. "And now I'll take away what's yours so you know what it feels like."

He started changing shape before our eyes and it was horrific, bones twisting , muscles arranging themselves to make way for a new form. Hair grew all over his body and when his transformation completed, he gave out a loud wolf. For a large, black wolf was now in his place and he was ready to kill.

I unsheathed my sword, the steel glowing faintly in the moonlight. I was going to battle the beast. I had to be brave. _We all complete_ , I chanted in my head.

"We all complete," I said aloud as the beast moved through the water and towards me. He was horrific, all teeth and claws and I could almost imagine him taking a bite out of me.

I readied to bury my sword into the beast but he swerved past me towards Caroline and in the split second managed to sink his teeth into Caroline's shoulder, eliciting a horrified, pained scream from her. I saw red, fury overcame me as I lifted my arm and my sword embedded itself into the beast's back, making him release Caroline to let out a howl of pain.

He was still alive though and moved to bite me when Jeremy's arrow flew through the air and landed between his eyes, killing him cleanly and instantly. The large beast collapsed down into the water, splashing the water around us. I didn't mind it and moved to Caroline who was already about to collapse.

I took her in my arms and ran to the shore, feeling my heart compressing into itself. I laid her down on the ground to inspect her wound which was an angry and black mess, staining her hair and gown. I tried to keep in the panic but it was hard, fear overcoming every synapse. "Y-You're going to be okay."

Her skin felt too cold, she was losing blood much too fast. "Kol," She said, voice soft. "I'm sorry I-"

"No, I'm sorry! I'm sorry I was so horrible to you. You deserved better, much better than me. I was never worthy of you and I'm sorry you wasted so much time on me." The realization I wasted so much time, all those years we could've had being friends, being more together were wasted was nearly crippling. "We'll get help. Jeremy and I will find someone to heal you and-and we'll go home. "

"Kol," Jeremy was there but he was quiet, knowing the inevitable. "She's dying. There's nothing we can do."

"I'm sorry. I'm just sorry. Please don't go. The kingdom needs you. I-I need you. Please, please, please don't go, Caroline. Please." I felt like crying, tears ready to spill but I couldn't seem to stop talking like maybe if I apologized for every wrong I've done her I'd get a miracle and she would stay. "Please do not leave me, Caroline! I'm begging you! Please!"

But she was closing her eyes and laying limp in my arms and I felt myself breaking. Wanting to save her with every part of my being but knowing it was too late for the fact I was a prince or a future king gave me no power at that moment. I was useless and I couldn't save her.

I started crying, loud, hysterical little sobs and Jeremy looked away, not knowing how to help me, what to do to fix all this. I kept crying and trying to grasp my head around the thought she was dying. The person I loved most was dying and I had been so deficient, so unworthy of someone like her. And if I could've erased myself so she would live I would in a heartbeat.

"Kol," Jeremy suddenly sounded alarmed. "Kol!"

But I realized why he was frantic because Caroline's wound started to glow bright and I could see the wound stitching itself back together, nerves and muscles healing before my very eyes until there was nothing but the smooth expanse of Caroline's skin. I had somehow healed her with my own magic. Colour returned to Caroline's sallow skin, her lips pink and soft once more and those eyes of her, the bluest in the world opened slowly, her gaze adoring and only me. Her smile was soft and her hand cupped my cheek.

"Kol," Her voice was barely a whisper. "Let's go home."

"You are my home,"

And I knew it to be true for she had been ever since she kissed my cheek on the greensward, her scent of licorice and mints. She became my home in that moment. And I always thought my family motto was about bravery and strength in yourself but now I realized it was about other people. For we all complete each other in the end.


	39. you're in the wrong place, darling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Makes one-shots of Elena and Kol ? Please 3" –Gabriela
> 
> I don't mean to be rude but….

Kol walks up to you and bitch slaps you so hard your neck breaks. "No."


	40. still with hearts beating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sleeping Beauty-like story. Kol is Prince Philip and Caroline is Princess Aurora." –Ebyenvloed
> 
> References from The Great Gatsby, Beauty and the Beast and The Little Mermaid.

I grew up in a small cottage in the forest. It was a simple life with my only companions being three elderly women who warned me to never speak with strangers and not to wander very far from their sight. I knew little of my real family except that they had been a peasant couple who had lost their lives young and Rebekah, Elena and Bonnie had taken me in as a result. I sometimes wandered about them and then squashed the thought as an ache that could seem to never really go away bloomed in my chest.

I was grateful to the women who took me in and raised me to the best of their ability. Though as kind as they were I tended to be lonely and found myself longing for companionship of someone perhaps my own age. I had never been to town and would only catch the occasional glimpse of a woodcutter here and there before I had to go back to the cottage before I was missed. The elderly women just wanted me safe after all and I understood that, the forest could be dangerous at times and one should not wander there for long.

Still, I liked to linger in the forest when I would forage for our food whether it be berries for pie or potatoes for the stew. I liked to take my time soaking my feet in the cold water of the pond till my toes were almost numb. Or I would sing a lovely tune and listen to the birds repeat it back to me. I enjoyed these peaceful moments and sometimes made excuses to leave the house just so I could have them more.

My life as simple and pleasant as it was took an unexpected surprise when as I was singing a lovely duet with the birds, a man lands in the pond in front of me, splashing me wet. I gasped in shock and got up already feeling myself shiver from the cold. The man in question floundered in the shallow river for a few moments trying to gain his bearings as his cloak now heavier from the water pulled him down helplessly. I rolled my eyes at the display and from the edge of the pond offered my hand to help him out.

He blinked at me in surprise before taking my hand. I pulled him out with some difficulty as he was heavier than me but as soon as his foot was on earth again he regained his bearings and pulled himself the rest of the way. I dropped his hand as he took off his soaked cloak and hung it on a low tree branch, his hands going to his wet dark hair. I wrapped my arms around myself and tried to control the little tremors overcoming me as I stared at him.

Even wet as a duck, I could see he was handsome. Dark hair and eyes, pale skin with high cheekbones and pink lips. I've only seen glimpses of the woodcutters that came into the forest but they paled to this young man currently shuddering like a perturbed owl. His clothes I could tell even wet were finely tailored and I wondered who he was.

He sat down under the tree and took off his boots, placing them beside himself as he moved to remove his tunic and undershirt. I blushed and looked away, wondering why I hadn't already picked up my basket and left. I'd have to explain why I got wet to the elderly women but surely spending time with a half-naked stranger was not the better option. He cleared his throat when I started to step away and I glanced behind me to see him looking sheepish.

"Pardon me, miss," He said, his voice had a lilt I wound sometimes hear Rebekah speak with when she didn't think I noticed. It sounded funny even but clear and lovely. "I should not be removing my clothing in front of you but as I am quite wet…"

I giggled despite myself and fiddled with my wet skirt. "I see that, sir. I am quite wet as well."

"My apologies," He said. "My horse had thrown me off it."

"Why would he do that?"

He winced. "I was riding too fast. It's dangerous, I know, but I was quite in a hurry to get away."

"From what?"

Fear started to crawl into me and I should probably stop asking questions. If this young man was running from something he could be a criminal. One with weak to non-existent morals and would prey on young gullible girls like me.

"My life," He explained after a moment. "I just wanted to get away from it all sometimes. Do you know what that's like?"

I felt myself calm at his words, such a twin to how I usually feel. "I do. If you'd believe it."

He smiled then and it was sweet and charming. There was a fluttering my chest cavity like a little bird was trapped in my rib cage and tried to escape. I blushed feeling my whole face was aflame and looked away as he hung his wet tunic next to his cloak. "May I ask what is your name, miss?" He asked.

"My name is Candice, sir." I replied, still not looking at him and his naked torso all lean muscle and pale skin like a blank canvas. "And you, sir? What is your name?"

"Candice? That's a pretty name." He murmured before he answered me. "My name is Nathaniel."

"And do you live in town?" I continued asking questions as I he rustled about behind me.

"I live in the castle actually." He replied easily. "Hand me those sticks over there, I'm going to make a fire to keep us warm and dry in no time."

I did what he said and in a few moments we had a nice little bonfire. We sat on the ground soaking up the warmth as the sky slowly darkened. The elderly women would begin to wonder where I was now but I did not want to leave yet. I had been starved for new companionship for so long I could not seem to find it in me any desire to desert it so soon.

"What do you do in the castle?" I watched the fire as we continued to converse. "Are you a lord?"

"Not an important one, not particularly wealthy either." He explained, feeding more sticks to the fire, "My father's a mere country lord and I stay in court as a companion to the prince."

That explained his clothes and accent but I thought he'd be…more. Still, I shouldn't think myself so interesting to be meeting a wealthy lord in the middle of the forest. But a companion to the prince? "What's he like?"

"The prince?" He pursed his lips in thought before speaking. "Most women find him handsome, clever, charming, virile, a great conversationalist, an excellent rider…"

He went on to spout the virtues of the prince of the kingdom. I've seen the castle from the distance and heard the bare minimum of what the royal family was like from the elderly women but I'd sometimes wondered about the prince and heir apparent of the kingdom. From how his friend had been going on about him, he couldn't possibly be real. "It seems from your description, he is something out of the realm of fiction. No human being could ever be so perfect."

He went red at that and scratched the bridge of his nose. "Well…"

"You must really enjoy his friendship to have nothing but compliments for him." I smiled at him as his fingers ruffled through his hair. "Is he that kind to you?"

"He has his moments," He fiddled with a stray twig. "But recently he's been out of sorts."

"Oh? Is that why you were running away into the forest?"

"I just wanted time for myself," He reasoned. "The prince is not a bag guy. He's just been stressed with upcoming events."

"Such as?"

He blinked at me in surprise and disbelief. "You really don't know?"

"About?" I gave him a look. "Lord Nathaniel, I live in a small cottage in the forest. There is very little I know about what goes on in town much less the castle."

He conceded at that. "The prince has been betrothed since he was very young to a princess of the neighboring kingdom of Forbes. Prince Kol has never even properly met Princess Caroline but as his duty dictates he is to marry her after her sixteenth birthday."

"Well, if he is so miserable why can't he just break off the engagement?"

"Because doing so would ruin the plans of his parents," He sighed. "Forbes is a wealthy kingdom and would further richen Mikaelson with this union."

"But Prince Kol and Princess Caroline don't even know each other!" I suddenly found myself outraged at the thought these two people yet so young were forced to be married because their parents dictated it so. "If he's not so keen on the wedding, I doubt she is as well. They'd be miserable together."

Kol was grimacing now at the fire. "I know which is why he's been acting off lately. He's thought about ways to get out of it but each one is unviable."

"How cruel…"

He looked at me in confusion. "Why do you say so, miss?"

"How cruel it must be to be so privileged and yet so chained,"

His eyes were nearly black, obsidian with specks of chocolate brown and he was looking at me with such sorrow in his eyes. "Money and prestige always comes with strings that bind you to things we'd rather escape."

"Well, we must count ourselves lucky then, my lord." I told him. "For we are neither that wealthy or important."

"A small blessing, I guess." He agreed before standing up to check if his clothes had dried.

That's when I realized my dress was already quite dry and with dawning horror saw that the sun was nearly gone and the forest would be in darkness very soon. I got up as well as Kol started to put on the white undershirt. I picked up my cloak and put it on quickly. "I must go. It is nearly dark and my family must be wondering where I am."

He finally noticed the disappearing sun as well and dressed faster. "I must return as well. The prince cannot be ignored for very long."

I gave him a smile as I'd felt like I've made a friend in him and picked up my basket as I turned to leave but he stopped me with a hasty "Wait!"

I turned around slowly to see him look nervous as he smiled at me warmly, much like the bonfire we had both shared. "Will I see you again?"

I should refuse. Despite the bonds of empathy, I still did not know too much about this young lord and despite my burgeoning fondness for him it was still not wise to meet with a practical stranger in these woods. I have not witnessed them myself but horrors have been committed in the shade of these trees and to be fall a similar fate was not pleasant. I should tell him no and be on my way.

But the potential of something I could not quite name yet, something I might've glimpsed in books and ignored was there. The way he looked at me made me feel light and I wanted that feeling always. I wanted him to tell me of his troubles in front of a nice warm fire again and I'd tell him it'd all be alright. This was foolish but I found myself eager to be a fool.

"Perhaps," I finally answered and his smile felt like a whole world had just opened for me.

* * *

I returned to the cottage and the sun was already gone but the path was familiar to me and I found my way without difficulty. However, the moment I entered the little home the three women all stopped what they were doing and surrounded me, hounding me with questions of where I'd been and why I was gone for so long and I could not come up with an excuse. When I couldn't answer though Rebekah had looked at me suspiciously before grabbing my face in her wrinkled hands, forcing me to meet her eyes, a shade of light blue that remained youthful despite the rest of her and she frowned at what she saw and released me, shaking her head as she took a seat at the tiny dinner table. "No, no, no," She mumbled to herself and we all looked at her in worry.

"What's wrong?" Bonnie asked, taking the seat opposite Rebekah and tried to placate the other woman. "What did you see, Rebekah?"

"She's met him," Rebekah answered, looking deeply troubled. "Her one true love."

Elena gasped beside me and grabbed my arm tightly with more strength than I thought her capable of having. "Is it true, Candice? Did you meet him?"

"I don't know what you mean." I was confused and wondered what my caretakers were speaking of. They sounded something out of an old tale – cryptic and odd. "What do you mean my 'one true love'?"

Bonnie looked up from where she was comforting her friend and motioned for me to come closer. "Come, Candice. It is time for you to know the truth."

"The truth?" I obeyed and took a seat at the table. "About what?"

"About who you are." Elena continued still not taking a seat at the table as Bonnie stood to stand beside her. Rebekah followed until they were all standing before me, all looking grim.

I wanted to ask them what they meant when they all began to glow so bright I had to look away to shield my eyes. When I looked again the three old women were replaced by beautiful, youthful ladies with shimmering skin and dressed in fine silk gowns that seemed to be light as air. They all varied in appearance but all equally as compelling. They seemed to not even be human for things that lovely could not be merely human and I started to fear what truth I was about to learn.

"How-" I shook my head in disbelief. "What happened? How did that happen?"

"We have revealed to you our real forms," Rebekah answered, her voice lacking the rasp of old age and was warm and rich, sounding much like Nathaniel's even more now.

"For it is time for you to learn the truth of your identity," Bonnie continued.

"And the story your life will play out," Elena ended, looking forlorn. "For it is to be a tragedy."

I stiffened in my seat. "What do you mean?"

"You're name is not Candice." Rebekah explained. "You are the only child of King William and Queen Elizabeth of Forbes and you are Princess Caroline of Forbes, heir apparent to the throne."

I wanted to laugh, felt it trying to escape my throat in hysteria. For this must be a silly joke, a far-fetched farce for I could not be a princess, surely not. But all three women looked so serious about this like it wasn't just some hallucination caused by some such matter here or there. People got sick all the time in the kingdom, I must surely just be ill of fever and was dreaming all of this.

"You're having a lark," I said and they looked at me in shock. "I'm not a princess. I grew up in a cottage in the woods cut off from other people aside from the three of you. I know nothing of how to be a princess of a kingdom. I cannot be a princess!"

"But you are!" Bonnie insisted, looking frustrated. "We know this is a lot to take in but it is the truth."

"And why should I believe you then?" I retorted. "If what you're saying is true and I am some princess then what are you three then to not only have kept this truth from me but to keep me away from my own kingdom, one I am meant to rule?"

"We are your faerie godmothers," Rebekah enlightened with a sigh. "Your father invited as at your christening to bestow upon you gifts. I gave you the gift of beauty and as we all can see you grew up to be very lovely."

"I gave you the gift of song." Bonnie smiled at me. "And as we've all heard you sing, your voice can outmatch any songbird."

"And I was supposed to give you a different gift but plans changed," Elena said, cryptic again until I prompted her for more. "My twin sister, Katherine, was not invited to your christening-"

"And with good reason too," Rebekah cut in. "She's the most dark of faeries."

"-and she took offense for not receiving an invite," Elena continued. "So her vengeance was to curse you."

"With?" My voice was barely a whisper, I was afraid to know but to be ignorant would be even worse. "What did she curse me with?"

"Upon your sixteenth birthday you are to prick your finger on the needle of a spinning wheel and fall into a sleep-like death," Elena stared at me with watery dark eyes as she choked back a sob. "And all of the kingdom shall follow. We will all wilt away until nothing is left."

My stomach was in knots as I processed this information. The fear inside me was lead in my stomach and I felt like I was being dragged down to a bottomless ocean. My voice wavered as I asked, "The kingdom will fall because of me?"

"No! It is not your fault!" Rebekah exclaimed, shocking me as she moved towards me and kneeled down till I was looking down at her exquisite but sorrowful face. "Katherine did this! She cursed an innocent child because of a social faux pas! She's the one to blame, not you! Never you!"

I could not hold back my tears anymore and let Rebekah envelope me in a tight hug. Her scent hadn't changed even with the physical transformation. She was still all raspberries and mint, sweet and light and a memory of childhood comfort. Bonnie came forward to hug me next and whispered assurances in my ear until I finally calmed.

Elena remained where she was, looking guilt-stricken. "I had a chance to stop all this, you know? I had a chance to kill my sister long ago before she became what she was and I didn't. I couldn't kill my flesh and blood."

"She may be your blood but her sins are not yours," Bonnie told her. "As we have told you time and time again, what Katherine became and chooses to do is not for you to bear but hers."

Elena hung her head and finally came forward, taking Rebekah's spot to kneel in front of me and capture my hands in hers. "Despite such reassurances, I still feel guilty and after Katherine cast her curse, I could not remove it but merely soften it.

"So I gave you the gift of true love," She cupped my cheek in her warm, smooth hands. "For there is no curse on earth that true love's kiss cannot break."

"And who is he? My true love?"

Hope began to grow inside of me for all was not lost. I could still save everything. It was there a solution. True love, like a tale of promises and dreams, was to be our salvation.

The three faeries exchanged looks before turning to me, Bonnie clarifying, "We took you from the palace and raised you here so you might not meet him."

"But if he's my true love and he can break the curse why would you try to prevent us meeting?"

"I softened the curse so that if you met your true love, he'd be able to break the curse," Elena looked uncomfortable, her face pinched. "But if you had never met him…"

"…the curse would not have activated," I finished, closing my eyes as realization made me heady.

The curse was now activated because I'd apparently met my true love and I had met someone today. And this someone made me want to be foolish and long for a world I thought I'd never need. And finding him would kill me but his kiss would save me. It seemed true love was both a curse and a gift.

"His name's Nathaniel," I finally said, looking down at my hands as I spoke. "He's an unimportant lord that lives at the palace, a companion of the prince."

"A companion?" Bonnie looked perplexed, staring at Rebekah for answers. "But you said Prince Kol was her true love."

"He is!" Rebekah returned irritably. "I am never wrong about these things."

"Prince Kol? Why would my true love be Prince Kol?"

I was getting more confused for I did not know Prince Kol, never got to see a glimpse of him and now they were telling me he was my true love and not Nathaniel? Besides, Prince Kol was already betrothed to-

I gasped loudly in horror. "Princess Caroline is betrothed to Prince Kol! _I_ am betrothed to Prince Kol!"

"Well, yes," Bonnie agreed glibly. "Ever since you were born actually. Your parents arranged it."

"But how can he be my true love?" I was getting hysterical, these were too many shocks for one night. "I have never even met him!"

"You met him today." Elena supplied.

"I met _Nathaniel_ today!"

"It wouldn't make sense for some random lord to be your true love because Elena tailored the gift with _Prince Kol_ in mind," Rebekah expounded. " _He_ is your true love not this _Nathaniel_."

"Unless…" Bonnie stood up from my side and up to the second floor of the cottage to her bedroom, she returned with a beautiful silver hand mirror with painted roses at the back. "This was a gift from another faerie friend of mine. Her godson is a beast of a boy as she says."

She handed me the mirror and just saw my reflection. "What am I supposed to be looking at?"

"This mirror will show you anyone you wish to see. All you need to do is think about them,"

I pictured Nathaniel's face in my head and watched in surprise as the mirror glowed green and my reflection shadowing until the vision changed to that of a large, elegant room, something certainly to that of royals. It had to be the castle and the man and woman with crowns had to be King Mikael and Queen Esther. And there before them looking miserable and angry was Nathaniel, wearing a dark coat with the royal seal of Mikaelson.

I nearly dropped the mirror but Bonnie's quick hands caught it in time before it broke into a million tiny pieces. I got up from my seat and started pacing the length of the small room. Anxiety was overcoming me but anger was even stronger. "He lied to me!"

"About his identity?" Rebekah scoffed. "Well, of course. He's an aristocrat, not an idiot. He's not gonna tell some random girl in the forest who he was. You might've been a forest bandit for all he knew."

I gave my faerie godmother the darkest glare I could muster. "He doesn't even want to marry me! That was why he was in the forest because he wanted to run away from the responsibility of having to marry someone he didn't know! And quite frankly I understand where he's coming from!"

"Arranged marriages aren't ideal," Bonnie tried to placate me. "But it is what is usual for royalty. It is your duty but I assure you – all of us do – that you will find love in him. _He_ is your true love and that purest form of magic cannot be wrong."

"Forcing strangers to marry isn't wrong?" I spat, feeling my heart breaking. "Being taken from my family and leaving me ignorant for years isn't wrong? Being forced into a duty I never knew I had isn't wrong?

"How could you all be so cruel?" I choked on a sob as I let out words formed by my anger and resentment quickening into something toxic. "I hate you! I hate all of you and your gifts of unwanted true love! I hate Katherine for being such a petty little bitch! And I hate Prince bloody Kol for not running in some other part of the forest today!"

They all stared at me in horror and shock as I ran past them and upstairs to my room, locking the door behind me by a chair and then collapsing on my bed, sobbing out all my emotions until I felt hollow.

* * *

I woke to a birthday cake and a beautiful blue gown of the softest material, my fingers touched the blue fabric with cautious fingers until I stopped to look at my antsy faerie godmothers. I was still not used to not seeing them as aged and worn but these striking otherworldly creatures which bring such good and bad into the world. For magic is real and the world is a lot scarier than I was once told it could be. And I wanted to scream but all my emotions had been exhausted the night before.

"Happy Birthday!" They all greeted me, sweetly but subdued.

I could not even fake a smile and instead eyed the cake, the candles seemingly not melting and staying the exact same size. It must be magic. They must've been doing small things like this my whole life there and I hadn't bothered to notice. For they had told me themselves that such things were impossible, only to denounce such statements now.

"The curse happens tonight, am I correct?" I asked and they all winced.

"Yes," Elena grimaced. "Tonight."

"Will it be here?" I looked about our small cottage and imagined the doom of a kingdom to happen at such a quaint place. "For I have noticed we don't have a spinning wheel."

"There aren't any at the castle either," Bonnie spoke. "The details are unknown to us but tonight you must return to your real home and to your parents who have missed you dearly."

"And shall Prince Kol be there?" I dreaded the thought of seeing him but it was inevitable.

"Yes," Rebekah let out a breath as she came closer, lifting the gown from the chair. "You must dress for the ball. You two are to meet officially tonight."

"Oh," I eyed the gown in her hands. It really was pretty, something for a princess. But it didn't feel like me. I didn't feel like a princess. "When do we leave?"

My godmothers had helped prepare me for the ball with a new dark cloak keeping me warm as they brought me to the castle. Our steps light and quick on the forest floor as nightfall came quick. We reached Forbes as the sun disappeared in the horizon. My cloak kept anyone from seeing my face as we made our way to the palace through a secret entrance.

The castle was larger than I could've imagined and all the halls felt identical. It was all of expensive rugs and tapestries, large oak doors and floor-to-ceiling windows. I was led inside a room, bigger than our cottage in the forest and untouched, everything in it looking new. "Who's room is this?"

"Yours," Elena led me to the vanity table and made me sit down. "For the princess of the kingdom."

Her hands were on my shoulders as she turned to Rebekah who was at her side in a minute. I watched through the mirror as she and Bonnie conjured up a golden crown. "And our last gift to you, princess," The blonde faerie said with a sad smile. "A crown fit for your royal station."

Bonnie's hands were light as she placed the crown on my head and I saw then what they were saying. I saw Princess Caroline of Forbes but Candice was gone. This was who I am and yet she looked a stranger. She was name, a promise for a future. I was merely in her clothes, sitting in her room.

My godmothers noticed my distress and placated me with a kiss on my forehead, the top of my head and my cheek before they departed from the room. That was their goodbye and as soon as they were gone I cried. I cried for them, for the kingdom, for Kol and for the girl once named Candice. And how easy she was to kill.

I cried till the tears dried on my cheeks, till I smelled of salt and bitter words. I tried to imagine my life after this night. I tried to imagine life as a princess and then a queen. I tried to imagine life with Kol. I tried to imagine everything but how it would feel to escape from this castle and be free.

I could live in a forest again. I'd done it before. I understood it better than this world I was being dragged into. I could have a life I choose,

Just as I thought that the mirror of the vanity started to smoke over my reflection, much like Bonnie's mirror had done until I saw a vision of something else there. I saw me wearing a crown, looking older as I watched Kol chase a young boy who looked like him around the room. Was this my future? I looked happy as the boy ran to me and hugged me tightly.

The image was gone in a moment and I stood up as the room was enveloped in a green and cold light. I looked behind me to find the exact replica of Elena but instead of my godmother's airy blue gown, she was wearing a black and violet gown. It was Elena's twin sister, Katherine, and the faerie who cursed me. She looked smug as a spinning wheel appeared out of nowhere, probably by magic.

"Hello princess," Her voice was huskier than Elena's and her nimble fingers danced on the wheel. "Do you know what this is?"

"A spinning wheel?" I groused and she looked annoyed at my sass before shaking it off with a smirk.

"Yes and do you know what it's for?" She enunciated each word slowly before grinning brightly. "This is my curse activating. With your death and the kingdom's, all of what the proud Forbes family has built is about to rot away into nothing."

"Wow," I started laughing, the hysteria I'd bubbled up since last night finally escaping. "You are one wicked faerie like the absolute worst."

I stepped closer to the spinning wheel and looked directly at this vicious faerie as I placed my finger on the needle and pricked myself. I hissed slightly with the pain and eyed the droplet of blood that was there before looking back at Katherine who looked gleeful. She waited for me to fall to the ground and be cursed into that death-like sleep and soon the whole kingdom would follow.

But it didn't happen. For I didn't fall into a death-like sleep, I just had a sore finger. And Katherine looked dismayed as minutes ticked by and nothing happened.

"What did you do?" Katherine demanded. "You should be cursed by now. How are you still alive?"

"Because your curse activates when I meet my one true love," I told her with a grin as malicious as hers. "And I don't love Nathaniel – Kol _or whatever his name is_.

"And you know what?" I took off the crown on my head and tossed it at her feet. "You can have that. I don't want any of this either because…"

I looked her in the eye as I said my last words to her. "I'm not Princess Caroline."

She looked absolutely furious before gasping in shock as she's overcome by green flames, burning into ash within seconds of my sight until there was nothing but dust on the floor. The spinning wheel vanished and I looked around the scene in shock. What had happened?

"The curse broke," That made me turn to the door where Elena was standing, awed. "You broke it."

* * *

The forest felt like home even as I sat there on the forest floor still wearing that lovely blue gown. A fire kept me warm despite the cold night and I listened to the sounds of nighttime birds. A horse stopping behind me made me turn around and an odd sense of déjà vu greeted me as Kol dismounted his horse.

"Well, at least you weren't thrown into the pond this time." I quipped, making him frown as he took a seat beside me to share the fire.

"I kind of learned my lesson with that one,"

"Good," We were silent for a moment before I spoke again. "Why did you lie to me about who you are?"

"I just didn't want to be Kol for a day," He admitted with a shrug. "I wanted to talk to a pretty girl without being who I am rise expectations. Having the same pretty girl actually turn out to be the princess I'm betrothed to is just an odd coincidence."

"According to my faerie godmothers, there is no such thing as coincidence," I told him. "We were supposed to meet so you could break the curse Katherine cast on me when I was a baby."

"Speaking of," Kol said. "What did happen to that curse? Because I saw everyone was wide awake during the ball."

"I broke it myself." I scooted closer to the fire and a bit away from him. "I didn't need true love after all."

"Might as well,"

"Why?"

He smiled at me, cheeky but sweet. "Because it wouldn't have been true love,"

"Exactly. We don't know each other," I agreed. "And you've proven yourself to be a liar so trusting you enough to give you my heart is unlikely at this point."

"Not to mention you spent the first sixteen years of your life in a forest, learning absolutely nothing about how to run a kingdom," He nodded at his own thoughts. "It would've been a terrible match."

"Catastrophic," I shook my head. "What were our parents thinking?"

"Money," He supplied. "Land, soldiers, and grandchildren."

We both winced at the last one.

"I don't see true love at all," I frowned resolutely. "And I don't care what my parents say. I'm not going to marry someone because they tell me to."

"I told my parents the exact same thing," Kol smirked as he explained. "They were unhappy at my rebellion but since I am their heir, they agreed to my terms and ended our betrothal. They told your parents at the ball when you disappeared."

I was looking at him in shock, wanting to hug him and so I did. I barely knew him but I was happy because he'd set us both free. "Thank you." I whispered, my cheek pressed against his and he sighed deeply and hugged me back.

"Careful, Candice," He murmured, his breath warm against my skin. "The third gift was true love."

"This isn't love," I pulled away to look at him and his dark eyes were boring into mine, drinking me in like I was something profound. "We don't know each other."

He grinned at me, slow and warm. "Of course but there is always potential."

I took in his words about potential love between him and me. For love was rarely instantiations and what we felt was attraction towards something more than fondness that could be the true love everyone waxed poetic about. I liked his smile and he seemed to like me for whatever reason. And was that enough?

"You had your parents break our betrothal contract so we didn't have to marry each other and now you talk of possibilities?" I pursed my lips at him. "You are very inconsistent."

"Who said anything about betrothal contracts and marriages yet?" He was still smiling at me, his fingers caressing my cheek. "We are just going to get to know one another and if we find this supposed true love between us – well, we make our parents very happy."

"And if we don't?" I can't help but ask.

"Then I'll hire another evil faerie to lock you up in a tower as I slay a dragon to rescue you. And if you're not impressed by that, you are a fool."

"A beautiful, little fool?"

"The best thing a girl can be in this world," He leaned closer until his breath was all I could focus on, his lips inches from mine. "Be a fool, Candice. Fall for me."

"I'm not from your world," I protested but it was weak.

"Then be part of it," He countered. "I'll teach you all about the thingamabobs."

I laughed softly and smiled as he finally kissed me. It was slow and deep and I was almost afraid to breathe. The pleasant suffocation the best feeling I've ever had until he pulled away from me. His smirk was most charming and arrogant at the same time and I wanted to either slap him or kiss him again.

"How's that for true love's kiss?"

"Close." I kissed him again. "We'll work on it."


	41. find you waiting for me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Kol is the beauty and Caroline is the Beast. Fairytale AU" –TakingBackTheNorth
> 
> "Can you do a kind of Romeo and Juliet story except with Kol and Caroline?" –GraceQuinn11
> 
> "Passenger-Let her go?" –GraceQuinn11

"Whatever I am, you did it." – F. Scott Fitzgerald, _the Offshore Pirate_

"It is very melancholy without you. I love you more all the time and since I did not think there was any more it's an overwhelming and frightening state to be in." — Zelda Fitzgerald in a letter to F. Scott Fitzgerald, 1931

* * *

His son is all him from the dark hair to the cleft in his little chin except for his eyes that shade of blue green that reminds him of the ocean – that was all his mother, all _her_. And sometimes he holds the babe in his arms and sees pieces of her there as well. But his son is barely an infant, hasn't even uttered his first word when his mother presents him with a silver ring, the black kyanite glinting almost maliciously. They need to conceal what lies within the for now innocent boy as children did not stay children for young in their world. Not when you know the monsters are real.

Witches and warlocks are descended from the Fae, their blood coming from nature itself. And his child has this in him, this power in his blood. And his other half is of a more raw power. This power comes from exorcising demons out of your skin to satisfy a blood thirst with teeth and claw.

Fae.

Witch.

Werewolf.

 _Miracle_.

"Monster," Mikael hisses as he tries to take the child from his son but Kol doesn't budge. "It's an _abomination_. Give it to me."

He doesn't expect his mother to press a sword to her husband's nape and intones, "Still your blood. _Mikaelson_ blood."

Mikael scowls and glances at the now crying baby in Kol's arms before leaving the tent. Kol smiles gratefully at his mother as he tries to quiet his son's cries and fails. Esther just takes the baby herself and rocks him in her arms until he quiets. "He needs a name, Kol."

"Carolus," Kol answers, fingers caressing his child's small cheek. "After his mother."

He remembers blonde hair and blue green eyes. Red roses in her hair, grass stains on her knees and her red mouth. Wild and beautiful, his lovely girl especially under moonlight then she becomes strong and deadly.

He meets her on Beltane, a night sacred for his people and doesn't expect one of the wolf people that rule the night to be so near. She's all bare feet and wild sunlight hair and he's enraptured. She smiles at him when he approaches her, her hand reaching out to his. She's sure as she shares herself with him, letting him learn the language in her skin, her flesh, her bones.

And she whispers his name _Kol, Kol, Kol_ like a spell. _You are mine. I am yours. I choose you._

He has seen her soul and bound her to his. He feels the world crumble beneath his feet when howls of sorrow and pain fill the night as she dies bringing a life into the world. Part her, part his and something she chose. _I choose you._

A little thing, all pink flesh and softness is what arrives for him later that night. And he takes the babe without a word, awed and terrified all at once. The world has changed and he can feel beneath his fingertips, wrapped in a thick blanket. His son, her son, _theirs_.

"I choose you," He murmurs to the child as his mother smiles.


	42. it's not about you, it's me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Elena wakes up in her room, goes to school, and finds out Caroline is the popular girl after she broke her leg and Kol is her (adoring/annoying/sexy/endearing) boyfriend taking care of her and carrying her books, and Stefan is her best friend, and Damon is her ex that very few people like (Kol sucker punched him). Bonnie's into mythology. I also want Jeremy to be the kid who runs an underground cigarette cartel and hunts on the Mikaelson estate. And Rebekah has a column in the school newspaper. Finn and Sage are married. Elijah and Klaus run the a mafia branch. Mikael lives somewhere in New York. Ester runs a successful business that rivals her husband's and makes him come crawling back to her. Henrik is alive (school hall monitor) and him and Margaret (your Margaret) are a thing. can this happen? Not the best developed au but that escalated quickly." –QueenVamp

Elena blinked herself awake, the vivid dream she had still fresh in her mind. She rubbed her eyes as she remembered something about vampires, werewolves, witches, dopple-somethings, and more creatures outside the realm of reality. She really needed to lay off from watching too much True Blood and say just go watch some generic romantic comedy. Preferably, it would be a staying-in kind of thing since her leg was still in a cast.

She pouted as she realized she would be wobbling on crutches for another week until her dad sawed the cast off. It didn't exactly make her a hot commodity and the kind of attention she wanted from Stefan wasn't the pitying kind. The cutesy little notes and drawings from the other cheerleaders didn't help either. She wasn't the irresistible girl in high school like she was in her dream because in real life that was Caroline.

Caroline who, Elena frowned as she made her way slowly through the hallways of the school, was surrounded by their circle of friends. Her boyfriend Kol, athlete and foreign hottie, was exchanging their usual teasing jibes with her while carrying her books for her. Caroline's best friend, Stefan, was also there talking to Caroline's other best friend Rebekah for something about her column in the school newspaper. And they nearly all walked past Elena as they made their way to Mr. Saltzman's classroom.

It was Caroline who stopped, gracious Queen Bee as she was, and greeted Elena with a way-too cheerful "Oh hi, Elena!"

Elena gave her a smile she hoped didn't look too forced. "Hi, Caroline."

"Are you getting any better?" The blonde asked, looking concerned and Elena wanted to roll her eyes.

"Yeah," She replied. "Cast should be off in a week."

"Oh, poor thing."

Caroline enveloped her in a hug and Elena returned it reluctantly as she looked at Caroline's posse who seemed impatient. Kol was outright frowning at her, having never been to hide his disliking of her. Stefan and Rebekah were engrossed in whatever they were talking about. Elena was glad when Caroline let her go and she and her friends continued towards their class.

Elena wobbled after them, feeling even worse when she heard Kol mutter to his girlfriend. "Why do you bother with her?"

"She's my friend." Caroline hissed back.

" _Was_ your friend. Or have you forgotten what she did?"

"Kol...I-I thought you didn't even like Damon."

" _True_ and while I am very happy you are dating me now instead of him…I saw how hurt you were when you found out he cheated on you with _her_." He nearly growled. "She's _not_ your friend."

Caroline just sighed at that and Elena tried to fight the feelings of guilt. Yes, she had fooled around with Damon when he was still dating with Caroline but it had been to teach the blonde a lesson. Elena was the Queen Bee, not her and she'd been challenging Elena's status for a while now with her bubbliness and optimism that seemed to pull everyone around her into adoring her. It had been a necessary evil to put the blonde in her place.

What Elena didn't expect was Kol swooping in to save Caroline like a knight in shining armour. The English boy had only migrated last year but already became quite popular and when he and Caroline started dating everyone started fawning over them like they were some bonafide golden couple. And when Elena fell off the pyramid one practice, not only did her position as captain go to Caroline but her Queen Bee status had been snatched right from her as well. Caroline was crowned queen and Elena had been trying to crawl from the bottom ever since.

Elena scowled even more when she saw her younger brother Jeremy walk right past her and greet Kol in a manly hug. Yep, even her sophomore brother was more popular than her now. Not only was he Kol's best friend but his underground cigarette cartel gave him some clout as well. On weekends, he and Kol went hunting at the Mikaelson estate because the Mikaelsons were the richest family in town.

Though how clean some of that money was is up for debate. While Kol's parents were divorced and both ran successful legitimate businesses, his brothers Elijah and Klaus ran Mystic Falls' mafia branch. If Esther Mikaelson knew about her sons' line of work, she didn't show it, being an outstanding citizen who contributed in many charities and the like. Her success made her ex-husband keep flying from New York to Mystic Falls to get her back, a bit of family drama that Kol regularly rolled his eyes about.

Kol stopped to greet his nerdy younger brother Henrik, a freshman school hall monitor, who kept making goo-goo eyes at Caroline's younger sister Margaret. "Finn and Sage are getting back from their honeymoon tomorrow," The younger Mikaelson said. "Mum says we're having a big fancy dinner and we can bring friends."

Kol grinned at that and looked at his group of friends. "You guys up for some posh food my parents are spending on?"

Stefan looked like he wanted to decline but Rebekah pinched him in the side. "Come on, Stefan, are you really going to ditch us to spend time with your cock of a brother?"

"I promised him we'd hang out…"

Caroline smiled at him, all bright like the sun and changed his mind quickly to her bidding as was her effect with everyone. "Please, Stefan? It's not as much fun without you. Everyone's going!"

Stefan nodded his assent as Caroline clapped her hands in delight. Rebekah meanwhile wrapped her arm around Stefan's waist like she owned him. And he let her. Elena scowled more.

She turned to Jeremy. "You're coming too, Jer, right?"

At this point, Elena wanted to scream. They'd invite her younger brother but completely ignore her? What gives? Was she invisible or something?

"Is Bonnie gonna be there?"

Caroline nodded. "We have some homework to do later but since Bonnie's a total expert in mythology, we'll get it done quickly and go straight to the party."

"I could come pick you up if you like," Kol offered with an adoring smile and Caroline thanked him with a saccharine kiss.

Kol kissed her back and when it was getting heated, Rebekah threw her History book at her brother to make them stop but missed. The dark-haired boy gave her the finger before finally unlocking his lips from Caroline. He smiled at Caroline like she was the only important thing in the world. He'd picked her the moment he saw her, she didn't even have to try. Meanwhile, Elena had to practically beg for any scrap of attention these days.

"Alright, so dinner's at seven. Be there for the champagne and caviar." Kol told them right before the bell rang and they all hurried to their classrooms.

Elena remained frozen in the hallway, left all alone. She kept wondering to herself how things became like this. How could she have been abandoned so easily? And why did everyone love Caroline so much more than her?


	43. the spaces in between

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Maybe another prompt would be that Caroline is the one that takes the dagger out of him instead of the person that did it. Maybe Caroline is the one that had those dreams and not Bonnie. I realize that Bonnie was not dreaming of Kol...but I kind of thought that the person in Kol's coffin was going to be a twin of Klaus at the time. Because she kept on dreaming about Klaus. Maybe Caroline could be dreaming about Kol and she is confused and curious and decides to help him? She could be a witch in this if you want, instead of a vampire. I don't really care. Or she could be a recarnation of a past love of Kol, that could be the reason why he was giving her dreams to help him." -RideEmLikeACowboyJazzy
> 
> "What about the Mikaelson Family was at Salem in 1786 and there Kol meets Caroline,who is a witch? Then they are forced to flee because Mikael is catching up? Some years pass and he is told that she was executed for practising witchcraft." –xXAncientBaneXx
> 
> "an established relationship and Caroline's bad ass side comes out ?or maybe Caroline and kol kicking ass in NOLA?" –P.M
> 
> "Caroline shows Kol how to use new technologies and introduces him to the 21st century." –mejillian

When Elena's parents die that summer before junior year, Caroline and Bonnie had spent nearly two weeks with their best friend trying to comfort her. After a month though Elena was slowly getting better but still a far cry from the happy girl before the car crash and Caroline and Bonnie were worried for her. While witches returned to the earth and gave it power after their death, humans were different. Some found peace and some didn't and Caroline thought it would be a good idea to see if Elena's parents were alright and had move on in their afterlife.

Bonnie tried to refuse at first. They weren't newbie witches by a mile but contacting the dead had always been something of a no-no for the two of them. While their coven was old and had been in Mystic Falls for years, it was small and didn't have nearly the amount of power other covens had. But Caroline and Bonnie had both proven gifted at a young age and could surely do a little spell just to prove to Elena that her parents were okay and hopefully help herself move on.

Elena was purely human though and while it never irked her to be the normal one amongst her witch friends, she looked nearly envious to not be able to talk to her parents herself. Caroline tried to reassure her though. "It'll only be a minute anyway. We'll bring back whatever message they may want to give and that's it."

Elena nodded but looked at her feet again as Bonnie placed her father's watch and her mother's comb on the table where they'd drawn a circle with some chalk. Several candles were on the dark wood as Caroline shared a smile with Bonnie, holding the other girl's hands as they began the spell.

Caroline continued chanting even as she sliced her palm, the sting giving way to a droplet of her blood landing on the circle of chalk before a gust of wind blew out the candles in the room. She and Bonnie immediately stopped chanting as Elena finally looked up to see their confused expressions.

"Did something go wrong?" The brunette asked before Caroline sshed her.

"Mr. and Mrs. Gilbert?" She called out hesitantly as the wind picked up, the cold wind from the window blowing their hair. "Are you there?"

Caroline tried picturing the Gilberts, searching her memories for any significant memory of them. She remembered when she was five years old and playing with Elena in their living room. Mr. Gilbert entered through the front door and before Elena could jump up to greet her father enthusiastically, Mrs. Gilbert rushed to her husband to kiss him hello and to accept the bouquet of flowers he brought with him. "Happy anniversary, honey." He murmured to her.

Caroline stiffened as she felt a light touch brush against her shoulder and she turned around expecting to see Elena's dad but instead found a handsome boy, around her age, smiling at her.

She tried taking a step back as the boy followed her, his dark eyes never leaving hers. She felt like the mouse and he the cat to swallow her up with one bite. He was just playing at the moment though but it didn't make it any less frightening. For he was handsome, probably more good-looking than any boy in town with chiselled features, his dark hair slicked back and he was wearing old-fashioned aristocratic clothing but the gleam in his eyes only screamed 'predator'. She knew this wasn't some sweet, well-intentioned teenage boy.

She was trapped as her back hit the wall, her fingers trying to grasp unto something to protect herself with but found nothing. The boy just kept on advancing until he was a hairsbreadth from her, his solid form pressing into her as his lips hovered over hers, whispering, "Hello again, sweetheart."

All the windows in the room broke into a million tiny pieces as the boy disappeared, leaving three girls terrified at what just happened.

"Who was that?" Caroline asked, making both Elena and Bonnie look at her warily. "The boy? Who was he?"

"I didn't see anyone," Bonnie explained. "It seemed only you did."

"You didn't see my dad?" Elena asked, looking disappointed and bless her but Caroline wasn't really in the mood to pity her as always. She was too freaked out about how her spell had gone wrong.

"I don't know who I saw but it definitely wasn't your dad."

* * *

There weren't that many men in the coven, the majority of warlocks were outnumbered by witches and this is the reason why Caroline's friendship with Damon Salvatore made most people wonder. Damon was years older, having been almost the same age as Elena's Aunt Jenna and yet the two of them were thick as thieves. Supposed the age difference should've made their friendship difficult and Caroline should've been friends with his younger brother Stefan instead but Caroline found that Damon had the soul of a thirteen year old boy.

The older warlock had graduated college just last year and was back in town, helping with his family's many business venture and constantly teasing his little brother for mooning on Elena Gilbert like some lovesick hound. In his spare time, he hung out with Caroline who in his opinion "took her witchy education far too seriously".

"What's with the frown, Magical Barbie?" He quipped as he and Caroline sat on a bench at the park, the blonde in question looking troubled as they watched the scenery around them.

"Nothing just witch stuff."

While Damon enjoyed being a warlock and all the fun that came with it, he had never been into all the coven craziness and happily stayed out of it, preferring a good time to witchy drama. Surely, he wouldn't want to talk about magic anyway and how Caroline potentially did something that now caused her to see the ghost of an unknown boy. But he was older and more experienced and could probably know what to do to fix this situation.

Caroline fiddled with her paper cup of coffee before finally turning to look at her male best friend. "Bonnie and I did a spell."

"Uh-oh, that sounds like adolescent witchcraft problems," Damon shook his head and patted Caroline's head jokingly. "Now, now, what did the baby witches do this time?'

Caroline rolled her eyes at his antics before explaining. "Elena was being all mopey and I thought it'd be good to check and see if her parents were okay so it'd help her move on more easily."

"And?" He prompted with a quirked eyebrow.

"Something must've gone wrong because I didn't see Mr. and Mrs. Gilbert, I saw someone else. Someone I didn't know."

Damon looked at her, trying to absorb this information before taking a sip of his coffee. "They had probably moved on then. If you were reaching for them and they weren't there then somebody else must've taken the opportunity and stepped in."

"So it could've been just any random spirit?"

Damon nodded. "Most probably. We really don't know that much about what happens to non-witches after they've died. It was probably just someone with unfinished business."

"You mean like Casper?" Caroline sighed. "So some random spirit didn't get to what? Skii at the Alps? And now he realized that he needs to do that before he can move on?"

"Why has the spirit still been following you?" His blue eyes bore into hers seriously. "Cause if that's the case this situation could get sticky. Not every spirit wants to go back to do something good."

"You mean a dead serial killer is following me around because he didn't reach his kill count or something?"

Damon poked her abdomen for her snark. "You could be in danger here, blondie. Better tell the coven so they can undo the spell and fix all this."

"But they're gonna get so angry I tried a spell like this without consulting them!" Caroline pouted. "They're just gonna nag me again."

"That's the price for doing something foolish, oh my young witch." He tapped her nose and grinned at her. "Don't worry, Sabrina, one day you'll get to nag a teenage witch for being stupid as well."

Caroline scowled at the idea she'd ever be anything like the crabby old women and poked Damon in the side as retaliation.

* * *

It was just glimpses at first. He'd be there in one moment then gone the next. But as time passed, he seemed to get stronger. When at first he'd been a nearly translucent, quiet image now he was becoming corporal. He'd touch and move things in the room to get her attention.

He only seemed to be barely malevolent, more bothersome than evil as he played out the tune of Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star with her wind chimes. But it was only when he began invading her dreams that she was beginning to get scared. They weren't anything too horrific, more disconcerting as often times it featured the two of them in intimate settings. He'd often be holding her in his arms, enveloping her with his scent and his lips on her skin.

His hands remained above her waist and he never outright kissed her but when she woke up to find her entire body tingling with want, she wanted to scream. _My sweetheart,_ he'd whisper in her ears. His hands lightly tracing ever widening circles on her on her belly as his lips travelled down her neck. _My lovely girl._

This was another night of these maddening caresses and at this point she was ready to sock him for inspiring the dark twisty feeling in her belly that wanted to pull him closer and strangle him to death but not before some hot, hate sex. She stopped his hand at her waist and light began pushing him off her. They were on the couch in her living room, the exact same one she used to watch the _Teletubbies_ on. She wanted to suddenly wretch at how wrong this all was.

"Problem, dove?" He asked glibly as she pushed him to the farther side of the couch, away from her. "I thought we were really enjoying ourselves there for a moment."

"Get out of my head," She hissed as he moved closer again. She summoned a knife from the kitchen and pressed it to his neck. "Can you get hurt in this dream? You want to find out?"

He didn't seem the least bit intimidated by her and grinned in delight. "It's nice to know you're still feisty, poppet."

"Still?" She didn't miss his wording, "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, we've known each other before. Different time, different place, different name but I'd recognize you anywhere," He reached up and cupped her cheek. "I've waited so long to see you again, _Carreen_."

She gasped as she woke up in her bed. His voice in her head echoing one name. _Carreen, Carreen Carreen._ Who was Carreen?

* * *

Caroline found out about Carreen Forbeis in one of her ancestor's journals. Carreen Forbeis and her brother William Forbeis migrated from Scotland in 1784 but had not arrived in Mystic Falls as Caroline originally thought her ancestors did. They made their home in Salem which had been peaceful until the witch hunts and they were accused of witchcraft. William was able to get away and make his way to Virginia but Carreen wasn't so lucky as she was hanged along with other accused of practicing magic.

She'd known about William Forbeis fleeing Salem as many of her coven had come from there as well but it was the first time she'd heard he had a sister who was executed. Did this Carreen know of the boy haunting her? It would certainly explain his old fashioned attire and way of speaking. But why was he haunting her now?

The wind chimes were playing a tune she seemed to recognized but she could not place where. It was sweet and light and brought tears to her eyes. She tried to imagine the boy in her dreams playing the tune on piano and a headache pierced through her, images and sounds suddenly pushing through her memories. It was all too fast to comprehend at once but he was there in all of it. And she knew, she remembered now who he was.

She blinked as she found herself on the floor of her father's study where she'd been reading William Forbeis' journal. And crouched in front of her was the boy – _Kol_ , she remembered now. Handsome, charming, dooming Kol who loved her and abandoned her to her fate as he told her _I'm sorry, Carreen. I'm so sorry._ He was her last thought before the rope snapped her neck.

"Leave," She nearly growled and he wasn't surprised at all, not moving an inch. "Get out, Kol!"

"You remember now," He said, looking happy as his fingers reached out to touch her.

"Get out!" She shouted, getting to her feet. Her head still ached and she felt exhausted after having her past life, the life of Carreen Forbeis shoved unceremoniously inside her head. She did not have time for some past lover's bullshit. "I don't want to see you, Kol! Leave and never come back!"

He stood up as well so he was hovering over her, as tall as he was. "You have every right to be upset with me Carreen but you need to listen-"

"Oh, like you did when you left Salem with no explanation?" She scoffed. "They hanged me, Kol, and Will had to watch me die, unable to do anything!"

"I wanted to take you with me," He leaned down closer so she could see into his dark eyes that had melted her so easily long ago. "You have to believe me. I really was going to bring you along with me."

"Then why didn't you?"

"We were already miles away when I decided to come back for you but my brother Nik, he…he decided it was too dangerous so he locked me away." He swallowed as he looked at her with so much regret, it was making her feel ill with her clashing emotions. "I tried to fight him. I tried to get back to you…but I couldn't. I wasn't strong enough."

"He daggered you," She concluded, already knowing why he was appearing before her now. "And you're still in that coffin."

He nodded, looking down.

"And you've just been waiting for me to come back so I can get you out," Caroline let out a hollow laugh. "Of course, it's all about the Originals again. You bloody drama queens."

He smiled slightly as her old Scottish accent bled through. "Mikael was killed some time ago and they're back in New Orleans, trying to get the city back from that street rat Marcel. I need you go there and undagger me."

"Yeah, that's happening." She rolled her eyes. "Carreen Forbeis may have been some naïve lovesick witch but Caroline Forbes does have a life.

"Our love story ended a long time ago," She crossed her arms defiantly as she stared him down. "I don't own you anything."

"Come on, Carr," He smiled at her, disarming and sweet. She wanted to smack him. "For old time's sake? You _did_ love me once."

Carreen's memories felt fresh in her mind and she resisted the emotions bubbling inside of her. Carreen had loved Kol with her whole being but Caroline didn't. She was terrified of him as she remembered from Carreen's memories what he was. And what he could do and would do if she helped him.

Vampire. She remembered teeth and red eyes. Carreen scared and fascinated as Kol drank from her wrist. _You taste fantastic, love._

Kol's fingers caressed her cheek in phantom touches, not quite there but like the wind kissing her skin. "Please, Carr? I want to be able to kiss you again."

She closed her eyes at his words. "Don't do that. Don't lie."

"I'm not," He assured her, his ghostly fingers touching her mouth, tracing her lips. "You may not love me in your new life but that doesn't mean I'm over you."

Carreen or Caroline? Who was she even? She felt like she was losing her head. Two lives, two sets of memories competing for a place and the most dominant feeling from Carreen was…

"I don't know how I feel," She murmured as his fingers lifted her chin so she can look him in the eye. "I loved you so much before and now…"

"Now I can come back and we can start over," He smiled softly. "Somewhere nice like we planned all those centuries ago."

She wanted to believe him and the promises that was so lovely to hear. As Carreen, she'd fallen for all of them, besotted with the idea of spending her life forever with him. Caroline was wary though, trying to not be as foolish in her new life. She refused to waste away her life again.

"Please, Carreen." Those dark eyes were pleading with her and she was melting and pliant to do as he wished. "I need you. Only you."

She sighed and stepped away from him. "Well, I've never been to New Orleans. Sounds like it'd be fun."

* * *

The drive to New Orleans consisted of Kol in the backseat, yapping on and on about this that. He kept asking about the things he was seeing in this century and she'd try her best to explain. But his questions never seemed to end and after she let him fiddle with her phone and he nearly almost deleted all her contacts, she'd told him to sit quietly at the back of the car or she was turning around and leaving him to rot away in his own personal coffin. He'd pouted at that and called her mean.

She sighed to herself in exasperation. Why had Carreen been so in love with him? He had the mental capacity of a five year old and the temper of one if she recalled. Was she really going to go head to head with his family for him?

She remembered the other Mikaelsons, all beautiful and fucked up in ways you wouldn't believe. Elijah though appearing quite sane was just as crazy as his siblings. Rebekah was a harpy and Klaus was a psychopath. And she had to meet them again in her new life.

When they arrived into town, Kol instructing her towards the mansion his family called home there. Getting out of her car, she marched up to the front door and made her way in since it was unlocked. _Arrogant old vampires_ , she scoffed. _Of course they think they're invincible._

Her fingers twitched for a white oak stake. And when Rebekah came downstairs and looked at her like she'd seen a ghost (and in a way she was), she merely smiled and called out. "Hey Bekah. Are your brothers home?"

"Carreen?" She gasped out and Caroline rolled her eyes before subduing her with a spell.

Kol frowned down at his unconscious sister. "Careful. She is my baby sister."

"And a raging bitch if I recall," She moved past the other girl on the floor and started walking before turning back to Kol. "Well? Let's get you up and about. Where's your body?"

He gestured for her to follow him and they made their way down to the basement. It was dark and Caroline took out her phone to use as a flashlight. She could've done a spell but she didn't see any candles and she'd rather not accidentally kill herself. She blinked as she saw the three coffins and immediately went to the one nearest to her.

She gasped as she saw Finn, the only Original she'd actually liked. He'd been kind to her when she was Carreen. Sad and tortured but he'd called her 'duckie' affectionately and treated her more like a sister than he did to Rebekah. Seeing him daggered in his own coffin made her want to rip out Niklaus Mikaelson's eyes from their sockets.

She grasped the dagger embedded into Finn's chest cavity and gave it a tug. She knew he wouldn't wake up right away as it took them a bit of time to reanimate themselves. Instead, she placed the dagger in her purse and made her way to the coffin Kol was standing in front of. "This one yours?"

He nodded and she lifted the lid. Sure enough, Kol's body was there, green and grey like a corpse. She tsked. "You really let yourself go, Kol."

He scowled at her and pointed to the dagger in his chest. "Could you just take it out?"

"Is that any way to talk to your saviour?" She gave him a look. "I could just walk away right now and leave you here with the dust bunnies and spiders for company."

He rolled his eyes and impatiently motioned for her to do the undaggering. She stuck out her tongue childishly at him but did what he wanted. As soon as she did, his ghostly image disappeared and she glanced down at his body and waited for him to come back to life. She hid the dagger in her purse as well and moved to the last coffin, finding it shut. The light thrumming in the wood though indicated quite clearly this was the result of magic and she wondered who Klaus was hiding there before Finn gasped back to the land of the living.

"Hey Finn!" She greeted as the vampire sat up in his coffin. She walked towards him as he looked around wildly. "You've been out for a while, I'm afraid."

"Carreen?" He relaxed a bit when he saw before asking. "Where am I? What year is it?"

"You're in New Orleans. It's the year 2010." At his widening eyes she smiled sympathetically. "I know, it has to have been…wow, a really long time for you."

"How are you still alive then?" Finn looked at her in confusion. "Did Kol turn you?"

"Not quite." She sighed as she thought about how weird this all was. "Short version. I was hanged at Salem, got reincarnated and Kol found me again. He bothered me until I drove here to undagger him and here we are."

Speaking of, Kol just gasped himself awake.

"And that's my cue to leave." She helped Finn out of his coffin before saluting him. "See you around, Finnie."

"Wait, where are you going?" Kol demanded as he practically leapt from his coffin and to her, now in his corporal form he could hold her in place and prevent her from leaving, much to her annoyance. "What about us?"

"I agreed to undagger you, not start a relationship with you again," She shook her head. "I learned my lesson the first time round."

Kol looked crestfallen and was ready to protest when Klaus' overdramatic shouting from upstairs all got their attention. They all winced and Finn grumbled. "I see he hasn't changed."

* * *

Later, after the Original brothers got in a scuffle upstairs with Kol and Finn determined to kick the shit out of Klaus while Klaus tried to dagger them again. But since both daggers were still in Caroline's purse, all the three managed to do was make a mess of the house. Caroline and Rebekah (who was now awake) watched the fight from a distance and waited for it to end. It only ended when Elijah arrived and simultaneously managed to look pleased and annoyed at seeing all his siblings together again.

So after the eldest Original calmed everyone down and forced them to sit at the dining room table like he was the father and they his unruly children, they all decided to air out what they wanted to do now.

"I'm leaving town," Finn said immediately. "Being around you all makes me want to die even more."

"And there's no way I am staying here after that cunt daggered me for centuries because he has control issues." Kol spat, glaring at Klaus like he was the devil. "I hate you, I really do. I want to rip out your heart from your arse and then shove it down your throat."

Caroline grimaced at that. Always with such lovely imagery that one. She had _such_ good taste. How did she ever let him go?

"I daggered you so Mikael wouldn't have killed you because you were too stupid about some witch," Klaus turned to Caroline. "By the way, nice to have you back, Carreen."

"It's Caroline now."

He considered her with a frown. "Carreen suits you better."

Elijah interrupted them as he said with finality. "Kol, Finn, I know you're angry with our brother for keeping you daggered for so long and I apologize as well for not aiding your release sooner but let us try to get past all of this and be a family again. We are back in the city that was once and is our home again."

"Hmm, let's see? Do I care?" Kol looked up like he was mock-seriously considering it before shaking his head. "Nope, not really. I am not spending another day with you people."

He stood up and started walking away. "Finn, you coming? Carreen, get a move on."

"It's Caroline," She corrected even as she and Finn got up to follow him. The rest of the Originals stood up as well, Elijah protesting as they made their way to the door.

"Wait!" He beseeched almost pitifully and that made them stop to look at him. "I know this family has its problems but we need you right now. Our family needs to be united more than ever."

"Yes, I know all about Marcel." Kol rolled his eyes. "Just kill him already."

"It's not that simple…" Klaus groused.

"No it isn't. Because you're not just dealing with him and his renegade band of vampire idiots, you also have to deal with some crazy witches and two packs of bloodthirsty werewolves." Kol shrugged at their shocked expressions. "I heard things while I was out."

Rebekah stared in panic at Elijah. "What are we going to do?"

Caroline decided that she had enough witnessing the Original family soap opera and opened the door to quietly make her escape but Kol pulled her back and slammed the door shut. "You're not going anywhere, Carr." He muttered.

She glared at him and poked him in the chest sharply. "This is _your_ family's madness. I'm going back home. And it's Caroline."

"Sure you are, sweetheart." He grinned at her mockingly. "Wherever you go, I go. That's the deal."

She gaped at him and smacked him on the arm. He didn't even flinch. "We are not in a relationship. We are so over."

"Says who?" He countered petulantly.

"The rope snapping my neck!"

"Ahem," Klaus interrupted them. "No one is leaving. It's going to take a combined effort to wade through this upcoming shite storm. And sorry, Carreen - Caroline – _whatever your name is_ – but a witch as powerful as you could really be useful."

Caroline was furious and glared hotly at all of them. "You cannot make me stay here."

"We're not _forcing_ you to stay," Elijah placated carefully. "But we'd really appreciate it if you did decide to help us out for a while."

Caroline frowned and looked at the faces of each of the Originals, all looking quite desperate and sighed to herself. This might just be an even worse mistake than the first time round but she couldn't seem to escape this lunatic family. She couldn't have been reincarnated somewhere farther away, could she? She couldn't escape Kol.

Kol, who was behind her now and though he didn't have his arms around her, he was so close that his breath fanned her ear as he whispered, "Stay, Carreen. Please."

She closed her eyes in defeat. She was a goner. And she stepped away from Kol to clear her head and damn herself as she said, "Fine. But on one condition."

They looked at her expectantly.

"Call me Caroline."


	44. we're dancing in this world alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Kat, Caro and Bekah could move to New York and be cool vampire queens there with Kol around to be annoying and occasionally helpful. He's into Caroline but flirts with Kat every now and then (because Caroline knows it means nothing and it gives her an excuse to bitch slap Kat) while Bekah finds some awesome dude that appreciates her. Kat could find some other bloke to be the king to her queen and the six couples will be like the new vampire royalty of NYC. Well, that escalated quickly. How's that for an AU?
> 
> Their possible closet would be legendary. Caroline could organize all the parades and big events in New York. Kat and Belah could regulate who is and who is not allowed in the city. Kol would buy the building they live in." –Me and QueenVamp

"For most of my life I have been adored by fools and hated by people of good sense, and they all make up stories about me in which I am either a saint or a whore. But I am above these judgments, I am a Queen."  
Philippa Gregory, _The Other Queen_

* * *

The loud knocking on the door of the penthouse suite woke Caroline one Saturday morning. She didn't have classes till that afternoon and was happily enjoying being in unconscious from the world when the pounding started. Rebekah and Katherine hadn't come home last night and she knew this from the lack of squabbling the two vampires often engaged in when they were together. While the two worked well when they had a common cause like dominating New York City as their kingdom, they were often easy to disagree about completely petty things as well.

Often times Caroline played mediator between the two which sometimes felt like a full-time job on its own. Last night in particular had been very important as the two were organizing the vampires in the city to bow down to them and get with the new monarchy. Or die. And in that exact wording too.

Caroline groaned as whoever was at the door was still there. She climbed out of bed and narrowly checking the her lamp on her end table. Feeling like she'd crawled out of a century-long coma, she made her way to where the mystery knocker was still going at it. With a scowl, she yanked the door open, almost pulling it out of its hinges.

"Oh," Was all she could utter as she was greeted by the sight of Kol Mikaelson. " _You_."

He blinked at her in surprise, obviously not expecting to see her at the penthouse his sister lived. "Yeah, _me_. Is Rebekah here?"

"She didn't come home last night." Caroline answered through a yawn. "She might still be out with Katherine."

"Katherine?" His face held surprise. "As in _Katherine_ _Pierce_?"

"Mm-hmm," Caroline leaned on the doorway, resting her head on the open door, still grasping the doorknob. "They're taking over New York together."

He looked at her in disbelief. "But they hate each other."

"Yes," Caroline looked at him sagely, like she'd heard this before.

"And they're living together?"

"Yes," She looked down at her nails and the chipped nail polish, mentally promising to give herself a manicure later. Much, much later when she'd had more sleep.

"And you're living with them? All three of you?" He was looking at her like she was insane. "How did that happen?"

Caroline rolled her eyes, having enough of having this conversation there at her doorway and stepped back to let him in. "Come on in. I'll tell you the riveting story."

He followed her inside, glancing briefly at the place as they made their way to the kitchen. Realizing that she was not getting any more sleep, Caroline decided to make coffee and turned on the coffee maker. Kol took a seat on one of the bar stools on the island, right across from where Caroline was leaning on the counter. And he was more than eager to find out how it is that three vampire girls who couldn't stand each other all that much were now living together and taking over New York.

"So how did it all happen? I got the news a week ago that my sister was taking over New York but I hadn't heard about you and Katherine being here as well."

She lightly tapped her fingernails on the counter, still not facing him. "Two months ago, we were all at the Grill at the same time. Katherine and Rebekah predictably started exchanging barbs and Matt asked me to step in lest they break something or someone.

"I don't know how but suddenly we're all sitting at a table and complaining about how shitty Mystic Falls and practically everyone in it was. Particularly, we all agreed on the fact that every male in town held a fascination for Elena and we were tired of being second best to her." Caroline rolled her eyes in exasperation. "So Rebekah makes a joke about just leaving and finding a cooler place like New York and turning it into our own little kingdom and Katherine says it's a great idea. And now here we are."

She turned around to see Kol's reaction that looked at her like she'd grown another head. "You three actually went through with that half-ass plan? Just come here and dominate it? Just like that?"

"Yep," She moved to get a mug from the cabinets. "You want some coffee?"

"Sure, whatever," He was more interested more about the rising reign of Mikaelson, Pierce and Forbes. "Okay, just run it through me. The three of you are now taking over New York and somehow not killing each other?"

"Yes, " She poured herself a cup and then Kol, adding sugar and cream to hers. "How do you take your coffee?"

"Black," He thanked her when she gave him his mug. "How is all this possible?"

Caroline didn't answer anyway and took a sip of her coffee, leaning on the island with her eyes closed as she took in the taste. She felt herself become more alert and opened her eyes to see Kol had leaned forward on the counter as well, waiting for her reply.

She sighed and told him, "We didn't like being shitted on by the assholes of Mystic Falls to cater to the whims of Princess Elena Gilbert anymore. We decided that we are all queens that should be worshipped and we would run shit way better than anyone."

His lips quirked in a slight smile, "Fascinating."

"Not really," Caroline took another sip. "While there are a few witches and werewolves, they're easily subdued since there are more of us than them. There's a good portion of vampires in New York but they're scattered without any leadership which the three of us are more than happy to oblige."

"And the humans?" Kol asked. "How does a city of so many people feel about being conquered by vampires?"

"Surprisingly, they're okay with it." Caroline shrugged. "We have a system with the blood banks and donors so nobody has to get hurt. We've gotten the witches to put powerful wards in the city so we can track who comes in and out. The human authorities are already in Kat and Bekah's control so we don't really have that much problems."

"Except?"

"There's the odd werewolf here and there so we're trying to set up some kind of way for them to shift without going around and killing people. Rebekah's setting up a place underground for them to turn on full moons and Kat's gotten the witches to spell the place so there won't be any accidents."

"I'm impressed." Kol was staring at her in awe now, a smile on his face. "But what do _you_ do exactly? From what I'm hearing, only two out of the new Unholy Trinity seem to be doing all the work."

Caroline frowned at him slightly but licked her lips as she finished her mug. "I'm kind of the secretary. Records and keeping track of accounts. Occasionally, I help out when we need to intimidate someone but mostly I just do the paperwork which is good since I'm attending NYU."

"College?" He gave her a look. "How plebeian, Forbes."

"Education is important," I told him. "As important as world domination."

He scoffed and tried to hide his grin but she saw it. And he looked down at the counter, his fingers dancing on the rim of his untouched coffee. "So when's the rest of Powervamp Girls coming home?"

Caroline was about to answer she didn't know when the door opened and speak of the devil, here they were. Katherine and Rebekah were muttering to themselves about 'alligators' and 'hobos' when they both stopped at the sight of her and Kol sipping coffee like it was an ordinary thing.

"Kol," Rebekah scowled at him, crossing her arms over her chest in defiance. "Why are you here?"

"I was in the neighbourhood." Kol grinned at her. "I thought I'd stop by and see how my baby sister is enjoying dictatorship."

"Actually, it's an absolute monarchy," Katherine frowned slightly as she considered the term. "Though dictatorship is kind of the same thing."

"Nice to see you again, Kit-Kat," Kol greeted as he came close to her and twirled one of her Botticelli curls. "I see you got even prettier after turning."

Katherine didn't miss a beat and pressed herself closer to the Original and ran her fingers down his shirt. "I see you're still charming as ever."

Rebekah grimaced at the sight of them flirting and pushed Kol away from Katherine until he was several feet away. She prodded his chest with each word as she demanded, "How did you get into the city? There are wards."

Kol just shrugged and smiled smarmily. "I know a witch who likes me more than you."

Rebekah looked like she was ready to backhand him into the wall but as Caroline really liked their penthouse the way it was, she got in between the two siblings and pushed Kol down on his previous seat. "You, sit."

"Yes, ma'am," He let out a puppy-like bark mockingly.

She gave him a glare in return before turning to Rebekah. "He cannot stay here."

"I agree," The other blonde was quick to say, shooting her own glare at her brother. "Kol, leave the city now. You're not allowed here."

Kol gave them an exaggerated kicked puppy frown. "Why not?"

"Because you make us want to kill you," Rebekah bit out.

"Katherine doesn't want to kill me," He pointed out making both blondes snort.

"Of course not. She'll shag you first _and then_ kill you,"

Caroline tried to hide her smile as Katherine protested loudly. "Don't make me out to be some murderous floozy!"

"You are," All three of them returned and Katherine huffed, stomping out of the kitchen.

Once she left, Kol turned back to his sister and asked, "So I'm staying?"

"You can have the guest bedroom." Rebekah replied easily like she hadn't just been so against him even being in the city a moment ago. Caroline looked at her in disapproval to which she just explained. "Another Original could be useful. And also, you could use the company for when Katherine and I are out ruling the city."

"I don't need a babysitter." Caroline pouted petulantly at that.

Rebekah just snorted. "No, Caroline, _you_ are the babysitter." She pointed to a smirking Kol with some emphasis. "Despite his age, that one has the maturity of a five-year-old. You have to make sure he doesn't set things on fire for a lark."

Kol opened his mouth to protest but then closed it again and nodded because apparently he would do what his sister said. _Great._ Caroline was babysitting after an ancient man-boy. She was so lucky, wasn't she?

* * *

"When's Rebekah coming home?" Kol asked with a pout in his stupidly handsome face. He'd come into Caroline's room unannounced again and plopped down on her bed beside her. She moved her study materials away from him before he rolled around like the spoiled brat he was. "I'm bored."

"I don't care." Caroline had a big test tomorrow and she had no time to entertain the bastard child of Dorian Gray and Norman Bates. "Go play in your room."

"You're mean." Kol frowned at her and plucked her highlighter from her hand. "I could just leave you here all alone like the boring goody-goody you are."

"You step out of this penthouse and Rebekah will sick her new pack of werewolves on you," Caroline snatched back her highlighter and tapped him on the forehead with it condescendingly. "Or Katherine will accost you in an alley and eat you after she's drained you of all bodily fluids."

"That's a good way to go." Kol shrugged with one shoulder and rolled over on his back, staring at the ceiling. "The latter, I mean."

Caroline sighed to herself and tried to get back to reading but as usual Kol was back to bothering her, sitting up and moving closer to her until his chin was on her shoulder, looking over her notes. She held back that murderous rage in her that only he seemed able to bring out and tried to ignore him. After two months of living with him, she knew the thing he could not stand was being ignored. Rebekah wasn't exaggerating when she said he couldn't be mentally more than five-years-old.

And as expected, Kol didn't like not having her full attention and started poking her on the side with his finger. She caught his hand and twisted it until she could hear bone snap. He yelped and escaped her grip but remained where he was. He inspected his hand and waited for it to heal before going back to his antics. He was even closer now, his chest pressed to her back, his cheek pressed against hers.

She tried to focus on her studying but who could focus when Kol Mikaelson was pressing a kiss to the skin of her shoulder, not covered by her camisole. Especially when his hand wrapped around her waist, his hand settling on her belly to trace ever widening circles. He pressed a kiss at her neck and she expected him to sink his teeth into her artery but didn't. Instead, he bit her lightly with human teeth, causing a spasm to go through her.

She let out a yelp and jumped from the bed, arms crossing over her chest as a shield. "Don't do that!" She yelled at him as he stared up at her far too innocently. "You're not allowed to do things like that!"

That was the wrong thing to say because there was not a bigger dare to Kol than to say he wasn't allowed something. He got from the bed and to her lightning quick, his arms caging her against him. "Why not, sweetheart?"

His eyes were daring her, more displays of his unchangeable immaturity, to tell him what to do. To tell him he couldn't do what he wanted and couldn't have what he wanted. He was stronger and faster than her and she knew she couldn't take him on but that didn't stop her from pushing at his chest to get him off her. He didn't budge but at least she tried.

"You don't get to touch me like that," She told him resolutely, her blue eyes staring into his damnably mocking dark ones. "You are _not_ my boyfriend."

"I could be," Kol looked down at her lips, considering. "Just tell me what you want."

"I want you to back off." She looked him in the eyes, not playing anymore. "I'm not a toy for you to play with."

"No, you aren't," He stepped away from her, giving her the distance she wanted. "You're not a game I'd want to play."

She found herself confused. In the time she'd gotten to know Kol she'd learned he liked games and toying with people. While Katherine and Rebekah were manipulative, Kol enjoyed causing mayhem and messing with people for the hell of it. He liked watching the chips fall. Which is why she had to ask, "And why is that?"

"I'd let you win," He told her, his expression unreadable before he left her alone in her room.

She stared after him, wondering what he meant. She knew she should really return to her studying but found herself thinking of the inconsistent vampire taking over her life.

* * *

Rebekah started seeing a new boy, a werewolf who she had taken a liking to. He was fresh out of high school and was allowed into the city after he passed the meticulous inspection procedures. He and Rebekah met so she could assess him and he charmed her with puppy dog eyes and a bright smile. Rebekah stood no chance and neither did he.

Caroline was making breakfast when a tall and lanky boy exited Rebekah's room and she nearly dropped the frying pan. He was shirtless and she got a view of a pale, muscled chest, a scattering of freckles here and there. His usually gelled curls were a mess as he went to the fridge and took the carton of orange juice. She tried not to stare and focused on not burning the eggs.

"My name's Isaac," He said to her, making her finally look at him and meet those big blue eyes. She tried to not liken him to a golden retriever but was failing. "Isaac Lahey. I'm from California."

"Beacon Hills," She nodded at him. "I read your file."

His eyebrows rose in surprise. "You have?"

"I'm kind of the secretary," She smiled at him. "It's my job to know about every supernatural creature in the city."

He was about to say something until Rebekah had come out of her room as well and hugged him from behind. She was wearing a sweater too big for her and must've been his. Isaac instantly grinned as Rebekah rested her head on his shoulder and kissed him on the cheek. "Hello, lover." She purred.

"Hello to you too," He was smiling at her tenderly. "Good night?"

"Very good night," The blonde pressed a kiss to his neck, making his smile widen even more. "Come back to bed."

He turned around and put down the carton of orange juice on the counter as he let himself be dragged back to Rebekah's room. Caroline only watched the two leave, Rebekah giggling as they disappeared.

Kol entered the kitchen a second later with the world's darkest glower and took a seat at the island. Caroline rolled her eyes at the Original. "You had a bad night?"

"All night long," Kol bit out. "Those two were at it all night like the world was going to end today."

Caroline shrugged. She'd heard them as well, vampire hearing and everything but was able to block it out with some earphones and her I-pod on full volume. Kol's senses were sharper though and he probably was less successful. And being it your sister's moaning to keep you up must be psychologically damaging as well.

"Eh, young love," She said and he glared at her more, making her shake her head at his ridiculousness. "Rebekah's happy. Be a good brother and be happy for her instead of killing Isaac like I know you're planning."

"He's a werewolf," He said like it made any difference.

"And she's a thousand year old vampire who's one of the queens of New York City," She gave him a look. "She's a big girl. She can sleep with who she wants to."

He stared at her, looking pensive as he stood up and moved around the island until he was beside her. She moved past him to transfer her omelette into a plate and his hand on her arm stopped her. She looked up at him expectantly as he kept her pressed against him, dark eyes staring at her like she was a puzzle he couldn't solve. "You're a big girl too, you know."

"Yes, which is why you should stop touching me before I decide to use your intestines as a scarf," She poked him in the chest. "Unhand me, Mikaelson."

He grinned down at her like she was precious and leaned down to kiss her forehead. She stiffened at his tender touch, not knowing what to do. He lingered for a second, pulling away to look down at her and his eyes didn't have that manic gleam for once and instead had the same tenderness Isaac's had when he was looking at Rebekah. "You're bloody brilliant, Forbes. Don't _ever_ change."

Something in her ached at his words. She'd had boys tell her sweet things before. Heck, his own brother had been one of them but Kol wasn't prone to sweet nothings and tenderness. He was more into making her angry because it amused him. He was a boy who insulted you and kissed you in the same breath.

But right then, he wasn't mocking her or pushing her buttons. Instead, he looked like any other boy who was indulging his girlfriend with her girlish tendencies for sweetness and romance. He actually looked sane for a minute and it scared her more than anything. He must've sensed her panic because he stepped away and told her as he left, "Your food's burning."

That made her move from her shocked-induced daze and tried to put out her smoking breakfast before it activated the fire alarm. She inwardly cursed him. _Stupid Original. Stupid confusing vampire man-boy_.

* * *

While Isaac was sweet and perfect for Rebekah, he was constantly around the penthouse which meant Caroline had to announce her presence before entering any room lest she walk into the two lovebirds in flagrante again. Not that this didn't make things awkward enough but Katherine had found herself her own boy as well, Jake Armstrong, a witch from Washington. Like Isaac, he was also from a little town she'd never heard of before, though his little unspecified hole was called Chance Harbor.

He'd already been in town before they took over so Katherine met him at one of the meetings with the witches. He'd been stubborn and even challenging to Kat who took one look at his handsome face and decided she would be her new boy-toy. He initially tried not to fall for her charms but this was Katherine Pierce. He stood no chance and neither did she.

Announcing herself into rooms didn't stop the couple from enjoying themselves and Caroline with much horror realized they probably liked getting caught. A terrible theory confirmed when she came home from one of her late classes and walked in on the two going at it on her bed. She gaped at the sight of Katherine riding Jake into Valhalla before she turned around and ran. Flustered, she made her way to the living room and plopped down on the sofa, trying to erase the image from her traumatized brain.

Kol was already there on the couch, watching cartoons on the TV with the volume on full blast, probably trying to tune out the shameless couple. "They've been at it for hours." He spoke to her nonchalantly, eyes focused on Bugs Bunny being a condescending dick to Daffy Duck.

"Why are they having sex in my bed?" She uttered out in horror, turning to him like he could provide her with answers for the evil she had just witnessed. "Why in _my_ bed?"

"I don't know what they're doing." He shook his head, looking more tired than she'd ever seen him. "They kicked me out of my room this afternoon so they could do it in mine."

"They want to do it in every room of the house." Caroline concluded in disbelief. " _Why_?"

He shrugged. "Beats me."

Caroline shook her head and tried to process why the twisted couple, shouting out their enjoyment in her bedroom were doing the things they did. She leaned back on the couch, defeated as she realized she couldn't sleep in her own bed anymore and would have to burn it. She looked down and saw the mountain of pillows and blankets on the rug and asked, "Are you sleeping here tonight?"

"I threw my bed out and I'm not sleeping in my room till I've compelled someone to clean everything in it," He looked like he wanted to wretch. "Though now that I think about it, they probably did it on this couch too."

They practically jumped up at that.

* * *

Not that the two couples were nauseating enough on their own, by Satan's influence they decided to go on a double date so they could be twice the ick-factor together. Caroline had been dragged along because apparently she was such a 'sad little loser who needs to take break from studying for your bleeding finals for the night because you're driving us batty'. Kol got dragged along too so Caroline wouldn't be lonely in her misery.

They went to watch a movie and Kol and Caroline sat behind the two couples who were making out ten minutes into the movie. The two unhappy vampires made disgusted faces at the display and Kol started throwing popcorn at them to make them stop. And later when Kol recovered from Rebekah and Katherine breaking his hands and making him wear the popcorn bucket as a hat, he gave Caroline a running commentary on the movie. Despite herself, Caroline laughed at his blunt and violent sense of humour that made time going by a little more bearable.

Later at the restaurant, the two of them watched the two couples share menus and be even more sickening.

"Look at them," Kol whispered conspiringly. "Two of the most feared female vampires in the world, acting like a couple of teenage girls."

"To be fair, they never got to enjoy life as ordinary teenage girls," Caroline commented at them wistfully. "They're just trying to make for lost time, I guess."

"I'm just happy neither of them can get pregnant because I really don't want to see what kind of offspring they'd unleash in the world."

"Thank goodness for small miracles," She clinked her wine glass against his. "Maybe there is a God."

* * *

Caroline had just finished her last exam for her finals and was now just trying to relax after the end of a hellish college semester, lounging in the living room and watching cheesy rom-coms. She was fixing herself a bowl of ice cream when Katherine and Rebekah suddenly pounced on her. Katherine grabbed her ice cream bowl from her as Rebekah dragged her to the living room and she tried to protest as the two older vampires pushed her down on the sofa. She stared up at them in shock as they stood over her, in a business-like fashion.

Rebekah grabbed the remote and turned off the TV as they began whatever it was they're doing. "Now, Caroline, you'll get your ice cream back after you admit it."

"Admit what?" She looked at them like they were crazy. "What are you talking about? Give me my ice cream back now!"

She tried to grab the bowl from Katherine but Rebekah pushed her down again and she was no match for the blonde Original. Katherine smirked down at her and chided her like she was a child. "Now, now, Carebear, you can't have this until you confess."

"Confess to what?" Caroline demanded, not understanding what in the world they were trying to get out of her. "Did something go missing in our closet again? You know, it's probably just there buried under other things because neither of you like to keep it organized. I spend most of the time trying to get it clean but you two-"

"It's not about that." Rebekah rolled her eyes like she was silly. "It's about Kol."

"What about him?"

"You're in love with him." Katherine said matter-of-factly.

"I am not!" Caroline stared at the two other girls in incredulity and realized what they were doing. "Is this an intervention? You're trying to get me to admit I have feelings for Kol? Is that it?"

"Yes!" The two shouted in unison.

"No!" Caroline stood up at that, having enough of this. "I am not in love with Kol!"

Again, they replied together. "Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not!" Caroline shook her head vehemently, crossing her arms over chest in defiance and stared at them like they've lost their minds. "You two just got this idea in your head because you guys are happily in love so I have to be as well!"

"And why is that a bad thing?" Katherine countered.

"Because if I was going to be in love with someone, it wouldn't be Kol freaking Mikaelson!"

"And why not?"

She stiffened as she recognized Kol's voice. Closing her eyes, she felt shame and she didn't know why. Exasperated, she turned around to face the dark-haired Original who seemed to come out of nowhere. "You drive me insane, that's why."

"And?" He challenged, petulant as always. "I make your life interesting. Admit it."

"No, you're an immature man-boy who thinks homicide is a great hobby."

"And you're condescending and irritatingly optimistic but that doesn't change anything." He moved closer to her until they were barely inches apart and she could see the flecks of gold in his dark eyes. "Fact of the matter is, Forbes, we've been dancing around each other for months and you're too stubborn and scared to accept your own feelings."

"I'm not scared of my own feelings!" She protested, looking away to see that they were alone. Katherine and Rebekah had left and gone to who knows where. "You're a nuisance I live with every day but that doesn't mean I have feelings for you outside of irritation."

"Look at me," He demanded and she looked him in the eye again. He looked more serious that she'd ever seen him. "You drive me to the point of madness, Caroline Forbes. You've invaded my head like a bloody song on repeat. I can't get you out!"

"Yes, you can!" She started to move away but he followed her, step for step. "This is just an anomaly. You and I were never meant to be together. It's not in the script."

"Fuck the script. Whoever's writing it is shite at it." She gasped when her back hit a wall and he'd cornered her, his hands at her sides, trapping her. "Fact of the matter is, sweetheart, you and I have so much chemistry we could set the room on fire."

She stared at him in horror, trying to deny in vain what he was saying. "No, no, that's not-"

"Stop denying it!" He practically cried out in frustration. "Just admit that you love me already!"

"I do not!" Caroline objected loudly before Kol kissed the living daylights out of her.

And maybe he was right about chemistry and setting the room on fire because by the time they were done, the living room was in tatters. Caroline panted on her belly next to Kol on the shredded rug, exhausted and sated. Kol was on his side staring at her as his fingers traced down her spine. "Still in denial, Caroline?"

"Shut up," She pushed him down and kissed him to quiet his smart mouth. "You're insufferable."

"It's why you love me," He murmured against her mouth and positioned her above him so he could be inside her again. "Admit it. Just admit it."

She groaned a half-assed denial but just nodded, giving in. He was driving her insane in a different way and she was going to kill him for it. But hey, what was a queen without a king after all?

"Yes, yes, I love you! Now, stop teasing me!"

He let out a triumphant laugh before working on putting their roommates to shame.


	45. we're shooting arrows at the sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What if the Mikaelson's were the humans and Caroline and Co. were the crazy vampires taking in to Mystic Falls? Kol could set their house on fire. And Bonnie is Kol's best friend" –QueenVamp
> 
> "I was wonder if you could write where caroline was had kol's personality and Kol had Caroline's personality. Because the story your are great but it is pretty much always Kol changing caroline. So I thought the other way around might be interesting" –Guest
> 
> References to Teen Wolf. Inspired by Supernatural: Bloodlines.

Have you ever had a bad feeling about your morning? Like an ominous charge in the air trying to warn your rational mind that there's something going to go wrong? Normally, people would ignore this feeling, chalking it up to nerves or their imagination but witches were different. They were trained to listen to this feeling, to interpret it and understand how to stop or manage any danger that was coming.

Kol was half-witch, his mother the leader of the large coven in Blessed City and thus, he was well aware of magic and its intricacies from an early when his mother pressed his chubby baby fingers into the soul of green house and he felt the thrum of magic for the first time. He understood about the balance of power and nature and the need to maintain it.

Along with being half-hunter, his father the leader of the organization of hunters, Kol understood order and discipline to protect those who could not protect themselves.

He was half-witch and half-hunter, something else. Thus he could do other things other witches weren't able to and do other things other hunters couldn't. Their bloodline was new, he and his siblings, as the four supernatural factions of the city didn't usually intermingle besides for business matters. But their parents fell in love by some miracle and there was the Mikaelsons, the special children and whispered behind their backs, "the freaks".

Kol's hearing could pick up on the whispers here and then, his senses weren't as sharp as a werewolves but they were enough and he bit his tongue more than he wanted. Elijah had warned him not to get into fights with those of the other factions. The werewolves were too vindictive and the dopplegangers too tricky but even those of his own kind acted harshly, jealous of what he was capable of that they weren't. Thus, Kol hated school.

Rebekah tried to fit in, she was younger and generally more deluded. She even dated from the other factions. Having walked in on his sister in flagrante with that arsehole werewolf Tyler bleeding Lockwood in her bedroom the other day, Kol was more than worried about his baby sister. She practically fell for any boy that called pretty regardless of what he was and Kol knew it would land her in trouble someday.

And he would have to get her out of it because Aaron and Elijah were busy with their father and the hunters and Finn was busy with their mother and the witches, leaving Kol as Rebekah's only protector. There was no way thirteen-year-old Henrik could stand up for Rebekah, unique bloodline or not. And Kol's responsibility needled at him at times. Especially now when he walked into his next class and to his horror, was greeted by the sight of a half-naked Rebekah snogging some bloke whose hair kept changing colors in his excitement.

_Bloody dopplegangers_. He cursed inwardly all the shape shifters in the city and tried to calm himself enough not to disembowel the idiot feeling up his only sister. He cleared his throat loudly, making the two freeze. Rebekah gasped as she turned to see him.

"Kol!" She nearly whined and he rolled his eyes before picking up her shirt of the floor and tossing it at her.

"Get dressed." He grunted and sent a glare to rainbow boy. "Evaporate, shifty."

The doppleganger scowled at the derogatory term and looked ready to insult him back when Kol waved his hand and the other boy was blown by a strong gust of wind to the wall with such force, he collapsed on the ground. Rainbow boy (whose hair was now a bright yellow) stared up at him in shock and fear.

"Out," Kol bit out one more time. "And if you come near here again, I will make sure you're red all over with your own blood."

Rainbow boy got the message and practically sprinted from the room, leaving Kol with his pouting sister.

"Was that really necessary?" Rebekah (thank Mother Nature) was more dressed now and crossed her arms over her chest in a defensive move. "He was nice."

"Nice? Is that all you look for before you take off your shirt?" Kol snorted. "Well, no wonder you can't maintain a relationship."

"Because you scare them off,"

"You date arseholes."

"No, I'm related to them!" Rebekah pushed past him briskly and stomped through the door. She stopped when she felt the tingle of a jinx shoot through her and she touched her hair, screaming when she saw it was fire engine red. "Kol!"

He laughed and ignored her as she screamed for him to change it back. He continued laughing as he exited the room, her shrieks following him out into the hallway.

* * *

His day starting out quite normal didn't alert Kol that the ominous feeling was telling him something very important. It tried to reach him when he was having lessons with Bonnie's grandmother who was teaching him and a few other witches the art of tea leaf reading. Bonnie had frowned at his cup and told him, "According to this, you're going to die."

He laughed at that, disbelieving. "Really now? What of?"

When you're a teenager whose part-witch, part-hunter, understandably, you'd think you're invincible. With your magic and the strength and speed of a hunter, you might as well be. So you can't blame Kol when he ignored that heavy feeling in his belly. He even taunted his best friend, saying, "I'm going to live forever, Bonnie. I'm special, remember?"

"Especially annoying, you mean." Bonnie returned, placing his teacup back on the table. She motioned to her tea cup that he was holding. "Now tell me my fortune."

He blinked down at the dark mush in the tea cup and tried to make sense of it. Even his hunter senses couldn't really see much but after a minute of staring into the godforsaken cup, he thought he saw something that resembled a sun. "You're going to live long and happy." He told her with a cheeky grin. "And you'll probably end up married to Jeremy Gilbert."

She gaped at him before smacking him on the arm as he chuckled. "Be serious, Kol."

"Hey, you could be following in my mum's footsteps," And then in his best impersonation of his mother he continued, "Unity is our blessing."

* * *

The powers that be were of course getting frustrated with the young witch/hunter and tried to reach him the last time when he came home and found his mother reading Tarot cards in her office. He greeted her in passing as per usual and instead of her usual reply of, "Hello too, dear", she stopped him.

"Come here, Kol," He paused and stared at her but she was looking down at her desk as she spread the deck in a wide arc on the mahogany. "I said, come in."

He did as she told and stopped in front of her desk, not knowing what he should really do. He wasn't really that close to his mom as Finn was her favorite. Same with his dad as Elijah was his favorite. That often left him and Rebekah to interact with each other as the youngest and both still in high school. He often felt uncomfortable when having to spend time with either or both parents without having the older Mikaelson children around like right then.

Having finished spreading out the deck, his mother finally met his gaze. Her eyes were green like Rebekah's but there was a deep set to them that reminded him of his own. "Pick a card," She nodded down at the cards. "Don't ask why. Just pick one."

He knew this was some kind of test. Clairvoyance was more of Bonnie's strength than his as he liked spells and curses more. But he reached out and listened to that light humming of magic and let it guide him to hover one of the cards. Wordlessly, he picked it up and stared in bewilderment at the image of _Death._

He remembered Bonnie's reading in class earlier and felt that weight in his stomach fall to his feet. But he tried to rationalize that the _Death_ card didn't often mean a literal death. It could be a death of a relationship, an event or a time. It was often more about change.

So maybe he wasn't going to die, right? But his mother was looking down at the cards liked they displeased her greatly and he just wanted to leave. So he did. "I'm gonna go, mum. I had a long day."

He didn't turn around the whole run up to his room.

* * *

He told Bonnie about what happened with his mum and the tarot cards the next day at the café they hang out at on weekends and the other witch tried to comfort him with reason. Ever clever Bonnie.

"Well, just take into consideration that the _Death_ card is usually for change. So maybe you'll just fall in love with someone and get your heart broken."

"So you think I'll fall for a shifty or a hound?" He replied with a cocked eyebrow. "Some girl with green hair or a girl who sheds all over my couch?"

She rolled her eyes at his crassness. "And this is why you're single."

"By choice," He countered, wiggling his eyebrows at her. "Why get tied down when there are girls just begging for this body?"

"Begging for your dead body to be pushed into the river you mean,"

He gave out a fake pained groan and pretended like she just shot him to the heart. "You make me bleed like no one, Bennett."

"You love it. You're a masochist." She said nonchalantly but he caught her smile as she took a sip of her coffee."

He took one of her hands in his own and played with her slim fingers. "Oh Bon, no one handles me like you." He got down on his knee beside the table, still holding on to her hand. "You should marry me."

She snatched her hand back and slapped him none too gently, making him yelp. "Stop messing around."

He gingerly got back on his chair, rubbing his red cheek. "Never mind. I'd end up a battered husband anyway."

Bonnie just rolled her eyes again and spelled his coffee into ink.

* * *

Kol knew his witch and hunter history more so than most of his peers, having Bonnie as his best friend assured him many days reading journals, grimoires and books on these things. Bon-Bon loved knowing about the past despite possible asbestos poisoning and Kol suffered through it for her because friendship was like that. This worked out quite well as his parents wanted him to be well-versed in the history of both parentages and even made him useful for certain situations. Like for instance, he knew that the boy chatting up sister in the hallway of their school was a vampire.

Now, history lesson: the hunters came to be when nature demanded for balance when vampires were created a thousand years ago (in Blessed City before when it was just dirt and sticks for houses) by a few humans and two very stupid witches. Vampires were a monstrosity against nature and some humans became hunters to try and extinct the crime against Mother Nature. They were driven out of Blessed City and were scattered around causing havoc in other parts of the world ever since, spreading like a disease.

Hunters grew in numbers but to this day were still trying to get rid of the relentless buggers. Kol's dad in his day had been out there chasing the bloodsuckers but he went back to Blessed City to raise his family when Kol's mum got pregnant with Elijah. A vampire had not been in Blessed City for over nine centuries but Kol knew what the git in the leather jacket was. And not only because of the murderous rage he suddenly had that was more than the light irritation he felt around his floozy sister's shenanigans.

Another history lesson: the dumbest witches in history who created vampirism gave them special jewelry so that they could walk in the sun and not fry to death. Too blue for sapphire, the boy was wearing a lapis lazuli ring. And humans and other creatures usually didn't even know about that stone thus his baby sister was flirting with a vampire. And he had to die.

Though most considered Kol being more in tune with his witch side than his hunter side, that didn't mean Kol didn't know how to fight and use a damn stake. Elijah always nagged him to have one with him at all times and he was grateful for his eldest brother then, reaching easily into his bag for the silver stake and tucked it into the back of his jeans to be covered by his jumper. His steps soundless he snuck up on the vampire and his sister. "Hey, Bekah," He greeted her with a wide grin, standing beside the vampire.

She gave him an annoyed and impatient look. "What do you want?"

"Can't I talk to my baby sister, _my only sister_?" He pouted at her. "Don't be mean, Bex,"

She looked ready to cut into him as usual but the vampire she was talking to finally spoke up, offering his hand. "Hi. I'm Stefan Salvatore."

Kol instantly took his hand in a grip that would've broken a human's hand, ignoring the shiver that came from touching the Undead. "Kol Mikaelson."

The vampire frowned, confused at his strength and probably trying to figure out why he and Rebekah smelled odd, the sweet scent of magic like berries and honey combined with the scent of woods and steel of a hunter. The pretty hound Sarah Wilkes once told him he smelled absolutely enticing and weird.

"You must be new to the city. I haven't seen you before." Kol said lightly, releasing his grip on the vampire's hand. "Are you planning on you staying for a while?"

"Actually, my family is originally from Blessed City. My siblings and I decided to return to what feels like our home," His smile was nostalgic. "From the stories I heard, it seems Blessed City's changed quite a bit. More…unified among the factions."

"When there's a common cause, we get along just fine," Kol shrugged. "Peace and unity and the lot."

Stefan nodded. "I think we'd really like it here again."

At that Kol leaned closer to pat the vampire on the back with a gesture of comraderie before ever so slightly reaching for the stake at his back and pressing it lightly into the vampire's back, right where his heart would be. The vampire stiffened immediately.

"I don't think that's a good idea… _Stefan_ ," He intoned. "Blessed City hasn't changed _that_ much when it comes to certain things. And I assure you we will come together for any common threats that may spring up."

Stefan's jaw was locked, green eyes cold. "We just want to go home."

"This isn't your home anymore," Kol returned, pressing the stake a bit deeper for emphasis. "Parasites like you don't have one."

Stefan moved faster than any werewolf Kol's ever seen, slamming him into the lockers, his hands on his neck. "Are you a hunter?"

Kol laughed and Stefan stepped back, clutching his head in pain. "More than that, leech."

He released the spell on the vampire until only when he was on his knees. Rebekah looked horrified and the other students in the hallways were intrigued, watching the scene with unveiled interest. Kol saluted them with a smirk and stepped away from the vampire, staring up at him in anger. He pressed the silver stake into his sister's hands and then walked away.

* * *

News spread fast in Blessed City, it was big but the word 'vampire' particularly flew through the air and every hunter and werewolf out for vampire blood was chasing the group into the middle of town. Kol arrived upon the scene after school, Stefan and an older man tied up in vervain ropes on their knees as the crowd assembled from all factions booed and glared at them in anger.

Kol saw the four leaders of the Council talking to each other, they were the High Court of sorts in Blessed City and his parents being leaders of their factions were part of it. His father in particular looked like he just wanted to just stake the two vampires and get it over with but he needed the approval of the other three members before he could go forward with the execution.

Mikael stepped forward and quieted the loud crowd with a hand raised. "What you see before you is nature gone wrong. These two were created from the blackest of magic a thousand years ago by the twins Katerina and Yelena Petrova who were the lovers of these creatures before you. But back then they were just ordinary men, _human_ , and decided they needed to be more than that. Thus they _feast_ on the blood and life of the innocent to sustain their longevity."

The crowd started booing again. Kol could see Stefan, clenching his jaw staring into the ground. The other man was glaring pure hatred into the crowd though.

"The first hunters with the help of werewolves drove them out of town and executed the witches for their crimes but now these two wretches have returned, trying to claim the city as their home," Mikael smirked lightly as the crowd grew more fervent. "Who knows how many more of them they have created, spread their disease and polluting the souls of mortals. The Council agrees that they must be executed with their deaths, their bloodlines ended."

The crowd cheered on the idea even as the other vampire tried to get up before being subdued by a werewolf who bit into his neck. The bite would only temporarily make one of the Old Ones hallucinate but it was enough to keep them down for now. But the vampire laughed loudly, morbidly, his light blue eyes gleaming. "This place hasn't changed at all."

"What was that, vermin?" Mikael came closer to him. "What did you say?"

"Name's Damon, sugar," The vampire smirked. "Salvatore. Surely, you did your research properly."

Kol's dad looked like he wanted to stake the Old One right then but 'Damon' spoke again. "Blessed City. _Unity is our blessing_. Now we all know that's bullshit. You all hate each other. Got even little mean nicknames you call each other behind each other's backs.

"Shifty, Hound, Prowler, Devilspawn – you all fucking hate each other and this little peace you got going on here is temporary. You all know it. So you're all united in your hatred of vampires but what happens when we're gone? What then?"

Mikael seemed to have enough and grabbed the white oak stake from his wife. "Silence, abomination!"

"Go ahead. Kill me. My bloodline ends and probably Stefan's but there's still one you haven't caught." Damon grinned at him mockingly. "And without her, there will still be vampires."

"Who is she? Who is this other Old One?" Mikael looked furious that apparently one of the vampires got away. That one Old One could have turned millions of humans, created millions of vampires. And it agitated Kol's father. "Tell me!"

Damon just smirked at him in triumphant. "Sorry, prowler. Guess you're gonna have to kill me."

Mikael moved fast and Damon let out a gasp as the white oak stake was plunged into his heart. Everyone took a step back as the Old One burst into flames. All the while Stefan was watching in horror, green eyes filled with despair. Mikael grabbed another stake and made his way to the other vampire, pressing the tip of the snake to his neck and forcing him to look up at him.

"Who's the last Old One?" Mikael hissed and Stefan shook his head, expression solemn.

Kol looked away as Stefan burned.

* * *

Kol walked home in a daze. He'd wanted the vampires out of his city. That was all. He expected the Council to chase them out like they did in the beginning and he hadn't expected a public execution. It horrified him, the human part of him even as his hunter blood was urging him to find the last Old One and finish her himself.

He stopped walking when his senses picked up on something. Both hunter and witch knew something dangerous was about. The werewolves was the nearest to the witches' territory but they never ventured in unless somebody was injured or dying. The hunters were still with his father and the dopplegangers had no reason to be there.

Kol reached for the silver stake in his bag and closed his eyes when he remembered he gave it to Rebekah earlier. He'd have to fight whatever it was with magic then. He felt the creature behind him and whispered a protection spell so strong whatever it was flew back with the shock of magic. He turned around quickly to see what it was and saw a blonde teenage girl.

And at her neck was a lapis lazuli necklace. The last Old One. He expected her to be more…scary. But the blonde in the beige leather jacket and smoky blue eyes looked like any girl at his high school. If the feeling of coldness that Undead wasn't seeping off her he'd probably try to help her up from the ground and ask if she was okay.

But she wasn't just some girl. Not a shifty, not a hound, not a witch, not a hunter – she was a bloody vampire and that familiar urge to kill her was brimming inside him again. Still he kept where he was as she slowly stood up, huffing. "Wasn't expecting that," She muttered.

He blinked at her as she sniffed the air like a hound. "No, you smell different. Witch? Hunter? What are you?"

"I'm a bleeding butterfly,"

She glared at his sass but then shrugged like it was nothing. "Whatever. I'll kill you whatever you are."

He smiled to himself at that. "There is easier prey in the city though I suggest you just leave before you end like your companions."

She stiffened and her face morphed, eyes angry red with veins appearing underneath her pale skin and sharp, pointy teeth bared. "They were my brothers."

He cocked an eyebrow. "Oh so you're Girly Salvatore?"

"It's Caroline," She growled. "Your father killed my family so now I'm going to kill his."

He wanted to laugh at that despite the real danger she posed. "How quaint."

"Yeah, very," She moved fast and a car was flung at him and it was too much for his shield and he had to concentrate on pushing it back. The vehicle crashing into the street made a loud noise and he barely turned around before Caroline was behind him her teeth sinking into his neck.

He hissed at the pain and tried to push her off but she jumped back as if burned.

"You taste gross!" She wiped at her red mouth. "Like...what the fuck are you?"

He winced as spelled the wound on his neck to heal. "I'm half-witch, half-hunter."

The blonde stared at him in fascination now, like he was a particularly interesting new exhibit at the zoo, "The factions don't like to mingle with each other, let alone procreate. How are you real?"

Kol shrugged. "I don't know. I didn't bother to ask much on how my parents fell in love."

She continued staring at him for another minute before she was back, her hands on his cheeks, her face uncomfortable close to his as she stared into his eyes like a kid into an aquarium.

"W-What are you doing?" He tried to push her off, petrubed. "I can't be compelled."

"I figured," She moved her face back an inch, studying his face. "You'd be such a waste to kill. You're so cute."

His manly pride protested at that. "I am not cute. I-"

He stopped as she stepped back and bit into her wrist, wondering what she was doing. Freaking Old One. Crazy bat. He was about to step away and high tail out of there before she zoomed back into his personal space.

"Listen, you're really cute and I just lost my family and pretty much hundreds of vampire friends they sired so…" She grinned at him widely. "Wanna be a vampire?"

He stared at her in horror. "No!"

She looked crestfallen, cradling her bleeding wrist like it was a well-thought of gift spurned. "Why not?"

"I'm half-hunter. I'm programmed to hate vampires. And I'm half-witch who also hates vampires. My entire biological makeup despises your kind and now you're asking if I would like to join Club Undead?"

She gave a little shrug. "I've never turned a hunter or a witch, or a mix thingy like you. It sounds like fun."

"You're insane!" He turned to walk away but she was back in his face again. "What?"

"If you agree to take my blood and become a vampire, I will leave town and never return ever." Her blue eyes were almost manic. "Come on, it'll be fun! Blessed City is so boring compared to the rest of the world!"

He looked down at the lunatic who was grinning up at him like an eager puppy and remembered all the premonitions about him the past few days, the tea leaves and the tarot card all pointing to his death. Was he supposed to die tonight and become a vampire? Was that his fate? But surely, the powers that be did not want him to become of the Undead.

He was born special but not cursed. Why him? Why would the hunter/witch mix become the vampire? What would he even become?

"Give me one good reason why I should agree to this," He said to the blonde whose giddiness faded away into a smirk that sent shivers up his spine.

"You don't have to agree," She told him sweetly before forcing her bloody wrist to his lips. He was forced to swallow a mouthful of blood before she promptly snapped his neck.

* * *

He woke with a gasp, sitting up and hitting the top of his head on the roof of a car. He was in the back seat of one of those old muscle cars, the kind Finn admired, a light blue Camaro. He winced as his senses were assaulted with all sorts of sounds and sights, louder and clearer than his hunter senses could ever have been.

"Welcome back, handsome," Caroline quipped from the driver seat, eyes focused on the road. "Sleep well?"

"Sleep…" He tried to remember how he ended up there and remembered her blood and his neck snapping. He looked at her in outrage. "You turned me into a vampire!"

"Well yeah, I mean that's what my blood's supposed to do. Unless you want to be a fairy princess or something instead," She smiled at him through the rearview mirror. "Chill, honey. You'll love being a vampire."

He wanted to gesticulate and leaned forward on the seat. "I don't want to be a vampire!"

"Then you should've said so,"

"I did!"

"Oh right," She shrugged, smiling unapologetically. "Whoops."

"Whoops?" His head was aching. Actually, everything was aching now that he thought about it and he groaned. "I feel like shit."

"It's your body adjusting." She explained. "You just need a sip of human blood and then-"

"Wait, the transition's not complete?" A spark of hope lit up within him. "If I don't drink human blood, I won't become a vampire?"

"No but you'll fade away, _die_." She frowned at him. "Do you want to die, sweetheart?"

He thought about it. Thought about just letting himself fade away until he died. He wouldn't become a vampire and a disgrace to his family. But he also didn't want to die.

He was eighteen for Christ's sake. He never thought his life would end so young. Not like this anyway. At least in some cool glorious way.

"Look, I can stop the car and you can find some field to quietly fade away in or-" She took out a blood bag from the glove compartment of the car. "-you can drink this and live your life as a total badass for…forever. Your choice, baby."

She tossed him the blood bag which he caught with twice the agility he had before. He stared down at the blood bag, wondering whose blood this was and the normal revulsion he should have for having to drink that was gone. Instead, it was replaced by a hunger he'd never felt before and he found himself ripping open the tab. But before he could take a sip, he stopped himself.

"I'm half-hunter and half-witch," He said. "What kind of vampire will I become?"

Caroline smirked, almost like she was daring him. "Let's find out, shall we?"

He tried to think of his family. He tried to think of his parents and siblings. He tried to think of Bonnie and Blessed City. He tried to think about all the things he couldn't experience if he let himself fade away.

And an urge, that urge for survival practically clawed from within him and he drank from the blood bag as Caroline whooped in delight. He was half-way done with the bag before he could pull away, staring in horror at himself and what he'd done. He winced as fangs began to sprout from his gums, vampire teeth. _Shit._

"This is gonna be so cool," Caroline laughed as she drove faster. "Like I have so many things to teach you- wait, what's your name again?"

"Kol," He grumbled as he tried to control the veins appearing underneath his eyes.

"Well, _Kol_ , you and I are gonna have the best time," Caroline giggled. "Forever."


	46. you've got something i need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Caroline gets angry when (insert character) makes a comment about her being a damsel in distress and that's why they make her the little blonde distraction. She asks (insert character) to help and teach her some moves but they don't take her seriously, kol over hears and offers to help." –P.M
> 
> "Kol and Caroline having a challenge about who can come up with the best pick-up lines." –StefQ
> 
> Sequel-ish to 'we're dancing in this world alone'.
> 
> There's a Star Wars reference.

Kol was unceremoniously woken up by Caroline slamming doors and stomping through the penthouse like some damnable poltergeist come to disturb his precious slumber. He tried to block out all the noise she was making but his stupid Original senses would not let him, no earplugs in the world were strong enough. Sighing inwardly, he covered his head with a pillow and tried to imagine a happy place. That's when he remembered with a sharp pang of irony that his happy place was the person that was currently making him _un_ happy.

He debated the pros and cons of being single again as Caroline stomped and slammed her way into his room. She'd been sleeping there more than hers ever since they became official both for his possessiveness and her fear of any germs Katherine and Jake left behind in her personal space. He surprisingly got easily used to having a relationship with Caroline Forbes despite the fact that she kept insisting he had the maturity of a five year old boy and that she felt like more his nanny than his girlfriend.

The mattress bounced slightly when Caroline plumped down on it, quickly taking off her boots and tossing them on the floor like they offended her. Kol took the pillow off his head to see her frowning at the ceiling, her arms crossed over her chest. He sighed to himself as he knew he had to ask her what was wrong. But he was feeling lazy so he just wrapped his arms around her like she was a plush toy and tried to go back to sleep.

She rewarded his affection by biting into his shoulder with her human teeth. He hissed and pulled away from her like an angry cat. She glared at him in irritation and he returned it. "What's your damage, Forbes?"

She sat up and started talking really quickly, something about a mess with the Isaac's new pack in the city and Rebekah and Katherine telling her she shouldn't get involved in it because she was mostly only good for bait. By the time she was finished, her eyes were wet and her jaw clenched from trying not to tremble. He sat up as well and rubbed her arms up and down over her coat that she still hadn't taken off. She shook a little with his touch, sniffling as he kissed her forehead.

"Hey Forbes," He spoke to her softly, trying to catch her gaze. "Hey, look at me."

She looked up at him reluctantly, subdued. "What?"

He cupped her face and leaned down so he could see every speck of green in her eyes. "You do know you're not just good for bait, right?"

She gave him a dry look, obviously waiting for the innuendo but it never came. Instead, he pecked her lightly before grabbing her hand and leading her out of the room. "Where are we going?" She asked.

He didn't answer her but just pulled her into the small gym of the penthouse and to the mats near the tall glass windows. He stopped and turned around and wordlessly unbuttoned her coat. "What are you doing?" She asked again.

"I don't want to get blood on this." Peeling off her coat, he tossed it to the side. She looked at him in confusion and he smiled at her, more playful than demented. "I'm teaching you how to fight, Forbes."

She let out a surprised laugh, mostly in disbelief. " Really?"

He gave her a look. "Caroline, I am a thousand year old Original vampire. They still have horror stories about me in the east. And before that, I was the son of a Viking. Ergo, you can't have a better teacher than me."

She looked at him in suspicion. "Why are you helping me?"

"Because when you're unhappy, I am unhappy," Kol told her simply. "And if you're ever in danger, I like to know you can take care of yourself. I don't date damsels. And I _know_ you're strong, Forbes."

She couldn't help but smile at that. He was being sweet underneath the snark. That was a very Kol thing. And she waited for his instruction.

Kol was a tough teacher. He told her what to do and how to it precisely. And when she couldn't, he made her do it repeatedly until she got it right. He didn't exempt himself from causing her pain but she knew he held back his real strength which both touched and annoyed her.

She was really know match for an Original. He was faster, stronger, experienced but did she try. And in a moment of pure luck was able to pin him down on the mat. She grinned down at his shocked face, giggling. "I got you!"

She couldn't help herself from leaning down and kissing him. They were both sweaty and a bit gross but neither seemed to care. He returned the kiss by turning them over so she was the one beneath him. She moaned as he deepened the kiss and started laughing from the endorphins and her giddiness from being able to pin him down. He pulled back and looked down at her like she was a particularly cute puppy.

She continued laughing and kissed him again, the two of them exchanging kisses until he laid down beside her on the mat. "Are you drunk?" He asked her.

And she shook her head. "I'm not drunk. I'm just intoxicated by _you_."

He chuckled. "Is it hot in here or is it just you?"

"Well, I blame you for global warming...your hotness is too much for the planet to handle."

She giggled at how silly they were being and he turned on his side so he could look at her. His dark eyes were practically shining with mirth. "If I told you that you had a great body, would you hold it against me?"

She laughed and moved closer to him so her breath fanned his face as she said, "Let's commit the perfect crime: I'll steal your heart, and you'll steal mine."

"Too late," He leaned down to kiss her one last time. "You already have it."

She tried to swallow so her heart would return back down to her ribcage. Kol wasn't always sweet and tender. He could be mean and downright obnoxious. Because that was how he was and she wouldn't change hum for anything. "I love you," She whispered like she was telling him a secret.

"I know," He whispered back and laughed when she punched him on the arm and chastised him for pulling a 'Hans Solo' on him. Whatever that was. He just patted her nose and said again, "I love you too, Caroline Forbes."

She let out a please little laugh and leaned into kiss him again but he evaded it, getting up and offering her his hand to pull her up. "Put a pause on your romantic movie, Forbes. We have to get back to training you."

She gave him an annoyed little pout but took his hand and let him pull her up so he could continue kicking her ass.


	47. no more dreaming like a girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Game of thrones :)" –MissJess13
> 
> "game of thrones! :)" –anon
> 
> "Have you ever read Game of Thrones or seen it? Because I could kind of see how Kol could play as Robert Baratheon, Caroline as Lyanna Stark and Stefan or Klaus as Rhaegar Targaryn. Or even Elijah as Robert, Caroline as Lyanna or Kol as Rhaegar. Even if they don't look the part?" –Anon
> 
> "I really like that robert as kol, lyanna as Caroline and klaus or Stefan as rhagenar story that anon suggestion for game of thrones!" –CeCe

Caroline Salvatore never felt like a real lady. Though her father was warden of the North and the house of Salvatore was very much a noble one, Caroline never preferred to be as a girl of her station should be. With two older brothers she constantly tried to catch up with and challenged herself to be better than them. This was what made learn her riding at a mere six years of age and made her learn how to handle a sword four years later.

Somehow, she always felt this need to be more than she was, to not just be an ornament or brood mare for a man and be as good a rider and swordsman than any man or even better. She never understood songs about knights, pretty dresses and romantic betrothals. She was not a creature of such things and never would be. She was not just another blue rose at Winterfell.

But it seemed that was all Kol Mikaelson saw her as. Already the lord of Storm's End even at his age, he was her brother Damon's friend who at first meeting her stared at her in awe and lust. His reputation for whoring was known throughout all of Westeros and she made no plans to give herself to him. But then her father, Giuseppe, announced her betrothal to him and suddenly she found herself chained down.

The She-Wolf growled and jumped against her cage, waiting to be let out. She wanted to whet her teeth with the blood of a stag. And the Mikaelson may have their fury but even that cooled at the coming of winter. The cold choose and spared no one, it just took.

She kept her venom in her mouth though, biting her tongue and swallowing down her own blood. It was not what she wanted but it would do. She kneeled down in front of the Heart Tree, praying to the Old Gods to give her patience and love because she had enough bravery and strength. If she was to be a wife, she needed a soft mouth and not teeth.

Stefan found her though and prayed silently beside her on the soft snow. She watched her brother, the Silent Wolf, until he spoke. "Kol will be a good husband."

She knew he was trying to assure her and she appreciated the gesture even though it was futile. "I don't expect the whores and wine to stop once we're married. He desires me, that is evident but…"

"It won't be enough," Stefan said aloud her greatest fear. "You think you won't be enough for him and once he tires of you, he'll go back to his old ways."

"We are not a good match," She sighed. "We'll despise each other in the end."

Stefan didn't say anything to confirm or deny her suspicions, instead watching her with his bright green eyes and she found her eyes watering, her throat tight.

"I do not know what father is thinking." She said, shaking her head. "I fear I will find no real love in this match."

"He is doing what he thinks is best for the family and you," Stefan lifted her chin with his fingers so he could look her in the eye again, his were gentle and warm. Her heart tightened in her chest as he gently caressed her cheek. "Father wants you settled and protected. Kol will never let anyone harm you."

But will he harm her? Caroline had heard of his temper but she didn't know if he'd really go as far as to hit her. She imagined his large hands and bruises on her skin and her stomach recoiled. "I do not want to leave Winterfell."

"We will all miss you," He smiled at her kindly, patting her red nose. "Most especially I,"

* * *

Her first night during the Tourney at Harrenhal was a feast and Caroline sat with her brothers and Alaric Saltzman who she had defended from three young squires earlier with a tourney sword. After patching him up, Caroline insisted he sit with her and her brothers and she could not be refused. The wolf maiden wasn't the type to be told no. And they enjoyed their meal till the room went silent.

The crown prince was said to be charming once and still was at certain occasions but his well-known hostile relationship with his father King Mikael had made him a withdrawn man. Thus, it was rare for him to be found playing a ballad for other people's entertainment. And he was very much gifted, the sweet and sad melody lulling Caroline to tears. Damon said nothing, no cruel joke at that, and wiped her eyes himself.

"Sister," He said with undisguised affection like he had once when she was too young to understand the world. "Maybe it is time for retire for the night?"

She wasn't too tired but she let him lead her back to her tent, not noticing the prince's green gaze on her as they left. But Alaric Saltzman did and he never forgot.

* * *

The first two days of the tournament was a victory for the mysterious Knight of Flowers whom to this day no one could tell who he or she really was. But when the unsettling paranoia of King Mikael began to rear its ugly, vicious head, the Knight disappeared. And Prince Niklaus won the tourney much to the cheers of the people who admired the golden knight. He was a handsome man, sunlight hair and forest green eyes and as majestic as any king-to-be on his horse.

The crowd waited eagerly for the prince to give the crown of winter blue roses to his wife, Hayley Labonair who sat quietly with her round belly but he passed her much to all's confusion. Instead his focus was on the bright-haired lady laughing with her brothers. She grew still as she saw him, confused why the crown prince was staring down at her and when he placed the crown in her life, declaring her the queen of love and beauty, no smiles were to be seen.

He nodded politely to her before turning away, her shaking hands reaching for Stefan's and squeezing so tight he could almost feel her bones ground under her skin.

"What has happened?" She asked him, dazed. "What happened?"

"I have no idea." He shook his head, taking a deep breath, feeling a dread in him he couldn't shake off. "But it is nothing good."

* * *

Kol was furious when he learned of Caroline's kidnapping. His precious bride whisked away into the night by dragon-born scum and he wanted to see Prince Niklaus die by the fire and blood his family spoke so much about. He wanted to ride into King's Landing at once and show them why the Mikaelsons meant by fury but Damon Salvatore beat him to it. But instead of finding his beloved sister and the raping serpent, Damon had to watch his father burn alive and ended up strangling his own neck as he tried to save him.

But their death did give one blessing. Houses from all over Westeros pledged themselves to Kol and Stefan as they started a rebellion to change Westeros. The fated day at the Trident had Kol's swords embedded into the prince's chest, blood bright like rubies adorning his armor as the dragon prince spoke his last words, "Caroline."

And Kol wanted to cut out his tongue for even saying her name but the bastard was already dead. He let out a hollow laugh as the golden prince lay on a filthy battlefield wanting to do more than just killing him. This was the monster that had stolen the woman to be his wife, ruining her and tainting her name with his foul mouth. He raised his sword to cut the fallen man's head from his body, mount it to a spike and let everyone see the end of a dynasty.

Stefan stopped him, pulling him away from committing such an act. "The royal army is retreating." The Lord of Winterfell told him. "We need to pursue them to King's Landing."

"You go." Kol replied, suddenly aware of the wound on his side from when the serpentine demon got him. "I am injured. I cannot go on."

Stefan steadied the other lord as he fell forward, accepting his weight. "Shall I go on?"

"Find Caroline," Kol croaked out, bones weary. "Promise me you will find her and bring her back to me. I do not care for a crown."

Stefan nodded. "I will bring her home."

But there was nothing in King's Landing, the gates wide open and the capital sacked by Guerrera forces. And when Stefan entered the throne room he found Marcel Gerard on the Iron Throne, corpses surrounding him.

* * *

When Jeremy Gilbert and Tyler Lockwood swore their fealty to him, Stefan rode to the mountains of Dorne to find his sister. The Tower of Joy was guarded by the remaining loyalist guards, only he and Alaric Saltzman survive the battle and Stefan could hear his sister's scream.

He found her in a bed of blood and roses. Caroline smiled at him in relief and fear, her forehead hot and clammy when he pushed back her damp blonde hair. And beside her, in blood and swaddled with blankets, was a new born baby. Her child.

"Stefan…" She nearly sobbed. "You are here."

"Did you doubt I would come?" He took her frail hand and kissed it, trying to abate his tears. "I have come to take you home."

Her eyes pleaded as she gripped his hand with the last of her strength. "Promise me, you will take care of my son. Raise him in Winterfell and tell him the truth of all this someday."

"Caroline…" He tried to hold on to her. "Please don't go."

"I beg you." She was more vehement. "Promise me, Stefan."

He swallowed, blue rose petals, winter roses of Winterfell dancing in the breeze. This could not be real. There was nothing but blood and death around him. And this could not be real.

But still he smiled at Caroline, a fallacy of a smile, all tears and locked jaws. "I promise."

She left the world with a smile and blue petals falling from her palms and all around them they became black. And he fulfilled his promise, he brought her home. He brought her back to Winterfell. And a baby in his arms, not scared of the cold.

Elena looked crestfallen as she held her own baby in her arms, confused as he told her. "He is mine."

 _My blood, my kin._ Let all think he was a bastard and nothing more. For wolves and dragons could not be. Fire and ice was in the boy's veins.

* * *

Kol became king with Katherine Pierce as his queen. But the name he spoke so reverently was not hers, it was still Caroline Salvatore. And as the queen grew resentful of a dead woman, unknowingly so did her sister. Elena looked down at Caroline's son in his crib and let her anger cool in her blood for what she thought was her husband's betrayal.

As the years went by and Stefan was busy with Winterfell and his many children, he rarely had time to see Kol. But the king would return to Winterfell someday to try and unite their Houses. But in reality, Kol just needed to visit a tomb.

"She belonged with me." Kol touched the cheek of Caroline's statue. "She was supposed to be mine."

 _No_ , Stefan wanted to say. _She never was_.

He felt old, the cold seeping into his bones. Blue roses and blood still fresh in his mind when he closed his eyes and a secret on his tongue. He had one more promise to fulfil and he intended to keep it. Until winter finally came.


	48. it's been you all along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm just praying no one suggests a Frozen AU
> 
> Kol as Elsa. That's all I'm saying. XD" –Me and QueenVamp
> 
> This is actually starts of quite dark. There's some child abuse here, emotional and physical. So be forewarned.

Growing up as the heir to a throne is not easy. From a young age, he's brought up to be the perfect crown prince and the future king of Mikaelson. He's not allowed for silly childhood things like building a snowman with his sister or figure skating at the pond on the castle grounds. He has lessons from tutors relentlessly drilling him to become the ideal monarch.

And as a result, he grows sheltered in the castle except for activities that need the outdoors like swordwork or riding. He feels quite alone for he has no real companions that aren't assigned to him by his parents. Even his sister Rebekah is a practical stranger. Many nights he spends as a child staring into the candle by his bedside that always lighted despite his governess extinguishing it before she left and the flame's voice will sing him a lullaby only he can hear.

One night when his eyelids are drooping and the flame's song lulls him softly, the heavy door of his bedroom creaks and he sits up alarmed as Rebekah enters. Dressed in her loose white nightgown, her bare feet tiptoeing on the cold floors she stops several feet from his bed, looking lost and unsure. She is still so young and he remembers she's only three, looking so small with her teddy bear in hand. He's never played with her because he's always busy and now the awkward tension makes him want to squirm.

"I'm cold," She finally says, voice timid. "Can I stay here with you?"

He can hear his father's voice in his head, telling him to order her back to her room. But why he has to, he is not sure. She is his sister, his blood. Surely, he can offer her comfort like any big brother would do?

Making up his mind, he lifts the covers on his large bed. There's plenty of space for her and he doesn't need to move back too much. "Alright. You can stay."

Her grin is bright even in the dark room and she eagerly goes to the bed and climbs up, snuggling into the covers and the army of pillows Kol surrounds them with. "Thank you," She murmurs, already falling asleep.

"You're welcome." He stares down at her peaceful, sleeping face and feels something in him piece together, locking into place.

He lies back down and even lets Rebekah cuddle into his side. He says nothing and looks back at the candle on his bedside, the flame's song still singing softly. He listens to the last echo of her voice before he wills her away and the room is completely dark once more.

* * *

Rebekah visits his room regularly after that. Especially when the days get colder and she enjoys the natural warmth he always seems to resonate. "You're always so warm," She murmurs to him one night. And he smiles drowsily.

One night though they can't fall asleep because of the ball going on below. It was the birthday of the king and a grand celebration they could not attend was going on. Royalty, nobility and gentry all in the large ballroom are dancing and being merry while the children amuse themselves by imagining it all.

Rebekah decides it'd be fun to pretend they are dancing in the ballroom so she sprints out of the bed and grasps the skirt of her loose nightgown to spin round and round his bedroom. Kol smiles at his sister's display as she stifles her giggles. She stops to offer her small hand to his. "Dance with me, my prince?"

He agrees and jumps off the bed. He bows to her, just as his tutor taught him and she curtsies back, somewhat clumsily but it's endearing. He takes her hands and positions them accordingly, one hand on his shoulder the other in his hand. His hand on her waist he guides her around the circular room, teaching her an unrefined but enjoyable waltz.

The room is a bit too dark for what they're doing so he wills the other candles to catch fire like he does the one on his bedside every night. They all are aflame instantly, bathing the room with light. Rebekah gasps in delight and he twirls her until she laughs from the dizziness. She grasps unto him so she doesn't slip and fall and he pats her blonde head affectionately.

* * *

When Kol reaches the age of thirteen, an accident forever changes his life. No one knew about his little tricks with flames but he and Rebekah but he should've known his peculiar talents would be known by others sooner or later. He's sparring with a squire, Tyler Lockwood, and the other boy he can safely say is an arrogant cock. Kol is the better swordsman by far and it irks Lockwood to the point the squire results to spouting insults to offset the prince.

A particularly distasteful comment about Rebekah angers Kol to the point he pushes Tyler aware so hard he lands on his back on the ground. And then the boy's clothes immediately caught fire. The squire screamed trying to extinguish the flames until a servant dumped a bucket of ice cold water on him.

Kol watches in horror, feeling his world crumble around him. Tyler is burned, crying out with red, peeling skin. The smell of burned flesh acrid in the air, it makes the prince want to vomit. Master Alaric, their teacher, looks down concerned at Tyler who is whimpering in pain and it's only when he sees the guilt on Kol's face that he understands.

Kol drops his sword and runs back inside the castle, feeling everyone's eyes on him.

* * *

His father is furious when he finds out about what happened to the squire. Kol cannot ignore his father's summons to the throne room and he stares down ashamed at the floor as he kneels in front of his father. He feels cold sweat at his nape as the king orders everyone to leave them alone. The closing of the heavy oak door rings loudly in the empty room.

Kol's fears are at his throat, his apprehension nearly sickening as his father descends down from his throne, his booted foot stopping in front of his son. "Get up," Mikael nearly growls and Kol obeys quickly.

Kol keeps his gaze down but Mikael's voice is a near shout as he commands, "Look at me, boy!"

The older man nearly sneers at the fright in his son's eyes. His disgust evident, he grasped the crown prince by his shoulders, fingers digging into the still developing muscle and bone. "Is it true? What you did earlier to the squire?"

Kol cannot speak, fear quieting his words.

"Answer me!" Mikael's jaw is locked, eyes ablaze. "Did you set him on fire?"

"Yes!" Kol answers in a panic. "But I swear, father, I didn't mean to! I was just so angry-"

Mikael pulls away, his hands dropping from him like he's infected with the plague. The king starts to pace the room, his movements jerky and quick. Kol can only watch in apprehension. Finally after what feels like an eternity, his father turns back to him.

"How?" Mikael's gaze is intense like he could set Kol on fire as well, if he willed it. "How did you do it?"

"I just thought about it and-"

Mikael lets out a frustrated growl, picking up the nearest available thing to throw which was a vase at the wall. The ceramic falls to the floors in a thousand pieces and Kol stiffens, waiting for the blow that will come his way now. But it doesn't. Instead Mikael turns to him with a look of a desperate, angry man.

"You're cursed."

"What?"

"Our family is cursed," Mikael's eyes close in shame as he explains. "My grandfather was the thirteenth son of this kingdom and knowing he could never inherit, he killed all his brothers and then his father. Our lineage has been cursed ever since."

"I'm cursed." Kol lets out a breath even as he feels like his lungs are about to explode. "Is there no cure?"

"There is none," Mikael walks slowly towards him, his hands much gentler on his shoulders this time. More comforting than punishing. "Listen to me, Kol. You need to conceal what you are."

Kol can only stare at his father as he continues. "If they ever find out what you are, what you can do, they will destroy you."

"Who?"

He feels his heart sinking, a hole in his chest trying to swallow up everything inside.

"Everyone," Mikael drops his hands from his shoulders to grasp his wrists in a firm grip. "No one can know."

"Rebekah-"

"I'll take care of that." Mikael's grip tightens on his wrist until he can feel his bones creak he winces. "Remember, no one can know what you are."

He can only nod. "Yes, father."

* * *

By his sixteenth birthday, Kol's secret is the best kept one in the castle. Little accidents here and there are dealt with quickly. Servants disappearing and never seen of again, scars on the skin of Rebekah's back when they're father burned her with candle wax until she agrees wholeheartedly that the little tricks she's seen her brother do are all the fanciful imagination of an eleven-year-old, and angry scars on Kol's back from a whip or belt when he can't control his ability.

"Control it," His father would hiss at him with each lash to his bleeding back. "No one can know."

And he bites his tongue, trying to control the pain. His skin is feverish and clammy as the candle's song the only thing keeping him sane when his father finally leaves. Rebekah doesn't come to his room, hiding in hers and nothing making a sound. He wakes up in the morning with dried blood on the torn skin of his back and tastes ashes in his mouth.

Some nights when it's so horrible, he has trouble breathing, he dreams of a world on fire. The whole world in flames, burning around him and there's nothing but heat and he walks among the chaos like a god. And he wakes up on sweaty and bloody sheets, scorched marks on the floor and ashes by his feet.

* * *

His parents need to attend the wedding of a royal family and they bid their children goodbye in the foyer. It's cold and distant as expected. Esther goes as far to hug a quiet and solemn Rebekah who stays still with the fallow affection. His mother merely nods at him and he ignores her, familiar resentment brimming in his chest.

With balled fists he chants the words his father made him bleed for - _Control it. No one can know._

Mikael with an uncharacteristic gentle touch pats Rebekah's blonde head and she stiffens and tries to pull away like a frightened animal. He wants to touch her and comfort her but she's just as scared of his touch. She hates warmth and fire. She never wants to feel it if she had to.

Finally, his father's hands are on his shoulders and what an outsider would think was a gesture of fondness but is really a warning. The grip so strong his muscles ache and his father's intense stare locked unto his, forbidding him to flee. His smile is falsely congenial. "Remember what I said, son."

_Control it. No one can now._

He nods, tense and his father releases him. He and Rebekah watch their parents leave, the doors of the castle closing like a tomb. He shivers but not because of the cold as he never feels it and looks to his sister who's muttering something under hear breath. "What are you saying?" He asks.

"I'm praying," She tells him with her sweet, small voice. "That it'll finally end."

"What?"

"All of it. Him. Them." She finally looks up at him with her blank green eyes. "You."

He swallows, dark little emotions clogging up his throat and chest cavity and he gives her a hollow smile. "Yeah? Me too."

* * *

The castle is quiet for the next few days until a messenger interrupts their dinner one night to tell them the ship their parents were on has sunk and he thanks the messenger and watches Rebekah's reaction. His sister stills and then returns to her meal as if nothing at all is amiss. He follows her example and drinks some wine that tastes too sweet for his tastes. When Rebekah starts laughing hysterically, he swallows slowly and pours himself another glass.

"It's over," She breathes out with a sigh of cruel relief. She smiles at him and it's too cracked and bright for the moment, it makes him feel ill. "Will you kindly pass the salt, brother?"

* * *

His coronation day is something he almost dreads. Two years without his father hissing at and tormenting him and yet he still doesn't feel free. While he grows more withdrawn, Rebekah becomes reckless and wild. She sneaks out of the castle to dance around the bonfire with nameless boys, kisses guards behind tapestries and screams at him for the smallest things.

He ignores her, despite what the advisors are telling him. They want her back to the dignified and meek princess she was when their father was there to beat it into her. But he wants even less to be like his father as he does to try and control his sister. Because at night he can still hear her cry through the walls and he still dreams of a burning world.

An hour before the coronation he's staring up at his father's portrait, Mikael's intense gaze and cruel smirk captured with horrific accuracy. He wants to have it taken down, ripped to pieces and thrown into the sea where his father's remains are lost. But he knows he can't do that and for a moment he imagines it on fire, smoke trailing up the frame, the portrait blackening into ash until there's nothing but an empty frame. He stiffens when he realizes his thoughts have come true.

The wall behind it and the frame are mildly scorched but mostly there is no cause for alarm except for the smoke in the air. He breathes in as he tries to control the mantra, his father's voice echoing. _Control it. No one can know._

He pushes away thoughts of the castle on fire and walks away quickly, his balled fists smoking as he inhaled and exhaled, trying to get a grip on himself again.

* * *

The coronation is mostly anticlimactic, a room full of royals and nobles come to see the new king of Mikaelson. There are many princesses and young noblewomen, their parents hoping for an alliance and that Kol would pick one to be his queen. He finds most of them insufferable, he realizes later at the ball when he's pushed into dancing with some of them. He finally has enough when Princess Katherine whispers the dirtiest things in his ear and pushes her away, leaving her on the dance floor and not caring how it looks.

He decides he's put enough of an appearance and tries to head for the doors but Rebekah stops him abruptly grabbing unto his arm and spinning him around. He glares at her in irritation especially when he sees she's clinging to some older man. "Kol," She giggles. "This is Marcel Gerard. He's a knight of Crescent Isles and we're getting married!"

"What?" He stares at her in pure disbelief. "Married?"

"Yes!" Rebekah exclaims in her giddiness. "We just met tonight but we're in love! And since you're the king now, you can give us your blessing and-"

"No!" He barks out with such ferocity, the entire ballroom goes quiet. "You will not marry him."

Rebekah looks furious, matching his own. "And why not?"

"Because I say so," Kol tells her, grabbing her arm and pulling her away from Marcel's touch. "You are my sister and under my warden. You will do as I say and if I say you cannot marry some riffraff you just met then you will not."

Angry tears ready to fall she pushes him away with all her might. "I hate you! You just don't want to be happy!"

Kol wants to growl, finally seeing the scene they're making and tries to stop her hysterical screams. "Rebekah-"

"You're just like father!"

He stops at that, starting at her in shock and disbelief. She finally realizes what she's just said and looks so guilty he wants to laugh. So he does and it is low and empty. "Fine, Rebekah. Do as you like." He tells her before turning away.

"Wait! Kol!"

He stops at the door and faces the room full of royalty and nobility watching the scene with apprehension and masked delight. "Thank you for coming, everyone. I hope you enjoyed the show!"

And with that he leaves, the guards wisely keeping out of his way.

* * *

News spread quickly about the events of his coronation ball. Kol lets them talk. Servants and guards cower in his wake and his advisors whispering behind his back. Rebekah tries to talk to him several times but is always deterred by his guards.

Eventually she sneaks into his room one night and he turns away from the view of his window as she enters. He says nothing as she closes the door quietly behind her, preferring to watch her movements. She's nervous and tense and dressed in a loose white nightgown that reminds him of their younger days. The nostalgia makes him speak.

"What do you want, Rebekah?"

She flinches at his brisk tone and her jittery hands clutch the skirts of her nightgown. "I…I came to apologize."

He says nothing in return and she takes it as her cue to continue.

"I didn't mean what I said about…about you being like father," She swallows and wets her dry lips. "I was upset because I thought I could find happiness in Marcel after years of….of torment in this castle.I just wanted to escape."

He understands that more than anything else. As even with the monster in their lives gone, his memory haunts them at night. The echo of his voice in the halls sometimes almost drives him mad. And could he blame his sister from wanting to leave it all behind?

"If you want to leave then who am I to stop you?" He smiles at her even though it's pained. "But you're a princess and you can't just marry some nameless knight. Are you even sure he is who he says he is?"

"Honestly, no." Rebekah laughs at her own folly. "That is quite stupid, isn't it? Marrying some stranger?"

Kol nods, feeling lighter than he has in a while and goes to his desk, motioning for her to come over. He takes out three portraits of young men for her to see. "I've been talking with the advisors about marriage prospects for you. There are three princes who are near your age and would benefit the kingdom."

She frowns and he can almost read her thoughts. His sister never quite accepted the truth that women in their world are traded as cattle for money and titles. He smiles at her and pats her nose making her roll her eyes. "Which one have you chosen then?"

"I haven't," His grins widens at her shock. "I wanted you to choose. I'm not the one marrying them."

Her answering smile feels like the dawn. Her gratitude is a different kind of burning and he remembers nights in this room, teaching her how to waltz. He tucks stray blonde curls behind her ear as he tells her, "Their kingdoms are far from here. You may never even have to see this place again if you don't have to."

"Maybe I'll want to," She replies. "Just to annoy my insufferable older brother."

He laughs and shakes his head. "I might actually miss you."

* * *

After Kol's made arrangements for Rebekah's betrothal to Prince Stefan of Salvatore, Kol busies himself with his duties as king. He knows running a kingdom is no easy task and he buries himself in his duties. And when he has the rare spare hour or two, he tries to research on his familial curse. He has books shipped in and speaks to supposed 'experts' on the matter but comes up blank.

Rebekah's departure for Salvatore is coming near and Kol will be lying if he says it doesn't make him antsy. Salvatore really is quite far away and would require his sister to travel by ship and he worries incessantly about pirates and storms that he almost wants to break of the betrothal contract so she doesn't have to leave. But he can see the change in her. She's happier than she has in years as she's finally far away from everything that reminds her of their father.

And how cruel can he be to take that away from her?

The day finally comes and he stands at the dock, saying his goodbyes to the last of his family. Rebekah hugs him, something she hasn't done since she was ten and he hugs her back, more fiercely than he wants anyone to see. He's afraid for her in so many ways and also for himself. He's afraid that when she's gone, he's going to lose control of himself and the world on fire he dreams of becomes reality.

She kisses his cheek as he reluctantly releases her from the embrace. Her smile is like the sun and he's going to miss it for more than anything. She cheekily curtsies at him. "Farewell, your Grace."

He watches her ship float away until he can no more.

* * *

The moment Kol dreads finally comes when he wakes to his room on fire. He doesn't remember much of his nightmare except he knows it has to be about his father. The guards rush into the room, trying to get to him but the walls of flame keep them at bay. He watches the fire consume everything in sight, rising to the ceiling and charring everything black.

The heat in the room doesn't bother him, it never has and even as the guards cough from the smoke, he can feel none of it. An odd contentment overcomes him and he remembers a world in flames. He watches the flames, the song louder than ever, and lets it grow, lets it destroy everything in sight.

 _Burn everything._ He stands, immune to the fire. _Burn it all down._

The guards have gone and screams echo in the air as they and the servants try to escape the chaos that is overtaking the castle. He walks down burning hallways without fear. Encouraging the madness as everything turns to ash and he feels power like nothing before. He feels like a god.

 _Control it_. He can remember his father's words. _No one can know._

He lets the flames rise and lets everything go.

* * *

There's nothing left of the castle but debris and ash. And as he walks in the rain, the droplets evaporating as they touch his skin. He walks with no real direction, avoiding people as much as possible. The euphoria from burning down the castle has faded away and he's left with no place to go. No family, no home and no name.

A king of ash, cursed for his whole existence. He wanders through forests and ups the icy mountains. He never feels cold and the frosty winds don't bother him. He stops at the top as he gazes down at the kingdom he's left behind.

Right where the castle used to be is a charred black structure. The sight is stark against the overall vivacity that surrounds it. Like an ink of death among a page of life, comparable to him in a way. He sits down as the ice around him begins to melt.

"Hey, you!" He nearly jumps at the voice, turning around to look at the newcomer. Covered in snow clothes, a thick white parka that makes her almost blend in with the scenery, a blonde girl stares down at him suspiciously. "What are you doing up here?"

"Taking a vacation," He answers glibly.

She narrows her blue eyes at him and takes in his face and clothes all covered in soot. It's a wonder his clothes didn't burn off during the fire but he chalks it up to odd miracles. "You're from the castle that burned down?"

He raises his eyebrows at her. "You know about that?"

"We saw the flames last night. They were huge!" She shakes her head. "I've never seen anything like it."

"Yeah, well, I'm gifted." He smirks at her in confused face. "I did it. I burned it all down."

She looks more wary now, gripping the spear she's holding tighter. "And why would you do that?"

"I didn't like being king, I guess." He gets to his feet. "Well, it was nice meeting you, miss. But it seems I need to find another mountain to be alone."

He starts to walk away but she catches up to him. "Wait, wait, if you're the king, why would you burn your own castle down? I mean, that makes absolutely no sense to me."

"Oh yeah?" He amuses her despite himself. "And why is that?"

"I mean, there you are, leaving in the lap of luxury, and then you just throw it all away?" The blonde frowns at him. "What's wrong with you?"

He sighs and stops, turning around, figuring the only way to make this strange mountain girl to go away is to scare her. "This is why."

His hand on fire has her yelping and stepping back. "What the hell?"

"I'm cursed. It's an inherited thing," He shrugs. "Now if you'll excuse me…"

"What's your name?" She's following him again, waddling in her snow shoes. "Cursed how?"

"Kol. My name is Kol." He grits out. Why won't this girl just go away? "My great grandfather killed his brothers and father and his lineage has been cursed ever since. I'm the lucky one to have it manifest this way."

"Is there no cure?"

Bloody son of a….

Scowling, he turns around and tells her. "True love's kiss."

He should feel bad about lying to her but she's really annoying him. He just wants to be alone to ponder his lonesome existence for the rest of his life and she's getting in the way. Who the hell is she anyway? And who lives up a snowy mountain besides polar bears?

"Polar bears don't live up mountains. And there aren't any in this kingdom." The girl tells him, alerting him to the fact he'd been speaking aloud. Damn it. "My name's Caroline, by the way."

"Charming," He returns sarcastically.

* * *

'Caroline' follows Kol until he's already dizzy from exertion and hunger. She guides him into an empty cave and tries to make a fire with some stones. She stops and turns to him after a few failed attempts, shivering despite her layers of clothing. "Do you mind?"

He rolls his eyes and a fire sparks to life. She sighs contentedly as she starts to warm herself up. Of course, now that her teeth aren't chattering she's back to talking once more. "So, don't you ever feel cold?"

"No," He can feel her eyeing him in his thin layer of clothes, not all bothered by the climate. "I never get colds either."

She frowns at him. "You're so lucky."

He stares her in disbelief. Him? Lucky? He never thinks himself lucky when all his 'gifts' have given him is pain and misery.

"I'm not lucky," He tells her. "I'm cursed."

She gives him a dry look. "I sell ice for a living. If I had your ability to never get cold and start a bonfire without moving a muscle, I'm good for the rest of my life."

"Well, of course, you'd say that. You're not the one cursed."

"Yeah and I would've probably handled it better than you," She shakes her head. "Burning down a castle? Do you even care if somebody got hurt?"

Guilt starts to make its appearance. Ah, no, he hasn't. He assumes everyone got out fine. Surely, no one died in his nervous breakdown, right?

"See?" She smiles at him smugly. "You're just a whiny royal brat who'd rather be all woe-is-me than see how awesome your powers can be."

He takes offense at that, wanting to make that bonfire rise until she too is burning like the fish she takes out of her bag and starts cooking on the flames. Still he holds himself back because he may be an arsonist but he's not a murderer. Or at least, he doesn't think he is. He really hopes no one got hurt in the fire.

"Here, King Hothead," She hands him one of the fish on the stick. "I know it's not your usual standards but since you burned your house down, you don't really get a right to complain."

He wants to retort but it aches him to realize she's right. He takes a bite out of the fish gingerly and gives her the evil eye. And she responds by sticking her tongue out at him like a child. "Really? Are you five?"

"Really? Arson? Are you a criminal?" She returns without missing a bit.

He scowls at her some more.

* * *

Kol somehow is convinced to go down the mountain to visit Caroline's 'friends', so-called 'experts' on curses. Caroline explains that they're witches and that they took her in when she was very young after her parents died. They treat her like family and are _very good_ at magic. Probably even figure out a cure for his curse for him.

He rolls his eyes, a habit he seems inclined to do around this blonde a lot.

The small village that greets him looks like any other village he's seen with wooden houses, men and women working as children run around. But the moment they see Caroline they stop what they're doing and greet her warmly and enthusiastically. Not used to seeing families show affection to one another, he stands uncomfortable at the sidelines, wondering if he can just sneak away and-

"And this is Kol!" Caroline rushes to him and pulls him into the crush of people like a lamb for the slaughter. "He's the king and he burned down the castle last night."

Shocked stares are an understatement and Kol wants to melt into a puddle.

"He's cursed, you see." Caroline explains in that really appropriate bright tone. "Maybe we can help him?"

An elderly dark-skinned lady appears and puts her hand on Caroline's shoulder, smiling at her warmly. "Why? Is he special to you, dear?"

Caroline flushes red as Kol looks appalled. "No, no, Sheila, we just met! I just want to help the guy, you know? He's kind of pathetic."

"I can hear you." Kol tells her hotly and she ignores him.

Sheila chuckles and pats Caroline's blonde head. "Oh, you sweet child. You always had a penchant for inviting trouble." She gives Kol an appraising glance. "And this time you've hit gold."

Kol decides he's had enough of this madness and tries to escape but Caroline tugs him back with more strength than a teenage blonde should have. "Please, Sheila? He's an idiot. He needs the help."

"I can hear you!"

Caroline turns to him with an annoyed glare. "Yes, I know. And you _are_ an idiot. That's established."

He's contemplating strangling her when Sheila laughs and so do many of the people around him, looking very amused.

"He's a bit of a fixer-upper, admittedly," Sheila glances down at Caroline's hand on his arm, preventing his escape. "But you two are quite adorable."

They both are appalled at that. "We are-"

"Not cute!"

"At all!"

"They even finish each other's sentences." Someone in the crowd coos and Kol promises death upon that person.

"We are not a couple, Sheila," Caroline insists. "I just met him."

"Sure, sure, honey," Sheila waves her off, obviously not believing her. "Now, what's this about a curse?"

* * *

A little while later, they sat in Sheila's house, drinking tea as Sheila explains to them the only way to break the curse is-

"True love's kiss?" Caroline gaps at her before turning to Kol. "I thought you were messing with me about that?"

"I was!" Kol returns. "Bloody hell, this isn't a fairytale. This is my life."

"Mm-hmm. And to end your troubles you need to kiss your true love," Sheila tells him, gesturing with a 'go-on' gesture at the,. "Go ahead. Kiss already."

They grimace and shake their head.

"There is no way she's my true love," Kol asserts. "She sells ice for a living, smells like fish and talks too much."

"Hey!' Caroline exclaims. "I can hear you!"

"Yes, I know. And you _are_ annoying. That's established." He grins at her mockingly. "I'm a king. My true love wouldn't be some mountain-dwelling commoner."

Caroline looks ready to throttle him but Sheila intervenes by throwing an apple at Kol which he catches easily. She hands him a small knife next. "You want a clue about your true love? Start peeling."

"Wait, that superstition is real?"

He frowns at the green apple in his hand. Seriously, this is how he breaks the curse? Peeling apples and kissing some girl? How has his life become this?

"Just start peeling, Dragon King," Caroline grumbles.

He sends her another glare but does as she says.

* * *

"No." Caroline shakes her head. "No way."

Kol's sentiments are pretty much the same as they stare at the apple peel spelling out 'C' nefariously if apple peels could be evil. He imagines this one to be because the devil must have it out for him. He looks suspiciously at Sheila as if this is her doing and then back at the demented apple peel. He wants to set it on fire.

Caroline grabs him in panic and demands, "Do you know anyone else whose name starts in a 'C'?"

"Well, there's Princess Katherine…"

"Her name starts with a 'C'?"

"With a 'K' but I'll make her change the spelling of her name and it'll work out."

Caroline deflates like an air balloon stabbed repeatedly with gusto. She turns away from him and looks to Sheila with desperation. "I can't be his true love, Sheila. He's clearly a psychopath!"

"I take offense to that-"

Caroline ignores him. "He's an arsonist and probably a murder. He probably sets kittens on fire for fun!"

"I do not!"

She still ignores him. "Can the fates really be that cruel to pair me up with pyromaniac? What have I done to deserve this?"

Kol's decides he has enough of her wailing and complaining. "Look, I didn't choose you either, Blondie!"

Caroline turns to him and crosses her arms over her chest. "I'm not kissing you. You can just be cursed forever. I don't care."

Kol stares at her in disbelief. The nerve of this woman! "Fine! Your breath smells of fish, anyway!"

"Well, your breath smells like smoke!"

" _Children_ ," Sheila cuts in. "If you can't play nice, you can't play together."

Caroline shakes her head and stomps out of Sheila's house, muttering to herself. Kol watches her go, imagining throwing her into a lake when he notices Sheila chuckling at their antics. "This village hasn't seen such excitement in a while," The old woman snorts. "Please, stay as long as you like, your Highness."

* * *

Kol gradually learns to like the village and its people. The villagers are kind albeit a bit odd. Random acts of magic that disconcerted him at the beginning became fascinating. And they never once look at him like he's a freak.

If anything, they take advantage of his curse and treat him like a human torch, asking him to start fires needed for housework and village work instead of having to do it themselves. He doesn't really mind as it's easy for him. The kids in particular find him enthralling and ask him to do the little tricks he used to do for Rebekah when they were young. He's never felt freer.

He and Caroline have an unspoken rule to avoid each other at all cost. And this works out for the most part until the entire village conspires to get them together. Every time Caroline tries to leave to go back to her mountain, people persuade her to stay by all sorts of means. The children at one point tie her up to a post and refuse to free her until she agrees to stay for another fortnight.

There are such lovely people in this village. And ridiculously persistent ever since Sheila tells them that Kol and Caroline are 'soul mates'. Thus, comes several moments in which Kol finds himself in situations with Caroline by the wicked plans of the witches. Working together for menial labor is fine but asking him to get some water from the lake where Caroline is bathing is not fine.

Kol drops his bucket at the sight of Caroline in all her naked glory and the blonde squeaks as she tries to cover her chest which he's already gotten an eyeful of. She turns around which just ends up giving him a view of her back. "Kol! Leave!"

He snaps out of himself and picks up the bucket from the ground. He runs back to the village like the devil is on his feels. His red face causes the conspiring witches to laugh and he glares hotly at all of them. This needs to stop.

* * *

When Kol tells the witches he needs to leave, they give him the same treatment as they did to Caroline. Kol is chaffing from the ropes tied around him and he really could just burn off easily but he's afraid of accidentally burning the kids. Those annoying little buggers that he adores but also wants to throw into a bottomless pit. He bristles as they stare him down with youthful faces that should not be as intimidating as they do.

Caroline laughs at the sight of him and he glares at her to free him. This is all her fault.

"No. I'm not helping you if you're just gonna be mean again," She starts to walk away but he stops her.

"Please!" He winces as his pride jumps into aforementioned bottomless pit. "Caroline, please help me."

Caroline grins smugly and pushes through the pack of feral children to cut the ropes off him with a bone knife she always carries with her. He sighs in relief as the ropes drop to the ground.

"There. Was that so hard?" Caroline says to him and he rolls his eyes at her. She jabs him with the handle of the bone knife. "What do we say when someone does something nice for us? Come on, all those tutors didn't teach you manners?"

He grinds his teeth but concedes. "Thank you…Caroline."

She shrugs with a bright grin. "No problem."

She walks away and Kol looks at the children all smiling at him like the spawn of Satan they are. He regards them with caution especially when little Bonnie steps up and says, "You like her."

He narrows his eyes at the Devil's children and carefully backs away.

* * *

Kol spends a lot of time with the blacksmith, a young man a few years younger than him named Jeremy. Kol never thinks he'd develop at interest in becoming a metalsmith but considering it is one of the few professions where fire can help create something than destroy it, it makes some sense. Jeremy is more than willing to teach him and Kol enjoys it though it's hard. It helps that he's virtually fireproof and often finishes work covered in a layer of his own sweat.

He and Jeremy are hard at work when Caroline enters the shed, a small package wrapped in a white cloth in her arms. "Sorry to intrude," She says. "Jer, your mom asked me to bring these to you."

She hands the package to Jeremy who stops his work to open it. He grins brightly at the sight of his mom' sugar cookies and takes a big bite out of one. "Oh, thanks, Care! These are my favorite."

Caroline smiles back at him before looking at Kol who's watching his friend with a bemused grin. He knows by now that Jeremy could eat all those cookies by himself and has no ideas for sharing. He turns to Caroline when she approaches him, fishing a stolen cookie from her pocket and hands it to him with a conspiring grin. "Eat fast," She mouths at him and he smiles back at her.

He devours the treat quickly as he watches her leave.

* * *

He likes to go to the lake for a late night swim and wash off the grime from work. He's mostly assured to be alone and he enjoys the quiet until he's fingers wrinkle like an old man's. One night though as he's cast in shadows, he sees the light from a lamp as someone comes near. He keeps to the shadows as the newcomer appears.

It's Caroline. Of course. And he wonders how the witches even know about his nightly swims when Caroline unrobes. He knows he should've made himself known or looked away but he suddenly finds himself incapable of speech.

The only light is from the lamp and the yellow glow casting over Caroline's bare skin is almost hypnotic. She toes the water before sinking into it, her pleased sigh making him heady. He closes his eyes and wills himself to move, to get out of the lake and forget this ever happened. But then Caroline bumps into him as she's swimming.

She screams when she sees him, trying to cover herself and get away at the same time. He glares down at the water around him and wishes he is somewhere else. "What are you doing here?" She demands from several feet away, behind a rock. "Why are you here in the middle of the night?"

"Out for a swim," He answers miserably. "I do this every night."

"Oh," She squeaks like a mouse. "I-I should go."

"No, you can stay." He tries to look anywhere but at her. "I'll go. I've been here long enough anyway."

He gets to shore and ignores Caroline's gasp when he rises from the water and sees his back. He knows what she's seeing, the marks his father left on him. Dozens of scars, small and large crisscross on his skin. He gathers his clothes, dresses and leaves without a word.

* * *

Caroline appears again the next night and thankfully he's already finished swimming this time and already has his trousers on. His back is still in view for her and he hurries to put on his tunic but she stops him. Her fingers are gentle as they trace the numerous scars on his back. He's frozen as she wordlessly appraises the damage his father has done to him.

His eyes tear up without his consent and he tries to block out the memories of his father's cruelty. Caroline's lips just below his nape makes him shiver and he holds his breath as he trails soft, barely-there kisses to his shoulder. He sighs when her arms wrap around his middle in a tender hug. He closes his eyes and lets her hold him, her eyelashes fluttering against his skin.

"Who did this to you?" Her lips murmur so quietly he almost doesn't hear her.

"My father," His voice is flat but he trembles when she holds him tighter like her touch could make all the bad memories go away. He never likes to talk about this, he and Rebekah both, but he finds himself speaking before he can really think about it. "He- He was a cruel man. He wanted me to make sure I always remembered my curse."

Her chin was on his shoulder now, her lips pressing a kiss to his neck and he shudders.

"Control it," His voice cracks a little. "No one can know."

But now everyone knows. And he doesn't know what to do anymore. The iron-clad control beat into him manifesting in a burning castle. Control for him has always been subjective in the end.

Caroline turns him around slowly so he's looking down at her soft blue eyes. She reaches up and pecks him lightly on the lips. He responds quickly, pulling her into a deeper kiss that leaves them both gasping. She sighs as he kisses her neck, his hot breath making her press herself against him as shudders wreck through her.

"True love's kiss," He chuckles into her skin. "Is this what this is?"

"There's no such thing." She pulls him back into a kiss, nipping his lower lip and humming lightly as her tongue flicked against his teeth. He lets her lead the kiss and doesn't object when she undoes his trousers.

* * *

Kol wakes the next morning in his bed at Sheila's house, Caroline in his arms and peacefully dozing away. Her blonde hair glinted in the streaks of sunlight from the window and he can't remember ever feeling so content. He presses a kiss to the crown of her head and she murmurs something in her sleep, making him smile. _Is this true love?_ He wonders.

The smells of Sheila making breakfast downstairs rouse him from bed and he carefully untangles himself from Caroline's embrace and dresses. He climbs down the ladder and to where Sheila is making a stew that smells absolutely mouthwatering. He takes a seat at the table as she cooks, eyeing the view outside the window and trying to look nonchalant. Surely, Sheila couldn't know how he spent his night, right?

"You seem cheery," The old woman smiles at him, obviously his attempts at hiding his good mood are futile. "I see you have a guest upstairs."

He looks at her sheepishly. "How did you know?"

"I'm a mother. We always know these things," Sheila hands him a cup of warm milk. "And Caroline talks in her sleep."

Kol grins and takes a sip of the warm beverage. He looks up as Sheila takes the seat opposite him at the table, her hand reaching for his. She looks serious but kind as she tells him, "You treat her right, Kol. You may be a royal but I am still a witch and I can still make you hurt."

He laughs but nods. "Of course."

Sheila seems pleased and moves to get back to her cooking. Kol watches her for a minute before speaking again. "I just have one question – how come I'm still cursed?"

Sheila doesn't mind him as she's stirring her stew. "Who says you still are?"

He raised a fiery finger. "Well, this."

"Oh, Kol," Sheila laughs. "That was never your curse."

He stares at her in disbelief. "What? But you said true love's kiss would break the curse!"

"And it did," Sheila smiles at him warmly. "You accepted who you are."

"But-"

He gaps at her as she continues to laugh at him. All this time? All he needed to do was accept himself and his gifts? But how was he even to know that?

Sheila finally takes pity on him and explains. "You're descended from a unique bloodline, giving chosen members of your family specific gifts. There was this queen who had similar powers but with ice if you can recall."

He closes his eyes as a headache began to form. "Then my powers aren't the curse but the curse is-"

"You're a bastard of a father made you think what and who you are is wrong so you believed it so, preventing you from fully realizing your potential."

Kol suddenly really wants to lay down and he stands up to return to bed but Caroline has just climbed down the ladder and is smiling brightly at them.

"Good morning, Sheila!" She's a morning person, apparently. "How are you today?"

"Just great, Caroline." Sheila points at a shell-shocked Kol. "He isn't, though."

Kol looks almost catatonic as he stares at nothing in particular. It immediately made her worry. Caroline rushes to him and tries to snap him out of it as Sheila chuckles to herself. It certainly is never boring in this village anymore.


	49. a thousand silhouettes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Would you be able to do one in which Kol is back from the other side and Caroline finds out about Hayley being pregnant so she turns to Kol only to spite Klaus but then she actually begins to develop feelings for him." -Guest
> 
> "Kol could kidnap Caroline and force her to turn off her humanity so she could be his killing spree partner. He could compel her, making her think that her friends abandoned her and hate her." –AngelinaGuerin
> 
> Set around 5x22.

Bonnie is bleeding, being a doorway for the people from the Other Side is killing her and Caroline winces as Bonnie lets out another pained groan. Elena is back and Caroline hugs the brunette in relief as they wait for Damon to come back. But he doesn't. Instead someone else pushes through from the Veil, smirking at them triumphantly as he returns to the plain of the living.

"Hello, darlings," Kol Mikaelson greets them. "Surprised to see me?"

Elena looks worriedly at Bonnie who is now gone and realizing instantly what's happened. The brunette bursts into tears, desperate sobs that wrack her slim body until she's on her knees, whispering Damon's name like a prayer. Caroline feels dark little tendrils of emotion crawl up from her shattered heart up to her esophagus until she can't breathe because Bonnie's gone and the Other Side is…

"No," Caroline closes her eyes in horror. "This can't be happening."

"Unfortunately it is," Kol is suddenly in front of her, staring down at her with a feral glint in his eyes as his hands cups her face, forcing her to look at him. "Poor Bonnie's gone now."

Elena lets out another pained sob and Kol saunters to her, bending down to look at the brunette closer. "And Damon too. I mean, he tried to get back to you but sadly he didn't make it in time…"

"Why?" Elena shakes her head, big fat tears falling from her doe eyes. "Why?"

"Cause I told you I'd get my revenge on you for killing me," He chuckles deeply, tipping her chin up with his fingers so he can see the sorrow in her eyes and relish in it. "And now you have to live your immortal existence without the man you love. How bloody tragic."

Kol gets to his feet as Elena collapses back to her mourning, the Original returning to Caroline who looks lost. "Sweetheart, you look like you need a drink."

The blonde just looks away, wrapping her arms around her middle as a thousand emotions dance through her until she feels emptied out. His dark chuckles make her shudder, his breath on her neck as he pulls her into a mockery of a hug.

"Now, love, don't be like that." He murmurs against her pulse. "After all, I'll need some entertainment now that I'm back and who better but the girl my brother pines for – oh wait, used to anyway,"

She refuses to look at him, the bitter and sour taste of abandonment still coats her tongue even after all the months that Klaus Mikaelson leaves her to go become a king somewhere else.

"I suppose you can't blame him. Daddy Issues, you see? He fears being like our father so of course he'd never abandon his child."

Caroline stiffens underneath his touch and finally looks at him, confusion evident and he lets out a grin that makes her stomach drop.

"Oh, you didn't know, dove? Nik got that whore of a werewolf pregnant. Hayley, was it?" He laughs when she tries to pull away from him but his strength is no match for a young vampire. "Come off it, dearie, it's alright."

She renews her struggles despite the futility. She wants to run away, to somewhere that isn't tainted with memories of the people she's now lost or leaves her because she isn't enough, is never enough. Sobs escape her without her consent, making her movements sluggish and at the back of her mind she can feel Kol poking and prodding through her memories like a little boy dissecting a frog. Her thoughts bleed through and he smiles at the images that come forth.

"What darkness you have in you, lovey," He whispers in her ear. "It's a shame you hold it back so harshly."

She closes her eyes in shame. "Please stop."

"No, I don't think I will," He forces her to look at him, palms pressed to her cheeks, dark irises reading into her soul. "You're going to be my new favourite toy."

She tries to pull away but his nails dig into her skin, making her grimace. She protests, letting out little cries as he digs into her mind, rearranging thoughts and memories to his desires. _There's nothing for you here. All your friends are gone or don't care about you._

She lets out a pained cry as he digs deeper, pushes harder.

_No one loves you here. Why would you want to stay? I can take you away from here. I can be all you need._

"No, no, no!" She cries out. "Please stop!"

_I can give you everything you want. I can give you the world, make them all bow to the queen you should be. You're not some silly little girl. Oh no, you're vicious and hungry and they will all see that._

She's crying now even as his words repeat through her head, until every syllable echoes through ever cell of her being. For his will is hers now. His every desire she will cater to. She is his and his alone.

His dark eyes are pools of ink drowning in chocolate, her own mind like an ocean she's drowning in. His voice gentle as he tells her, "Turn it off, darling." Her mind closes like a rubber band pulled back and released. And she shudders out a breath before her mind cools and goes blank.

All the pain is gone. And she feels free. She looks up at Kol's grinning face, his clever fingers tugging at the ends of her blonde curls. He leans forward and she lets him peck her mouth, his lips soft and warm.

She sighs into him, her breath mixing with his and she is drowning, swimming into nothingness. She never wants it to end. When he pulls back, he looks pleased, tucking stray curls behind her ears. "Lovely Caroline, you are going to be such fun."

He looks behind her and sees Elena who is still crying on the ground. "But first, won't you be kind and put Miss Gilbert out of her misery?"

Caroline doesn't think twice before turning and away and walking towards the brunette. Crouching down she looks the other girl in her teary brown eyes before in one swift move tearing out her heart, the girl giving no fight. The blonde eyes the quickly greying corpse with an indifferent eye before crushing the organ in her hands into a red pulp. Kol's howl of delight echoes through the empty graveyard.

"Well done!" Kol exhales as she walks back to him, hands dripping with blood. "Now, where do we go to first?"

Caroline shrugs. She remembers a similar man making offers about Paris, London and Tokyo. Wherever she wanted to go, he would take her but that man is gone now and the girl in her memories gone too. Who she is now she doesn't know and quite frankly, she can't care.

"Surprise me."


	50. wherever there is you, i will be there too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Caroline meets kol first. Not all human. Like he was there when tyler became a hybrid." -brunette_berry
> 
> "In which Kol and the original family are the damsel in distress and Caroline save them?" –I.a
> 
> "I had a Koroline dream last night. I'm not sure what was going on but apparently the Veil was dropped. Caroline arrived at a beach house with Elijah and Finn. Kol came out to greet them, looking like Nate Buzz did in PLL and wearing some cream-colored jumper. Caroline was happy to see him and she even hugged him. He hugged her back. And it was adorable. I was gushing in my own dream, "My OTP!" And it was beautiful." –Me and hummingbirds-and-champagne
> 
> Sequel to 'the spaces in between'.

" _Carreen," Kol smiled at her, cupping her cheeks and staring adoringly into her eyes. "I've waited so long to see you again."_

" _Me too," She wanted to start crying because after so long they were together again. He was there right with her, holding her and making her feel loved. "I missed you so much."_

" _I love you," He leaned down to touch his forehead against hers and her skin felt feverish, her breaths in small puffs as he leaned to kiss her, his lips hot and needy against her. She whimpered as he deepened the kiss-_

Caroline woke up with a groan, glaring at the insufferable Original sitting on her bed, grinning like a demented spirit. He looked far too amused and she knew why. She sat up and whacked him with her pillow, making him jump off the bed to avoid her. And his laughter just made her want to kill him more.

She sent a stinging hex instead that made him yelp. "What did I tell you about staying out of my head?"

He grimaced and rubbed his nape gingerly. "Come on, Carr, I was just messing around." He jumped away, hands up in surrender when she moved to hex him again. "Alright! Alright! I'm sorry!"

She sighed in exasperation, still annoyed with him and got off her bed, moving past the Original to get to the en suite bathroom. He moved to follow her but stopped at the doorway, leaning on the opened door to talk to her as she splashed her face with water to wake herself up.

"What do you want, Kol?" She muttered to him, just wanting him to leave but knowing he or one of his siblings probably needed her help with something or another again. These thousand year old vampires could be such helpless idiots sometimes, it was scary. "Because if it's Klaus again wanting my help with the sun and moon curse, I'm not doing it."

Kol sighed, watching her dry her face with a towel. "Look, none of us really want him running around the place a scary hybrid, alright? But you know Nik, he's not giving up until his curse is broken."

"Then he can find another witch to help him out because I refuse to do it," Caroline grabbed her toothbrush from inside the medicine cabinet and turned to him, pointing at him suspiciously with it. "Wait, Klaus surely has many witches he can call to do the spell for him which means…he needs me for something else."

Kol shrugged, trying to look innocent but she knew him too well to fall for those puppy brown eyes. She ran to him and shoved him as hard as she could. "What does he need me for?" She demanded.

Kol didn't even stumble back, her strength nothing against his and had she been someone else he'd have snapped her neck. Fortunately for her, he was still quite besotted with her and it was unfortunate in a way as well. "Carreen…"

She poked him in the chest with her toothbrush. "Kol!"

He rolled his eyes and grabbed her toothbrush, throwing it behind her and far away from her reach. She crossed her arms in defiance and waited for him to start talking, tapping her foot impatiently when he kept quiet. She glared at him to spill but he turned away. His silence said more than had he said anything because she suddenly realized he was not there because Klaus needed her for something, he was there because he'd already done something she didn't like.

With dawning horror, she gasped and felt pure rage boil inside her spurring from her belly and to her veins. Kol had been inside her head for weeks when he was daggered, he saw what she was and he saw Elena who had to be the descendant and doppleganger of Tatia, the original Petrova doppleganger. She was the final and very much-awaited ingredient to break the sun and moon curse and Kol must've told Klaus about her, putting her life in danger. And he was probably telling her now because Klaus was already at Mystic Falls stealing the doppleganger and maybe some other people needed for his ritual.

Caroline let out an enraged scream and her emotions heightening her magic, Kol was blown back to the wall, landing painfully on the hardwood floors as the windows exploded around them.

"What the bloody hell?" Rebekah exclaimed from somewhere in the house and suddenly appeared at her doorway, alarmed. "All the windows in the house exploded. What's going on?"

"Him!" Caroline retorted, glaring heatedly at the male Original getting to his feet. She wanted to melt his skin off his bones. "God, after all these centuries, you are still such a wanker!"

Kol smirked as her Scottish brogue bled through, it was always never ceased to amuse him. "Well, Carreen-"

"It's Caroline!" She turned away from him and started pacing, trying to figure out to stop the shitstorm about to hit Mystic Falls and wanting very much to kill Kol Mikaelson. "I can't believe you did this!"

"Did what?" Rebekah asked, simultaneously annoyed and worried. "What did he do?"

"He told Klaus about Elena!"

"Who's Elena?"

"The new doppleganger," Caroline shook her head. "And also my best friend but Kol didn't think about that when he spilled the beans."

"Please," Kol scoffed. "You hate her. I'd only been in your head for a few weeks but I could see just how much of an annoying whiny little bitch she is. Secretly, you're enjoying this, Carr."

Caroline stopped her pacing to stare at him in disbelief. "I am not! That is a lie!"

"Is it?" He eyed her challengingly. "I bet you're bloody rejoicing at the thought that the undeserving little weeper will finally be gone. Admit it. You hate her."

"I do not!"

Caroline felt a fire in her veins, wanting to set him literally in flames. He'd always done this to her, drive her insane and despite herself, her past self still adored him anyway. As if passion was worth all the insanity that came with it. As if Kol Mikaelson would be worth her love despite what a death wish he really was.

"Yes, you are!" He sped to her, pressing her against the wall. "Why do you insist on being this moralistic little ninny? You and I both know that's not who you are!"

"Who am I, then? _Carreen_?" She tried to push him off her but he was like stone. "She's gone, Kol! Why can't you accept that?"

"Because she's not gone!" He stared down at her heatedly. "Careen. Caroline. They're the same person!"

She pushed at his chest, not wanting his touch anywhere near here anymore. "Get off me!"

Rebekah finally took the time to intervene and pushed Kol away, giving him a pointed look. "That's enough. Leave the girl alone."

Kol looked ready to retaliate but one look at Caroline's furious face and he left the room without a word. When he was gone, Caroline let out a breath as tears finally escaped her eyes after holding them back for so long. She'd wanted to start crying the moment she'd realized Kol had betrayed her like that but she hadn't wanted him to see her cry. He did not deserve the privilege but now she couldn't control them anymore, not when she knew Elena could be dead in a few hours.

"Hey," Rebekah's touch was gentle and unexpected as she lulled Caroline into a hug. "It'll all be alright."

Caroline accepted her comfort even if she hadn't thought the Original would ever give it to her. When she'd been Carreen, Rebekah had not liked her and vice versa. The other blonde thought her not worthy enough for her brother until Caroline realized the truth. Rebekah had been jealous that Kol had found someone to love and loved him with the same amount of devotion. Caroline had learned that Rebekah still craved a love like that up to now and it made her feel pity for the other girl.

"Hey, in a house full of stupid men, we girls have got to stick together." Rebekah patted her back. "I think you're less annoying now than the first time. At least you're not following Kol around like a puppy anymore."

Caroline let out a laugh that was more of a hiccup and pulled back from Rebekah, wiping her eyes. "Thank you, Rebekah."

Rebekah just shrugged, smiling a real genuine smile at her for what had to be the first time. "No problem. Now, want to go find Finn and tell him Kol made you cry?"

Caroline laughed at that because if there was anyone who was not afraid to hurt Kol for her, it was Finn. The other Original adored her like a little sister and would probably go and dismember his brother if she asked. And he probably would anyway if she didn't. Finn was getting bored these days after all.

* * *

Klaus returned a few days later with Elijah, the latter looking so jubilant Caroline wanted to vomit. She knew why he was happy and she wasn't happy because of it. He'd killed Elena and God knew who else for the ritual and she wanted nothing more than to melt his pretty green eyes right out of his skull. The bloody hybrid could go to hell for all she cared.

"Hello, Carreen," He greeted her upon seeing her at the top of the staircase. "Thanks for the tip on the doppleganger. It was very helpful."

She wanted to make his blood literally boil but Finn appeared behind her, squeezing her shoulder in support and comfort. She knew he was looking out for her. Because as powerful as she maybe, she could not quite destroy Klaus without the proper tools say a white oak stay. If she could just get her hands on one, she'd be just peachy.

"I brought someone back with me," Klaus continued his jovial monologue. "You might know him, Carreen."

Caroline frowned down at him before an unconscious Tyler Lockwood was dragged inside the house by Elijah. The witch ran past Finn and down the stairs to her childhood friend, checking to see if he was still alive. At the pulse beneath her fingertips, she sighed in relief. But the sudden flashes of moonlight and claws in her vision, confirmed another fear.

Tyler was a werewolf and was awoken. There could only be one reason Klaus would take a werewolf from Mystic Falls – to create a hybrid. Without thinking, she sent a subduing spell on Klaus who shouted in agony as he fell to his knees before losing consciousness. Elijah tried to snap her neck but she gave him the same treatment and she caught Tyler before he fell to the floor.

With three Originals left, she stared them down as she tried to manage Tyler's weight. "You can either help me or stop me and I will turn you into a cockroach. I'll do it. I swear I will."

Rebekah sighed and walked up the stairs and into her room, promptly deciding not to be a part of anything. Finn remained where he was staring down at Kol who's at the end of the hall, looking annoyed.

"Carreen, drop the werewolf," Kol intoned. "I can talk Klaus out of killing you for this but if you walk out of here with his first project, I can only do so much."

"I don't need you protecting me, Kol." Caroline returned. "Tyler is my friend. I used to play in the sandbox with him. I am not letting Klaus turn him into a hybrid."

Kol let out a groan. "Carreen…"

"Caroline," She looked at him almost pleadingly. "My name is Caroline, Kol."

The Original turned to his older brother on the stairs and then back to Caroline before making up his mind with a head shake. He walked to Caroline and took Tyler from her with ease. "Alright. Where do we take him?"

Caroline nearly squealed and kissed Kol on the cheek, the dark-haired Original hiding his smile with a scowl. "Thank you."

"Well, I owe you one,"

Elena's name remained unsaid and Caroline realized he was trying to make up for his betrayal. Defying Klaus like this could get him daggered again indefinitely and he was going to let Klaus kill her after he'd only found her again. In his head, Carreen and Caroline were the same person and he loved her with the same devotion he did Carreen. It made her heart flutter and she remembered why Carreen had been so enamored.

"There's a werewolf pack in a bayou," Finn told him, urging them to move quickly. "The Crescent Moon clan, they've been cursed to be in their wolf forms until the full moon by Marcel's orders. But there's one who escaped and can probably helped."

Kol looked incredulously at his brother. "And you know this how?"

"Let's just say why you two have been dancing around each other, I've been making friends." Finn answered glibly as he opened Klaus' car and got in.

* * *

As Finn had explained, there was a blonde woman named Eve who was somehow reluctant to take Tyler in until Caroline explained the situation and promised to help break the curse placed on their clan.

"How can I trust you?" The blonde werewolf asked, doubtful. "You surround yourself with vampires. Why should I trust you?"

"Because I'm the only chance your clan's got," Caroline countered. "And would you really turn a teen boy away when he needs help? He's a werewolf too."

It took a little more convincing but Eve eventually conceded. This left the three of them to come up what to do next. Staying in town would ensure Caroline's death and Kol and Finn's daggering but if they left town, they would just be leaving Klaus to do as he wished and create hybrids. That was a horror they couldn't just be negligent about, right?

Caroline was a witch and descended from a long line of witches who would balk at the thought of her ignoring her duties to nature and letting Klaus create more monstrosities. The werewolves he'd turn wouldn't voluntarily want to become Klaus' mindless slaves and the creation of such an army would bring more bloodshed. With crazy witches in this town already aching for a war, anyone could see New Orleans was a battle zone in the making. No one would be safe especially the helpless humans stuck in between.

They're driving through the middle of town when the car suddenly stopped, a redheaded witch at the front her hand raised towards the car and chanting a spell. Finn tried to reverse the car but another witch was there, her wide eyes manic as she chanted. Kol cursed and kicked at the car door to get out, ready for a fight. Caroline just barely stepped out of the car before the redheaded witch subdued Kol with a spell, bringing him to his knees.

Caroline started chanting a counter spell when the curly-haired brunette witch appeared behind her and she let out a scream started pouring out of her eyes and nose. The pain was blinding and she sobbed for it to stop. The pain stopped with the snap of the girl's neck, Finn there and taking her in his arms before she fainted. Her vision swam and she was only able to let out a final scream as the red-haired witch plunged a white oak stake into Kol's heart.

* * *

_Caroline didn't know where she was, surrounded by a constant white light. And all around her was warmth, something she knew. A voice whispered to her as she struggled to open her eyelids. Soft touches on her skin leaving goosebumps in their wake._

" _Caroline," Kol's voice, she realized. "Caroline…."_

_She opened her eyes and was blinded by the bright light, Kol's face a blurred vision before her as he reached down to kiss the corner of her mouth. "Kol…" She tried to hold unto him, feeling like she was about to fall apart. "Don't go."_

" _I'm not going anywhere, Carr," He chuckled. "I'm always with you. You know that."_

" _Where are we?" Her vision wasn't getting any better, all around she saw only white and the blurred features of Kol. "What is this place?"_

" _The Other Side," He answered. "This is where all supernaturals go when they die."_

" _Am I dead?" The thought didn't give her fear like she thought it would. "Are we dead?"_

" _I am," His voice was sad, his fingers gentle on her neck._

_She felt her heart breaking as she asked. "Is this goodbye? Is that why I'm here?"_

" _Caroline…"_

Caroline woke up cold, a wool blanket covering her as she found herself back in Klaus' car, Finn driving them to God knows where. "Where are we?" She croaked out, her throat dry.

Finn glanced at there through the rearview mirror but didn't immediately answer. Caroline's head ached and she stifled a cry of misery as she remembered what had occurred earlier. The witches and Kol – _oh no, not Kol_. He was gone.

She bit her tongue so she wouldn't start screaming, the familiar pain overcoming her again. How cruel could fate be for one of them to always be dying? She'd thought Kol would be the death of her again but now he was the one gone, to somewhere she couldn't reach. She'd been so stubborn, trying to fight her feelings for him and now she'd just wasted the time she could've had with him.

She started crying, pained sobs wrecking her body as Finn kept driving on. They could be miles and miles from New Orleans now but she didn't want this. She wanted justice. She wanted to make that coven of psycho witches to pay.

"Turn around," Caroline demanded, making Finn eye her warily. "Finn, turn around now."

He shook his head. "Carreen…."

"Finn, they killed your brother." Caroline wouldn't let him look away, every bit serious. "They have to suffer."

Finn's grip tightened on the steering wheel before he swerved the car around.

* * *

The fight was bloody and messy. Witches tried their best to fight them, led by Celeste, the past lover of Elijah who had died because of him. Genevieve, the red-haired witch who killed Kol, put up a good fight but she was no match for Finn who'd killed more powerful men and women in his long lifetime. Marcus tried to intervene, his vampires trying to fight back, not wanting bloodshed but after Klaus learned what happened to Kol, there was no going back.

Vampires and witches lay slaughtered all over the streets, the wolves watching from the shadows of the forests. All that was left was a young witch sobbing into the corner, forced into horrors by power-hungry women. Caroline crouched down in front of her, voice gentle. "Hey."

The young witch looked up, watery blue eyes staring at her pleadingly. "P-Please."

"No one's going to hurt you," Caroline assured you, taking out a handkerchief from her pocket to wipe at the blood on the girl's cheek. "I promise you. No one will hurt you."

"M-My name's Davina," Her shoulders shuddered in between sobs. "I-I just want to go home."

"Then go home," Caroline caressed her messy brown locks, wondering if she'd ever been this young. "Even if home means somewhere far away, somewhere you feel safe."

She helped the brunette to her feet and tried her best to fix the mess of the girl's cloths, trying to spell out bloodstains and stitch back tears in the fabric. "And for the love of God, avoid Virginia. Go north."

* * *

With nothing left in New Orleans, the Originals left, their hearts heavy as they left the torn city. Caroline put Davina on a train to somewhere far away to some relatives who knew nothing about the supernatural terrors in the world. Rebekah departed from her brothers, seeking happiness she could never find there while Klaus and Elijah searched for another kingdom to build.

Finn decided to stay with Caroline and they travelled together from places they remembered and had never seen before. Months go by and the ache in Caroline's chest that longed for Kol was still there but some days were better than others. Finn was patient with her and sometimes told stories about his younger brother she'd never heard before. And she'd tell him things she didn't know about his brother in kind.

It's a year before they hear from his siblings again and it's a letter from Elijah. He asked to meet them at a beach. Elijah was in one of his suites, looking handsome as always. Caroline tried to tamp down the pain in her chest at remembering how much he and Kol looked alike. She grabbed unto Finn's arm and he squeezed her hand in reassurance.

"Why are we here, Elijah?" She asked.

Elijah smiled at her and motioned for them to follow him, they walked on the shore, their footprints a trail on the sand. The eldest Original began his explanation. "Niklaus and I bumped into an old acquaintance of ours while we were in Chicago. A very powerful and clever witch who owed us a favor and while it took some time, she was successful."

"Successful in what?"

Elijah stopped and turned around, right in front of a beach house. "Gloria was able to perform a ritual that took a great deal of power, particularly a special event that only happens every millennia or so. Do you know what happened the other day?"

Caroline tried to understand what he was talking about but the only thing she could remember was the comet that had not appeared in the sky for centuries but what-

Hope began to blossom in her as she began to see what he was saying. "The comet? She used the power from the comet to bring someone back from the Other Side?"

She was almost frantic in her theories. Could it be? Was it possible that they do such a feat? Because-

"Caroline!"

She thought she'd never hear that voice again and she turned around smiling as brightly as she could. Kol was there, coming out of the beach house and looking like heaven in a cream sweater. She couldn't stop herself from running to him, nearly tripping on the sand in her excitement. He caught her with ease, his joy as bright as hers.

"Whoa!" He laughed as she hugged him tightly. "Did you miss me, Carr?"

"You wouldn't believe." She murmured into his neck, feeling tears already in her eyes. She pulled back and took him in, his smile, his warm eyes and let out the happiest laugh she'd ever had. "You're back!"

He nodded, pulling her even closer, resting his forehead against her. He softened like seeing her, being able to touch her was all he needed in the world. And she never wanted to let him out of her sight again. "I'm back."


	51. all ends with beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Les Miserables au with Kol as Montparnasse and Caroline as Eponine?" -Pheobetitanessofthemoon1234

Kol finds her dripping wet, her corset feeling tighter around her more than usual, constricting her breathing. He is somewhat damp from the rain as well, droplets clinging to his dark hair like tiny crystals. He is nicely dressed as always, his handsome and cruel features almost like a cosmic joke. Here wasone of the heads of the Patron-Minette, robbing the houses of the wealthy because it was easy as that. Sometimes she wonders if he thinks of himself like Robin Hood, take from the rich and well, take from the rich.

With a taste for extravagance and violence, Kol would do as he'd like to achieve his means. He'd gut a man for a coin and smile at you with his easy charm in the next breath. She hears the whispers as he walks down the dark streets, names of crimes like a song that echoes through the night. Sometimes she wonders if he favors blood over gold.

He sees her, wet from head to toe, shivering in her dress and for a moment she thinks he'll take off his coat and put it on her, be a gentleman if he is capable. But he doesn't, of course not. Instead he looks deep into her eyes, her blue eyes more vulnerable than she'd like. They are mirrors now, reflecting a time when he would scavenge on the streets for food, picking pockets to have something in his belly.

They both know hunger and despair like few can. They've do things that would abhor the more delicate flowers like Elena Gilbert who smiles sweetly at Stefan Salvatore like he is the sun. And he is Caroline's sun too in a way but she's more of a guttersnipe than a flower. She grows up in the filth of the Parisian streets and she knows very little of what it is to be gentle and sweet. Surely, the sun knows not of little weeds in the dark.

"Caroline," He says her name with familiarity.

And he does know her in a way, when she is a sniffling girl trying to understand why the world can be so cruel and he sneers at her and tells her to _stop crying_. Or when her belly aches so badly she can hardly see straight and he offers her a coin for a night. Even when she cries all night after, he says nothing. And he gives her another coin, _for good luck_.

She thinks he can see it in her, the last vestiges of hope fading away. A bright possibility of being loved by someone as magnificent as Stefan washed away in the rain. And all that's left of her is her ever aching belly. She shudders and pretends it's only because of the cold.

"Go home, Caroline," He tells her lastly, tipping his hat to her like a mockery of a goodbye.

She watches him go and finds someplace else to be. Maybe she'll join a revolution, die at a barricade. Or maybe she'll just fade away. She doesn't mind either way.


	52. this girl is only gonna break your heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dark Caroline and Kol and a jealous Klaus?" –Guest
> 
> Sequel-ish to 'i want him but we're not right'. Told from Klaus' perspective.

She's beautiful, strong and full of light. But it's the blinding kind of light all fire and blood glistening on her pale skin. Golden hair, a halo around her and he'd like to think she's angelic, all pure and goodness. That would be a lie however as she shares his brother's taste for blood and violence like no one else. Perhaps if he'd known her first before Kol corrupts her into the vicious creature she's become.

He would've kept her sweet and lovely, the good in the world all found inside her. He would've made a crown of flowers and made her his queen. She would've been magnificence to be talked about for eons to come. She would be adored and not feared.

He stiffens as Kol appears behind his back, a blade digging into his neck and it's the subtlest warning he'll ever get from his brother. The knife can't kill him but his brother knows how to make it hurt, knows how to inflict misery and agony with a cold-blooded laugh. Kol embraces his darker nature like no one else in their family and he teaches Caroline to be the same. They are two lovers destroying the world, leaving havoc in their wake.

"You shouldn't covet what's not yours, brother," Kol murmurs against him in a fallacy of congenial. "After all, it is a sin."

He wants to laugh. For they who had walked this earth over and over, seen the rise and fall of religions would be above sin when it is in their very instincts to commit them. But Kol digs the blade dipper until he bleeds and he closes his eyes as his brother practically growls, "If you touch her, brother, I will destroy you."

And Mikaelsons enjoy keeping their promises, he knows more than anyone. As they run from city to city, their father's terror like a terrible bedtime story, he knows. So he acquiesces to his brother even as he continues to destroy his wife. Sweet Caroline, how he pities her so.

She laughs around the bonfire like an angry angel come for the end of times and he watches as his brother takes her in his arms. He is damned after all and so is she. And the broken like company. So he pities them both.


	53. the stupid, the proud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:
> 
> "also known as the sensible young adult novel. because screw insta-love and supernatural connections, when it gets too messy, you go and run away for your life because no hot boy is worth dying for.
> 
> "I think we need more books like these.
> 
> "Please. If I did this to a koroline fic, you guys would riot XD
> 
> "I demand that as a prompt.
> 
> "I hate myself. " -Me and QueenVamp

Nothing bad ever happens in Mystic Falls. At least until Elena Gilbert and her parents drive their car off Wickery Bridge and the town is changed forever. The summer has gone by and no one has forgotten that sweet, perfect Elena has left the world. Even in her darkest moments of jealousy and rejection, Caroline never wished death upon the girl and yet the guilt seems to want to swallow her up.

It's the guilt that makes her go to the bridge every day after school, looking down and throwing flowers at the water. Today's flowers are white daisies, simple but lovely like Elena. She closes her eyes and wonders how different things would've been if Elena had somehow survived or had the car never swerved off the bridge. Such thoughts are haunting and she shakes her head to get them out.

"Hello lovely,"

The voice is male and has an English lilt, pleasant to her ears. She opens her eyes and looks to her left to see a boy maybe just a bit older than her, standing a few feet away and he's the most beautiful boy she's ever seen. He's all cream and onyx with asymmetric features. A perfect face for a magazine or one of those soap operas her mom Is secretly addicted to.

"Hello," She returns his greeting warily.

Nothing bad never used to happen in Mystic Falls but things have changed.

"Are you going to jump?" He asks glibly, looking over the edge of the bridge as if his contemplating the effectiveness of such an attempt. "Because if you are, darling, there are better ways to go about it."

"Excuse me but who are you?"

She's getting a little freaked out because some hot boy deciding to talk about death is way too Pretty Little Liars for her taste and it's strange. It makes her want to shiver like someone walking on her grave.

"Name's Kol Mikaelson, dove," He smiles at her all white teeth and warm brown eyes. He steps closer to take her hand and give it a light kiss. "And you are, my dear?"

"Caroline Forbes," She takes her hand back and starts to step back. "Sorry but I need to go. My mom's probably looking for me."

"No, she isn't."

She freezes and looks at him wide-eyed.

He grins and there's nothing harmless about it, like a predator showing off his teeth. "Because your mother's at the station right now being alerted about the dead bodies I left behind in the Grill."

She gasps and turns around to run but he's there in an instant, moving faster than any human should. She's shaking now, pure fear coursing through her and he laughs lightly as he cups her cheek, hands warm and strong. "W-What are you?"

He says nothing in return and shows her instead, eyes reddening, veins protruding on the skin underneath, fangs lengthening in his mouth. Her breath stutters as he leans down and the tips of his teeth dance on her pulse point, his breath like fire on her cold skin. "Are you scared, sweetheart?"

"Y-Yes," She stammers and he releases her, face back to its magnetic perfection. "What do you want?"

His fingers trace the seam of her lips, eyes intense. "You, Caroline, _you_."

She wants to run and he lets her.

When she gets home, the first thing she does is call her dad in Memphis and ask if she can stay with him. Then she makes a quick call to her mom before stuffing her car with her things and driving out of town. She swears as she looks back using the rear view mirror, she can see the silhouette of something in the dark. She drives faster.


	54. they blow our houses down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:
> 
> "Caroline should flip her switch" –taytaysmile10
> 
> This is set around 3x13, a different ending to how Caroline reacts to her father's death.

After being awaken from nearly a century of being inside a coffin with a dagger in his chest cavity and finding his mother back from the grave, Kol decides to take a walk because he's pretty sure his brain is five seconds away from exploding. Everyone in the house is either furious or unusually calm about the situation thus he doesn't want to be around the Horror Show that is his family. All they need is their father and the insane dynamics would all be present. Too bad Nik killed him.

He doesn't know where he is as he hasn't been in this town since a thousand years ago when he was just a witch's son trying to keep out of the way of his Viking father's unending hatred for his brother. Thus he finds himself walking down an empty street of houses, the utter stillness of it all making him feel more anxious than calm. He stops at the sight of a blonde walking out of the house. She was tall and pretty, he could make that out thanks to superior senses and street lamps.

She doesn't even seem to acknowledge him as she passes by him, gaze forward to some other destination, walking on like she has nothing but time in the world and not caring about it. He follows her and calls out. "Where are you going, darling?"

She finally pauses and turns around to look at him, expression blank, eyes empty. "Nowhere."

It takes him half a minute to know what's going on. Girl is obviously a vampire and her switch is off. He steps forward to look at her more and she really is quite lovely, all doll-like looks and her empty eyes reminding him of the porcelain ones Rebekah used to be fascinated with. He takes one of her shiny blonde curls in his fingers and tugs lightly, trying to get a reaction out of her and nothing.

He cups her face and she just keeps staring at him blankly. He tugs her towards him, hand on her waist and kisses her hard, teeth nipping unto her bottom lip. Blood is on his tongue and in hers and he kisses her like a punishment. And still nothing.

He pulls back and she shakes her head at him, as if to tell him there is really no one home. He wonders what caused her to do this to herself. Even in their worst moments, his siblings never dared to turn off their emotions, preferring to let it consume them than feel nothing. There is nothing worse than a monster that doesn't feel after all.

He wraps his fingers around her neck, tightening it enough to impede on her breathing and waits for a reaction. And still nothing. He lets her go and she stumbles back from the force but remains on her feet. She stares back at him with empty eyes and it makes him want to shiver.

He turns around and walks away. He can hear her turn around and walk the opposite direction. Her footfalls are like a loud thrumming in the empty streets. Her heartbeat is faint, as if not there at all.


	55. man equals woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Caroline is dating kol and try to help silias when the gilberts kill him, she goes for revenge. she and the originals try to find a way to take advantage of the other side being down to bring him back." –P.M

Caroline looks down at the scorched body and feels empty, so many emotions passing through her that she ends up feeling hollow at the end. She wants to make someone hurt, she wants to do anything to make this hollowness inside her disappear. She wants someone to feel what she feels. And she wants it to be Elena and Jeremy Gilbert.

Elena spouts all sorts of excuses but none of them she wants to hear. She wants Klaus to make them suffer, she wants them to burn. She wants anyone to get in the way of avenging Kol to burn. She snaps Bonnie's neck without remorse and lets Klaus tear the Gilberts to pieces, their blood decorating the walls and floors of their home.

But still with them gone, Kol isn't back and she looks in despair at Klaus who is on his knees on the floor, hands bloody and crying out in anger. He understands perfectly. Kol is still gone. And all this death is only a temporary relief.

With the Gilberts gone and the only map to get to the cure gone, the Salvatores are furious but Klaus who is tormented every second by the Hunter's curse takes care of them. He talks to himself and disappears for hours at a time, his already damaged mind cracking from the horrible visions he sees. He tells her sometimes at night when he can let himself be vulnerable and she shudders as he describes to her what he sees.

She undaggers Rebekah on an especially bad night and even as furious as the girl is for being daggered, she swallows her anger and comforts her brother as he screams at something only he can see. On another bad night, Caroline calls Elijah. The eldest Original arrives one night and Caroline watches the small family in the parlor, talking about days of horses, playful swordfights and their humanity all so long ago.

The dynamic in this house is like this, the four of them trying to live with the sorrows that haunt all of them before it all stops almost half a century later. And as Silas roams the earth and destroys all he can find, The Other Side starts to fall apart and Caroline imagines Kol crying out for her. They find a young witch, a relative of Bonnie who performs a spell and Kol finally returns to them.

They're all staring at him, relieved and disbelieving all at once and he laughs at them. "Why are you all so glum?"

Caroline laughs but its stained by tears and he pulls her into a hug and breathes in the scent of her hair. "Don't cry, Forbes. I've returned to you after all."

"I'm happy, that's all." She holds him tighter, never wanting to let go again. "I'm happy you're back."

"Well, so am I." He grins at his siblings behind them, watching. "So am I. Very much."


	56. we used to be friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Maybe write a fic about this watch?v=xNLvo1W4p-s or make a koroline story inspired by Veronica Mars? Logan- Kol and Veronica- Caroline of course." -StefQ

Caroline laid her head on the top of the picnic table she was occupying outside. It wasn't too sunny today so she decided against her better judgment to enjoy the good weather instead of hanging out in the library where it was safe. Safe from what you ask? Well, insert our Obligatory Psychotic Jackass.

The blonde nearly jumped up as a basketball nearly hit her head on the table, seemingly flying out of nowhere. She raised her head from her forearms to see Kol Mikaelson laughing with his friends from across the quad at their table of Evil Rich Snobs. She glared at him and considered just giving him the bird and walking off like she usually did but she had been having a relatively good day until Satan's Favorite Son decided to plague her again. She grinded her teeth as Kol raised his eyebrows at her, mocking smile present as always on his stupid face.

He was waiting for her to do something and she considered chucking the basketball at his head and see how he liked it but remembered her aim wasn't really as good as she liked. He'd always mocked her for it when they were together albeit it was more affectionate than cruel then. Wait, you didn't know? Yes, she used to go out with him before he mutated into the Devil's Offspring.

Kol, finally had enough of waiting for her to move, and got up from his table, the rest of the Evil Rich Snobs watching him as he sauntered –yes, _sauntered_ like a fucking peacock– towards his ex-girlfriend. Caroline refused to run even when her survival instincts were hollering for her to do so and remained where she was seated. She glared up at him as he stopped beside her table so he could look down at her as he took the ball and told her, "Don't be such an asshole, Car. Is it that hard to throw a ball?"

She opened her mouth to reply to that but he smirked down at her nefariously, hands rolling the basketball between his hands almost playfully. "Then again, you never really knew what to do with them, did you?"

The innuendo made her blush and she huffed and looked away from him, refusing to indulge him any longer as he laughed and walked away. She closed her eyes and tried to will away memories of a boy who tried to make her laugh instead of laughing at her. A boy who would probably punch the boy he was now without a second thought. They used to be friends but that was now a long time ago.

* * *

It was dark by the time she left the Grill, her shift forcing her to stay later than she'd like since Vicki Donovan quit and eloped with Jeremy Gilbert a few months ago. Matt waved at her as she left and got in her car, the drive home was usually quiet and uneventful but she had stop her car as she saw someone lying on the middle of the street. She got out quickly and walked over, trying to see if the person needed help or at the least still alive when she saw it was Damon Salvatore. She and Damon used to interact once upon a time when he was dating Rebekah.

"Damon?" She called out as he sat up and looked at her with his icy blue eyes.

He looked tortured. That was all he was since Rebekah's body was found by Caroline's own mother last year. Not many knew that the reason Rebekah drove off that night was because Caroline found Damon kissing Katherine Pierce at Duke's party. As any good best friend, Caroline told Rebekah and the blonde drove off to cool her head.

If Caroline had known, that was the last time she'd see the other girl alive, she would've stopped her. Just made Rebekah sit with her and eat ice cream until they got fat. Listen to sad break up songs through the night or watch John Hughes films. Anything but for Rebekah to be found with a knife protruding from her back. Caroline had screamed so loud, her mother had to pull her away from the scene.

"Hello…Care-oh-line,"

He got to his feet slowly, a flask in hand. She could smell alcohol on his breath and wrinkled her nose. He'd come to school drunk more than enough times and yet somehow was able to graduate without getting expelled. She chalked it up to the Salvatore influence and money.

"Damon, what are you doing?" She crossed her arms over her chest, wondering whether she should just call her mom or Stefan to pick him up and take him home. He really was quiet useless when he was like this.

"I am having a drink for her," He raised his flask. "To the one that got away, Rebekah Mikaelson."

She frowned as he took a long gulp from his flask before snatching it from him. "First of all, you've had enough. Second, Rebekah didn't get away, she was murdered."

"I miss her," He spoke like she hadn't said anything. "I miss her more than anything in the world."

He was crying, big blue eyes staring into hers and she softened, understanding that despite his infidelity, he had loved Rebekah. And the guilt of his wrongs to her was gradually destroying him. And no one could save him from himself. He collapsed to his knees, his head in his hands.

"This is my fault." He closed his teary eyes, shaking his head. "She died because of me."

Caroline stared down at him, torn between trying to assure him none of this was his fault but at the same time wanting to blame him for everything. Everyone had blamed her for Rebekah's death, for not stopping the girl or being with her when it happened. For not saving her when Kol was at Columbia wit for his brother Elijah's speech and having to tell him over the phone that his sister was dead. Kol wanted to make someone pay and he'd been making her pay dearly ever since.

But despite the treatment and loss she'd endured since that night, she couldn't bring it in herself to make Damon feel worse and tell him he had caused his girlfriend's death. Rebekah loved this idiot despite everything. And Caroline was not like Kol. She sighed and walked past Damon and back to her car, reaching in for her phone and dialing Stefan's number.

* * *

The next day at school, Caroline came in with her usual guarded expression and stance. She was used to the glaring and whispers behind her back. She'd pretended not to hear the vulgar rumors or cruel laughter. She pretended that none of it hurt her and it worked most days.

But she could not pretend to see nothing when Kol walked up to Elena and smiled at her in greeting, laughing as the pretty brunette tried to take off her sweater with much difficulty. Caroline tried to swallow the hurt welling up inside of her because this shouldn't affect her at all. Kol had dumped her and they were over. So why was seeing him kiss Elena as sweetly as he used to with her make her want to run away and cry her eyes out?

She didn't want to let him win. She knew Kol was just playing another game with her. He was brutalized with loss and it'd made him brutal in return. She forced herself to keep walking and when inside the school like she saw nothing.

She'd thought this day couldn't have been worse except the school had decided to hold a memorial service for Rebekah, marking the one year anniversary since her death and Caroline wanted to very much not to be there. Kol was sitting with Elena, looking pissed as their teachers spoke all sorts of platitudes about his sister. They knew her better than anyone and Rebekah had not been some saintly sweet piece of pastry they tried to pass her off as. Kol had stormed off when he couldn't take it anymore and Elena followed him.

Caroline watched him go and sighed to herself. Her old instincts were telling her to go after him, understanding exactly how he felt at the moment but she had to make herself stay put. They weren't dating anymore and it wasn't her job to comfort him. It was Elena's now.

Still she eyed where he'd gone and froze, Rebekah was standing there eyes focused on hers. And she wanted to open her mouth and say something but in the next second, the other blonde was gone. It'd all been a figure of her imagination. It hadn't been real.

* * *

The knocking on her front door later that night surprised her. No one had been visiting her house in a while and certainly not Kol who had a look of determination on his face as she opened her door. She eyed him warily and didn't step out of her house, hand on the doorknob in case she needed to slam it close quickly. She didn't trust this boy anymore and she had reason to.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him, suspicion evident in her voice.

He stared her down, all seriousness as he told her. "I need your help."

"For what?"

"To help find out who killed my sister."

She was shocked and stared at him in disbelief. "Why me? What could I possibly find that my mom and all the deputies couldn't?"

"You knew Rebekah more than anymore, more than me," He replied. "If there's something Rebekah hid away, you'd find it."

She was at an impasse. She'd wanted to find out what happened to Rebekah for a while but never had the ability to do so. She wasn't welcome in the Mikaelson home and her mom had forbid her from snooping into it. No one else seemed to want to help her either but that apparition at the gym was telling her something, she needed to learn what happened to Rebekah.

"Alright," She said to him, loosening her tense stance. "When do we start?"

It was the first genuine smile she'd received from him in a very long time.

* * *

If people noticed the two of them hanging out again, sneaking off to talk about whatever, they were all very obvious about it. Even Elena who was usually pretty quiet started asking questions why her boyfriend was talking again to his ex-girlfriend he'd claimed to hate. And it made things a bit troublesome in their investigation. But Caroline was descended from a very long line of Sheriffs and knew a thing or two about finding things.

Rebekah's room was clean, no little small evidences to be found there. Caroline had even swiped some of the pictures from that night from the Sherriff's office and found nothing of value. It wasn't until Caroline swiped Stefan Salvatore's keys as they were passing by each other in the hall did they start to get a lead. The Salvatore boarding house was empty as Kol had just seen Damon drinking away his sorrows at the Grill which made looking around for things in the older man's room easier.

Kol was looking at an old scrapbook Rebekah had given to Damon as Caroline unscrewed the air vent, reaching into to successfully find a diary. It was a trick to hide things from parents she'd learned from Rebekah who'd learned from Damon. "Kol, take a look at this."

He walked over and took the diary from her, eyeing the handwriting. "This looks a lot like Bekah's." He stopped at the back cover and reached inside the small pocket for a memory card. "You think there's something important in here?"

"I'd bet you money on it." Caroline replied.

* * *

They went to her house, their usual base of operations, because her mom was usually working late at the station and he had too many siblings coming and going at his house. She brought out her laptop and they sat on her living room couch as he inserted the sd card into it, both of them looking into the screen as he clicked on the video file found there. It was Damon…and Katherine. They were kissing passionately, obviously well on their way to more.

Caroline frowned at the screen. If Rebekah had known about Damon's infidelity all this time, why had she seemed so upset when Caroline told her? Had her best friend been in denial and Caroline learning about it finally pushed her off the edge? This just made the mysteries even worse.

Kol finally had enough and stopped the video, getting to his feet and looking like he wanted to punch the wall. He went to the window and leaned on it, looking at whatever was out the window before turning around to look at her. "Did you know?" He demanded, looking furious. "About Damon and Katherine?"

Caroline could only nod, unable to utter any words,

Kol watched her expression before it dawned on him. "That's why Rebekah disappeared that night. You found out about Damon cheating on her and you told her."

She nodded again and jumped back against the couch as he kicked the wall. "That son of a bitch! I'm going to kill him!"

"Kol-" She tried to get him to calm down but he wasn't listening, already walking away. She got to her feet and followed him, grasping unto his arm when he reached the front door. "Kol, listen to me!"

He stopped and looked at her, dark eyes practically scorching. "Why should i?"

"Because you haven't listened to me in over a year!" She grasped unto his forearm harder, trying to get him to stay away with force of will alone. "You need to listen to me now."

"It's his fault Rebekah's death," He told her heatedly. "If Damon hadn't been such a cheating bastard, she wouldn't have gone out that night. It's his fault!"

"Kol-"

He shook her off and opened the front door rushing out of it and into the night.

* * *

She didn't know whether Kol had confronted Damon that night since her mother didn't come home telling her they'd found Damon Salvatore's body. Kol could be vindictive and cruel, she knew at first hand. She was a little nervous to be seeing him at his family's Christmas ball, something they didn't have last year due to Rebekah's death but as this was one of Rebekah's favorite events, they were having it again. She'd been surprised to receive an invitation but chalked it up to Kol's anger finally transferring to someone else.

Her gown was the periwinkle blue Rebekah had helped her buy last year. Rebekah had been a master shopper and had helped Caroline pick out her dress for Homecoming for last year as well. Kol had loved her in it and it was one of the best nights of her life. The three of them with Damon as Rebekah's date looking perfect as they attended the dance.

Now the three of them were here at the Christmas ball all either sore with or trying to avoid each other. Kol in particular looked like he was on the prowl for Damon and the latter male already disappeared with a bottle of champagne somewhere. Caroline sighed to herself as she entered the ballroom, trying to keep herself calm as she smiled at the adults and peers around her. Tonight was going to be a lovely night despite the fact that Rebekah should've been with her, looking like a princess and not six feet under.

Kol finally saw her and he looked handsome as always in his tux. He let out a smile she hadn't seen in a while, reminiscent of when he saw her trying out her homecoming dress last year at the boutique. She walked over reluctantly, not sure if she should be talking with him when he beat her to the punch and kissed her hand in a move totally out of some fairytale movie. And with the decorations around them, it almost felt like they were in one.

"You look positively lovely," He said to her and she blushed.

"Thank you." She tried to sound nonchalant but was failing. "You look…handsome."

He grinned at her, obviously enjoying flustering her. He always had. "Do I?"

She was about to snap some witty retort at him when the front doors opened and a pretty brunette in a black dress walked in. Elena looked positively gorgeous and her dark eyes immediately went to where Caroline and Kol were standing. It dawned on Caroline that she really shouldn't be so friendly with someone else's boyfriend. Kol had been hers long ago but that wasn't the case now.

"I need a drink," She told Kol and left before he could protest.

She didn't notice the brunette following her as she went out for some air.

"Caroline!"

The blonde paused, not expecting Elena Gilbert to be following her. She half-expected Kol as the boy had a real problem letting things go but she should've known his girlfriend would come barking at her soon. She wouldn't have taken lightly to any girl chatting up Kol when they were dating. The boy had too much charisma to be fair.

"Can we talk?"

Caroline turned around and smiled awkwardly at the other girl. "Sure. About what?"

"About Kol." Elena's pretty face looked concerned. "Are you…are you two…"

Caroline waited for Elena to get her sentences together and wished she wasn't there. She didn't want to be having this conversation with Kol's girlfriend. She'd prefer a million different things to this right now. Going to the ball might be a mistake after all.

"I noticed you and Kol have been hanging out again," Elena finally said. "Are you two back to being friends?"

Were they friends? Caroline wondered. Sure, they had a common goal and were working on it. But could they really be considered friends?

"Yeah. I guess we're trying to put our past behind us." She decided to put things like that because saying anything about investigating a murder would just lead to trouble. "We're just friends though, nothing more."

"Oh, I wasn't implying that…" Elena blushed, shaking her head. "It's just I know the last year's been hard for you. And when I think about what it's like to be in your position, it must be such a relief to finally resolve things between you and Kol."

She blinked at that. "What do you mean?"

"It's just that I remember how you and Kol were when you were together. You were like the sweetest couple and we all thought you were perfect together."

Well, they all saw how that ended.

"Well, we're just friends now really." Caroline assured her. "We don't have any romantic feelings about each other at all."

"Really?" Elena seemed to be searching for something in her expression. "Because I saw how you looked when Kol kissed me on the quad a few weeks ago…"

"What are you talking about?"

She tried to play it off, like it never happened. Because Elena couldn't know that despite everything that Kol had done to her, she still felt something for him. Traitorous emotions swirled inside of her whenever she was near and she just wanted for them to stop. She wanted to stop feeling anything for Kol Mikaelson.

"Do you still love him?"

Elena seemed to have realized it though and she closed her eyes in shame.

She couldn't say anything that seemed to dissuade Elena's belief and she decided to just head back inside, head spinning as she tried to erase the fact that she still loved Kol Mikaelson out of her mind. She stopped though, both her and Elena stopping where they were standing to see Damon and Kol fighting. Damon was leaning over Kol punching him ruthlessly as Stefan tried to pull him off. Elena looked like she wanted to help Stefan stop Damon but the older male finally stopped as Kol was still on the ground.

Getting to his feet, Damon eyed the many onlookers until he saw Caroline, eyes glinting with something more than torment for once in a very long time before he turned and walked away, a large smile on his face. Caroline turned to where Elena was trying to wake up a knocked out Kol and wanted to start laughing. She hadn't felt this alive in a long time as well.

* * *

There wasn't much to the ball after that as Kol's older brothers and Elena took him to the hospital. She drank some champagne and even had a small pleasant conversation with Esther Mikaelson before deciding to go home. Still wearing her gown, she eyed the photos on her vanity table. There was one of her and Kol back in freshman year posing together on her couch and another of her and Rebekah in their bathing suits at the beach. She picked up the second photo and smiled at Rebekah looking cool in her large shades.

"Hey Bex," She said. "I went to the ball and my ex-prince charming got into a fight with yours. His new princess thinks I'm still in love with him by the way and it was totally a bore without you."

There was no reply, of course. She put it back on the vanity table. She sighed to herself, that heavy feeling whenever she remembered Rebekah never really going away. If only they could figure out what happened to her and why someone would do that to her.

Rebekah had been no saint but to be killed was an extreme. She glanced at her laptop on her bed and decided to check the sd card one more time. Maybe there'd been something in there she'd missed. She pressed play on another video file and gasped as she saw Rebekah in Damon's room, looking exactly how she did on the day she died.

" _What are you doing here?"_ She heard a familiar voice in the video before Katherine Pierce came into view.

* * *

A month later, Damon was on the run after murdering Katherine. He'd finally figured out that the girl was the one who killed his girlfriend. In a fit of rage, he'd strangled the girl to death and took off, finally avenging Rebekah. He'd texted Caroline before he disappeared, thanking her. She'd given the sd card with the video of Katherine killing Rebekah to her mom and the murder case was finally solved.

Caroline and Kol hadn't talked much since then. Not even when Elena broke up with him in front of everyone in the quad earlier because he was "still obviously in love with Caroline". Caroline had laughed at that before leaving, not wanting to play a part in that high school drama anymore. She may still have feelings for Kol but that didn't mean he returned them.

If he did, he would be outside her door now and-

She stiffened when the doorbell rang, making her way to the door and seeing through the glass pane that it indeed was Kol Mikaelson outside, smiling at her from the darkness of her porch. She opened the door reluctantly, not believing this could be happening. "What the matter?" She asked.

He smiled at her and looked at her with a warmth and softness in his eyes that was too familiar for her to ignore. "This is that part where you offer me a drink."

She continued to stare at him.

"This is the reunion scene," He told her. "We're supposed to live happily ever after now."

It finally sunk in that _yes, this was happening_. And she was happier than she'd been in a while. She laughed and stepped back to let him in. "By all means, please do come in."


	57. i'm latching unto you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How about some Caroline-Enzo Brothp and a jealous Kol? And someone finally telling Elena that the world doesn't revolve around her (I'm not an Elena fan)" –Guest
> 
> Sequel-ish to 'it's not about you, it's me'.

Elena glumly walked into Mr. Saltzman's classroom. Another week of her life as Elena the Invisible and she hated her life. There came Caroline and her posse already sat in the middle of the room and giving her no heed. Kol was talking to the school's new foreign hottie, a friend of Kol's from England, Enzo Malarkey. He had the same bad boy charming as Kol and Damon and could be her ticket to getting back on top again.

She tried to find an available seat near him but all seats were taken and she dejectedly took a seat near the front. She glanced back a few times as she saw Enzo whispering things to Caroline during class. The blonde hussy was obviously putting the new guy in her spell and just had to have everyone. Why couldn't he be better and see that Caroline wasn't as amazing as people thought she was?

Elena kept these thoughts as they went to their next class. Their teacher was partnering them up in groups of three for an experiment and she ended up with being grouped with Enzo (luckily) and Caroline (unluckily). She smiled at the dark-haired English boy as he set up the materials, he was ignoring her though to crack jokes at Caroline who was trying to suppress her giggles. Elena stifled an eye roll.

"Caroline, love, when are you leaving Kol for me? I'm better in every way," His tone was joking but that didn't stop Kol from making rude gestures at him. Enzo saluted the other Brit and went back to trying to talk up Caroline. "I mean, who wouldn't fall in love with you, Caroline Forbes? You perfect blonde goddess."

Elena snorted at that, unable to contain her mirth at such a lie. The other two noticed though and Enzo finally spoke to her. "Pardon me but do you have something to say?"

Elena tried to look up at him from under her lashes, her lips curved in an enticing smile. She knew she was pretty and she was going to use it to her advantage. "She's not perfect."

"And why's tha?" Enzo demanded, eyes narrowed.

"She's a skank," Elena laughed. "Just switched from one boyfriend to another and she's willing to sleep with anyone to keep her popularity."

Caroline looked flustered and she smirked wider but Enzo didn't look amused. "Hang on. You're the Gilbert girl right?"

She leaned against the table enticingly. "Who's asking?"

"A friend of Kol's whose told me all about you," Enzo sneered at her. "And from what I hear, you're the slut who'd do anything to get her popularity back."

Elena gaped at him, not expecting him to start talking to her like this.

"Word of advice, Gilbert, the world doesn't revolve around you," He told her with a cold look. "And stay away from me and my friends _,_ _especially_ Caroline. You're just a sociopathic social climber and none of us want that around us."

He turned away from her and continued talking to Caroline about the experiment they were doing. Elena sat back down on her seat and stared at the table top trying to stop the tears from escaping her eyes. Distantly, Kol's mocking laughter echoed at her. She swallowed the tears and wished for the day to end.


	58. it's you, it's all for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If you could make a story about Caroline being the "invisible" doppelganger, where she was once in-love with Kol." –Artemis Prim
> 
> So this follows the doppleganger mythology of season three because anything more than that gives me a headache.

He meets her on Beltane, a night sacred to the witches. Originally descended from the Fae, they feel closest to nature the most that night. Even his father knows better than to meddle with this special night. The wolves themselves keep far away when the witches have their little rituals, dances and animal sacrifices to honor the spirits.

It's on one of these nights he finally takes notice of the pretty blonde witch dancing with the other witches her age. She's all sunshine and bright starlight as she laughs and he's entranced. He finds himself going to her, drawn by some unseen pull and he stops in front of her as she stares up at him with wide blue ocean eyes. He offers his hand for a dance and she takes it eagerly, stepping into rhythm with him like she's done so many times.

Her body molds against his, all curves and softness and he wants her more than anything before in his life. The ancient thrumming underneath their veins between flesh and bone push them to dance until he feels flames almost lick his skin. He stares into her deep ocean eyes and wants to make her his. She understands with the age old secrets of women and life.

She takes his hand and leads him away from the crowd, away from the noise and revelry and deep into the woods. She sheds her clothing and divulges his, laying down on the soft earth and offering herself to him. He takes and gives with worshipful care and he can hear the songs of time and heat shared between them. He chose her and she chose him.

She leaves him at dawn to return to her home. She kisses him goodbye or good morning with the all sweetness in her before promising to see him again at dusk. He anticipates her touch through the day, remembering how she feels underneath him, how she tastes in his mouth. But when night comes, he has one last dinner with his family before his father plunges his sword into his chest cavity and to his heart.

He should've known, should've understood that the blood laced in his wine was not only of the girl his brothers loved but also the girl he loved as well. Carolina's blood was a rich, bitter taste that memorized itself on his taste buds until all he wants to do is destroy and feed. And he does so for many years until he can't look at himself in the mirror without remembering _her_ , _only her_. The girl he chose on Beltane and lost the next night.

He awakens in a box that he has long outgrown. He hates every inch of the dark wood coffin, wants to set it on fire and let the flames feast on every second he wasted inside of it. He wants to set Niklaus on fire too but the indestructible bastard enjoys being in the world and he makes it hard for him to be killed. He wishes maybe for his father to be there for one bitter second because nobody has ever hurt his brother like Mikael before pushing the terrible thought away.

Instead he attends a frivolous ball the next night, looking his best to try and convince this miniscule town they were more harmless than satanic. People were attracted to pretty things after all and would lie to themselves to justify for whatever tickled their fancies. She's fulminous when he first sees her. Lightning coursing through him when she enters the ballroom dressed in twilight blue.

It's not Beltane and she's not the same but he'd know her even more in the dark. She smiles at those around her and he's drawn to her by a familiar unseen pull. He takes her hand and says, "Hello, beautiful."

She laughs and asks him who he is. He tells her his name like it was a secret between them. "Kol Mikaelson," He takes in her lovely face and never wants to look away. "What's yours?"

"Caroline Forbes," She does an awkward, endearing little curtsy. He asks for a dance and she accepts. He twirls her around the dance floor and she moves with him like she's done so forever.

He has practically no knowledge of this century's rules on courting but Caroline guides him through it with a sweet laugh and jokes that go over his head. She calls him a 'grandpa' and in return he calls her an 'infant'. Sometimes at night he can feel his millennium old bones creaking underneath his aged muscles and skin but when he sees her in the morning it all fades away. He becomes renewed like a waxed moon under the glory of her ocean-deep gaze.

She takes him to amusement parks and to watch films about space and sparkling vampires. He makes her watch old films and dance to jazz music. She makes him feel alive. He wants her with him forever.

She knows about what he is as most of her friends are or are on their way to becoming vampires. She is still human miraculously despite the death tolls around the town and he offers immortality to her like a ring. She contemplates it for days that turn into weeks before she tells him her answer in between sheets and her soft breath on his skin. "I want to be with you forever."

He is more careful with her than he ever has with anything in his life, like she is porcelain and he's a clumsy boy that will break her. She gasps as his teeth pierce the fragile vein on her neck and he tastes the same bitter taste memorized in his taste buds before he pulls back, gasping, unseen flames licking his skin. He convulses on the floor of Caroline's bedroom, her hovering and screaming at him as the world spins into darkness.

He awakens at dawn, Caroline looking relieved to see him conscious again. Her soft fingers caress his face as he blinks up at her. Her ocean-deep eyes are tear-stained and he tugs on her hair lightly till she laughs from release. He feels warmer than he has in a very long time and he takes her hand and places it over his beating human heart.

"Failsafe," He tells her. His clever mother made this girl before him as a failsafe in case the spell had gone wrong. He wants to laugh and so he does.


	59. i've got a little secret too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Maybe a fic where Enzo/Stefan/Damon contemplates on the wedding of Caroline and Kol?" –StefQ
> 
> Set in the same universe as 'i will wear a white dress' and 'you make my heart beat faster'.

Damon stared at his brother in disbelief, deciding whether Stefan had finally lost it and was having all sorts of delusions or Stefan was taking the piss out of him. But since his little brother had no sense of humor (or a good one anyway), he had to have lost his marbles and was just spouting psychobabble at Damon. Yeah, that had to be it. Where did they have the number for Eichen House written again?

"Damon," Stefan's eyebrows furrowed at him, obviously not liking the contemplative expression on his brother's face. Contemplative Damon was very close to Plotting Damon and that led to a mess usually involving having to dispose of dead bodies. "What are you thinking?"

"That maybe you've followed in the footsteps of our family members and need to be committed." Damon narrowed his blue eyes and tapped his bottom lip in obvious plotting mode. "I can have them pick you up first thing tomorrow if you don't stop rambling."

"I'm not crazy," Stefan rolled his eyes upward as if asking the Lord for patience. "I heard from Jeremy who Kol had proposed to-"

"Ha!" Damon got to his feet, looking manic as he paced the floor. "I knew Mikaelson was gay. I mean his incessant need to call everyone 'darling'. Like, come on, what is up with that?"

"-as practice for when he was going to propose to Caroline." Stefan frowned at his brother who frowned in return. "And she ends up walking in on that. But anyway, he proposed to her properly and they're getting married."

Damon sat back down on his seat, looking disappointed. "Bisexual then."

"Who's bisexual?" Enzo sauntered into the room, obviously in a good mood about something. He must've discovered some mold around the house shaped like a past president or gotten laid. You never know with actual crazy people. "Is it anyone I know?"

"Kol Mikaelson," Damon told him. "But he's getting married to Barbie."

"What?" Enzo jumped down on the seat beside Stefan, making the other vampire bounce in his seat. "And why wasn't I consulted about this?"

"Because you're not the one getting married?" Stefan supplied.

"Well, I'm going to be part of the wedding – _hey I killed someone with Barbie, that bonds you for life_!- so I should've been consulted somehow," Enzo scowled. "Knowing Mikaelson he probably fucked up the proposal because he's clearly confused about his sexuality."

"He is not-" Stefan stopped himself before he could get into an argument with these two idiots about this. Besides, he was beginning to wonder about Kol's sexuality as well. What was it with the abundant use of 'darling'? "I'm gonna go call Caroline. You two…don't kill someone or burn something down while I'm gone."

But the two weren't listening already making a list complete with graphs and Venn diagrams on why Kol Mikaelson is undoubtedly gay and cannot marry Caroline.

Stefan's phone was in his room so he made the call there and because of his supernatural hearing, he could hear Damon and Enzo talking about Kol's ever changing hairstyles.

Caroline picked up on the second ring. _"Hey Stef, what's up?"_

"Nothing much." (In the background: "But he visits the salon way too much to be straight!")

" _You're calling cause you heard about the engagement."_

"Yeah from Jeremy."

" _How are Damon and Enzo taking it?_

"They think Kol is gay," Stefan told her with a wince. "Or bisexual at least."

" _Well, he did go through a phase…"_

"HA!" Damon shouted from the parlor, obviously listening in. "I told you so!"

Stefan sighed and prayed for some semblance of sanity in this house. "So when's the wedding?"


	60. no matter what you say

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Caroline tries play matchmaker for bonnie and Jeremy. she ends up enlisting kol's help, knowing he and Jeremy hung out in Denver. neither of them know that the couple is already together and trying to get Caroline and kol together. does that make any sense ? lol" –P.M
> 
> All-Human AU.

"Kol!" That was the only warning before claws gripped into the meaty muscle of his arm and pulled him away so the blonde monster could devour him in the janitor's closet. This was it. This was Kol Mikaelson's end. Goodbye Mother, Father, Bekah, Elijah, Finn, Nik-  _no, not you, Nik, fuck you._

The blonde she-demon pressed him against the janitor's closet and he tried not to stare into her eyes lest he be turned to stone. She responded by pinching him in the vulnerable section of his torso and he did _not_ make a whining noise of distress as he tried to bat her off.

"Forbes!" He yelped before she let go.

"You have to help me." She told him with some degree of finality, like he had no choice.

"With what?" He rubbed the parts of his body she had abused and considered screaming for help. But he had a feeling that would only make her eat him faster.

"Bonnie and Jeremy," She gave him an obvious look. "They're in love with each other. We have to get them together!"

"No,"

"No?"

He shook his head. "No."

She looked annoyed now. "No?"

"No-" He barely got the last word out before she pinched him in the arm so hard he saw his life flash before his eyes. "Okay! Okay! Just stop hurting me!"

She let him go with a pleased, evil little smile. "Great! We'll talk more about this later. I'll call you!"

She pushed him out of the way so she could leave the shoebox closet and he let her, folding his body as far away from her as possible. Devil woman. What had he just gotten dragged into?

* * *

 

He wanted to tell Caroline Forbes to bugger off. He wasn't some wanker that would sell off his best mate because some scary blonde dictated he do so. Not that Jeremy wasn't as besotted with Bonnie Bennett as Forbes claimed her best friend to be with Jeremy as well because he was but going behind his mate's back and scheming up all these scenarios to get them closer would not be appreciated by Jeremy. However, Forbes was a terrifying bird (almost up to par with his own sister but it took real crazy to beat Bekah) and had her mind set on matchmaking their best mates together like some messed up chick-flick.

This was why he was knocking on the front door of the Forbes home after class because Caroline texted him (how the bleeding hell did she get his number?) to meet her there after class so they can plot the Master Plan to End All Master Plans. And since he'd forgotten until whose daughter Forbes was, he might've looked stricken when Sheriff Forbes opened the door and he suddenly wanted to run away.

He and the good sheriff weren't strangers, his older brothers did some shit in their youth but it seemed she hated Kol's guts especially. Could it be because he was a total little shit when pissed drunk or because the sheriff had caught him looking down her daughter's blouse a little too much (hey, Forbes had fantastic tits!), he didn't know. All he knew was that Sheriff Forbes hated him and now he had to be in her home for what could be hours. Oh bloody hell.

"Kol," Her blue eyes, like her daughter's, were icy and looked like she wanted to get her handcuffs already and bring him down to the station again. "What are you doing here?"

"Um," He tried to get his bearings. "Forbes- I mean, Caroline is expecting me."

She looked like she was about to reach for her gun when Forbes finally appeared and took his hand, dragging him into the house and up the stairs before he or he mom could blink.

"Caroline?" There was a healthy amount of panic in Sheriff Forbes' voice.

"School work!" Caroline just replied.

"Leave your door open!"

Caroline obliged and left the door half-way open, releasing her hold on Kol and gesturing for him to follow her to the bed where she had her plan all set up complete with charts and little notes. Kol blinked down at the organization of it all, telling about Bonnie and Jeremy's shared interests and hobbies. What the two looked about each other, what they liked in a person, similarities between their exes….

"How long have you been working on this?" He asked as he picked up a sticky note, noting similarities between Vicki and Anna. He was getting a little scared.

"A few days," She answered as she sat on an empty space on the bed and looked over Bonnie's relationship expectancy chart. "I wanted to make sure I had everything set up before I recruited you."

"Forbes, are we killing them or getting them together?"

She looked up from her work to give him a look. "I'll kill  _you_ if you don't get serious about this."

He carefully moved some of her work away to take a seat on the bed. "Forbes, they'll either get together or they won't. All this planning will just drive you mad."

"Kol, how long have you and Jeremy known each other?"

"Since freshman year," Right, when they moved into town and he found out Jeremy miraculously got his hold on a new video game even he didn't have yet. "Why?"

"And how long have you known he likes Bonnie?"

"Practically just as long."

"I've known him and Bonnie my whole life and I can tell you, they haven't looked at anyone they've ever dated the way they look at each other." She smiled almost wistfully. "It's the real thing."

She continued. "So maybe we have to push them a little so they can get together and be happy, it's okay. So I made Venn diagrams and flow charts because I want this plan to succeed, it's fine. I want our best friends to be happy, that's it."

He sighed, already feeling himself relent. "Fine. You win, Forbes. What's the first part of this amazing plan?"

She smiled so brightly at him he swear he almost went blind for a minute. Or maybe just half.

* * *

"How is going on a double date supposed to get them together?" Kol asked again because he couldn't believe he was about to go on a double date (though fake on his part) with his best mate and Caroline Forbes and her best mate. Hell must've frozen over and now all the demons were singing a rendition of 'Let It Go'.

"Because you're a good best friend and you want Jeremy to be happy." She answered him as she kept her gaze at the doors of the Grill.

He looked her over again for what must be the fifth time in two minutes. She'd dolled up like they were on an actual date. Her blue dress complimenting her skin and hair perfectly and he found himself focusing more on her red lips then when Jeremy would arrive.

"You look nice," He found himself saying before he can stop himself.

Caroline froze and then turned to him in surprise, her eyebrows raised. "What?"

Well, since hell was already cold anyway.

"I said, you look nice." God, she had a lovely mouth.

"Thank you," She sounded unsure but gave him a little smile before turning away again to look at the door.

A full minute passed before Caroline got a text from Bonnie that she had to take care of her Grams who was sick. And then a minute later, Kol got a text from Jeremy who said he was being subjected to a family bowling night. Heh.

"So the plan's a bust," He said as he looked at Caroline to see if she looked devastated or anything. This was her plan.

And she did look crestfallen but he tugged on the loose ends of her hair until she batted him away with a reluctant smile. "There's always next time."

"Exactly." He motioned for the waitress to come over. "And since we're here anyway, let's have dinner."

Caroline gave him a bright smile that nearly blinded him again and he returned it. Neither noticed the other couple watching them from the window of the Grill.

"Look, our plan's working!" Bonnie said excitedly as Jeremy wrapped his arm around her and smiled smugly at their best friends getting cozier with each other.

It was official. Jeremy Gilbert and Bonnie Bennett were geniuses.


	61. that girl is a problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Beauty and the geek. Caroline as the geek and Kol as the popular jock. Kol and his buddies play a cruel prank on her by asking her out... Kol then falls for Caroline as he gets to know her.. and then graduation day comes and Caroline finds out about the prank, and turns him into a vampire as revenge but then they end up happily ever after." –Guest

She wasn't that tragic appearance-wise. She was pretty hot when you think about it. But she firmly had a stick up her arse and she seemed to have it in her head that she was better than everyone in Mystic Falls. The Forbes bird had transferred to their school in the earlier part of the semester all snootiness and sitting in the corner like a bloody loner. Aside from her penchant of fighting with Tanner about historic events, she was a bleeding wallflower.

Normally, he'd just ignore her and be on his way. There were a dozen other pretty girls who were more interested and more willingly to let him have his way with them. Caroline Forbes was not worth the effort trying to coax her out of the perfect little bubble she lived in and nobody was allowed to enter. She'd shot down cruelly every boy who'd tried to ask her out and there was no way he was putting his pride through that.

That was until Tyler Lockwood dared him to get into her knickers by graduation and he wasn't backing down to that prat. Jeremy, nice bloke, that he was tried to talk him out of it but his mind was set and his pride was unforgiving. So after lunch he sauntered up to where Forbes was at her locker and tried to chat her up. She was just a bird, anti-social like no one else, but still a bird.

"Hello, lovely," He leaned against the locker beside hers as she seemed to almost sigh like this was a regular routine for them and she was sick of it already. Could've have that. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Studying." Abrupt and cold. Like the bloody Alaska.

"Great. Me too. Why don't we study together?" He gave her one of his disarming grins. The ones that even made the school principal let him off a suspension. "I'll be good. I promise."

She suddenly paused for a minute before finally looking at him from underneath her lashes, her lips forming into the sexiest smile he's ever seen. "What if I don't want you to be?"

"Even better." He leaned closer to her as she handed him a pen and he wrote his address on the pale skin of her arm. It was surprisingly cold. He could fix that. "I'll be waiting with bated breath."

She gave a sultry little giggle and he'd be lying if he didn't say it went straight to his head.

* * *

He practically sprinted down the stairs to get the door. He'd planned everything out. His parents were both out of town on business trips and the only siblings still living with them was Rebekah and Henrik. Fortunately, Rebekah had a project to work on with Elena Gilbert much to her annoyance and would gone for most of the night and he'd given Henrik money to go bugger off for a few hours.

He opened the door, trying to look less eager than he was and he felt all the blood rush down from his head as he saw Caroline dressed in a form fitting black dress. He must've done something fantastic in a past life and he was thanking all the heavenly bodies right then.

"Hi," She told him, smirking as he was at a loss for words.

"Hi," He was able to finally reply. "Come…come in, please."

She sauntered past him and looked around his house. It was the largest in town and she seemed to admire the opulence of it all before turning to him, gaze unmistakable. "Where's your room?"

* * *

Kol woke up dazed, having vague recollections of the previous night.

Sitting up, his hand immediately went to his neck but found nothing there, just smooth, flawless skin.

Caroline was nowhere to be seen.

The only evidence she was still there was when he found her number programmed into his phone later.

* * *

He immediately sought her out when he got to school. Déjà vu almost overcoming him as he went up to her and greeted her. "Hey, darling." He said. "Didn't see you this morning?"

"I didn't want to go to school in last night's clothes." She shrugged. "Did I break your heart?"

"I'm not that fragile." He moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "We had fun last night, didn't we?"

"Don't you remember?" She gave him a look. "Was I that forgetful?"

"it's all just a bit foggy." He narrowed his eyes as he kept trying to recall something but couldn't grasp it. "Did we drink we last night before…?"

"Before the incredible sex, you mean?" She rolled her eyes. "You wanted to drink a bit first and then got a bit carried away."

He felt relieved at hearing that and when she wrapped herself around him more closely, her lips at his neck, leaving icy little kisses that wrecked him with little shivers, he nearly lost himself.

"Don't worry." She whispered in his ear. "You were wonderful."

* * *

"I thought she was just a bet to you," Jeremy phrased it like a question during gym. They were running laps and the sun kept getting into his eyes and making him wince.

"She was…and then I got to know her." He shrugged, not really wanting to talk about this.

"So you guys aren't just -what's the word you use?-  _shagging_  each other's brains out anymore?"

"Yeah," He turned around to shove Jeremy playfully. "I like her."

Jeremy shoved him back, harder. "You're whipped."

He just grinned and ran faster, so Jeremy would be forced to try and beat him. "Blow me, tosser!"

"You first, shithead!"

* * *

Kol was feeling more tired than usual and he didn't know what it was. The schoolwork wasn't the horrific but he guessed all the shite about college and the quickly arriving future was taking a toll on him. Others were handling it better than others and others like him seemed to have the energy sucked right out of them. He was practically falling asleep at his locker when hands suddenly covered his eyes.

He smiled as he pushed the hands away and turned around to see his girlfriend, smiling brightly at him. "Caroline," He said her name with affection and pulled her in for a kiss.

He usually would have stopped kissing her for the teachers practically giving him the death glare but since he was graduating, he thought the hell with it and continued kissing Caroline until she was soft and willing in his arms. She was the one to pull away but gave him sweet little pecks as she talked. "Your house tonight? One last time before we graduate from this hell hole?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."

They never went to her place. And he never asked.

* * *

"Heard you got Forbes without trying that hard," Tyler greeted him in the parking lot as he was heading home. "And now, it's like really serious?"

"Hello to you too, Lockwood." He turned to look at the jock. "And to think, tomorrow it's going to be 'Goodbye Lockwood' forever. I have waited for this time to come for so long."

The other bloke rolled his eyes. "Funny, Mikaelson."

Kol just gave him a shrug and went to unlock his car.

"So, you and Forbes…" Tyler continued. "It's for real?"

He considered telling Tyler to just bugger off and never bother him with his presence again. But graduation was tomorrow anyway and he'd probably never see Tyler again for a long while. So he just answered him honestly. "Yeah, it's real."

"You didn't just win the bet." Tyler shrugged. "You won the girl."

"Why'd you dare me to ask her out? Out of everyone?"

"You're fearless," The Lockwood boy replied as he began to step away. "And she's kinda scary."

Yeah, she is, he silently agreed. "See you around, dick."

"Nice knowing you, asshole."

* * *

He arrived at his house and found nobody home. Nothing new, after all. He found as he went up to his room that Caroline was already there. Having given her a key to the backdoor, this was no surprise as well.

"Caroline," He walked closer to her as she was facing the window in his room, watching the darkening scenery outside. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her nape. Her shoulder blades rising and falling with each slow breath she took. "I missed you."

"It's only been a couple of hours." She told him quietly.

"Still missed you." He murmured into her skin.

She laughed lightly and turned around in his arms so she can cup his face. He stared into her lovely blue eyes and was enraptured. "What if I told you, you never had to miss me ever again? That there was a way we could be together forever?"

His hand went to her soft, blonde hair. "Alright. But first, I need to tell you something."

Her eyebrows furrowed in question but as she asked him to continue.

"I originally asked you out because Tyler Lockwood dared me to." He explained to her sheepishly. "I was supposed to just get in your knickers and dump you but the thing is, Caroline, you're brilliant and there's no one in this world I'd rather be with than you."

Her smile was back and she was tracing his face with her fingers, from his eyebrows down to his lips. "I know."

He looked at her in shock. "You knew? About the bet?"

She nodded. "I was going to get my revenge on you that first night…but then you were so beautiful and it'd be a pity to destroy a beautiful thing."

He blinked in confusion as she stared into his eyes and a familiar cloudiness overcame his thoughts. "Which is why I decided to keep you. You're mine now, forever."

She kissed him and he tasted rust in his mouth before she snapped his neck and the world went black.

* * *

He woke with a start, every part of his body aching but most especially his neck. He was somewhere unfamiliar, lying on a bed with violet sheets. He sat up and noticed the ring on his finger, a blue stone like the one Caroline wore…

He swore as bits and pieces of memory assaulted his senses, moving too fast for him to grasp and he ended up lying back down on the bed, trying to assuage a pounding headache.

"Oh good, you're awake." Caroline closed the door behind her and practically skipped cheerily towards him. She took a seat on the bed and took something out of her purse and he realized it was a blood bag. She tore the tab off lightly and handed it to him, expecting him to actually take it. "Drink up."

He wanted to say no, disgust the proper emotion for such an action but an unfamiliar hunger unlike anything he'd ever felt overcame him and he found himself practically snatching the blood bag from her, drinking his fill of blood like a starved beast.

Her fingers were flowing through the top of his head, at his hair, her sweet little hums almost soothing to him. "After you're done, we need to make an appearance at graduation. Need to appease all those little humans after all. And then you need to say goodbye to your family and get your things. New York is quite a drive away so…

"Why are we going to New York?' He asked, finally able to stop drinking down all that blood.

"It's the city that never sleeps," She leaned down and around his lips. "And we're vampires, Kol."

Vampire.

The word seemed so foreign and yet familiar.

_Teeth on his neck, blood in his mouth._

_Vampire_.

"Now, get dressed, sweetheart," She mimicked him. "We've got a busy day."


	62. you're in my head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Kol is in the ROTC and Caroline is his Commanding Officer." –StefQ
> 
> "There are some songs on youtube sung by YanagiNagi and written by a guy called Jun Maeda that always tell these really tragic stories, and I can't help by cry when I listen to them. They're in Japanese but they have subtitles. You might be able to get some inspiration from them, and I'd love to see you write them into a prompt. I'll give you my favourite ones, but you don't have to do all of them, because you keep saying you'll never finish with all the prompts you're getting haha :)
> 
> 1\. Muteki no Soldier (The Invincible Soldier)  
> 2\. Owari no Sekai Kara (From the End of the World)  
> 3\. Hifukiyama no Mahoutsukai (Magician of Fire Mountain)  
> 4\. Executioner no Koi (Executioner Love Song)  
> 5\. Killer Song" –blue eyed sins
> 
> So I didn't fully follow this cause I had/have no interest in the ROTC so I did something else.
> 
> Inspired by Catherynne M. Valente's Deathless.

Caroline feels old, weathered through blood and time like her battered uniform. Tears and stitches decorated the once pristine black uniform, now tattered and a weathered grey. She can't remember feeling young, when she was a newborn, all fragile and starving for the world. Now the familiar hunger aches in her belly like the ticking of a clock and her fangs lengthen until they bite into her bottom lip, the droplet of blood that follows could've made any starving vampire nearby berserk.

Everybody was hungry and tired. Everybody wanted for this senseless war to end, no one really knowing when it began. Vampires and werewolves decorated the streets of New Orleans for decades now and no one could quite remember when the blood war began. Witches whispered of myths about brothers falling for the same girl over and over and yet Caroline only knows one thing – it is all for naught.

Her fingers, brittle with age and yet still lighting quick, trace the maps of the streets of blood-soaked New Orleans and tries to remember parades and people running in the streets. She tries to recall colorful floats and men and women dressed to the nines. She tries to recall a different world and fails. It's almost as if that world never existed.

The door of her room opens and comes in the newborn she's turned. Newborn, is he? She can't recall anymore. He's still young anyway, less than fifty, his eyes not like the blank resignation of hers yet.

"What's your name?" She asks as he stops in front of her. His uniform is still a vivid black, graying at the edges but still passable. She surmises he's got pluck for surviving as long as he has. Newborns fell every day, their bodies feasted on by wolves like they were easy prey.

"Kol," He answers curtly. "Don't you remember anymore, Caroline?"

Sometimes sputters in her memory, his name on her breath on lonely nights when she can't bear sleep in a cold bed, his touch on her skin, sure and strong. Does she know him more than a soldier she sends to the battlefield? Or is it all in her head?

"Caroline?" He moves closer and grasps unto her brittle fingers in his youthful, strong grip. "Caroline?"

She feels so old and she just wants to go to sleep and never awaken. Maybe she'd walk into the sun in the morning without her ring and let it all end. It feels long due. She contemplates this as his fingers move from her hand, to her arm and then to her shoulder, squeezing as if to bring her back to herself.

"Come back to me," He tells her softly. "It's over. The war is over."

"Is it?" She touches his hand on her shoulder, his hands feel warm. Odd. "Is it finished?"

"Yes. A long time ago."

"I feel old."

"I know." He kneels down in front of her and his hand falls of her shoulder to hold her hands on her lap. "It's all over now."

She recalls something like a blood-soaked street and a man screaming at all the loss, bodies littering every corner and Caroline shaking underneath a pile of them, terrified to move. Then Kol finding her and taking her home. It was over. It was done.

She tries to grasp unto the thought before it inevitably slips away. She looks up at the young soldier standing in front of her and thinks he must be a newborn. When did she turn him? "What's your name?"

His eyes echo a blank resignation like the ones in hers as he says. "Kol. My name is Kol."


	63. shine bright like a diamond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Can you do one where Kol is trying to do Caroline's hair and something bad happens (I.e she ends up bald, her hair dyes red etc.)" –thebookpond

"It's really not that bad." Kol tries to reassure her for the hundredth time but the laughter in his voice is unmistakable and Caroline wants to punch his pretty face in. "You can totally pull of the Buddhist monk look."

She sends him a death glare and pulls down her hat even more over her hairless head. "You just had to piss of that witch, didn't you?"

"I wasn't the one who called her a –what was that?- a wanna-who for Charming?"

"I said she was a Charmed reject that needed a manicure badly." She grumbled. "It's not my fault, she's so touchy."

"Well now, you don't have room to judge, darling." He swiped the hat off her head much to her protests. "At least now you can't complain about me lying on your hair anymore!"

"Kol, give it back!" But the idiot kept the damned hat out of her grasp. "I need that!"

"Fine." He placed the hat back on her shiny, spotless head. "But if you're asking me, you look good with or without your hair."

"Even though you likened it to pirate's gold," She said. "Before they bury it in a beach lighted by golden sunlight,"

He frowned. "Please stop quoting me when I'm drunk."

"Get the witch to reverse this damn spell." She jabbed her finger in between his ribs, making him wince. "Fix this!"

"Okay! Okay!" He sighed in relief when she stopped trying to break his ribcage. "But just so you know, still hot, okay?"

She snorted. "You are not getting laid tonight, no matter what you say."

"Bully."

"Charmer." She jabbed him in the ribcage again. "Now, fix this before I tear out your hair and we can both look like egg heads."

"Fine, fine." He grabbed her hand as they started walking back to the witch's store.


	64. howl at hallowed ground

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Caroline and Kol are linked together after a spell goes wrong."–P.M
> 
> Sequel to 'we're howling forever'.

A few weeks after her disastrous birthday and Caroline's life is slowly going back to normal (as normal as it could be after accidentally getting mated to the alpha's son of a rival pack) and while Anna and Jeremy try their best to act like absolutely nothing has changed, Stefan is a slightly different matter. It isn't too obvious to anyone else but her but the too-friendly touches and stares they used to share have gone. Stefan gives her the same respectful distance he gives Anna, as he would give another man's mate.

The knowledge of that makes Caroline's stomach churn. While she's always fancied herself silly for thinking Stefan would see her beyond platonic feelings, at the back of her mind she's always seen the end of this story with her as his mate. It's an image of the four of them, her and Stefan, Jeremy and Anna. And it's now shattered by a night of heightened hormones and a wolf boy who can't seem to take a hint.

Kol Mikaelson, her unwanted mate, has been relentlessly trying to get her back in his dastardly clutches again. While negotiations between the two packs are still very much going on with what to do with her 'situation', Kol takes every opportunity to use the mate bond between them to persuade her to return to him like a lost lamb back to her shepherd. It starts of as phantom emotions, memories of their short time together flashing before her piece by piece to joggle her memory to remember and not forget then evolves to living under his skin for brief moments, her senses so in tune with his it's like they are one being.

Then the dreams come, him there as always, handsome and maddening all at once as he manipulated the world in their heads to his will. Walks on the beach, dinner at Paris, the place in the forest she surrendered her maidenhead – the setting always varied as he tries to coax her to fall for him with easy smirks and sweet words.

 _Wolf-girl, won't you submit?_  He kisses her lightly until she trembles underneath his touch.  _Come home to me._

She wakes up cranky and dissatisfied, aching for him and wanting to hang herself for it. Her nights aren't safe from him and so are her mornings. As the mate bond continues to strengthen itself, his voice in her head now, talking to her by a connection only they can hear. A private phone line for him and her. How fucking precious.

"Full moon tonight!" Jeremy whispers with a large grin as he and Anna saddle up to her by her locker. "You antsy for a run, Care?"

"Totally," Caroline sighs as she closes her locker with more care than she usually did. Her nerves shot, she fears ripping it off its hinges and making a scene among the much larger crowd of humans in the hallway. "Where's Stefan?"

"His dad pulled him out of class earlier," Anna explained. "Pack business."

Her tone obviously says 'Didn't you know?' and Caroline blinks at her as she takes this information in, confused. If Giuseppe pulled out Stefan for an adults-only pack meeting, why was Caroline not included as well? Caroline is already at the age of consent in Lycan Law, by that alone she is supposed to be at that meeting. And her father is Giuseppe's beta, giving her rank in the pack.

"I should be there," Caroline is in disbelief, shaking her head. "Why didn't they take me too?"

Anna and Jeremy share a look before shrugging. Caroline knows that look. She's seen it from practically everyone in the pack ever since the pack saved her from being bound forever to Kol. They all know that what she had though inadvertently done is causing problems for the pack and the reason she isn't at the pack meeting right now is because they know whatever they're planning, she's not going to like it.

Caroline frowns and walks past her friends as she tries to gain control of her temper. They're all treating her like a pariah because of a mistake. Being mated to a Mikaelson has never been Caroline's intention. Heck, she'd sooner marry a human than have to marry into the enemy pack.

 _That's going a bit too far, love. You might hurt my feelings with that kind of thinking_. Kol's voice echoes inside her head and she bites back a growl of frustration.  _Testy, lovey, watch your blood pressure._

 _Out!_  She practically barks in her head.  _Out of my head!_

 _And why would I do that, darling? I like it in your head._  His voice purrs.  _I especially liked it last night in our dream when you let me-_

 _Out!_  She gives him a mental smack for good measure.  _Get out!_

 _Alright! Alright! I get it, darling. You're in a mood._  He sighs.  _I'll just see you later._

 _No, you won't._  She rolls her eyes at his arrogance, thinking she'll give in to him sooner or later.

Caroline Forbes is a she-wolf, she bows to no wolf-boy who cowers behind his father like a weak pup.

If he wants her, he would need to chase and capture her like a real predator.

* * *

Caroline is in her room, doing the last of her homework when her mother enters from the doorway, looking worried. She must've come from the impromptu pack meeting because she smells of mint and tobacco, the aroma of the Salvatore house for as long as she can remember. Her father is not yet home and Caroline wonders if the meeting is still going on which is odd for they would be hunting tonight and most wolves spent the daylight hours like this resting up.

"Sweetheart," Liz Forbes enters the room dressed in her sheriff's uniform and takes a seat on the bed, trying her best to look nonchalant. "How was school?"

"Fine," Caroline puts down her pen to look at her mother. "Why are you deflecting?"

The older wolf stares at her in surprise for a moment before schooling her expression. She looks ready to deny what Caroline is alleging her of before changing her mind with a slight shake of her head. She looks exasperated and tired all of a sudden. "You really are your father's daughter."

"And you're still deflecting," Caroline stares down at her mother until the other blonde gives her a look that said 'Don't try those games with me, dear'. "What happened at the meeting?"

"We were discussing your…marriage," Liz practically cringes at the word. The thought of her only child mated off to a boy of the rival pack isn't an easy pill to swallow. "And after weeks of consideration, Giuseppe and Mikael are ready to sign a new treaty."

Caroline stiffens in shock. A new treaty? They are replacing the treaty that has kept peace among two packs for years? She's almost too afraid to ask, "Is it because of me?"

Liz looks like she wants to deny it and spare her daughter the pain but answers, like a good wolf mother would teach her pup to be strong. "Partially. But it's an issue that has been brought up for a while now, intermarrying between our packs."

Caroline waits for her mother to elaborate and the sheriff obliges, looking bemused. "Mikael is even more selective than Giuseppe about whom he lets join his pack, as a result there has been a lack of new blood for them in quite a while. Which means intermarrying with our pack that has fresh genes would ensure-"

"Less unstable werewolves," Caroline finishes unhappily, already knowing where this is going. "I'm going to be one of the lambs for this new endeavor then? You're just marrying me off into the very same pack your grandparents fought against for  _puppies_?"

Liz stares her down with a frown. She looks hurt but still firm. "Yes. Because you are our future and there will be none if there is no sacrifice."

Caroline closes her eyes as she tries to swallow the pain overcoming her. To be severed from her family, her pack and sold into a new one, one she's brought up to fear and despise is a hellish turn of events. Her dreams of her own children with Stefan's green eyes shatter at her feet and she holds back her tears.

Liz is at her side, her fingers on her shoulder blades until Caroline shrugs her off. "Sweetie, I'm so sorry-"

"No, you're not," Caroline hisses back, eyes wet but the tears have not fallen. Liz recoils at her daughter's words but does not reprimand her, looking lost as she watches her daughter get up and go to her closet, taking out her suitcase and dropping it open on her bed.

Liz watches with some misplacement as Caroline grabs hangers of dresses from her closet and starts stuffing them unceremoniously into the large suit case without any finesse. Caroline sniffles and holds back her tears but she is clearly upset, packing with tense energy. The older wolf watches this for a moment before beginning to help her daughter.

"I'm sorry. I really am." Liz whispers and Caroline says nothing. "We don't want to lose you _. I_  don't want to lose you."

Caroline closes her eyes. "I don't want to go."

"I know," Liz pulls her into a hug. They've never been that affectionate compared to Caroline and her father but this moment requires it more than anything. "I wish you could stay."

"Too bad I can't."

The two are quiet as they try to pack up Caroline Forbes' old life for her new one.

* * *

Caroline doesn't want to get out of her dad's car. She wants to close her eyes and awaken from the living nightmare that her life has become. This isn't how it's supposed to be. It's supposed to be her and Stefan, little children with green eyes and a white picket fence but instead she gets none of those (even though the Mikaelson home is possibly the largest house she's ever seen in person).

"Caroline," Her father starts but then falters, unable to say more.

Her mother looks ready to cry but the wolf in her is too proud to show off too much weakness. Instead, her mother hugs her so fiercely Caroline can feel her bones ache from the older woman's strength.

"Mommy," She murmurs into her mother's blouse. "I don't want to go."

"I'm sorry, Caroline," Her mother pulls back to grasp her face in her hands. "But there's nothing we can do now."

Caroline swallows to try and keep her tears at bay.  _I am a wolf-girl. They cannot make or see me cry. Hear me howl._

She pulls away from her mother's touch and opens the car door and all at once she can sense Kol, him so nearby a light buzzing is pacing through her head as she sees him outside the front door of the large house. She stands still, not wanting to move closer but her biology, the wolf in her that submits to his urges her to move so she walks slowly and leisurely.

He would not make her come like some submissive bitch. He had to chase her. She isn't running but she isn't caught either.

She stops at the foot of the steps of the porch and looks up at him with narrowed blue eyes. She would growl if she could, if it wouldn't disappoint her pack to see her not try. She has a duty and she will fulfill it. No matter how much it will cost her.

"Caroline," Kol finally greets her, moving leisurely down the steps like they have all the time in the world for their game of cat and mouse. He's enjoying himself clearly. "Welcome back home."

She grits her teeth and fists her palms, wanting to hurt him, wanting to see him bleed. She'd smack him in the mouth and lick the blood off her fists. She wants him to hurt like he is doing to her, stealing her, letting her become a lamb for the sacrifice. She wants him begging at her feet, she wants him weak.

"Caroline," He's grinning at her thoughts. He likes her when she's bloodthirsty it seems. "Where are your things?"

"In the car," She answers him curtly.

"Good, good," He gestures to something behind him and two young wolves walk out of the room and head to her father's car, collecting her bags and boxes casually.  _Omegas_ , easily pushed by the stronger, like an alpha's son.

She watches the younger wolves go inside the large house but still doesn't move, not even when the car peels out of the driveway and she's left alone with Kol.

_What now? Oh, wolf girl, you're in way over your head._

_I missed you,_  Kol whispers into her mind _. Come in and we'll get you settled._

 _Keep out of my head!_  She growls within and he grins widely, obviously not planning to acquiesce at all.

"Come on in," He doesn't reach for her, doesn't touch her but he merely steps back and goes inside, expecting her to follow.

She's left with no choice but to obey.

* * *

 _I do not yield to you_. She thinks as she sits at the dinner table with her new pack. _I may have surrendered my freedom but I am still not one of you._

Kol has siblings, all of which try to engage her in conversation and she ignores them, playing with the scraps of her steak on her plate. She feels small and cornered, like prey and it frustrates her. She wants to be boundless, she wants to disappear.

Kol grasps her hand nearest to him and intertwines their fingers. She wants to pull away but he won't let her. He's strong and she can't take him in a fight so she settles for glaring at him as he smiles at her like he's won.

He lifts her hand to his lips and she shudders at his warm breath. Flashes of their night together conquer her mind and she's on edge for the rest of dinner.

* * *

She's mated to him so they must share a bed and she's left staring at a white ceiling underneath red sheets as Kol is spooning her from behind.

She tries to imagine the glow-in-the-dark stars on the ceiling of her bedroom at her parents' house and sleep comes too late.

* * *

The next morning, she wakes to Kol in the shower. She's disoriented at first before she remembers and her blood boils at the situation she finds herself in. She burrows deeper into red sheets and closes her eyes, trying to forget.

Kol exists the bathroom a moment later with nothing but a towel around his waist and she remembers his skin against hers, his mouth on her pulse and she shudders. He smirks at her as she tries to hide under the covers but he pulls them back and hovers over her, moving closer to her to kiss her hair.

"Good morning," She watches him warily as he moves away and goes to open one of the drawers in the dark wood armoire. "You should get ready. We leave for school soon."

 _What school?_  She can't possibly still go to her school at the other end of town. He doesn't want her out of his sight and all she wants to do is flee.

He sighs when he sees she has no plans of moving and pulls out something out of the wardrobe, a girl's uniform with the crest of Mikaelson Prep on the blazer. He throws it at her on the bed. "Get dressed. We'll be late."

* * *

Caroline feels awkward as she steps out of Kol's black vintage car. All eyes are on her as she walks from the parking lot to the entrance of the posh private school Kol's pack -and now she- attends. But she doesn't fidget though she's nervous. She is still a wolf girl after all and she yields to no one.

They enter the school and she walks foreward, head held high.

_You cannot make me into prey. I fight like a she-wolf. I will tear you apart before you can even try. I will feast on you, your blood on my tongue._

"Welcome home," Kol says to her as he guides her through the school like a shepherd. "Everything's going to be perfect now."

_No it isn't, wolf boy. No it isn't._

Still she smiles and lets him hold her hand.

_I am a she wolf. And I will kill you._


	65. now that i've got you in my space

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "What about Kol being an FBI or CIA agent and Caroline being a daughter of a powerful diplomat of some sort and her family has all been assisnated so Kol being the bad ass agent he is gets her as his assignment and so on?" –nadya12

Kol exited the lift leading to his father's office, the top one of the building. His father was behind his desk reading over some documents and without looking up, said, "Ah, Kol. Finally. Come in. We have something to discuss."

Kol obeyed and took the seat across his father's desk, trying to gauge from his father's mannerisms what he could be there for this time. Last time, he was in his father's office was three months ago when he had to go undercover in Russia to uncover some drug ring and now after that mission was accomplished, Kol had been looking forward to having some recuperating time before he was sent back in the field. Then again, it wasn't up to him.

Mikael finally stopped reading the file he had in hand and handed another one to Kol. "This is your next mission."

Kol opened the dossier quickly and was presented with a picture of a blonde girl in her early twenties.

"That is Caroline Forbes, daughter to the world's diamond tycoon, William Forbes. Her entire family was assassinated last Friday by what we believe to be an assassin with the codename: Silas." As his father explained, he continued reading the file. "Your mission is to go under deep cover for six months."

He looked up from the file and asked. "Undercover as her bodyguard?"

"No, Kol, her husband." Mikael told him plainly. "Miss Forbes needs to be protected and she needs to stay hidden, out of sight."

* * *

Kol meets Caroline Forbes at his father's office an hour later. His father debriefed him on all sides of the mission, aliases, location, Forbes' food allergies when the blonde walked in looking like a nervous little bird. He expected some ditzy heiress in designer couture, not some girl who looked too young to even be twenty. It was disconcerting.

She was dress well but not obnoxiously so, dressed more plainly than he expected anyway. There were no diamonds glittering from head to toe, unexpected from a diamond heiress. She walked into the room on high-heeled boots and took his hand gingerly when introduced to him. She was sweet, all bright smiles and endearing babbling.

This could be better than he thought.

"So, can you cook?" She asked him.

He smiled. "A little bit."

"Good, because I can't."

* * *

He was one of the youngest in the bureau which meant he went undercover as a college kid a lot of the time. Considering Forbes was an actual college kid, it wasn't that hard to place them as a couple of newlyweds fresh out of college with a shitty apartment. Forbes tried her best not to look disgruntled but even a down-to-earth heiress was used to finer things in life.

He might've complained to once upon a time before he was so used to these things he became immune. And developed weird habits like the ability to ignore how cold the apartment was and the shaking of the pipes while Forbes lay beside him on the bed, mumbling curses underneath her breath. The third night involved them cuddling to survive the cold and buying earplugs to drown out the rattling. The fifth morning he grew used to waking up to her hair in his face.

"When are you going to fix the heating?" She mumbled as he buried his nose deeper into her neck. "We're going to die of frostbite here."

"The landlord despises me."

"You're the badass agent. Can't you intimidate him?"

"I'll blow my cover."

"I'll blow you if you get the heating fixed."

"Tempting, but no."

* * *

Forbes liked art galleries, something he discovered when one of their neighbors, a slightly older couple in their thirties, invite them to the wife's gallery opening. Forbes is ecstatic and spends an hour fiddling with her dyed red hair before forcing him into fancy clothes and dragging him to the gallery.

"My mother was an art connoisseur," She told him as they stare at one painting. "Our old home was filled with all sorts of artworks. I wonder what happened to them now."

The nostalgia and sadness in her voice is unmistakable so he wrapped his arm around her in a half hug as she sipped white wine.

"Everything's going to be okay." He kissed her temple. "I promise."

"Thank you." She squeezed his shoulder. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

* * *

Kol kissed Caroline in public a few times, just for the sake of the illusion and she always told him that it was nothing but when he kissed her in their cramped kitchen one night, it didn't feel like nothing. She's kissing him back and he could taste the secrets in her mouth like a confession. He wondered if she could taste his.

They're undressing each other in the bedroom soon after, her hands impatient and his uncaring as he ripped the cheap blouse she's wearing right off her, buttons flying like something out of the trashy romance novels she tried to hide from him. She's giggling in his ear as he tasted the skin of her neck, leaving a nice hickey for her co-workers at the bookstore she worked at to see tomorrow. Her fingers are in his hair, tugging him to meet her sweet mouth and he's lost in her and he never wanted to leave.

"I think I might love you," He whispered to her after, the afterglow long gone.

"Don't think," Her hand was gentle as she traced the contours of his face. "Just feel."

"Do you love me?" He couldn't help but ask.

"I will soon."

* * *

His real birthday came along and he came home from his nine to five job to a dark apartment lit by candles. Caroline appeared from the kitchen with a home-made chocolate cake and singing happy birthday to him and he couldn't help but smile.

"Blow out your candles," Her smile was like home.

And he only had one wish.

* * *

Six months could go by without you noticing, not when you're wrapped up in a person, wound so tightly that you forget that reality did come back for its due and he's left at his father's office again, pretending he'd never known Caroline Forbes outside from a mission he had to complete.

His father was debriefing him, saying that Silas had been taken down by Stefan Salvatore a week ago and he was now free to return to his real life but all he wanted to do was go back to that wonderful, shitty apartment and be home again. But he couldn't have that so he left his father's office and got in the lift, trying to control his emotions so that nobody could know how he really felt, how homesick he suddenly felt.

The lift opened and he didn't look at who entered as his gaze on the floor where his stomach dropped earlier. The hand reaching for his surprised him and he's left gaping at Caroline smiling at him.

"What's for dinner?"

Her smile was like home.


	66. come to me, my sweetest friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Kol is sent to pick up his niece/nephew from school, and is all too willing to pick them up again after meeting their teacher (caroline)." –EveryonesFavoriteVampireBarbie
> 
> It's so cutesy it hurt. Featuring Hope AKA Baby Mikaelson.

Kol doesn't think his brother and Hayley make a stable environment for their daughter. With the love algorithms that went on in their house, you'd think they needed a brilliant mathematician or Sherlock Holmes to figure out who was really meant to be with whom. You want Kol's opinion? They all deserved to end up as lonely idiots.

Hope was already old enough for kindergarten and since Hayley was busy volleying between his brothers, Kol was left to take her and pick her up at school. Rebekah did most of the raising of Hope but as the blonde was busy actually running New Orleans since everyone else was too stupid to do it, Kol liked to help her out. It was no problem as he adored Hope and he was his niece's favorite uncle (because the other choice is Elijah who wanted to shag her mum and  _awkward_ ).

It was Hope's first day of kindergarten and he was going to kill anyone who dared upset her that day (or pay Davina to curse their bloodline, either way). Hope was nervous and fidgeting, tugging on her dark blonde curls and looking every bit the lost little lamb (hilarious really, considering who her daddy was) but Kol kept his amusement at bay and was being full on cool uncle.

From where he was kneeling in front of Hope, he took out a pink mechanical pencil from his coat pocket, it had a heart-shaped eraser and little girls painted on the side (he had to kill the store clerk but that's irrelevant) and held it up to his niece. "This is your good luck charm," He told her. "Davina charmed it to give you confidence. When you have this, you'll be the bravest little girl in the world."

She smiled at him so brightly and hugged him, his heart swelled. And heart pencil in hand, she walked away to the inside of her school, not knowing he just lied to her. Or maybe she did but Uncle Kol was so cool, it didn't matter if the pen was magical or not. Either way, Uncle Kol is cool.

That left him hours of being bored at home, trying to drown out the circus act that was Nik/Hayley/Elijah and waiting for the moment he could go and fetch his niece so he could escape it all. After watching Elijah get stabbed by Nik with a nail file, Kol decided to pick up his niece. He was the first person there but it didn't matter as Hope practically ran to him, mechanical pencil in hand broken into two. The sight of his teary-eyed niece made him see red.

"Who did it? What's his name?" He tried to demand as gently as possible. "I will end their lineage right this instant. Who was it, Hope?"

"I sat on it." She sobbed out and he calmed somewhat, slightly disappointed he would not be ending any lineages today. "I'm sorry."

He wiped at her tears and shook his head. "It's fine, Hopscotch."

"No!" She protested. "You said it was a magical pen and I broke it! The magic's gone!"

"No, it isn't." Kol assured her, taking out another mechanical pen, one with yellow stars on it. "Because I got Davina to make a back-up."

So he killed two store clerks. Get over it. But he had a feeling Hope's inhuman abilities would overcome his (un)magical gift so he came prepared for this. Uncle Kol is the coolest.

She let out a toothy smile and took the star pen from him, hugging him and calling him the coolest uncle in the world because Uncle Kol totally was.

"Oh, Kol,"

He looked up and saw Caroline Forbes walking towards him, wearing a pink sundress that made her look lovely. He could see in that moment why Nik had been besotted once upon a time and it made his head spin for a minute. "Forbes," He got to his feet so he could be taller than her. "What are you doing here?"

"I work here," She answered him with a sweet but awkward smile.

Hope decided to contribute to the conversation. "This is Miss Care-o-line. She's our teacher."

He kept his eyes on Forbes as he asked his niece, "Is Miss Caroline a good teacher, Hope?"

"Miss Car-o-line-" She mimicked his pronunciation. "-is cool like Uncle Kol."

He frowned playfully. "I thought I was the only cool one, Hopscotch."

"The cool has been shared," Hope nodded like it all made sense and it probably did in her head. "Let's all share the cool."

Caroline giggled. "She talks so cute for her age." She raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm guessing that's your influence?"

"It's me or Elijah," Kol shrugged. "Do you prefer her to talk like a Shakespearean actor?"

"Nah," She shook her head. "I like the cool."

"Literally!" Hope giggled and grabbed her uncle's hand. "See you tomorrow, Miss Car-o-line!"

"See you tomorrow, Hope." Then she gave Kol a mischievous little smile. "See you too, Uncle Kol."

He considered making some cheeky remark but Hope was tugging on his hand like a tugboat and forcing him to leave with her inhuman amount of energy so he could barely throw a grin at Miss Car-o-line before he was whisked away.

"Hopscotch," He said when she stopped vamp-speeding him and was walking back to a normal speed. "I have a confession."

"Good or bad?"

"Good, I think,"

She nodded. "What is it about?"

"I think I like Miss Car-o-line and I'm going to be picking you up from school every day until she's no longer your teacher."

"Do you like-like her?"

"Yes."

She grinned widely at him. "Cool."

He returned her grin. "Literally."


	67. i've got a mad little crush on you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Ah hi, I was wondering could do one where Caroline and Kol spend the day baking? Like for a bake sale and they have to keep replacing everything because Kol keeps eating everything. Because he likes spending so much time with her, but he doesn't want to admit it? Kind of like a fluffy romance thing or something?" –Kitsunekit75

Kol rubbed his healing hand, the wound from the knife Caroline jabbed him with was still healing and he gave Caroline pathetic little pouts so she'd know what a heartless harpy she was being and just let him have more brownies.

"This is the third batch I've made because you devour them like some chocolate-obsessed monster," She told him heatedly. "You're like Brownie Monster!"

That was really harsh. He was hurt so he pouted some more and calculated her recovery time if he threw her out the window and made a grab for the plate of gooey mouthwatering brownies. He estimated half a minute but it would be all he needed…

He scowled when she threw a washcloth at him and grabbed the plate, trying to vamp speed out of there but he caught her from behind, trying to grab for the brownies despite her wiggling. She let out an unhappy cry when he was able to get one and started yelling "Mine! All mine!"

"Kol!" She whined as he already devoured half the plate and was working on the other half. "I need those for the bake sale!"

"Bugger that," He said through a bite. "You just have to make more then."

"I'll never be done if you keep eating all my progress." She maneuvered out of his grasp, already giving up on the plate of brownies and walked back to the counter to begin baking again. "I hate you."

"Lies. You adore me."

"I deplore you."

"Ooh, big word, sweetheart. Been studying for the SATs?"

She glared at him so fiercely he had to grin with all the mischief of a naughty little boy as he went up to the counter, leaned over it and kissed her square on the mouth, not letting her escape even as she tried to sock him on the nose. He kept kissing her until that lovely little sigh escaped her and she gave in to the kiss.

He pulled back and went back to the chair he sat on as she baked. "Come on, Forbes, we have a bake sale to bake for. Get to it."

She was still a bit starry-eyed from his amazing snogging skills but eventually smiled like a lovestruck teenage girl (and bloody hell, she really was one). "You're just being an ass because you like spending time with me. How sweet."

He frowned at her. "I'm here for the food."

"Lies. You adore me."


	68. this is halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "kol and Caroline take hope trick or treating" –P.M
> 
> Sequel-ish to 'come to me, my sweetest friend'.

Kol Mikaelson was dressed as a snowman. Kol Mikaelson was dressed as that character from that damnable movie about snow and "letting shit go". Kol Mikaelson was losing all dignity. In other words, Kol Mikaelson was not happy.

"You look so cool, Uncle Kol." Hope smiled happily at him, dressed in her Queen Ice-Letting-Go-What-The-Hell-The-Name-Is costume. "Do I look pretty in my costume?"

She spun around, the sparkles on the blue gown almost blinding him against the lights of the foyer's chandelier.

He smiled back at her. "The prettiest, Hopscotch,"

"And you're like my Olaf," She giggled. "Except you don't melt!"

He really wished he would to the bottom of his black little heart but it wasn't happening. His parents were probably laughing at him from whatever portion of hell they were occupying. Though he suspected they'd already taken over management and when Kol finally joined them, his room would be all set up already. His parents were organized like that.

"Should I show my costume to mummy and daddy?" Hope asked.

And Kol bit back a string of filthy curse words. Hope's parents – surprise, surprise –were nowhere to around as the love circus was still going on. Rebekah had helped Hope get into her costume and snapped a hundred pictures before she had to go run the city again. This left Hope with Kol to take her trick or treating and Rebekah finally got centuries' worth of revenge on him by making him wear that godforsaken costume.

Kol scowled inwardly and maneuvered himself so he could kneel and look Hope in the eyes (which was hard because of the costume but he made it work). "You see, Hopscotch, your mum and dad already went out trick-or-treating. Because…there's a contest on who can get the most candy at the end of the night. Whoever wins gets a prize!"

Hope practically squealed. "A prize!"

"Yeah!"

He was going to hell for sure but at least it wouldn't be boring with all his family there. Finn was probably having a smashing time.

Later, Kol was walking down a neighborhood with Hope in hand as she looked at the other kids walking around in their costumes. He was trying to figure out what kind of vegetable one kid was supposed to be before Hope let go of his hand and ran towards something. He followed her immediately before stopping in horror at the sight of Caroline Forbes. He stared at her starting at him and he was dressed like a snowman.

Caroline let out a laugh before trying to conceal it, looking away with shaking shoulders before looking down at Hope who was hugging her waist. The blonde teacher was dressed like some kind of stripped thing with wings. A bee. Or a really bizarre looking beetle.

"Miss Car-o-line!" Hope started babbling at her. "Look, look, I'm Elsa! And Uncle Kol is Olaf and we don't have a Sven or Anna because Aunt Bekah was too busy to be Anna and Marcy didn't want to be a reindeer-"

"Marcy?" Caroline repeated, looking at Kol for answers.

He shrugged. "It's what she calls Marcel."

"-and you're like a bee and it's so cool!" Hope finished. "The coolest!"

"Literally." Both Kol and Caroline replied.

Hope moved on from hugging Caroline to greet the miniature Spiderman beside Caroline. The boy took off his mask and greeted the little girl back, apparently being classmates or something. As the two, pre-schoolers chatted away, Kol moved closer to Caroline, feeling ridiculous in his costume but still trying to be cool. He was cool Uncle Kol, after all.

"Who's the kid?"

"Bonnie and Matt's kid, Victor." Caroline smiled. "Both his parents had to work so I volunteered to take him trick or treating."

Huh. So they both were taking care of children not their own. Except Victor's parents had legitimate reasons not to be around while Hope's parents were just arses.

Hope went back to Kol and grabbed his leg. "Can we trick or treat with Victor?"

Kol looked up at Caroline who nodded eagerly. "Of course."

The two kids ran towards a house while their chaperones followed.

" _So_ …should I call you 'honey' now instead of 'sweetheart'?" Kol quipped at the blonde as she rolled her eyes.

"Well, you are the coolest." She giggled as she looked at the sight of him in his costume again. "Literally."

He didn't let her teasing phased him though and moved closer to her.

"And you're the sweetest." He smirked. " _Honey_."


	69. ignorance is your new best friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What about a Night Vale au with Kol as Cecil and Caroline as Carlos? It's a very creepy yet romantic setting and there are at least a few hundred ways to kill Elena. ((there's a guy in the show named Steve Carlsburg that Cecil really hates and constantly rips on while on air. Cecil also gushes about his dates with Carlos and proceeds to thoroughly embarrassing his better half.)) –QueenVamp
> 
> Since Night Vale is a radio show so this thing is one big monologue by Caroline.

"A small town in Virginia, northern in attitude but southern in hospitality. Or at least that's what the tourism board says. But who knows what they really say when no one can see them...as _they don't exist_. Welcome to Mystic Falls. This is your host, Caroline Forbes.

"The Mystic Falls' town council had a meeting last night about the next Miss Mystic Falls pageant. Last year's winner, Elena Gilbert - an indecisive, whiny brunette who insists she's selfless but is _really_  just very stupid - was found in the woods behind the Lockwood mansion, mysteriously losing a lot of blood.  _Unfortunately_ , she didn't die but the sheriff's department has ruled it off as an 'animal attack'. Despite this obvious cry for attention by Elena Gilbert, the town council is excited to hold the pageant again this year. Congratulations in advance to the lucky winner.

"Sheila Bennett, the town's resident witch, insists that 'creatures of the night' are invading Mystic Falls, draining the life of its citizens by feeding on their blood. Sheila insists that these so-called 'vampires' have been around for centuries and have been hiding in plain sight. But it doesn't matter because  _it isn't real_. Don't ask questions and keep on doing what you are doing. And now for the weather.

"Guys, listen up,  _big news_! A new family moved into Mystic Falls recently and they said that they are the Original founding family of Mystic Falls, centuries before the Founding Families settled here. One of them is Kol Mikaelson with his perfect face and perfect hair and perfect body hidden underneath perfect clothes. He's perfect and I fell in love at first sight. I got to meet him at the supermarket. I was buying ice cream but couldn't decide what flavor to buy when Kol and his perfect hair walked up to me and asked where to find the milk. He was perfect. Why so perfect, Kol?

"Matt Donovan called me earlier to ask me if I heard howling in the middle of the night. He insisted that it was wolves. I told him it could be his sister crying over her SAT scores but he insists that it was the lupine kind of howling and not the college-rejectee kind. With no relation at all to this topic, Tyler Lockwood looked very sickly this morning. Maybe he saw Elena Gilbert in passing and lost his lunch at the sight of her.

"Oh my gosh, guys! I saw Kol and his perfect hair again today. He approached me and asked me where the Grill could be found. I offered to take him there myself and we could have a date but he refused, saying he was busy. I was saddened and gave him the directions. But I still have a chance, right? He's too perfect and I'm in love. This is Mystic Falls."


	70. sighing, flying, soaring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Could you try maybe something like "how to train a dragon"in the role of carlione as Hiccup and Kol as Astrid I think it would be something really fun :) please do this :) :) :) :)" –Gabby B

I live in the mystical land of Mystic Falls, so named for the pretty waterfalls found in the heart of our town. It's a little bit cold, a little bit dull but what made Mystic Falls exciting were the pests. These 'pests' are more known as –

"Dragons!" I heard my mother, the tribe leader, shout as I looked out the window of our house and see a large green dragon spew fire all over town, catching unto houses and livestock.

The other Vikings were throwing axes and knives at it, trying to get it down. Another dragon, a two-headed yellow one, let out a green awful stench of a mist that caught fire when the second head breathed into it. I winced and looked away as my mom tackled one of the heads and tried to stab at one of its eyes.

The slaying of dragons is kind of what we do here in Mystic Falls. To be considered a true Viking, you had to kill your first dragon, something I was getting ready to be trained for. For now, us new recruits were given the job of putting out fires…well, the other recruits were.

I sighed dreamily as Kol Mikaelson, the best recruit out of all of us, threw water at a burning cart before walking away, the smoke behind him giving him an aura of irresistible charm. I was in love with him and he didn't know it.

But come on, I doubted he even knew I was alive except when his sister or Katherine would make fun of me again for my sheer ineptitude with dragon slaying. I was soft and weak and couldn't carry or throw an axe well. I also panicked when a dragon was near and just wanted to run away and hide.

I was not on a good start to becoming a true Viking and none worried more than my mother. You see, Liz Forbes had a real hatred for dragons ever since my father was killed by one when I was a baby. She's had a grudge against them that you could see the moment she laid eyes on one and proceeded to kick its ass. I felt sorry for any dragon that came across my mother.

And I felt sorry for her for having the worst recruit as her daughter. Future tribe leader? Me? Yeah, right.

* * *

I had a knack for creating little inventions, something I gained from my father as Sheila Bennett told me. I never felt happier than when I was tinkering with something and creating something new. The other recruits thought me weird but if it was who I was and I tried not to let the taunts get to me. Currently, I was with Alaric Saltzman, the resident blacksmith, who I was trying to show one of my designs for a dragon trap.

His grimace spoke volumes. "This is really admirable, Caroline, but it's a little-"

"A little what?"

"Aspiring?" He frowned at his own term. "It just wouldn't be what typical Vikings worked with."

"But that's the thing!" I told him excitedly. "We've been using the same methods for killing dragons for years and it's gotten us not very far at all. With the traps I make, we can kick more ass and have less fires to have to put out."

Alaric still looked skeptical.

I sighed. "Just let me try this one out and I promise I won't bother you with any more designs again."

He still looked unsure but agreed.

* * *

It was an unmitigated disaster. I aimed the device just right but the spear didn't reach the dragon, instead it narrowly missed my mom and caused the dragon to get away as a result. Everyone was angry at me, especially my mom.

"Cool new weapon, Caroline," Katherine sneered as she passed me.

"Yeah, totally useful." Rebekah joined along and I cowered underneath their mean remarks.

Kol didn't say anything as he passed me but he did not look impressed.

Picking up my invention, I ran into the woods and tried to stop my tears from falling. I threw my invention to the ground and resisted the urge to kick it. My device worked, I just needed to work on my aim and timing. It wasn't defective. I just wasn't a good shot.

I wiped at my tears and tried my best to stop the quaking in my chest. The humiliation and hurt was too much for me. I was always the failure. I was always the weirdo.

And now it was obvious for everyone to see and-

A rustling noise alerted me that there may be something in the woods with me. I crouched down and grabbed at my invention, prepared to use it on whatever was out there. I waited and tried to keep my breath as slow and quiet as possible. I waited and-

A black dragon burst through the trees. It wasn't the biggest dragon I'd ever seen but it was fast and seemed to move with near invincibility. I aimed at it with my invention and closed my eyes, hoping it would hit the target. A large thump resounded in the near quiet woods and I opened my eyes to see the dragon on the ground, the spear sticking out of one of the flaps of its tail.

I grabbed for the net around my waist and threw it at it, watching it struggle for a few horrible moments before going still, as if defeated. I crouched down and reached for the knife in my boot, prepared to kill the beast.

If I killed this dragon, I would be considered a true Viking and everyone would see my inventions did work. The taunts and doubts would end. This was my one chance. I had to kill this dragon.

But I looked down at nearly still creature, its large eyes closed and froze. Large ice blue eyes opened and I stared into them and it felt like I was staring into its soul. It appeared like it was thinking, assessing if I was going to kill it or not and I couldn't do it.

I cut the ropes around it instead and took out the spear from its tail. It got to its feet quickly, moving dangerously close to me and snarled, pointy teeth bared and I dropped my knife in shock. It backed away, eager to leave but when it tried to fly, it crashed back to the ground.

* * *

I called him 'Damon', what I was quickly thinking of as  _my_  dragon. He didn't like me at first but I should expect no less after I shot him down and caused him to lose his ability to fly after all. He didn't like it when I came near but accepted the basket full of fish I brought it every day. He seemed to be almost judging me, rolling his icy blue eyes when I tried to talk to him. It was almost sulky the way he tried to ignore me.

He would growl when I tried to touch him, his leathery skin looking so soft to touch I would draw the planes of his body in paper, coloring his skin onyx with a shine of midnight blue. I tried to befriend him, showing him I meant him no harm but he refused me. Until one day when it decided to test me.

He tore a skinny branch of a tree and drew lines on the river bank, endless swirls and jagged lines. I stared at the messy artwork before stepping on a line and caused him to growl. I took a step back and he appeared docile once more. I stepped back on the line and he growled.

I had some understanding what he wanted me to do and started following the lines of his drawing, avoiding stepping on the lines and spinning into a hazy circle until I was finally near him. He glared at me, icy blue eyes fierce and I sighed, exhausted from trying to tame him. I reached a hand out and closed my eyes, hoping he would reach back.

The first touch of his leathery skin was smooth and warm. I opened my eyes and looked into his, ice blue like the sky on the brightest day. I smiled and he seemed to smiled back.

* * *

Spending time with Damon, helped me improve with dragon training. Little things I learned as I tamed him helped greatly. Like bribing with food, the dragons preference of grass, scratching the spot on their neck that caused them to drop asleep. Everyone noticed and were admiring. It was the first time I was given positive attention by my peers and it felt awesome.

No one noticed my progress more than my mom who seemed proud of me, smiling at me whenever she saw me and complimented my growing skills.

Kol noticed too and not in a good way.

He cornered me one night after dinner and demanded who I was getting 'extra lessons' from.

"Because it wouldn't be fair for you to be getting help when we're not," He reasoned. "Who's been teaching you?"

He had me pressed against the wall, trapped there by the solidness and warmth of his body. I would be lying if I wasn't inwardly dying right then. How many times have I fantasized about this one scenario? Too many to count.

If I'd known all I needed to do for him to notice him was beat him at dragon training, I would've done it a long time ago. Maybe I wouldn't have shot down Damon again but I would've figured something out.

His face was ridiculously close to mine and I could've leaned forward and kissed him, those dark eyes of his were staring into my soul and I was melting,  _melting_. He had such a nice mouth, all pink lips and white teeth. Even his breath smelled good.

"Answer me!" He looked frustrated, dark eyebrows furrowed. "Who's been teaching you?"

"Nobody!" I finally replied. "I've just been practicing by myself!"

"Oh, don't lie to me-"

"Caroline?"

We both turned to look at my mother who was staring at the two of us curiously. Our position looked too intimate for an interrogation and I blushed at my mom's knowing look.

"Problem?" She prompted.

Kol stepped away from me and walked away without a backwards glance. I stared at his retreating form and tried not to cry out for him to come back. That had felt too good, impromptu interrogation or not. I wanted for him to do it again.

"So…" My mom smiled at me, smugly. "I see Kol's finally noticing you."

Yes, he was. And it would not be a good thing, I would soon find out.

* * *

Kol kept trying to follow me. Every chance I could get away from every one, he would follow. It was getting harder to see Damon when I had a stalker but I managed. I created a sort-of replacement for the missing flap on Damon's tail and hopefully, with it he could fly again. He was ecstatic the first time he could get into the air with it…before crashing back down.

I could maybe even be able to fly him if things went well.

Now, if I could just lose Kol.

I stopped walking and glared at my near constant shadow. "You can stop following me now."

Not that a part of me was totally enjoying this but I had to fly Damon properly and Kol was not the audience I needed or wanted.

"Yeah as soon as you tell me who's teaching you." He crossed his arms over his chest stubbornly.

And why did he have to wear a sleeveless tunic today? Because,  _hello_ , arms!

"As I've told you for the hundredth time, nobody!" I raised my hands in exasperation.

He cocked an eyebrow at me and glared.

I glared back. "Stop following me!"

He moved closer and as usual with his intimidation tactics, pressed me up against a tree. I resisted closing my eyes and inhaling his scent. I had a feeling if I had too much of a sniff I'd be like Damon rolling around the grass in contentment. It would be too overwhelming.

"Now," He looked impossibly closer, my lips were centimeters from his. "Tell me the truth."

"You smell fantastic." I blurted out.

He looked shocked, clearly not expecting that. Eyebrows furrowed, mouth open.

I couldn't resist anymore and I kissed him. He stiffened but didn't immediately pull away. And then he proceeded to kiss the life out of me. I swore I died and reach Valhalla because real life could not be this good.

We were panting by the time we parted and his eyes were darker than ever, like pools of obsidian with hints of hazel and gold. I felt flushed and tingly all over, wanting to roll around the grass Damon-style for sure. I was right, it was overwhelming.

"Impossible girl," He breathed against my mouth. "I'm not giving up."

"Don't." I told him and kissed him again.

* * *

Kol seemed to be in the strangest position. On one hand, he kept trying to figure out who was giving me 'secret training' and getting more frustrated as I kept kicking his ass in dragon training. On the other hand, he seemed to wholeheartedly enjoy kissing me until I was a breathless ninny. He seemed conflicted half the time whether to kiss or kill me and I enjoyed every second of his dilemma.

With clandestine make-out sessions with Kol and successfully flying Damon, my life was on the upside. I was acing dragon training and my mom was proud of me.

But of course, the time for it to come crashing down came much too soon. Kol finally caught me in the midst of feeding Damon, looking alarmed at the sight of the black dragon before reaching for the sword at his belt and trying to 'save' me from Damon. This resulted in me tackling Kol to the ground before Damon deemed him a danger and tried to kill him.

"What are you doing?" Kol yelled. "There's a dragon! Run! I'll distract it!"

"It's fine!" I tried to reassure him. "He's not going to hurt anyone!"

"What are you talking about? It's a dragon!" He pushed me to the side and tried to get to Damon who growled and looked ready to bite Kol's head off.

"No, Damon! No!" I screamed and Damon backed down, retreating against the shadow of a willow tree as Kol stood perplexed, dropping his sword to the ground.

He stared at Damon before staring at me and back. He did this twice before running off.

"Kol!" I ran after him, trying to explain. "It's not what it looks like!"

"What? That you've been harboring a dragon all this time? No wonder you were getting better at training, you were practicing on a real dragon!" He ran faster. "How could I have been so fucking stupid?"

"Kol!" I tried to chase after him but he was too fast. I heard Damon flying towards me and I quickly jumped on his back, hoisting him into the air and flying towards the running Viking boy.

Kol yelped as Damon grabbed him by the tunic and flew into the sky.

* * *

Kol was hanging unto me for dear life, the other option being falling to his death. I understood his fears and tried to reassure him it was going to be okay.

"Damon's really sweet once you get to know him!"

Damon was rapidly spinning and making Kol very uncomfortable.

"Damon, stop! We need him to like us!"

Damon dropped down until we reached the sea, bouncing on the surface and getting us all wet.

"Thanks a lot, buddy! Real help you're being!"

He flew higher and past the clouds until we could see the sun encased in clouds of orange and pink. I sighed at the beautiful sight and Kol was still clinging to me, petrified. I put my hand over one of his on my waist and tried to comfort him.

"It's okay. You're safe now." I rubbed circles on the back of his hand with my thumb. "Look. Come look. It's beautiful."

Slowly but surely, he opened his eyes and gasped at the sight that was before him.

"Amazing," He breathed into my ear and I shivered.

Amazing was right.

* * *

Kol was more understanding than I could've predicted but the forced sightseeing might've helped with that. I talked to him for a while on the things I've learned about dragons these past few months and he listened intently, his view on them changing before my eyes. It was heartwarming and I couldn't help but kiss him in delight.

He pulled away, laughing. "What was that for?"

"For you being so…cool." I rolled my eyes at his snort. "Shut up and kiss me."

He acquiesced.

* * *

With Kol finding out going so well, I hadn't planned on my mom finding out as well. It happened during my final day of dragon training. I was to go against a red dragon that spewed both acid and fire. I was doing alright until I lost concentration and found myself running for my life. Kol was at the gate, trying to open It so I could get to safety but the red dragon spewed fire at it, blocking my only means of escape.

I could hear my mom trying to get to me and help me but I was too busy trying to dodge acid and fire. And then Damon came.

He flew in and threw a gust of purple of fire at the top of the gate, swooping in through the new opening and fought the red dragon, beating it easily enough.

I sighed in relief at being saved before the Vikings went after Damon, weighing him down with ropes.

"Stop!" I tried to get to Damon but Kol held me back. "He was helping me! Stop!"

"Caroline, don't." Kol tried to shut me up and make things worse but I wouldn't quit.

"Please stop!"

I saw my mother's disappointed face and lost my voice.

* * *

My mother wasn't talking to me, too disappointed and horrified with what I've done. Taming a dragon? The tribal chief's daughter? Just no way, right?

But I did turn a dragon into a pet and not treat it like a mindless killing machine. And now I was a bigger freak than ever. No one would talk to me except Kol who would approach me and look ready to say something before changing his mind and leaving. I tried not to cry at what fate Damon was in store for. They would surely kill him.

No dragon must be left alive and Damon was one. But he was  _my dragon_ ,  _my friend_  and they were going to murder him.

"Caroline," Kol's touch was gently on my elbow. "Talk to me."

I looked at him with teary eyes. "They're going to slaughter him."

"I know." He grasped my elbow firmer. "I'm sorry."

"Help me save him."I reached for his hand and held it tightly. "Please."

He looked mournful. "I can't."

I stepped away from him and walked away.

* * *

The night of Damon's execution, there was a dragon attack and it was brutal. The largest dragon I'd ever seen came out of nowhere and spewed ice all over the town, the Vikings tried to go after it but it was futile. It was nothing like I'd ever seen and through the chaos around me I knew I had to get to Damon. I ran past Vikings and villagers and to the cage they kept Damon in.

He brightened when he saw me and I broke the lock of the cage with an axe.

"Hey, boy," I smiled at him, trying to get the chains off him. "It's going to be okay."

The chains were heavy though and I had a difficult time. A second pair of hands helped me get them off Damon and I looked in surprise at Kol.

"When we get married, I don't want you to hold not helping you rescue your pet against me." He said cheekily.

I laughed and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you."

"I love you." He cupped my face in his hands and looked deeply into my eyes. "Don't you die saving the day, okay?"

"I promise." I leaned his forehead against mine. "And I love you too."

I parted from him and got on Damon's back. And yeah, we totally saved the day.

* * *

I live in the mystical land of Mystic Falls, so named for the pretty waterfalls found in the heart of our town. It's a little bit cold, a little bit dull but what made Mystic Falls exciting were the pets.

Kol was flying with his own dragon, a silver dragon named Niklaus. And I flew right beside him with Damon. Watching the sunset was kind of our thing. And I loved it.

These 'pets' are more known as dragons and they made life a lot better here in our town.


	71. boom clap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Caroline gets interrogated by the originals after they find out she and kol have been seeing each other in secret since the ball. :)" –P.M

Caroline looked blearily through the swinging overhead lamp that these psychopaths were using to make the cliché interrogation more annoying. She was tied up to a chair with vervain ropes that were cutting into her wrists and the three Originals before her were eyeing her all in varying degrees of bemusement and curiosity.

"I thought she fancied you, Nik." Rebekah remarked snootily.

Klaus sighed. "I wanted her to but Kol ruins everything."

"Or maybe she just prefers someone wilder." The blonde Original gave her a once over. "Her types seem to want to go for the dangerous ones the most."

"Excuse me," Caroline glared at her. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, just a quick look at your dating resume proves it, darling." Rebekah shrugged. "I mean, let's see there's Damon who's a narcissistic psychopath, Tyler the werewolf which is a no-no for vampires and now Kol, the wildest Original.

"You're a thrill seeker, sweetheart. Stop denying it."

Caroline was indignant. "I'm not-"

"This is unnecessary," Elijah finally intervened. "Miss Caroline, we would like to know how it is you came to date our brother Kol. Your participation is required in our interrogation and would make things go much more smoothly so if you please…."

"It was after the ball you guys hosted," Caroline sighed. "I was making my way home after ditching Klaus-" She eyed the blond who seemed to be slumping into himself. "-and ran into Kol who proceeded to as he calls It 'flirt the knickers off of me'"

"Fascinating." Elijah said.

"You whore." Rebekah remarked at the same time. "You just spread your legs for him like that?"

"You did for Damon the same night." Caroline countered heatedly.

Rebekah huffed and turned away. "I've had enough."

Caroline glared as the other blonde left the room, leaving two Originals left to continue the interrogation.

"Why'd you say yes to him?" Klaus finally spoke. "I tried harder and more sincerely and yet you pick him. Why?"

"He never killed anyone I loved…so far." She shrugged as might as she could tied up. "And he's hot."

"That's it?"

Caroline nodded. "Yep."

"Well…" Elijah began as Kol walked into the room, looking pissed as hell.

"Seriously?" Kol looked ready to burst a blood vessel. "Again?"

"Wait," Caroline was confused. "What do you mean 'again'?"

"You're not the first girl we've interrogated, love." Klaus answered. "And might never be the last."

Caroline glared at Kol. "You haven't told them _that_  either?"

"Told us what?" Elijah asked, looking forth between the two lovebirds.

Kol sighed and rolled his eyes exasperatedly. "We're getting married."


	72. don't shoot me down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "How about a dark uncontrollable Caroline?" –Guest

"I don't care," She tells him, covered in blood and tears. "I don't care about anything."

He looks down at the carnage before him, all limbs and bones and screams echoing in the air. "How can I help?"

"Make it stop."

"Turn on your switch."

"I can't." She chokes on a sob. "I feel like I'm going to die."

"What do you want me to do?"

He's angry now.

Was this his fault? What she became was his creation or just an aftereffect?

"Kill me," She begs, cries.

"Okay."

He reached for her heart through her rib cage and saw her gratitude in her ocean blue eyes before pulling.


	73. i'll come back to haunt you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Can you write one Danny Phantom one where Care is Danny and Kol is a character like Dash Baxter a real jerk & later falls in love with her ghost half & later on her when she finds out it's really her. U can watch the series on"–Guest
> 
> "kols trying to ask out Caroline but all of her friends know and keep asking him his intentions towards her"-P.M

They called her Ghost Girl. Like Casper, really. She was helpful and kind, always there to lend a hand to anyone who needed it. The cheerleader that fell off the top of the pyramid could've broken her neck if Ghost Girl didn't put that trampoline there. That nerd would've been stuck in his locker all day if Ghost Girl didn't open the locker and let him out.

She was a white glowing entity that came and went, saving lives and doing small acts of kindness. No one knew where she came from, only that she appeared last year. No one knew her name and why it was she kept helping everyone who needed help. No one knew why she saved Kol Mikaelson's life.

It was after lacrosse practice and what Kol thought was a minor bump to the head could've been fatal if Ghost Girl hadn't appeared before him. She was a glowing white spectrum of light and for a moment he thought she was an angel. There was a warmth to her, of pure goodness and he wanted to come closer and see if she was merely light. The hand on his arm had been warm and with soft skin and she smelled amazing.

"Wait," Her voice whispered in light echoes like tinkling bells.

He squinted despite the bright light of her essence and tried to make out her face but all he could see was while and bright blue eyes, her hair a white gold that seemed to float in the air like she was underwater.

The ambulance suddenly appeared and the paramedics dragged him inside even as he tried to protest. When he turned and looked for the Ghost Girl, she was gone.

She'd saved his life, the hemorrhage could've killed him if he'd left it alone. But Ghost Girl knew and she saved him. He wanted to thank her and really, he just wanted to see her again. He'd tried for weeks, even staging some situations where her help would've been needed but she was always gone before he could see her. It's like she knew he was trying to find her and was avoiding him.

He scowled into his locker as he looked at his notebook, reviewing his next plot to catch Ghost Girl again. Jeremy was rolling his eyes beside him at his locker, completely over his friend's antics.

"You're never gonna catch her, man." Jeremy told him. "The Ghost Girl comes and goes. She doesn't appear just for a talk."

Kol ignored his friend and went back to his plotting. He looked up when the cheerleaders were walking down the hallway like a pack of lionesses and at the back was the mascot, Casper the Friendly Ghost. He smirked as he tripped the mascot, causing the person inside the costume to fall to the ground, Casper's head falling off revealing the blonde head of Caroline Forbes.

He laughed mockingly as Forbes scrambled to get to her feat, her face flushed with anger and embarrassment. She gave him a nasty glare before putting on her mascot head and stalking off in a huff.

"Why do you do that?" Jeremy asked, frowning.

"It's funny." Kol gave him a look. "Come on. Casper is lame and Forbes is hilarious when she's all angry."

Jeremy shook his head. "You are totally into her."

"Nope," He went back to looking at his notes. "Wrong girl and wrong ghost."

* * *

Caroline was beginning to regret saving Kol Mikaelson's life. Sure, she went and helped everyone she could. She'd chosen to view the accident that caused her to become ghostly as a calling for her to help as best as she could with her acquired abilities. She could walk through walls, become translucent and even fly when she wanted.

She was gaining more powers by the day and she was helping people every day. So much to the point it was beginning to make her parents suspicious. She got her powers one night, on the way home from cheerleading practice. Shed nearly collided with a truck and crashed into a tree wherein she was fully dead for a full hour. She remembered waking up to a world of white before being back in her body except she was a glowing entity instead.

That's how she became Ghost Girl and so far, the world had no clue that Ghost Girl and Caroline Forbes were the same person. Not that she didn't have a few close calls. Kol Mikaelson had been orchestrating all sorts of schemes to try and capture her, only God knew why. She'd been successful at avoiding him but it was beginning to get on her nerves.

Especially since he treated her human self like crap. He was an asshole, always tripping her in the hallway and sending her those infuriating smug looks after. And with her ghost form, he was obsessed. Every time she heard him talk in passing it was Ghost Girl this and Ghost Girl that.

It was beginning to become worrying.

She was leaving the school to get home when she heard the scream. She immediately went ghost and searched for the source and only found Kol Mikaelson with speakers. She was so furious at his stupid little games, she started screaming at him.

"You fucking idiot! I thought somebody was in real danger and it turns out it's just you again!"

He seemed taken back by her outburst.

"Is this some kind of game to you, Kol? Do you think it's funny to mess with me like this? I do have a life, you know, one that you've been making quite difficult lately!"

He appeared apologetic. "I'm sorry I didn't-"

"Oh, don't tell me you're sorry! You're not sorry when you pull shit like this and you're certainly not sorry when you're tripping me down the hallway and laughing in my face and-"

She shut her mouth and covered it with her hand as she realized she might've said too much at that. Kol was looking at her suspiciously with narrowed eyes, trying to make out her face despite the glowing.

"Wait…" His eyes widened impossibly in shock. "Forbes?"

She let out a breath she was holding, feeling defeated and went back to her human form.

"Yeah," She grimaced. "Surprise."

* * *

Okay, so he wasn't expecting the real identity of Ghost Girl to be…well, the school mascot. He'd pictured someone less….well, not Caroline Forbes. But the more he thought about it, the more it made sense. Forbes was known to be quite enduringly helpful and friendly, it did make sense for her to be Ghost Girl.

And yet, he didn't figure it out. Not until he made her so mad she left something slip. And from what he heard, she wasn't happy with him. Not for a while since he began tormenting her human side.

She didn't like him and his head was torn between two identities being one person. He had feelings for Ghost Girl, bordering on obsession and he'd thought Forbes a passing entertainment. The melding of the two was making his head ache but the more he thought about it the more he saw Forbes as Caroline and less like the loser in the mascot costume.

"What do you want with her?" Bonnie Bennett demanded, glaring at him.

Forbes – _Caroline_ 's best friends cornered him in the hallway during his free period and were now hounding him like rabid wolves.

"Who?" Kol gave them his best innocent look.

Elena looked around them and checked if there was anyone close enough to hear them talk before she said to him. "Ghost Girl."

"Or Caroline," Bonnie added. "We know that you know about her secret identity."

"Wait," Kol eyed them with narrowed eyes. "Did you both know all along about her 'secret identity'?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Of course."

"She trusts us," Elena told him. "And we help her out as much as we can."

Ah, that made sense.

He eyed the two brunettes for a minute before saying. "I want to take her out on a date."

The two stared at him in disbelief and shock. "What?"

"To answer your previous question – what I want with Caroline is to simply date her." He nodded like it was the most obvious thing. "That's it."

"But you hate her," Bonnie pointed out.

"No," He shook his head. "Not really."

"You tormented her at every chance." Elena reminded him.

"I was just pulling her pigtails." Kol shrugged. "Little boys don't know how to work out their feelings well."

"You're insane." Bonnie glared at him. "Like lost-all-your-marbles crazy."

"To-may-to, To-mah-to," He took out his notebook that was now coming to be called his Plotting Notebook and opened it to a fresh page. "Now, can either of you tell me what flowers she likes?"

* * *

Caroline blinked as she opened her car, finding it full to the brim with sunflowers.

And on the windshield was a note:

_Haunt me any time, Ghost Girl. How's Friday at 6?_


	74. boys only want love if it's torture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "A scenario like Blank Space vid by Taylor Swift? :)" –bookpond

"Caroline, put that down!" Kol shouted at his girlfriend as she ran towards his black Porsche, golf club in hand. "Please!"

He was nearly hysterical with panic. The past few days with Caroline had been chaotic at best. After she overheard him talking to an old school friend, she'd lost it in a jealous rage. After his conversation with Katherine ended, she grabbed his phone and cheerfully threw it into the fountain in their courtyard with a deceitfully angelic smile and then hell descended unto him.

She'd cut up and set his clothes on fire and destroyed all the portraits of him she painted herself. She'd called up Katherine and threatened her with violence if she ever came near him. Then gave him whiplash as she volleyed between fighting with him over everything and having the kinkiest of sex with him. And now she was going to wreck his car for some other unfathomable reason again.

He had half a mind to just leave. Actually more than half but as she dented the hood of his car and smashed the headlights with mascara tears on his face, he could only sigh and let her finish her tantrum. Because the fact of the matter is…

She finally stopped beating up his poor Porsche and was panting, throwing the golf club to the ground with a huff. He approached her and gingerly put his arms around her. He leaned down to her sweaty face, make up smeared but she still looked lovely to him and rubbed his nose against hers. She closed her eyes and sighed from contentment, finally relaxing.

…he still loved this mad girl.


	75. catch me if you can

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hey, could you do one like an episde of Psych? Where Kol is-Shawn-pretending to be the fake psychic and Jeremy and Elijah know what he's doing but they keep it a secret? Then Caroline could be Juliet and Klaus could be Lassiter? And Kol's constantly flirting with her and asking her out on dates?" –Kitsunekit75
> 
> Really short but I didn't have time to watch the show and mystery/detective stories aren't my thing so I just played around with it.

Caroline had been skeptical when she'd heard about the "psychic consultant" the Sheriff department was hiring for their investigations. She knew Mystic Falls was an odd town with a myriad of people with peculiar talents but she wasn't expecting the youngest male Mikaelson to apparently be in touch with the supernatural or something. The Mikaelsons were the most respected family in town and their youngest son was probably faking having psychic powers for attention. Pathetic.

What made it worse was that his family was either going with it or really believed him. His older brother, Klaus, was the current Sheriff and seemed to honesty have faith in Kol's supposed abilities. She knew there was something up and she spent the last few weeks trying to trip up Kol and his partner, Jeremy Gilbert, but so far she hadn't gotten to exposing them as frauds. It made having to aid in investigations as depute even more irritating.

She smacked her stapler with more viciousness as she did paperwork, imagining stapling Kol Mikaelson's face instead. That cocky, condescending, patronizing son of a-

"Wait a minute…"

She closed her eyes at the familiar English lilt, wanting to evaporate into air and float away from there.

"You're thinking about me, aren't you?"

She finally looked up at the smug face of the bane of her existence and considered being unprofessional and giving him the finger. He laughed at her expression, a deep sound that sent unwarranted shivers up her spine, and leaned on the side of her desk, leaning down to look her better in the eye. His eyes were polished obsidian and she ached to shoot him in the eye.

He gasped and closed his eyes again, his finger going to his temple as he got a 'vision'. "I'm getting something about the future…."

She blinked as he did his theatrics.

He opened his eyes and gave her the most arrogant smile in human history. "Turns out we're going to dinner later."

She grunted. "And?"

"And then we shag."

She scoffed and got to her feet, pushing back her chair as Kol let out that damn throaty laugh.

"Come on, Forbes, lighten up," He teased. "You've got to at some time."

"Why?" She asked mockingly. "Did you see it in the future?"

He gave her the dirtiest grin, all sex. "You'll do a lot more than lighten up in the future, sweetheart."

She felt the blush come and she turned away so he couldn't see, deciding to lock herself in the evidence storage room till he left.

"Oh there?" His voice called after her. "We have fun in that room too. Tons."

She gritted her teeth and slammed the door behind her.

 _Asshole_.


	76. breathe me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "mind a topic about kol and enzo takes care of caroline because they have just risen from death and mystic falls is already in hell. pls add your own spark to this i just want a fic with kol,enzo,klaus, and caroline together" –Guest

She wakes up to the world on fire, even from the protection of the forest she can feel the heat of the burning city. Her head is cradled on somebody's lap, strong and warm hands caressing her face, tilting her jaw up as another pair of hands makes her drink water from a plastic cup.

Her eyelids flutter open and she finds two dark-haired men leaning over her, looking concerned. It takes her a second to recognize them through the haze of her head before she tries to scramble and get away. The wooziness makes her stop though and Kol's arms are gentle as he pulls her back in a backwards embrace, her back to his chest, keeping her from collapsing to the ground.

Enzo is giving her a bemused grin. "Careful, love. You've taken quite the head to the head, it's taking a while to heal."

She gives him a confused look but turns away from him and still refusing to look at the Original behind her, now caressing her wrists like she is made of glass.

She sees the last person she thought she'd ever see again, his back to them, facing the flames as they burn the only home she's ever known. "Klaus?"

He turns slightly to look at her, expression grim. "Caroline."

"What happened?"

"The world ended." He went back to watching the destruction before him. "Hell is here."

She lets out a breath, the oxygen from her lungs being ripped up by an invisible force and she begins to tremble, her rib cage quaking with the implications. Everyone is gone and she is all alone-

Kol is still gentle and assuring as he holds her tighter, his breath against her cheek as he begins to rock her life an infant. "It's alright, darling. You'll be okay."

"How?" She asks in a small voice.

Enzo takes her hand and squeezes firmly, to remind her he is there. "You still have us."

She closes her eyes and breathes, Kol's lips pressing a kiss to her temple.


	77. the monster that's under my bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Need more promts? I just had an idea. Maybe Caroline is pen pals with a convict Kol? Maybe she falls for him even though he is a dangerous man. He could fall for her back or escape jail and take her hostage or something?" –AngelinaGuerin

"Little bird," His voice echoed out through the cell bars wherein he lay pressed against the cement wall. "Little bird, will you sing me a song?"

She kept herself quiet as she sat on the wooden chair by the doorway, refusing to move closer. She was here to learn as much as she could about these 'scientific anomalies' as Dr. Maxfield called them and not to indulge the whimsical fancies of an immortal man child.

The vampire was always a little loopy after the Doc was done with him, either calling her by the name of some girl named Renee or Raquel or something (Rebekah?) or he was silly and started talking to her like they were friends.

"Subject 426" as he was numbered was extremely old, according to Dr. Maxfield who had been digging into the vampire's past and finding traces of him all over history, spanning centuries back before the New World was just a distant thought and you could find his face and name embedded into the cracks of time and human memory.

 _Kol Mikaelson_. Caroline had done her own research on him and was horrified and fascinated by what she found. Stories of him were scattered all over the globe, from the scary stories told to children in the East to the legends revered in Africa. She'd traced his fingerprints in time and wondered how in the world he ended up here in Augustine.

"Pretty bird," His voice was somewhat raspy from all the screaming from earlier. The Doc had done a dissection on him and he was still healing, his blood drying on the cell floor. "Pretty, little bird, will you not come closer and let me admire your lovely face?"

"I'm not a bird," She finally responded to him.

She hated his nickname for her.  _Bird_. Like she was some silly little thing playing at being a real researcher and she'd just flit away when things got too ugly. Well, he was wrong.

He grins and despite the layer of grime on his pale skin, he still managed to be alluring. "And she speaks," He chuckles. "The bird does have a voice."

She rolled her eyes and went back to her notes.

"Come closer, lovely bird."

"No."

"Why not?" She looked up and found the challenge in his eyes. "Is the bird scared?"

"I'm not stupid. That's all," She huffed. "I'm not afraid of you. Not when you're drugged to the eyeballs in vervain."

"Then what's the matter?" He smirked at her then beckoning her with a wave of his hand. "Come and watch me bleed closer, curious bird."

She deliberated whether to acquiesce to his goading but assured that he was not only still healing and drugged in vervain, she got up from his seat and stepped closer to the cell, stopping a foot from the bars. He watched her all the while, like a lion awaits its prey. She shivered at the look in his eyes, predatory and eager.

"Now, what?"

He smirked at her, all triumphant before he moved so fast she was pressed against the bar, his teeth on her wrist before she could scream. She could only gasp as his teeth tore into the veins on her skin, lips lapping at the blood found there. She tried to struggle but as her blood gave him strength, it was impossible. She was about to shout for help before he raised his head from her arm and caught her gaze.

Her mind began to float away as she stared into his eyes, obsidian and ink.

"Open the cell, bird." His voice was all she could hear. "Free me of my cage."

She moved and followed his command, watching in a daze as he stepped out of the cell on slightly unsteady feet. He stopped in front of her though, his gaze almost assessing as he eyed her face, fingers reaching up to touch her lips. She closed her eyes as he leaned closer and kissed the skin over her fast-beating pulse. His blunt human teeth nipped before he moved upwards and whispered in her ear.

"Let's find the good doctor, shall we? I promised to make him suffer and I like to keep my promises."

She nodded and his arm curled around her waist, pulling her flush against him, his blood-soaked shirt sticky against her skin.

"We'll fly away from here, bird." He laughed lightly. "And then I'll break your wings so you can't ever leave me."

She opened her eyes and saw the madness in his eyes and couldn't look away.

"My bird," He murmured against her lips, kissing her like a long-lost lover. "My Caroline."


	78. so happy together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "OT 5 - Caroline and klaus have to help Enzo, Kol and Kai acclimate to 2012 (I think that's the current TVD year)" -Desi44
> 
> This could be a sequel-ish to 'breathe me'.

It was an odd day when Kol discovered television (or as he, Klaus and Enzo called it "the telly"). The Original could sit and stare at it for hours on end, trying to understand how it was even possible. Enzo would sometimes join him, still adjusting as well to the many years he had missed while locked up in Augustine. But while he and Kai had merely missed decades, Kol had missed a century and thus didn't understand a single thing about the New World.

It was often that Caroline and Klaus would have to explain something to the dark-haired Original and it always ended up with Kai making fun of him and Klaus and Caroline would have to break up a fight between the two homicidal maniacs while Enzo ate chips in the background. It was maddening and Caroline hated how this was becoming a routine.

Currently, Enzo and Kol were sitting on the couch watching the latest  _Transformers_  movie and munching on popcorn. Klaus was near the windows of the living room talking on his phone with Elijah about something and Kai was the only one helping her cook in the kitchen (or more like watch her cook and make little funny comments because she would not allow this idiot near anything sharp, thank you very much).

"You know, Carebear,"Kai started. "You should give us American guys more of a chance."

She looked up and gave Psychopath #4 a questioning look. "What do you mean, Malachai?"

He gave her a glare for the use of his real name but it was half-hearted. "What I mean is, you seem to have a thing for the English guys and the accents but what about your own homeboys? Don't we get a shot at it?"

"I dated Damon, Matt and Tyler,"

"Yeah but they're all… _boring_  and they didn't appreciate you," Kai shrugged. "Not like I would've done."

She raised an eyebrow as the boy moved closer to her, going past the island to be closer to her. He stopped an inch from her and his hand was on her hip, the other taking the knife from her. She eyed it warily as he started playing with it, tossing it into the air and catching it, all the while Kai gave her a heated stare with those blue eyes.

He looked far too enticing and she wondered again how she ended up under one roof with all these charming lunatics.

"What do you say, Carebear?" He gently flicked a blonde curl off her shoulder with the tip of the knife, nearly grazing her skin. The act sent shivers up her spine and she stared at him wide-eyed. "You wanna give me a chance?"

She was about to answer but a sudden noise from the living room broke her out of the trance she was in with Kai and she ran past him to look at what was the matter in the other room. Klaus was in between Enzo and Kol, trying to keep them from fighting about something and Caroline could only sigh in annoyance.

She could feel Kai approaching from behind her and moved to push Kol away from Klaus, the dark-haired boy quickly relaxing upon her touch. He looked down at her with an adoring gaze, hands quickly on her waist and trapping her to him, touch gentle like she was porcelain.

She stared into his dark gaze before looking over her shoulder at where Kai stood at the doorway and felt dread.

This was going to be so messy.

It already was.


	79. i need you to need me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Caroline decides to spread the Christmas cheer and a have a Christmas dinner for her make shift family. when everyone starts going at each others throats she freaks out and tells everyone how it is. Kol tries to fix the dinner for her." –P.M
> 
> "So how about some Kol/Caroline/Kai?" -EveryonesFavoriteVampireBarbie
> 
> "Oh god yes please write Kol x Caroline x Kai! Whatever you want. Just those three doing something :D" –MrsLeaMorgan
> 
> Sequel to 'so happy together'.

"You're avoiding me."

She tried not to react to Kai's comment, choosing instead to focus on the elaborate Christmas dinner she was making. The majority of her little makeshift family didn't even need to eat food but that didn't deter her from planning a good meal for all of them. Unfortunately, Kai was the only other person that knew his way around a kitchen and thus, she was stuck with him helping her as the rest would've resulted in a burnt house (and as she just finished decorating the place, she was not in the mood to move). This was unfortunate as Kai had been hounding her the past few days, prodding the sexual tension between them like a stupid child pokes a wild animal.

"Seriously, Carebear, it's beginning to hurt my feelings," He was right behind her, leaning on the island as she faced the oven where she was baking a pie. "You can't avoid this forever."

Ah, yes she could. Kai was the only mortal in their little family and unless he decided to turn, he would grow old and die eventually. This sent a pang through her as no matter how annoying and erratic the warlock tended to act, she did care about him and the eventual loss of him would hurt. It would hurt them all no matter how much the other men groused that they couldn't wait till he started going gray. He was family and he was one of them.

"I will get any of the guys to turn me so I could bother you forever," He grabbed her arm and turned her around gently so he could give her those puppy dog eyes. "I'll do it. Don't tempt me."

She let out a small smile. "I'd turn you myself if you asked."

His eyes softened, the blue if them almost grey under the kitchen lights. He cupped her cheek and smiled. "Would you want me around forever, causing havoc till the end of time?"

"There's a club for that, you know. I'm sure you can persuade our other three housemates to give you membership."

He laughed then, pulling her closer until the vibrations in his chest went through her. "Yeah, the four of us – Enzo, Klaus, Kol and me – we'd be like the Evil Four. Maim all but love one."

She quirked an eyebrow. "Love who?"

He leaned down till she could see the flecks of green in his eyes. "You, Silly Bear."

She blushed and was about to say something, probably foolish when Kol entered the kitchen, eyes narrowing at the sight of them. He leaned against the doorway and crossed his arms over his chest, looking like a displeased parent.

"Aren't you too cozy?" He quipped.

Caroline moved away from Kai who was now glaring at Kol who returned it. She knew she had to diffuse the situation before they started fighting. Kol and Kai had the most tendency to clash with each other and only Klaus was able to pull them apart. Like a disgruntled father, Klaus was spending quite a lot of time breaking up their squabbles that were becoming more frequent as time went on.

"Dinner's almost served," She told me, refusing to turn around and look either of them in the eye. "Why don't you two set the table? Enzo should be back from the store any minute now."

And Klaus would be back from New Orleans tonight. She just had to hold on until then. Otherwise, she'd have a bloodbath at her Christmas dinner. She would not have that.

* * *

Dinner was a stilted affair. The food was well-done, earning her compliments from Enzo and Klaus but the dirty looks Kol and Kai were sending each other put her on edge. She'd explained to Klaus what was happening the moment he came home but he might not have been listening as his mind was still on some big problem back in New Orleans. Her last hope would be to get Enzo to intercede but the other vampire usually preferred to watch the chaos then deter it.

She was getting a headache.

"Caroline," Kol started, finally turning to her. "This dinner is lovely. You did well, sweetheart."

"Thank you." She responded, confused at his shift in demeanor.

"Yeah, Carebear, I know how much you worked on this dinner," Kai suddenly cut in. "Of course it would be perfect when we worked on it together, just the two of us."

Uh-oh.

"You could've asked for my help, darling." Kol was glaring at Kai again. "I would've loved to help."

Kai scoffed. "I've heard you're quite good with a knife from your Jack the Ripper days but I doubt you would be much help."

"I would learn. I'd do anything for Caroline."

"So would I."

Enzo cleared his throat. "Oh my, are these marshmallows in the mashed potatoes? How did you know that's how I enjoyed them, Caroline?"

Caroline was eager for the change of topic and mentally hugged Enzo. "Damon told me-"

"I would be anything she wanted me to be. She wouldn't need anyone else."

Goddamn it, Kai.

Caroline mentally groaned.

Kol wasn't backing down though. "I would do anything for Caroline. Even get rid of any annoying _pests_  in her life-"

"Okay! That's it!" Caroline finally had enough of all this posturing. "You two, stop it  _now_!"

Both boys looked at her startled.

"All I wanted was a nice Christmas dinner with you two are ruining it with this macho contest you got going on!" She practically growled. "It doesn't matter who either of you think is the better one for me because the thing is,  _I_  will decide who I want to be with and not you!"

She huffed. "And really, with all this  _mature_  behavior you're showing, I'm disinclined to choose either of you!"

Enzo cut in. "In that case, may I volunteer-"

"Enzo, shut up!" She rolled her eyes and then went back to staring down the two boys fight over her like dogs over a bone. "No more fighting. I mean it."

"Better listen to our boss, mates," Klaus chuckled, pouring himself a glass of wine. "She decides what she wants."

Damn right.

Calmer, she turned back to Enzo and began explaining how she learned about how he liked marshmallows in his potatoes and the rest of Christmas dinner was a pleasant and quiet affair.

* * *

"I'm sorry about dinner," Kol stopped her on the way to her room after dinner. "I know how much you worked on it."

"It's fine, Kol." She was too tired to be angry anymore and all she wanted was to sleep off this night. "Is there something else you needed?"

He smiled and showed her what he was hiding behind his back, a black jewel case with a red bow on top of it. "Merry Christmas, darling."

She accepted the gift with a smile, opening the case and gasping at what she saw inside. It was a gold bracelet with little green stones embedded into them. Peridot, her birth stone. "It's beautiful." She couldn't help but sigh.

"Just something I picked up once upon a time in Egypt," He explained. "It was worn by a queen whose beauty pales to yours."

Tears welled up in her eyes as she swallowed, her throat constricting from emotions. She closed the lid of the case and held it against her, smiling gratefully at the Original who looked at her like she was a Christmas present on her own. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, sweetheart." With that tender smile on his face, he turned to walk away but stopped after two steps, turning back to her and looking conflicted.

"I know the decision is up to you about who you choose but may I just…." He swallowed. "Please choose me."

Her fingers tightened on the jewelry case. "Why?"

"Because," He let out a self-deprecating smile. "I need you more."

She said nothing as he walked away this time and went he was gone, opened the lid of the jewelry case and stared at the bracelet of a long ago Egyptian queen whose beauty he said was nothing compared to hers.


	80. you'll be mine again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I was hoping you could do one where kol and Caroline were in love before he died and after that everything with klaus happened after. This is where the real prompt begins what if caroline was going on a walk and she got kidnapped by someone hoping to threaten klaus. So she wakes up hours later in the back of a car vervained and without her ring I dont know maybe with a warewolf bite too. She gets out of the car with something in her hand to keep her out of the sun. And goes to the bar where cami works and tells her to get klaus and faints or something. Cami tries to call klaus but can't get him and calles davina and kaleb/kol to help because a girl with a warewolf bite is about to die and to help slow down the process. Davina and kaleb agree and come to help her and kaleb/kol recognizes her because duh they were in love. You can end the story the way you like after that." –Guest

"Thank God, you're here." Cami greeted them as Kol and Davina entered the bar.

She'd called them earlier, saying something about an injured girl entering the bar she worked in and was looking very ill. She'd called Davina for some kind of assistance her magic could give. Kol didn't know how to break it to Cami that healing spells weren't really Davina's strengths. He decided to hold his tongue instead.

"What's the matter?" Davina asked, concerned for her distraught friend.

"I didn't get her name," Cami directed them to follow her to the backroom. "She told me to get Klaus though before she fainted."

Ah, an injured girl who knew his brother. This was becoming an ominous start.

Kol stopped in his tracks at the sight of said girl, laying on an old couch. Her skin clammy, hair wet from perspiration and with a nasty werewolf bite on her shoulder, Caroline Forbes looked like she was dying. And she was, judging from the spread of the werewolf venom in her bloodstream, she had moments before it overtook her and killed her.

Rage boiled in his blood for whoever did this. He wanted to find them and tear them to pieces. His hands twitched to throw something, his magic ached to destroy. Familiar bloodlust honed for a thousand years was back and he wanted to make someone suffer.

"Kaleb," Davina finally noticed his change in mood. "Are you okay?"

"I know her," He grumbled out, moving past the short brunette to go to the unconscious blonde. He kneeled down beside her and stroked the messy bangs of her forehead. "Get Klaus,  _now_."

"But what-"

"Just do as I say." He nearly snarled. "She's been bitten by a werewolf. She needs Klaus' blood."

Comprehension appeared on the two women's faces before they left him alone with the dying blonde, the brunette witch wondering about the look of affection and concern on his face. When he was sure they were gone, he traced the contours of Caroline's face, having dreamt of touching her again for so long.

"What have you gotten yourself into this time, darling?" He murmured, tracing her jaw line. "You've always been so troublesome. It's probably what drew me to you."

He remembered meeting her that fateful night in Mystic Falls, having arrived in town with his siblings. Klaus was still trying to create his hybrid army and Kol just wanted to be in the world again after spending a century in a box. He saw her walking down the streets on his first day into the New World and wanted her more than anything in his long life. And then he died.

"I almost went mad when I was invisible, you know." He smiled bitterly. "Watching you fall for Klaus' charms after I was gone felt like my insides were being sawed out and I wished more than anything to be back with you."

He traced the outline of her lips that he'd kissed more than he could count, less than he wanted. He'd fallen for her like only a madman could, obsession and passion like a tonic for his wicked soul. She had been everything good in the world and she'd loved him back with equal insanity. And then he died.

"I should've gone to you when the barrier went down," He confessed. "Instead of trying to kill Gilbert, we could've had those hours to ourselves. I could've had you in my arms again."

"W…What?" She murmured, her eyelids fluttering open. Instead, she stared at a stranger's face. "Who are you?"

"In this life, I'm named Kaleb." He cupped her cheek. "You knew me well before."

She stared at him, eyes glassy from the fever. She stared at him for what felt like forever before she exhaled, finally seeing. "Kol?"

He smiled. "Hello, darling."

Tears welled up in her eyes, her throat thick as she asked, "How?"

He shrugged. "You didn't think I would just disappear into oblivion, did you?" He poked her nose. "Silly girl. I would always come back to you."

She smiled softly, reaching up to caress his cheek, tracing his nose, his lips, over his eyelids. She was learning his new face. "I liked your old looks better."

"You don't think I make a good blond?" He quipped, winking at her. "I think I look quite dashing now."

"No. I just missed  _your_ face." She chuckled. "Not that this face isn't very nice."

"Well, my old one would be hard to obtain again." He took her hand and kissed her fingertips. "Plus, I can do magic with this body."

She let out an amused smile, her eyelids beginning to droop closed again. "Kol Mikaelson is back and with magic? The world better beware."

"They should," He sighed as her eyes closed again and she started to drift off into a restless sleep. "Hang on there, Caroline. Davina and Cami should be back soon with my brother's blood. You'll be okay."

"Or there will be hell to pay?" She murmured slowly, voice too tired to speak at a normal pace.

"Yes," He promised. "I refused to be parted from you so quickly after I have dreamed too long to be able to shag you again."

Her laugh was low but bright. "You haven't changed, you dirty, old man."

He tugged on her hair lightly. "Shut up, kid."

She was quiet for a moment and it made him antsy. She could stop breathing at any minute, the moment the werewolf venom reached her heart and forced it to stop beating. Where the hell were Davina and Cami? He gave them one job-

"I slept with Klaus."

He blinked and scowled. "I know."

"I was grieving for you…and he was there."

"I know." He stroked her hair again. "I'm getting him back for that."

Her eyes opened again and he could look into them forever if he could. "I missed you."

He leaned down to peck her lightly, softly like a whisper of a kiss. "I know."

With more strength than he anticipated, she grasped his hand and held on tightly. "Don't leave again."

"Never." He kissed the back of her hand. "Never again, sweetheart."


	81. i want you so much but i hate your guts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I have one request where Mikael and Liz married each other and their kids from different marriage, Kol and Caroline, fall in love with each other but its secret and one day Kol is trying to find money cause Care is pregnant and then everyone finds out? :)" –KolLuv
> 
> Some dark themes. Be forewarned.

"I don't want this," She stood at the wall, clutching her flat belly, looking miserable. "We need to get rid of it."

He sighed, sliding down against the opposite wall to the floor, clutching his head in his hands. "I know. I'm trying to get the money for it but my dad is beginning to ask questions...and I can't ask my mom because she'll ask questions…"

She closed her eyes and forced the tears away. It was just one night, one stupid night where they'd given in to their emotions and now everything was ruined. He said he loved her, after fighting not to for so long and she knew she loved him too. But it was a cancerous type of emotion, what she felt and ate her insides and wanted to devour the shell that was left behind.

Loving Kol hurt, even more as they shouldn't be together. They're parents had married a few months ago, bringing them into each other's lives. What they thought was animosity was just masking the intense attraction between them, growing and evolving until it was the monster that taunted them at night, whispering of all the dark desires they felt for each other. Loving Kol hurt and she wanted to stop but couldn't.

"I'm going to tell my mom."

He looked up in surprise at her.

"She'll give me the money for the abortion," She said quietly, eyes on the carpet, refusing to look at him. "And then this will all go away."

"My dad will kill me!" He got to his feet, looking alarmed. "And this,  _us_ , it's never going away."

"Yes, it will." She glared at him. Loving and hating him felt strangely similar at times. "Because I'm leaving. I'm going to live with my dad and I'm never going to see you again."

He moved closer to her quickly, grasping her arms in a bruising grip. "Don't-"

"Don't tell me what to do!" She pushed him away. "You've done enough."

"Don't leave." He looked desperate now, nearly trembling in panic. "Don't leave me."

The monster was back and it was the ugliest thing she'd ever known. She wanted it dead. She wanted this sickening, horrible love she felt for him to be dead. She wanted the mistake inside her womb to be dead.

"Please don't make me stay." She whispered, her voice shaking. "Let me go."

He was near her again, holding her, his forehead against hers, his breath on her skin. "I can't."

The monster laughed and she broke.


	82. kiss with a fist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Kol and carolines group of friends play spin the bottle and kol gets a little jealous."-Guest
> 
> "How about one where kol and caroline play 7 minutes in heaven for a bet or something?"–Guest

It couldn't really be called an after party since only a small portion of her class was there and the[HOTEL](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/8978139/82/#34594677) room of Stefan's older brother Damon (who was conveniently out of town for the night) was only stocked with bottles of bourbon and cold bagels. But that didn't stop her friends from trying to have a good time, lounging about in their suits and gowns, sipping bourbon from the bottle.

It's Rebekah who finds an empty bottle and places it on the floor, announcing that they were going to play Spin the Bottle for old time's sake.

Katherine scoffed, rolling her eyes. "What are we, twelve?"

Rebekah smiled back and it was all teeth. "I'll let that slip because it's prom night and in a few short days I will never have to see you again – so who wants to play?"

Stefan dragged his reluctant girlfriend over to the forming circle, Katherine trying to hide a smile. Beside her was her twin, Elena, who was beside Tyler who was beside Bonnie who was beside Kol who was beside Rebekah who was beside Matt who was beside Caroline who was beside Stefan.

Rebekah gripped the bottle and moved to spin it, everyone eyeing the empty bourbon bottle until it landed on Tyler. The jock grinned before spinning it and it landed back to Rebekah.

Kol made a disgusted face and pretended to gag as Rebekah crawled over towards Tyler and planted a kiss on him. Everyone but him cheered as it got a little too much for public viewing.

"Hey! That's enough." Matt pulled back a giggling Rebekah beside him. "Don't make me punch you for feeling up my girl, dude."

"Lighten up, Donovan." Tyler returned with a wolfish grin.

Rebekah spun the bottle again and the game continued. Rebekah kissed Stefan who kissed Elena who kissed Matt who kissed Bonnie who kissed Kol who kissed Katherine who kissed Tyler who kissed Caroline.

Then it was Caroline's turn to spin.

"Wait!" Rebekah may have had too much bourbon at this point and was getting very giggly. "Let's change the game!"

Matt, who was the designated driver, tried to keep his girlfriend steady and from falling over. "Play what, babe?"

"Seven minutes in heaven!"

Katherine scoffed again but Rebekah ignored her.

"Come on, it'll be fun!" Rebekah whined. "Caroline, spin!"

Caroline was hesitant but spun the bottle, eyeing it anxiously as it landed on…Kol.

She swallowed, her mouth suddenly dry as she looked from the bottle to the dark-eyed boy. He looked indifferent, no emotion readable in his ink and chocolate eyes. She looked down at the carpet again and traced the texture with her fingers. Rebekah leaned over and nudged her.

"Come on, Caroline!" She giggled. "Go snog my brother!"

Caroline grimaced but got to her feet, careful not to trip over the cream skirts of her dress. Kol got to his feet as well and was already making his way to the closet. Stefan took out his cell phone and was ready to time after Rebekah instructed him to be the timer. Caroline tried to focus on not tripping on her feet, her heels long discarded, and maneuvered her way to where Kol was standing by the open closet door.

The dark-haired boy let her in first, closing the door behind him and cutting off the catcalls from their friends.

Caroline held her breath in the dark, feeling disoriented. She inhaled and was took in dust from the closet, causing her to cough. Kol was still beside her, eyes on the door. She decided to break the quiet.

"You know we don't have to do this. It's perfectly fine that-"

"Don't want to snog me, Forbes?" Kol quipped. "Afraid of my germs?"

"No, I just….I didn't think you wanted to kiss me."

He turned to her but she could only see his silhouette but she could tell that he was smirking at her. "Quite the contrary, Forbes. I very much want to kiss you."

Speechless for her right then was an understatement. "W-What?"

"God, when Donovan and Lockwood kissed you earlier, I had to restrain myself from pummeling their faces in," He admitted. "Especially Lockwood. That cocky look in his face just makes me want to-"

"Why would you want to kiss me?" She asked suddenly.

Because, really why? All these years in high school together and he never once seemed interested in her. He was always chasing some other girl's skirt and never settling down. Was he just trying to get in her pants too, another notch?

"Because I've wanted you since freshman year."

"Then why didn't you-"

"Because you were always with some other boy – Donovan, Lockwood, Salvatore, Malarkey….I was always stolen of a chance," She can hear the self-deprecation in his voice. "I guess I just wasn't meant to get the girl."

"Don't talk like that." She didn't know how to feel about his confession at first but she was  _glad_. Dear she say it, she wanted Kol to like her. "So all those girls…."

"I couldn't get the girl I wanted…I just wanted a distraction."

"That's horrible." She frowned. "Using people like that isn't nice."

"I never said I was nice." He sounded almost sheepish. Then his fingers were at her face, tracing gently the seam of her lips, remnants of her lip gloss sticking to the pad of his thumb. "But for you, I could be."

Her eyelashes fluttered as his thumb swiped back and forth on her lower lip. "Why now?"

"Why not now?" He leaned down and she could feel his breath on her face. "Better late than never."

"We're graduating."

It was a sad excuse, she knew it. But it was true. High school was practically over. They might probably never see each other again.

"You're going to Whitmore, correct?" She nodded and he caressed the curve of her jaw. "I'm going to Dalcrest. That's only an hour's ride away and we can meet in between. Nothing's impossible if you want something, Forbes."

But did she want this? Did she want him? High school had been filled with failed relationships and heart ache for her and all this time this one boy wanted her and no one else. It made her heart swell and she knew her decision.

She reached up and her arms circled his neck, pulling him down for a kiss. It felt like heaven.


	83. feel free to see what's more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Genderswap Koroline royalty AU. Fun times.
> 
> Prompt: "Basically caroline and kol have met since young through play dates arranged by their parents at the palace. Through the years even though they become best friends. But caroline does not seem to realise that kol wants more. Can I request for this quote to be present? "You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams" – .146069

Kolina Mikaelson was frustrated in the way all girls who had to deal with oblivious boys were. Boys didn't know how to read between the lines and pick up on cues, you had to bash the point into their skulls or suffer with their obliviousness for eternity. Such as the case with Charles Forbes who she'd been besotted with as far back as she knew. He had a face and body of Apollo and the brains of a cockatoo.

She loved him, really. But she didn't think she could get more obvious in her declarations of her feelings. She'd hinted and prodded and then just flat out told him but again, sweet Charlie was a fucking moron. He thought when she said, "I love you" it was platonic.

Her thoughts about him were far from platonic however. If he could read her mind he would blush and stutter and lose his ability to look her in the eye. She put romance novels to shame. She would rock his princely world.

Everyone knew they were meant to be together. The people of their kingdoms and their parents were practically just waiting for them together and unite their kingdoms. Everyone was just hoping for this lucrative match to happen. But  _somebody_ just couldn't get the hint.

Well, Kolina had enough of this charade. She was going to make her dreams a reality. Charlie Forbes would be hers once and for all. The adorable idiot would finally get it and make everyone happy, especially her.

She walked into Forbes castle, the full skirts of her gown swishing as she walked purposely. Charlie would have just come from training with the knights and would be tired and sweaty but smiling. She narrowed her eyes in determination and walked faster towards the south of the castle. She walked even faster when she saw Charlie at the end of the hall.

His blue eyes widened when he saw her, short curly blond hair wet from perspiration. He smiled that wide smile of his, all perfect white teeth with that one dimple on his cheek and she refused to melt. No, she had to focus. She was dealing with an impossibly obtuse man, after all.

"Lina!" He exclaimed in greeting as she practically sprinted and pushed him towards the ground. His heavy armor clanked against the stone floors as his breath was knocked out of him. "What-"

"Shut up!" She straddled him, pushing his shoulders down and keeping her dark brown eyes her on his. "You're going to listen to me and finally get it."

"Get what-"

"Shut up!" She covered his mouth with her hand. "Listen, okay?"

His blue eyes were confused but he nodded at her, acquiescing. She leaned forward a bit, the ends of her long dark hair brushing against his neck. His breath halted for a moment underneath her dainty hand and she stared into those pools of ocean blue and was lost. He seemed trapped into the trance too, his hand reaching up to touch one of her dark curls.

Her other hand grasped his and she pulled it towards her mouth, leaving a kiss on his palm. His breath was hot against her fingers. His blue eyes looked so confused and she wanted to kiss him senseless. Her beautiful idiot.

"I love you," She said quietly, squeezing his hand. "I love you, Charles William Forbes, with all my heart and you can't see it. Why can't you?"

He was quiet, just staring into her eyes, trying to see, trying to understand.

"I love you. Please understand, I love you more than a friend or like a brother." She sighed and released his hand and taking her hand off his mouth. She leaned down and kissed his brow, his long lashes fluttered against her chin. "I love you, you lovely moron. I love you."

His breath was warm against her neck and she leaned down and kissed him, gentler than she's always wanted to kiss him with passion and heat. He was still at first, like a statue beneath but so warm and his lips so soft. She held her breath, her heart stuttering in her ribcage. She could feel it almost breaking as she started to move away-

His hand was at the back of her head, pulling her back into another kiss and this was deeper, hotter. She gasped at his teeth biting on her lower lip, his other hand at her small waist tracing ever widening circles. His tongue traced the seam of her lips and she was all warmth and joy. She pulled back and stared down at him, his blue eyes dark with desire.

"Charlie?" She said. "Say something."

A soft smile appeared on his lips, his fingers reaching up to trace her cheek. "I've been an idiot."

She giggled breathlessly. "Yes."

"Did everyone know?"

She nodded, leaning down to peck his lips and tangle her fingers in his blond hair. He closed his eyes at her touch and seemed to nearly sigh with contentment. She felt the same way.

"I'm sorry."

She giggled again and kissed his cheek. "It's alright."

"Still love me?"

"Always." She traced his mouth. "Do you love me?"

"I always have," He opened his eyes again and they were the warmest blue. "I've just been stupid about it."

 _My beautiful idiot_ , she thought with the happiest smile.  _How I love you so._

"Well," She sat up and got to her feet, brushing lint of her skirts. He got up as well but slower due to the weight of his armor. "Lucky for you, darling. I'm clever enough for the both of us."


	84. baby, we're the new romantics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Rebekah has a last minute issue to deal with and needs kol to watch hope. He and Caroline end up canceling they're first date and spend it watching Disney movies." –P.M
> 
> Sequel to 'this is halloween'.

Kol had everything set up for his long-awaited date with Caroline. He had a smashing, romantic evening planned out for them that would have her head over heels in love with him by the end of the night. This was shit neither Nik nor Elijah could ever pull off. It started with a helicopter ride-

"What do you mean I have to watch Hope tonight?" Kol demanded.

Rebekah gave him her pouty, annoyed look before it dissolved into near desperation. "Just for the night. There's an emergency with the werewolves that I have to fix and you need to watch over our darling niece that we both love very much."

When Kol opened his mouth to protest, Hope bounded down the stairs and throttled Kol in a fierce hug, practically clinging to his leg like a monkey. He smiled down bemusedly at her and patted her blonde head.

"And you love Hope don't you, Uncle Kol?" Rebekah emphasized with a look of Do-As-I-Say-You-Arsehole-Or-Else.

He glared at her in mutiny, wanting to give her the finger but Hope was watching. Instead he returned her look with a You-Are-A-Bitch-And-I-Hate-You look. Rebekah just smiled, kissed Hope goodbye and was off to save the day again.

He hoped she crashed her shiny, red car.

"Uncle Kol," He looked down at his beloved niece. "Can we watch  _Big Hero 6_ again?"

He was about to answer but the doorbell rang and he limped with Hope still clinging to his leg to answer it. He was dismayed to find Caroline smiling excitedly at him. Oh boy. Oh fuck.

"Caroline-"

"Miss Car-o-line!" Hope dislodged from him to hug her teacher who laughed in amusement.

"Hopscotch!" The blonde was all smiles. "How are you?"

"I'm good!" Hope replied. "Uncle Kol and I are gonna watch  _Big Hero 6_  tonight!"

Caroline's expression morphed into confusion before looking up at Kol. "Is that true?"

Kol stared at her apologetically. "Rebekah had to work."

The blonde vampire looked disappointed but tried to hide it, smiling at Hope and shrugging. "Guess I just have to go home then."

"No! Stay!" Hope practically dragged her teacher into the house. "You can watch with us!"

"Um…" Caroline looked helplessly at Kol who just shrugged. "I guess I can stay."

A moment later, the three of them were seated at the living room in front of the large flat screen wrapped up in blankets with bowls of popcorn in hand. Hope was nestled in between them, leaned more towards Kol and enraptured with the movie. Kol couldn't concentrate on the adventures of marshmallow robot though and kept staring at Caroline who would shift between staring back at him and the movie.

He smiled sheepishly at her again and reached out to touch her shoulder before tugging on one of her blonde curls. She'd taken off her coat and his head almost exploded at the red dress she'd worn underneath before she demanded to borrow his largest and comfiest sweater, hiding the delectable view from him. It was cruel and he wanted nothing more than to whisk her away to the awesome date they were supposed to be having then.

She was blushing, the rosiness in her cheeks making smile so he cupped the smooth skin there and she sighed before leaning into his touch. He wanted to kiss her, wanted to know the taste of her lip gloss but his four-year-old niece was practically in his lap and even he had boundaries with inappropriateness.

Instead he poked her nose before moving away, fishing out his phone from his pocket and sending her a text. She smiled at his message.

_I'm sorry about our date. I had big plans, really. There was going to be a helicopter! And a rollercoaster! And reindeers!_

_I don't understand how any of those things are related to each other._

_That's because you didn't get to go on the most awesome date to have ever come to existence! It was going to be epic! Really!_

_The coolest?_

_Literally!  
_

_LOL. Maybe next time then?_

_You bet your sweet arse on it, honey._

She laughed and couldn't help but lean over to kiss him on the cheek. Hope looked up at the movement and Kol kissed her on the cheek in return.

"What was that for, Uncle Kol?"

"We're sharing the cool, Hopscotch." He tussled her hair and she went back to watching the movie.

He reached out and took Caroline's hand and held it for the rest of the movie.


	85. hundred dollar bills

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Kol and Caroline want kids but nobody thinks they are ready. They both are hurt by the comments and set out to prove them wrong?" –Guest
> 
> "kol and Caroline are having a baby and forced to go to birthing classes. they spend most of class bantering." -P.M

"Welcome to Lamaze class, future mommies and daddies!"

"She's annoying."

"It's only been five seconds, Kol. Shut up."

"But look at her. She's all cheeriness and yipping about like some Chihuahua on drugs. Now that I think about it, she kind of looks like one…"

"Kol! Shut up!"

"Okay, now we're going to be doing some breathing exercises."

"Maybe she should do that herself. Does she even breathe between sentences?"

"Kol, shut up and get behind me!"

"Fine, fine. No need to be so snippy…Ow! What was that for, Forbes?"

"For being a dick! Now get behind me and let's get this over with!"

"I don't think I like it when you're all bossy and mean like this. I mean, it's okay when we're in bed cause it's kind of hot but out of it…"

"If you don't get behind me right now and do as the instructor says, I will make sure we can never have more children!"

"That actually might be a blessing since pregnancy turns you into Caroline the Hulk."

"Kol!"

"Ooh, you're turning red. Does that mean you're going to get big and smash shit?"

"I'm going to smash your skull in…"

"Excuse me. Is there something wrong?"

"Yes, I've decided to be a single parent. I will not be requiring this jerk to be with me. Please escort him out."

"Now, wait a minute. You don't get to make decisions like that, Caroline. That is my sprog inside you and I plan to take full responsibility for it!"

"Oh my God! I have half your DNA in me right now and it's going to be some snarky little monster with a fondness for violence! I take it back! I don't want this kid anymore!"

"Ma'am…"

"Well, it's too late now! That baby's coming out of you and he's our kid whether you like it or not. We're going to take care of him and her and not do any of the terrible shit our- well mostly my parents – did to us. We're going to love him and take care of him and he is going to be the luckiest, spoiled brat in the world."

"Kol…"

"I love you and that baby. And we're going to be fine no matter what our friends and family say. It doesn't matter if they think we're not ready or should never have kids, the sprog is ours. We are the sprog."

"Kol…"

"Sir…"

"Right? Uh, get behind her and hold her like this?"

"Yes?"

"And then we ask her to breathe? Okay, try breathing now, darling- are you crying?"

"Shut up!"

"Okay, okay. Seriously, breathe, Caroline."

"I'm trying."

"I know. I know."

"You're an asshole, just so you know."

"I don't think the sprog will mind."

"Kol?"

"Hm?"

"Please stop calling our unborn child that."

"We can call him Junior, I guess – are you crying again?"


	86. you say you love me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Could you do another placed in New Orleans with kol as Kaleb? Maybe some Davina and Caroline tension because Davina is starting to get a crush on kol?" –Guest
> 
> "Maybe one like the song "jealous" by nick jonas? –hannah786
> 
> Sequel to "you'll be mine again".

"I'm still not used to you being blond and blue-eyed." Caroline stated as she watched him from the corner of the room as he brewed a potion. "That was my thing. I was the pretty one and you were the crazy but hot psychopath."

"I'm still crazy hot." Kol returned with a grin as he grinded into the ceramic bowl. "And I thought you liked blonds."

She scowled at him for the dig on her dating profile. "Klaus doesn't count."

He was quiet for a moment, focusing on his work instead of answering and it made her twitchy. Neither of them like to talk of the fact Caroline had jumped into bed with his brother in the vulnerable state she was in after he was killed and she knew he didn't blame her and wanted to get revenge on Klaus instead but she knew it still bothered him.

"I don't want him, you know." She moved closer to where he was working at the table and hugged his tall form from behind. "I just want you."

He was still for a moment and she counted his breaths, her cheek pressed against his spine before he started moving again, clutching one of her hands on his waist. "I know."

Footsteps coming downstairs echoed in the airy room and Davina appeared. "Kol, are you done-"

The brunette froze at the sight of them, Caroline still hadn't separated from Kol and the witch stared at their intertwined hands before swallowing. She looked like she was trying not to cry. "I...I'm sorry. I'll come back later."

She scurried out of there and Caroline hid her smirk into Kol's dark sweater. His back vibrated against her as he laughed. "That was cruel."

"Maybe." Her free hand travelled down to the edge of his sweater to tug it upward and feel the smooth skin and hard muscle underneath. "But she wanted what was mine and…well, you always bring out the worst in me."

He chuckled. "Can't help it if the ladies love me."

Her long fingernails dug into his midriff and he hissed. "Don't test me. You're fragile now."

"And you're deluded if you think I can't still take you on." He sighed and squeezed her hand he was still holding you. "I don't want her either, you know. I just want you."

She stepped back to turn him around and pull him down for a kiss. "Good."


	87. they seem to get it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Kol learns that Caroline's mom has cancer." –StefQ

Kol never really had much experience with meeting the parents in the past thousand years. When he was a human, he never really found a girl he wanted to marry and have children with, always expecting it to come later and then he became a vampire and things changed. He'd had plenty of lovers over the past century but none that he fancied to a point he needed to meet their parents. But Caroline was adamant and despite knowing that he was a scary Original vampire, the stuff of children's nightmares, she wanted him to meet her mother.

Liz Forbes was completely, utterly human and had no desire to ever join the supernatural world. She also loved her daughter fiercely and would no doubt kick his arse if he ever hurt her precious daughter. It was a bit daunting to find a devoted, loving parent that had no inclination to kill their child. And thus, he found Liz Forbes to be disconcerting.

Especially when he was greeted by a bemused smile and a raised eyebrow directed at her daughter when he appeared at her doorstep for dinner. She reluctantly invited him in and Caroline quickly looped her arm around his and led him to their dining room where Caroline had prepared a grand dinner, too much for three people (technically, one and two vampires).

Caroline kept most of the conversation going, expounding on his virtues (few and some of those were exaggerated), gleaning over his faults (many and with difficulty) but neither Kol nor Liz minded because Caroline was  _happy_  and practically glowing with it.

Liz got up to the dishes and Caroline was going to help her but had to take a phone call, leaving Kol alone with the sheriff. Liz was quiet as she washed plates, the almost oppressive awkward silence making Kol antsy. He didn't know whether he should break it but a nagging question had been bothering him since he walked into the Forbes household.

"Does Caroline know?"

Liz stopped for a moment before continuing washing. "About what?"

Kol moved from where he was leaning on the counter and turned on the blender near the stove. "About your illness."

Liz turned around and stared at him aghast, her face ashen. "How did you know?"

"I'm old, practically ancient." He explained. "I know the signs. I could smell it on your skin."

"Does Caroline…?"

"She's still too young to be able to sense these things. She will overtime." He held her stare as he asked again, "So have you told her?"

"No." The blonde woman looked down at her feet. "You saw how happy she was tonight. I couldn't tell her, not yet. I was looking for the right time."

"There is no right time." Kol knew he seemed harsh but he needed to talk some sense into the sheriff and he knew people and he knew that tough cookies like her did not enjoy kid gloves. "Just tell her and get it over with."

Liz stared at him helplessly for a few seconds before moving back to lean on the counter behind her. "I always knew I could never be there for her forever. I knew someday I had to leave her when she was all grown up but…I guess I expected more time."

"Everyone expects life to last longer than it does. I know. Believe me." Kol stepped towards her and touch her arm. "But now you know your time is limited you have to make the most of it. Tell her all the things you will never be able to again and anymore. You have to make every moment count."

Liz sighed and nodded. "I know."

"She's going to try and find a cure, you know." Kol shook his head. "Find some spell or try to turn you into a vampire – none of it will work."

"And I don't want her to waste her time. I don't want to have to cheat for more time on this earth."

He stared at her for a moment, amazed that someone would really reject immortality if it was an option and admired the woman more than ever. This was the woman who raised Caroline and helped make her into the shining light she was. He felt immensely grateful to this woman and found it amusing.

"Caroline's immortal." Kol expounded. "She's going to be missing you for a very long time."

"But you're immortal too." She returned. "And you will be there for her, won't you?"

Before he could answer, she continued. "I've heard things about you, even some things I found in history but…she's happy with you. She practically glows in a way I've never seen her before with anyone. And she'll need you."

"I will never leave her." He took the sheriff's hands and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "I assure you, Sheriff Forbes, and may your spirit come back and haunt my arse if I do."

"You bet on it, Kol." She squeezed his hand back. "I'll tell her tomorrow. Let's give her tonight."

"Okay."

He moved and turned off the blender as Caroline came back into the kitchen.

"What were you making with the blender?" The blonde asked, confused.

He smirked at her. "Is that what that is? I thought it was some torture device I could use on mice."

"Eww!" Caroline grimaced at him. "You are so gross!"

He laughed and so did Liz who gave him a grateful smile as Caroline began to tell him the use of a blender that had "nothing to do with torture and icky things. Kol, you freak!"


	88. everything i say is true

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Caroline is kols serving maid he starts having feelings for her and she starts having feelings for him they are kind of in a relationship he keeps telling her he's going to marry and she tells him no cause she's a serving maid" -julieanamikaelson587
> 
> "I was hoping you could do one where it was set 1400 or around that time, and Kol was a prince and Caroline was his servant and Caroline loved to tease Kol?" -Guest

He first sees her when she's three years old and clinging to her mother's apron. He's in the midst of some childish dream when he blearily opens his eyes as Miss Elizabeth quietly stepped into the room to make the fire in the hearth. It was chilly and he wanted to burrow further into the thick blankets of his large bed but the sight of gold in the room caught his eyes. She was his small and fragile, hand clutched firmly on one end of her mother's apron as the woman worked.

He blinks and just observes the little blonde thing. She's clean but her clothes are faded and somewhat tattered from age, an unassuming grey that clashes with the very luminescence of her. In her other hand, clutched to her shoes is an old doll that has seen better days, one of its black button eyes missing. He remembered his young sister, Rebekah, and her room filled with bright, pretty gowns and porcelain dolls, and even at the young age of five, he wonders at the contrast of their parallel worlds.

He watches quietly now as Caroline, long having taken over her mother's job, makes the fire for the hearth. The room is chilly and he fights the urge to hide underneath the covers for the very sight of her is too brilliant to ignore. She's in an old grey gown, the color unassuming on her, with an apron wrapped around her waist, her hair styled severely up and out of the way. And yet, he sees nothing but the majesty in her.

"Caroline," He says her name quietly but she hears him none the same.

She wipes the coal dust on her hands on her apron and turns to him, giving a customary curtsy. "Your Highness."

He stifles a grin. "So formal, Miss Forbes?"

"Of course, your Highness,"

He gestures for her to come closer and grabs her hands when she is within reach, pulling her unto his bed until he can smell the scent of citrus and sandalwood on her. Lovely girl. Lovely scent. Always so lovely.

He tucks some stray blonde curls behind her ears with care. "My Caroline, why do you resist?"

"It is not proper, your Highness," She says even as she makes no move to leave. "I am your servant and nothing more."

"Now, you know, my sweet, that is untrue." He kisses her lightly, his lips soft on hers. "You are mine."

She sighs as he rested his cheek against hers, her eyelashes fluttering against his skin. He puts a hand on her nape and her lower back and sighs as well.

"I could give you everything, make you my consort, my queen," He says. "You will never bow to anyone ever again."

"A lovely fantasy, my prince." She kisses his cheek. "How you enjoy your fairytales."

He pulls back from her and stares deeply into her blue eyes. "Are you not Cinderella and I not your prince?"

"Glass slippers would not suit me, I'm afraid," She giggles breathily. "And the rats and ashes are much more suited for my station."

"I can change all of that," He clutches her hands tighter in his. "Let me give you what you deserve."

"No one deserves anything," She finally pulls away from him, getting to her feet and the walls she keeps between them come back up. He is the royal again and she the servant. "Good morn, your Highness."

She curtseys briskly and leaves. The room is colder with her gone, the warmth from the fire a myth as he burrows under his blankets and wills sleep to return to him. He will try again tomorrow with her. She would have to give in eventually and well, happily ever after and all that.


	89. you're in my heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8K+! it's been a while since I wrote a long one. Hope you like it as it was fun to write. I like this universe. It's something I haven't done before.
> 
> Some of my inspirations for this were Snow Queen (2002), some Harry Potter and Cinderella (2015).
> 
> "The Snow Queen au with Kol as Kai, Caroline as Gerda and Klaus as la Snow Queen. Caroline saving Kol" -Pheobetitanessofthemoon1234

I've known Kol Mikaelson my whole life and even before that. My mother liked to tell the story that when I was still in her womb, two-year-old Kol had placed his hand on her belly and I kicked in greeting like a "hello".

It didn't take much for us to become inseparable. His house was right beside mine and we would have conversations at night by writing on the frost on our windows during winter and run off to swim in the lake during summer. He was my best friend and I was his. Even at times when I would find myself admiring the curve of his jaw or the way his eyes were a lighter color of brown under the sun.

He was beautiful. A lovely boy of onyx and cream. And who would not feel for someone like him? With his easy grins and biting wit, I stood no chance.

He was the first boy I noticed as we grew into near adulthood. He was taller, his features more defined and his voice deeper. And all I wanted to do was make him mine. I wanted to belong with him.

I hoped he felt the same.

* * *

Esther Mikaelson did not like me. The mother of the love of my life hated the mere sight of me. It used to bother me when I was very young. Her distaste for me for some reason I could not understand as she tried to keep her only child away from me with near ferocity.

Kol's stubbornness and my own are what kept us together. Esther could look as disapproving as she wanted but that would not keep me away from her son. Nothing in this world could do that. It should come to no surprise that when Kol and I snuck out to watch the stars in the meadow, she was waiting in their house for us anxiously.

Autumn was Kol's favorite time of the year, something in him coming alive as the world slowly withered away. He had been born in autumn and his dark coloring matching the season. It was his favorite season. And he loved everything about it.

I had just had dinner with my family when I climbed down the tree outside my window to where Kol was waiting. I shivered in the cold and he rubbed my arms to get me warmer, smiling at me happily. My cheeks were flushed, not just from the cold, and he took my numb fingers in his warm hands, blowing on them and making me giggle.

"Silly girl," He chastised lightly. "You'll catch your death."

"I don't mind,"

As long as he was with me, I never minded the cold.

I intertwined one of his hands in mine and led him away.

* * *

When we came back hours later, Esther was furious.

I could hear her shouting from our house and I sat anxiously in my room, trying to get a glimpse of what was going on from my window.

It felt like hours before the shouting stopped and Kol slammed the door into his room, looking furious as he collapsed on his bed.

I waited for him to glance my way and when he finally did, I mouthed, "Are you okay?"

He stared at me for the longest moment before getting up from his bed to move closer to the window.

The way he stared at me was unnerving, like he had a secret he wanted to tell me.

I moved closer to the window and pulled it down so we could talk but I stopped when I saw that he had drawn his curtains, shutting me out.

* * *

I tried to no avail to talk to Kol the next day but the curtains remained drawn and he was absent from school. I tried calling their house but Esther answered each time and coolly told me that her son was indisposed. It was getting cold enough for frost to appear on my window so I wrote little messages on the glass, hoping he would peek just a bit and see them but he never did. I was upset and couldn't concentrate in school, my thoughts occupied with Kol.

I watched their house for days, hoping to catch a glimpse of my friend and it paid off as I saw him sneaking out of their back door one afternoon. I grabbed my coat and sweater in a hurry, putting my shoes on as I descended down the stairs and almost causing myself to fall and break my neck. But I needed to catch him before he disappeared again so I rushed out into the ever frigid weather and ran as fast as I could. Perspiration on the back of my neck felt freezing but I didn't stop, grasping unto Kol's arm with a tight grasp.

"Hey!" I turned him around and he looked surprised to see me. "You've been gone."

He blinked, the surprise becoming something like apprehension, then fear before settling for indifference. "Yeah, I haven't been feeling well."

I noticed it then. His skin had lost its pinkish tinge and his fair skin was so pale, it looked almost grey. His eyes were bloodshot, grey lines underneath his eyes making him look older. He might've lost weight as his cheekbones more pronounced. His lips were chapped and cracked and he shivered underneath numerous layers of clothing like he was in the dead of winter.

He did look ill. He looked like he was…

"Kol," I grasped his hands. I'd forgotten my gloves again and the warm I usually found in his touch was missing. "Are you okay?"

He looked like he was about to answer but changed his mind. He sighed and his expression was softer, wistful, pained. He tucked stray blonde hairs behind my ears and cupped my face, his gaze felt like he was trying to remember what I looked like. Then he leaned in and kissed me.

I would be lying if I said I never wondered what it would be like to kiss Kol. He was the first boy I took notice of as puberty hit and it was easy to see he was attractive. I always expected heat and soft lips and butterflies. I expected it to be perfect.

It wasn't but it was at the same time. His lips were chapped and he shivered against me like he had a fever. The fluttering in my belly was more of dread because this felt like a goodbye. And tears escaped me as I kissed him back and he held me so tightly I thought my bones might break.

I felt weak. I felt heartbroken.

He parted his lips from mine to rest our foreheads together. I looked into his dark eyes and felt fear. He was going to leave, I could feel it. This was a last time.

But why?

"Autumn will be short this year," He murmured. "Winter is going to be long."

"What?"

He shushed me and cupped my chin, tracing my lips with his thumb. "Keep yourself safe for me. Can you do that, darling?"

"Kol, what-"

He shushed me again and gave me one last heart-wrenching kiss before he walked away without looking back.

* * *

I hated winter. It was no secret ever since I was six years old and I fell into the pond. I wanted to go ice skating but the pond hadn't quite frozen yet so I slipped on a patch of thin ice and almost froze to death. I could still remember the shock of frost, the horrific pain giving way to numbness before I was pulled out from the dark waters.

I barely survived and never went ice skating after that. Not even when Kol wanted to. I'd just watch him skate around and be ready with a thermos of hot cocoa to share with him. I could not stand snow and ice and waited eagerly for springtime to come.

I hated winter even more this year as what Kol said was true. Autumn had been awfully short before winter had taken over much to the dismay of the townspeople. I never saw Kol outside of his house again but saw Esther a few times. She looked, for a word, exhausted, like she really needed to rest.

Whatever was happening in that house though, I wanted to know. School was already out so I waited for Esther to leave her house one afternoon and snuck in through the backdoor. Kol had taught me which plant they kept the spare key under and I thanked him mentally for his trust in me. The only pet the house had was Esther's grouchy, black cat named Dahlia who always hissed and tried to scratch at me.

We exchanged looks of contempt before I stepped around her and rushed up the stairs. I went straight to Kol's room but found it empty. It was also shockingly messy. Things thrown about like a hurricane had paid a visit there.

Kol had always been meticulously organized making this mess very unlike him. I decided against fixing things up as to not make Esther suspicious. I did try to look around the chaos and find something of importance. There were weeks of homework left undone, random knickknacks and underneath his bed was a small present wrapped in red and white paper, addressed to me.

I took a seat on the bed despite the sheets and pillows being on the floor and pawed at the gift, tracing my name in Kol's handwriting before tearing into it delicately, slowly peeling off the tape and opening the wrapper. It was a black, velvet box. I eyed it for a moment, feeling the texture of it before opening. I gasped at the pendant inside, a golden leaf the size of my thumb's fingernail on a thin golden chain.

It was understated and beautiful. I traced the edges of the leaf, feeling tears wanting to escape me. I let out a sob as I saw the engraving at the back in tiny letters.  _I am yours till I am no more._

I cried then, taking the pendant out of the case to put it on, touching the pendant's leaf with trembling fingers.

"Kol," I gasped out between sobs. "Where are you?"

"He's gone."

I looked up in surprise to find Esther at the doorway. She looked exhausted like the simple act of existing was too much for her. She didn't look at me with hatred and distrust anymore, her eyes were blank. She let out a breath like her bones were about to disintegrate.

"What do you mean?" I asked, clutching my pendant with one hand protectively.

"Winter took him." She answered, her voice weak. "And he will be no more."

"What?" I got to my feet, rushing to her. I grasped unto her arms, trying to get her to look at me and answer clearly. "Esther, what does that mean?"

"My poor boy," Esther began to cry. "My poor Autumn."

"What?" I was getting frustrated now. I'd spent weeks wondering what happened to Kol and now his mother was babbling like a lunatic. "Why can't you explain properly?"

"My Autumn," The older woman shook her head. "My Autumn."

"What about Autumn?" I practically shrieked.

Esther finally looked me in the eye and there was something off-putting about her eyes, a shade of green that felt unnatural. She looked at me and the pendant around my neck before her eyes alighted with a manic hope. She grasped my arms painfully to the point she might've been leaving bruises.

"You must save him," She hissed urgently. "You must save my Autumn,"

"What about Autumn?" I tried to get out of her grasp to no avail. "And what does it have to do with Kol?"

She smiled at me. "Because he is Autumn."

I was about to ask what she meant before she disintegrated into flowers.

* * *

The scene with Esther shook me to the point I was quiet during dinner that night. It worried my parents who'd noticed my increasingly distant behavior but I did not have it in me to assure them that I was alright. The truth is I wasn't alright. I'd been exposed to something mortals were not supposed to know, a secret for those beyond us.

I did not know what Esther or Kol were for that matter but they were definitely not as human as my parents and I were. I failed to fall asleep that night in my bed and I stared into the ceiling as I tried to find some form of oblivion. I glanced at my window and found the curtains drawn at Kol's room again since of course he wasn't there because….

_Winter took him._

And Kol was…

_Because he is Autumn._

I tried to get Esther's words out of my head. This was beyond my comprehension. This was beyond my grasp on reality. This was beyond my very own existence.

I could not help Kol. I had no idea where to begin. I had no idea what I was even up against. I had no idea how I could save Kol from 'Winter'.

 _Esther was such a bitch_. I glared at the ceiling.  _She was always such a bitch_.

A tapping at my window almost made me jump and I saw a tiny barn owl pecking at the glass. I sat frozen for a minute as the tapping continued. When the window suddenly opened by itself, I gasped and nearly fell off my bed. The owl perched itself on my windowsill and seemed to look  _irritated_  at me.

"You could've at least opened the window," It spoke in a man's voice. "Why do mortals seem to not posses any manners?"

"What?" I felt like my heart was about to explode along with my brain. "How?"

"I come bearing a message for you, human girl," He explained waspishly. "From Spring herself."

"What?" I could still not get a hold of myself. "What are you?"

The owl seemed to sigh. "I'm a messenger owl, hence, I deliver messages."

"You can talk!"

"Well-spotted and wow, so can you," The owl seemed to give its equivalent of an eye-roll. "Can we just get this over with? I have other mail to deliver besides this, you know."

I kept my mouth shut, finally able to close it after gaping for so long and nodded.

The owl seemed cheerier and held out his right leg where a small fuchsia pouch was tied to it. I finally got to my feet and cautiously approached the owl that was looking at me impatiently. I untied the pouch from the owl and gingerly opened it. Inside was a light pink lotus flower.

I traced the petals of the flower warily. "What is this?"

"It's an invite for the ball at the Spring Palace."

"An invite? But…." This was absurd. "How can this be an invite?"

"You make tea out of it, obviously," The owl looked at me like I was stupid. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have other mail to deliver."

The owl turned around and flew out of my window. I watched as it disappeared into the darkness, wondering how strange things kept becoming. I eyed the lotus flower in my hands and wondered about how this could be an invite to some ball at some palace. Surely, this was all a fanciful dream.

But if this was a dream, then surely nothing could hurt me. I slipped downstairs as quietly as I could as not to wake my parents and made me way to the kitchens. Make tea, indeed. I'd just taken a sip of it before the world fell away around me.

I woke up on the ground, the greenest grass I've ever seen beneath me as cherry blossoms rained down on me. And staring down at me was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. She had long flowing blonde hair with a crown of flowers on her head. With blue eyes like the ocean and rosy skin, she looked like a princess.

"Hello, my dear Caroline," She spoke in a soft, lilting voice. "My name is Rebekah. Welcome to my home."

* * *

I resisted clutching unto the skirts of the lavender gown Rebekah insisted I change into. We were having tea in the balcony of her room which was three combined suites lavishly decorated in the French-style. On the small but lovely table between us were a series of sweet pastries and fruits glazed with honey. The weather was perfect, not to warm, not too hot, an eternal springtime.

Rebekah gestured for me to pour tea for us and I obliged. She speared a strawberry with her fork and took a dainty bite, licking the juice of her lips. She was so beautiful, it felt surreal. She couldn't be human, surely.

"Um, Rebekah," I started, picking up an éclair gingerly. "May I ask why I am here?"

Rebekah did not immediately answer, taking the time to take a sip of her tea before finishing the rest of her strawberry. I resisted the urge to fidget and just when I couldn't take it anymore, she spoke.

"You are my brother's betrothed," She explains. "And thus, I had to meet you."

"Betrothed?" I echoed, confused. "What do you mean?"

She gestured to my necklace, visible with the low neckline of my gown. "Surely, he explained to you what that means."

I stared at her wide-eyed, clutching the golden leaf with stiff fingers. "No. No, he didn't because he never got to give it to me himself."

Rebekah stared at me for a moment before shrugging delicately. "You still accepted it and are wearing it. It still matters."

"Betrothed, as in engaged?" I tried to make sense of all this. "What makes you think he wants to marry me?"

Rebekah stared at me for a long while before finally sighing and shaking her head. "You really don't know anything, do you?"

I was about to respond but she silenced me with a hand up.

"Kol never told you about himself and our family, I presume?"

I nodded, tearing the éclair in my hand to tiny little pieces. "Esther hadn't been forthcoming either."

"Well, mummy dearest was always overprotective," Rebekah smiled. "How she raved when Elijah and I chose our consorts. It makes sense for her to try and scare you away from Kol."

I was beginning to get a headache and the overall perfection of everything was beginning to get on my nerves too. The remains of the mangled éclair on my plate, I reached for a slice of apple and took a hearty bite. I gulped down my tea and felt myself relax and not feel like screaming around anymore. This family was so horrifically cryptic, it was maddening.

"Rebekah," I said. "Please start from the beginning. Explain to me what you and your family our first."

Rebekah looked off into the distance before nodding and gestured for me to pour us more tea.

"In the beginning, there was only the Sky and Earth, doomed to forever be separated and long for the other. They were allowed only to meet once a year and from their union came children of immense gifts and power. They were called Summer, Winter, Autumn and Spring. As their inheritance, they were allowed to control the earth and skies for a portion of the year.

"All was well until one began to hunger for more. Winter was as unforgiving and cruel as his name and he wanted to coat the world in ice and snow, a forever frost for mankind. He has since tried to overpower his siblings, leeching their power slowly as he gains more powerful over time. Earth tried to hide Autumn in the life of a mortal but Winter found him and now we are here."

I stared at Rebekah, trying to process everything, feeling lightheaded and disbelieving. "Wait, your parents are the Sky and Earth?"

Rebekah nodded.

"Esther is Mother Earth?" I gaped.

She nodded again.

"You and your siblings are the Seasons?"

Nod again.

"You're Spring and Kol is…"

"Autumn," Rebekah smiled softly. "Thus, making you Autumn's Consort."

"This can't be real."

I got to my feet, all the tea and food on the table jostling in my haste to escape. But before I could get through the doorway of the balcony, the vines on the walls moved and barricaded my exit. I gasped at the impossibility before me before turning back to the blonde calmly sitting there and looking terribly bored.

"Now that I've established that I was telling the truth, sit back down, Caroline." She selected a croissant and began to slice it with the golden cutlery. "We still have much to discuss."

* * *

That night I stood in the large ballroom of the Spring Palace the aforementioned ball the messenger owl spoke about was a luxurious affair. Men and women were dressed their best in large ball gowns and colorful jackets. Rebekah was the crowning beauty of the room in her sage gown, commanding everyone easily with her lilting laugh. She led me around the room, introducing me to people, most of which were some of the handsomest men I've ever seen in my life.

"And this is Prince Tyler of Lockwood," Rebekah presented the prince who was indeed quiet handsome as he bowed before us.

I curtseyed as gracefully as I could in return. A new song was started by the orchestra and Rebekah insisted I dance with Prince Tyler. His smile was warm as he effortlessly led me through the waltz and we glided about the ballroom like a scene straight out of a fairytale. I felt lightheaded as the song ended and Prince Tyler whispered in my ear, "Come with me."

He led me towards the balcony and I clutched the many layers of my royal blue gown as he looked up into the many stars. "My kingdom is not far from here," He says. "Lockwood is a very beautiful kingdom."

"I have not seen it," I return. "I should like to someday."

"Perhaps sooner than later," He finally turns back to me with warmth in his eyes that leaves me confused. "I am to be king someday and I will need a queen. It would do me a great honor if you would give me your hand in marriage."

The air in my lungs escaped in a gush of air at my shock, my hand reaching up for my pendant that I realized was gone. My hands grasped my neck and finding the golden chain missing. Panic swerved through me as I looked around blindly trying to find it. Tyler asked me what was wrong but I ignored him, running past him and back into the ballroom.

I eyed the mass of swirling bodies on the dance floor and felt helpless. My last connection to Kol gone, I felt like weeping. My eyes were wet with unshed tears before a gentle hand grasped my arm and led me away from the room and out into the hallway. I leaned against the wall and wrapped my arms around my ribcage, feeling my heart about to disintegrate in my chest.

"Caroline," Hands grasped my face and I stared into a pair of forest green eyes, soft and kind. "It's alright. You will be alright, I promise."

"Who are you?" I asked the handsome boy in green. His touch was tender and his voice low as he tried to get me to calm down. "How do you know me?"

I hadn't been introduced to him earlier and with the ballroom filled with people, I did not remember seeing him as well. The kind smile he gave me helped still the storm inside me as tucked stray blonde hairs behind my ears and wiped at the tears escaping me with a silk handkerchief.

He shushed me. "No need for tears now."

"My pendant is missing." I try to explain to him. "It was from someone very special to me. I need to find it-"

"It is safe," He assures me abruptly. "I can assure you for Rebekah has it in her possession."

I stared at him in disbelief. "Rebekah? But why would she-"

"She's testing you," He tells me. "As the children of the seasons will do when one of them has chosen a consort."

"And how do you know this?"

"Because, dear Caroline," He smiled at me. "I am Spring's Consort."

"What?" I stared at him in disbelief while his bright green eyes seemed to be laughing at me. "But Rebekah never-"

"No, she didn't introduce us because she knew I would try to warn you about her plans and end up giving you an unfair advantage," He shrugs. "I wasn't allowed to meet Summer's Consort either until after Katerina passed her test."

I continued to stare at him in disbelief. "Wait, do all of them have Consorts?"

"Just Elijah and Rebekah," He expounds. "And now Kol too, I guess."

"Stefan!" We both turn towards the door to see Rebekah exit the ballroom, hands pulling up her sage gown so she could walk more quickly towards them. She looked unhappy but not quite angry yet, more exasperated than anything. "What did I tell you about staying away from her until after her test is over?"

"But I did, sweetheart," He grinned at her. "And she passed."

Rebekah made an impatient noise. "I know."

"Which means I am allowed to talk to her now." 'Stefan' pointed out. "And that I won our bet. I told you she would remain faithful."

"Yes," Rebekah snootily acquiesced. "Which is good news for Kol."

"What…? Can someone explain to me what this 'test' was anyway?" I finally demanded. "Cause I didn't even know I was being tested and supposedly passed."

Rebekah gave me a look like I was simple. "I am Spring and my season is all about new life and beginnings. I tempted you with several men tonight, all of good station, and could've given you a good life. Your test was to stay faithful to Kol and choose him above a chance at new love."

I blinked at her, reaching up to grasp my pendant but only found it still gone. "My pendant?"

Rebekah rolled her eyes and waved her hand, my pendant was back on my neck in the next second. "You were more enamored with finding that thing than with Prince Tyler. He's quite miffed, you know. He actually liked you."

I happily grasped the small gold leaf and let the relief calm me. I looked up at 'Stefan' who was bantering easily with Rebekah and asked, "How long have you been her consort?"

Stefan narrowed his eyes in thought. "Give or take about a hundred and sixty-two years."

I stared at him agog. "What?"

"Immortality," Rebekah cut in. "Perks of marrying a god."

"Among other things,"

Stefan winked at me before wrapping an arm around Rebekah's waist and pulling her in for a kiss. She melted against him and they moved together like two people who have known each other for a very long time. I could believe it then, the mortal man made immortal to be with a beautiful and iridescent goddess. Stefan could've been some prince (for Rebekah did seem to know a fair many of them) and he gave it all up to be with her. Their love was long and would never end unlike a season.

I nearly jumped out of my skin as a barn owl flew into the window and dropped a small yellow bag in my hands. It was soft leather and I opened it gingerly to find a small hourglass inside.

Rebekah untangled herself from Stefan. "Ah, Elijah's invite."

"What do I do with it?" I held the small hourglass with unsure fingers. "Do I have to make tea again?"

"No, stupid girl," Rebekah scoffed. 'You turn it over and when the sand runs out you will find yourself at my brother's home."

I eyed Rebekah and the boy beside her, her immortal consort and wondered about the life that awaited me with Kol. "Is it worth it?" I uttered the question before I could help it. "This life?"

Rebekah stared at me oddly. "Of course it is-"

Stefan stilled her with his hand on her arm. "She was talking to me."

He moved past her and towards me, grasping my hands holding the hourglass with the gentleness I've now come to associate with him. "It's not easy, especially in the beginning," He tells me sincerely, his green eyes keeping no secrets. "But if you love Kol like I love that beautiful but admittedly crazy girl behind me then it shouldn't matter."

I exhaled as he took the hourglass from me and turned it so the sands began to trickle down at an alarmingly fast rate.

"To answer your question," Stefan whispered to me. "It is worth it."

The last grain of sand fell and the world fell away from me. I woke up on warm sand and the sounds of the ocean, birds flew high into the sky as I opened my eyes to bright and hot sunlight. And standing above me, his face in shadows, the sun behind him must be Elijah. He leaned down and offered me a hand to help me to my feet and I let him.

He was smiling and now that I could see his face, I saw the resemblance to Kol around the chin and eyes. Kol's older brother, Elijah, or Summer himself.

"Caroline," He greeted me. "How lovely to finally meet you."

* * *

"You are going to test me," I said to him as we walked down the beach. I was still in my blue gown and it was getting very hot for me. I'd taken off my shoes to help me walk better but the warm sand was almost torture against my skin. "Like Rebekah did. You have some test for me to prove that I am worthy of Kol."

"Of course," Elijah smiled reassuringly. "It is our little tradition. We tested Stefan when Rebekah chose him and they tested my consort as well."

"Stefan said her name earlier," I tried to recall Stefan's words from only a moment ago but found them slipping away like the sands in the hourglass. "I don't remember it anymore though."

"Time moves differently in our territories," Elijah clarified. "What you think was only a moment ago is now hours for my sister's palace. And your memory as you remain mortal adjusts itself to this rule."

"Mortal?" I remembered one part of the conversation easily though. "I will become immortal when I marry Kol, right?"

"Yes," Elijah answered easily and I found that he has led us towards a very large cabin. It wasn't the fairytale castle of Rebekah but it was a cabin large enough to be so, could house dozens of families while not being oppressive for the land's climate. "Caroline, welcome to my home."

We entered the cabin and a striking brunette waltzed down the staircase, wearing a red sundress. She was all brown curls and red lips and this, this had to be the girl that Elijah would choose as his consort. A god would only pick someone of equal magnificence.

"Caroline," Elijah introduced us, pleased. "My consort, Katerina."

The brunette stopped in front of us and smiled beatifically. She was as perfect as a human girl could be I suspect and she looked at me up and down with a raised eyebrow. It made me self-conscious and I tried to discreetly brush off the sand clinging to my gown's skirts. It did no good.

"And you are the girl our Kol has chosen us," She said after she finished inspecting me. She surprised me as she curtseyed low, nearly touching the ground as she bowed before me. "Autumn's Consort will forever be welcomed in our home."

I stared at her in shock before she pulled herself up and pulled me into a hug I did not expect. I reluctantly hugged her back. She whispered in my ear, "Be strong. What lies ahead will be difficult."

I stiffened and was about to ask her what she meant but she pulled away from me and began dragging me away. "Come, Caroline. We need to get you of that dress. You must be dying underneath all that fabric."

* * *

I was nervous as I had dinner with Elijah and Katerina. They served a meal of seafood all cooked delightfully well but I could not enjoy it as I contemplated what test Elijah had planned for me. Katerina had told me to be strong and this did not quell my fears that what test I had to face would be frightening. It wasn't until Katerina excused herself that the fear became a cruel dread that coursed through my veins, adrenaline clouding my thoughts.

"Your heartbeat is going so fast I fear you might collapse," Elijah smiled wistfully at me. "Please do not make yourself ill and end your marriage before it has even began. If you die with me, Kol would be much upset."

I let out a big gulp of air and laughed, albeit a little hysterically. "Can we please get to the test? The suspense is what's making me sick."

Elijah wiped his mouth a red napkin before getting to his feet. "Very well. Come with me, dear Caroline."

I followed him quickly as he led us to the large window of the dining room, showing a view of a starless sky. Elijah turned to me and asked, "What do you see?"

"Darkness," I answered.

He let out an amused smile before it disappeared just as quickly. He waved his hand and the view outside the window changed. I gasped as I saw my parents inside our house, sitting in our living room and looking worried. Cups of cold tea were beside them but they paid no attention to those as they talked in hushed whispers, their stares never wavering from the landline phone.

"What's this?" I inquired warily.

"This is the future," Elijah explicated, watching my reactions. "Or a possible one. Like an hour glass, I can manipulate to see between summers past, present and future. This is the summer after you leave your family and marry Kol. They never see you again."

I stared at him in horror and fear. "What do you mean by 'never again'?"

"Nobody said becoming a consort had no sacrifice," Elijah waved his hand again and the view outside changed to my parents looking a decade older, more grey-haired and tired. "To become immortal, you must give up your mortal life. That is the blood you spill and your marriage is the knife."

He waved his hand again and my parents looked to be in their seventies, wrinkled and white-haired and about to give in. My mother, my beautiful mother, slept calmly on her chair as my father, my handsome father, tried to wake her up. And it was to no avail because…

"No," I sobbed out as my father began to cry as he realized my mother was gone and had left him alone. "No!"

"This is your lamb, Caroline," Elijah was not cruel but neither was he kind. "You have to choose. Love is not for the faint of heart."

"It is for the brave," Katerina spoke as she entered the room. "And perhaps, the foolish."

I turned to her tears dripping from my eyes, unable to stare into the mirage of the future anymore. "Is it worth it? This life?"

"You will never growl old," She tells me. "You will never have children and you will watch as everything you know disappears and you wonder if it was all a dream. Like being mortal had just been a fantasy you created for yourself to bear the thought of continuity."

"Is it worth it?" I demanded, feeling I was about to lose it and start crying hysterically in Elijah's dining room. "Do you regret all of it?"

"No," Katerina answered softly. "I loved Elijah more than all of it. He is my reason for being."

I stared at the impossibly beautiful girl and to her summer god and wanted to see Kol more than anything then. I wanted to hold him in my arms and know,  _yes, he is worth all of it_. That  _yes, he is my reason for being._

"Caroline?" Elijah voiced out quiet but clearly. "Have you made your choice?"

I turned back to the view outside the window and saw that it was showing the past and my mother and I were outside and she was teaching me how to ride a bike.

"I'm not ready," My younger self said to my mom in worry.

"Yes, you are, sweetie," She told me calmly. "You're ready."

And that's when I knew what my choice was, what it would always be. I grasped my leaf pendant, closed my eyes and said, "I choose Kol."

The view outside the window disappeared to show morning and I let out a breath as the sunlight peaked through the glass of the window. Katerina enveloped me in a hug and told me, "Good job."

Elijah smiled at me and nodded in approval. "Welcome to the family, my dear."

"What now?" I untangled myself from his consort and questioned him, determination turning me into steel. "How do I get Kol from Winter?"

"Our brother's name is Niklaus," Elijah says. "And although he is able to hide himself and Kol from us, he cannot ignore the tradition of testing a new consort and he will send you an invite to his home. There you will have to pass his test and then save Kol."

"How do I save him?"

Elijah turned to Katerina and held out his hand, she handed him a bracelet with rubies. A barn owl flew into the room and dropped a small, green pouch in my hands and inside it I found a small peridot ring that must belong to a man. Elijah moved closer to me and put Katerina's bracelet in my hand. "Along with your necklace, you have the token of two other consorts. Proof of our love and devotion, something Niklaus has never felt and secretly craves. Show him the memories and he will let Kol go."

A snow owl flew into the room and dropped a dark blue pouch in my hands. I opened it and found a piece of glass shaped like a snowflake.

"Punctual as always, our brother," Elijah smiled. "Throw that into the ocean and you will find your way to Niklaus' home."

Elijah waved his hand and we were outside the house and at the beach once more. I put Stefan's ring and Katerina's bracelet carefully into the green pouch and turned to look at Elijah and Katerina with a determined but still nervous smile. "Wish me luck?"

"Break a leg," Katerina responded. "Not literally though. It's kind of slippery in Niklaus' castle so you better watch your step."

"Isn't she enchanting?" Elijah chuckled before moving closer and tapped me on my nose. "Bring him home, Caroline."

I smiled and did an awkward little curtsy. "Anything for Summer."

I pulled my arm back and threw the glass snowflake into the sea. A bridge of ice surfaced that seemed to be leading to some place far away. Niklaus was apparently going to make me walk to his home unlike his siblings. What a nice guy.

Elijah seemed to have the same thought because he shook his head and waved his hand, my wine-colored sundress became thick winter clothes. "Good luck, my dear. We are all rooting for you."

* * *

It was quite a walk from Elijah's home towards Niklaus' winter wonderland. But as Elijah explained, time moved different within their territories and what must've been hours felt like seconds as I found myself outside a large palace of ice. Even with the gloves, my fingers felt numb as I lifted the huge icy door knocker and the sound of it against the glassy ice door seemed to be swallowed up by the cool winds of a blizzard around me. I waited, resisting the urge to close my eyes against the unforgiving winds until after what felt like an eternity, the doors opened by themselves, creaking loudly and showing me the foyer of a desolate palace.

I stepped inside and as soon as I carefully got down the icy steps, the doors closed behind me, trapping me inside the ice palace. I turned in a full circle, eyeing the giant icicles hanging from the ceiling that seemed to serve as a makeshift chandelier as they glowed illuminating the chilly room.

"Hello?" I called out. "Anybody home?"

"Caroline?"

I turned and saw the one person I'd been searching for, yearning for, standing there dressed like I'd last saw him that horrible last autumn's day.

"Kol!" I ran to him and enveloped him in a tight hug. I breathed in his scent and smelled pine trees and hot chocolate. Which I knew was kind of odd since Kol had always smelled like autumn to me, dried leaves and pumpkin spice, but I was too happy to take much account into this change. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too." He hugged me back and buried his face in my neck. "How I missed you, my Caroline."

"Kol," I pulled back to look into his dark eyes, wanting to weep in happiness. "You're okay. Are you okay? I know Niklaus has kept you prisoner. Did he hurt you-"

"I am fine," He took my hand and placed a kissed on my palm. "We will both be fine now."

I practically melted against him as he enveloped me in his arms, his hands on my hips as he leaned down and kissed me. The warmth I always found in Kol was oddly absent but I was too overjoyed at having him with me to care. He was here and he was mine and nothing else mattered.

"I love you," I gasped against his mouth. "More than anything."

"Do you?" He stopped. "Would you love me even if I wasn't practically a god?"

"Of course," I assured him. "I loved you when you were just the boy next door. I'd love you even if you were a werewolf or a dragon."

"Really?" He kept going. "Would you love me even if I was to not make you immortal and as you age and I remain the same, as I find some younger and more beautiful girl to replace you?"

I felt my heart stutter in my chest, an ache quaking in my ribcage. "But why would you not give us forever when your siblings have done for their consorts?"

He remained quiet and stared at me waiting for me to answer.

It hurt to answer but I had to. "Perhaps, if I could spend a full and happy mortal life with you, I would not mind. As I said, I love you more than anything."

"Why would you do that?"

I looked up at the unfamiliar voice and found a blond man in Kol's place, Esther's green eyes stared at me as he scowled at me in disbelief in anger. "Who-"

"Why would you allow yourself to fade away for my brother?" He demanded. "Why would you do that?"

"Because I love him," I told him forcefully. "As your siblings want you to understand. They gave me their-"

"No," He interrupted me. "I care not for their love and their consorts. I want to know about yours."

I gazed at him for the longest moment, trying to decide what to do and I grasped my leaf pendant and remembered Kol and the feeling of utter completeness I only felt with him. Closing my eyes, I unclasped my necklace from my neck and put it in Niklaus' palm. "This is my love."

He closed his eyes as he grasped the leaf pendant with both hands and I was in awe as images of my memories with Kol began to play out on the icy walls of the palace. I smiled as I watched as start as friends and gradually become something more. It ended with our first kiss that faithful autumn day and I felt teary as I watched Kol in the memory walk away. I wished I had stopped him then more badly then anything.

The images stopped and I turned to Niklaus who was glaring down at the floor, his shoulders stiff. He waved his hand and my necklace reappeared on my neck. With the next wave of his hand, Kol appeared on the icy floor. I ran to him and he looked half-dead, graying and weak, barely able to open his eyes. He smiled when he saw me.

"Caroline," He croaked. "You're here."

"Yes, Kol," I cupped his face in my hands. "I found you."

He laughed weakly. "Did you meet my siblings?"

"Elijah's nice," I answered, my voice wavering. "Rebekah's a little snooty."

His laugh became a cough and I stared at him in worry before I turned to Niklaus who was facing the wall.

"How do I save him?" I asked Winter.

He let out a harsh laugh. "True love's kiss cause apparently love can conquer all."

I glared fiercely at his back and nearly shouted. "Stop messing with me! How do I fix him?"

He sighed irritably and finally faced me, giving me a bored glare. "Tears. A single tear for someone you love can give life back to a dying heart."

Kol coughed again and I worriedly fussed over him, watching him get greyer and weaker before my eyes. He would die here if I could not save him. All I went through to find him and bring him home would be for nothing. The despair that overcame me was too much and fat tears slipped down my cheeks and down to Kol's lips. At the first droplet, color returned to him and he breathed easily.

"It worked," I said incredulously. "He's getting better."

"Well, of course," Niklaus sniped.

I gave him a glare from behind me. "You did this."

He shrugged. "All's fair in war."

"And love." I corrected him.

"That too," He waved his hand and a browning leaf fell from the ceiling and landed on Kol's chest. "Leave now before I change my mind. I'll come for you two again someday and next time I plan on winning. But for now, enjoy your new life."

The leaf on Kol's chest glowed a bright gold.

"Welcome to the family, Caroline."

And the world fell away.

* * *

"They'll all be coming to our wedding, you know." Kol pointed out to me as we were cuddled on the grass near the lake. My head was resting on his chest, fingers idly tracing the buttons of his jumper. "There's no escaping them. You'll be immortal and you're stuck with them forever."

"If this is your way of saying you don't want to marry me, you should've thought about that before making me go on that little adventure of having to save you from your megalomaniac brother-"

He shushed me. "Not so loud. He might hear you and send an early blizzard our way because you wounded his ego. He's got a very fragile ego it's ridiculous, believe me."

I rolled my eyes "He's actually a big softie. I mean, all I did was show him my memories of us being in love and he let us go."

"He explained that actually," Kol expounded. "He wrote to me that he let us go because we were so nauseating he wanted to disembowel a polar bear."

"What?" I sat up and gave him a disbelieving look. "You guys are keeping in touch?"

"He's family."

"He tried to kill you to get your power and wants to kill everyone with an eternal winter!"

He shrugged. "Nobody's perfect."

"Unbelievable!" I huffed. "Your family is so weird."

"Yeah, well, after the first day of Autumn where we vow to love each other forever and ever, you'll be one of us." He gave me a cheeky grin. "And then you'll be part of this weird family and there is no escape."

I narrowed my eyes at him and poked him in the chest. "Does that mean I have to deal with your crazy mom?"

He shook his head. "You don't mess with Mother Nature."

I sighed. "You're lucky I love you."

"And you're lucky I love you," He kissed my cheek and slowly inched towards my mouth. "I mean, you are marrying a god."

I rolled my eyes but allowed him to kiss me anyway.


	90. baby, you're mean to me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Caroline wants a baby after a false alarm. Kol think he's going to be a bad father a slowly starts to panic the more they talk about it. he goes to Klaus for advice. Klaus and Caroline never had a romantic relationship)" -P.M
> 
> Quote is from Wallace Stevens' poem, Sunday Morning. And I borrowed the line about having kids from Girl Meets World.
> 
> So in this AU, Nik's miracle baby never happened. Just no.

"I'm late."

Those are the first words Caroline says to Kol as he enters their apartment. He's just gotten back from helping his brothers with another problem in the ever exciting kingdom of New Orleans and all he really wants to do is collapse in their bed with her in his arms for days but his girl looked positively terrified and it immediately put him on guard.

Caroline didn't deny her fear or run away from it like most people he knew. She never hid it but she learned to move past it to get whatever needed to be done. Showing tears wasn't a weakness to her and right now the tears in her eyes were making him antsy.

"Late? Really? I thought you were just in time."

He makes that joke a lot to her. Ever since he returned from the Other Side human and a warlock with all the power to cause real mischief and that crazy bloke Silas had jammed the Cure down her throat as a last Ha-Ha to the idiots back at Mystic Falls, they'd found each other. She'd shown up a year ago in the city aged a few years older, closer to an adult than a teenager now and they'd finally interacted with each other for real.

His siblings were off dealing with vampires, witches and werewolves and he'd been the only one to greet her and go, "Hello Forbes. Fancy a cuppa?"

She'd laughed and that was it.

Timing, he called it. This was their time. She was just in time for when he wanted to discover what being human was and she was the best person for the job. Someone who retained her humanity despite the temptations of vampirism, she was just in time.

"No, Kol,"

She went to the couch and took a seat and he followed her like the tides being pulled by the moon and sat beside her. She leaned instinctively into him and let his touch calm her, if a little.

"What I mean is," She tries again. "My period...is late."

It makes him pause. The thought of children had felt like a distant dream to him for so long. When he was twenty and human, he considered just marrying a girl in their village and having a sprog or two. He'd teach them magic and then he'd die and that'd be it. Then he became a vampire and kids were suddenly off the table.

But he wasn't a vampire anymore. He was back to being human and Caroline was back to being human and kids were very much on the table again. The thought of safeguarding against them just felt ludicrous. Well, now here they were.

He tried to speak. "Are you...sure?"

"I could book an appointment at the hospital," She replied. "The witches said magic can be tricky when it comes to these things."

Meaning, spells to determine pregnancy for magical children were often tricky because as of the moment, the baby in her womb was pure magic and could mess with the results. He glanced down at Caroline's flat belly and imagined it swelling, feeling the spark of magic against his hand when he touched it. His child, a witch of wizard, ready to join the world.

He moved closer to Caroline to kiss her shoulder, the skin bare from the camisole she wore. She was trembling, he just noticed and he enveloped her more securely in a hug as he promised her, "I'll take care of you,  _both_  of you."

* * *

 

 

Caroline's period arrives two days later.

 

* * *

"Caroline wants a baby," Kol said around his second glass.

Nik is with him at the bar, helping him drink away his feelings as he feels like his head is about to explode. His brother could be an outright evil git at times but every once in a while, he was decent. Those times were rare and one must make the most of them when they do come. Thus, they were there.

His brother put down his glass on the bar top and looked at him with a strange gleam in his eye. "She does?"

"We had a bit of a scare a few weeks ago," Kol explains. "And now she wants it for real."

"Why?"

The question was simple for Nik. He would understand Kol's reluctance better than anyone. The nightmare of their parents would always haunt them until the end. While Rebekah and Elijah yearned for a family and things that are so far away from their grasp it was a tragedy, Nik and Kol wondered. Wondered if they'd be like their parents, could they be better or worse?

"The same reason all people want children," Kol exhales a breathy laugh. "I never quite understood it."

"A reminder of their vanity," Nik says around a drink. "Or mortality."

" _Death is the mother of beauty_ ," He quotes.

" _Hence, from her alone, shall come fulfilment to our dreams_ ," Nik continues with a smile. "It's nice to know you didn't spent a thousand years just being a savage psychopath."

"Pot meets kettle,"

Nik laughs. "You want my advice, little brother?"

"I'm breathless to hear it,"

"Have kids."

Kol looks up at him in apprehension. "But what if I-"

"That's what your girl is for," His brother says. "Do you think she'll be a great mum?"

"Yes," He answers easily.

Because yes, Caroline would be an  _amazing_  mum. He can easily picture her with a little girl or boy and seeing nothing but sunshine.

"Well, then have kids," Nik smiles, wistfully. "And you sit on a chair and feel amazed."

"Do you ever regret not being able to have any of your own?" Kol asks, watching his brother's reaction.

He knew despite all Nik's insistence that power was everything to him, Nik longed just like Rebekah and Elijah. But not to be human as Nik hated to feel weak. He wanted a family and to protect that family he needed power. But as Nik could not have a family of his own, power would have to do. Nik had a strange logic.

"Sometimes," Nik stares down into his glass. "But then I had to take care of annoying younger siblings for a thousand years and one of them is finally growing up so it's like I had the full experience."

Kol laughs. "Thanks, Dad."

Nik smirks. "So, am I going to be the godfather?"

"Fuck no. We're choosing someone sane."


	91. i gotta learn to be a wiser fool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Maybe you could do one where Caroline gets jealous of Caleb aka Kol and Davina and so she goes on a date with Klaus to make him jealous? Maybe a double date or something?" –Aimee
> 
> "Can you do more with Kol as Kaleb with some recent episodes of the Originals?" -Sarah
> 
> Sequel to "you say you love me" and "you'll be mine again".

"This isn't a date," Caroline hissed for the hundredth time that night.

Klaus just continued giving her that smug grin as the waiter brought their entree.

"This isn't a date, okay?" Caroline continued. "You know, I'm with Kol. I will always be with Kol."

"You weren't always."

"He died. I was grieving. You took advantage."

Klaus frowned at that, not liking her words.

"You knew the truth, Klaus," Caroline persisted. "I loved him and I still love him. All this posturing is not going to change that."

"What is this?"

They both turned to see a furious Kol and Davina who seemed generally confused about the situation.

"Kol, I-"

" _Are you on a_   _date with_   _my brother_?"

"I can explain-"

"Yes, she is!" Klaus happily declared. "Take a seat, why don't you, little brother? And -Davina, was it? = join us as well. Let's make this a double date."

Caroline glared at the Satan-spawn named Niklaus Mikaelson and resisted kicking him under the table. The waiters moved a nearby table and joined it to theirs, allowing space for Kol and Davina.

"I want an explanation now," Kol intoned, his voice hiding an upcoming shitestorm. His blue eyes somehow had the same intensity of his old darker eyes and he was glaring at both his brother and girlfriend in fury. "Tell me or I will burn this place to the ground."

"I thought you let those tendencies go when you came back as a warlock, Kol," Klaus said easily.

Kol continued to glare at him darkly. "Not completely."

"I agreed to go on a date with him if he explained why Finn has been acting like a total psycho," Caroline told him with a desperate look, urging him to believe her. "Turns out he's responsible for why I'm here."

"Finn has always been a total psychopath. Why do you think he was kept daggered for so long?" Kol replied. "And as for wanting you here, he wants emotional leverage over me."

Caroline blinked at him.

He sighed and reached over to take her hand. "Caroline, you could've just asked me this."

"But-"

"Nik's a manipulative bastard, remember?"

"Yes."

"And what should we never do again?"

"Go near him because he's a disgusting pervert who always wants people he can never have."

"I take offense to that," Klaus cuts in.

"Shut up!" Kol growls back before turning to Caroline. "What have we learned?"

Caroline sighs. "Kol is right and I am stupid."

"And who does Kol love?"

Caroline smiles at that. "Me,"

"Want to go home and watch movies?"

"Yes,"

Kol gets to his feet and offers a hand to Caroline to help her get up. Hand in hand, they walk out of the restaurant, looking the prettiest couple ever.

Klaus watches this all with an unhappy scowl before turning to the other person still at the table and smiles. "So – Davina, was it? – how old are you again?"


	92. not like the movies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Caroline is trying to get the originals & others to go to Disney world for vacation when kol asks what disney is. Caroline forces him to watch disney movies and tries to get him on her side." –P.M
> 
> Sequel-ish to 'baby, you're mean to me'.

"We all need a vacation,"

Five such ominous words started it all. Caroline entered the living room and announces it to the members of the Mikaelson family with her sunny grin. While, they'd gotten used to the fact Kol had settled down with Little Miss Sunshine here and was now expecting a baby in six months, they were still not used to...well, Caroline herself.

"Can't," Klaus muttered into his third glass of whiskey today. He needed to stop but running a kingdom was exhausting. "I have work."

"Delegate," Caroline replied easily.

"Which means I have to run this place," Elijah pointed out to her.

He loved Caroline a little more than his siblings because she was carrying his niece and therefore, she must be protected like a delicate flower. He was weird.

"Delegate,"

Rebekah smirked. "Which means I'm-"

"Delegate!" Caroline practically exclaimed. "Don't you have a truce with Marcel right now? Let him run the place for a week. He did just fine for over fifty years."

Klaus scowled at the fact that Marcel was an adept ruler and he wasn't even around to be given praise for it, cause he raised Marcel, you know. Just so you know, he raised that guy and therefore he's the awesome one.

"Fine!" Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Where do you want to go anyway?"

Caroline was practically bouncing with her excitement. "Disney World!"

There was a pause.

And then a unanimous, "No!"

* * *

"What's 'Disney'?" Kol asked when Caroline arrived at their apartment and started complaining about his siblings not wanting to go to 'Disney World' because they ' _weren't bloody seven, Caroline! Dear God_.'

Caroline stopped and gaped at him. "What?"

"What is 'Disney'?" He asked, more hesitantly this time.

She smacked her forehead. "Right, a hundred years in a coffin. Alrighty, we'll fix that right away."

He couldn't say anything as she grabbed his hand and prepared him for the movie marathon of a lifetime.

* * *

"So...the apple is poisoned?"

"Yes."

"And she ate it even though she didn't know who that ugly old bat was?"

"Yes."

"What an idiot."

* * *

"So...she pricked her finger on this spinning wheel even though she would die if she did?"

"Death-like sleep, but yes."

"What an idiot."

* * *

"Why did she kidnap that couple's puppies when she just bought the rest from pet shops? Why didn't she just get more puppies from a different pet shop? She would've gotten away with it."

"I...I don't know."

"What an idiot."

* * *

"Why is she in love with him? She's never really met him."

"It's love at first sight!"

"So, she's gonna abandon the Ocean and her people to be with some guy she's never even talked to properly?"

"Yes."

"What an idiot."

* * *

"What...what just happened to Bambi's mother?"

"She got shot by a hunter."

"And?"

"And now's she's dead."

"Oh."

"Kol, where are you going?"

* * *

"WHY IS THERE A HOLE IN THE LIVING ROOM WALL?"

" _I PUNCHED IT BECAUSE I NEEDED TO FEEL MANLY AGAIN!"_

"KOL, YOU ARSEHOLE!"

" _SHUT UP, NIK!"_

* * *

"So..." Caroline turned to him with a smile. "Disney World?"

"I hate you and I hate Walt Disney and every single sick human being who worked on those movies...but yes, we are going." Kol smiled back at her and then stood up. "Excuse me for a minute."

* * *

"KOL! WHY IS THERE NOW A SECOND HOLE!"

" _ASK THE FUCKING HUNCHBACK OF NOTRE DAME!"_


	93. do you want to talk?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "kol and Caroline are locked in the gilbert house after Caroline goes against her friends plans to kill the original." –P.M
> 
> "Talking Bodies by Tove Lo" –clary

"That was stupid of you." Kol said casually from his spot by the window, leaning against the wall and looking into the outside world like he wasn't pissed off to the extreme.

"Probably," She agreed to his statement begrudgingly. "But if I hadn't stepped in, you would be dead."

" _Or_  Jeremy Gilbert would just be severely dismembered and we wouldn't be dealing with the hell Silas is going to raise when they free him." He turned away from the window to come closer to her on the couch. "I had them. I could've stopped the insanity the Idiot Squad planned and now whatever is coming is on _you_."

" _Or_ , you would be dead." She glared up at him defiantly. "You carry the white oak stake in your pocket like an idiot. Elena could've grabbed it from you-"

He snorted. "Yeah, a baby vampire could've overpowered me,  _an Original_. In what universe does that make sense, Forbes?"

Caroline leaned back against the cushions of the couch with a disbelieving shake of her head. "You are really a piece of work. I saved your life and you're angry at me?"

"Why did you 'save' my life anyway?" He took a seat on the coffee table, eyes focused on her. They were deep and intense eyes. "What purpose does it serve you?"

She stared into his eyes, liquid brown almost black and wondered. "You're Klaus' brother."

"What?" He laughed, it was loud and mocking. "Oh, I see it now. You fancy my brother and thought this would be a sweet gesture to get you two-"

"And Rebekah's brother. And Elijah's brother," She interrupted him, eyeing the white carpet underneath her shoes. "You're someone's family."

Kol was quiet, an odd thing for the silence he seemed to enjoy filling. She could feel his gaze on her, penetrating like needles into her skin. He was assessing her and she forced herself not to fidget. The silence stretched.

"Why does that matter?" He finally asked.

She looked up at that, her eyebrows furrowed. "Because it does?"

"Why does it matter that I have siblings?" He was looking at her but his mind seemed far off, his voice contemplative. "Why does it matter when they don't care if I die?"

"What?" She almost gaped at him in shock. "What are you saying? Of course they-"

But he's already standing up and returning to his original position at the window. She watched him and wondered.

* * *

Come morning, Tyler was at the door, pressing his hands against the invisible barrier. He looked frustrated and petulant, glaring at Kol who was at the doorway of the living room with a bored expression. Caroline tried to explain to Tyler that Bonnie had spelled the entire house and that no one could go in or out.

"So, you're stuck in there with him?" Tyler exclaimed. "How the hell did that happen?"

"Yeah, Forbes, how did that happen?" Kol chimed in, not helping the situation.

She sent the Original a frown before turning back to her boyfriend. "I thought I was doing something right…but maybe I was wrong."

"Ouch," Kol let out a faux hiss of pain. "That breaks my heart."

Tyler looked at her desperately. "Is there no way you can get out? Can't Bonnie undo it?"

"She went with the others to find the Cure," Caroline explained. "And she said that the spell would wear off after three days. What could happen until then?"

* * *

"Your boyfriend abandoned you." Kol said almost in sing-song while he raided the Gilberts' liquor cabinet. "You'd think he'd be camped out on the porch, trying to make sure I wouldn't hurt you."

"He didn't abandon me," Caroline protested from where she was counting the blood bags in the fridge. They had enough for an entire week and should have no problem until they were free lest Kol decide to binge out and leave them starving.

"And why isn't he here?"

"He went home because I told him to," She closed the fridge and moved around Kol to open the cupboards, smiling when she found a bag of cookies. "He couldn't do anything but glare at you from the doorway anyway."

"Right. He would be completely helpless if I tried to, maybe, snap your neck a few times," He grinned when she tensed. "Maybe break your spine or pull out a few organs."

"You wouldn't." She said even though her heart was hammering in her chest.

There was a reason, she knew, why Klaus kept him in a coffin, why he didn't want his brother out and about in the New World. She'd vaguely traced his footsteps in history, a little soft Googling and abandoned the idea when she saw the surface of all his deeds. Snapping her neck seemed the kindest thing he'd do. He could torture her for the time they had there. He could kill her.

"I would," Kol was behind her suddenly, pressing her against the counter. She was trapped, his hot breaths on the back of her neck. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "I could."

She remained still, hugging the bag of cookies to her chest, crushing them as she tried to keep still. He hadn't moved away. She kept still. He reached up and opened the cupboard to their right and pulled out two glasses.

"Have a drink with me?" He said, his breath ticking the side of her face.

She closed her eyes and nodded.

* * *

They were sitting at the island. Kol was pouring them shots of whiskey. She'd winced at her first sip but didn't complain. He was chatty again, vibrant, almost manic. He had the charm the Originals could so easily conjure up, like wearing a mask to hide the savagery within. He was handsome, more like Elijah than Klaus with the dark features and even the cleft on his chin and it almost made her want to forget who she was drinking with.

He spoke and told her stories of his long life. Never the beginning, more always in the middle, about ancient cities and historical figures. He talked about food, music, and clothing. He talked about magic.

"You were a witch?" She asked.

She'd stop after every other shot for water, trying to keep her head on straight. There was this temptation in the air, to let loose and give in to the animal within her. Kol looked at her with his wild gaze and made her want to be too. It was so very tempting and dangerous.

"Son of a witch," He pointed to himself.

He was still mostly sober but she attributed that to centuries of drinking with kings and generals. The man could hold his alcohol.

"Is magic hereditary?" She asked, genuinely curious.

"Doesn't your Bon-Bon like to talk about her gift?"

"No, not really,"

At least not her.

"Yes, it's hereditary." He smiled at her, before taking another shot, swallowing slowly. "Witches and warlocks teach their children magic from a young age. I learned when I was around five."

"Five?" She smiled softly. "At that age, I was still learning how to spell most words."

"Well, I was learning only the basics. Like how magic felt."

"Bonnie told me about that at least." She remembered Bonnie's mother's devastation when she realized she couldn't feel magic anymore. "You can feel magic through the earth?"

"Yes, it's…" His gaze was far off like he was remembering something barely out of his reach. "Like warmth seeping in through finger tips. Magic comes from nature as we are descended from the Fae."

"Fae? Like faeries?" She may have watched a little too much True Blood. "Is there like a Faerie court with a king and queen out there in Louisiana?"

He blinked at her. "How do you know about that?"

She shrugged. "Lucky guess?"

He shook his head like this was typical and poured another shot for himself and her. "Yes, the faeries have a court and have their royal family. I cannot say their names though unless we might summon them. They're a bloodthirsty lot."

"Even more than an Original vampire?"

He laughed. It was deep and pleasant. It made her almost shiver in a not-terrible way. "Even more so. They are not gentle creatures. More beastly than wondrous."

"And witches are descended from them?"

"Mm-hmm," He hummed. "From the mating with humans they've taken. A new race was born to ensure balance. It's in a witch's very nature to want to keep that equilibrium."

"And when they don't?"

"Then they've become like me."

"What is that?"

"Wrong."

* * *

"How are you wrong?" She traced the rim of her still full shot glass.

" _We_  are wrong, sweetheart," He smiled at the endearment. "Vampires are a crime against nature. What my mother did, what my siblings do to all these people, to you is wrong."

He laughed, his seriousness fading away in a blink of an eye, the manic energy back to him. "Do forget that. Finn was the maudlin one. I'm the fun one. No more of these deep musings, eh?"

She watched him as he changed the topic to something livelier, about a French king and his consorts. She listened and traced the rim of her shot glass.  _We are wrong_. It made her want to vomit.

* * *

She slept in Elena's room. It was familiar and she stared at the photos on her friend's vanity with an almost wistful feeling. A few years ago they were these young just-human girls who had no idea about this secret world of the supernatural. Vampires, witches, werewolves, and now even faeries out there. How the Caroline a few years ago would've freaked out had she known about the horrors that were hidden from her.

_We are wrong._  And yet, Caroline found herself as a vampire. Her insecurities and jealousies took a back seat as she was able to become stronger, become who she was meant to be. She didn't regret turning and leaving behind vulnerable little Caroline.

Bit where she found strength, Kol found more. He was a warlock before, magic and a purpose already gave him his sense of identity. She found herself and became whole. But Kol became…

A nightmare.

A monster.

A god, even.

_We are wrong._

* * *

She came down to find him making breakfast and it all looked and smelled amazing. It seemed someone didn't just terrorize and party their way through the aeons. He gave her a smug little smirk as she took a seat on the island and he put down a plate of what looked like pancakes.

"Platski," He explained. "Polish potato pancakes served with sugar because there is no sour cream or cottage cheese to be found in this sad, pathetic kitchen."

"When were you living in Poland?"

She eagerly cut into her breakfast with a smile. He took the seat beside her on the island as he told her the story. He talked with his hands when he was especially excited about something and would stop and move the fork in his hand almost like a wand. The English accent made it hard for her not to make the Potter connection and inwardly smiled.

* * *

He never seemed to run out of stories and she didn't mind. Her own were too few, a few years of existence nothing compared to the lives he had experienced. He kept talking and she listened. He truly had a nice voice, maybe even nicer than Klaus'. When he spoke slower, his voice deeper she could almost be lulled into a dream like it was a lullaby.

It felt odd to feel safe in the presence of a man who would've died long before her had their mother not cast a spell. Maybe this was why he considered what he was wrong. He was something that should've vanished a long time ago and yet here he was. Like how she would be.

Forever Seventeen Caroline Forbes. She'd be the same long before the people around her were gone, long before their children were gone and their children. Kol's temporary maudlin began to make more sense.

"Do you miss it?" She asked. "Being human?"

"I miss being a warlock," He looked at the sunlight peeking through the windows. "I miss magic."

"Is that why you're…like you are? You miss it so much that you act the way you do?"

"Am I monster because I hate that I'm not a warlock anymore?"

She stared at him and waited for his answer.

He smirked. "Every second of my existence.

"Don't you get it? I've lost my bloody mind."

* * *

She didn't know where he slept. Whether he was in Jeremy's or Jenna's old room she didn't want to know. The former would just annoy her friend's younger brother and the latter felt disrespectful to a dead woman's memory. Jenna had been good and loved her niece and nephew and Klaus killed her for a ritual. It felt surreal to remember how many people have died in this town and it made her wonder why people stayed.

"Why did you save me?" Kol was at the doorway of Elena's room, not quite entering barely a step inside. He looked down at where Caroline was on the bed, idly tracing the face of an old teddy bear. "Seriously, Forbes, tell the truth."

She sighed and leaned back against the headboard, placing the bear on her abdomen like armour from his questions. He didn't relent and stepped inside, taking the place beside her on the bed like they did this all the time. He plucked the bear from her grasp and put it on him instead. He was keeping the teddy like a hostage, unbelievable.

"Spill or his stuffing comes out," He tugs lightly on one of the plush toy's arms. "It's the bear's life on your hands."

She sighed. All vampire men remained children at heart in the worst ways it seemed. "Fine."

He turned his head and looked right at her, waiting with that steady gaze.

She squirmed a little before answering, her voice frustrated. "I did it for my dad."

"Your dad?" He repeated. "What does he have to do with me?"

"Nothing at all,"

"And?"

"Did Klaus tell you about him?"

"I barely listen when my brother prattles about anything anymore."

She closed her eyes before explaining. "He passed away last year. And when I think about him, all I can remember is that he won't be here for the big moments of my life. Instead, I get to wonder what he'd say or do if he was here.

"And it's not just me who's lost someone. Bonnie lost her grandmother. Elena lost her parents, both adopted and birth parents. Jeremy lost his parents. Tyler lost his dad. Matt lost his sister. We've all lost someone and you _are_  somebody's family – even if you say they don't care about you, which I doubt – and I didn't want someone to have to mourn you like I and my friends have to."

The silence after her little speech was almost deafening. She almost held her breath as Kol continued to stare at her, eyes unreadable and searching.

"Some people would think I've lived too long," He finally said.

"Well, that's just some people." She returned and gave him a smile. He smiled back and it was soft and genuine. It made her feel funny again.

* * *

"I always talk about me. Why don't you have any funny stories to share with the group?"

He tossed the bear back to her, it felt like a fluffy canon ball of death. Damn Original strength.

"I don't have any really good stories. None as crazy as yours."

The guy had really lived. No one could say he spent eternity in a monastery just fiddling this thumbs.

"That's because you've never gotten out of this town, out of this bloody country and see what the world has to offer."

"How do you know I've never been out of this town?"

"Your starry-eyed gaze was much too obvious." He leaned over her suddenly, weight supported by his elbow and she saw those handsome features of his inches before her own. It was making her feel heady. "Come with me."

"Where?"

"Anywhere you want. Close your eyes and point to a map." He leaned even closer and she closed her eyes as his breath fanned over her face. "I'll make it worth your while."

His fingertips were on her cheek, lightly tracing her cheek bones, her eyelids, and her lips. "Come away with me."

Her skin felt hypersensitive, his touch almost electric. She inhaled and waited for what he would do next and felt his hand on her hair line, nails lightly grazing her scalp. She exhaled and opened her eyes. He was impossibly handsome right then, brown eyes soft, and smile welcoming. She could've said agreed to any question he asked right then.

Is this what magic felt like? Like warmth and feeling like you may not live without it? That anything else paled in comparison? Enough to drive you insane?

His lips were nearly on hers and her mouth lightly touched his as she answered, "Yes."

He smiled and he was somewhere between the manic boy and the introspective man. She thought she liked this balance. Equilibrium, he said. In his very nature.

"Take me out dancing," She told him, reaching up to sneak under the hem of his shirt. "And to listen to Jazz music and drink wine."

He held his breath as she reached up to kiss the corner of his mouth. "Take me away from here."

"Yes," He leaned down to kiss her properly. "Whatever you want?"

She smiled. "Even to meet the faeries?"

He snorted but acquiesced.

* * *

Kol drove like a madman. How they hadn't been pulled over yet was a mystery to her but she could care less. He still talked as they drove through familiar streets and then till she didn't know where they were. It was like those crazy stories her grandma liked to watch in black and white films. Run away with a tall, dark and handsome stranger and have adventures. It could end in heartbreak or happily ever after, you never really know after the credits roll.

_I'll be seeing you in all the old familiar places that this heart of mine embraces all day through…_

She closed her eyes as the music played in the background from a station that played old classics. Kol told her about Billie Holiday and the time period, his favourite one so far. The crooning voice was almost hypnotic and she felt like she could this forever. Like Forever Seventeen wouldn't be so terrible.

He talked and she watched the view outside. She hoped he never ran out of stories. And lucky for her, he never would.

_I'll be seeing you…_


	94. you are a tourist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Maybe one where Kol is famous (a bad boy kinda thing) and Caroline is not" –Mona

For Caroline's eighteenth birthday, she let herself be dragged into a club by her roommate. Getting into the acting school in London had been a blessed surprise and she'd been feeling like the transport that she was for weeks but Rebekah was infectious and had this way of making her let loose and feel more at ease. She'd met the other blonde after answering a wanted roommate ad on Tumblr of all places when Caroline needed a place to live before moving haul to another continent. Her student's visa just pushed through when she found herself in the amazingly nice penthouse of Rebekah Mikaelson.

The girl had obviously come from wealthy parents and didn't even have to pay rent as they'd bought it for her and didn't even need the money for subletting one of the rooms of the massive space. But Rebekah had merely smiled at her and explained, "It drives me mad when I live alone."

And Caroline soon discovered that Rebekah was quite 'mad' herself. Odd sleep schedules and a nearly empty fridge save for a jar of olives and bottles of gin and tequila. It was no wonder why Rebekeh remained skinny when all she consumed was alcohol and slept sporadically. Rebekah always seemed to be moving either going to a class at her fancy art school, attending some odd seminar by some European dude on 'surrealism' or going out to clubs to party the night away.

Rebekah wasn't a bad roommate. She did let Caroline do what she wanted and rented her an amazing space for a barely there price. She wasn't messy or brought any guys home. In fact, Rebekah was a model roommate who even went out of her way to help Caroline with her transition into London life.

Late night girl talks over margaritas and a mutual love for John Hughes films and pop music cemented a friendship that came with an all-out access to her closet filled with designer clothes. Caroline was sporting one of the too-expensive but awesome dresses right now and boots that cost half her tuition. Rebekah, however, did not care for these things and told her that they were celebrating Caroline's coming into adulthood with a bang. And since the age of consent in Britain was sixteen and not twenty-one like in her home country, they totally would party the night away.

The club was at a darker part of the street and they were let in without a fuss by the bouncer. Caroline kept close to Rebekah amidst the crowd of people barely clothed with bracelets and necklaces of glowy sticks. Several people were painted in glow-in-the-dark neon body paint and Rebekah looked like a dark avenging angel in her dark dress and make-up. Her roommate seemed to be looking for someone and took Caroline's hand so they wouldn't be separated.

Caroline was led to a second floor for the VIPs, parted from the crush of bodies. Seated on the leather sofas was one of the most handsome men she'd ever seen. Dark hair and dark eyes with pale skin, chiseled features and around him were adoring people, men and women clamoring for a scrap of his attention. He seemed bored, however. And only perked up when he saw Rebekah, a smug smirk brightening up his face.

He got up, the arms of the two women around him falling like water, like they were nothing. He immediately swept Rebekah up in a hug. "Bekah! Long-time no see!"

"Kol," She returned his hug with an eye-roll. "With your entourage, I see."

"Same old, same old," 'Kol' returned. "Everybody loves me. It's such a chore."

Rebekah pursed her lips before turning back to Caroline. "Kol, this is my roommate, Caroline. Care, this is my brother, Kol."

Kol smiled widely at her, all teeth, seeming very pleased at what he saw. He moved past Rebekah to take Caroline's hand in his and in a move that would've had her rolling her eyes at anyone else, he killed the back of her hand fluidly. "Great to meet you, Caroline. What brings you to  _Eternity_?"

"It's my birthday. Eighteenth. Rebekah said we should celebrate." He was still holding her hand and she found she didn't really mind. She smiled her best flirtatious smile at him. "Could you help me out with that?"

He looked at Rebekah for a second, a silent conversation in that shortest time might've happened before he turned back to her and gave her that incredible smile again. "I might be able to help you with that."

He took her hand and led her to the couch, eyeing the other girls there to move. They got up wordlessly and sat elsewhere, leaving it for Kol and Caroline alone. He ordered drinks for them and they talked. She told him about what she was studying and he told her he was in a band.

"What's the name of it?" She asked.

"The Pristine," He answered. "I'm the vocalist."

She blinked for a moment before remembering now why he seemed somewhat familiar to her. The tabloid articles and the advertisement for their upcoming tour. 'The Pristine' was the hottest band right now and was taking over the music scene with a vengeance. How she didn't recognize the face on all their album covers and posters she was going to blame to latent jet-lag.

"Yeah, I know some of your stuff. That song that goes ' _you are above all_ -"

"- _always and forever_ '." He sang back.

"I like that one,"

"I like that one too,"

He stared at her with hypnotic dark eyes and it felt intimate being there with him somehow. Even with the people around them and the constant music playing in the background. It was dark enough that she could pretend it was just them.

"So, what's a famous rock star doing at a club like this?" She tried to play it coy. "Shouldn't you be out painting the town red with your band mates? Where are they anyway?"

" _They're_  out painting the town red. I'm doing it my own way," He reached up to tuck some of her hair behind her ear, his fingers lingering a little too long on the golden strands. "And I'm here because I'm guaranteed not to be mauled by screaming fans. My family owns this club."

She blinked and realized why Rebekah walked around like she owned the place because she  _did_. Speaking of Rebekah, she turned to see the other girl was gone, having gone down to party on the dance floor or start with shots at the bar, she didn't know. Maybe she should go down and look for her. She didn't want to leave Rebekah to get carried away as she _was_  an angry drunk.

"I should go look for Rebekah," She said, getting to her feet despite the tipsiness from the drinks.

She gave him a quick smile before heading down the stairs to find her roommate. Among the crush of bodies, she felt trapped, trying to maneuver her way from the gyrating people around her and to see a blonde in a black dress. She made her way to the bar but Rebekah was not there. She was beginning to dispel all hope when she felt a hand take hers.

She saw dark hair and a dark shirt and knew it was Kol who was leading her effortlessly away from the crowd of people and up a staircase near the toilets. They were narrow and a little bit dark, making Caroline stumble here and there but Kol had no trouble whatsoever. He opened a door and they were at the rooftop. She blinked down as she saw the view of SoHo beneath them, still bustling even as the night wore one.

She sighed and moved away from Kol to take a seat on the ledge, crossing her legs, unafraid of falling. Being young came with a feeling of invincibility one cannot shake until it inevitably ripped away from you and it was odd to think that she would never be as young as she was in that moment but she was the oldest she's ever been as well. Kol was beside her now, hands on the ledge staring into nothing really.

"Do you ever think about death?"

She snorted. "That's a cheery topic."

He laughed, deep and low. It was a pleasant sound, relaxing her easily. "Humor me. Please?"

"Not really. I've just turned eighteen. All I can see our possibilities. Wide-eyed exuberance and all that." She shrugged. "I'm not quite jaded yet."

"I'm jealous," He replied. "I can't remember being that hopeful anymore."

"You can't be what more than twenty-two. You look almost as young as me. Life can't have gotten you that down yet right? Unless you're going through your quarter life crisis now?"

"In a sense. I feel like I've been around too long," He shrugged. "Kind of done all of it."

She stared at him disbelievingly. "The famous rock star is bored of everything already? Oh no. What a tragedy."

"You can say that." He cocked his head at her, smiling. "Maybe I need someone to make me feel new and shiny again, someone to chase away the shadows from my past."

"Maybe," She got down from the ledge and stood beside him, eyeing him guilessly. "I know who to nominate."

He widened his eyes in faux-surprise. "Really? Who?"

"Me," She returned simply with her sweetest smile. "Now second the nomination."

"I second the nomination," He smiled back at her. "Looks like you have the job."

"Great!"

"Fantastic," He moved closer to her, his hands at her waist pulling her pressed against him. "And you know what this job requires?"

"What?"

"Eternity."

She blinked in confusion. "Pardon?"

" _You are above all_ …."

He traced her lips and there was copper in her mouth, metallic and red. His hands were at her throat. She couldn't even scream before he snapped her neck and caught her limp body in his arms.

"… _always and forever_."


	95. let's play a love game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Could you do a family game night? You can do whatever game you like and could you add a bet like winner gets this and the person who loses has to do something?" –Guest
> 
> Sequel to 'i need you to need me'. Last part for the universe.
> 
> Six more to go.

The tension in the house was becoming unbearable. An awkward love triangle between two psychopaths and a very confused Caroline that soured all family activities with Kol and Kai sniping at each other, Enzo trying to lighten the mood with unnecessary jokes, Klaus' head in the clouds and a very pissed off Caroline. After the events of Christmas, Caroline was beginning to feel more and more like the proverbial bone between the two assholes she had to put up with. Her inner feminist was roaring to punch the lot of them and be done with it.

But, no. She had to be patient. She had to continue relaying to them the fact that she was not a trophy to be won. She was a person who was capable of choosing who she wanted to spend eternity with, thank you very much.

Of course, the two said psychopaths finally called her out on it and demand she make a choice. Kol or Kai? The Heretic or the Original vampire? The boy who made her laugh as they made dinner or the boy who looked at her like she was magic?

Tick tock, Caroline. The clock mocked her. Make your choice. Time is running out.

But it was a Friday and that meant Family Game Night. And that gave her a pass not to have to make her decision because she had a Monopoly game to commandeer for the rest of the night. Violence was imminent. Death was a possibility.

How did those Parker Brothers sleep at night?

* * *

Caroline was the Banker. She had to take the role because Kol kept trying to slip himself more money, Kai would randomly award (her) or bill (Kol) any of the players money when he was bored just to cause chaos, Enzo didn't want to do it and Klaus always scheduled some kind of business trip to avoid playing. Violence was imminent. Death was a possibility.

Caroline smiled awkwardly as they sat at the kitchen table, the board in front of her and the three other men on the other sides of it. She rolled the dice first and moved her Cat five spaces. She frowned and handed a smirking Enzo a ten dollar bill. Kol and Kai were glaring at each other so intently, Caroline had to nudge Kol for his turn.

He rolled a six and landed on one of Kai's properties. Kai taxed him thrice as much. Kol throttled him to the ground. And so it began.

She and Enzo tried to pull off Kol from Kai, the latter shouting insults at the snarling Original who was trying to take a bite out of his neck. Kol's strength was something to behold when he was furious and she and Enzo were having a hard time. She really didn't want to get blood on that rug, she just shampooed it. She got an idea and the words were out before she could think twice.

"Whoever wins the game wins me!'

All three men stopped moving. Kai and Kol were staring at her incredulously. Enzo looked at her like she was insane. He may be right about that.

"What if I win then?" Enzo asked.

"If you win, I'll make you a pie every day for the week." Caroline sighed. "If either of these two idiots win, I choose that guy."

Kol got to his feet and slowly approached her, gently putting his hands on her arms. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." She stared into his dark eyes and nodded. "I'm sure."

Kai got to his feet and made his way back to the table. "Back to the game then."

They followed and Enzo muttered to Caroline as they sat down, "This is going to be the most intense game of Monopoly you've ever seen."

* * *

Caroline was kicked out of the game one hour later when Kai bankrupt her with his increased tax prices. Enzo was out too after Kol bought his properties from him and then took all his money by commandeering the Bank and declaring a recession. Caroline is sure none of what they did was legal but she could do nothing but watch as Kol and Kai fought for her like a jousting tournament for ten year olds. Enzo had made some popcorn and they munched on that as they watched.

Kai smiled as he read the card and declared he'd won runner-up to a beauty contest.

"Were the judges blind?" Kol snarled as he handed Kai a hundred dollar bill.

"You're just jealous, Mikaelson," Kai replied. "Like you would've even placed."

Enzo poured her more soda.

She added more salt to the popcorn.

"Really, mate? I'm a fine specimen of the male species." Kol looked over at her. "Right, Caroline?"

She shrugged.

Kai snorted.

Kol looked hurt.

"Look, I wouldn't know who's the better specimen between you, it's not like I've seen you shirtless."

* * *

"You've seen them shirtless before," Enzo muttered to her. "You minx."

Caroline wanted to giggle as the two dark-haired boys hunched over the game, glaring at each other. Their shirts were somewhere on the floor now and she laid back on her seat as she appreciated the view.

Whoever won between them, she still felt pretty lucky.

* * *

Another hour later, a bathroom break after Kai stabbed Kol in the eye and they had to wait for him to come back to life, two bags of chips, some Long Island Iced Tea and a now semi-wet Kol who washed his bloody face in the faucet and didn't bother with a towel, the game was still on-going.

"You know," Enzo started. "The sexual tension between them is quite powerful."

"Mm-hmm, you can't fake that kind of chemistry." She returned with a smirk. "They should realize the real love story is between them and run-off together to Vegas."

"Oh please, all you really want is to get between them," Enzo waggled his eyebrows at her. "Biblically."

Kol and Kai had stopped playing to look at them incredulously.

She sighed deeply. "If only, if only."

* * *

The game was finally at a stand-off. Kol and Kai head to head to win the game once and for all. Kol had taken half of Kai's money but the latter had most of the properties. The game could go on for an eternity really. These two were insane, you see.

"Give up now, Mikaelson."

"In your dreams, Parker."

"I'm going to get all your money soon."

"I'm gonna own the entire board soon and all you'll have is the Bank."

"Not going to happen. I have a plan."

"To lose the game, you mean?"

Enzo had taken out the bourbon half an hour earlier and she was now on her third glass. As she drank, the more she saw the truth clearly. No matter who won, the other would not give up. Kol and Kai were unstoppable forces and what they needed was an immovable object to end all this madness…or at least control it.

She swallowed the last of her drink and put down the empty glass on the kitchen counter. She turned to Enzo who was making himself some kind of drink and said, her voice clear as day. "I left my headphones in the living room. You can drain the liquor cabinet. And I heard there's a horror movie marathon on TV tonight."

He eyed her with a glint in his eyes. "Are you going to do what I think you're going to do?"

"There's a reason we're besties. You get me."

She smiled at him, a little dopey and walked over to the kitchen table where her two idiots were still arguing.

They stopped talking to look at her and she took one of their hands in her own. "Okay. Time for bed."

"But we haven't-"

"-finished the bloody game!"

"Mm-hmm," She nodded. "I've declared it over."

"You can't-"

"-do that!"

"Yes, I can," She told them sagely. "You see, I win."

"How?" They both asked.

She pulled them to their feet and started to tug them upstairs to her room.

"Why are we-"

"-going in there?"

"You'll see," She said in sing-song and closed the door behind her.


	96. in other words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Kol is the uncle to the kids she's caring for. He thinks she'll be a typical nanny cliché, but he gets a surprise when he meets her." –Guest
> 
> "Could you do one based on the song "Don't wanna dance alone" by fifth harmony?" –Guest
> 
> Sequel to 'baby, we're the new romantics'. Last part of the Hopscotch and Cool universe.
> 
> Five more to go.

Kol was getting it right this time. He'd triple checked and then checked once more for good luck if there was a matter that Rebekah had to get to and would require him to babysit Hope. There was one but Kol had called Marcel and called on a very old You-Owe-Me-For-That-One-Time so while Klaus' adoptive son was off doing damage control, Rebekah was free to take care of Hope. The little sprite's parents were off sulking at each other and would not be a bother and Kol had just finished with some last minute details for his date with Miss Car-o-line.

The doorbell rings exactly at seven o'clock and he nearly trips over an end table in his haste to make it to the door, purely Original agility kept him from making a mess. He checks his reflection real quick on a mirror before taking a deep breath to calm his nerves and open the front door. He exhaled on a cough when he sees Car-o-line in a black little number that he will never forget as long as he lived. Whatever deity was up there, Kol Mikaelson owed you one.

Her smile was extra wide and her lips a deep pink color. He was aware he was staring but she didn't seem to mind, heck, she seemed to enjoy it. And sashayed closer to him to smile all prettily at him. Temptress.

"Kol," She battered her long lashes. "Are we just going to stand here all night?"

He finally snapped out of it and cleared his throat, trying to regain his usual composure.

"No…not at all." He offered her his arm. "Shall we?"

He led them through the long hallway of the house, its usual occupants carefully arranged to be away for the night and to the back of the house where the garden was transformed into a small paradise. Fairy lights twinkled, looped around trees and bushes, with paper lanterns providing more light. A small table and two chairs with their dinner for the evening waiting for them. The only sound were the crickets chirping in the background.

Caroline's breath hitched. "Oh, Kol…"

He quickly tried to explain. "Well, I had a bigger plan for our last date but grand schemes seem to go against me so I opted for something simpler-"

She kissed him, ending his rant and he melted into her, the sweetness of her lip gloss and her scent lulling him to calmness. His nerves calmed themselves with just her touch and he sighed as they parted. He kept his eyes closed, resting his forehead on hers. Her fingers were at his collar, lightly caressing the silk of his shirt.

"You're not disappointed?" He asked.

"Not at all," She giggled softly. "I'm delighted."

He opened his eyes and saw the pure joy in her blue-green ocean eyes. And understood what she was saying. No one had ever done something like this before. Those ruffians she dated were useless scum. With a stronger resolve, he vowed to put all those idiots to shame and make this date truly wonderful for Car-o-line.

He took her hands off his shirt and kissed her knuckles. Her breath hitched again when his breath warmed her skin. "Oh, honey…."

"What's for dinner?" She asked, quietly, slower than how she talked with such animation.

He smiled at her, feeling such tenderness, it couldn't be possible for someone like him. He still held her hands in his and he maneuvered her so his hand was at her waist while his other still held her hand. "Dance with me first?"

She bowed her head as if she was trying to hide her smile, it threatened to split her face from how wide and bright it was. "You're ruining me."

"How?"

"It feels like I'm in a fairy tale," She giggled softly and finally looked up at him. "I feel like Cinderella at the ball."

"Well, you don't have a curfew and those heels you're wearing are not made of glass," He replied with a head shake. "And I'm not Prince Charming."

"Close enough," She shrugged. "I would make a terrible Cinderella."

"Glad to know we're in agreement," The hand on her waist caressed the skin of her dress lightly. "This isn't a fairy tale. We're real."

She sighed, relieved. "Cool."

"Literally," He heard Sinatra begin to play in the background like clockwork. "Now, shall we dance, Car-o-line?"

"We shall," She giggled as he began to move them in an effortless and graceful waltz.


	97. i'll give you anything you want

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Can you try a fic in which a THREE Way Relationship develops between Kol/Caroline/Katherine. Not a love Triangle. A Three Way Relationship.
> 
> Kol comes back from the other side through Bonnie. (I don't know why it didn't happen in Canon. I was like, "This is the perfect moment to bring him back. Damn Writers. )
> 
> Katherine's still alive and still a Vampire. I don't want her human-turned vampire again, because she'd be a "baby vampire". She should still be her flirty, seductressy self."–SANNIN
> 
> Some fair warning: This is rated M/MA. it gets smutty but not overtly so but there are threesomes. There is bisexuality and some blood play (come on, vampires). Don't read if you're a minor. Come on, kid. Don't.
> 
> Four more to go.

Caroline has mourned more people in her short life than she would like. When she'd lost Bonnie the first time, she'd cried for days. Death was subjective to their group, loopholes appearing here and there only by magic. And Bonnie did come back but only for a short time as a bridge between their world and a purgatory for the supernatural and the she was gone again.

There had to be a loophole, a spell, a trick to make it alright. But their miracle worker was the one gone and there was nobody to patch them back together. Beautiful, selfless Bonnie who bled and died for them repeatedly, who always found a way. There was no one else least deserving of being wiped out of existence than Bonnie Bennet.

If she could put anyone on the most deserving category, it would be Kol Mikaelson who went through Bonnie at the last second and left Damon to be erased alongside Bonnie. Elena and Stefan's devastation was nothing to the Original who merely walked away with a cheery, "Thanks, darlings."

It was two months now since that happened. Two months since Elena took the cure that Silas so craved for and he drank it out of her. Two months since Qetisyah, Travellers, and Damon burned down the Grill with his Camaro. Two months of boring classes and a too-big dorm room she had all to herself because no one wanted to share a room with the girl whose friends kept dying or leaving.

Two months since Elena and Jeremy left for good and went to another state so Elena could take-up a Pre-med course there and Jeremy could go to an art school. Two months since Stefan kept ignoring her calls. Two months since Katherine Pierce sashayed into town with the Original brother she despised and taunted her by just being everywhere on campus. Two months since Katherine took up the hobby of tormenting her at every turn and Kol "Assface" Mikaelson wasn't far behind.

Katherine and Kol weren't technically enrolled into any classes but that didn't stop them from hanging about campus and a student here or there would have some unexplainable bite marks on them and lost time. No one died but Caroline knew it was only a matter of time. Jack the Ripper and the Doppleganger were here, of course. It only meant trouble.

She tried her best to ignore them though and focused on school. There was a Heaven and Hell Party that everyone was excited about and she'd already gotten her angel costume ready for it. She'd just walked into the crowded room when she saw the two of them at the bar, holding court amongst a group of adoring followers. Katherine sat on the bar top in a slinky red devil's dress with Kol on one of the stools, dressed head to toe in black like a dark, fallen angel, Lucifer himself.

She frowned at their general direction and then immersed herself into the crush of people. She let the pulse of the music and gyrating bodies around her move her, take away her thoughts. She didn't want to think anymore of all that had happened these past few months, nay, years and just wanted to simply _be_ for a few moments. A girl's body molded to hers, hands on her waist and she refused to open her eyes, moving herself against the other girl.

Soft lips were at her neck and she sighed as the girl's hands caressed her belly through her white dress. Delicate fingers were moving lower, lips travelling until they were tasting her own. She sighed again and pulled the girl closer, her hands around the girl's slender neck. She knew it sounded stupid but the girl tasted like fire.

The other girl moaned and deepened the kiss and Caroline leaned more into her. The girl's skin felt like satin and Caroline wanted to bite into her soft, soft skin. The nip at her teeth was sharp and made her stop. She opened her eyes and saw Elena's face, all prettiness but Elena was never so casually sensual even when her emotions were shut off.

Katherine kissed her again and she didn't hesitate to kiss back. It was wrong and right. But she'd been hurting for so long, she cared not for either. She just wanted to feel _good_ and not feel guilty for it.

Breasts pressed against her own, Katherine's lip gloss smudging, fingers reaching beneath her skin and Caroline was lost. She let the sensual being in the red dress guide her to the bar. Lucifer was there, heated gaze on her as he pulled her closer to him and made her sit on his lap. If Katherine was fire, then Kol was the gasoline and his lips on hers made her feel like she would combust.

They drank shots between kisses, the bitterness of the alcohol soothed by Katherine's sweet mouth and Kol's tongue tracing her exposed collarbone. She could barely breath, the inside of her thighs slick, she'd never been so aroused, alive or undead. She could feel Kol's desire underneath her, pressed intimately against her and she never hated him more than this moment. She wanted to bite him, tear his skin with her nails, until he was marked as hers.

Katherine seemed to want to do the same thing and took one of Kol's hands and bit into the meatier part of his palm. He groaned at the pain and Caroline was only realizing they should probably get a room. She pressed a hot kiss to his neck, right over her pulse before whispering in his ear, "My room?"

"A little too public for you, darling?" His voice was labored and husky, the rougher tone of it making her more ready than she already was. He swiped her mouth with his thumb. "We'll rectify those inhibitions soon enough. But for tonight…"

He got to his feet and gently placed her back on hers, her knees a bit wobbly. Katherine was there instantly, wrapping an arm around her waist, her other hand holding Kol's and she led them away.

* * *

Caroline hadn't really drank all that much last night which made the pounding headache she woke up in to be unbearably needless. Waking up to find herself tangled with two other vampires was just excessive. Kol cuddled against her back, his arms around her was annoying. Katherine's head on her belly, using her as a pillow was just odd.

They'd deemed her single bed too small for all of them so they'd squashed hers, Elena's and Bonnie's beds together to make one massive bed. Caroline blamed fatigue for not having kicked them out instead after they were done…well, doing _that_. A lot of _that_ apparently since the two vampires in bed with her had spent their eternity learning as much as they could and perfecting techniques to make her blush like a sinner at confession. She closed her eyes as shame finally made its appearances and she wondered how she would ever explain this to her friends, hell, if she ever saw Bonnie again, how she'd explain that she'd slept with _Kol Mikaelson and Katherine Pierce at the same time_.

If there was a hell for vampires, she was definitely ending up there. And these two maniacs would be there with her too. And the rest of Kol's family would be present as well. And maybe a good portion of her friends as well.

It would be just like a high school reunion.

She wondered how she was going to get out of this web of cuddling she'd found herself trapped in. She considered just speeding out of bed, getting dressed and running away in a flash just to avoid the awkward after morning talk but Kol had pulled her even closer if possible.

His breaths on her neck, he murmured, "Just go back to sleep. Your heartbeat is driving me mad."

She sighed and closed her eyes. Shame was back and he was an asshole.

When she woke up the second time, she was alone it bed. The relief was short-lived, however, as Katherine walked out of her shower in _her_ dark blue towel and gave her a little smirk before making her way over to her closet to start rummaging through her clothes.

"Hey!" Caroline got to her feet, careful to wrap a sheet around herself, as she pushed Katherine away from her drawers. "No touching my stuff!"

"That's not what you said last night,"

Katherine's reply was so easily delivered like she wasn't even trying to fluster the hell out of Caroline, and she'd merely pushed Caroline away with her superior strength to open another drawer.

"Relax, Carebear. I'm just going to borrow something to wear. Kol ripped my dress from last night, remember?"

Caroline looked down at the floor to see the tattered remains of Katherine's red dress alongside her angel costume. The wings were in pieces. Her halo was on top of her lamp. Hurricane Kol had been merciless.

"This will have to do," Katherine said and when Caroline turned around, the other girl was dressed in a burgundy dress that she made look like it should be on a runway.

Caroline frowned. "That was Elena's."

Just a few pieces of her friends that had managed to stay with her. Relics of a time past. She wondered if that's how Katherine and Kol felt after living for so long. At some point, when did you begin to feel like a relic yourself?

Katherine had scoffed at the mention of Elena. "Well, her taste isn't all bad, I guess."

Caroline was still lost in the haze of her thoughts and merely blinked in surprise when Katherine kissed her. She smelled clean and fresh. No marks from last night to show where there was still bruises on Caroline that would heal later. And there it was again, if Katherine was fire than Caroline must be the moth.

"Don't get started without me,"

The voice at the doorway made Caroline jump away from Katherine and towards the window, putting space between herself against either vampire.

Kol was dressed more casually this morning, a shirt and jeans, somehow making it look like he belonged on a catalogue. It made her want to mess him up, throw some mud at his jeans, and ruin that perfect façade. He looked just like any college boy right then come to greet his girlfriend with coffee and pastries in hand, not who he really was. Appearances were so untrustworthy in their world.

Kol handed one of the coffees to Katherine and the paper bag which had muffins. Caroline could smell the blueberries and immediately felt hungry. She debated whether to ask one from Katherine or to make her escape, sheet and all, but Kol was suddenly in her space. Suddenly, the door wasn't within access anymore.

Kol was faster and stronger. She could not take him without gallons of vervain and that was more of a maybe. She needed to think fast. How do you escape someone nearly invincible?

"Well, looks like someone had a lie-in. We did exhaust you last night," Kol smirked and it promised dirty, naughty things for her future. "It would only be the gentlemanly thing to do to help you get cleaned up."

Before she could protest, Kol had picked her up, put her on his shoulder and made his way to the bathroom. He closed the door behind him despite Caroline's protests. Protests turned into moans. Moans turned into cries.

Katherine merely walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.

* * *

Caroline dried her hair with a towel as she tried to get dressed. Tried being the operative word as Kol was unwrapping the towel around her torso and kissing the dewy skin of her neck and shoulders. It turned out, he was insatiable and kept seducing her back into bed with him. Caroline couldn't really say no because the feelings of what she thought was hate had somehow realized that attraction was a magnetic thing.

The moth to the flame, she was lost. She sighed as she dropped the towel she was holding to the floor and let Kol kiss his way down her spine. She sighed when he made her turn to him, on his knees, he stared up at her almost reverently. She had never felt more powerful even when she could snap someone's neck with a flick of her wrist.

His hands gently prying apart her things so he could access her more easily, she watched him, eyelashes fluttering as he kissed her and made her cry out. She bit her hand, the smell of her own blood making her eyes redden. And she tried to muffle the sounds she made, his talented mouth making it impossible. Her other hand went to his dark hair, grasping tightly unto it and making him groan, the vibrations passing through her.

His teeth on her inner thigh hurt and felt exquisite as he fed from her. Her teeth on his neck felt right. She fancied that she could feel him in her blood, remaking her to be his. And she was in him, marking him from the inside out. And she did it from the outside in too.

"You're exquisite," He told her as he traced her ribcage with nimble fingers. "Like you were made for me."

She wanted to scoff but his mouth was at her breast and she was so easily distracted. This beautiful immortal who made her come undone with the curve of his fingers and his tongue. This monster with a boy's face. She was a goner.

* * *

She never told anyone but sometimes she could feel Katherine. She could feel Damon like a nagging voice in her head, Stefan was a calmer whisper but Katherine was more like a shadow in her bedroom. Barely there but she knew it still existed. If she looked past Katherine she could feel others but they were faint, she could not even feel Klaus until he was near here. Her blood longed to be near him, like calling to like.

When Katherine was near, she felt swayed like a sunflower searching for the sun. Katherine had demons underneath her skin, a beautiful immortal like Kol, but she was so tragic that her scars made her feel even more enthralling. It was no wonder men and women were lost to her. Aphrodite and Helen of Troy would have her face.

She could not think when Katherine was so near to her, fingers inside her, lips teasing her until she was a mewling mess. Her husky voice whispering dirty things to her. Her breasts in her hands. The taste of her slickness on Caroline's tongue.

Katherine was merciless in her survival as she was in bed. She demanded and she took. She gave and she rewarded. She could make you beg with a smirk and her hooded dark eyes.

With Kol, Katherine surrendered. On her knees, on her belly, on her back, Kol was her lord. She would not hesitate with any command and Kol showed her his appreciation. On her and in her, pleasure amplified by magic itself.

Katherine's mouth on her breasts, Kol inside her and surrounded by heat, she was the moth. She was lost and she would burn. For them, gasoline and fire. There was no better way to leave the earth.

"Come away with us," Kol did not beg, but for her, he would make an exception as she took him in her mouth. "Leave everything behind and be with us."

Caroline looked up at him and his dark eyes and closed her eyes when his hand gently caressed her hair. Katherine was beside her then, kissing her cheek. "Stay with us forever."

She released Kol and let Katherine take him, making him moan. Kissing her way up his torso, she stopped until her lips hovered over his.

"Why do you want me?" She asked.

Dark eyes locked unto hers, he pulled her down to kiss her, lips hard and rough against her. She whimpered but didn't try to pull away. "Because I can't remember not wanting you anymore."

"I know the feeling," She whispered back, resting her forehead against his.

* * *

Katherine kissed her before they left the campus and got into Kol's red car. Her bags in the trunk and her past behind her, Caroline did not look back. Kol kept the radio on a station that only played Jazz and Blues. And Katherine would tell her amusing and usually inappropriate stories.

Katherine had shown her a map and helped her construct of itinerary of how she wanted to travel the world.

"Why wait till after college when you can do it?" Katherine remarked. "You can literally go back to college and do it ten times over."

Katherine might've also slipped in a few brochures of colleges outside of America she could attend if she felt like taking a break from seeing what the world has to offer.

With that settled, Caroline settled for exploring all of America first before going outside and seeing the rest of the world. She'd like to do things one day at a time. As Katherine pointed out, time wasn't an issue. How she spent it was up to her.

Kol kissed her when they arrived at their first tour stop, New York buzzing around them. Katherine told her stories of the many times she'd spent there. Kol held her hand through it all. And Caroline didn't count the minutes.


	98. all the best people are crazy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "And i know i may be intrusive but i just been wondering are u making sequel to "i don't want to lose my head" ? When caroline is forced by one of the doc to go to the group therapy and is paired with Kol. then she have no choice but to interact with him trying not to be under his influence and avoid his manipulation, and because of that she feel like she is loosing it "her head"" –Malinowooka
> 
> List of characters and illnesses:
> 
> Caroline – bipolar disorder
> 
> Tatia/Kat – multiple personality disorder
> 
> Damon – schizophrenia
> 
> Rebekah –anorexia, bulimia and narcissistic personality disorder
> 
> Kol – sociopath
> 
> Tyler – post-traumatic stress disorder
> 
> Sequel to 'i don't want to lose my head'. Last and only addition to the universe.
> 
> Some warning for the story deals with insanity. They're in a mental asylum and the writing is whimsical and dark.
> 
> References to Alice in Wonderland, Girl Interrupted and the song "Mad Hatter" by Melanie Martinez.
> 
> Three more fics to go.

Group therapy is torture. All the broken toys sat in a circle and one by one babble and toddle towards some semblance of rationale. There is no cure for madness, Caroline has become sure.

One by one, tell us your war story. Tell us of the horrors that will make us feel sorry.

Sure, we nod. Sure, we tell you it'll be okay. _We're sorry you've been through a lot._

Caroline thinks it's all a hack. But she can't think through well through the meds that makes her mind go slack.

Her head feels heavy like it has grown size by twenty.

She just wants to lie in bed all day until everything goes away.

Her mother's tears, her father's disappointment, Matt's apologies. _Sorry, we broke you. We didn't mean to._

They make her talk and talk. _Let me write down and diagnose. Let me turn you into a case file._ Until you're just a number and that's all you'll be for a while.

They make Rebekah talk about her insecurities and why that relates to starving. Vanity is aching for beauty. _Look at my ribs, don't they make me striking?_

They make Damon talk about a war he signed up for.

And Stefan too. _He's right there! Can't you see him, you fool?_

They make Tatia and Kat talk one after another. Tatia hates Kat. Kat hates Tatia. The other is such a bother.

They make Tyler talk about his father. _Oh Dad, I didn't mean to do that! Stop hurting me! Please, please, please!_

And they make Kol talk. He makes up stories. He tells the truth. No one can really tell when you're under his spell.

"The Normals make me afraid,"

Doctor Elijah replies instead.

"Why is that, Kol?"

"Because they want to make everything safe for all."

"What's wrong with safe?"

"It makes me chafe," Kol glares at him. "I hate how you keep us chained."

"We're trying to make you sane."

"You're not listening."

"You're not understanding."

"No, I'm singing. For the fact, we are louder."

"Louder?"

"All the best people are crazier."

The session ends and off they are off to their beds.

Caroline lays awake in her bed despite her heavy head. Her roommate, Tatia and Kat, only one when it's this late. Their minds asleep, no personalities to keep.

Someone sneaks in, blending in like a shadow, almost hollow.

"Mouse,"

She knows that voice of the master of the circus.

"Kol?"

"The craziest one of all."

He sits at the foot of her bed, next to her feet under the blankets. She can see his eyes, almost sunk in to their sockets.

"You're like a zombie," He says.

"I don't mean to be."

"You're boring for me," He says. "Like this."

"What do you want me to do?"

He leans down for a kiss.

"Tongue the meds," He pecks her lightly.

"You make everything sound so easy."

"It is."

One more kiss.

"I'm going to lose control."

"You poor soul," He replies. "You already have."

She looks around in the all-white room and knew the truth. She shouldn't have but she does.

The mouse in the Dollhouse. Broken Toy #1234, abandoned and unaccounted for.

"Lose your head," Kol says. "You're already dead."

Why not? There's nothing there for her but to rot.

In the Dollhouse of broken toys, comes up to play the mouse. And have tea with the Mad Hatter and she is Alice. A world full of malice. _All the best people are crazy like us._


	99. there was nothing there all along

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "What if either Bonnie or Esther send Caroline back in time when the Originals are still human to save Henrik so that they're never turned into vampires? And Caroline is a little annoyed about the whole saving-the-world-cliché and does some stupid things like teaching Rebekah some modern songs and stuff and she saves Henrik in a really stupid/funny way but then she falls in love with Kol and he with her. –Schlangenkind

Caroline stared at Esther Mikaelson, wondering how insane the witch really was. Her children had to get it from somewhere and with how crazy she heard her husband was, then Klaus and his siblings really had no chance of coming out sane. If anyone ever needed confirmation that insanity could be inherited than what only need look at the Mikaelsons and see that it could be. Also, totally off-topic, but Klaus inherited her eyes, she felt like pointing out.

"How does sending me back in time to prevent your son's death help with your anti-vampirism campaign?" She had to ask.

"It was my son Henrik's death that caused my husband and I to turn him and our children into vampires," Esther explained calmly. "If he never died, we would've lived out our mortal lives and be done with it."

 _Be done with it_ , like the erasing of a thousand-year existence was a chore that needed doing instead of the total cray-cray plan it was.

"Well, why me? Who not send someone else?"

"Niklaus is enamored with you. I'm sure you're merely being in the same vicinity as him will distract him from taking his little brother on midnight trips with dangerous creatures."

"You're overestimating your son's feelings for me." Caroline tried to reason with her. "I'm not-"

"One of those wretched dopplegangers? We already had one at that time. _Tatia_. Terrible thing caused a rift between Niklaus and Elijah."

Oh, nobody bothered ever telling her about that. It seems dopplegangers were getting brothers into messed up love triangles earlier than they'd thought.

"You are not a doppleganger, a witch, a werewolf, or anything magical to speak of," Esther explained. "The moment you arrive, you'll be fully human again and that's exactly what I need."

"But-"

"No more complaining,"

Esther started chanting and started the spell. Caroline, who was still tied to the chair with vervain ropes, shouted at her to stop. But again, this is apparently Mama Crazy, and Esther did not give a damn.

* * *

Her arrival was really something. One moment she was with Esther at the Mikaelson home's living room and the next she was in a wooden house with human Rebekah Mikaelson staring at her in shock. Another woman, a dark-skinned lady, didn't even look surprised at all to see her and just told Rebekah to find her mother. When the blonde girl was gone, the dark lady moved closer to her and smiled.

"Caroline Forbes," She said. "I am Ayana. You know of one of my descendants…Bonnie, is it?"

Caroline gaped at her. "How….?"

"I tend to be inaccurate with details but I've known of you for a long time. More of that I predicted your arrival long ago."

"But how would you…?"

"I see glimpses of what is to come. It has proven to be useful," Ayana moved around her little home and pulled out a small rucksack from underneath the table where various magical thingamajigs' thingamabobs were found and handed it to her. "You will need what's inside for your mission. You must not fail."

Caroline was about to look what was inside the rucksack when Rebekah returned with her mother and who she remembered as the brother Jeremy and Matt killed, Finn.

"What is the matter, Ayana?" Esther inquired, eyeing Caroline warily. "What is this about a girl appearing out of thin air?"

"No, my dear friend." Ayana laughed. "She appeared out of magic."

* * *

Caroline learned in history classes that hygiene in earlier centuries was practically non-existent but this was horrific. Everyone did not bathe regularly and you could smell it for sure. No indoor plumbing yet. Houses that were definite fire hazards. The men's ridiculous hair was the least terrible thing she'd seen all day.

Seeing Klaus with golden locks like Thor was a disconcerting sight. It just felt so wrong to see him and his family look something out of Brave heart. And don't get her started on their father, Mikael. The dynamic of the Mikaelson patriarch and his sons felt oddly like watching Odin with his sons.

She was pretty sure Klaus was Loki after witnessing how Mikael went after Klaus when blond-Loki decided to have a bit of fun with Elijah's belt and his sword. Just regular boys being boys, nothing out of the ordinary with her time (well, except for the swords) and Mikael went all that asshole military dad from American Beauty on him. It was sickening to see.

Poor blond-Loki. And after that night's festivities, some kind of magical thing they did at this time, and that century's doppleganger, Tatia, left him to canoodle with Elijah, she was beginning to see how shitty of a life Klaus' life had been and this was pre-turning. Mikael was obviously a douchebag and Esther wasn't doing anything about it.

Caroline was watching the fire, contemplating. She didn't want this mission of saving humanity from the curse of vampire kind but she was here, she was human, and according to Ayana, there was no going back. She did what Caroline Forbes did, think and organize. Compartmentalize her despair for never seeing her friends and family again and work on the Save Henrik's Life Plan.

Rebekah came over, after having danced with one of the burlier looking men. Her cheeks were flushed with flowers in her hair. Human Rebekah was a great deal sweeter than Original Vampire Rebekah. Caroline liked this version already. Especially since Rebekah had lent her a dress after Ayana explained Caroline had zero possessions.

The dress was a rough fabric and a deep grey but Rebekah had been so proud to tell her she mad it herself that it warmed Caroline to know Rebekah had given her something she'd quite clearly loved for a practical stranger. Finn had been polite earlier when he handed her a drink of mead (because clean water was a rarity). And Elijah was happily dancing with Tatia without all his formality and stiffness she was used to seeing.

Maybe she wasn't just saving one boy's life and all of humanity. She was saving people a life to live as they chose without the hunger, death and guilt. She was giving them a chance at a simpler life. She was going to be their hero.

"Kol fancies you," Rebekah said with a giggle.

Caroline stared at her in disbelief. "Pardon?"

"My brother, Kol. The one who likes to jest."

"And flirt," Caroline pointed to where Kol was making a few tipsy girls laugh. "I have a feeling he 'fancies' all the girls."

"Plenty," Rebekah smiled. "And that's why I'm warning you away. You seem like a nice girl and my brother will eat you alive."

That would've been true in a different life. Err, the one before this in the future that was erased. Time travel was giving her a headache.

"Maybe I'll eat him," Caroline returned with a smile of her own. "I have no time for boys."

Not that one anyway. He was trouble and she had a mission.

* * *

It turned out the full moon was the next night. She'd been staying with Ayana, sleeping on a thin bedding that made her mourn her comfy mattress at home, when the witch declared it was time for them to hide in the caves. The witch explained about their 'neighbors' who had a furry little problem once a month. The native werewolf packs, of course, the ones that would eat them if they were found during the full moon.

The caves were uncomfortably dark. And Caroline kept close to the walls trying to find her bearings. She didn't miss the hunger as a vampire but she did miss the superior senses in times like this. She nearly jumped at the hand at the small of her back.

"Sorry," Kol murmured to her and she could hear the laugh in his voice. "I didn't mean to scare you, Caroline."

"You didn't scare me," She groused. "You surprised me."

He was trying hard not to chuckle. "There's a difference?"

"Yes." She rolled her eyes and resisted the urge to elbow him sharply to the ribs and made her way to where Niklaus and Henrik were whispering to one another near one of the torches on the walls. "Hey. What are you guys talking about?"

Klaus kept his face impassive but the guilt and excitement on Henrik's was too obvious. She took a seat beside the younger boy on the ground and murmured, "Not planning on seeing the wolves are you?"

They both blanched.

"Cause that would be dangerous and very irresponsible," She cocked an eyebrow at blond-Loki. "You wouldn't want Henrik harmed, would you?"

"Of course not," Klaus vehemently whispered back. "But he was insistent and I've been to see them before and I was fine. As long as we're hidden, we'll be-"

"Fine?" Caroline resisted rolling her eyes. "Have you gone 'wolf-seeing' with other people before?"

"No."

"Just by yourself?" Caroline shrugged. "Maybe the wolves like you and only you. Maybe they won't like Henrik the same way. Have you thought of that?"

Klaus' brow furrowed. "That would make no sense. The only ones they seem to like are ones like themselves."

"Yes. It seems so."

Caroline stared him in the eye and dared him to figure it out. Come on, blond-Loki, think. This is that moment in the movie when Loki starts shouting at Odin for all the lies. Go and be your bad self.

She decided to leave Klaus to his thoughts and turned back to Henrik. "Do you like stories?"

When the younger boy nodded, she continued. "There was a wizard named Harry Potter and he lived with his awful relatives…"

* * *

Caroline woke up on the ground of the cave to Rebekah nearly wailing as she descended upon them all.

"Niklaus is gone," Rebekah was in tears, distraught. "I searched everywhere and no one knows where he is."

Ah, the prodigal son went home. She looked around and saw Henrik still fast asleep near his mother. Mikael was already off doing whatever it was he was doing. Caroline smiled sleepily and tried to go back to sleep.

"Caroline!" Rebekah was suddenly there, shaking her. "You were talking to him last night. Did he say anything?"

"Jotunheim," She murmured back.

"What?"

"He has to move on and be who he is," She intoned. "He just doesn't belong here. He hopes you understand. He has to go his own way."

Rebekah stared at her in confusion.

"He's Gabriella Montez-ing you. Get with the program."

* * *

"What was up with that mad conversation with Rebekah earlier?" Kol asked her as she was picking berries in the forest later.

"Oh, you know, girl can't appreciate great musicals," She waved him off. "The tragedy of these times aside from the plague and lack of modern medicine."

"You're talking mad again,"

" _It's a mad world!_ " She sang. " _I find it kind of funny. I find it kind of sad."_

He shook his head at her, eyes wide. "You've lost it."

"I am stuck in the Middle Ages where penicillin has not been invented," She laughed. "And anesthesia and epidurals? Might as well just kill myself now. _The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever hard!_ "

She dropped her basket and kicked the fallen leaves around her. "Henrik is alive and Klaus is off exploring his inner canine and _me_? I'm stuck here with _you_! This was a raw deal from the start!"

He gaped at her. "Ugh…"

"I will never have good jeans, cheeseburgers and chocolate again! I don't get to watch the new Harry Potter movie! I don't get to see my parents and Elena, Matt, Bonnie, Stefan…and…"

She picked up a pine cone and threw it up towards the sky. "Esther! You bitch!"

"Why are you cursing my mother?" He was there, his hands on her arms, looking very concerned. "What is going on?"

Her eyes were watering without her consent as she stared at him. "Your hair is so stupid like this. I liked it best at that stupid ball and you didn't even dance with me."

"I'm sorry?" He looked so confused and worried for her, it was unfair. "I can dance with you next time?"

"Oh no," She said as she felt the stirrings of another doomed romance. She shook her head and tried to move away from him. "Oh no. Not you. Not here."

He cupped her face and forced her to stay still. She was looking into his dark eyes and only saw the future. A simple life here with him. Marriage, babies if she didn't die from childbirth and…magic. He was a witch.

"You can do magic?" She nearly demanded.

He blinked at her with a bemused smile. "Yeah. A bit of a prodigy, actually."

He was Esther's son and therefore he had to be a powerful one. This was it. He was her answer. She just had to get him to figure out the spell and bring them back to her future, present, past – whatever it was.

She smiled at him, all sweet and coy. "Kol? You fancy me, right?"

He stared down at her hand on his bicep than back at her angelic face. He felt a bit like he was about to agree something crazy. She was definitely mad but pretty and the most intriguing girl he's ever met. He was drawn to her and he couldn't seem to shake himself out of it. "Yes?"

"Good," She leaned closer until her lips almost touched his. "Because you're going to take me home."

"Home?"

"Mm-hmm," She kissed him lightly. "And then you can have whatever you want."

She said other things but he stopped caring at that point. This mad girl did have a lot of mad ideas. Time travel. Like that was possible.


	100. rat a tat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Well, I know you had an earlier prompt where Caroline was a pop singer and Kol was her stalker, but I was thinking of something a little different. Maybe Caroline is this punk-rock Courtney Love-esque goddess that jumps into crowds and sings about feminism and equal rights. And Kol is the violinist that got dragged to one of her shows by a friend (probs Stefan). Kol could believes that his music is superior, but something about Caroline captivates him, so he needs to bother her (you can switch it up if you want)." –queenchesh

Kol glared at Stefan as they entered the concert hall. People in black t-shirts and a manic look in their eyes surrounded them like the reverse Walking Dead, practically vibrating with excitement. He eyed the posters of the singer in their hands, always in revealing dark clothing, lots of eyeliner and red lipstick. Like, Taylor Momsen's curvier, smiling sister. Or Courtney Love's bastard love child on Red Bull.

He scowled as Stefan dragged him to their seats, front row, and contemplated how he ended up in this situation. Their unlikely friendship started sophomore year of college in Julliard when Kol needed to pair up with a pianist for a piece and Stefan Salvatore was both brilliant and the least annoying one in their class. What spawned was a friendship based on a love of classical music, finely aged wine, and the Star Wars saga. Of course, there was still Stefan's little flaw – his love for questionable music and women.

Stefan had been dating the same girl since high school, a sultry brunette, Kathy or something that was best friends with this punk-rock singer that had recently gotten popular because of her on-again off-again romance with football star, Tyler Lockwood. She was the most played artist on the radio right now and rumors were even in for a movie deal with Sofia Coppola. Kathy-or-something had apparently given Stefan the tickets and threatened to dump him for the band's drummer if he didn't show.

Why Kol had to come along he could not fathom. Stefan had shown up at his flat earlier with the tickets and a look of such pathetic pleading in his green eyes that Kol felt too much like an arsehole not to go with him. He was sure Stefan Salvatore would get him killed someday. Or at least murder his precious ear drums preventing him from playing ever again.

"Stefan!"

Kol rolled his eyes as Kathy-or-something launched herself at her boyfriend like a wild cat. Stefan's reflexes from his past life playing Lacrosse remembered themselves and he caught the brunette easily, the two of them smiling like giddy middle schoolers. Kol tried to contain his vomit. It didn't help that today was Valentine's Day which meant he was seeing couples everywhere like some bizarre precursor to mating in the wild.

"I'm so glad you made it," Kathy-or-something said. "And you brought Kol!"

"Unwillingly," He returned.

Stefan snorted. "Yeah. He's a drama queen."

"So is Caroline. Which reminds me…do you want to go backstage later after the show? We're planning on just hanging out at my apartment for a bit."

Kol couldn't help but ask, "No clubbing for the entourage?"

Kathy-or-something laughed. "Are you kidding? I wish. Despite appearances and her career, Care Bear is a good girl at heart and will probably bake you a pie than go drinking."

* * *

Kol sat stoically through the opening act, wanting to drown his head in water to muffle the noise. Stefan and Kathy-or-something were cuddled as close as humanly possible whispering things to each other and being so disgustingly sweet they were giving him cavities. He had no idea who the band playing was and he had an urge to take out his phone and Google them because he kept wanting to shout "But, who are you?" every time the lead singer said anything. By the time they were on their second song, Kol contemplated faking a heart attack or influenza to get out of there.

When the "But, who are you?" band left the stage and the lights died, the crowd started cheering as the silhouette of a woman was visible. The crowd got rowdier as the lights flared back to light, bathing Caroline Forbes in all her Courtney Love-esque glory. The rift of guitar and hard beat of the drums were echoing through the concert hall, Caroline's voice accompanying it. Kathy-or-something cheered, "Wooh! Go Care!"

The lights flickered with the beats and everyone around them began to sing. Kathy-or-something and Stefan were singing along, not caring if they were off-key or not. He looked around as everyone moved along to the music, clapping, cheering and taking in. This was not the kind of music he listened to or would even attempt to play but…this energy was something.

He turned back to the stage. Caroline was moving around the stage, mic in hand, interacting with the crowd as fans tried to touch her hand from the railing blocking them from getting up the stage. They were jumping along as the song began to pick up speed. He looked up at the screens locked unto Caroline's face as she belted out the notes and could not look away.

Kathy-or-something leaned over Stefan to nearly shout in his ear, "She's something, right?"

"You could say that." He muttered back, not really caring if she heard him.

The crowd cheered as the song ended.

Caroline was smiling wide and bright. "New York! Did you miss me?"

* * *

An hour and a half later, the concert ended and Kathy-or-something led them backstage, past a huge bouncer who let them in without a word. Down the hallway, past crew and the band looking sweaty and exhausted. Kathy-or-something did her wild cat launch at Caroline who was smiling but looked tired. "You were awesome, Care!"

"Thanks, Kat," She had a bottle of Gatorade in hand and was wiping the perspiration on her neck with a small towel. She smiled wider when she saw them. "Stefan! Glad you could come."

"The show was great," Stefan returned.

"I'm glad you think so. And your friend is…?"

"This is Kol. My best friend from Julliard."

"Oh yeah!" Her eyes were bright. "The violinist."

"Yeah, the music snob." Stefan laughed. "He frowns at everything after the Romantic era."

She turned to him with an almost mischievous glint in her blue-green eyes. Hair wet and sticking to her skin with rosy cheeks, she looked a mess but he could not look away. She asked, "So, how did you like the show, Kol?"

"It was…okay."

She blinked those big magical eyes. "Okay? Just okay?"

He tried not to shuffle his feet and stammer. "It's just not my kind of music."

"What is your kind of music, then?" She almost pouted cutely. "Let me guess, Paganini? You look the type to sell your soul to the devil. No? How about…"

He could only stare at her, mesmerized, as she talked. Kathy-or-something and Stefan were smirking in the background. The blonde in front of him was listing through Baroque era violinists up to the Romantic era, trying to guess which one he liked best. He was doomed.

* * *

They were at flat of Kathy-or-something ("Her name is Katherine," Stefan muttered) and Caroline was in the kitchen baking brownies. She'd cleaned off all the make-up and was fresh-faced, wearing a borrowed yellow dress and an apron. Her bare feet moved quickly over the kitchen floor as she flittered about looking for needed ingredients and utensils. He sat on one of the bar stools, watching her every move.

The band was off to a club to enjoy themselves and their singer was there, baking. The people with them in the flat were their friends and family. Kathy-or-something's ("It's Katherine," Stefan groused) twin sister, Elena, Stefan's older brother, Damon, and a few other friends, Matt and Bonnie. The group was at the living room playing an intense game of Pictionary.

"It's an eye!"

"Goggles!"

"Boobs!"

"I swear, Damon, if you're drawing a minion…"

Caroline smiled as she was mixing the ingredients in a bowl and laughing at her friends. "I miss this, you know."

Kol asked, "Miss what?"

"Just hanging out with them," She answered. "If I'm not touring, I'm writing new songs…or endorsing something. Or trying to figure out what movie to be in.

"A first film for a singer is important, you know. You don't want to be like Britney Spears in _Crossroads_ or worse, Mariah Carey in _Glitter_. Of course, I could've done acting before music but…hey, the opportunity came first."

"You wanted to be an actress?"

"Yeah," She grinned. "Went to Tisch."

"Impressive,"

"Mm-hmm," She leaned over the counter so she was only inches from his face. "Look at us, musical geeks."

"Look at you. Living the dream. Sold out shows and recording music." He moved to wipe off the flour at her cheek. "I'd say you're more impressive than little old me."

"Humility doesn't suit you," She wrinkled her nose at him. "Stop with the act."

"Flattery gets me nowhere with you?" His thumb moved down her cheek to her lips. "Pity that."

"Mm-hmm," She hummed and kissed the pad of his thumb. "Want to lick the spoon?"

"Are you flirting with me?" He took the proffered spoon and wiped some chocolate at her mouth. "Should I call TMZ?"

She rolled her eyes and let him lean closer and lick at the chocolate at her lips. She giggled as he properly kissed her, nipping at her somewhat chapped lips. She smelled like salt and sugar. He pulled away and saw the specks of green in her eyes clearer.

"That actually made me hotter than the Fifty Shades of Grey movie,"

They turned to where the group were watching them with big smiles.

Damon was smirking, however. "You know, Care, if we weren't such good friends, I'd take a video and sell it to the paps."

Caroline just rolled her eyes. "And if you did, I'd tell Elena about you-know-what."

"What now?" Elena asked.

Damon glared at her, panicking. "Bitch."

"Asshole." Caroline stuck her tongue out at him before turning back to Kol. "So, my tour just ended. This was the last stop. You wanna go 'round New York tomorrow and act like embarrassing tourists?"

"What about the paparazzi?"

She rolled her eyes. "I have my ways. What do you say, Julliard boy? Make it worth my while?"

"Hmm…" Kol pretended to think it over. "Depends if you answer the question - did you really rip off Moonlight Sonata for that one song of yours about your ex?"

She snorted, moving away to continue with the brownies, muttering, "Everyone's a critic..."


	101. nighttime creatures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "the infamous coffee shop au with a twist, it's a speakeasy front for the supernatural contraband and export. Human!Kol is the barista that see people come and (sometimes) go every day from nine to five. Sometimes the big boss (vampire!Caroline) comes downstairs and talks to him. Things are getting weird though. He saw a dead guy get back up last week and now he's found a blood stash in the back freezer. Even worse, he's probably breaking like some moral work-code by having a crush his boss. This is so not worth minimum wage." –queenchesh
> 
> Okay. So this is the end. After three years, OMIL is officially over. I did promise I would get all the prompts done, no matter how bizarre and even incoherent they were. I'd like to take the moment to thank you all for being apart of this crazy series. It was really something that couldn't have worked without your participation and giving me endless prompts to work with. I got to write Kol and Caroline's story a hundred different ways. Those were a hundred different ways they could've fallen in love and since that was never happening on the TVD/TO universe, this was something amazing.
> 
> Here's a little crack ship with five people writing for them and yet we saw their potential and we loved them. Writing them is almost second nature for me now. I feel like I understand how they are as individuals and as a couple, strange as it is. It was oddly gratifying to watch TO and see how I wrote Kol was who he really was. And Caroline...I've always loved her.
> 
> queenchesh said that this OTP was my holy grail. It'll probably be hard to find another ship that demanded my creativity and devotion like they did. In reality, these were two people who never said a word to each other. But I got to write them banter, annoy the hell out of each other and be two perfect idiots who couldn't live without the other.

* * *

Kol Mikaelson's father had some very strong beliefs. One of which is that children should learn about the importance of hard work and money so while he was willing to pay for his son's university tuition and the rent for his flat, for everything else, Kol was on his own. This is why Kol ended up taking the part time job at _Eternal Simmer_ because while his mother was willing to send him some cash so he wouldn't starve, it was not enough for certain things like gas and concert tickets. Having the job also got his father of his back about not depending on their family's wealth alone and learning how to deal with Insufferable customers and their ponce-y coffee orders.

Spelling names wrong on the coffee cups was one of his favorite things about the job when he would get the evil eye from customers who couldn't believe he could misspell even the most mundane of names (Oh, Mary wasn't spelled Meyreeh? Paul isn't Powl?). While he'd gotten good at making even the most absurd coffee orders and dealing with general idiots, a few weeks into the job, he'd noticed a few things. Particularly, his boss. Caroline couldn't have been older than him and even acted like she could be one of his classmates sometimes the few times he got to talk to her when she wasn't in her office.

She was a pretty blonde with bright eyes and a sweet smile. Tall but not still shorter than him with porcelain skin. While he knew ogling his best was not very professional, he couldn't help himself sometimes. And she never commented on it even if she noticed.

However, his unusually young boss wasn't the weirdest thing. One night, when his shift ended and he was tasked with closing up, he went to the back to take out the rubbish and found a man sprawled in the alleyway. He'd dropped what he was holding and immediately when to check on him. His throat was ripped open, blood congealed on his shirt and he immediately called 911 to report what happened.

He'd went back inside to tell his boss about what happened but she was nowhere to be found. Returning to the alleyway, the body was gone. His boss came out a second later asking him if he was okay as she'd just gotten a call from the police. He explained what happened but she'd just laughed and told him maybe he should stop watching horror movies and his imagination was getting the best of him.

He might've believed her story if a few days later while he was tidying up the back fridge he found at the vials of red liquid. He'd tried to open one of the sealed bottles but they wouldn't give. His boss came in a second later and explained to him that the bottles were fake blood for the upcoming midnight Halloween party she was planning to throw at the café. Later, when he checked for the bottles again, they were gone.

There were other incidents he couldn't ignore. The other barista, Stefan, apparently was only allowed to mix a certain coffee order that Kol wasn't allowed to see the name and recipe of. When he left after his shift, if he hang back a bit, he could see a car driving to the alleyway at the back of the café. Two to three times a month, a dark-haired man would come to the café and go straight upstairs to Caroline's office without anyone bothering to stop him and when Kol asked about the man he would get different answers from people ("Old friend of hers", "Her older brother", "A cousin", or 'An ex from high school").

He was getting more and more suspicious over time and finally after weeks of observing the strange happenings at the café, he decided to hang back one night and see what the truck was there for at night. He closed up and pretended to be walking away but hang back at the corner and waited for the truck. When it turned at the alley, he quickly but quietly unlocked the café again (having taken of the bell at the door before leaving) and made his way through the dark room and toward the back. He hid beside the doorway and listened.

" _That is less than what was ordered."_

Caroline?

" _Look, Care Bear, you go negotiate with the wolves. You know how stingy those mangy mutts are. I had to practically wrestle Lockwood to the ground to get these."_

" _Our clients trust us to deliver what they asked for and this is not the complete amount."_

" _Oh, bite me, Forbes."_

" _You know how unforgiving the Fae are. I don't want to have to tell them that you failed to-"_

" _Then tell them that if they want werewolf venom, they can go pick a fight with a werewolf and…Caroline, someone else is breathing besides you and me."_

Kol's heart started beating faster as he realized they could _hear_ him breathing.

" _Yep. Faster heartbeat. Someone's afraid….Your boy toy locked up, right?"_

" _Damon…"_

The light flickered on and he nearly yelped when he saw the dark-haired man who frequently came to the café was suddenly there beside him. Light blue eyes glared down at him, his hand at Kol's throat, pressing him into the wall with supernatural strength.

Caroline was there and looked panicked. "Damon, don't!"

"Another mole? Seriously, can't the Strix just take a hint?" The dark-haired man's face morphed, the light blue reddened, veins protruding at his skin, his teeth baring long, sharp fangs. "Talk. _Now_. Who sent you?"

He stared in shock and stammered. "I…I…"

The hand around his throat tightened and he had trouble breathing. "Don't make me repeat myself."

"Damon!" Caroline pushed him away with a hard shove. "Stop it."

"I get it, Caroline. You think he's cute," Damon told her. "Yeah, the fragile human thing can be fun but he's one puppy in an ocean of them and right now you need to let me interrogate him."

Caroline glared at him. Her face morphing into that monstrous face like his. "Fuck off."

"Forbes, don't make me…"

She turned back to Kol. Her face back to that pretty, sweet face he liked. "Kol. Are you working for anyone?"

He found his mouth moving before he could will it to. "You."

"Are you associated with the Strix?"

"No."

"The Fae? The werewolves? The witches?"

"No, no, and no."

Caroline turned back to Damon. "See? He's fine. Must've just gotten curious. You know the smart ones always want to be Sherlock Holmes."

"Well, Mr. Holmes is about to find out what happens to snoops."

"I'll just compel him. Stop being so bitchy," Caroline rolled her eyes and turned back to Kol. "Now, about everything you saw tonight…"

"Compel him and he'll just do this again. Remember Seattle? I don't want to have move to move operations again just because you keep finding the nosey ones for your baristas."

Caroline sighed and looked defeated. She turned back to Kol. "He's right. I'm really sorry about this."

Her face morphed back to that monstrous face and he was terrified. He tried to shove her away and run past her but she slammed him back into the wall, hard. He was dizzy from the pain but he kept trying to fight. He tried to yell but her hand on his throat just made him choke. This continued for a minute before her grip loosened and he collapsed to the floor.

Caroline sighed. "This is like kicking a dog. It's mean."

"Just kill him quick. Stop letting him suffer."

"But…come on, he's cute and smart. He'd make a good vampire."

"Oh no! We are _not_ taking in another stray because you're a bleeding heart…"

Kol finally got to his feet and ran.

"Son of a bitch!"

He nearly made it to the door before there was pain at his neck and everything went black. He didn't know how much time passed before he finally awakened. He was on the couch of the café's lounge area, a throw pillow behind his head. He winced at the brightness of the lights and the buzzing noise in his ears.

"Transitioning can be an assault to the senses," Caroline appeared into his view, smiling sheepishly. She was holding a mug in her hands and whatever was in it smelled absolutely enticing. "Sorry about killing you. But if I didn't turn you, you'd be dead for good."

"What do you mean by that?" He asked, his voice croaking.

She handed him the mug. "Drink."

He was swallowing half the mug before he knew it. It tasted amazing. The red liquid the best thing he's ever tasted. He licked his lips and wanted seconds.

She took the seat beside him on the couch after he moved to sit. She took the mug from him and settled it on the coffee table as he suddenly felt his teeth was too big for his mouth. She was watching him curiously and explained as he dealt with his changing appearance, "So, here's the thing. I'm a vampire and you're one now too. Damon is also a vampire."

"And Stefan!" Damon shouted from somewhere in the back.

Caroline nodded. 'And Stefan. He's Damon's brother."

He tried to talk through his new fangs. "And what are they to you?"

"Old friends," She answered. "Like, really old. We've kinda known each other since before we were turned around the late 1800's."

"In Mystic Falls, Virginia," Damon was there suddenly, sitting on the arm chair to their left. "Good times, if not completely boring."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Well, long story short, we left town after turning and we travelled a bit. Now we have a business together."

"This café isn't just a café, is it?" Kol asked, eyeing them warily.

"Yep. Just a cover," Damon shrugged. "It's not drugs. What the human authorities don't know can't be illegal either."

"We're into import/export," Caroline replied. "Whatever our clients need, we get. It's a lot safer with us. Less casualties."

"And our clients are not decent in any way so that is saying a lot," Damon smirked at him. "Course, we still need you to do your barista job. People need their coffee."

Kol rubbed his sore eyes. "I think we might need to rewrite my employment contract."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, again, thank you for being with me through all of this. Thank you for sharing your ideas. Thank you for reading and reviewing. Thank you for favoriting and following OMIL through the years. If I could write Koroline saying their thank you's...
> 
> "Hey, so, Seph says we should say 'thank you'," Kol said, bored. "I don't get why we have to say thank you because you made her write me as some sappy prince charming who's so whipped over some blonde baby vampire who's obviously manic depressive..."
> 
> "Kol!" Caroline punched him in the arm. He didn't even wince. The asshole. "Don't be a jerk?"
> 
> "Caroline, after over one-hundred stories, you still don't get that I am a jerk?"
> 
> "After one-hundred stories you'd think I would've just walked away and been with someone else..." Caroline sighed. "But you see, you pervert, in this universe, we are in love."
> 
> "Yep. Disgustingly, madly, deeply in love. Lost your marbles and screws loose in love," Kol snorted. "What can you do?"
> 
> "Say, 'thank you', Kol,"
> 
> "Fine. Thank you. What she said."
> 
> Caroline smiled. "Thank you, because you helped give me a love story in a hundred universes...even if he is a jerk."
> 
> "Love you too, Forbes."


End file.
